


Happier

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 85,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Oman asunnon remontti on ajanut barista Byunin viettämään vapaa-aikaansa Junggun kirjastossa. Romaaneihin ja niiden värikkäisiin maailmoihin uppoaminen jää toissijaiseksi harrastukseksi, kun kirjastolta löytyy jotain parempaa. Kirjastonhoitajana toimiva, apaattinen ja päivä päivältä väsyneempi Park Chanyeol viehättää Hyunieta kaikessa rikkinäisyydessään. Fyysinen suhde ei ehdi juuri siitä syventyä, kun Baekhyun viimein näkee totuuden.Elämänsä jälleen raiteilleen haluava Chanyeol joutuu tekemään elämässään suuria päätöksiä. Hän haluaa tehdä asiat sillä kertaa oikein, oppia virheistään. Vanha elämä ei enää käy yksiin uuden kanssa, eikä ystävä, kymmenen vuotta nuorempi dongsaeng, Lee Minhyun suostu sellaiseen. Uusi kumppani ei ole mistään helpoimmasta päästä, ja Yeol pelkää suitsevansa parisuhteen yhtä onnettomaan jamaan kuin entisen liittonsa. Halu kasvaa henkisesti ja kääntää virheet voitoiksi on suuri.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

”No vittu viimein!” Baekhyun huudahti liikkeen oven helähtäessä kiinni. Illan viimeiset asiakkaat olivat suvainneet poistua. Hän repi yllään olleen mustan essun pois ja heitti sen takapöydälle.

Minseok naurahti kevyesti ja hieraisi Baekhyunia olkapäästä. Hän ojensi toisen kätensä eteen ja pisti sen nyrkkiin.

”Häviäjä siivoaa salin. Kivi, paperi, sakset!”

Baekhyun nosti nyrkkinsä paperia näyttävän Minseokin käden tasolle ja tuli patistetuksi hommiin.

”Haluatko sä jotain?” Minseok kysyi siirtyessään vitriinin äärelle. Viimeinen kaksi tuntia oli myyty hyvin, hävikkiä ei juuri tullut. Päivän kakkupalat voisi myydä aamulla puoleen hintaan, mutta kaikki suolainen menisi mäkeen.

”Vaikka kanaa”, Baekhyun vastasi ja työnsi siivouskärryn kahdekasanpöytäisen salin seinustalle. 

”Söit sitä eilen”, Minseok murahti. Baekhyun heilautti kättään, hänelle oli ihan sama. Minseok kohautti kulmiaan ja pakkasi pari kanaleipää pahviseen laatikkoon ja heitti sen takanaan olevaan jääkaappiin.

Baekhyun vilkaisi kelloa ja huokaisi ääneen. He olivat viisitoista minuuttia myöhässä, yleensä siihen aikaan liike oli jo siivottu. Nurkkapöydässä toisiaan tuijotteleva ja punaisin poskin kihertelevä pariskunta ei ollut välittänyt paskan vertaa toistuvista ”suljemme kohta” -lausahduksista. Oli niin lähellä, ettei Baekhyun ollut mennyt sanomaan suoria sanoja ja ajanut asiakkaat ulos silläkin uhalla, etteivät he koskaan palaisi takaisin. Ei heidän tuloihinsa pari kahvikupillista vaikuttanut.

”Menethän Jongdaen luokse tänään?” Minseok kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja tarttui rättiin. Oli parempi pistää vauhtia, ettei ylitöitä kovin kertyisi. Pomo ei tykännyt.

”Olisipa remontti jo ohitse. Kaipaan omaa sänkyäni”, Baekhyun huoahti ja purki vitutuksensa pöytien hinkkaamiseen. Lähti kahvitahrat ja tahmean makusoodan jättämät jäljet. Hyvä ettei hinkannut puisen pöydän päällä olevaa lakkakerrostakin.

”Mä veisin sut mielelläni jonnekin syömään, mutta tänään en millään jouda”, Minseok sanoi ja vilkaisi seinällä olevaa kelloa kulmat kurtulla. Baekhyun virnisti myötätuntoisesti.

”Saat sä mennä, jos sulla on kiire”, hän sanoi. ”Incheoniin ajaminen kestää tähän aikaan melkein kaksi tuntia. Luhan hyung ehtii lentää siinä ajassa Pekingistä sinne.”

”En mä voi sua tänne yksin jättää”, Minseok sanoi. ”Jospa ruuhkatkin ehtisi helpottaa tässä touhutessa.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti ja keskittyi puunaamaan salin siihen kuntoon, että aamuvuoroon saapuva Dae voisi pistää aamupalan esille ja avata ovet.

* * *

Minseok veti repun selkäänsä ja veti pipon päähän. Maaliskuinen alkuilta oli siunattu pohjoisesta puhaltavalla viimalla.

”Mä lähden nyt.”

Baekhyun pysäytti valkoisen kauluspaidan nappien avaamisen ja kääntyi katsomaan ovelle peruuttavaa hyungia. ”Hyviä vapaita. Pitäkää hauskaa.”

Minseok hymyili leveästi. ”Te myös. Nähdään viikonloppuna.”

”Hei sitten”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja kääntyi takaisin kaappinsa puoleen. Ovi kolahti ja ahdistava hiljaisuus laskeutui. Baekhyun jatkoi riisuutumista raskain huokaisuin.

Minseok työntyi puoleksi takaisin sisälle. ”Ne leivät on jääkaapissa, muista!”

”Joo muistan kyllä”, Baekhyun naurahti. Kyllä hän kuulisi perästä, jos unohtaisi. Kim Jongdae oli siivonnut hänen unohtamia kotipakkauksia kaapista liian monesti.

”Mene jo, hyung”, Baekhyun älähti ja ajoi vanhemman pois ovelta. Pitkästä aikaa Souliin tuleva Luhan hyung varmasti arvostaisi, jos häntä oltaisiin ajallaan vastassa.

”Muistat sitten syödä muutakin kuin vanhoja kolmioleipiä!”

”Joo, joo!” Baekhyun nauroi ja potkaisi kohti miestä, että hän älyäisi lähteä. Minseok toivotti hyvät illanjatkot ja painoi oven kiinni.

Baekhyun heitti valkoisen kauluspaidan huoneen nurkassa olevaan likavaatekoriin ja hankkiutui eroon muistakin vaatteistaan. Oli ihan perseestä peseytyä työpaikan tiloissa, mutta mielummin hän siellä läträisi kuin Jongdaen tai Minseok hyungin asunnoissa. Onneksi kerrostalossa vallitseva remontti alkoi olla loppusuoralla, hän saattaisi päästä ensi viikolla jo kotiin. Siihen asti kämppä oli käyttökiellossa ja vapaa-aika oli kulutettava kaupungilla. Onneksi Junggun kirjasto oli auki yhteentoista illalla. Sinne hän nytkin oli menossa. Kunhan selviäisi ensin kuumasta suihkusta.

* * *

Kirjastolla ei ollut paljoa ihmisiä ja se oli hyvä asia. Baekhyun loi nopean katseen tiskin takana istuvaan silmälasipäiseen pörröpäähän ja tervehti häntä pienellä kumarruksella. Hän piteli kiinni repustaan ja kaarsi itsevarmoin askelin kohti kaunokirjallisuuden osastoa. Hän oli asioinut kirjastossa viimeiset kaksi viikkoa tasaiseen tahtiin ja osasi jo sanoa, mikä ympäriinsä levitellyistä nojatuoleista oli pehmein.

Baekhyun käveli jännitysromaanien hyllykölle ja nappasi mukaansa kirjan, jonka lukeminen häneltä oli jäänyt eilen kesken. Onneksi paras tuoli pikkuaulassa oli vapaa. Koko kaunokirjallisuuden osasto henkäili tyhjyyttä. Ihan täydellistä.

Baekhyun istui tuoliin ja etsi mukavan asennon. Hän avasi kirjan hiirenkorvalle taitetun sivun kohdalta. Hän tiesi vallan hyvin, ettei niin saanut tehdä, mutta hänellä ei ollut siihen hätään mitään paperilippusta tai vanhaa kuittiakaan. Teki sitä muutkin. Ainakin toivottavasti.

Oli niin ihanaa istua pitkän työpäivän jälkeen. Jalat olivat muusia ja nenässä haisi rasvaiset kahvipavut. Korvissa soi asiakkaista lähtevä puheensorina ja selkä oli jumissa huonosta työasennosta. Minseok hyung oli ruksauttanut hänen selkäänsä ruokatauolla. Ehkä pitkään jatkuneella sohvalla punkkaamisella oli oma vaikutuksensa asiaan.

Kello oli kulkenut eteenpäin uskomattoman hitaasti. Ajankulku ei tuntunut olevan normaali koko päivänä. Baekhyun oli vilkuillut seinällä olevaa kelloa ehkä enemmän kuin kädessä olevaa kovakantista. Lukeminen ei jaksanut kiinnostaa tänään. Hän oli niin täynnä töissä tapahtuneita vastoinkäymisiä, ettei osannut kuin kelata niitä. Monesti hän mietti, miksi hän oli barista, vaikka hän vihasi kahvia. Vastaus oli yksinkertainen – hän ei osannut muuta. Ja kaikesta huolimatta työnteko oli ihan kivaa.

Kirjoja hyllyihin järjestelevä pörröpää oli jäänyt katsomaan Baekhyunin suuntaan. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja koitti keskittyä selkeällä fontilla painettuihin merkkeihin, mutta tuijotus häiritsi häntä vietävästi. Hän mulkaisi kättään paksun romaanin selällä pitelevää silmälasipäistä miestä ja sai hänet siirtämään katseensa takaisin hyllyyn.

Baekhyun seurasi salaa, miten tuuheatukkainen, pitkä mies auki olevassa puuvillapaidassa, mustassa t-paidassa ja tummissa farkuissa järjesteli niteitä oikeaan järjestykseen. Suuret silmät oli peitetty pyöreillä, ohutsankaisilla silmälaseilla ja korvat olivat isot ja ulkonevat, osin kiharaisen kuontalon peitossa. Ilme apea tai keskittynyt, kuka tiesi.

Baekhyun vaihtoi asentoa ja keskittyi lukemaan. Romaanissa meneillään oleva takaa-ajokohtaus oli paljon kiinnostavampi kuin kömpelö länkisääri, joka yritti tukahduttaa kirosanoja poimiessaan kärryltä tiputtamansa teokset takaisin oikeille paikoilleen.

”Juuriko nyt oli pakko tulla siihen kolistelemaan!” Baekhyun parahti jatkuvan kirjojen kopseen käydessä hermoille. Hän oli kuunnellut kiliseviä astioita ja hersyvää naurua yhdeksän tuntia päivästään, pieni hiljaisuus oli sitä, mitä hän toivoi.   
Täydellistä rauhaa ei tuntunut saavan missään. Jongdaen luonakin hänestä tuntui, että hän oli vain tiellä. Hän kaipasi omaa asuntoaan hetki hetkeltä enemmän.

”Anteeksi”, mies sanoi varovasti ja kärräsi nitisevät kärrynsä helvettiin. Baekhyun seurasi loittonevaa selkää kulmat kurtussa ja toivoi, että mies ymmärtäisi pysyä poissa kaunokirjallisuuden osastolta siihen asti, että hän olisi häipynyt.

Baekhyun hieraisi kasvojaan. Laskeva verensokeri teki hänestä hirviön. Hän oli lähtenyt töistä, yllätys yllätys, muistamatta ottaa mukaansa niitä helvetin kolmioleipiä. Repussa oli vain rasiallinen kurkkupastilleja eikä niiden syöminen karkkeina ollut koskaan hyvä idea.

”Hei!” Baekhyun huudahti parin hyllyn päässä olevalle kirjastonhoitalle. Mies käänsi hölmistyneet kasvonsa kohti häntä ja näytti jännittyneeltä.

Baekhyun toivoi äänensävynsä pehmentyvän tarpeeksi. Hän ei halunnut olla töykeä viattomille kanssaeläjille, mutta perusluonnettaan oli vaikea muuttaa. Häntä vain vitutti jatkuvasti ja sitten vitutti lisää, kun hän purki tunteensa muihin.   
Työkaverit olivat oppineet elämään sen kanssa, yleensä he lepyttivät kierroksilla käyvän miehen puolen minuutin pikahieronnalla tai juottivat mehua. Keskittyessään hän jaksoi duunata kahvijuomia kuppi toisensa perään tunteja putkeen, mutta viime aikoina remontista ahdistunut mies oli joko maansa myynyt tai kuin perseelle ammuttu karhu. Yleensä jälkimmäistä. Siksi hän ei kehdannut mennä Daen luokse vasta kuin nukkuma-ajan korvilla, ettei pilaisi hänenkin iltaansa kireällä olotilallaan.

”Mihin asti kanttiini on auki?”

”Meni kiinni tunti sitten.”

Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneenä. Hänen oli niin kova nälkä. Täytyisi kai alentua ja lähteä ulos syömään. Pelkkä ajatuskin ympärillä olevien asiakkaiden hälinästä sai kropan tärähtämään. Kahvilassakin oli jo hälyt päällä, sinne ei vaikuttanut lähteä hiippailemaan yksien voileipien tähden.

Pörröpää oli jäänyt katsomaan Baekhyunia. Hän empi hetken, mutta päätyi kuitenkin avaamaan suunsa.

”Mitä haluaisit?”

”Ei mun takiani tarvitse”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käänsi sivua, viestiäkseen, että halusi keskittyä. Mies häipyi kärryineen jonnekin kirjaston uumeniin, luojan kiitos.

Baekhyun ehti lukea kolme sivua, kun pörröpää oli jälleen hänen edessään. Baekhyun laski kirjan syliinsä ja nosti kylmät silmänsä lähemmäs hiippailevaan mieheen, jonka selkä oli kyyryssä.   
Askeleissa ei ollut tippaakaan itsevarmuutta. Mikä piru oli tämä jättimäinen hiirulainen, jonka rintamuksessa oli kirjastonhoitajan nimikyltti. _Park Chanyeol._

”T-tässä olisi omena ja proteiinipatukka”, hän sanoi ja selvensi kurkkuaan. Baekhyun nosti asentoaan ja näytti hölmistyneenä. Ei hän nyt toisen eväitä voinut ottaa. Ainakaan ilman maksua.

”Kyllä mä pärjään”, Baekhyun sanoi, mutta miehen ruskeat, kosteat silmät tavatessaan hän jotenkin heltyi ottamaan lähinnä välipalaksi kelpuutettavat ruoat vastaan. Hän kaivoi taskustaan kymmenentuhannen wonin setelin ja tarjosi sitä vastineeksi. Chanyeol ei suostunut ottamaan rahaa ja poistui nopeasti takavasemmalle. Edelleen hölmistynyt Baekhyun jäi seuraamaan miehen nopeita liikkeitä proteiinipatukkaa kädessään puristaen.

”K-kiitos”, hän huudahti Yeolin perään ja nosti käden suunsa eteen. Hän ei koskaan tavannut änkyttää sillä tavalla.

* * *

”Iltaa”, Jongdae virnisti Baekhyunin lipuessa eteisestä keittiöön. Pyjamissaan hilluva ikätoveri kaatoi vettä pöydällä olevaan lasiin ja vilkuili väsynyttä vaaleanruskeatukkaista miestä hymy huulilla. Baekhyun kaivoi lasin yläkaapista ja ojensi sen Daen läheisyyteen. Puoli kuppia kylmää vettä oli täydellinen lopetus sille päivälle.

”Mitä duunissa?”

”Sitä samaa paskaa”, Baekhyun murahti ja joi janoonsa. Parkin tarjoama proteiinipatukka oli ollut aivan liian makeaa. Hän oli juonut repussaan olevan vesipullon tyhjäksi aikaa sitten eikä hän ollut kehdannut mennä kyselemään lisää. Täytyisi kai varautua tulevaisuudessa paremmin.

”Mitä kirjastolla?”

”Jätin leivät taas kaappiin”, Baekhyun henkäisi, sivuuttaen taitavasti nappisilmän kyselyt. ”Että sori vaan.”

”Voi sun kanssasi, Byun”, Jongdae huokaisi ylidramaattiseen malliin ja uksi, ettei enää siivoaisi yhtäkään pakettia pois hyllyjä täyttämästä. Siinäpähän arvon työkaverit taiteilisivat tavaraa sisään ja ulos kiireisimpään ruuhka-aikaan, kun kasa kotiin viemisiä oli edessä.

”Sama pää kesät talvet”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Ei voi muistaa kaikkea.”

”Mielessäsi liikkuu paljon”, Dae virnisti myötätuntoisesti ja pörrötti Hyunien vaalennettua kuontaloa. Baekhyun murahti ja hapuili lisää vettä kuppiinsa.

”Hirtän rakennusmestarin munistaan, jos rempassa tulee vielä jokin viivästys. Ei ole oikein pitää asukkaita pois omasta kodistaan niin pitkää aikaa.”

”Kai siitä korvaukset tulee?” Jongdae kysyi henkäisten.

”Toki”, Baekhyun virnisti. ”Mutta ei se korvaa menetettyä rauhaa.”

Dae taputti Baekhyunia olalle ja toivotti hyvät yöt.

Baekhyun riisui vaatteensa ja siirtyi olohuoneeseen. Hän kaivoi repustaan hammasharjan ja paineli pesuhuoneeseen. Väsynyt heijastus tervehti häntä, tyytymättömyys paistoi kauaksi hänen kasvoiltaan. Hän ei aina ollut ollut sellainen. Hän oli pitänyt huolta ulkonäöstään ja keskittynyt tärkeisiin juttuihin, mutta viime aikoina oli tapahtunut liikaa.   
Hänellä ei ollut kunnollista paikkaa, missä palautua päivän töistä ja selvittää ajatuksiaan. Ei ollut oikein ketään, kenelle avautua mielensä liikkeistä. Hän ei halunnut rasittaa Jongdaeta ja Minseok hyungia syvällisillä jutuilla. Liian läheiset välit saattoivat aiheuttaa helpommin kitkaa työpaikalla. Oli järkevää pitää duunikaverit vain duunikavereina.

Onneksi sekava tilanne oli vain väliaikainen. Kohta puoliin pitäisi tulla viestiä, jossa luvattiin palata takaisin kotiin. Yläkerrassa tapahtuneesta vesivahingosta ei olisi tietoakaan ja samalla hänellä olisi uudet keittiön pinnat. Miten loistavaa. Onneksi tuhot eivät olleet sen laajemmalla alueella, hänen asunnossaan. Olisi vituttanut kolme kertaa enemmän tyhjentää koko asunto. Hänellä oli vain helvetin täynnä oleva makuuhuone ja remonttimiesten valtaama, vedetön oleskelutila.   
Heti, kun lupa tulisi, hän menisi kotiin ja nauttisi niin saatanasti.

Baekhyun veti peiton päälleen ja sulki silmänsä. Jongdae puhui taas puhelimessa ja äänteli ällöttävän ylisöpösti. Baekhyun ei halunnut sanoa mitään, sillä hän oli sydämensä pohjasta kiitollinen, ettei hänen tarvinnut viettää yötään taivasalla tai maksaa itseään kipeäksi jo pelkästään kolmen tähden hotellista.

Yksinäinen olo tuli aina hetkeä ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Vaikka hän oli tajunnut elämisen olevan vain itseä varten, ympäriltä tuntui puuttuvan jotain. Oli töitä, kavereita, mutta sitä oikeaa ei ollut tullut vielä vastaan.

Baekhyun myönsi olevansa erityisen ranttu mahdollisten elämänkumppaineidensa suhteen. Jos jokin silmää ja sydäntä miellyttävä henkilö sattuisikin osoittamaan kiinnostusta häneen, alkava tuttavuus karahtaisi viimeistään Baekhyunin vaikeaan luonteeseen. Hän oli temperamenttinen ja joka asiasta vittuuntunut idiootti, mutta hän ymmärsi tehdä töitä sen eteen. Hän ei karjunut asiakkaille (vaikka mieli tekisi) ja osasi käyttäytyä kunnioittavasti julkisilla paikoilla (jos ei ollut kovin nälkäinen). Kouluaikoina hän oli kärsinyt paljon herkästi napsahtavasta pinnastaan, mutta osasi jo muistella hyvällä niitä kommelluksia. Nyt hän osasi ottaa opiksi virheistään.

Baekhyun käänsi kylkeä ja hymyili pienesti. Häntä huvitti ajatus siitä, miten ärtynyt Jongdae olisi aamulla, jos nukkumiseen käytetyt tunnit olikin menneet puhelimeen leperrellessä. Sitten he voisivat yhdessä kiroilla takahuoneen puolella ja arvostella kiiltäviä asiakaspalveluhymyjään kilpaa iltavuoroon saapuvan Eunjin kanssa. Tiskaripojalla ei ollut vielä sananvaltaa siinä keskustelussa.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä, kiitti luojaa hänelle annetusta päivästä, pyysi anteeksi rumaa kielenkäyttöään ja lupasi olla taas huomenna astetta parempi Byun Baekhyun, joka toivottavasti pääsisi pian nukkumaan omaan sänkyyn. Vaikka ei Daen luksussohvassa sinällänsä mitään vikaa ollut.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun joutui nöyrtymään. Hän avasi jääkaapin ja tarttui edellisenä iltana unohtamaansa leipäpakkaukseen. Hän heitti sen menemään ja siirsi kakkupalat vitriiniin.

Aamiainen oli melkein esillä. Jongdae hääräsi keittiön puolella munakokkelin kanssa ja toisi uudet leivät vitriiniin. Junggun ostarin aamuvirkut pölähtäisivät paikalle kohtapuolin.

”Funshine sunshine!” Jongdae hihkaisi astuessaan sallin puolelle leipätarjotun kädessään.

”On sulla perseessäsi”, Baekhyun naurahti ja vilkaisi seinällä olevaan kelloon. Heillä olisi vielä kahdeksan minuuttia ovien avaamiseen. Kassakoneet oli auki, kahvikoneet päällä ja aamiaispöytä valmis.

”Mennään salille töiden jälkeen?” Jongdae ehdotti. Baekhyun raapi korvantaustaansa ja äänteli mietiskellen. Häneltä oli jäänyt kirja kesken ja hän ehkä haluaisi nopeasti tietää, millainen loppuratkaisu siinä olisi.

”Vien sut syömään sen jälkeen”, Jongdae sanoi ja työnsi vitriinin ovet kiinni. He olivat valmiita avaamaan.

”Olet elänyt pelkällä leivällä kohta viikon”, Dae murahti, selvästi huolissaan. Hän vilkuili Baekhyunia päästä varpaisiin ja pudisteli päätään tyytymättömästi nenäänsä nyrpistellen.

”Kuihdut silmissä. Onkohan sulla jokin vitamiininpuutos, kun olet aina niin kalpean näköinen?”

”Väitätkö sä, ettei meidän leivissä ole tarpeeksi ravintoarvoja?” Baekhyun henkäisi ylidramaattisen loukkaantuneena ja virnisteli perään, nauru kupli hänen sisällään. Jongdaen silmät eivät alkaneetkaan tuikkia tavanomaiseen tapaan, vaan hän pysyi totisena.

”Paljon ne jääkaapista käsin vaikuttaa”, hän murahti ja tarttui Baekhyunin olkapäästä. Baekhyun painoi katseensa työkenkiinsä ja mutristi huuliaan. Sellainen hän oli, kaiken unohtava horopää, josta piti pitää huolta.

”Söin mä eilen omenan”, hän sanoi ja muisteli kirjaston silmälasipäistä Chanyeolia, joka oli uhrannut hänelle omat eväänsä. Hänkin oli huomannut, millainen hirviö hänestä tuli verensokerin laskiessa olemattomiin. Miten noloa.

”Anna mä tarjoan sulle tänään kunnon päivällisen”, Jongdae vaati. Baekhyun heilautti kättään kieltäytyäkseen. Ystävä oli tehnyt hänen vuokseen jo paljon. Miten hän koskaan voisi maksaa sen takaisin.

”Mä vaadin”, Jongdae jyrähti. ”Syötän sut niin hyvin, että pyörit ulos ravintolasta.”

Baekhyun hymyili, ajatus oli kultainen. ”Mennään vaan, mutta mä tarjoan. Olen sulle jo tarpeeksi velkaa.”

”Et sä mitään velkaa ole”, Jongdae parkaisi ja ravisteli häntä olkapäästä järkiinsä. ”Olet mun ystävä, eikä silloin olla velkaa.”

Baekhyun puri huultaan. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ollut ansainnut sellaista ystävää. Hän oli sydämensä pohjasta kiitollinen, että Dae jaksoi katsoa hänen peräänsä. Huono omatunto vaivasi häntä, hän ei oikein osannut huolehtia sillä tavalla ystävistään. Hän oli aina se, joka vaati perään katsomista. Hän käveli usein vääriin paikkoihin ja unohti syödä ajallaan. Hänkin halusi ilahduttaa Jongdaeta arjen melskeessä, muttei koskaan keksinyt mitään kivaa ja ajatteli, että pilaisi senkin huonolla tuulellaan. Siksi hän viihtyi lähinnä yksin.

”Pitäisikö meidän mennä viikonloppuna Minseok ja Luhan hyungien kanssa syömään? Olemme molemmat aamuvuorossa lauantaina”, Baekhyun ehdotti, ihan spontaanisti. Hän ei ollut tavannut Luhania moneen vuoteen, hän oli muuttanut takaisin Kiinaan valmistuttuaan Soulin yliopistosta.

Viimein Jongdaen silmät olivat saaneet kirkkaan palonsa takaisin. ”Mennään sen jälkeen pelaamaan bilistä tai jotain.”

”Älä innostu liikaa, Kim”, Baekhyun nauroi. Jongdae äännähti tyytymättömästi ja patisti Baekhyunin hommiin. Aamiaismenun kyltti piti roudata pihalle ja ovet avata.

* * *

Baekhyun asteli hiljaiseen kirjastoon ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Tiskin takana istuva Park Chanyeol piti väsyneen katseensa tietokoneen näytössä. Baekhyun puristi reppunsa remmiä tiukemmin kädessään ja kumarsi puolimuodollisesti hänet ohittaessaan, vaikka apean miehen katse ei yltänytkään häneen.

Baekhyun viiletti pitkin askelin kohti kaunokirjallisuuden osastoa. Hän käveli jännitysromaanien hyllyvälikköön ja etsi katseellaan kirjaa, jota hän oli lukenut edellisenä iltana. Hänen kätensä liikkui kirjalta toiselle, mutta se kyseinen ei ollut enää hyllyssä. Lisäksi hänen lempituolinsa oli varattu. Kirjastossa oli enemmän ihmisiä siihen aikaan, kello oli vasta viisi.

Baekhyun luovutti jännitysromaanien kanssa. Hän siirtyi pari hyllynväliä sisemmäs kirjastoon ja etsi jotain mukavannäköistä. Hän halusi jotain kirkasta ja miellyttävän näköistä, olisi genre sitten mitä tahansa. Hänen sormensa pysähtyivät keltakantiseen kirjaan, jonka yksisanainen nimi kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. _Sinä_.

Baekhyun nappasi kirjan hyllystä ja otti paikan kirjaston perimmäisestä nurkasta. Muhkuraisen nojatuolin takana oli suuri ikkuna, josta näki ulos viereiselle päiväkodin pihalle. Ikkunasta hönkäili kylmää ilmaa ja hänen täytyi pitää takkia harteillaan ettei jäätyisi siihen paikkaan.

Baekhyun kaivoi repustaan vesipullon ja laski sen viereiselle pöydälle. Hän potki kengät jalastaan ja nosti toisen jalan tuolille. Hän etsi mukavan asennon epämiellyttävästä alustasta huolimatta ja avasi kirjan ensimmäisen luvun kohdalta. Vitut johdannoista, hän halusi suoraan asiaan.

_Sinä, joka et päästänyt minua koskaan kaatumaan, kaadoit minut itse._

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Hän oli tuntevinaan katseen itsessään, mutta ketään ei ollut lähimaillakaan. Hän oli valinnut syrjäisimmän paikan ihan tarkoituksella. Tiskiltäkään ei näkisi sinne. Ulkoa ehkä, mutta päiväkodin lapset eivät olleet enää pihalla.

Baekhyun venytti kaulaansa vilkuillessaan muutaman metrin päässä olevaan hyllynväliin. Kaikki lähimmät äänetkin kuuluivat jostain kauempaa, teinityttölauma kikatti omiaan isossa aulassa.

Baekhyun rentoutui ja laski katseensa takaisin tekstiin. Hän uppoutui kirjan maalaamaan maailmaan ja unohti jälleen hetkeksi itsensä.

* * *

Tunnit olivat kuluneet nopeasti, sillä Baekhyun oli nukahtanut maailman epämukavimpaan nojatuoliin heti ensimmäisen kymmenen sivun jälkeen. Kroppaa hajottava säkin hakkaaminen ja siihen päälle vedetty tuhti päivällinen oli saanut hänet ihan tööttiin.

Huonossa asennossa nukkuminen oli saanut niskan jumiin. Kipupiikki herätti Baekhyunin ja sai hänet avaamaan silmänsä hitaasti. Häntä hirvitti tajutessaan, että hän oli kirjastossa. Onneksi hänen reppunsa oli edelleen nojatuolin ja ikkunan välissä, häntä ei oltu ryöstetty sillä aikaa. Kello oli lipunut yli kahdeksan, Eunji ja tiskaripoikakin olivat toivottavasti päässeet ajoissa töistä.

Baekhyun haukotteli ja venytteli minkä pienessä tilassa pystyi. Hän avasi kirjan sormensa merkkaamalta kohdalta ja koitti lukea, mutta hänen katseensa oli vielä kovin sumuinen. Hän hapuili vesipulloaan, mutta hänen kätensä osui johonkin muuhun. Baekhyun hätkähti nähdessään pöydälle ilmestynyttä muovimukia, jossa oli kirjaston kanttiinin logo. Musta neste jääpaloineen ja pillineen.

Baekhyun tarttui juomaan ja avasi kirkkaan mukin kannen. Hän nuuhkaisi ja älähti ääneen. Americano. Hän olisi halunnut kokista.

Juomassa ei ollut mitään viestiä, Baekhyun yritti käännellä mukia sen verran, että siihen kirjattu permanenttitussin jälki tulisi esiin, mutta hän ei löytänyt sellaista. Hän vilkuili lattialle ja yritti etsiä jotain tippunutta post it -lappua, muttei löytänyt sellaistakaan.

Baekhyun laski juoman takaisin pöydälle ja työnsi sen mahdollisimman kauas itsestään. Hänen otteensa olivat liian rajuja, sillä juoma tipahti lattialle ja huonosti kiinni laitettu kansi aukesi kokonaan. Juoma levisi hetkessä pitkin lattioita ja sai Baekhyunin kiroilemaan peittelemättömästi.

Hetkellinen panikointi kävi päällä. Kauhistuneena hän siirteli omat tavaransa nojatuolille ja seurasi silmät suurina, miten tummanruskea lammikko jatkoi levenemistään kohti kirjahyllyjä. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja pyyhkäisi vaaleat kutrit pois otsalta, keräten itsensä. Hän sujautti puhelimensa takataskuun ja toivoi, ettei kukaan menisi pöllimään hänen lompakkoaan sillä aikaa, kun hän kävisi pyytämässä jotain rättiä. Onneksi ympärillä ei liikkunut ketään. Kirjasto tapasi hiljetä yhdeksään mennessä melkein kokonaan. Yleensä sen jälkeen siellä olivat vain hän ja eräs toinen miehenalku, joka oli levittänyt tietokirjallisuutta suuren pöydän ääreen ja kopioi niistä tietoa tietokoneensa tekstinkäsittelyohjelmaan.

Baekhyun käveli sukkasiltaan kohti kirjaston pitkää asiakaspalvelutiskiä. Vaaleanharmaassa villapaidassa tiskin takana istuva pörröpää, Park, nosti katseensa nolona ilmeilevään Baekhyuniin.

Baekhyun hymyili kiusaantuneena ja piteli käsiään nöyrästi edessään, lopulta osoitti kirjaston perälle ja henkäisi katuvana. ”Mä… tarvitsisin paperia tai jotain.”

Chanyeol nosti tyhjän kopiopaperiarkin ilmaan ja näytti kysyvältä. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja kertoi kaataneensa kahvit lattialle.

”Mä siivoan sen”, Yeol lupasi ja jatkoi tietokoneen näpyttelyä. Yleensä Baekhyun olisi nyökännyt ja poistunut paikalta tyytyväisenä palveluun, mutta nyt hänen sydäntään pisti. Parkin väsyneet silmät ja apea ilme saivat hänen omatuntonsa kolkuttamaan. Hän oli aiheuttanut vahingon ja voisi siivota kyllä sotkunsa. Turhaan vaivaisi silmät ristissä konettaan näpyttelevää miestä omilla asioillaan.

”Eikun… kyllä mä voin”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja nosti kätensä pyytävään asentoon. Chanyeol lupasi hoitaa asian ja patisti miehen takaisin paikoilleen. Hölmistynyt Baekhyun peruutti muutaman askeleen ja seurasi hetken keskittyneenä koneelle kirjoittavaa miestä ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja käveli takaisin kirjaston perälle.

Baekhyun istui epämukavaan nojatuoliin ja veti talvitakkinsa harteilleen. Hän nosti jalat ylös ja nappasi vesipullon pöydältä. Hän muisti farkkujensa taskussa olevan puhelimensa ja kaivoi sen kankkunsa alta ähisten tyytymättömänä itselleen. Hän tarkisti kellonajan ja mietti, olisiko vielä liian aikaista lähteä Jongdaen luokse. Hän kuitenkin keskeyttäisi miehen palapelin rakentamisen tai joutuisi kuuntelemaan siirappista puhelimeen lepertelyä liian kauan.

Baekhyun heitti puhelimensa sivupöydälle ja puristi vesipulloa kädessään. Chanyeol työnsi siivouskärryä kohti häntä ja kuljetti katsettaan pitkin lattioita. Baekhyunia hävetti niin paljon, hänen kasvonsa punoittivat siitä kiusallisuudesta. Olisi pitänyt olla vähän huolellisempi.

Baekhyun katseli muualle sillä aikaa, kun Yeol joutui nöyrtymään ja pyyhkimään kahvit lattialta. Kuitenkin uteliaisuus otti vallan ja hän huomasi seuraavansa, miten pitkä mies veti villapaitansa hihat ylös ja laskeutui alemmas. Hän pyyhki lattian kuivaksi kertakäyttöliinoin kaikessa hiljaisuudessa.

Baekhyun puristi vesipulloa entistä tiukemmin. Hän ei yleensä välittänyt ihmisistä, mutta lattiaa kuivaava mies ja eteenkin hänen surumieliset silmänsä saivat hänen vatsansa vellomaan tavalla, jollaista hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli rasittanut miestä ylimääräisellä työllä.

”Mä olen pahoillani, se vain pääsi lipeämään”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa.

”Vahinkoja sattuu”, Chanyeol sanoi ja heitti pyyhkeet siivoskärryssä olevaan roskikseen. Hän nousi ylös ja pyyhki lattian vielä kostealla pyyhkeellä.

”Kuule… En löytänyt yhtä kirjaa, onkohan se mahdollisesti lainassa jollakin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tapasi hämmentyneen katseen. Hän älysi kertoa teoksen nimen ja kirjoittajan, hyllynvälin tarkkuudella. Chanyeol ei osannut auttaa niin yllättäen, Baekhyun tunsi itsensä jälleen typeräksi.

”Voin tarkistaa. Haluatko, että varaan sen sulle?”

”Ei tarvitse”, Baekhyun henkäisi. Hänellä ei ollut kirjastokorttia. Hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut sellaista. ”Unohda, että kysyin.”

”Haluatko uuden juoman?” Yeol kysyi ja nosti kädessään olevan lastan siivouskärryssä olevaan telineeseen.

”En, kiitos”, Baekhyun sanoi ja heilautti vesipulloaan. Hän ei kehdannut sanoa, ettei oikeasti edes pitänyt kahvista. Sitä paitsi, kanttiini oli jo kiinni, jos aukioloajat eivät olleet muuttuneet eilisen jälkeen jotenkin mystisesti. Pöydälle ilmestynyt kahvi ei ollut välttämättä edes tarkoitettu hänelle. Ehkä joku oli hyljännyt sen siihen muuten vain.

”Kirjasto on poikkeuksellisesti kiinni sunnuntaina”, Chanyeol sanoi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun oli tiputtaa vesipullon kädestään kuullessaan uutiset. Missä helvetissä hän nyt vuorokautensa vapaat tunnit viettäisi.

”Ajattelin ilmoittaa, ettet tule turhaan”, Yeol sanoi ja siirtyi siivouskärryjen taakse. ”Olet kuitenkin käynyt täällä joka päivä kohta kolme viikkoa.”

”Kiitos tiedosta”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja tarttui reppuunsa. Hän muisti ostaneensa kaupasta omenan ja proteiinipatukan, hän halusi palauttaa hörökorvan eväät, ettei jäisi velkaa. Hän ojensi ne hämmentyneelle Yeolille, joka ei halunnut ottaa niitä vastaan.

”Ota nyt”, Baekhyun henkäisi. ”Näytät siltä, kuin et olisi syönyt vuoteen.”

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja otti proteiinipatukan vastaan. Omenaa hän ei suostunut ottamaan.

”Kuten myös”, hän sanoi ja työnsi patukan taskuun. Baekhyun puristi omenaa kädessään ja huomasi miettivänsä, oliko hän sittenkin kalpeampi kuin yleensä.

”Yongsanggun kirjastoon pääsee metrolla kymmenessä minuutissa”, Yeol sanoi ennen kuin poistui kärryineen. Baekhyun jäi katsomaan typeränä hänen peräänsä, miettimään, miksi mies jaksoi olla niin kiltti, vaikka näytti siltä, ettei kestänyt elämää sen enempää kuin hänkään.

* * *

Baekhyun tervehti keittiön pöydän ääressä istuvaa Jongdaeta pitkällä murahduksella. Hän heitti reppunsa levitetyn vuodesohvan päätyyn ja kellahti peiton päälle ajatukset kirjaston hörökorvassa. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli nolannut itsensä ainakin sata kertaa miehen edessä. Millaisena mies häntä oikein piti…

Baekhyun jäykistyi. Hänelle oli aivan sama, mitä muut hänestä ajattelivat. Hän ei välittänyt ihmisistä. Hän ei vihannut muita, mutta inhosi kaikkia tasapuolisen paljon.

”Kuka vei sydämesi?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun nosti keskisormensa ylös ja murahti lyhyesti.

”Olitko treffeillä?”

”Kirjastossa”, Baekhyun murahti ja löi itseään, sillä Chanyeolin suurissa silmissä viipyvä surumielisyys sai hänet voimaan kummallisen pahoin.

”Se on sunnuntaina kiinni”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi istumaan. Jongdae taputti paikkaa edessään ja pyysi miestä iltapalalle.

”Et jaksa nukkua, jos et syö jotain.”

Baekhyun vääntäytyi keittiöön ja rojahti paikalle. Jongdae työnsi hänelle kulhollisen muroja ja hulautti koko kahden desin purkin maitoa sekaan. Lusikka miehen käteen ja ääntä kohti.

”Saat sä olla täälläkin”, Jongdae muistutti. ”Ei siitä ole vaivaa.”

Baekhyun virnisti pienesti. Hän oli kiitollinen.

”Katsotaan vaikka leffoja tai haaveillaan lomasta”, Jongdae naurahti ja ojensi Baekhyunille purkillisen multivitamiineja. Baekhyun tarttui purkkiin ja luki aineluetteloa silmät pyöreinä.

”Mä olen oikeasti huolissani sun terveydestä”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun siirsi tablettipurkin kauemmas ja söi mukisematta.

”Mäkin”, Baekhyun naurahti vaisusti. Sitten, kun hän pääsisi takaisin kotiin, kukaan ei ollut katsomassa hänen peräänsä. Hänen täytyi varmaan taas asentaa jokin muistutussovellus, joka patistaisi hänet syömään ajallaan.

”Tule sunnuntaina heti kotiin”, Jongdae pyysi. ”Turhaan sä kirjastolla mökötät, kun voit mököttää täällä.”

”En mä mökötä”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”Mä olen vain ajatuksissani.”

Jongdae hymyili pienesti. ”Mitä sitten mietit?”

Baekhyun huokaisi ja vääntelehti penkissään. Dae näki selvästi, että jokin vaivasi häntä.

”Tiedätkö sä, kuka on Park Chanyeol?”

”En ole ikinä kuullutkaan”, Jongdae sanoi ja työnsi uuden lusikallisen paistettua riisiä suuhunsa. 

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hänkään ei tiennyt, eikä varsinkaan tiennyt, miksi hän halusi tietää.

”No, kuka se on?”

”Hän on töissä kirjastolla”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hieroi vatsaansa. Häntä vähän oksetti, joko se oli sokeriset murot tai sitten hörökorvasta tarttunut surumielisyys. Sääliäkö se oli?

”Vähän kummallinen tapaus”, hän jatkoi ja katseli ohi Jongdaesta. Kaapinovissa oli hirveästi sormenjälkiä, hän huomasi.

”Eikös me kaikki olla”, Jongdae virnisti ja napsutteli sormiaan saadakseen ystävänsä huomion. Hän osoitti murokuppia Baekhyunin edessä ja hymyili vasta, kun Baekhyun keskittyi tyhjentämään kulhon viimeistä murusta myöten.


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan levitti kätensä ja nauroi ääneen. Baekhyun kiihdytti vauhtia ja syöksyi vanhemman miehen tiukkaan syleilyyn. Vieressä seisoskeleva Minseok tervehti paikalle lyllertävää Jongdaeta nopealla highfivellä.

”Ihana nähdä”, Luhan sanoi ja rutisti Baekhyunia entistä kovempaa. Baekhyun nosti kasvonsa esiin ja hymyili miehen hyvinvoivalle olemukselle. Hän oli edelleen hentonen, joskin paljon miehistynyt. Niin kuin he kaikki.

”Siitä on liian kauan”, Baekhyun virnisti ja painoi päänsä takaisin miehen olalle. Soulin Yliopiston rasavilli nelikko oli taas koossa. He olivat nähneet viimeksi kolme vuotta sitten. Eivätkä he olleet enää erityisen rasavillejä. Baekhyun rakasti olla kotona omissa oloissaan, Jongdae, entinen irtosuhde-ekspertti, oli vakaassa parisuhteessa ja leperteli iltaisin toiselle puolikkaalleen. Vastuullinen Minseok maksoi asuntolainaa ja Luhan oli huhujen mukaan kihloissa.

”Mitä kuuluu?” Luhan kysyi ja kaappasi Baekhyunin kainaloon heidän lähtiessä vyörymään kohti Myeongdongin ostaria. Ei ollut heidän pikkuostarinsa veroinen paikka, mutta sieltä löytyi ihan hyviä ruokapaikkoja. Ja oli se tietysti kauempana Funshinea. Junggun ulkopuolella ei ollut elämää, ainakaan Baekhyunin mielestä. Hän ei juuri muissa kaupunginosissa käynyt. Paitsi huomenna, koska oma kirjasto olisi kiinni.

”Paskaa”, Baekhyun murahti tylysti, mutta nosti hymyn takaisin kasvoilleen. Luhan äännähti myötätuntoisesti.

”Kuulin remontista. Paska juttu.”

”Ei kai siinä enää kauaa mene”, Baekhyun sanoi, hän toivoi niin. Remontti oli tippunut aikataulusta jo heti alkumetreillä. Jos kaikki olisi mennyt suunnitelmien mukaan, hän olisi päässyt kotiinsa jo aikapäiviä sitten.

”Älä mene sanomaan”, Jongdae naurahti taaempaa. ”Joudut muuten punkkaamaan sohvallani vielä kaksi viikkoa.”  
Baekhyun pudisti päätään kauhuissaan. Toivottavasti niin ei kävisi.

”No, mitäs Pekingiin?” hän palautti kysymyksen ja todellakin aikoi käyttää tilaisuuden hyväksi utelemalla miehen nykyisestä parisuhdestatuksesta. Oliko Weibossa vihjattu kihlaus humpuukia vai oliko mies todella ottamassa pallon jalkaansa. Hääkellot olivat kilkattaneet viime kesästä asti.

Luhan hymyili vaisusti. Tulkinnanvarainen ilme ei tietänyt hyvää. Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja pyysi anteeksi. Ilmeisesti jotain oli sattunut. Hän käänsi päänsä toiseen suuntaan ja katseli ympärillä olevia rakennuksia, joiden kyljissä olevat valomainokset houkuttelivat heitä erilaisiin tapoihin kuluttaa rahaa.

”Erositteko?” Jongdae kysyi kauhistuneena, hän ei pystynyt pitämään uteliaisuuttaan kurissa. Baekhyun mulkaisi häntä ja pyysi vähän tahdikkuutta. Asia vaikutti kipeältä.

”Ei suinkaan”, Luhan sanoi. ”Vanhempani ovat vain liittoa vastaan.”

”Vitut heistä”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Karatkaa Vegasiin ja menkää salaa naimisiin.”

”Sähän voisit”, Luhan nauroi ja rutisti häntä tiukemmin kainalossaan. Baekhyun nauroi sieluttomasti. Las Vegas ei ollut häntä varten. Siellä oli liikaa ihmisiä. Eikä hänellä ollut sulhastakaan.

Myeongdongin ostarin A-sisäänkäynti oli ihan lähellä. Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi pitkään pörröpäähän, joka piteli käsiä avonaisen villakangastakin taskuissa. Hänen surumieliset silmänsä oli peitetty ohutsankaisilla, pyöreillä silmälaseilla. Kirjaston Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun vilkuili miestä muilta salaa ja koitti pysyä kärryillä meneillä olevasta keskustelusta. Kuitenkin Park vei hänen huomionsa täysin. Katseensa tiukasti maassa pitävä hörökorva tiesi sen verran ympäristöstään, ettei törmännyt vastaan kävelevään neljän miehen laumaan. Kaksi askelta, ja he olivat ohittaneet toisensa.

Baekhyunin oli pakko vilkaista taakseen. Chanyeolin pää nousi ylös ja käsi veti puhelimen ulos takin taskusta.   
Jongdae äkkäsi, mitä Baekhyun oikein puuhasi. Hän käänsi hänet takaisin menosuuntaan ja irvisteli tyytymättömänä.

”Et ala perumaan tätä viime hetkellä. Tämä oli sun ideasi.”

Baekhyun huokaisi ja antoi ikätoverin pysyä siinä uskossa, että hän halusi sittenkin kotiin. Hän ei jaksaisi kuunnella sitä armotonta vittuilua, joka seuraisi, jos hän kertoisi nähneensä tuttuja. Koska Baekhyunilla ei ollut ”tuttuja”.

Baekhyun vilkaisi vielä kerran taakseen. Chanyeol oli jo poissa. Hän pyyhkäisi hörökorvan mielestään ja keskittyi nauttimaan Luhanin seurasta, nyt, kun siihen oli mahdollisuus. Mies lentäisi takaisin Kiinaan kolmen päivän kuluttua.

* * *

Vapaapäivät olivat eniten perseestä. Jongdae oli lähtenyt kahdentoista aikaan töihin, sen jälkeen Baekhyun oli siivonnut Daen asunnon omista sotkuistaan. Puunannut keittiön ja jättänyt jääkaapin oveen sydämiä täynnä olevan viestin, johon hän oli kirjoittanut palaavansa kotiin yhdentoista paikkeilla. Hän oli voinut pahoin sitä rustatessaan, mutta koska Jongdae rakasti kaikkea ällöttävän siirappista ja söpöä, hän halusi naurattaa miestä edes kerran viikossa. Hennon vaaleanpunaista muistilappua oveen liimatessaan hän oli hymyillyt itsekseen ja miettinyt, ettei hän ehkä sittenkään ollut niin paska ystävä kuin yleensä ajatteli olevan. Jongdae vihasi maanantaita, ja nyt hän toivottavasti nauraisi saapuessaan kotiin raskaan työpäivän jälkeen.

Neljän jälkeen Baekhyun oli pakannut reppunsa ja suunnannut salille. Hän oli huhkinut kaksi tuntia ja sen jälkeen osallistunut naisten täyttämälle joogatunnille ihan vittuillakseen. Hän oli pessyt itsensä kahteen kertaan kuluttaakseen   
aikaansa ja esittänyt muille suihkutilan käyttäjille olevansa neuroottinen bakteereista. Oli hänellä halvat huvit. Sen jälkeen hän oli käynyt syömässä pienessä ja hiljaisessa kotiruokalassa. Kello oli puoli kahdeksan, kun hän oli saapunut kirjastolle ja tervehtinyt hänestä ohi katsovaa Chanyeolia puolimuodollisella kumarruksella.

Baekhyun nukkui jälleen kirjaston perällä, muhkuraisessa nojatuolissa. Hän oli vetänyt jalat tuolille ja puristi keltaista kirjaa Sinä vasten itseään. Talvitakki harteillaan, estääkseen ikkunasta puhaltavaa kylmää ilmaa pureutumasta hänen valmiiksi jumissa oleviin hartioihinsa.

”Hei”, häntä kutsuttiin, ravisteltiin olkapäältä. ”Hyvä asiakas.”

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja säpsähti nähdessään Chanyeolin edessään. Hän pyyhkäisi suupieltään ja avasi kirjan aukeamalta, johon hän oli jäänyt. Koitti suoristaa sivun yläreunassa olevan hiirenkorvan miehen huomaamatta. Hän sai osakseen tuomioivan katseen.

”Suljemme”, Chanyeol sanoi lempeästi, äänensävy ei käynyt yhteen äskeisen ilmeen kanssa. Baekhyun kaivoi puhelimensa kankkunsa alta, sinne luuri oli torkkujen aikana valunut. Kello oli viittä vaille yksitoista ja ulkona oli ihan pimeää. Päiväkodin pihalla olevat muutamat katulamput eivät valaisseet kovin pitkälle.

”Ai, joo, totta kai”, Baekhyun mutisi nolona ja laski jalat alas tuolilta. Hän hieroi kipeää niskaansa ja koitti samalla vetää kenkiä jalkaan, mutta herra Park seisoi vähän tiellä. Hän kivahti hänelle turhankin ärhäkästi ja sai pitkät raajat väistymään hänen tieltään.

”Kyselemäsi kirja palautui tänään. Haluatko lainata sen?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun nosti katseensa suurisilmäiseen mieheen ja hämmentyi. Hän ei enää muistanut, mitä hän oli mennyt höpöttelemään.

”Se jännitysromaani”, mies tarkensi. Baekhyun hymyili väkinäisesti. Hän ei enää haikaillut sen perään. Hänestä keltainen _Sinä_ oli paljon jännempi. Vaikka hän ei ollut ehtinyt sivua 25 pidemmälle, sillä nukahti aina kesken. Mutta se ei johtunut kirjasta.

”En mä kiitos”, Baekhyun vastasi ja kertoi löytävänsä sen hyllystä, jos tarvitsi. Hörökorvan ei tarvinnut tietää, ettei hänellä ollut kirjastokorttia eikä hän aikonut sellaista hommatakaan. Tuskin hän käyttäisi kirjaston palveluita enää sen jälkeen, kun pääsisi kotiin. Hän voisi jatkaa muiden tarinoissa elämistä Netflixin ja sen kaltaisten suoratoistopalveluiden avulla. Ihanalla, omalla sohvalla. Pelkkä ajatuskin sai hänet henkäisemään haaveilevasti.

”Lainaatko sen?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tuijotti Baekhyunin jalkojen päällä lepäävää keltaista kovakantista. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja nousi ylös. Hän kiskoi takin päälleen ja tarttui kamoihinsa. Kävi palauttamassa kirjan samaan paikkaan, mistä hän oli sen napannutkin, pitkäraajainen Park perässään.

Baekhyun tunsi olonsa hieman kiusalliseksi. Hörökorva seurasi häntä askel askeleelta, pysyi kannoilla, vaikka hän yritti kiertää monen mutkan kautta ja eksyttää hänet.

”Suljen ovet”, Chanyeol sanoi ja sai Baekhyunin hidastamaan tahtiaan. Miten noloa taas, hän, unenpöpperöinen idiootti, oli taas ajatellut mitä sattuu. Ei Park välittänyt hänestä, halunnut saattaa ulos. Hän välitti vain pääovien lukitsemisesta.

Baekhyun katsahti hänet kiinni saanutta ja viereensä asettunutta pidempää varovasti. Hän piteli jälleen vatsaansa, vellova olo tuli aina takaisin miehen apean ilmeen nähdessään. Ehkä se apeus oli väsymystä tai omia ongelmia. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt vieläkään, miksi häntä kiinnosti.

”Asiahan ei mulle varsinaisesti kuulu, mutta tämä paikka ei ole ensisijaisesti nukkumista varten…” Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä tuijottavaa Baekhyunia nopeasti.

Baekhyun tunsi kasvojensa kuumenevan. Häntä hävetti taas, ihan helvetisti. Hän voisi kohta kirjoittaa kirjan 101 tapaa nolata itsensä.

”Urheilu ja päivällinen, paha yhdistelmä”, Baekhyun sanoi, mies tuskin kuuli sitä. Yeol hymyili pienesti. Yritti ainakin. Suupieli värähti, ilme muistutti Baekhyunin hymyä hyvin paljon.

”Eikä nojatuolille nosteta jalkoja”, Chanyeol lisäsi. Baekhyun painoi päänsä alas ja koitti koota itseään. Hän vähät välitti säännöistä ja teki asiat oman mielensä mukaan, aiheutti turhaa vaivaa muille ihmisille. Hänen sydämeensä pisti, hän ei tahallaan ollut sellainen. Hän oli ollut ongelmallinen ihan pienestä asti.

”Mutta en mä kerro kenellekään”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun katsoi häneen hölmistyneenä.

”Pidetään se meidän välisenä.”

Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen ja hidasti tahtiaan jälleen. Pitkä käytävä alkoi tulla loppuun. Pääovet olivat enää vain metrien päässä. Väliköstä henkäili kylmää ilmaa.

”Sataa lunta”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun veti talvitakin hupun päähänsä ja laittoi hanskat käteen. Hän poistui kirjastosta viisi yli yksitoista ja kääntyi katsomaan, miten Park näpläsi lukkojen kanssa kömpelöillä sormillaan. Kiroili ärtyneenä ja näytti siltä kuin voisi repiä koko oven paikoiltaan, jos se ei suostuisi menemään lukkoon.

Baekhyun hätkähti Yeolin kääntäessä katseensa häneen. Hän kumarsi heipaksi ja perutti askeleen. Mitä pitäisi sanoa. Hyvää yötä? Nähdään taas?

”Tervetuloa uudelleen”, Chanyeol sanoi hetkeä ennen kuin veti oven onnistuneesti lukkoon.   
Baekhyun oli pysähtynyt jälleen. Hän seurasi hölmistyneenä, miten pitkän miehen leveä selkämys loittoni kohti asiakaspalvelutiskiä, joka siinsi pitkän käytävän toisessa päässä. Hörökorvainen mies, joka ei katsonut kertaakaan taakseen.

Baekhyun tuhahti loukkaantuneena. Hän halusi kai tuntea itsensä erityiseksi, mutta hän oli miehelle kuin kuka tahansa, satunnainen asiakas. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään, tiukka ilme kasvoillaan.

Vatsassa velloi edelleen. Ehkä hän oli syönyt liikaa tai sitten Park sai hänet voimaan pahoin. Tai sitten myötätunto ei sopinut hänelle.

Baekhyun vilkaisi vielä kerran taakseen. Chanyeol oli pysähtynyt. Hän oli ottanut lasit päästään ja vaikutti pyyhkivän silmiään.

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja päätti lähteä Jongdaen luokse. Mies varmasti jo odotti häntä.

* * *

Baekhyun istui Minseokin keittiön pöydän ääressä Luhanin tietokone silmiensä edessä. Vanhempi mies nojasi häneen ja hönki jatkuvasti korvaan. Baekhyun oli ärähtää, mutta hänen katseensa oli liimautunut internetselaimessa auki olevan Facebookin sivuun.

”Park Chanyeol”, Luhan luki ja kuljetti sormeaan tietoja-kohdan päällä. Ei siinä ilmoitettu kuin syntymäaika.

”Hän on samanikäinen kuin sä.”

”Osaan lukea, hyung”, Baekhyun murahti ja tuijotti profiilikuvaa. Mies lyhyissä, mustissa hiuksissa, ilman laseja. Leveä   
hymy kasvoillaan, silmät elottomina, niissä kiilsi vain ympäristön heijastukset. Baekhyun tiesi sen hymyn – tekohymy. Hänen profiilikuvansa oli ollut joskus samanlainen. Sitten hän oli vaihtanut sen maisemakuvaksi, koska ei kestänyt nähdä totuutta.

”Pyydä kaveriksi”, hyung naurahti ja siirtyi viimein kauemmas. Hörppäsi vieressä lemuavasta suodatinkahvista ja palasi jälleen nojailemaan Baekhyunia vasten.

”En taatusti!” Baekhyun huudahti. ”En edes tunne häntä!”

”Ahaa! Stalkkeri!” Luhan parahti ilkikuriseen sävyyn ja tarttui hiireen. Hän kaivoi miehestä kaikki tiedot, mitkä käsiin sai. Kuunteli rockia ja seurasi BBC:n uutiskanavaa.

”Tylsä mies”, hyung henkäisi. Baekhyun virnisti. Niin oli, töissä kirjastolla. Möllötti tiskin takana, jos ei ollut häätämässä häntä kotiin. Onneton Park. Ehkä onnettomampi kuin Baekhyun.

Baekhyunilla oli elämässään asiat hyvin. Oli katto pään päällä (ainakin periaatteessa), rahaa tuli vaikitöistä (jotka olivat vähän perseestä) ja ystäviä oli (ruhtinaalliset kaksi kappaletta – kolme, jos maassa muutaman vuoden välein käyvä Luhan laskettiin mukaan). Hän ei käyttänyt huumeita eikä ollut velkaa kenellekään.

”Miksi sä olet kiinnostunut hänestä?” Luhan kysyi ja poistui sivulta. Baekhyun painoi askelpalautinta ja sivun palaamaan takaisin. Hän halusi tuijottaa facebook-sivun kansikuvaa. Se oli hieno, talvinen maisema, jostain rinteiltä. Aurinko paistoi ja lumipenkat kimmelsivät. Winter Wonderland.

”Enkö saisi olla?” Baekhyun kysyi, loukkaantuneena.

”Saisit”, Luhan sanoi ja halasi häntä jälleen. ”Mutta yleensä et ole.”

Baekhyun huokaisi. Niinpä. Ne apaattiset kasvot eivät poistuneet hänen mielestään millään keinolla. Kohta tulivat uniinkin.

”Pyydä häntä kahville”, Luhan ehdotti.

”Mä vihaan kahvia”, Baekhyun murahti ja mulkaisi vieressä olevaa kupillista, joka oli lopettanut höyryämisen.

”Tiedät kyllä, mitä tarkoitan”, hyung irvisti ja pörrötti hänen tukkaansa. ”Rohkeasti vain.”

”En halua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki selaimen kokonaan. Ei häntä kiinnostanut niin paljoa. Ehkä hän halusi vain tietää,   
miksi hörökorva mutristeli aina niin vaisusti. Se oli häiritsevää.

”Tarvitsetko ystävää?” hyung kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Jongdaessa ja Minseok hyungissa oli jo ihan riittämiin. He olivat välillä liiankin huolehtivaisia.

”Sä kaipaat läheisyyttä”, Luhan sanoi ja puristi Baekhyunia lujempaa. ”Se on inhimillistä. Normaalia.”

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä. Ehkä hän kaipasikin. Joltain, joka ymmärsi häntä ja hänen vaikeaa luonnettaan. Ei kysellyt turhia eikä koittanut piristää. Pitelisi vain kiinni ja velloisi itsesäälissä hänen kanssaan siihen asti, että jonain päivänä ei vituttanutkaan yhtä paljon.

”Mä kaipaan vain kotiin”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Risoo jo pyöriä muiden nurkissa.”

”Sun täytyy käydä sanomassa työmiehille suorat sanat. Josko ne sitten laittaisi vähän vauhtia”, Luhan naurahti ja taputti miestä rohkaisevasti olalle. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Hän yritti välttää ihmisille naama punaisena karjumista. Siitä seuraisi vain ongelmia.

* * *

Keskiviikkoilta oli perseestä. Vettä tuli melkoisesti eikä Baekhyunilla ollut sateenvarjoa. Hän joutui tyytymään talvitakkinsa huppuun ja toivomaan, että hän ei kastuisi kovin pahasti kymmenen minuutin kävelyn aikana. Hänellä oli onneksi pyyhe repussa.

Eunji toivotti hyvää illanjatkoa ja lähti ensimmäisenä. Baekhyun sanoi vaisut heipat ja kävi vielä kaappinsa kertaalleen läpi, olisiko tavaranpaljouden keskellä sittenkin sateenvarjo.

Ei ollut.

Baekhyun läväytti kaappinsa oven kiinni ja veti hupun päähän. Hän marssi ovelle, muisti jääkaapissa olevat tonnikalaleivät ja kävi hakemassa ne ennen kuin siirtyi ulos luontoäidin armoille.

Taivas itki, vesipisarat ropisivat parkatakin huppuun aika vauhdilla. Baekhyunin olo oli ihan kohtalainen. Häntä ei liiemmin väsyttänyt, hän oli nauttinut vapaistaan. Luhan hyung oli lähtenyt takaisin vaimokkeensa luokse aikaisemmin tänään. Häntä ei harmittanut, sillä hän oli viettänyt koko edellisen päivän miehen seurassa. Luhanin ei tarvinnut olla yksin Minseokin ollessa töissä eikä Baekhyunin tarvinnut pyöriä kaupungilla.

Kirjastossa oli yllättävän paljon porukkaa, vaikka kello oli vartin yli kahdeksan. Baekhyun avasi kastuneen talvitakkinsa ja marssi määrätietoisesti pitkin kirjaston käytävää. Asiakaspalvelutiski oli tyhjillään.

Baekhyun kääntyi kaunokirjallisuuden osastolle ja kiersi jännitysromaanien hyllyn. Hänen lukemansa kirja oli jälleen kadoksissa. Kirjaston perällä oleva muhkurainen nojatuoli oli varattu. Keltainen _Sinä_ oli hyllyssä. Baekhyun nappasi kirjan mukaansa ja siirtyi kovien pöytien ja tuolien ääreen. Hän riisui takkinsa ja laittoi sen kuivumaan tuolin selkänojalle.

Chanyeol järjesteli kirjoja hyllyihin muutaman metrin päässä. Baekhyun avasi kirjan merkkaamaltaan sivulta ja nojasi käteensä. Hänen katseensa siirtyi tekstistä tummanharmaaseen villapaitaan sonnustautuneeseen mieheen. Baekhyun huomasi miettivänsä, rakastiko mies villapaitoja vai miksi hänellä oli aina sellainen. Joskus villatakki, joskus kokonainen paita. Korkealla kauluksella, matalalla kauluksella. Ja aina harmaa.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa pöydän ääressä istuvaan vaaleatukkaiseen. Baekhyun siirsi katseensa kirjan tekstiin ja pyyhkäisi sateen katselemat hiukset pois otsaltaan. Pisara tipahti kirjalle, ja Park näki sen. Täydellinen ajoitus. Baekhyun pystyi kuvittelemaan miehen tuomitsevan ilmeen. Siinä hän oli taas, turmelemassa kirjaston omaisuutta. Vaikka oli ne hänenkin verorahoillaan hankittu.

Chanyeol asteli lähemmäs, vetäen palautettujen kirjojen kärryä mukanaan. Hän tarttui kovakantiseen jännitysromaaniin ja esitteli sitä ilmeettömin kasvoin.

”Kiinnostaako vielä?”

Baekhyun otti kirjan vastaan ja kiitti pienesti kumartamalla. Hän veti hupparinsa hihoja paremmin alas, sillä kirjastossa oli kylmä eikä hän kehdannut pitää sateen kastelemaa takkia harteillaan.

”Haluatko kahvia? Teetä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”En”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski kirjan viereensä. Hänellä oli Sinä kesken. Ja eikös kanttiini ollut jo kiinni siihen aikaan.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti ja käveli pois, Baekhyunin katse selässään. Kärräsi kirjakärrynsä jälleen oikean hyllyn väliin ja alkoi järjestellä teoksia. Keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan, mutisi niteitten selkämyksessä olevia tunnistenumeroita ja pisti kirjat juuri oikeisiin väleihin.

Baekhyun puri etusormeaan. Park ei jutellut kenellekään muulle kirjaston asiakkaista. Hän ei katsonutkaan hiehin. Hänen silmänsä kävivät Baekhyunin suunnalla ainakin viisi kertaa kymmeneen minuuttiin. Baekhyun osasi sanoa sen, sillä hän katseli miestä koko sen ajan.

Baekhyun palasi järkiinsä. Hän suoristi asentoaan ja keskittyi avonaiseen tekstiin. Hytisi kylmästä ja mietti, oliko virhe jättää verkkatakki pukuhuoneen kaappiin. Ulkona vallitseva keväinen sää oli petollinen. Plusasteet olivat saapuneet, mutta vesisade oli kylmää ja tuuli kovasti.

”Kaakaota? Otatko kaakaota?”

Baekhyun säpsähti kysymystä. Hän nosti päätään ja huomasi Yeolin seisovan jälleen edessään.

”Kanttiini on kiinni, mutta voin käydä hakemassa sieltä jotain lämmikkeeksi.”

Baekhyun räpytti silmiään. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miksi Chanyeol oli niin kiltti. Eikä hän voinut käsittää, miksi hän ei ajanut miestä pois itseään ahdistelemasta. Jos mies olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu, hän olisi varmasti näyttänyt vain ärtyneeltä ja jättänyt puheet huomioimatta.

”Ei tarvitse”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. ”Pärjään kyllä.”

”Huulesi ovat ihan siniset”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun puristi ne tiukasti yhteen ja mietti, mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä. Lähteä Minseok hyungin luokse häiritsemään hänen arki-iltaansa vai mennä julkiseen saunaan lämmittelemään.

”Ei tarvitse”, hän toisti. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja pyysi anteeksi häirintää. Hän siirtyi kärrynsä kanssa asiakaspalvelutiskin taakse ja otti paikan tietokoneen edestä. Ilmeettömin kasvoin hän työskenteli menemään, Baekhyun häntä kauempaa katsellen. _Sinä_ ei kiinnostanut häntä laisinkaan, puolestaan _hän_ oli jälleen saanut mielenkiinnon heräämään.


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun vilkaisi ympärilleen mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Pörröpäinen Chanyeol oli liimannut katseensa tiukasti tietokoneen näyttöön eikä tuntunut irrottavan huomiota töistään hetkeksikään. Baekhyun taittoi auki olevan sivun yläkulman pienelle hiirenkorvalle ja sulki keltaisen kovakantisen huuliaan mutristellen.

Kello oli puoli yksitoista. Baekhyun tiesi aikansa käyvän vähiin. Jongdae oli laittanut viestiä aikaisemmin ja kysellyt mihin aikaan Hyunie olisi mahdollisesti tulossa kotiin. Jongdeok hyung oli ilmestynyt yllätysvisiitille eikä Baekhyun kehdannut mennä häiritsemään veljesten yhteistä hetkeä. Oli kai mentävä kuluttamaan aikaa jonnekin muualle, vaikka korttelin päässä olevalle lähikaupalle, joka oli auki vuorokauden ympäri.

Chanyeolin suusta pääsevä sihahdus kiinnitti Baekhyunin huomion. Hän puristi keltaista kirjaa kädessään ja kohotti asentoaan, kaula pitkällä hän yritti vilkuilla, mikä Yeolia niin pisti vituttamaan. Ärtymys oli ehtinyt vilahtaa väsyneillä kasvoilla.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja päästi irti keltaisesta _Sinästä_. Hän hiippaili ääneti asiakaspalvelutiskin luokse ja kurkotteli yli leveän tiskin. Hän henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti nähdessään ohjelma ei vastaa -ilmoituksen.

”Voinko auttaa?” Chanyeol kysyi ja irrotti viimein katseensa kirkkaasta näytöstä. Hän käänsi nuutuneet kasvonsa Baekhyuniin ja katsoi häntä ensimmäistä kertaa suoraan silmiin.

”Voinko mä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol hölmistyi. ”Voitko sä?”

Baekhyun nojasi eteenpäin ja osoitti oikeaa näppäinyhdistelmää. ”Tehtävienhallinta.”

Chanyeol napsutteli oikean ikkunan esiin ja odotti lisää ohjeita.

”Lopetuksen pakottaminen saattaa aiheuttaa tallentamattomien tietojen menettämisen, mutta ainakaan sun ei tarvitse odottaa puolta yötä, jotta se alkaisi toimia taas”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Valitset oikean ohjelman ja lopeta tehtävä.”

”Kiitti”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi leveän tiskin päälle istuutunutta Baekhyunia. Baekhyun viis veisasi miehen tuomitsevasta mulkaisusta, vaan veti jalkansa pöydälle ristiin, jäi seuraamaan, mitä Chanyeol oikein puuhasi.

”Tykkäätkö työstäsi?” Baekhyun kysyi, eikä todellakaan tiennyt miksi.

”Tykkäätkö sä?” Chanyeol palautti kysymyksen, aikomatta ilmeisesti vastata ensin. Hän napsutteli kirjastosoftan uudelleen päälle ja odotti sen käynnistymistä otsa kurtussa.

”En”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei pitänyt työstään, muttei liiemmin vihannutkaan sitä. Hän tykkäsi työkavereista ja tasaisista tuloista. Lisäksi hän oli kiitollinen Funshinen työilmapiiristä, siinä paikassa oli huumoria vaikka Baekhyunilla ei sitä ollut. Jos kahvin löyhkä ja korvissa soiva astioiden ja asiakkaiden hälinä otettaisiin pois, duuni olisi täydellistä.

”Haluatko lainata jotain?” Chanyeol kysyi ja vilkaisi ranteessaan olevaa kelloa. Baekhyun vilkaisi myös, hänellä oli vielä 25 minuuttia aikaa palloilla tyhjässä kirjastossa.

”En”, hän vastasi ja hyppäsi alas tiskiltä. Hän käveli pöytien ääreen ja nappasi kirjat mukaansa, palauttaakseen teokset oikeisiin paikkoihin.

Baekhyun asteli tyhjän kaunokirjallisuuden osaston hyllyjen väleissä ja kuljetti sormiaan niteiden selkämyksillä. Joskus hän pysähtyi tutkimaan kiinnostavalta näyttävien kirjojen takakansia, mutta muuten hän vain nautti hiljaisuudesta, mikä tilassa vallitsi.

”Vittu tätä masiinaa”, Chanyeolin matala ärähdys kaikui kauempaa. Baekhyun hiippaili lähemmäs asiakaspalvelutiskiä ja puri etusormeaan seuratessaan, miten Yeol napsutteli hiirtä ja sai koneen entistä kovempaan tilttiin. Hän huomasi lähestyvän Baekhyunin ja pyysi huokaisten anteeksi.

”Ei mua haittaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli salaa iloinen, että väsyneestä miehestä löytyi kuin löytyikin jotain tunteita.

Chanyeol lopetti ohjelman ja sulki saman tien koko koneen. Baekhyun vilkaisi kelloon, hänellä oli vielä viisitoista minuuttia aikaa.

”Lee Minhyun! Aika lähteä kotiin!” Chanyeol huudahti tietokirjallisuuden osaston suuntaan. Baekhyun vilkuili samaan paikkaan ja mietti, oliko tietokoneensa kanssa liikenteessä oleva nuorukainen tänäänkin paikalla. Ilmeisesti oli, kun hörökorva tiesi häntä huudella. Minhyun… Hyun… Baekhyunia vähän nauratti, hänkin oli myöhäinen-kirjaston-käyttäjä-Hyun.

”Suljemme kohta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ajoi Baekhyunin vetämään vaatteita ylleen. Baekhyun siirtyi pöytien ääreen ja veti kengät jalkaansa. Tuolin selkänojalla roikkuva takki oli kuivunut tuntien saatossa. Hän koitti vilkuilla ulos, mutta ympäröivä pimeys ei antanut osviittaa, satoiko edelleen.

Chanyeol nousi tuoliltaan ja poistui tiskin takaa. Hän käveli pitkin askelin kohti tietokirjallisuuden osastoa ja jätti Baekhyunien katselemaan typeränä hänen peräänsä.

Baekhyun istui vielä alas ja kaivoi reppuaan. Hän lähtisi vasta, kun Yeol ajaisi hänet pois. Hän viivytteli niin kauan kuin mahdollista, hän ei halunnut vielä kotiin – tai siis Jongdaen nurkkiin. Hän ei halunnut kuunnella, miten miehet riitelivät jostain typerästä ja saivat hänen olonsa kiusalliseksi, kun sitä huutoa ei voinut mennä oikein pakoonkaan.

Nälkä oli jälleen iskenyt. Muutama tunti sitten tuhotut tonnikalaleivät olivat kuin muisto vain. Baekhyun tiesi tarvitsevansa jotain iltapalaa, mutta repussa ei oikein ollut mitään. Hän päätti suunnata kirjastolta kaupalle ja syödä vaikka annoksen pikanuudeleita silläkin uhalla, että hän olisi seuraavana aamuna ihan turvoksissa siitä suolan määrästä. Eunji saisi ainakin hyvät naurut.

Lee Minhyun ohitti Baekhyunin valtaaman pöytärivistön selkä menosuuntaan päin. Hän viittoi Yeolille tiuhaan tahtiin ja koitti äännähdellä väliin _hyung_ , anovaan sävyyn. Muutaman metrin päässä häntä kotiin ajava Yeol taputti rannekelloaan ja huitoi menemään määrätietoiseen tapaan. Baekhyun seurasi kiinnostuneena, oliko Lee Minhyun kuulovammainen, hän mietti itsekseen.

Chanyeol pysähtyi pöytien eteen ja rojahti istumaan. Baekhyun suoristi selkäänsä ja kaivoi reppuaan muina miehinä. Hänellä ei ollut enää edes sitä hiivatin omenaa, joka oli pyörinyt mukana useita päiviä.

”Hän ei malta koskaan lähteä ihmisten aikaan kotiin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi Baekhyunia, joka päästi hitaasti irti pöydällä olevasta repustaan.

”Hän on seitsemäntoista”, Chanyeol tarkensi. Baekhyun äännähti ymmärtäväisesti.

”Mikä sut ajaa tänne?”

”Olen evakossa. Remontti.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti. ”Tuletko huomenna?”

”Tulen”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Vielä viikon ajan, tai kaksi.”

Hiljaisuus laskeutui kaksikon välille liian pitkäksi aikaa. Baekhyun ei uskaltanut tehdä elettäkään liikkuakseen, ilmapiiri oli kuin jämähtänyt. Hän tiesi kyllä, että oli noustava ja lähdettävä liikenteeseen, mutta kaukaisuuteen tuijotteleva hörökorva teki siitä vaikeaa.

”Opiskelin arkkitehdiksi, mutta en tykkää piirtämisestä. Se on liian monimutkaista. Tämä on paljon kivempaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja käänsi katseensa Baekhyuniin. ”Suljemme nyt.”

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja lähti seuraamaan pidempää kohti pääovea. Hän veti hupun päähän, näytti vahvasti siltä, että sade piiskasi Junggua edelleen.

”Tarvitsetko sateenvarjoa?”

”Tarvitsetko sä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol loikki takahuoneeseen ja palasi sieltä pian takaisin musta, suuri varjo kourassaan. Baekhyun kertoi pärjäävänsä ilmankin.

”Ota vain.”

Baekhyun otti sateenvarjon vastaan ja kiitti kumartamalla pienesti. Yeolin suupielet kävivät hetken ylhäällä, mieshän hymyili. Baekhyun jännittyi. Lisää tunteita.

”Voit palauttaa sen huomenna tullessasi.”

Baekhyun lupasi tehdä niin. Hän käveli ulos ja jäi katsomaan lukkojen kanssa rassaavaa Chanyeolia. Vatsaa väänsi taas, miehen kasvoilla oleva kiristyvä ilme sai hänet aina tuntemaan myötätuntotuskaa, vaikka tiesi tasan tarkkaan olevansa itse samanlainen. Mies, joka halusi äkkiä päivän duunit purkkiin ja nauttimaan omasta rauhasta.

”Nähdään huomenna”, Chanyeol sanoi ähräämisensä välistä, kun Baekhyun ei ottanut askeltakaan eteenpäin.

”Byun Baekhyun… se on nimeni”, Baekhyun sanoi ja peitti suunsa kädellään. Ei hänen ollut tarkoitus.

”Park Chanyeol”, Yeol sanoi ja napsautti oven onnistuneesti lukitusasentoon.

”Tiedän”, Baekhyun virnisti ja nautti suurisilmäisen miehen hölmistyneestä ilmeestä. Hän osoitti villatakin rintamuksessa olevaa kylttiä. ”Se lukee nimikyltissäsi.”

”Niin tietysti”, Chanyeol murahti hajamieliseen sävyyn ja veti itsensä sisemmäs rakennukseen. ”Nähdään huomenna, Byun Baekhyun.”

”Nähdään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi kohti menosuuntaa. Kirjaston ovi kolahti kiinni ja miljöö hiljentyi varjoon ropisevia sadepisaroita lukuunottamatta. Baekhyun vilkaisi taakseen ja seurasi loittonevaa selkää itselleen irvistellen.

Raskaasti huokaileva Yeol veti lasit päästään, pyyhki silmiään ja katseli ympärilleen kuin ei olisi tiennyt, mitä seuraavaksi tehdä. Baekhyun käänsi päänsä menosuuntaan ja poistui alueelta ennen kuin mies huomaisi hänen jääneen tuijottelemaan sisälle päin.

* * *

Funshinen aamiaismyynti oli joka hiivatin päivä yhtä hullunmyllyä. Munakokkelista tappelevat aikuiset miehet kävivät kerta toisensa jälkeen Baekhyunin hermoille. Hän oli pamauttanut jalkansa kaksi kertaa maahan ilmoittaakseen olevansa räjähdyspisteessä, mutta Eunji oli tarttunut häntä käsivarresta ja ajanut takahuoneen puolelle ennen kuin vahinko oli käynyt.

Baekhyun puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja oli mätkiä seiniä. Edellisen yön unet olivat jääneet vajaiksi Jongdaen vieressä istumisesta, isoveli oli sanonut rumasti ja pahoittanut sekä veljensä että Baekhyunin mielen. Yhdessä he olivat tappaneet Deok hyungin seitsemällä eri tavalla, mielikuvissaan tietysti, ja lopulta nukahtaneet neljäksi tunniksi pehmeälle vuodesohvalle.

Baekhyun sulki korvansa salin puolelta kuuluvalta hälinältä. Tiskikone pauhasi korvan juuressa ja sai hänen verenpaineensa nousemaan entistä ylemmäs. Hän marssi ulos keittiöstä ja huusi kovaa, niin että pikkuostarin sisäpiha raikui. Kuului varmaan Myeongdongiin asti.

Baekhyun istui portaalle ja hengitteli kevätilmaa rauhassa muutaman minuutin. Mietti muutaman viikon päästä kukkaan puhkeavia kasveja ja ruskeasta miljööstä muuttuvaa vihreää maisemaa, jotain kaunista. Mitä hän haluaisi tehdä keväällä ja kenen kanssa. Käydä pyöräilemässä kirsikankukkien kukkimisaikaan ja seikkailla yötorilla lämpenevissä illoissa.

Huono omatunto nipisteli Baekhyunia. Hän tiesi aiheuttavansa turhaa hämminkiä ollessaan pahalla tuulella, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään, ettei hän jaksanut katsella nelikymppisten pukuherrojen kinastelua munakokkeliastian äärellä. Eunji ja pojat onneksi ymmärsivät hänen tarvitsevan tilaa rauhoittua. Oli paljon parempi, että hän riehui pihalla poissa asiakkaiden silmistä, kuin asiakkaille tai heidän nähden.

Kaksi minuuttia kosteassa aamussa riitti. Baekhyun palasi salin puolelle, miehet olivat saaneet kokkelinsa. Suodatinkahvia meni kuppi tolkulla, erikoiskahvien tilaaminen alkoi yleensä lounasajan huitteilla. Sitten Baekhyunilla olisi kädet täynnä töitä siihen asti, että joku pojista tulisi armahtamaan hänet.

Neljästä kahdeksaan oli kiireisintä, kun ihmiset pääsivät töistä ja kouluista. Mutta onneksi tänään Baekhyun pääsisi kotiin jo kahdelta. Iltapäivän suunnitelmissa oli säkin hakkaamista ja joogaa. Loppuilta kirjastolla. Hän oli unohtanut Chanyeolin sateenvarjon Jongdaen asunnon eteiseen. Dae saisi roudata sen mukanaan töihin.

Eunji vaikutti puuskuttavan yhtä ärtyyneenä. Baekhyun kiinnostui valkoisessa kokintakissa tyhjää GN-vuokaa pitelevästä naisesta.

”Uskomatonta, miten huonosti korkeakoulutetut osaavat käyttäytyä”, Eunji tupisi ja hävisi keittiöön.

Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan, hän oli miettinyt ihan samaa. Mitä enemmän akateemisia asioita aivoihin lisättiin, sitä mukaa käytöstavat ja maalaisjärki tipahtelivat sieltä pois. Hyvin kärjistettynä, tietysti.

Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi Funshinen ohitse kävelevään mieheen, jonka kädet oli tungettu villakangastakin taskuun. Hän tarkensi katsettaan ja huomasi pää painoksissa kävelevän miehen ulkonevat korvat.

Se oli Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, joka vilkaisi nopeasti taakseen, sanoi jotakin ja jatkoi menosuuntaan reippain askelin. Muutama metri perässä seuraava nainen valkoisissa housuissa ja ohuissa mustissa koroissa ei tullutkaan kahvilaan, vaan jatkoi matkaansa ohitse liikkeen.

Baekhyun huokaisi ja kääntyi espressokeittimen puoleen. Unohti taas omat ongelmansa ja koitti keskittyä duuniinsa.

* * *

Baekhyun asteli pitkin kirjaston pitkää käytävää ja pysähtyi asiakaspalvelutiskin kohdalle. Hän ojensi mustan sateenvarjon Chanyeolille heti, kun hän oli nostanut katseensa tietokoneen näytöstä.

”Hei”, hän tervehti ja otti varjon vastaan, kiittäen vaisusti.

Baekhyun ei tuntenut tarvetta jäädä porisemaan turhia, hän jatkoi matkaansa kohti kaunokirjallisuuden osastoa. Hän käveli suoraan kirjaston perimmäiseen nurkkaan, haki Sinän hyllystä ja istui muhkuraiseen nojatuoliin. Hän heitti repun ikkunan ja nojatuolin väliin, potki kengät jalasta ja jätti talvitakin harteille. Rajusti hän avasi kirjan oikealta sivulta ja pysähtyi lopulta miettimään, miksi hän oli jälleen kireä kuin viulunkieli.

Koko päivä oli ollut yhtä tuskaa. Kun tappelevista munakokkelimiehistä oli päästy eroon, Baekhyun oli räiskyttänyt pannukahvin jämät valkoiselle paidalleen ja lisäksi polttanut vatsansa, Jongdae oli yhtä vittuuntunut kuin hän ja siksi hän tunsi huonoa omatuntoa rasittaessaan ystävää omilla ongelmillaan (eli Yeolin sateenvarjolla) ja lisäksi hän oli vääntänyt sormensa purkaessaan paineitaan kuntosalin nyrkkeilysäkkiin.

Baekhyun puristi kovakantista kirjaa hampaat irvessä. Etusormeen kohdistettu paine sai kyyneleet kipuamaan silmiin, mutta hän ei suostunut itkemään. Hän ei juurikaan itkenyt.

”Vittu tätä”, Baekhyun älähti ja nosti jalkansa nojatuolille. Hän etsi mukavan asennon ja koitti lukea, mutta päätä särki ja nälkä vaivasi, verensokeri heitteli taas miten sattui.

Chanyeol käveli lähemmäs palautettujen kirjojen kärryn kanssa. Hän pysähtyi Baekhyunin eteen ja tarttui kirkkaaseen kanttiinin mukiin, jossa oli mustaa juomaa ja jääpaloja.

”Saisiko olla?” hän kysyi ja ojensi juoman Baekhyunille. Baekhyun tarttui siihen ja seurasi, miten Chanyeol jatkoi matkaansa kohti oikeaa hyllykköä.

Baekhyun avasi juomamukin kannen ja haistoi. Kitkerän americanon lemu sai hänet voimaan pahoin, päänsärky vain voimistui. Juoma sinkoutui kädestä lattialle ja levisi ympäriinsä silmänräpäyksessä.

Chanyeol oli pullauttaa silmät päästään kuullessaan mukin tipahtavan lattialle. Hän puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja siirsi katseensa tummanruskeasta lammikosta keltaista kirjaa lukevaan Baekhyuniin, jonka suupielet pysyivät tiukasti alhaalla. Kylmä ilme oli kivettynyt hänen kasvoilleen, mikään ei liikuttanut häntä sillä hetkellä.

Chanyeol poistui takavasemmalle, jättäen kirjakärryn niille sijoilleen. Baekhyun ei uskaltanut kuin liikuttaa silmiään, hän esitti kovempaa kuin oikeasti oli. Katumus pisti rintaa, kahvin lemu oli vain yksinkertaisesti viimeinen asia, jonka hän halusi haistaa sillä hetkellä.

Chanyeol palasi tilaan siivouskärryn kanssa. Hän yritti keskittyä siivoamaan sotkua, mutta hän vilkuili jatkuvasti Baekhyunia. Tuimana, typertyneenä, kysyvänä. Joka kerta miehen kasvoilla oli erilainen ilme.

”Vihaan kahvia”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käänsi sivua. Chanyeol äännähti kuittaakseen kuulemansa. Oli varmaan huomannut.

”Jalat pois tuolilta”, hän sanoi ja kuivasi lattian valkoisella kertakäyttöliinalla.

Baekhyun tiputti jalat alas ja koitti etsiä mukavamman asennon. Ei löytänyt. Hänen katseensa nousi kirjasta lattialla kyykkivään hörökorvaan.

”Anteeksi. Huono päivä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa.

”Varmasti monellakin”, Chanyeol murahti ja nakkasi kahvin värjäämät liinat siivouskärryssä olevaan roskikseen. Hän nousi ylös ja pyyhki lattian vielä kostealla froteepyyhkeellä. Baekhyunin sydäntä pisti, hän oli nähnyt sen ennenkin. Edellinen kerta oli vahinko, nyt hän oli sotkenut tahallaan.

”Olen pahoillani” Baekhyun sanoi ja hieraisi kasvojaan. Typerä naurahdus seurasi perässä, hän ei ollut yhtään sen parempi kuin munakokkelista taistelevat miehet. Hän oli tekopyhä.

”Ei tule toistumaan”, hän sanoi hiljempaa ja laski katseensa aukin olevaan aukemaan. Katkeransävyiseen kirjoitelmaan, johon Baekhyun pystyi siinä tuohtuneessa mutta katuvassa mielentilassaan samaistumaan. Jalat nousivat takaisin tuolille, mukava asento alkoi löytyä.

Chanyeol kärräsi siivouskärryn takaisin piiloonsa. Hän palasi raskain askelin kirjakärryn luokse ja alkoi hyllyttämään teoksia. Saattoi olla vaikeaa, kun hänen silmänsä olivat suurimman osan ajasta kiinnittyneinä Baekhyuniin eikä työhönsä.

”Piruako tuijotat?!” Baekhyun parahti tuntiessaan huomion jälleen itsessään ja mulkaisi kauempana kärryynsä nojailevaa Yeolia.

”Eikun sua”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Sun hiukset on pystyssä.”

Baekhyun suki tukkansa takaisin oikeaan asentoon ja kirosi valintansa vaalentaa kuontalonsa. Käsitelty hius tuntui elävän omaa elämäänsä.

”Mitä vielä?” hän kysyi, kun olo ei helpottunut yhtään.

”Näytät hyvältä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja työnsi sen hyllykön viimeisen kirjan paikoilleen. Hän tarttui kärryynsä ja virnisti pienesti. Baekhyun ei osannut tulkita, oliko ilme hyvä vai huono asia.

”Jalat pois tuolilta.”

Baekhyun jäi katsomaan kärrynsä kanssa sivummalle siirtyvän Yeolin perään outo tunne vatsanpohjallaan.


	5. Chapter 5

Minseok herätti ajatuksiinsa jämähtäneen Baekhyunin tönäisemällä häntä kevyesti olkavarteen. Baekhyun säpsähti yhtäkkistä kolautusta ja tiputti kädessään olevan metallimitan tiskialtaaseen. Korviin sattuvaa kilahdusta seurasi väsynyt huokaisu.

Minseok ojensi nyrkissä olevan kätensä kohti Baekhyunia ja virnisteli. Baekhyun laski kätensä hyungin nyrkin päälle ja työnsi sen kauemmas itsestään.

”Mä voin siivota tiskit.”

Minseok tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja vaati katsekontaktia. Vaaleatukkaista selvästi vaivasi jokin, hän oli ollut omissa maailmoissaan koko päivän.

”Onko remontissa ilmennyt lisää ongelmia?” hän kysyi varovasti. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, kyse ei ollut mistään sellaisesta. Se oli hänen omatuntonsa, joka kolkutti jatkuvalla syötöllä. Hän ei saanut päästään edellisenä iltana tapahtunutta episodia. Hän oli viskannut kahvijuomat kirjaston lattialle ajattelematta tippaakaan. Hän oli jälleen aiheuttanut turhaa hämminkiä. Chanyeolin väsynyt ja pettynyt ilme oli palanut hänen verkkokalvoilleen. Vatsassa velloi taas, hän voi pahoin. Kadutti niin perkeleesti.

”Lähde kotiin”, Minseok sanoi ja taputti Baekhyunia reippaasti olalle. ”Olet tehnyt sen verran ylitöitä. Mene ja nauti vapaistasi.”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hänellä ei ollut mikään kiire minnekään. Hänellä oli taas 60 tuntia aikaa kulutettavana eikä omalle sohvalle päässyt. Hän mietti jo Bucheoniin lähtemistä, mutta omien vanhempien nurkissa pyöriminen ei huvittanut häntä sillä hetkellä. Paljonkohan lennot Pekingiin maksaisivat, hän mietti.

Ajatus lässähti heti alkuunsa Baekhyunin muistaessa, että hänen passinsa oli makuuhuoneessa olevan lipaston ylälaatikossa. Ja makuuhuone oli ammuttu täyteen tavaraa remonttireiskojen tieltä.

Oikeastaan viikonloppu junggulaisessa airbnb-huoneistoissa alkoi kuulostaa ihan idealta. Ei tarvitsisi mennä kolmanneksi pyöräksi Jongdaen ja hänen toisen puolikkaansa illanviettoon ja Minseok hyung saisi rauhassa rentoutua päivän töistään.

”Mene vain”, Minseok naurahti ja käytännössä pakotti nuoremman lopettamaan päivän työt siihen paikkaan.

Baekhyun siirtyi vitriinin eteen ja pakkasi mukaan kahdensorttista leipää. Minseok hyung seurasi hänen puuhiaan kiinnostuneena, muttei kehdannut kysellä mitään. Baekhyun tajusi kyllä herättävänsä uteliaita kysymyksiä, hän ei yleensä ottanut mukaansa kuin yhden kolmioleivän.

”Byun”, pöyristynyt Minseok henkäisi nähdessään Baekhyunin tarttuvan kirkasmuoviseen juomamukiin, jossa oli Funshinen logo. Baekhyun täytti kupin jäillä ja valmisti täydellisen americanon muutamalla määrätietoisella liikkeellä. Hän pisti kannen päälle ja työnsi pillin juomaan, tarttui siihen ja toivotti vanhemmalle hyvää illanjatkoa ja työn iloa tulevaan viikonloppuun. Minseok jäi nojailemaan siivouskärryyn hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

* * *

Baekhyun käveli kirjaston käytävää pitkin kohti asiakaspalvelutiskiä. Hän piteli kädessään jäistä kahvijuomaa ja toivoi suuresti, ettei se ollut kovin kärsinyt kymmenen minuutin matkalla. Onneksi ilma oli vielä kylmä, jäät eivät olleet sulaneet ja laimentaneet kahvin makua.

Tiskin takana tietokoneen ääressä istuva Chanyeol ei nostanut katsetta lähestyvään Baekhyuniin. Hänen silmänsä liikkuivat tiuhaan tahtiin, keskittyneisyys paistoi hänen kasvoiltaan.

Baekhyun seisahtui tiskin eteen ja köhäisi saadakseen huomiota. Chanyeol nosti suuret silmänsä häneen ja näytti kysyvältä.

”Voinko auttaa?”

Baekhyun ojensi juoman miehelle kaksin käsin. ”Vilpitön anteeksipyyntöni.”

Chanyeol vaikutti aidosti hölmistyneeltä. Hän ei silti tehnyt elettäkään suuntaan tai toiseen. Hänen sormensa pysyivät kuluneella näppäimistöllä.

”Vilpitön”, Baekhyun toisti ja virnisti nolona. ”Olen todella pahoillani.”

Chanyeol otti juoman vastaan ja nosti toista suupieltään. Baekhyun halusi tulkita sen hymyksi, mutta ei ollut ihan varma. Hän seurasi jännittyneenä, miten Yeol maistoi juomaa ja nyökkäsi lopulta hyväksyvästi. Hän vilkaisi kupin pinnassa olevaa painettua logoa ja henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti. Hän taisi tietää Funshinen.

”Mä menen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti kohti kaunokirjallisuuden osastoa. Chanyeol kääntyi takaisin duuninsa puoleen ja siemaisi kahvista uudelleen. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja kääntyi ympäri, suuntanaan rikosromaanien osasto. Tänään hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän halusi jahdata sarjamurhaajia taitavan naispoliisin kanssa. Tai tutkia intohimorikoksia, se olisi vinhaa.

Baekhyun pysähtyi tietokirjallisuuden osaston erottavan lasiseinän eteen. Hän seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten tietokoneensa ja kasan kirjoja pöydän ääreen levittänyt Lee Minhyun viittoi häntä vanhemman, nutturapäisen naisen kanssa. Nuorikon päättäväiset liikkeet saivat hänet ajattelemaan asian olevan joko erityisen tärkeä tai sitten hän oli äänekäs liikkeissään. Naisen käsien liikkeet olivat paljon pehmeämpiä, rauhallisempia.

Baekhyun jatkoi matkaansa ja pujahti oikeaan hyllyvälikköön. Hän pysähtyi valitsemaan kirjatarjonnasta tylsimmän ja mielenkiintoisimman. Joskus varsin tavanomaisilta kuulostavat tarinat saattoivat yllättää ja osoittautua paremmiksi kuin esillä olevat bestsellerit.

Baekhyun otti paikan kirjaston perällä olevasta muhkuraisesta nojatuolista. Siitä paikasta oli tullut hänen uusi lempipaikkansa, sillä se osa kirjastoa oli aina tyhjä. Hän sai tavaransa piilotettua tuolin ja ikkunan välissä olevaan tilaan eikä niskaan hönkivä kylmä ilma ollut enää ongelma, hän osasi varautua siihen.

Baekhyun potki kengät jalastaan, tarttui tonnikalaleipään ja alkoi syödä. Nojatuolin vieressä oleva pikkupöytä täyttyi repusta löytyvällä irtaimistolla, hänestä alkoi tuntua kotoisalta. Kirjastosta oli tullut viikkojen aikana varsin mukava paikka.

Baekhyun ei ollut päässyt montaa sivua eteenpäin, kun kauempaa kuului tiukka läpsähdys ja naisen mieltäosoittava älähdys. Baekhyun vilkaisi ympärilleen ja kuulosteli jännittyneenä, miten tilanne oikein jatkuisi. Hän melkein nousi paikoiltaan hiippaillakseen katsomaan, mitä helvettiä oikein oli tapahtunut. Mutta samalla asia ei kuulunut hänelle eikä häntä pitänyt oikeasti edes kiinnostaa. Luultavasti kyse ei ollut mistään dramaattisesta, vaan ehkä joku asiakkaista oli liukastunut ja mätkähtänyt persiilleen keskelle julkista tilaa. Sellainen oli valmiiksi jo kiusallista, tilannetta ei tarvitsisi pahentaa pällistelemällä jostain hyllyjen takaa.

Baekhyun sulki ympärillä olevan maailman mielestään ja päätti keskittyä ainoastaan sylissä olevaan kirjaan.

* * *

Kirjakärryn kanssa muutaman metrin päähän pysähtynyt Chanyeol näytti entistä väsyneemmältä. Baekhyun vilkaisi hitaaseen tahtiin kirjoja järjestelevään mieheen ja tunsi sympatiaa häntä kohtaan. Chanyeol otti lasit päästään, hieroi silmiään ja pisti rillit takaisin. Hän vilkaisi Baekhyunin suuntaan ja sai vaaleatukkaisen kääntämään katseensa nopeasti poispäin.

Kauaa Baekhyun ei malttanut muualle vilkuilla. Hän palautti katseensa häntä katsovaan Yeoliin ja piteli vatsaansa. Miehellä oli häneen fyysinen vaikutus, eikä se ollut mukavaa. Se oli helvetin kummallista ja Baekhyun toivoi, ettei se jatkuisi loputtomiin.

”Kiitos kahvista, se oli hyvää”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin kirjojen puoleen. Baekhyun hymyili ponnettomille sanoille samaa asiakaspalveluhymyään, jota hän viljeli joka päivä duunissa ollessaan. Kehut lämmittivät sydäntä, oli hänelläkin ammattiylpeytensä, vaikka kahvia inhosikin.

Baekhyun kaivoi repustaan toisen leipäpaketin ja tarjosi sitä nuutuneelle miehelle. ”Maistuuko?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä, mutta hänen silmänsä tuikkivat – hänen oli nälkä, Baekhyun näki sen selvästi. Hörökorva ei vain rohjennut ottaa kolmioleipää vastaan.

”Laatutakuu”, Baekhyun naurahti ja avasi kartonkisen rasian. ”Ota edes toinen.”

Chanyeol otti askeleen lähemmäs, mutta pysähtyi empimään. Baekhyun heilautti kättään ja yritti näyttää lempeältä, hän tiesi olevansa usein tylyn ja kylmän näköinen. Ihmiset karttivat häntä ihan syystä.

Chanyeol uskaltautui tulemaan lähemmäs. Hän veti pikkupöydän ääressä olevan tuolin mukaansa ja istui nojatuolin vieressä olevan pöydän ääreen. Baekhyun laski leipärasian pöydälle ja yritti keskittyä lukemiseen, ettei kiusallinen ilmapiiri tukahduttaisi häntä siltä seisomalta. Kuitenkin varovasti leipää maistava hörökorva varasti jälleen hänen huomionsa.

”Mitä kuuluu?” hän kysyi varovasti. Chanyeol katsoi häntä hölmistyneenä.

”Näytät siltä, ettei kukaan ole kysynyt sitä pitkään aikaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili vaisusti.

”Haluatko oikeasti tietää?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tutkaili häntä arvioiden. Baekhyun nyökkäsi, hän todellakin halusi tietää. Onneton Park oli häirinnyt häntä ja hänen ajatuksiaan kohta viikon päivät. Joka helvetin päivä hän oli entistä uteliaampi, mikä kumma sai miehen niin apeaksi.

”Ei mene kovin vahvasti tällä hetkellä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja huokaisi perään. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti, hän pystyi samaistumaan.

”Olen käytännössä vastuussa kirjastosta ja vietän täällä melkein kaikki tunnit vuorokaudestani. En muista, milloin viimeksi olisin ollut vapaalla.”

Loman tarpeessa, Baekhyun mietti. Seitsemän päivää töitä viikossa ja taukoa sen verran, että yöunet ehti nukkua – ei kuulostanut kovin rapealta elämältä. Kirjasto oli auki aamuyhdeksästä iltayhteentoista joka päivä.

”Miksi suostuit?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän mietti jo käräyttävänsä työnajantajan työnsuojeluvaltuutetulle. Ei sellainen peli vedellyt. Jokainen tarvitsi vapaa-aikaa.

”Poikkeustilanne, enkä osaa sanoa ei”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tuhahti huvittuneena perään. Baekhyun paransi asentoaan, mieshän osasi nauraa. Ainakin melkein. Tunnelma ainakin rentoutui sillä sekunnilla.

”Onneksi kohta helpottaa. Saan työkaverin ensi viikolla.”

”Hwaiting”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nojasi käteensä. Hänestä oli kiva katsoa, kun mies söi. Yhtäkkiä hän ymmärsi Jongdaeta ja Minseok hyungia paremmin. Miehiä, jotka varmistivat, että hän söi tarpeeksi ja ajallaan, huolehtivat hänestä sydän sykkyrällä.

”Entäs sä, mitä kuuluu?” Chanyeol kysyi, kuulostaen vähän reippaammalta.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. ”Sitä samaa.”

”Ei vituta enää?”

”Aina vituttaa”, hän naurahti, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti letkautuksen jälkeen. Chanyeol näytti vähän ymmärtävän häntä. Yleensä ihmiset käskivät hänen miehistyä ja alkaa nauttimaan elämästä. Kyllä hän nauttikin, omalla tavallaan. Hän oli kiitollinen arjen pienistä asioista, kuten hiljaisuudesta duunipäivän jälkeen, eikä liiemmin unelmoinut suuria, tavoitellut kuuta taivaalta. Hänelle riitti, että hän näki tähdet.

Chanyeol kiitti syötyään ja nousi ylös. Hän palasi takaisin omiin hommiinsa astetta virkeämmän näköisenä. Baekhyun henkäisi tuntiessaan lämpöä sydämessään. Siitä oli kauan, kun joku oli saanut hänet niin höveliksi. Hän ei välittänyt kuin läheisistään eikä heidän kanssaan jutustelu saanut häntä niin pehmoksi. Park oli ihmeellinen ilmestys.

Chanyeol katseli nojatuolille jalkansa vetänyttä Baekhyunia hetken aikaa, muttei kommentoinut valittua asentoa sen enempää.

* * *

Baekhyun ei tuntenut itseään tippaakaan uneliaaksi. Hän oli täynnä virtaa ja spontaaniutta. Hänen askeleensa olivat epäilyttävän keveitä, kun hän asteli kohti asiakaspalvelutiskiä kaksi romaania mukanaan. Hän taisi olla yliväsynyt.

Baekhyun laski kirjat tiskille ja tapasi kysyvän Chanyeolin katseen mielellään. ”Mä haluaisin lainata nämä, mutta mulla ei ole kirjastokorttia.”

”Haluatko kirjastokortin?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä. ”Rehellisesti sanottuna, en halua.”

Chanyeol raapi niskaansa ja näytti miettivän ratkaisua eriskummalliseen dilemmaan. ”Haluatko, että lainaan ne sulle kortillani?”

Baekhyun yllättyi tarjouksesta. Chanyeol virnisti nähdessään hämmentyneen ilmeen.

”Luotatko vieraisiin näin helposti?”

”Olet vieraillut täällä päivittäin neljän viikon ajan ja olet palauttanut jokaisen kirjan omalle paikalleen”, Chanyeol sanoi kaivaessaan kirjastokorttinsa esiin. ”Etköhän palauta nämäkin ajallaan.”

Baekhyun kiitti miestä vaivannäöstä. Chanyeol tulosti lainakuitin ja laittoi sen päälimmäisen romaanin etukannen väliin.

”Vaikuttaa siltä, ettet aio tulla tänne huomenna”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nosti kirjat reppuun ja nyökkäsi vahvistaakseen toisen puheet.

”Junggun eteläpuolella on kerrostalo, jossa vuokrataan airbnb-huoneistoja. Linnottaudun sinne viikonlopuksi.”

”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkuili kelloa. Kirjasto oli auki vielä melkein puoli tuntia, ties mitä hommia hänelle kuului sulkemisajan jälkeen. Olisi varmaan keskiyö, kun mies pääsisi kotiin.

Baekhyun laski reppunsa lattialle ja nousi istumaan leveän tiskin päälle. Chanyeol katsoi häntä jokseenkin huvittuneena ja koitti keskittyä tietokoneen kanssa värkkäämiseen, mutta Baekhyunin uteliaisuus sai hänet herpaantumaan.

”Tämä softa on perseestä”, hörökorva murahti. Baekhyun virnisti. Ehkä vika oli myös tietokoneessa, ehkä se ei ollut tarpeeksi tehokas pyörittämään kirjastonkokoista ohjelmaa.

”Tuntuu, että kaikki hajoaa samaan aikaan”, Chanyeol murahti sieluttomasti ja kertoi, miten reititin oli posahtanut kaksi päivää sitten ja asiakkaat alkaneet valittaa, miksei mainostettua, ilmaista langatonta verkkoa löytynyt.

”Kirjatkin pitäisi käydä läpi ja uusia. Osa on aika kuluneita. Sivut irtoilee ja kulmat on väännelty.”

Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen sanojen kolauttaessa jälleen omaatuntoa. Chanyeol naurahti pienesti. Hörähdys oli matala ja väsynyt, mutta selvästi naurua. Baekhyunin ilme pehmeni välittömästi. Yhtäkkinen tarve naurattaa miestä nousi pintaan. Se oli eriskummallista, sillä hän ei harrastanut sellaista juuri koskaan. Häntä vain kiinnosti tietää, millainen miehen aito hymy olisi.

”Lee Minhyun”, Chanyeol muisti ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun nosti katseensa pitkään mieheen ja henkäisi tutkiessaan häntä siitä kulmasta. Harmaan villapaidan korkea kaulus peitti kaulan, mutta korosti leukaluun muotoa. Suuret, ulkonevat korvat ja pörröinen hiuspehko. Jokseenkin rapistuneen näköinen mies kaipasi hiustenleikkuuta ja vitamiinejä.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kuin astua pois asikaspalvelutiskin takaa, kun Lee Minhyun käveli ulos tietokirjallisuuden osastolta painavannäköinen reppu selässään. Hän katsahti Yeoliin ja viittoi hänelle yhtä päättäväisesti kuin naiselle aikaisemmin. Baekhyun puri huultaan seuratessaan nuorikon asiantoimitusta ja sitä, miten Chanyeol hänelle vastasi. Näytti yllättyneeltä, mutristi huuliaan ja ajoi lopulta hänet kotiinsa rannekelloaan jämäkästi taputtaen.

Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti. Hänestä oli jotenkin niin kiinnostavaa seurata keskustelua, jonka hän luuli ymmärtävänsä, mutta ei oikeasti tiennyt mistään mitään.

”Osaat viittoa”, hän henkäisi vähän kateellisena. Hän ei osannut kuin koreaa ja koulussa opiskeltu englanti oli unohtunut melko hyvin.

”Hyvin vähän”, Chanyeol virnisti ja astui Baekhyunin eteen. Hän tarttui lattialla olevaan reppuun ja hämmästyi sen painosta. ”Kuljetatko mukanasi koko omaisuuttasi?”

”Suurin piirtein”, Baekhyun naurahti ja otti reppunsa vastaan. ”Olen evakossa, muistatkos?”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti ja katsoi Baekhyunia pitkään, kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun ei saanut katsettaan irti silmälasien peittämistä silmistä eikä pitänyt vatsassaan pyörivästä tunteesta. Hän ei ollut tuntenut sellaista seitsemään vuoteen. Katsekontakti kesti liian pitkään, tai ainakin se tuntui siltä. Hän alkoi ehkä jo haihatella omiaan. Sellainen hän oli, kiinnostui liian nopeasti ihmisistä, jotka saivat hänet käyttäytymään epäominaisella tavalla.

”Suljemme”, Chanyeol sanoi, muttei siirtynyt, jotta Baekhyun pääsisi astumaan alas pöydältä.

”Toki. Sulla on varmasti kiire kotiin”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja veti repun selkään.

”Ei ole”, Chanyeol lausahti ja teki viimein tilaa. ”Mä en halua mennä sinne.”

Baekhyun ihmetteli moista vastausta ääneen. ”Toinen ei pääse kotiin vaikka haluaisi ja toinen pääsisi, muttei halua. Lähde kaljalle kanssani?”

Chanyeol työnsi valuneet silmälasit takaisin paikoilleen ja avasi suunsa hämmentyneenä. ”Sä et liiemmin näytä ihmiseltä, joka käy kaljalla.”

Baekhyun virnisti. Oli perjantai-ilta parhaimmillaan ja hän kökki mielummin kirjaston perimmäisessä nurkassa hyvän romaanin kanssa. Note taken.

”En myöskään vaikuta ihmiseltä, joka turisisi mukavia tuntemattomien kanssa. No, lähdetkö?”

Chanyeol vilkaisi takahuoneen suuntaan ja raapi päätään, häneltä kesti kauan päättää, mitä hän halusi tehdä. ”Jos odotat kymmenen minuuttia.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Ei hänellä ollut mikään kiire. Hänellä oli 60 tuntia aikaa jaettavana. Tunteroinen apaattisen hörökorvan seurassa saattaisi olla kiusallinen, mutta samalla hänellä oli mahdollisuus ruokkia uteliaisuudennälkäänsä ja selvittää, mikä Park oikein oli miehiään.

Ehkä hän löytäisi hänestä itselleen uuden ystävän, jonkun, joka ymmärtäisi häntä ja hänen elämäntapaansa. Koska hänestä tuntui, että hän ymmärsi Chanyeolia. Tai sitten hän oli vain ihastumassa, koska kaipasi läheisyyttä ja halusi jakaa rakkautta, jota hänen kovan ulkokuorensa alla jossain määrin oli.


	6. Chapter 6

Junggussa oli ihmeellisen hiljaista. Keski-ikäisten isäukkojen kansoittama kuppila oli tänään puoliksi tyhjillään. Pisti väkisin mietityttämään, oliko lähistöllä jokin tapahtuma, joka oli vienyt kansalaiset viettämään sinne reipasta elämää. Olihan sentään perjantai-ilta parhaimmillaan.

Baekhyun oli innostunut yllättävästä ihmisvähäydestä sen verran, että oli heltynyt tarjoamaan Chanyeolille oluen lisäksi myös iltapalaa. Hänellä oli jälleen huutava nälkä ja oli varma, ettei ollut ainoa. Jongdae oli toitottanut hänelle iltapalan tärkeydestä niin pitkään, että hän kuuli jo ikätoverin äänen mielessän. Se oli hyvä, sillä yleensä hän skippasi kaikki mahdolliset ateriat.

Chanyeol tarttui syömäpuikkoihin ja kiitti ruuasta. Baekhyun hymyili hänelle pienesti ja lausui samat sanat hämmentävän hyväntuulisesti.

”En tiedä, miten mun pitäisi sua puhutella. Muodollisesti?” Chanyeol kysyi varovaan sävyyn.

Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa. Senkö vuoksi Park oli ollut tuppisuuna koko matkan kirjastolta juottolaan. Painiskeli kai ajatustensa kanssa, mikä Baekhyun oli hänelle, kun asiakas-työntekijä -suhde oli päättynyt työajan tullessa täyteen.

”Ollaan kavereita”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ojensi kätensä esitelläkseen itsensä virallisesti. Chanyeol yllättyi hänen kuullessa Baekhyunin olevan syntynyt samana vuonna kuin hän itse.

”Asutko Junggussa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän oli nähnyt hörökorvan muutamaan otteeseen ja hän oli aina liikkeellä jalan, ilman kantamuksia. Vaikutti paikalliselta.

”Joo. Asun pohjoispuolella.”

”Mä lännessä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kertoi kerrostaloasunnostaan, jonka hän oli bongannut kerrattain yksityiseltä vuokranantajalta. Diili oli ollut täydellinen ja hän oli taistellut kämpän itselleen kovalla työllä. Onneksi hän ei ollut luovuttanut, sillä asunto oli parhain, jossa hän oli koskaan asunut. Nyt tosin hän oli evakossa, koska rakennus oli kärsinyt hänestä johtumattomalla tavalla.

”Kauanko olet asunut täällä?” Yeol kysyi.

”Kolme vuotta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli asunut aikaisemmin Yongsanissa, mutta muuttanut sitten töitten perässä.

”Mä kymmenen”, Chanyeol virnisti. ”Aika rientää…”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti, hän samaistui. Koulujen käymisen jälkeen vuodet tuntuivat vierivän vauhdilla eteenpäin päivien koostuessa rutiineista, vaikka niitäkin yritti vaihdella aina silloin tällöin.

Kiusallisilta hiljaisuuksilta ei voinut välttyä. Molemmat heistä tuntuivat olevan poissa turvallisesta ympäristöstä, poissa mukavuusalueiltaan. Samalla väsymys painoi ja päivän työt pyörivät mielessä, jättäen heidät omiin ajatuksiinsa pitkäksi aikaa. Onneksi maukas ruoka antoi aihetta keskustelun jatkamiseen ja siitä kehkeytyi luontevia aasinsiltoja.

Baekhyun ei halunnut kysellä mitään liian henkilökohtaista ja kaivaa miehestä niitä likaisimpia yksityiskohtia, vaan hän uteli sopivan arkisia asioita ja ruokki uteliaisuudennnälkäänsä lyhyillä vastauksilla. Hän oli saanut kuitenkin selville sen, että kuulovammainen Lee Minhyun oli osa Yeolin perhettä. Hän oli uumoillut sitä, ei kai mies muuten osaisi kommunikoida hänen kanssaan. Hänestä ei hehkunut viittomakielen tulkin vibaa.

Silminnähden uupunut Chanyeol ei olisi ollut kaikkien mielestä mukavaa juttuseuraa, mutta Baekhyunin mielestä hän oli täydellinen. Sopivan ytimekäs eikä jäänyt selittämään aiheen vierestä tuntikausiksi.

Baekhyun ei voinut olla huomaamatta, miten Chanyeol katseli häntä ajoittain ohutsankaisten silmälasiensa takaa. Hän yritti pitää huomionsa muualla, mutta aina hänen katseensa palasi vastapäätä istuvaan mieheen. Yleensä hän olisi ärähtänyt jatkuvasta tuijottelusta, mutta Yeolin huomio sai hänet enemmänkin imarrelluksi. Ehkä hänessä oli vielä viehätysvoimaa. Tai sitten hän kuvitteli omiaan.

Chanyeol laski tyhjän oluttuopin pöytään ja kiitti vielä ruoasta. Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti hymyillen ja seurasi, miten mies alkoi vetää ulkovaatteita päälleen. Kello oli jo paljon, miehellä oli varmasti kiire jo nukkumaan. Baekhyun ei halunnut pidätellä häntä yhtään kauempaa.

”Nähdään taas maanantaina”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti takin vetoketjun kiinni. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja jäi vielä istumaan, hänellä ei ollut mikään kiire, vaikka airbnb-huoneiston (toivottavasti) pehmeä sänky houkutteli häntä.

Chanyeol ei malttanut ottaa ensimmäistä askelta poistuakseen. Hän näytti siltä kuin hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotain. Baekhyun antoi hänelle aikansa, hörökorva yltyi sittenkin puhumaan.

”Kiitos seurasta, vaikka ei musta paljon iloa ole.”

”On”, Baekhyun lausahti välittömästi. Hänestä oli erittäin mukavaa, ettei Yeol lätissyt turhia, vaan pysyi asiassa eikä ärsyttänyt häntä tahallaan. Ei puhunut työasioista, jos muuta ei keksinyt, vaan oli mielummin hiljaa.

”Jos sä kaipaat ystävää, niin tässä olisi yksi.”

Chanyeolin ilme lämpeni asteella, vaikka apeus hänen silmissään ei laantunutkaan. Hän taisi olla vain niin väsynyt. Baekhyunia alkoi kiinnostaa, millainen hän mahtoi olla täysin levänneenä ja tyytyväisenä. Varmasti hauska ja hurmaava.

Chanyeol toivotti hyvää illanjatkoa ja poistui kuppilasta. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään, jäi nojaamaan käteensä ja mietti, oliko hän viimein tavannut ihmisen, jonka kanssa voisi viihtyä vaikka loppuelämänsä.

Baekhyun sihahti itselleen. Oli vielä aivan liian aikaista ajatella mitään sellaista. Vaikka Chanyeol oli ohimennen kehunut hänen ulkonäköään eikä meinannut saada silmäänsä irti hänestä. Lisäksi se myötätunnon tai säälin aiheuttama vatsanvääntö oli vaihtunut kutittavaan nipistelyyn aina katseiden kohdatessa. Niin oli käynyt, ihan vahingossa.

”Voi vittu”, Baekhyun huokaisi hiljaa ja tarkisti kellonajan puhelimesta. Oli keskiyö ja hänen kaljahammastaan kolotti. Hän päätti tilata toisen ja painua sen jälkeen väliaikaiseen soppeensa viikonloppua viettämään.

* * *

Baekhyunin teki mieli vetää Jongdaeta turpaan. Ikätoveri oli vittuillut hänelle koko päivän eikä siitä leukojen louskutuksesta meinannut tulla loppua edes rajujen vastalauseiden kanssa. Yliopistosta asti hänen ystävänään pysynyt mies osasi kyllä suhtautua uhkailuihin eikä välittänyt, vaikka Baekhyun olisi kiertänyt kätensä hänen kaulansa ympärille ja yrittänyt kuristaa hengiltä.

”Oho, Byun hymyilee”, Eunji henkäisi astuessaan salin puolelle. Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään. Hänkin.

”Hymyilen joka päivä”, Baekhyun muistutti. Eunji ja Jongdae loivat häneen kyseenalaistavan katseen. Kyllä hän ymmärsi, mistä he puhuivat. Hän saattoi vääntää kasvonsa leveään irveeseen asiakkaille puhuessaan, mutta oikeasti hänen mielensä oli synkkä kuin myrskypilvet. Tänään hänen mielessään paistoi aurinko ja se valaisi koko helvetin Funshinen. Hän oli saanut paljon kehuja, kahvi maistui tänään erityisen hyvältä. Johtui aamulla suoritetusta kalkinpoistosta, joka oli kuukausittainen askare. Hän ei viitsinyt rikkoa mielleyhtymää karulla totuudella.

”Mikäs sut on saanut noin melleväksi?”

Baekhyun tuhahti, oli se kumma, kun sitä ei saanut näyttää tunteitaan. Ihanat kaksi vuorokautta ylhäisessä yksinäisyydessä oli tehnyt terää. Hän oli saanut vetää käteen kaikessa rauhassa tuntematta oloaan kiusaantuneeksi toisten nurkissa tumputtamisesta. Hän oli nukkunut pitkään ja syönyt hyvin lähiravintoloiden ruokia. Kaksi romaania olivat pitäneet hänelle seuraa ja hänellä oli ollut erittäin mukavaa jahdata intohimorikosten tekijöitä.

”Ihastunut”, Eunji sanoi ja käveli takaisin keittiön puolelle.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja oli näyttää kieltä perään. Ei kai hän ollut. Vielä, täysin kokonaan… ehkä vähän. Kirjaston Park oli pyörinyt mielessä koko vitun viikonlopun. Lähinnä hän oli miettinyt sitä, miksi mies oli kiinnittänyt huomionsa juuri _häneen,_ vaikka kirjastossa oli muitakin, paljon mukavamman näköisiä ihmisiä. Silti hän löysi tiensä aina alati vittuuntuneen vaaleatukkaisen luokse. Baekhyun virnisti itsekseen, ehkä hänessä oli tarpeeksi luonnetta. Totta puhuen, Park itsekin vaikutti sellaiselta, joka sanoisi pahasti takaisin, jos tarpeeksi ärsyttäisi. Ja hän piti sellaisesta.

Jongdae tönäisi haaveilemaan jäänyttä Baekhyunia ilkikurisuus silmissä pilkahtaen.

”Missä yövyt tänään?” hän kysyi riisuessaan essunsa. Baekhyun teki samoin, hänen vuoronsa oli päättynyt, vittu viimein. Eunji ja tiskaripoika saivat hoitaa illan kunnialla loppuun.

”Minseok hyungin luona.”

Jongdae nyökytteli vastaukselle ja laski hänen kanssaan jo päiviä siihen, milloin Baekhyun saisi palata takaisin oman kodin suojiin. Tällä viikolla, hän oli odottanut sitä jo niin kauan. Elämä tuntui hymyilevän.

Baekhyun työnsi jälleen kettuilevaan sävyyn puhuvan Daen takahuoneen puolelle ja toivotti työn iloa. Dae töni häntä leikkisään malliin ja nauroi perään. Hekotus oli tarttuvaa, Baekhyunkin naurahti, lähinnä helpottuneena siitä, että päivän savotta oli viimein valmis. Huomenna uudelleen.

”Salille?” Dae heitti ja halkoi ilmaa nyrkeillään. Suhisi ärsyttävästi joka iskulla ja kompastui melkein omiin jalkoihinsa alkaessaan liikaa leveilemään.

”Toki”, Baekhyun sanoi ja avasi kaappinsa.

”Loistavaa.”

* * *

Baekhyun puristi lainaamiaan kovakantisia otteessaan ja käveli asiakaspalvelutiskille. Tietokoneen ääressä istuvan Chanyeolin suupielet olivat valahtaneet alaspäin ja hänen olemuksensa henkäili tummaa auraa. Vaikka Baekhyun köhäisi huomiota halutessaan, hänen katseensa pysyi tiukasti koneen kirkkaassa näytössä.

”Mihin mä voin palauttaa nämä?”

Chanyeol osoitti muutaman metrin päässä olevaa palautusautomaattia eikä sanonut sanaakaan. Jatkoi vain robottimaista työskentelyään ja kiristeli ilmettään tasaisin väliajoin.

Baekhyunin sydän koki kolauksen. Hän oli kuluttanut useita tunteja miehen ajattelemiseen ja sekoittanut mielensä haaveilla. Todellisuus oli karu; Chanyeolia ei kiinnostanut. Lisäksi hän näytti olevan pahalla päällä ja tartutti sen muihin. Hän ei ilmeisesti ollut käynyt asiakaspalvelun kursseja. Ainakaan samaa kuin Baekhyun. Asiakkaat eivät olleet syypää omiin ongelmiin eikä heille saanut purkaa vitutustaan. He olivat kuitenkin ne, jotka maksoivat työläisten palkan.

Ala-arvoisesta asiakaspalvelusta tyrmistynyt Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja marssi palautusautomaatille. Hän pukkasi kirjat masiinaan ja toivoi mielessään, että olisi väännellyt useammakin sivun hiirenkorvalle. Hän oli yrittänyt olla huomaavainen ja käyttänyt lainakuittia kirjanmerkkinä.

Baekhyun paineli kaunokirjallisuuden osastolle ja valitsi sopivan hyllynvälin spontaanisti. Hän valitsi uuden kirjan kummempia miettimättä ja vetäytyi perimmäisen nurkan nojatuoliin. Hän heitti kamansa lattialle ja potki kengät jalastaan. Yhtäkkiä hän kihisi kiukusta, hänen oli niin turhautunut olla. Hän oli päästänyt Parkin luikertelemaan ajatuksiinsa ja muokannut hänestä tietynlaisen mielikuvan. Totuus kuitenkin oli toisenlainen. Hän ei tuntenut miestä alkuunkaan ja pettyi, kun oli tullut kohdelluksi kuin ilmaa.

Baekhyun nosti jalat tuolille ja etsi mukavan asennon. Hän oli venäyttänyt selkänsä aikaisemmin salilla, Jongdaen kanssa riehuessaan, eikä se ollut vaivannut häntä vasta kuin sillä hetkellä. Jokainen asento oli epämukava ja kivisti ikävästi.

* * *

Baekhyun heräsi kauempaa kuuluviin kolisteluihin. Hän pyyhkäisi suupieltään ja venytteli niskaansa, joka oli mennyt jälleen jumiin huonosta asennosta. Rankka salitreeni ja sen jälkeen nautittu päivällinen oli tehnyt jälleen tepposet. Hän ei ollut taaskaan päässyt muutamaakymmentä sivua pidemmälle uudessa kirjassa, joka ei oikeasti ollut edes mitenkään mielenkiintoinen.

Kello oli ehtinyt lipua yli kymmeneen. Baekhyun hieroi unihiekat pois silmistään ja palasi kirjan pariin. Kuitenkin kirjakärryn kanssa kolisteleva Park sai hänen huomionsa välittömästi. Se kyrpi, sillä hän ei halunnut huomioida miestä. Niin makaa kuin petaa.

”Vitun vitun vittu”, Chanyeol äännähti paksuhkon kovakantisen tipahtaessa kädestään lattialle. Mies oli heitellyt opuksia jo tovin, sellaiseen kopsahdukseen Baekhyun oli herännyt.

”Huono päivä?” Baekhyun kysyi, säikähtäen äänessään olevaa lempeyttä. Ehkä hänen hyvästä tuulestaan oli jotain jäljellä.

”Pikemminkin vuosi”, Chanyeol murahti katse niteissä. Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan ja koitti keskittyä olennaiseen. Hän ei saanut katsekontaktia mieheen, hän ei halunnut kuluttaa aikaansa yrittämiseen. Mielummin lukisi eteenpäin ja toivoisi, että tarina muuttuisi kiinnostavammaksi.

Baekhyun ei pystynyt lopettamaan toivomista. Hän oli niin kovasti odottanut Yeolin kysyvän häneltä, mitä hän tykkäsi lainaamistaan romaaneista ja valmistellut mielessään pari hyvää argumenttia niiden juonesta. Chanyeol tuntui olevan kirjaihmisiä, ei kai hän muuten kirjastossa työskentelisi. Kuitenkin haaveet väittelystä kaatuivat synkkään ilmeeseen.

Baekhyun vaihtoi asentoa ja puri huultaan. Hänen vatsaansa väänsi jälleen ja se oli erityisen perseestä. Jokin voima hänessä ajoi hänet jaloilleen ja kävelemään ysihyllyn välissä työskentelevän miehen luokse.

Baekhyun laski kätensä sileäpintaiselle hyllykölle ja nojasi siihen, katsellen kiinnostuneena kärryn alahyllyä tyhjentävää hörökorvaa. Park harmaine villapaitoineen nosti viimein suuret silmänsä häneen. Ohutsankaisten silmälasien takana välkkyvä katse oli täynnä tunteita. Baekhyun ei osannut lukea niitä.

”Sä viehätät mua”, Baekhyun sanoi suoraan, siinä oli tarpeeksi perustelua sille, miksi hän oli tullut pällistelemään häntä lähempää. ”Kaikessa rikkinäisyydessäsi on jotain, mikä viehättää mua.”

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa, epäusko tihkui hänen äännähdyksestään. Baekhyun alkoi kiihtyä jälleen, hän tunsi olonsa turhaksi siinä yrittäessään avata keskustelua. Hän oli kääntyä ympäri palatakseen nojatuoliin, mutta Chanyeol veti silmälasit pois ja huokaisi syvään.

”Anteeksi.”

”Kyllä mä tajuan”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Sua väsyttää ja vituttaa asiakkaat, jotka tulevat jatkuvasti kyselemään itsestäänselvyyksiä. Sitä tuntuu, että joutuu koko ajan toistamaan samat asiat eikä kukaan arvosta sun duunia.”

Chanyeolin ilme pehmentyi hieman. Hän pyysi uudestaan anteeksi ja istahti kirjakärrylle. Baekhyun virnisti, laitos heilahti siihen malliin, että se saattaisi pettää millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

”Kokemuksen syvä rintaääni?” Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneempana.

”Nimenomaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. ”Mä vihaan sitä, kun tyypit tulee kyselemään, mikä on, jos naama on vähänkin mutrulla. Siksi mä mielummin tarjoaisin seuraa itsesäälissä rypemiseen.”

Chanyeolin suupielet nousivat hieman. Baekhyun luki sen hymyksi, onneton Park oli tunteikas, mutta vaisu.

”Tarvitko apua?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kiljetti sormiaan kirjakärryssä olevien kirjojen selkämyksellä. Hän rakasti sitä tunnetta, koskea teoksia, joihin oli sisällytetty tajuton määrä verta, hikeä ja kyyneleitä. Kirjat eivät ilmestyneet tyhjästä, ne olivat aina todiste rehellisestä työstä. Hän rakasti nähdä konkreettisia tuloksia. Miten pelkistä ideoista syntyi aina jotain käsinkosketeltavaa. Hän oli aika varma olleensa edellisessä elämässään keksijä.

”Mä olen saanut osakseni huutoa koko vitun päivän”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nosti katseensa nuutuneeseen mieheen ja irvisti sisällä vellovalle ololleen.

”Mä kaipaisin välillä jotain muutakin.”

”Mitä sä haluat kuulla?” Baekhyun kysyi ja mietti jo aloittavansa väittelyn viikonlopun aikana luetuista kirjoista, mutta hänestä alkoi tuntua, että Yeol halusi vain olla hiljaa. Nauttia hiljaisuudesta ja torkahtaa hetkeksi.

”Oliko se airbnb-huoneisto hyvä?” Yeol kysyi.

Baekhyun hymyili. Hän oli nousta taivaisiin jo miettiessään leveää sänkyä, joka oli ottanut hänet hyvin vastaan. Jongdaen levitettävä sohva oli jäänyt hetkessä kakkoseksi.

”Ihan täydellinen”, hän vastasi ja kertoi olleensa tyytyväinen huoneiston tarjontaan sekä hintaan. Sellainen tuli paljon edullisemmaksi kuin hotellissa majoittuminen.

”Mä nukun joskus takahuoneen sohvalla”, Chanyeol sanoi kuin häveten sanojaan. Baekhyun yllättyi, mies ei todella viihtynyt kotonaan.

”Eikö sulla ole ketään, kenen luokse mennä?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

”Mä pääsen torstaina kotiin. Jos tarvitset joskus yösijaa, niin tervetuloa”, hän sanoi ja kertoi osoitteensa empimättä sekuntiakaan. Hän kääntyi poispäin ja jätti Chanyeolin katsomaan hölmistyneenä hänen peräänsä.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun nakkasi kamansa asiakaspalvelutiskin läheisyydessä olevan pöytäryhmän päälle ja hiippaili vaisun Yeolin luokse. Hän istui leveälle tiskille ja nosti jalkansa sen yli niin, että istui pikemminkin samalla puolella Chanyeolin kanssa. Hän ojensi kengätöntä jalkaansa kohti narisevan työtuolin istuinosaa ja tökkäsi varpaansa mustien farkkujen peittämään reiteen.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa uteliaana kirjastonhoitajan tilaa silmäilevään Baekhyuniin ja näytti kysyvältä.

”Vaivaako sua jokin?” Baekhyun kysyi, puhtaasta uteliaisuudesta.

Chanyeol palasi duuninsa puoleen ja työnsi silmälasit takaisin paikoilleen. Rillit tahtoivat valahtaa aina liian alas.

”Monikin asia.”

”Haluatko puhua siitä?” Baekhyun kysyi, hän oli oikeasti vilpitön. Pörröpäällä ei vaikuttanut olevan ketään, kenelle purkaa sydäntään. Ehkä hän voisi auttaa asiassa. Hän halusi auttaa. Miksi? Sitä hän ei tiennyt.

”En mä välitä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja klikkaili kirjastosoftan yläpalkkia triplaklikkauksella. Kone veti itsensä välittömästi jumiin ja sai Yeolin kiroilemaan tuskaisesti.

Baekhyun nauroi sydämestään. Hänestä oli ihana kuunnella miehen suusta lipuvia ärräpäitä sana toisensa jälkeen. Kuin musiikkia korville.

Chanyeol hölmistyi nähdessään toisen reaktion. Hän katseli valkoiset hampaat esillä nauravaa miestä, jonka silmät tuikkivat aidosti kirkkaina.

Baekhyunin nauru hiipui hänen huomatessaan jatkuvan toljotuksen. Hän puristi valkoisen pöydän reunaa ja irrotti jalkansa tuolilta, laskien katseensa omiin, tummanharmaisiin sukkiinsa.

”Sulla on upea hymy”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja päästi irti hiirestä. ”Sun pitäisi hymyillä useammin.”

Baekhyun heilautti kättään vähätellen. Hän oli lopettanut tyhjien hymyjen viljelyn aikapäiviä sitten. Hänen suupielensä olivat tottuneet olemaan enemmän alaspäin.

”Mullakin on”, Chanyeol sanoi ja irvisti paljastaen suoran purukalustonsa. Hänenkin hymynsä oli yleensä feikattu. ”Tiedän kyllä mitä vaadin.”

”Ehkä meidän pitäisi tehdä diili”, Baekhyun virnisti. ”Yrittää olla onnellisempia.”

”Pyydät vaikeita, Byun Baekhyun”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi häntä kohti. Hän veti itseään lähemmäs tiskillä istuvaa miestä ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin käden ja jalan väliin.

Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti katsoessaan miestä suuriin silmiin. Vuodet näkyivät jo miehen kasvoilla, silmäkulmissa ja otsassa oli ryppyjä ja iho vähän kuiva. Pitkät silmäripset ja syvänruskeat silmät, joihin pystyi uppotumaan pitkiksi hetkiksi. Vatsaa nipisteli katsekontaktin kestäessä kiduttavan pitkään.

Chanyeolin sormet hipaisivat Baekhyunin polvea. Baekhyun nuolaisi huuliaan ja koitti ajatella järkevästi. Yritti lukea miehen kasvoilla näkyviä tunteita, muttei osannut. Park oli katsellut häntä paljonkin, mutta että oikein taka-ajatuksien kanssa… Baekhyun alkoi taas ajatella omiaan.

Chanyeolin sormet osuivat sillä kertaa Baekhyunin sormiin. Hän värähti tuntiessaan lämpimät, mutta karheat sormet omillaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja laski sekunteja, yksi, kaksi, kolme.

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja painautui vasten Baekhyunia. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä hitaasti ja näki täyteläiset huulet edessään. Hän nosti katseensa pidempään ja henkäisi siitä kauneudesta, jonka hän pääsi niin läheltä näkemään.

Chanyeol tuijotti häntä yhtä intensiivisesti.   
Baekhyunin ajatukset olivat ehtineet mennä jo ihan solmuun. Mitä Park halusi ja miksi hän halusi ihan samaa?

”Lee Minhyun”, Chanyeol kuiskasi muistaessaan tietokirjallisuuden osastolla opiskelevan nuorukaisen ja peruutti askeleen. Heidän välinen hetkensä oli ohitse, eikä Baekhyun pitänyt siitä laisinkaan. Hän ojensi jalkansa ja veti miehen takaisin lähelleen. Laski sormensa hänen kädelleen ja värähti siitä sähköiskumaisesta tunteesta, joka kosketuksesta syntyi. Vaistomaisesti hän nojautui lähemmäs, tietäen, että Yeol katsoi hänen kosteita huuliaan.

”Suutele mua.”

”Meidän ei pitäisi”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja vilkaisi kelloa. ”Lee Minhyun.”

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa poispäin Yeolin peruuttaessa pois hänen läheisyydestään. Hänen tuli niin typerä olo. Mitä hän oli oikein ajatellut päästäessään hörökorvan niin lähelle itseään. Signaalit olivat ristiriitaiset, kuin hän olisi halunnut, muttei uskaltanut. Pitkiä katseita oli vaihdettu jo pidemmän aikaa. Ehkä se johtui julkisesta tilasta, jonne saattoi kävellä kuka vain. Baekhyun hymyili, niin sen täytyi olla.

Baekhyun jäi istumaan tiskille ja piti katseensa tietokoneen näytössä. Ohjelma ei vastaa -ilmoitus oli pompannut taas ruutuun. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli käydä koneella, mutta hän ei voinut sekaantua toisten töihin.

Lee Minhyun käveli ulos kirjastosta pitkin askelin. Väsynyt Chanyeol seurasi nuorikon matkaa tarkasti, eikä irrottanut katsettaan hänestä ennen kuin tämä oli varmasti ulkona rakennuksesta.

Kello oli viittä vaille yhdentoista. Baekhyun ymmärsi, että hänenkin oli aika poistua. Hän veti jalkansa ylös ja kääntyi, hyppätäkseen alas tiskiltä.

Chanyeol seisoi hänen edessään. Baekhyun hätkähti yllättävää ilmestymistä ja älähti ääneen, kiroten moisen säikyttelyn.

”Suljemme”, Chanyeol sanoi, mutta astui askeleen lähemmäs. Baekhyun henkäisi tajutessaan jälleen olevan muutamien kymmenten senttien päässä pörröpään kasvoista.

”Lähdetkö vai jäätkö?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kuljetti sormiaan jälleen Baekhyunin polvella. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja nautti vatsassaan myllertävistä tuntemuksista. Mistä hän jäisi paitsi, jos hän nyt lähtisi. Häntä oli alkanut pirusti kiinnostaa.

”Jään.”

”Säkin viehätät mua”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun katsoi mieheen, joka oli saanut huomattavasti enemmän itsevarmuutta, kun kirjasto oli tyhjentynyt asiakkaista.

”Temperamenttisuudessasi on jotain hyvin kiehtovaa.”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän oli vaikea tuuliviirimäisen luonteensa kanssa. Ensin hän oli vittuuntunut, sitten vähemmän vittuuntunut ja hetkessä äärimmäisen vittuuntunut ja räjähdysherkkä. Park tuskin täysin ymmärsi, millainen hän pohjimmiltaan oli.

Paitsi, että hörökorva oli seurannut hänen kulkemistaan jo kuukauden päivät. Siinä ajassa hän oli ehtinyt väläyttää itsestään jo kaikenlaista.

”Suutele mua sitten.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin lanteille ja nojautui lähemmäs. Baekhyun piteli hengitystään, hän tärisi jännityksestä odottaessaan, milloin Yeolin huulet osuisivat hänen omilleen.

Chanyeol nosti katseensa Baekhyunin huulista hänen silmiinsä ja näytti kysyvältä. Baekhyun tajusi miehen empivän jälleen, hän näytti käyvän sisällään jonkinsorttista kamppailua. Tai sitten mies vai pelleili hänen kanssaan.

”Unohda sitten”, Baekhyun sanoi pettyneenä ja oli työntää Chanyeolin kauemmas. Hänen kätensä jäi harmaan villapaidan peittämälle rintamukselle, kun hänellä ei ollutkaan voimaa työntää hänen alahuuleensa tarttuvaa miestä pois luotaan. Hän vastasi suudelmaan ja nautti koko kroppaa värisyttävästä tunteesta. Hän ei ollut tuntenut sellaista pitkään aikaan.

Pehmeät, tutkivat suudelmat olivat koukuttavia. Baekhyun oli vakuuttunut, Yeol tiesi, mitä oli tekemässä ja vaikutti kokeneelta. Hän oli tehnyt elämässään varmasti enemmän syntiä kuin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas ja katsoi Baekhyunia aivan eri tapaan kuin hetki sitten. Kaikki se epävarmuus oli vaihtunut peittelemättömäksi kiinnostuneisuudeksi, häpeilettömyydeksi.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja vei kätensä edessä olevan niskalle. Hän valutti katseensa täyteläisiin huuliin, hänellä oli jo ikävä.

”Mä en kaipaa ystävää”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja painoi otsansa vasten Baekhyunin otsaa. Baekhyun naurahti matalaan sävyyn, hän oli huomannut. Pörröpää taisi kaivata vain fyysistä läheisyyttä.

Ja hän halusi antaa.

”Pannaanko?” Baekhyun kysyi, häpeämättä sanojaan.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja palautti huulensa Baekhyunin omalle. Baekhyun veti hänet tiukemmin kiinni itseensä ja antoi itselleen luvan nauttia toisen kropasta ilman sitoumuksia. Hän ei muutenkaan näkisi Chanyeolia enää. Hänellä ei ollut enää tarvetta käydä kirjastolla.

* * *

Baekhyun astui sisään asuntoon, jossa tuoksui kummalliselta. Hän heitti reppunsa eteisen lattialle ja potki kengät jalastaan. Hän rynnisti sisemmäs asuntoon ja henkäisi ihastuksesta. Hänen tummalla kaakelilla peitetty keittiönsä oli saanut lisää valoa uusitusta, valkoisesta kaakelipinnasta ja tila tuntui olevan heti avarampi.

Olohuoneen katosta roikkuva nyrkkeilysäkki kutsui häntä luokseen. Baekhyun juoksi lähemmäs, iski voimaa täynnä olevan oikean suoran mustan säkin pintaan ja lopulta nojautui halaamaan sitä oikein rakastavasti. Hänellä oli ollut niin ikävä kotiin.

Baekhyun lannistui makuuhuoneeseen päin katsoessaan. Remonttireiskojen tieltä siirretyt huonekalut odottivat takaisin paikoilleen pääsemistä. Hänellä ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin kääriä hihat ja pistää töpinäksi. Hän ei ikinä pääsisi nukkumaan omaan sänkyyn, jos ei raahaisi puolta keittiön ja olohuoneen kalusteista omille paikoilleen.

Huhkiminen keskeytyi ovikellon soittoon. Baekhyun irrotti otteensa sohvasta ja käveli tuimasti ilmeillen ovelle. Pizzalaatikoiden kanssa häntä tervehtivä Jongdae hymyili tuikkivin silmin.

”Tuparit!” hän hihkaisi leikkisyyttä äänessään ja astui sisään Baekhyunin tehdessä hänelle tilaa. Pizzalaatikoista leijuva tuoksu sulatti hänen sydämensä. Jos Dae olisi ilmaantunut huudeille ilman kantamuksia, hän olisi saattanut jättää avaamatta.

”Tarvitsetko apua?” Jongdae kysyi ja kehui asunnon uutta sisäpintaa. Vahinko oli sattunut kreivin aikaan, Baekhyunien ei tarvinnut kustantaa uusia kaakeleita tai seinämaaleja omasta pussistaan.

”Ainahan se kelpaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja istui pöydän ääreen. Hän oli juuri hetki sitten saanut ruokapöydän ja tuolit oikealle paikalle.

Jongdae katseli pizzalaatikoita avaavaa Baekhyunia pitkään tutkien. Hän analysoi jotain, kun ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään pitkään aikaan.

”Onko jotain sattunut?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan, mitä nyt sellaista peruskauraa. Hän oli melkein huutanut aamiaisbuffetin asiakkaille jatkuvasta sotkemisesta ja riidellyt tiskaripojan kanssa aikaisemmin päivällä. Nuorempi oli ripittänyt hänet ja hänen tylyn käytöksensä, ja siitä oli jäänyt paska maku suuhun, ei sen kummempaa. Edellisen illan spontaani seksi ei ollut jättänyt pitkäaikaisia vaikutuksia hänen mielialaansa. Aamulla olo oli ollut kevyt, mutta töihin tullessa kaikki oli mennyt enemmän tai vähemmän päin sitä itseään.

”Kaikki on ihan hyvin”, hän vastasi ja osoitti makuuhuoneeseensa, jonka tavaranpaljous oli vähentynyt reippaalla kädellä.

Dae ei niellyt vastausta. Baekhyun ei kuitenkaan suostunut avautumaan. Hän ei halunnut vaivata miestä omilla ongemilla.

”Olit maanantaina niin mellevänä”, Jongdae irvisti.

”Mikä lie mielenhäiriö”, Baekhyun tuhahti. Ikätoveri oli kai unohtanut, että hän oli yleensä ärtynyt koko ajan. Se oli hänen perusluonteensa.

”Jos niin sanot”, Jongdae henkäisi ja valui ajatuksiinsa. Hän kehotti Baekhyunia syömään paljon ja muistamaan myös jatkossa säännöllisen ateriarytmin.

Baekhyunia ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. Hänellä ei ollut edes muuta ruokaa kuin kuiva-aineita. Merilevälevyjä ja riisiä. Hän ei aikonut käydä kaupassa vasta kuin seuraavana päivänä töistä tullessaan.

”Tuleeko sulla ikävä kirjastoa?” Jongdae kysyi.

Baekhyun oli tukehtua pizzaansa. Hän köhi kurkkunsa puhtaaksi ja hörppäsi vettä perään, puna oli noussut kasvoille. Takahuoneen sohvalla harrastettu seksi ei ollut lähtenyt mielestä Baekhyunin poistuessa kirjastosta myöhään keskiviikon ja torstain välisenä yönä, kuten suunnitelmissa oli ollut. Kiihkeä säätäminen oli jäänyt pyörimään mielen perukoille.

”Mitä tarkoitat?” hän kysyi, koittaen piilottaa nolostuneet kasvonsa. Chanyeol ja hänen yllättävän timmi kroppansa muistaminen sai hänen olonsa tukalaksi. Hän silti päätti jättää sen siihen yhteen kertaan. Eihän hänellä ollut hänen yhteystietojaan tai mitään.

”No sitä vaan, kun olet hengaillut siellä kuukauden päivät illasta toiseen. Kai siinä tyhjä olo tulee, kun ei enää tarvitsekaan mennä.”

”Paremminkin helpottunut”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pudisti Yeolin mielestään. ”Ei tarvitse olla siellä muiden riesana.”

Jongdae kiinnostui, hän ei tiennyt Baekhyunin tutustuneen Chanyeoliin. Hän luuli ikätoverin käyttäneen aikansa pelkästään lukemiseen.

”Mitä tarkoitat?” hän kysyi, kun ystävä ei avannut salaisuuksien arkkua vapaaehtoisesti.

”En mitään”, Baekhyun murahti ja vaihtoi sujuvasti puheenaihetta. He eivät olleet nähneet muutamaan päivään vuorojen sattuessa eri ajoille ja töissä nähdessä he olivat puhuneet vain työasioista. Oli aika syventyä vähän mielenkiintoisempiin juttuihin kuin hänen pinnallisiin suhteisiinsa.

* * *

Baekhyun pienensi television äänenvoimakkuutta, hän oli varma kuulleensa kolinaa rapusta. Kylmät väreet kulkivat selkäpiissä pelkästä ajatuksesta.

Ovikello soi, äänekäs rimpautus aiheutti melkein sydämenpysähdyksen. Hän katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, hän ei odottanut ketään. Oli lauantai-ilta ja kello oli melkein kymmenen.

Ehkä se oli Minseok hyung, Baekhyun ajatteli noustessaan laiskanlinnastaan. Hän käveli varovasti eteiseen, sytytti valot ja avasi ulko-oven.

Mies pitkässä villakangastakissa ja ohutsankaisissa silmälaseissa näytti väsyneemmältä kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Baekhyunin suu sulkeutui, käytävässä seisovan Chanyeolin suu puolestaan avautui.

”Saanko tulla?”

Baekhyun astui sivummalle ja päästi miehen sisään. Yeol veti oven kiinni perässään ja riisui ulkovaatteensa naulakkoon. Baekhyun johdatti hänet television ja kynttilän valaisemaan olohuoneeseen ja istutti hänet sohvalle.

”Et halunnut mennä kotiin, vai?” Baekhyun kysyi ja käveli keittiön puolelle valmistamaan teetä. Park näytti siltä kuin olisi kupposen tarpeessa. Kamomilla oli rauhoittavaa ja auttoi nukahtamaan paremmin.

”Sano, jos musta on vaivaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja koitti seurata telkkarissa menevää trilleriä, mutta hänen päänsä painui alaspäin aina uudelleen.

”Ei susta ole”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kasasi teekupit tarjottimelle sillä aikaa kun vesi kiehui. Hän lisäsi veden posliiniseen teepannuun ja kiikutti koko lastin olohuoneeseen.

Baekhyun istui Chanyeolin vierelle ja oli laskea kätensä hänen olkapäälleen, muttei uskaltanut. Jokin selvästi painoi miestä, hänen mielensä oli matalampi kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

”Kaipaatko sittenkin ystävää?” hän kysyi varovasti. Hän voisi kyllä kuunnella, jos miehellä oli jotain sydämen päällä.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja henkäisi syvään. ”Saanko jäädä yöksi?”

”Saat”, Baekhyun lupasi ja laski kätensä miehen olkapäälle, silitti lohduttaen. Park ei kai halunnut olla yksin.

Chanyeol oli alkanut puhua saatuaan teekupin kouraansa. Hän kertoi kirjastolla vallinneesta kaaoksesta, jota henkilöstöpula oli aiheuttanut. Hän tuntui olevan ihan lopussa, henkiset ja fyysiset voimavarat olivat hivunneet olemattomiin.

Baekhyunia teki pahaa kuunnella, millainen määrä työtä Yeolin niskoille oli sysätty. Hänen vatsaansa väänsi, omantunnontuskat olivat edelleen valtavat. Hän oli aiheuttanut kerta toisensa jälkeen lisää vaivaa omilla tempuillaan. Hän ei koskaan oppinut kokonaan, millaiset seuraukset hänen problemaattisuudellaan saattoi olla. Hän yleensä ajatteli vain omaa napaansa. Oli kai peiliin katsomisen paikka.

”Huomenna on ensimmäinen vapaapäiväni duuniputken jälkeen. Ajattelin nukkua helvetin pitkään.”

Baekhyun irvisti olohuoneen pimeyden turvin. Hänen täytyisi olla Funshinessä kello yksi, hän ja tiskaripoika olivat duunissa koko viikonlopun.

”Lähden tietysti heti, kun käsket”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hörppäsi teestä. ”En halua häiritä elämääsi.”

”Häiritse vaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili puolittain. ”Olet mielenkiintoista seuraa, Park.”

Chanyeol haukotteli jo. Kamomillateellä ei tainnut olla mitään vaikutusta asiaan. Ryhdittömässä asennossa istuva mies näytti halajavan jo unten maille.

Baekhyun sammutti telkkarin ja laski teemukinsa tarjottimelle. Yeol katsoi häntä kiinnostuneena, tosin uneeliaana.

”Nukutko siinä vai tuletko viereeni?”

Chanyeol ei ollut odottanut kysymystä, ainakaan ilmeestä päätellen. Hölmistyneisyys paistoi kauas, hämmentynyt inahdus seurasi perässä.

Baekhyun hymyili huvittuneena. Silmät tuikkien hän tarjosi kättään ja heilautti sormiaan, kun Yeol ei saanut itseensä liikettä.

”Etkö uskalla tulla?” hän kysyi ja heilautti kättään täyden huomion saamiseksi.

”Uskallatko sä ottaa?” Chanyeol kysyi ja laski teemukin tarjottimelle. Baekhyun nyökkäsi itsevarmasti ja puri huultaan odottaessaan hörökorvan seuraavaa siirtoa.

Chanyeol nousi ylös sohvalta ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. Baekhyun puhalsi pöydällä olevan kynttilän sammuksiin ja kiskaisi miehen mukaansa viileään makuuhuoneeseen. Hänen askeleensa olivat keveitä eikä häntä väsyttänyt juuri ollenkaan, mutta se ei haitannut. Hän voisi paijata miehen poskea niin kauan, että hän nukahtaisi ja katsella häntä kaikessa rauhassa siihen asti, että nukahtaisi itsekin. Ehkä haaveilla, tulisiko heille vielä lisää yhteisiä hetkiä, vai jäisikö se viimeiseksi kerraksi. Sillä hän taisi oikeasti olla vähän ihastunut.


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun hymyili. Hän katseli rintakehäänsä vasten painautunutta Chanyeolia ja hänen kiristyneitä kasvojaan, tunsi vahvat kädet ympärillään ja nautti siitä lämmöstä, jonka kaksi kehoa ja yksi peitto saivat aikaan.

Chanyeol oli nukkunut kiinni Baekhyunissa koko yön. Hän ei ollut päästänyt irti hetkeksikään, vaikka Baekhyun oli yrittänyt vaihtaa asentoa. Hän oli livunnut alemmas Baekhyuniin nähden ja hänen jalkansa törröttivät yli sängynpäädyn, mutta häntä ei vaikuttanut haittaavan.

Chanyeol liikahti, makuuhuoneeseen tulvivat auringonsäteet olivat tavoittaneet hänetkin. Aamu oli valjennut jo tovi sitten, kello näytti yhdeksää. Baekhyunin herätyskello oli asetettu vasta kymmeneksi, mutta häntä ei hirveästi haitannut herätä ennen sitä. Ainakin hän sai kaikessa rauhassa katsella edessään olevia kasvoja ja miettiä, mitä kaikkea ne kätkivät taakseen. Mikä oli ajanut hänet inhoamaan omaa kotiaan ja mikä oli aiheuttanut hänen apeutensa. Ehkä hän saisi kuulla miehen elämäntarinan jossain vaiheessa.

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä hitaasti ja katsoi hämmentyneenä Baekhyuniin. Baekhyun painoi huulensa miehen otsalle ja toivotti hänelle hyvää huomenta tavalla, jolla hän harvoille valituille toivotti. Vatsassa nipisteli, lämmin iho vasten hänen huuliaan sai hänet leijumaan jonnekin muihin sfääreihin.

”Nukuitko hyvin?” Baekhyun kysyi, kuulostaen tahtomattaan liiankin hunajaiselta. Hän puri huultaan ja kirosi itsensä, hän oli todellakin menettänyt järkensä niin lyhyessä ajassa.

Unenpöpperöinen Chanyeol ei välittänyt hänen äänensävystään. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja löysensi otettaan Baekhyunin ympäriltä, häneltä tuntui kestävän kauan aikaa ymmärtää olevansa jossain muualla kuin kotonaan tai siellä, missä ikinä yleensä yönsä tapasi viettää.

Baekhyunin tuli heti kylmä, kun Yeol kellahti selälleen hänen viereensä. Maailman raadollisuus muistui mieleen, ajatukset tulevasta työpäivästä palautua. Naama valahti välittömästi tylympään ilmeeseen, pörröpään maaginen kosketus oli menettänyt vaikutuksensa.

”Hyvin nukuitko?” Baekhyun kysyi uudemman kerran ja pöllämystyi typerää sanojen asettelua. Chanyeol naurahti matalasti ja vilkaisi häneen, silmät tuikkien.

Baekhyun pöyhi tyynyään parempaan asentoon ja laski päänsä vasten sitä uudelleen. Hän makasi kyljellään, kädet tyynyn alla, katseli häntä vilkuilevaa miestä hento puna kasvoillaan. Hänen varpaansa hivuttautuivat edessä makaavan paljaalle säärelle yhteisen peiton suojissa.

Chanyeol hätkähti kovasti kylmien varpaiden osuessa hänen kuumalle iholleen. Baekhyun nauroi, hänessä oleva, harvoin nähty leikkisyys nosti päätään. Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi voimakasta halua kiusata uuteen päivään heräilevää miestä, ärsyttämättä häntä kuitenkaan liikaa.

Chanyeol kääntyi kyljelleen. Hän työnsi kätensä päänsä alla olevan tyynyn alle ja tuijotti Baekhyunia yhtä intensiivisesti. Baekhyun pystyi vain arvailemaan, mitä mies näki. Oliko yöpöydällä olevien lasien linsseissä tehoja, plussaa vai miinusta, vai olivatko ne vain huvin vuoksi mukana roikkumassa.

Baekhyun nosti jalkansa Yeolin jalan ylle ja seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten Yeolin käsi siirtyi tyynyn alta peiton alle. Karheat sormet eksyivät hänen reidelleen ja kulkivat hitaasti ylemmäs, alemmas, liikkuivat pientä ympyrää. Katsekontakti pysyi, mutta haavekuvat ottivat vallan. Peittelemätön kiinnostus ja sensuellit kosketukset kiihottivat häntä. Mitä väliä, jos Chanyeol pitäisi häntä helppona? Ehkä hän olikin, kun kaikessa muussa hän oli niin vaikea.

Baekhyun nousi Yeolin päälle hajareisin painettuaan hänet ensin selälleen makaamaan. Hän laskeutui alemmas, vei kasvonsa lähemmäs hörökorvan omia ja katseli häntä ihaillen, tutkien.

Chanyeolin kädet nousivat t-paidan peittämille kyljille. Nopeasti hänen sormensa löysivät tiensä paidan alle, laskeutuivat paljaalle iholle ja saivat kylmät väreet kulkemaan Baekhyunin selässä.

Baekhyun ei aikaillut enempää. Hän suuteli Chanyeolia varovasti, maistoi yön aikana kuivuneita huulia. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan ja veti häntä paremmin kiinni itseensä.

Kokeilevat suudelmat vaihtuivat ehdotteleviin. Kädet kulkeutuivat herkimpiin paikkoihin ja saivat ympärillä olevan maailman häviämään jälleen hetkeksi. Baekhyun nautti, eikä häntä kaduttanut yhtään. Enää ei tarvinnut edes kysyä, molemmat tiesivät, mitä halusivat ja sen he aikoivat myös saada.

* * *

Baekhyun käveli kevein askelin Funshinen asiakastilojen puolelle. Kahvikonetta puhdistamassa olevan Minseok hyungin silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan.

”Mitäs hittoa sulle on tapahtunut?”

Baekhyun hieraisi kauluspaitansa alta pilkottavaa, purtua kaulaansa ja päätti napittaa ylimmäisen napinkin. Aamuinen painiminen oli käynyt paikoitellen rajuna. Aamiaiseen (oikeastaan jo lounaaseen) varattu aika oli käytetty muihin aktiiviteetteihin, ja sen vuoksi Baekhyunilla oli huutava nälkä. Ennen töihin lähtöä hän oli saanut Yeolilta proteiinipatukan, ja hän oli syönyt pukuhuoneessa ennen kamppeittensa vaihtamista.

”Fritsu”, Eunji murahti ja työnsi Minseokin takahuoneen puolelle. Hän kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen ja kertoi nopeasti, mitä hän oli tehnyt, mitä oli tekemättä ja minkä sai jättää tekemättä. Tiskaripojan kanssa kaksin iltaa tekeminen, ja vielä viikonloppuna, oli rankkaa puuhaa. Yleensä Baekhyun toimi vain baristana, mutta työntekijäpula pisti hänet myös leipurin hommiin. Onneksi Funshine oli franchise-yritys, joka kuului isompaan kahvilaketjuun. Suurin osa tavarasta oli valmista tai ainakin helppo valmistaa. Tiskaripoika tarjoili ja tiskasi, Baekhyun teki kaiken muun, tai ainakin yritti. Hänelläkin oli vain kaksi kättä.

”Kuule”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja tarttui naista kokintakista ennen kuin hän ehtisi haaveillakaan kotiin pääsemisestä. Eunji nosti pyöreät silmänsä häneen ja odotti asiaa.

”Tai no unohda”, Baekhyun murahti ja heilautti kättään vähättelyn merkiksi. Hän oli meinannut kysyä jotain hyvin itsestäänselvää, vaikka tiesi järkevän vastauksen jo valmiiksi.

”Kakaise ulos, Byun. Mitä teit?”

”Harrastin seksiä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili väkinäisesti perään. Eunji pyöräytti silmiään ja tökki Baekhyunin kaulaa pitkällä etusormellaan.

”Luulitko, ettei kukaan huomannut?”

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän ei pitänyt yksityisasioidensa jakamisesta juuri siitä syystä, että sai kuulla jatkuvaa naljailua. Jossain vaiheessa hänen hermonsa loppuivat ja nyrkki osuisi johonkin. Yleensä vaaleanharmaaseen tiiliseinään, jolla tiskiosan seinusta oli vuorattu.

Eunji pyysi hiljaa anteeksi. Baekhyun loi häneen välittömästi lempeämmän katseen.

”Mä vaan mietin. Hän tuli luokseni illalla ensin ilman taka-ajatuksia, sitten aamulla tilanne vain… eskaloitui. Ettei hän vain olisi kuitenkin pelkän seksin perässä?”

”Sun täytyy selvittää asia itse”, Eunji sanoi ja pahoitteli, ettei hän voinut eikä halunnut sekaantua asiaan. Ihan oikeassahan hän oli.

”Haluaisitko sä sitten jotain muutaki kuin seksiä?” Eunji kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan, pudisti päätään ja lopulta nyökkäsi. Hän myönsi olevansa jo ihastunut, onneton Park oli sekoittanut hänet aivan täysin parissa hassussa viikossa. Ongelma oli kuitenkin se, ettei hänellä ollut hajuakaan, mitä Chanyeol tunsi tai halusi, fyysisen läheisyyden lisäksi.

”Töihin siitä, Byun”, nainen tokaisi, kun kahvilan ovi kävi. Baekhyun nosti leveän hymyn kasvoilleen ja kohtasi lähestyvät asiakkaat ammattimaiseen tapaan. Ehkä vähän oikeasti hyvällä tuulella.

* * *

Baekhyunilta oli mennyt todella pitkään saada Jongdae karistetuksi hänen kannoiltaan. Töiden jälkeen kuntosalilla kulutettu parituntinen oli jatkunut päivällisen merkeissä. Vatsat täyteen saatuaan Jongdae olisi halunnut saattaa Baekhyunin kotiin, mutta hänen oli keksittävä jokin veruke, jolla saada mies jatkamaan matkaansa yksin. Baekhyun ei ollut menossa kotiin, hän oli menossa kirjastolle. Salaa siksi, sillä ikätoveri ei saisi ikinä tietää hänen käyvän siellä muiden kuin kirjojen takia.

Baekhyun paineli supermarkettiin Jongdaen hävitessä kulman taakse. Hän tarttui ostoskoriin ja keräsi mukaansa kaikkea pientä, mansikoita, viinirypäleitä ja kuohuviinipullon. Osti myös sojua, jos viinit eivät maistuisi. Hän ei halunnut ostaa kuitenkaan liikaa, ettei tavaraa menisi hukkaan, jos hän ei saisi niitä missään vaiheessa iltaa esille. Hän oli menossa katsomaan, mitä Yeolille kuului. He eivät olleet nähneet viiteen päivään.

Kaupasta selvittyään Baekhyun käveli reippain askelin puolentoista kilometrin päässä olevalle kirjastolle. Oli alkava ilta ja ihmiset olivat valinneet hengailumestaksi muita paikkoja kuin kaupunginosan lahoavan lafkan.

Tottuneesti Baekhyun astui sisään pääovista ja käveli pitkin pitkää käytävää, pidellen molemmilla käsillä kiinni reppunsa hihnoista. Hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt asiakaspalvelutiskin takana istuvaan Chanyeoliin. Sillä kertaa hän ei ollut tilassa yksin. Tumma nutturapäinen nainen seisoi tietokoneen ääressä istuvan Yeolin takana ja viittoi pöytäryhmille levittäytyneen Minhyunin kanssa. Chanyeol koitti seurata meneillä olevaa keskustelua parhaansa mukaan, mutta hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi lähemmäs astelevaan Baekhyuniin.

Nainen tönäisi Chanyeolia olkapäähän ja älähti vaativasti. ”Sano säkin nyt jotain.”

Baekhyun katsoi keskenään puhuvan kolmikon suuntaan ja kumarsi heille puolimuodollisesti samalla kun ohitti heidät. Hän kaarsi kaunokirjallisuuden osastolle ja valitsi jonkin hyllynväleistä valitakseen kirjan, jota voisi lueskella siihen asti, että kirjasto tyhjenisi muista asiakkaista.

Baekhyun ei saanut silmäänsä irti asiakaspalvelutiskin luona käytävästä keskustelusta. Nainen yritti takoa sanomisiaan vinhasti viuhtovan nuorikon päähän ja Chanyeol näytti lähinnä epävarmalta.

Baekhyun laski katseensa edessä oleviin kirjoihin ja kuunteli kauempaa kuuluvaa puheensorinaa. Hän erotti vain Minhyunin nimen ja sanan _veli_ , nainen ja Hyun olivat verisukulaisia. Se selvensi paljon, muttei tarpeeksi.

Baekhyun tarttui hyllyn keskivaiheilla olevaan kovakantiseen, välittämättä liiemmin takakannen tekstistä. Hän otti kirjan mukaansa ja päätti linnoittautua kirjaston perälle, muhkuraiseen tuoliin.

_”Minyeon-ah.”_

Baekhyun pysähtyi kuullessaan Chanyeolin äänen. Siinä äänessä oli hipaus pelkoa, paljon hämmentyneisyttä. Baekhyun ravisteli uteliaisuutensa pois ja päätti keskittyä ainoastaan kirjaan, jonka hän oli valinnut.

* * *

Chanyeol työnsi kirjakärryä kohti Baekhyunia. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja laski jalat alas tuolilta, mies oli motkottanut hänelle asiasta liian monta kertaa.

”Jouduitko taas evakkoon?” Chanyeol kysyi pysähdyttyään Baekhyunin läheisyyteen.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä. ”Oikeastaan mä tulin tapaamaan sua.”

Chanyeol virnisti puolittain ja veti kärryn läheisen hyllyn väliin. Hän tarttui kärryllä oleviin niteisiin ja alkoi hyllyttää niitä. Hänen liikkeensä olivat hitaat ja ote löysä, teokset meinasivat tipahtaa näpeistä. Katse oli liimautunut kevyempää talvitakkia harteillaan pitelevään mieheen.

”Tuliko ikävä?”

”En olisi itsekään uskonut, miten järkyttävä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja käänsi kirjan avoimen sivun yläreunan pienelle hiirenkorvalle. Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat, hän oli ehtinyt nähdä.

”Mitä kuuluu?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti toisen jalan takaisin tuolille, hän kaipasi mukavaa asentoa.

”Mitäs tässä”, Chanyeol sanoi kohauttaessaan olkiaan. Kirjat liikkuivat omille paikoilleen nopeammin.

”Olet saanut levättyä ja sellaista…” Baekhyun mietti puoliääneen. Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Hänen kasvonsa eivät olleet enää niin nuutuneet, mutta häneen jämähtänyt apeus oli edelleen jäljellä.

”Tarjoukseni yösijasta on edelleen voimassa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloon. Vartin yli kymmenen, vasta.

”Kiitti”, Yeol hymyili. ”Pidetään mielessä.”

Baekhyun vastasi hymyyn puolikkaalla virnistyksellä ja koitti palata kirjan pariin, mutta Chanyeolin katseleminen oli paljon mukavampaa ajanvietettä.

”Onko täällä muita?” hän kysyi.

”Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Lehtisali tyhjentyi vartti sitten. Minhyuniekin joutui jo lähtemään.”

Baekhyun heitti kirjan sivummalle ja veti reppunsa esiin. Hän nosti kaupasta haalimansa iltapalan esiin (juomia lukuunottamatta) ja levitti kätensä.

”Tauon paikka”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol tarttui kauempana olevan pöytäryhmän yhteen tuoliin ja kantoi sen mukanaan pöydän ääreen. Hän istui alas ja silmäili hedelmistä ja pikkusuolaisista kasattua ateriaa huvittuneena.

”Mulla on ystävä, joka kieltää menemästä nukkumaan tyhjällä vatsalla”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Kim Jongdae.”

”Jongdae…” Chanyeol mietti, mutta hänen ilmeensä kertoi, ettei hän tuntenut sen nimistä henkilöä. Baekhyun oli helpottunut, ehkä hän sitten voisi jakaa mietteitään ja ajatuksiaan Chanyeoliin liittyen.

”Tulitko sä oikeasti tänne vain mun takia?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun tarjosi hänelle viinirypäleitä ja mietti puoliääneen, oliko hän sittenkin ihan typerä. Entä, jos Chanyeol ei välittänytkään hänestä. Jos hän välitti vain hänen kropastaan.

”Olet suloinen”, mies jatkoi. Baekhyun irvisti. Ei todellakaan ollut, vaan typerä ja naiivi Byun.

”Mäkin ikävöin sua. Kirjasto tuntuu tyhjältä ilman läsnäoloasi.”

Baekhyun murahti hiljaa. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miten suhtautua moisiin sanoihin. Vasta, kun Chanyeolin lämpimät sormet hipaisivat hänen omiaan, hän rohkeni hymyillä. Vilkaista pidempään ja hymyillä ujosti. Vatsassa nipisteli, vähän nauratti.

”Ehkä mun pitäisi alkaa käymään täällä taas”, hän sanoi ja kohotti katseensa vienosti hymyilevään Yeoliin.

”Pitäisin siitä”, mies sanoi ja tarttui kunnolla Baekhyunin käteen. Katsekontakti oli syvä, Baekhyunin posket punoittivat lisää. Kiusaantuneena hän ravisteli Yeolin käden irti omaltaan ja tarttui mansikkarasiaan ja tarjosi niitä miehelle.

”Mä en yleensä huolehdi muista. Kaikki huolehtivat musta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katseli, miten Yeol söi.

”Mä taas en osaa pitää huolta kenestäkään muusta kuin itsestäni”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyunin mieliala muuttui. Tarkoittiko mies, ettei hän välittänyt mistään muusta kuin tarpeittensa tyydyttämisestä. Oliko Baekhyun hänelle sittenkin pelkkää seksiä?

”Olen yrittänyt opetella”, Yeol sanoi. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta, ääneen. Pörröpää ihmetteli hänen reaktiotaan.

”Usein olen paska ihminen.”

Baekhyun hymyili paljastaen loistavan hammasrivinsä. Chanyeol hölmistyi entisestään.

”Sittenhän meitä on kaksi”, Baekhyun naurahti. Kaksi paskaa voisivat olla yhdessä yksi hyvä. Chanyeol sai hänestä esiin paljon puolia, joita muiden kanssa ei ollut havaittavissa.

”Kiitos siitä yöstä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Et tiedäkään, miten paljon tarvitsin sitä.”

Baekhyun hymyili ja palautti kätensä Chanyeolin kädelle. Se yö oli ollut kuuma ja kroppa oli jumiutunut samassa asennossa nukkumisesta, mutta toisen keho vasten omaa oli jättänyt jäljet hänen sydämeensä asti. Hän halusi sen tapahtuvan uudelleen. Hän halusi upottaa itsensä Yeolin vahvaan syliin. Tai pidellä Parkia, niin kuin silloin.

”Jos sä haluat puhua—”

”En mä välitä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja peitti loukkaantuneisuutensa. Hän vihasi päälle puhumista, mutta koitti ymmärtää. Chanyeol ei vaikuttanut olevan sitä tyyppiä, joka avautui omista ongelmistaan. Mikä hän oli sitä vaatimaan, kun itse oli ihan samanlainen. Kyllä elämässä kaikki tapasi järjestyä, kun malttoi tarpeeksi odottaa.

”En mä pahalla”, Yeol sanoi ja puraisi mansikkaa. Hän tarjosi puolet Baekhyunille.

Hyun söi mansikan ja leppyi nopeasti. Park oli ihmeellinen ja hän piti siitä.

”Milloin viimeksi olet käynyt lomalla?” hän kysyi. Chanyeolin katse liikkui ympäriinsä hänen miettiessä oikein ääneen. Ilmeisesti hyvin kauan sitten.

”Tädilläni on lomaosake Alpeilla”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tutkaili miehen reaktiota. Hän muisti hyvin, miten miehen facebook-profiilin kansikuvassa oli ollut luminen maisema. Hän halusi tietää, pitikö Yeol lumesta. Ehkä se antaisi luontevan aasinsillan tutustumiseen. Hän nimittäin todella halusi tietää edessään istuvasta hörökorvasta kaiken.

”Hän vuokraa sitä huokeaan hintaan”, hän lisäsi. Yeol nyrpisti nenäänsä. Ei tainnut kiinnostaa.

”Ei näillä palkoilla Eurooppaan lähdetä”, Yeol naurahti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi kompaten. Lentäminen oli kallista ja muut kulut siihen päälle veisivät ison lommon tilistä, vaikka asuminen olisikin puoli-ilmaista. Lisäksi sellaisiin reissuihin tarvittiin aina vähintään viikko lomaa, jotta ehtisi palautua reissusta takaisin työkuntoon.

Baekhyun vilkaisi jälleen kelloa. Yeol myös. Hän kiitti ruoasta ja nousi ylös, pahoitellen.

”Työt tekemättä”, hän sanoi ja palasi kirjakärryn luokse.

Baekhyun etsi mukavan asennon ja nojasi käteensä. Hän söi mansikat samalla, kun katseli, miten luonnollisesti, vaikkakin raskain askelin Yeol liikkui hyllynvälistä toiselle. Ja mitä enemmän hän miestä katseli, sitä itsevarmemmaksi hän muuttui. Hän halusi Yeolin ja halusi tehdä hänestä onnellisemman. Sitten hän saattaisi itsekin olla sellainen. Onnellisempi.


	9. Chapter 9

Vaikka oli arkipäivä, Myeongdongin ostoskeskuksessa oli rutkalti ihmisiä. Väenpaljouden aiheuttama puheensorina oli harmillinen paha vapaapäivään, mutta Baekhyunin ei auttanut valittaa. Jos hän olisi odottanut iltapäivään, hän olisi joutunut seikkailemaan vaateliikkeestä toiseen käytävät tukkivien kouluikäisten joukossa. Pelkkä ajatuskin sai kylmät väreet liikkeelle.

Uuden kevättakin hankkiminen oli yhtä tuskaa. Entiselle oli käynyt köpelösti hihan tarttuessa kuormarullakkoon; puolet vasemmasta hihasta oli repeytynyt komean rasahduksen saattelemana. Lisäksi salilla käyminen oli tuottanut sen verran tulosta, ettei lihasta saaneet käsivarret meinanneet enää mahtua sen kokoiseen takkiin. Oli nieltävä ylpeytensä ja asteltava kaupoille henkilökohtaisesti. Samalla hän voisi ostaa Funshineen oman päällystakin, ettei tarvinnut hajottaa omia kamppeita.

Takin metsästäminen keskeytyi yllättävään näkyyn. Kultasepänliikkeestä ulos kävelevä Chanyeol ujutti kätensä avonaisen villakangastakin taskuihin ja katseli ympärilleen. Ennen kuin Baekhyun tajusikaan, hän oli nostanut kätensä pystyyn ja vilkutti kymmenisen metrin päässä seisovalle Chanyeolille.

Baekhyun joutui ottamaan ensimmäisen askeleen. Hän käveli rannekelloonsa vilkuilevan miehen luokse ja tervehti häntä lyhyellä tervehdyksellä. Chanyeol nosti katseensa häneen ja hymyili pienesti.

”Onko kiire? Joudatko lounaalle?” Baekhyun kysyi. Häntä oli alkanut hiukoa, vaatekauppojen kiertely oli yhtä tuskaa. Verensokeri oli ehtinyt tipahtaa jälleen ja vitutuskäyrä nousta samassa suhteessa.

Yeol mietti pitkään, vähän liiankin. Baekhyunin ilme muuttui odottavasta hermostuneeksi, hän ei halunnut olla vaivaksi. Kellonaika sattui nyt vain olemaan sopivasti lounasajan korvilla, eikä hän pitänyt yksin syömisestä.

”Mä menen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja otti askeleen kohti ostarin lempiravintolansa. Sieltä sai aina parasta kotiruokaa huokeaan hintaan. Vatsa tulisi täyteen ja nälkä pysyisi loitolla kauan. Jaksaisi sitä etsiä uutta takkia vähän paremmilla hermoilla.

Chanyeol lähti mukaan. Hän pahoitteli hitaalla käymistään, mielenpäällä tuntui olevan paljon.

”Vapaapäivä?” hän kysyi. Äänensävy oli erityisen lempeä.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti ja kumautti rintaansa, sydän oli vallan villiintynyt moisesta. Chanyeol oli muutenkin ehtinyt jo luikerrella hänen sydämeensä, tunteet – kiinnostuminen, ihastuminen – vaikuttivat vahvistuvan hetki hetkeltä.

”Lupasin viedä Minhyunien parin tunnin päästä Hongdaeen. Jos Mapon reissu kiinnostaa, hyppää kyytiin.”

Baekhyun mietti, mitä hän Mapossa oikein tekisi. Kirsikankukkasesonkiin oli vielä kuukauden päivät aikaa. Junggun ulkopuolella ei ollut elämää, mutta yhtäkkiä häntä alkoi kiinnostaa. Ehkä se oli seura, joka teki reissusta mielenkiintoisen.

”Jos musta ei ole vaivaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti ravintolaa viiden metrin päässä. Chanyeol silmäili liikkeen ikkunaan teipattuja mainoksia ja näytti vihreää valoa ravintolavalinnalle. Lounasruoan aromit kutsuivat heitä luokseen.

”Ei susta ole, pikemminkin apua. Käydään hakemassa uusia kirjoja kirjastolle. Makusi on tehnyt muhun lähtemättömän vaikutuksen.”

Baekhyun nauroi typertyneenä. Hänen kirjamakunsa pystyi tiivistämään yhteen sanaan; _intuitiivinen._ Hän tarttui siihen teokseen, joka vaikutti parhaimmalta. Joskus valinnat olivat huonoja, mutta sellaista elämä oli.

”Tiesitkö, että _Sinästä_ on jatko-osa? Tummansininen _Hän.”_

Baekhyun pudisti päätään, ei hän ollut ajatellut moisia. _Sinä_ oli ollut kiinnostavaa luettavaa, vaikka hänen huomionsa oli ollut suureksi osaksi ajasta ihan muualla. Siitä hän pystyi syyttämään pelkästään itseään. Ja ehkä vähän kirjakärryn kanssa liikkuvaa, onnetonta Parkia, joka hänen eteensä aina jostain ilmestyi.

”Jos löydetään se, ostetaan. Saat varata sen ensimmäisenä, jos kiinnostaa”, Chanyeol sanoi.

”Mulla ei ole kirjastokorttia”, Baekhyun muistutti. Chanyeol virnisti, Hyun vannoi näkevänsä leikkisyyden pilkahtavan astetta virkeämmissä silmissä.

”Asia on soviteltavissa.”

Baekhyun istui ensimmäiseen vapaaseen pöytään ja riisui ohuen takkinsa sekä sen alla olevan paksun hupparin. Ikävä ääni muistui mieleen; korviavihlova rasahdus, kun takinhiha oli kokenut kovia tarttuessaan kuormarullakkoon. Ja sitä seuraava Minseok hyungin paskainen nauru – se oli ehkä paskasin nauru, jonka Baekhyun oli elämässään kuullut. Ja vielä niin kiltin hyungin suusta.

”Täytyy vähän shoppailla. Ja mennä Funshinen kautta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja heilautti kättään naistarjoilijalle, joka kiikutti menuja pöytään. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja riisui ulkotakkinsa pöydän sivussa olevaan naulakkoon. Hänellä ei vaikuttanut olevan vasta-argumenttia.

* * *

Baekhyunia jännitti ihan helvetisti, mutta hän koitti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla. Häntä ei olisi mietityttänyt niin paljoa, jos autossa käyty keskustelu olisi ollut koreaksi. Lee Minhyun viittoi tavanomaiseen, aggressiiviseen malliinsa eivätkä Parkin silmät pysyneet edessä olevassa tiessä sitä aikaa, jonka ympärillä oleva liikenne olisi ehkä vaatinut.

Chanyeol pysäytti auton Funshinen edessä olevalle parkkipaikalle ja jätti kaaran tyhjäkäynnille. Hänen kätensä irtosivat ratista välittömästi, keskustelu kävi entistä kuumempana.

”Menee kaksi minuuttia”, Baekhyun sanoi ja poistui takapenkiltä. Chanyeol nyökkäsi hänelle (kai) ja jatkoi Minhyunin kanssa keskustelemista, mistä ikinä he nyt sitten puhuivatkaan.

Baekhyun asteli sisään kahvilaan ja tervehti tiskin takana seisovaa Eunjia nostamalla kätensä pystyyn. Hän tunsi asiakkaiden katseet selässään, muttei välittänyt niistä, vaan käveli staffioven kautta keittiöön.

Jongdae oli asettautunut tiskinurkkaan, herra baristalle oli napsahtanut paskaduunit. Baekhyun myhäili itsekseen, vapaapäivä tuntui kaksi kertaa paremmalta.

”Mitä jäbä?” Dae kysyi ja mulkoili altaassa olevaa sotkua. Baekhyun veti kevyen, vuorellisen ulkotakin vaateliikkeen muovikassista ja näytti hampaitaan. Jongdaeta alkoi heti naurattaa. Hän oli kuullut Baekhyunin kriittiset sanat ja Minseokin paskaisen naurun, tullut katsomaan puoliksi repsottavaa kevättakin hihaa ja hihkunut iloisesti perään. Enää ei tarvinnut Baekhyunin valittaa kiristävistä hihoista ja keksiä tekosyitä, miksi hän ei voisi vääntäytyä kaupoille ostamaan uutta takkia.

Jongdae otti takin vastaan ja tutki sitä uteliaana. Koko oli suuri, takki sopi kaikille ja vaikka värillä ei ollut väliä, se oli musta. Eunji saisi pitää sitä purkaessaan pakastekuormaa ja Minseok hyung viedessä roskia, paikasta oli puuttunut sellainen jo tovin. Olisikohan pitänyt ostaa saman tien kaksi…

”Täytyy mennä”, Baekhyun sanoi muistaessaan liikkeen edustalla hyrskyttävän katumaasturin.

”Nähdään huomenna”, Jongdae sanoi ja jäi ihailemaan ostosta. Baekhyun kaivoi kuitin pussista, heitti pussin roskikseen ja siirtyi salin puolelle. Hän avasi kassan ja otti takkiin sijoitetun summan itselleen, työnsi kuitin hämmästyneen Eunjin käteen ja toivotti hyvää päivänjatkoa.

”Byun”, Eunji kutsui häntä. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri, vaati naista olemaan nopea sanoissaan. Häntä odotettiin.

”Pidä hauskaa, mihin ikinä oletkaan menossa”, nainen virnisti ja vinkkasi silmää perään. Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen ja koitti sanoa jotain nasevaa takaisin, mutta hänen huulensa vääntyivät hampaat paljastavaan hymyyn. Eunji vastasi harvinaiseen, aitoon hymyyn näyttämällä peukkua ja ajoi hänet huudon kanssa ulos kahvilasta.

”Sori kun kesti”, Baekhyun sanoi kömpiessään sisälle autoon setelinippu kourassa. Chanyeol heilautti kättään, hänen aikansa oli kulunut kuin siivillä. Lee Minhyun oli puhelias, nauroi silmät tuikkien ja osoitti kahvilaa. Hän oli kiinnostunut Baekhyunista, ja Baekhyun pystyi vain arvelemaan miksi. Ehkä hän tunnisti hänet kirjastolta, ehkä Yeolilla ei ollut liiemmin ketään ystäviä.

Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi hieman. He eivät olleet Chanyeolin kanssa ystäviä. He olivat enemmänkin seksikumppaneita. Mitä he oikeastaan olivat? Mikä heidän suhteensa mahtoi olla?

”Hän haluaa tietää, oletko töissä kahvilassa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi viimein kunnolla istumaan. Matka, toivottavasti turvallinen sellainen, Mapoon alkoi.

”Eiköhän se ole käynyt jo selväksi”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja työnsi setelinipun lompakkoonsa. Chanyeol kohautti kulmiaan ja vastasi nuoremman uteluihin omalla tavallaan. Baekhyun huokaisi ja pyysi anteeksi, hän oli kärkäs. Aina. Sellainen hän oli.

”Kaikki hyvin”, Chanyeol hymyili. ”Lee Minhyun on raivostuttavan utelias, koska hän ei kuule, mitä muut puhuvat. Hän joutuu kyselemään tehdäkseen johtopäätöksiä.”

Baekhyun virnisti pienesti. Niin olisi kai hänkin. Täytyi vain ymmärtää ja koittaa olla ärsyyntymättä itsestäänselvyyksistä.

”Mapossa on Soulin paras kirjakauppa. Laajin valikoima ja asiantunteva palvelu”, Chanyeol kertoi vaihtaessaan luontevasti aihetta. Baekhyun ei voinut olla miettimättä, miksi Yeol ei vain tilannut kirjoja jostain tukusta, niin kuin kaikki muutkin kirjastot tekivät. Mutta ehkä se oli sitä intohimoa työhönsä.

”Miksi sä et pysynyt arkkitehtinä?” Baekhyun huomasi kysyvänsä. Chanyeol puristi rattia tiukemmin ja vilkaisi Minhyuniin. Nuorikko näytti haluavan tietää, missä mentiin.

”Mä en tykkää luoda”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Vihaan piirtämistä, kuten sanoin.”

”Miksi susta tuli arkkitehti?”

”Miksi susta tuli barista?” Chanyeol kysyi ja painoi kaasua, kun edessä oleva liikennevalo vaihtui vihreäksi. Automaattivaihteinen auto kiihtyi tasaisesti, meno ei ollut yhtään töksähtelevää.

”Note taken”, Baekhyun henkäisi. ”Sori, kun utelin.”

”Ei mitään”, Yeol sanoi ja virnisteli perään.

”Mä vain… haluaisin tutustua suhun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski katseensa alas, kuluneihin farkkuihinsa. ”Et pysy poissa mun ajatuksista.”

Auto hautautui hiljaisuuteen. Baekhyun katui sanojaan, olisi pitänyt tyytyä pelkästään niiden ajattelemiseen. Vaikutti siltä, ettei Chanyeol ollut kiinnostunut hänestä siinä mielessä. Hän halusi vain fyysistä läheisyyttä. Ja kirjavinkkejä.

Lee Minhyun osasi lukea tilannetta hyvin. Baekhyunin tummuneet kasvot nähdessään hänen uteliaisuutensa oli kuivunut kasaan, samalla tavalla kuin tunnelma ajoneuvossa. Baekhyun katseli ulos ikkunasta, ihaili maisemia, joita hän harvoin näki. Moottoritie vei ulos Junggusta, autoja oli vieri vieressä, kaistat olivat täynnä. Sillä hetkellä Baekhyun tajusi todellakin asuvansa suurkaupungissa. Matkailu avarsi, todella.

* * *

Mapon kirjakauppa oli ehkä upein ilmestys, minkä Baekhyun oli nähnyt koko lyhyen elämänsä aikana. Chanyeol nyökkäili jokseenkin maireana vieressä, Baekhyun ei voinut olla huomaamatta hänen silmissään herännyttä paloa. Ehkä mies oli viimein saanut kuitattua järkyttävän univelkansa ja karistanut murheet mielestään. Oli niin tai näin, Baekhyun tunsi sisimmässään lämpöä. Se oli outoa, sillä hän ei yleensä harrastanut myötätunnollisuutta. Muiden tekemiset ja tuntemukset olivat hänelle yksi hailee.

Chanyeol kaivoi pitkän villakangastakkinsa syviä taskuja. Hän ilmeili itsekseen aikansa, Baekhyun ehti jo kuvitella jonkin olevan hassusti. Valkoinen, kahteen kertaan taiteltu paperiarkki nousi esiin, Chanyeolin ilme muuttui keskittyneemmäksi.

”Onko sulla kynää?” Yeol kysyi ja hapuili liikkeen etuosassa olevaa ostoskoripinoa. Baekhyun tarttui reppuunsa ja kaivoi pikkutaskusta kuulakärkikynän. Yeol nappasi sen hänen kädestään ja kiitti pienesti.

Paperiarkki piti sisässään listan kirjoista, kuinkas muutenkaan. Yeol vilautti viidentoista kirjan listaa reppuaan takaisin selkään asettavalle Baekhyunille. Nopealla vilkaisulla listalta ei löytynyt kirjaa nimeltä _Hän._

”Luetko sä paljon?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti katseensa paperiarkista sitä silmäilevään Yeoliin.

”Enemmän luen kirja-arvosteluja”, Chanyeol sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti liikeen oikeaa puolta. Baekhyun seurasi perässä ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Tilavassa, kaksikerroksisessa liikkeessä oli paljon valoa ja upeita kovakantisia, joiden pinnat kiilsivät kaikessa siinä keinovalossa. Henkilökunta näytti tuntevan Chanyeolin tai sitten he luottivat hänen itsevarmuuteensa, sillä kukaan ei tullut häiritsemään. Baekhyun oli siitä hyvin kiitollinen, hän olisi tuntenut itsensä nopeasti kolmanneksi pyöräksi ja tien tukkeeksi.

”Jos löydät jotain kiinnostavaa, pistä kyytiin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja heilautti vasemmassa kädessä olevaa ostoskoria. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja koitti keskittyä kirjoihin, mutta hän katseli mielummin Chanyeolia. Pitkäraajaisessa hörökorvassa oli tänään jotain hyvin erilaista. Hän oli joko todella hyvällä tuulella tai sitten vain tyytyväinen siihen, ettei hänen tarvinnut istua kirjaston asiakaspalvelutiskin takana vastaamassa asiakkaiden typeriin kysymyksiin.

Baekhyun huomasi vähän matkan päässä olevan pöydän, jossa oli vinot pinot tuoreita julkaisuja. Hennoin vesivärimaalatuin kirsikankukin koristeltu romaaninkansi kutsui häntä luokseen. Kuin hypnotisoituna, hän käveli lähemmäs ja nosti karkeakantisen teoksen pinosta. Hän luki takakansitekstin ja hymyili ihan vahingossa.

Baekhyun tunsi tuijotuksen itsessään. Häntä lähemmäs kävelevä Chanyeol asettui hänen taakseen ja kurkotti lähemmäs.

”Haluatko sen?”

Kysymys oli pehmeä, ääni matalasävyinen. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa Chanyeoliin. Hän tapasi lasein peitetyt silmät ja unohti vastata kysymykseen. Katsekontakti oli voimakas, samaa luokkaa kuin hetki ennen ensimmäistä suudelmaa. Tai sitten hän vain kuvitteli niin.

Baekhyun pudisti kurkkuaan ja kääntyi takaisin pöydän puoleen. Chanyeol tarttui hänen kädessään olevaan kirjaan ja näytti kysyvältä.

”Onko se listallasi?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”On se nyt”, Chanyeol vastasi ja laski romaanin ostoskoriin, jossa oli jo kolme muuta kirjaa.

Baekhyun tutki pöydän muuta tarjontaa. Chanyeol pysyi siinä lähellä, seurasi katseellaan hänen jokaista liikettään.

”Näytä sitä listaa”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja nappasi paperiarkin miehen kädestä. Chanyeol älähti yllättävää liikettä ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän tarttui Baekhyunia listaa pitelevästä kädestä ja hymyili.

Baekhyun räpytti silmiään ja mietiskeli, oliko juuri nähnyt oikein. Kaikkien niiden viikkojen aikana tutuksi tullut tyhjä katse oli saanut pilkkeensä takaisin.

Chanyeol alkoi nauraa – hiljaa, mutta silti. Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi; hän tunsi olonsa vaivaantuneeksi. Yeolin nauru yltyi, hän joutui päästämään irti Baekhyunin kädestä ja pitelemään vatsaansa.

”Näkisit ilmeesi”, Chanyeol tirskui. Räjähdysherkkä Baekhyun laski loukkaantuneisuudesta tummuneet kasvonsa alas ja työnsi kirjalistan pidemmälle. Hän poistui pöydän luota ja marssi toisen samanlaisen uutuuspöydän ääreen. Chanyeol seurasi häntä ja koitti lopettaa väsyneen hekottamisensa.

Baekhyun tarttui kaksin käsin tummansiniseen kovakantiseen, johon oli kirjattu yksinkertaisella, valkoisella fontilla sana _Hän._

Chanyeol seisahtui Baekhyunin taakse ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Baekhyun ei irrottanut katsettaan kirjasta, vaan käänsi sen ympäri ja luki takakansitekstin; mietti, olisiko teos yhtään niin hyvä kuin ensimmäinen.

”Mä en pidä siitä, että mulle nauretaan”, hän sanoi kylmään sävyyn eikä suostunut katsomaan Yeolia, joka selkeästi vaati katsekontaktia.

”Ei tarvitse irvailla.”

”Olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti Hyunia olasta kohti itseään. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan häntä tummin silmin.

”Mä pidän susta.”

Baekhyun puristi käsissään olevaa kirjaa tiukemmin. Häntä alkoi jännittää, sillä Yeolin kasvoilla oleva hymy hyytyi, ilmeettömyys otti jälleen vallan. Vaikutti siltä, etteivät miehen tunteet olleet hyvä asia. Iso mutta oli kummankin huulilla.

Chanyeol koitti kertä itsensä ja väänsi suupielensä ylöspäin. Baekhyun tuhahti hymyn irvikuvalle. Häntä ei tarvinnut yrittää sumuttaa.

”Temperamenttisi on suloista”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja hipaisi Baekhyunia poskesta. Baekhyun työnsi miehen sormet kauemmas itsestään. Hän laski kirjan ostoskoriin ja oli poistua. Tunnelma oli kääntynyt epämukavaksi, hän halusi pois miehen läheisyydestä, ettei tekisi itsestään enempää pelleä.

”Baekhyun-ah”, ostoskorin hylännyt Chanyeol kutsui häntä ja tarttui kädestä. Baekhyun piti katseensa muualla, mutta antoi miehen raahata hänet sisemmäs kirjakaupan syövereihin. Suuren hyllykön takaa ei nähnyt kassoille, eikä päinvastoin.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin selkämykselle ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun luovutti vastaan pyristelyn, toisen läheisyys oli liian kiinnostavaa. Hän nosti katseensa Yeolin lempeisiin silmiin ja avasi suunsa puhuakseen, muttei ehtinyt saada sanaa suustaan. Puheenvuoro oli jo mennyt.

”Mä olen tosissani. Mä pidän susta”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Hän painoi huulensa Baekhyunin omille ja kutsui hänet mukaan vaaralliseen leikkiin. Keskellä julkista paikkaa he suutelivat pitkään ja tippaakaan häpeämättä.

Baekhyun henkäisi hölmistyneenä Yeolin peruuttaessa kauemmas hänestä. Kädet irtosivat hänen selältään, asiallinen välimatka palasi nopeasti. Hento puna Chanyeolin kasvoilta tosin ei hälventynyt.

”Sano mulle jotain, mistä mä tiedän, ettet pilaile mun kustannuksella”, Baekhyun sanoi ja liikahti levottomasti. Yhtäkkiä hän ei luottanut edessään olevaan mieheen tippaakaan. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä mies pohjimmiltaan oli ja mikä hänen motivaationsa läheisyyteen oli. Oli viimeiset tilaisuudet kävellä pois rikkomatta sydäntään (kovinkaan pahasti).

Chanyeol hymyili jälleen, ihan oikeasti, rehellisesti. Baekhyunin suu sulkeutui, rauhaton sydän oli alkanut taas elää omaa elämäänsä.

”Mä tutustuisin suhun mielelläni, Byun Baekhyun”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kaivoi takintaskuaan. Hän ojensi vähän kärsineen kirjalistan Baekhyunille ja odotti hänen seuraavaa liikettään kysyvin ilmein.

Baekhyun karisti epäilyksensä ja nappasi listan itselleen huvittuneen naurahduksen säestämänä. Ehkä hänen tuntosarvensa olivat nousseet pystyyn ihan turhaan. Baekhyun halusi antaa Chanyeolille mahdollisuuden. Saattoi hyvin olla, että he lähenisivät nopeasti, kunhan hörökorva uskaltautuisi avata hänelle elämäänsä. Koskaan kun ei tiennyt, kuinka kipeitä asioita sieltä tulisi vastaan.


	10. Chapter 10

Kirjastolla vallitsi kummallinen ilmapiiri. Heti ovesta sisälle astuessa ilmassa oli outoa jännittyneisyyttä. Baekhyunin hyvätuulisuus vaihtui varautuneisuudeksi, hänestä tuntui, että hän asioi kirjastolla väärään aikaan. Kaikkialla oli aivan hiljaista eikä asiakkaita juurikaan ollut. Ei niitä siihen aikaan tavannut montaa ollakaan, mutta sinä päivänä kirjasto vaikutti entistä hiljaisemmalta.

Baekhyun puristi kädessään olevaa kahvimukia tiukemmin ja asteli kohti asiakaspalvelutiskiä. Hän köhäisi pienesti saadakseen huomion tietokoneen ääressä istuvalta naiselta, jonka mustat hiukset oli nostettu nutturalle. Baekhyun tunnisti naisen etäisesti, hän oli ollut tiskin sillä puolella aikaisemminkin.

”Anteeksi…” Baekhyun aloitti vaivaantuneena ja tapasi suuret silmät. Naisen iho oli kuulas ja kevyesti ehostettu, hän ei vaikuttanut olevan kovinkaan kaukana Baekhyunin ikäluokasta.

Baekhyunin katse valui naisen vaaleanruskean paidan rintamuksessa olevaan nimikylttiin. Lee Minyeon. Nyt kun hän tarkemmin katsoi, yhdennäköisyys kirjastolla pyörivään nuorikkoon oli suuri. 17-vuotiaan Minhyunin isosisko oli tyylikäs ilmestys. Tosin hänen silmissään oli samaa apaattisuutta kuin Yeolin silmissä. Tekikö kirjasto työntekijöistään sellaisia? Ilmapiiri oli kieltämättä edelleen jokseenkin painostava. Baekhyun ei ollut huomannut sitä aikaisemmin, tai sitten tunnelma oli lässähtänyt ihan äskettäin.

”Miten voin auttaa?” nainen kysyi. Baekhyun palasi takaisin todellisuuteen ja tiedusteli, missä hyllyssä kirja nimeltä Hän mahtaisi oikein sijaita. Minyeon naputteli tietokonetta aikansa, sihahti ärsyyntyneesti ja naputteli sormiaan pöytätasoa vasten. Kone oli tainnut tiltata taas.

”Chanyeol-ah!” nainen huusi takahuoneeseen päin. Yhtäkkiä hermostunut Baekhyun vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. Chanyeolkin oli töissä?

”Onko _Hän_ hyllytetty jo?”

Chanyeol astui esiin takahuoneen puolelta. Hänen ilmeettömät kasvonsa muuttuivat entistä ilmeettömimmiksi, mikäli sellainen oli edes mahdollista. Baekhyun ei pitänyt pörröpään reaktiosta. Hän laski katseensa tiskitasoon ja muisteli väistämättä sitä aikaa, kun hän ja takahuoneen ovensuussa seisova mies olivat suudelleet ensi kertaa.

”Esittelypöydällä kaunokirjallisuuden osaston aulatilassa”, Chanyeol sanoi, katse kiinnittyen Baekhyunin kädessä olevaan kahvijuomaan. Jäinen americano ei taatusti ollut vaaleatukkaiselle itselleen.

”Kiitos tiedosta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän suuntasi kaunokirjallisuuden osastolle jäykin liikkein, tuntien Chanyeolin katseen selässään. Osaston erottavan aulan ohitettuaan Baekhyun vilkaisi tietokirjallisuuden osastolle. Lee Minhyun istui läppärin edessä ja naputteli sitä hullunkiilto silmissään.

Baekhyun heilautti kättään nuoremman suuntaan, mutta hän oli niin keskittynyt, että näki pelkästään tehtävänsä. Baekhyun ei kehdannut jäädä pällistelemään pidemmäksi aikaa, hän jatkoi matkaansa ja etsi katseellaan tummansinistä romaania.

Baekhyun nappasi kirjan pöydältä ja suuntasi kohti kirjaston perimmäistä nurkkaa. Muhkurainen nojatuoli oli vapaana, hän laski jääkahvin viereiselle pöydälle ja piilotti reppunsa tuolin ja seinän väliin. Hän istui alas ja potki kengät jalastaan. Mikä ihana tunne oli viimein istua. Kahdeksan tuntia jalkojen päällä oli saanut jalkapohjat kihelmöimään. Täytyisi varmaan uusia työkengät tai jotain… Baekhyun mietiskeli puoliääneen.

Kirjakärryn kanssa lähemmäs kävelevä Chanyeol työnsi lasit paremmin silmilleen ja tervehti paikoilleen asettuvaa Baekhyunia lyhyellä tervehdyksellä.

”Suakin näkee”, hän sanoi ja pysähtyi parin metrin päässä olevaan hyllynväliin. ”Luulin, että karkoitin sut puheillani.”

Baekhyun suoristi selkäänsä ja kertoi olleensa kiireinen. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt edes miettiä kirjastolla käymistä, kevät oli tullut ja kaiken maailman festivaalit olivat pitäneet pikkuostarin vilkkaana. Asiakkaita oli enemmän kuin ehdittiin palvella, ja työpäivien jälkeen hän oli niin poikki, ettei olisi jaksanut käydä edes kuntosalilla. Jongdae onneksi oli raahannut hänet väkisin huhkimaan, ei ollut mennyt elämä rappiolle siltä osalta.

Onneksi Chanyeol vaikutti ymmärtävän, mistä oli kyse. Junggun kadut olivat täynnä pikkuostarin kevättempauksen mainoksia, liikekeskus oli laittanut kauppoihinsa sellaiset tarjoukset, että Myeongdongin ostari oli tyhjentynyt hetkellisesti asiakkaista. Ainakin niin Minseok hyung oli väittänyt.

”Miten menee?” Baekhyun kysyi varoen.

Chanyeolin kasvot olivat jälleen nuutuneet, väsymys paistoi kauas. Kymmenen päivää sitten nähty aito hymy oli enää pelkkä kaunis muisto.

”On mennyt paremminkin”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja vilkuili kärryssä olevia kirjoja. Ilmeisesti siellä ei ollut yhtäkään siihen hyllynväliin sopivaa teosta, sillä hänen sormensa pysyivät kärryn työntökahvalla.

Baekhyun tarttui kahvijuomaan ja ojensi sen kohti Yeolia. Chanyeol päästi irti kärrystä ja asteli varovasti lähemmäs. Hän tarttui läheisen pöydän tuoliin ja raahasi sen lähemmäs nojatuolia. Hän otti paikan Baekhyunin vierestä ja kiitti kahvista.

”Mistä hyvästä?” hän kysyi ja maistoi Funshinen mukissa olevaa juomaa. Hyväksyvä mutina seurasi nopeasti perässä.

”Huti”, Baekhyun hymyili. Hän kirosi itsensä mielessään, kotipakettiin pakatut leivät olivat jääneet taas salin jääkaappiin. Tyhmästä päästä kärsi koko kroppa. Nälkä oli hirvittävä.

”Mitäs itsellesi?” Chanyeol kysyi ja katsoi uteliaana, miten Baekhyun venytti jalkaansa ja väänteli varpaitaan jokaiseen mahdolliseen suuntaan.

”Hieronta tekisi terää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja irvisti särkeville jaloilleen.

”Valitettavasti olet siihen nähden väärässä paikassa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja taputti miehen sylissä olevaa kovakantista. ”Täältä pääsee vain pakoon todellisuutta.”

”Se riittää varsin hyvin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei voinut kieltää, etteikö hän olisi odottanut pääsevänsä lukemaan tummansinistä Häntä.

”Chanyeol-ah!” kauempaa huudettiin. Chanyeolin ilme kiristyi Minyeonin vaativan äänen kuullessaan. Hän pyysi anteeksi ja laski puoliksi juodun juoman takaisin sivupöydälle.

Baekhyun nosti jalkansa paremmin tuolille ja etsi mukavamman asennon. Hän avasi kirjan ja ajatteli alkaa lukemaan, mutta hänen katseensa pysyi kohti asiakaspalvelutiskiä kävelevän Chanyeolin harmaan villatakin selkämyksessä.

Baekhyun huokaisi haaveillen, vähän säikähti äännähdystä. Mitä enemmän hän onnetonta Parkia katseli, sen vaikeampi hänellä oli hillitä ajatuksiaan. Hän kaipasi jo miehen kosketusta, hänen läheisyyttään. Kerran kun oli lihan makuun päässyt, oli vaikea lopettaa.

Baekhyun pudisti likaiset ajatukset mielestään ja keskittyi kirjaan. Hän skippasi johdannon ja aloitti suoraan ensimmäisestä luvusta. Häntä ei kiinnostanut pätkän vertaa, kenelle kirja oli omistettu tai ketä sen kirjoittaja halusi kiittää. Hän halusi sukeltaa suoraan tarinaan.

* * *

Baekhyun oli katsellut hyllynväliin jätettyjä kirjakärryjä jo tovin. Chanyeol oli häipynyt maisemista jo pari tuntia sitten. Miehestä ei ollut näkynyt sen jälkeen vilaustakaan, vaikka yleensä hän tapasi pyöriä Baekhyunin ympärillä lähes koko ajan.

Baekhyun sulki tummansinisen kirjan ja laski sen sivupöydälle. Hän vilkuili ympäriinsä, mutta hän ei nähnyt ketään. Nutturapäinen Minyeon oli hävinnyt, muut asiakkaat olivat hävinneet. Luultavasti Minhyunie oli kuitenkin paikalla.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja hiippaili kohti asiakaspalvelutiskiä. Häntä jännitti, eikä hän tiennyt miksi. Kirjaston kummallinen tunnelma sai hänet varpailleen. Nopealla vilkaisulla hän oli ainoa asiakas, hän uskalsi jättää tavaransa nojatuolin viereen. Puhelimen hän pisti farkkujensa takataskuun.

Chanyeol oli kyykyssä tiskiä lähimmäisen kirjahyllyn edessä ja näytti tuskaisalta. Pino kirjoja oli lattialla, näytti siltä, kuin niteet olisi kipattu siihen kottikärryllä. Alempi puolikas hyllyä oli tyhjänä, vahinko oli käynyt. Ihme kyllä, Baekhyun ei ollut kuullut mitään ryminää kirjaston toiseen päähän. Ehkä hän oli niin uppoutunut meneillä olleeseen kirjaan.

Chanyeol kuuli lähestyvät askeleet, vaikka Baekhyunilla ei ollut kenkiä jalassa. Hän kääntyi katsomaan hölmistynyttä vaaleatukkaista ja huokaisi kovaan ääneen.

”Älä kysy”, hän sanoi ja tarttui sattumanvaraiseen kirjaan. Baekhyun käveli lähemmäs ja laskeutui hänen tasolleen. Hän tarttui läjän päälimmäiseen kirjaan ja ojensi sen Chanyeolille.

”Tarvitsetko apua?”

”En mä, kiitos”, hän sanoi ja pisti kirjan oikeaan kohtaan. ”Mene vain jatkamaan lukemista.”

”En mä pysty keskittymään siihen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloa. Puoli yksitoista, kirjasto menisi kohta kiinni.

”Onko se huono?” Chanyeol kysyi ja pisti pari kirjaa hyllyyn. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja kellahti perseelleen lattiaan.

”Ei”, Baekhyun vastasi ja seurasi, miten Chanyeol siirtyi nojaamaan vasten seinää ja repimään hiukset päästään.

”Tapahtuiko jotain?” hän kysyi, kun Yeol näytti kärsivän jonkin sortin hermoromahduksesta.  
Chanyeol kohotti katseensa Baekhyuniin ja mulkaisi häntä alta kulmiensa. Hän otti silmälasit pois ja pyysi anteeksi, häntä ei nyt oikein huvittanut.

”Mä vihaan tätä duunia”, hän sanoi lopulta. ”Mä haluaisin kokeilla jotain muuta.”

”Mikset kokeile?” Baekhyun kysyi ja otti paikan Chanyeolin viereltä. Hän piti uteliaan katseensa nuutuneessa miehessä, joka putsasi lasiensa linssejä villatakin hihalla, saaden niissä olevan rasvan vain leviämään pahemmin.

”Vakituinen työ ja tasaiset tulot, vaihtaisitko?” Chanyeol kysyi kylmään sävyyn. Baekhyun sulki suunsa. Ei hän vaihtaisi, käytännön syistä.

”Olen jämähtänyt paikoilleni”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja naurahti tyhjästi perään. ”Eikä mulla ole munaa vaihtaa maisemaa.”

”Mitä sulta puuttuu?” Baekhyun kysyi. Siinä, että oli tulonlähde ja katto pään päällä, teki jo paljon.  
Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, muttei sanonut mitään.

Baekhyun kömpi kirjojen luokse ja oli laittaa ne hyllyyn, mutta Chanyeol veti hänet takaisin luokseen.

”Mä laitan ne. Se on työtäni.”

”Anna mä autan”, Baekhyun parahti. Yeolilla ei ollut mahdollisuutta vastalauseeseen, vaaleatukkaisen äänensävy oli liian vaativa. Voitoniloinen Baekhyun siirtyi kirjakasan luokse ja alkoi hyllyttää kirjoja oikeille paikoille.

”Kirjakärrysi jäi tuonne”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti kaunokirjallisuuden osastoa. Chanyeol äännähti ymmärtäväisesti ja nousi ylös lattialta. Hän heitti likaiset silmälasinsa asiakaspalvelutiskille ja siirtyi Baekhyunin avuksi siivoamaan sotkut.

”Minyeonie paukautti takaoven kiinni hitusen rajusti”, Chanyeol sanoi ja osoitti kirjahyllyn alimmaista hyllyä. ”Kiinnikkeet pettivät taas vaihteeksi.”

Baekhyun mumisi myötätuntoisesti. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, miten huonossa kunnossa Junggun kirjasto oikeasti oli. Eikä kaupungilla tietenkään ollut mitään intressejä korjata paikkoja. Harmi, sillä kirjasto oli oikeasti viihtyisä paikka. Sen tarjonta oli laajaa ja ajan tasalla.

”Ärsyttää vain siivota näitä sotkuja kerta toisensa jälkeen. Korjaan hyllyn kohta itse”, Chanyeol tupisi ja ojenteli Baekhyunille kirjoja. Baekhyun nauroi hiljaa. Korjausmiehen paikalle saaminen taisi olla oma prosessinsa.

”Kauanko olet ollut töissä täällä?”

”Kuusi vuotta”, Chanyeol sanoi huokaisten. Hän oli aloittanut osa-aikaisena opiskelujensa ohella, mutta valmistumisen jälkeen hän oli päättänyt ottaa eläkkeelle jääneen kirjastonhoitajan paikan. Kävi ilmi, että hän ja Lee Minyeon käytännössä vastasivat kirjastosta, kirjastonjohtajaa ei ilmeisesti paljon paikalla näkynyt. Baekhyun oli liikenteessä niin iltaisin, ettei koskaan ollut törmännyt häneen.

”Onko sulla unelmia?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pysähtyi katsomaan Chanyeolia silmiin. Chanyeol työnsi kädessään olevan kirjan hyllyyn ja laski katseensa alas. Hän mietti niin pitkään, että Baekhyun alkoi jo miettiä, kyselikö hän taas tyhmiä.

”Mä haluaisin olla vapaa”, hän sanoi lopulta. Baekhyun virnisti ympäripyöreille sanoille – hän niin arvasi, ettei Chanyeol kertoisi suoraan, mistä haaveili. Mies oli pelkkää mysteeriä, ja siksikin ihan helvetin kiinnostava.

”Entä itselläsi?”

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän oli varsin tyytyväinen elämäänsä. Nyt, kun hän sai olla taas kotonaan, kaikki oli vallan mainiosti. Vitutuksen määrä tässä maailmassa oli vakio, siihen asiaan ei tulisi muutosta vaikka kuinka toivoisi.

”Lee Minhyun”, Chanyeol muisti vilkaistuaan kelloa. ”Sisarensa ei saanut häntä mukaansa…”

Baekhyun jäi nostelemaan kirjat hyllyyn, toivoi, ettei se pettäisi uudelleen. Kaikki työ menisi muuten hukkaan ja huuto pääsisi, se oli taivaan tosi. Onneksi kirjoja ei ollut enää paljoa, hänen tehokkuutensa oli hyödyksi. Hän toivoi saavansa kaikki jäljellä olevat hyllytettyä siihen mennessä, kun Chanyeol palaisi häätämästä nuorikkoa ulos kirjastolta.

Baekhyun hätkähti tuntiessaan kädet lanteillaan. Viisi minuuttia poissa ollut Chanyeol painautui vasten hänen selkäänsä ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin kädelle.

”Riittää jo”, hän sanoi pehmeästi. ”Työaikasi on täyttynyt.”

Baekhyun naurahti sanoille ja kääntyi ympäri. Chanyeol painoi hänet vasten hyllyä ja lähestyi määrätietoinen katse silmissään. Baekhyun nosti kätensä hänen niskaansa ja potkaisi vahingossa alinta hyllyä. Siinä olleet kirjat tippuivat kolinan kanssa lattialle ja jäädyttivät nolostuneen Baekhyunin paikoilleen.

Chanyeol repesi väsyneeseen nauruun. Hän peitti kasvonsa kädellään ja nauroi kovempaa. Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi, hän ei nähnyt tilanteessa mitään koomista. Hän laskeutui alemmas ja alkoi siivota jälkiään, mutta Chanyeol veti hänet kauemmas.

”Jätä ne. Minyeon saa korjata jälkensä ihan itse.”  
Baekhyunin teki pahaa jättää kirjat lattialle lojumaan. Hän oli jälleen aiheuttanut turhaa työtä.

”Sovitaan, että hylly petti yön aikana. Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pyyhki naurusta vettyneet silmänsä villatakin hihaan. Hän huokaisi syvään ja suki tukkaansa.

”Pitäisi nauraa useammin”, hän murahti ja hipaisi Baekhyunin poskea. Baekhyun sai viimein katseensa irti kirjakasasta, Yeol oli onnistunut varastamaan huomion.

”Ei naurata, vai?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän oli kyllä huomannut. Miehen suupielet pysyivät alhaalla 99 prosenttia ajasta.

”Riippuu seurasta”, Yeol virnisti ja osoitti kelloa. ”Suljemme.”

”Tietysti”, Baekhyun sanoi, pettymystä äänessään. Hän ei olisi halunnut illan loppuvan siihen paikkaan. Samaa mieltä oli kai Chanyeol, kun hän lähti seuraamaan häntä kirjaston perälle.

Baekhyun veti nojatuolin edessä odottavat kengät jalkaan ja takin ylleen, heitti repun selkään. Hän vastasi nopeasti Minseok hyungilta saamaansa tekstiviestiin; hyung halusi vaihtaa aamuvuoronsa iltavuoroon. Sopi Baekhyunille vallan mainiosti.

Baekhyun tarttui puoliksi juotuun kahvijuomaan, joka oli laimentunut sulaneista jääpaloista. Hän mutristi huuliaan ja harmitteli hyvän juoman hukkaan menemistä, oli ikävää, ettei hän pitänyt kahvista. Muuten hän olisi voinut juoda sen loppuun itse.

”Olen autolla. Kelpaako kyyti?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun hätkähti yhtäkkisiä sanoja ja hölmistyi. Hän asui vajaan kahden kilometrin päässä kirjastolta. Hän voisi ihan hyvin kävelläkin.

Chanyeolin ilme oli odottava. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän olisi miehen kyydissä. Baekhyun suostui.

Chanyeol nappasi kirjakärryn mukaansa. Baekhyun käveli hänen rinnallaan kohti asiakaspalvelutiskiä. Yeol kertoi laittaneensa ovet jo lukkoon, he voisivat poistua suoraan takaovesta.

Baekhyun pysähtyi takahuoneen ovensuuhun ja katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Hän oli käynyt takahuoneessa kerran aikaisemmin, mutta silloin hän ei ollut pahemmin joutanut tutkimaan, miltä huoneessa oikein näytti. Sohvalla vaihdetut kiihkeät suudelmat palasivat ryminällä mieleen.

Baekhyun yskäisi kiusallisena ja käänsi katseensa sohvasta pieneen keittiönurkkaukseen. Altaassa oli likaisia kahvikuppeja, hän huomasi.

Chanyeol oli saanut takin ylleen. Hän keräsi  
kamansa toimistohuoneen puolelta ja etsi avaimia villakangastakin syvistä taskuista. Baekhyun sammutti valot luvan saatuaan, hän tökkäsi sormensa vieressään olevan valokatkaisijan painikkeisiin ja seurasi hymyillen, miten kirjasto pimeni osa kerrallaan, jättäen jälkeensä täydellisen hiljaisuuden.

”Harmi jättää tämä ilta tähän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja astui lähemmäs. Baekhyun jännittyi tuntiessaan kuuman henkäisyn niskan ihollaan. Hän oli pakahtua jännityksestä odottaessaan, milloin Chanyeolin huulet painautuisivat hänen kaulalleen, poskelleen, huulilleen, ihan mihin vain. Mutta niin ei tapahtunut.

”Tarvitseeko meidän jättää?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän ei oikeastaan halunnut. Hän halusi jatkaa iltaa niin pitkälle kuin suinkin mahdollista. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Chanyeolia kymmeneen päivään ja hän kaipasi miestä.

”Tule mun luokse?” hän ehdotti.

”Mielelläni.”


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun katui päätöstään kutsua Chanyeol luokseen niin yhtäkkiä. Hän ei muistanut elävänsä alkukantaista sinkkumiehen elämää. Vaatteita lojui pitkin kämppää ja tiskit olivat tiskaamatta. Sohvapöytä oli täynnä vanhoja mainoksia ja avonainen kaljatölkki oli jäänyt rujumaan siihen viereen. Nopeasti Baekhyun siivosi jälkensä ja pahoitteli siivoa. Hän oli oikeasti ollut niin poikki työrupeamastaan, ettei ollut paljoa jaksanut kiinnittää huomiota lääväänsä.

Chanyeol katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen, muttei sanonut mitään. Hän laski kädessään olevan muovikassin keittiön pöydälle ja pyysi Baekhyunia ottamaan ihan rennosti. Kyllä hänkin tiesi, minkälaista jälkeä elämisestä aiheutui.

Baekhyun istui pöydän ääreen ja avasi ruokapakkaukset. He olivat käyneet hakemassa läheisestä ravintolasta friteerattua kanaa. Nälkä oli huutava, päätä alkoi särkeä. Kim Jongdae saisi olla tyytyväinen, kun Baekhyun kerrankin söi jotain  
muuta kuin muroja tai keksejä.

”Mä mietin sua paljon”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nojasi käteensä. ”Mietin monesti, pitäisikö tulla käymään.”

”Olisit tullut”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja kehotti Yeolia syömään paljon. Hänen mielessään oli paljonkin keskustelunaiheita, mutta hän ei oikein rohjennut avata suutaan. Chanyeol näytti vähän rennommalta päästessään pois kirjastolta, mutta silti hän oli oma, salamyhkäinen itsensä.

Baekhyun raapi päätään. Hän oli vähän kahden vaiheilla. Hän piti Chanyeolista paljonkin, ehkä liikaa pelkkään pinnalliseen suhteeseen. Toisaalta oli vaikea luottaa mieheen, joka ei kertonut itsestään juuri mitään. Voisiko heidän suhteensa koskaan olla jotain pelkkää seksiä enemmän?

”Mitä mietit?” Chanyeol kysyi huomatessaan Baekhyunin valuneen ajatuksiinsa. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, ei hän kummempia. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja keskittyi syömiseen. Lähiravintolan kana oli aina yhtä herkullista. Luhan hyung piti kyseisestä paikasta kaikkein eniten. Yhtäkkiä Baekhyunin tuli ikävä kiinalaista ystäväänsä.

”Väsyttääkö?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja räpytti silmiään, koittaen työntää häntä häiritsevät ajatuksensa kauemmas. Hän pudisti päätään, häntä ei väsyttänyt, mutta jalkoja särki niin perkeleesti.

”Mä voin lähteä, jos haluat nukkumaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun tarttui hänen käteensä ja kielsi liikkumasta mihinkään.

”Jää. Yöksi.”

Chanyeol rentoutui, hän ei miettinyt kahta kertaa, vaan suostui jäämään. Ehkä hän oli jopa haaveillut sellaisesta. Baekhyun reipastui, Chanyeol todella halusi viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan. Nyt häntä vähän kadutti, kun oli mennyt lupaamaan Minseokille mennä aamuvuoroon. Herätyskello soi seitsemän tunnin kuluttua, mutta Baekhyun päätti, ettei häntä haittaisi, jos hän joutuisi töihin neljän tunnin unilla. Joskus oli tehtävä uhrauksia.

* * *

Baekhyun ei ollut saanut nukuttua kunnolla koko yönä. Uni oli katkonaista ja vatsa oli kipeä. Chanyeolissa kiinni nukkuminen oli ihanaa, mutta hikistä hommaa.

Väsynyt Baekhyun napsautti yöpöydän lampun päälle ja tarkisti ajan puhelimesta. Herätyskellon soittoon oli vielä tunti aikaa, mutta häntä ei huvittanut yrittää maata siinä väkisin, pusertaa silmiä kiinni. Siitä tulisi vain päänsärky. Eunjilla olisi mukavat oltavat hänen kanssaan.

Baekhyun pöyhi tyynyä paremmin ja tyytyi katselemaan Chanyeolia. Hänen kätensä upposi kuohkeisiin hiuksiin ja siirsivät suortuvat pois silmiltä. Chanyeol ei välittänyt kosketuksesta, nukkui vain menemään, suloisesti ja paikoillaan.

Baekhyun tunsi ikävää. Chanyeol ei ollut suudellut häntä koko edellisenä iltana. Eikä Baekhyunkaan ollut uskaltanut pukkautua iholle, vaikka olisi halunnut. Väsynyt ja onneton Park oli myöhäisen iltapalan myötä näyttänyt pilkahduksen sitä samaa itseään, johon Baekhyun oli Mapon kirjakaupassa törmännyt. Silti jokin painoi miestä, ja se näkyi kauas. Baekhyun tiesi, ettei hän saisi Chanyeolia puhumaan asiasta, joten hän päätti luovuttaa ja vain nauttia näystä, jota hänelle sillä hetkellä tarjottiin.

Chanyeol vaihtoi asentoa, kellahti kyljelleen ja laski vasemman kätensä tyynyn viereen. Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi pitkiin sormiin, hänen teki mieli tarttua niistä, muttei uskaltanut. Päivittäin painomusteen kanssa tekemisissä olevan Chanyeolin keskisormessa ja nimettömässä oli ihottumaa ja raapimajälkiä. Hän oli tainnut raapia sormiaan unissankin, punoitus oli melko tuoreen näköistä.

Baekhyun siirsi kätensä tyynyn alle ja tyytyi vain katselemaan edessään olevaa ilmestystä. Jonkinlainen surumielisyys valtasi hänet, se sama ikävä vatsan väänne oli tullut takaisin. Hänen kroppansa huusi Yeolia, mutta hänen sydämensä ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Mies tuntui olevan niin lähellä, mutta samaan aikaan niin kaukana. Täytyisi kai valmistaa jotain aamiaista ja kokeilla puhua heidän välillään olevasta suhteesta. Hän halusi saada jonkin vahvistuksen sille, ettei ollut vain mikään satunnainen seksikumppani tai pelkkä hyvänpäiväntuttu, jonka luokse sai tulla nukkumaan väsymystään pois. Hän halusi tietää, halusiko Chanyeol seurustella hänen kanssaan. Sillä Baekhyunista tuntui, että hän halusi Chanyeolin. Hän halusi yrittää.

”Huomenta”, matala murahdus kuului. Baekhyun säpsähti, hänellä ei ollut huomannut miehen heränneen.

”Nukuitko hyvin?” hän kysyi ja hieraisi silmiään. Chanyeol haukotteli ja venytteli selkäänsä, hymyili ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä.

”Entä sä?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän olisi saanut nukkua vielä kolme varttia, mutta uni oli karannut kauas pois. Hän haaveili lasillisesta kylmää vettä ja piteli vatsaansa. Rasvainen kana oli sittenkin huonompi vaihtoehto tavanomaiseen murokulholliseen verrattuna.

Chanyeol virnisti myötätuntoisesti ja veti Baekhyunin kiinni itseensä. Hänen silmänsä painautuivat välittömästi kiinni, hän taisi haluta vielä nukkua. Iltapala oli venynyt pitkäksi, vaikka keskustelu ei ollut ollut järin rikasta.

”Tuletko kirjastolle tänään?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. _Hän_ oli jäänyt muhkuraisen nojatuolin vieressä olevalle pikkupöydälle. Häntä vähän harmitti, ettei hän ollut ottanut sitä mukaansa.

”Olen paikalla kolmesta yhteentoista”, Chanyeol sanoi hitaasti artikuloiden, kuulosti sitä kuin hän olisi lipumassa takaisin uneen.

Baekhyun lupasi harkita asiaa. Hän oli ajatellut mennä joogaamaan. Lihakset kaipasivat venyttelyä ja olotila kohennusta.

”Eikö me voitaisi tavata jossain muualla?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Milloin olet seuraavan kerran vapaalla?”

”Sunnuntaina”, Chanyeol sanoi ja avasi uniset silmänsä. ”Haluatko sä ulos? Treffeille?”

”Etkö sä halua?” Baekhyun kysyi ja vetäytyi kauemmas. ”Tykkäätkö pelkästään työpaikallasi säätämisestä?”

”Tykkään”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Se on ainut asia, joka tekee siitä paikasta jotenkin siedettävän.”

”Hanki uusi työ”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja pyöri pois Chanyeolin syleilystä. Hän nousi ylös ja veti verkkarit jalkaansa. Chanyeol jäi katsomaan   
hölmistyneenä hänen peräänsä.

”Anteeksi”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Hän tiuski taas ihan turhaan, johtui vatsakivusta. Vaikka ei se oikeuttanut käyttäytymään sillä tavoin.

”Ehkä mun pitäisi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Uusi haukotus karkasi suusta varkaiten, äännähdys oli pitkä. Hänen silmäpussinsa eivät ollet pienetyneet laisinkaan viiden tunnin yöunien aikana. Niistä päätellen mies tarvitsi viisitoista tuntia unta alleen.

”Missä sä haluaisit sitten nähdä?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. ”Myeongdongissa?”

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hän halusi käydä katsomassa kukkaan puhjennutta puistoaluetta. Kirsikankukat eivät olleet ihan vielä sesongissa, mutta Jongdae oli tiennyt kertoa, että puistoon oli istutettu paljon uutta kukkaa. Lämpötila oli alkanut pysyä sen verran isoissa lukemissa, että kasvihuoneissa kasvatetut kukkaset oli uskallettu päästää luonnon armoille. Ihana kevät oli tullut. Mutta ehkä olisi parempi käydä ihailemassa kauneutta ihan yksin.

”Tarjoaisin kahvia, mutta en omista keitintä”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ymmärrät varmaan.”

”Toki”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi sängystä. ”Voin mä viedä sut ulos, jos sä haluat.”

”Ei tarvitse”, Baekhyun murahti ja paineli keittiöön. Chanyeol seurasi perässä ja liimautui kiinni hänen selkäänsä, lepytti hänet muutamassa sekunnissa. Kiinnostus hörökorvaa kohtaan oli niin suuri, ettei hän osannut olla tavanomaisen kylmä itsensä.

”Pakko myöntää, että jokainen kanssasi vietetty hetki saa mut entistä enemmän sekaisin”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja kietoi kätensä omistavasti Baekhyunin ympärille. ”Ja se vähän pelottaa mua.”

”Miksi?”

”Koska mä en halua enää päästää susta irti”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan häntä, hymyillen. Hän oli unohtanut vatsakipunsa ja janonsa. Huonot yöunetkaan eivät vaivanneet.

”Tarviiko sun?” hän kysyi ja kiinnitti katseensa Yeolin huuliin. Hän ei jaksanut enää odottaa, hänen oli pakko toimia. Hän nousi suutelemaan pidempää ja vei kätensä hänen niskansa taakse, nautti vahvoista käsivarsista, jotka pitelivät hänestä edelleen kiinni.

”Mä haluaisin sut”, Baekhyun sanoi Chanyeolin irtauduttua suudelmasta. Miehen silmät eivät pilkahtaneet, kuten Baekhyun oli toivonut näkevänsä. Pettymys iski kovemmin kuin hän oli osannut ajatella. Hän tunsi itsensä jälleen typeräksi. Typerä ja naiivi Byun.

”Jaksatko sä odottaa jokin aikaa?” Chanyeol kysyi ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin poskelle. Baekhyunin silmät painautuivat kiinni, hän piti kosketuksesta niin paljon. Kukaan muu ei ollut koskenut häntä sillä tavalla pitkään aikaan. Ei hän ollut antanutkaan.

”Kauanko?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol ei osannut sanoa, mutisi vain hiljaa. Baekhyun ymmärsi kyllä, hörökorva ei ilmeisesti ollut valmis seurustelemaan. Hän oli tyytyväinen, että se ainakin oli tullut selväksi.

”Mä en odota sua ikuisuuksiin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja suukotti ajatuksiinsa uponneen Yeolin huulia. ”Mutta voin mä jonkin aikaa.”

Chanyeol halasi Baekhyunia ja pysyi pelottavan hiljaa. Baekhyun laski päänsä vasten miehen rintakehää ja kuunteli nopeatahtista sydäntä, koitti lukea sitä, muttei osannut. Se oli ikävää, sillä hän halusi tietää, mitä onneton Park oikein kelasi.

”Ei meidän tarvitse käydä missään erityisillä treffeillä”, Baekhyun sanoi totiseen sävyyn. ”Riittää, että saan viettää kanssasi aikaa. Oli se sitten kirjastolla tai jossain muualla.”

”Hyvä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Olen pahoillani, etten pysty parempaan.”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. ”Ei se mitään. Mä pidänkin enemmän pienistä asioista.”

Chanyeolin suupielet kääntyivät hentoon hymyyn. Baekhyunin sisimmässä kupli, se hymy oli kaunein, mitä hän oli hetkeen nähnyt.

”Mä haluaisin tehdä susta onnellisemman”, hän kuiskasi. Chanyeolin ilme ei valahtanut pois hänen kasvoiltaan, merkki oli hyvä. Baekhyun paljasti valkoisen hymynsä ja painautui uudelleen vasten Chanyeolia. Pidempi huokaisi syvään, Baekhyun oli varma, että erotti siitä helpottuneisuuden.

* * *

Eunji istutti Baekhyunin keittiössä olevalle pikkupöydälle ja katsoi häntä huolestuneena. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä ja tökkäsi naista sormellaan otsaan, huolirypyt eivät sopineet hänelle.

”Oletko kipeä?”

”Olen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja antoi ryhtinsä muuttua huonommaksi. Eunjin silmät tummuivat, hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi työntekijät tulivat sairaana töihin ja tartuttivat kaikki muut samaan tautiin. 

Baekhyun rauhoitteli häntä, kyse oli vain vatsakivusta. Edellisen illan ateriavalinta oli mennyt vähän pieleen.

”Lähde kotiin.”

”En mä voi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja muistutti, että lounasaika oli alkamassa aivan näillä näppäimillä.

”Soitan Jiwonin töihin”, Eunji sanoi ja nappasi firman puhelimen Baekhyunin reiden vierestä.

Baekhyun laski kylmän kätensä Eunjin kädelle, muttei ehtinyt kieltää häntä soittamasta, kun heikkovointisuus iski häneen. Vitun hienoa, nyt hän oli saanut jonkin kulkutaudin ja mahdollisesti (todennäköisesti) tartuttanut myös Chanyeolin. Hymy nousi kasvoille, ainakin mies saisi syyn levätä, jos hän joutuisi vuoteen omaksi.

”Ala painua helvettiin täältä”, Eunji ärähti ja astui kauemmas puhelimen kanssa. ”Jiwon-ah!   
Baekhyunie on sairastunut. Tule tienaamaan hänen dollarinsa.”

Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään naisen puheille, mutta päätti ottaa neuvosta vaarin. Hän nousi ylös ja huojui pukuhuoneeseen. Hän ei ollut aikaisemmin ehtinyt ymmärtää, miten huono olo hänellä oikeasti oli.

”Menet apteekin kautta!” Eunji huusi keittiön puolelta.

”Joo, joo, äiti”, Baekhyun murahti ja lukittautui vessaan oksentamaan.

* * *

Myeongdongissa oli helvetisti porukkaa. Junggun kevätfestivaalit olivat siirtyneet pikkuostarilta sinne. Baekhyun kirosi tilannettaan ja pyyhki kylmänhikistä otsaansa, katseli tuskaisena ympärilleen ja etsi apteekin kylttiä katseellaan. Hän näki vain kultasepänliikkeen edessä seisovan Chanyeolin, jonka katse oli kiinnittynyt kädessään olevaan kuittiin.

”Yeollie!” Baekhyun huudahti kauempaa. Chanyeol säpsähti äännähdystä ja taitteli käsissään olevan paperin kahtia ja työnsi sen taskuun. Hän nosti katseensa Baekhyuniin, joka ei jaksanut enää hymyillä. Kuume kai oli noussut, kun olo alkoi käydä entistä tukalammaksi.

”Mihin matka?” Chanyeol kysyi ja käveli hölmistyneenä Baekhyunin luokse.

”Apteekkiin”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja tutkiskeli pidempää pitkin katsein. Chanyeol ei näyttänyt yhtään huonovointiselta, päin vastoin, hän oli jopa virkeämpi kuin aamulla.

”Täytyy ostaa raskaustesti”, Baekhyun naurahti ja vitsaili aamupahoinvoinnistaan. Ei se ruokamyrkytys liennyt, Chanyeol vaikutti ihan oireettomalta. Hänen ilmeensä oli muuttunut tyytymättömämmäksi, tosin. Hän ei tainnut arvostaa vitsintynkää, harvinaisen paska se oli ollutkin. Baekhyun pyysi hiljaa anteeksi ja käveli miehen kanssa muutaman metrin päässä olevaan liikkeeseen.

”Ei mutta tosissaan, kannattaa varoa, tai tartutan sutkin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tärisi jo kylmästä. ”Ellen ole tartuttanut jo.”

”Olen autolla, voin viedä sut kotiin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui Baekhyunia käsivarresta, tuki huojuvaa miestä parhaansa mukaan.

”Kiitti”, Baekhyun hymyili ja pysähtyi ihosalvoja sisältävän hyllyn eteen. Hän tarttui lyhyeen pakettiin ja tutkiskeli sitä hymyillen. Hän ojensi sen hölmistyneelle Chanyeolille ja jatkoi matkaansa.

”Ihottumaasi”, hän perusteli ja heilautti vasemman käden sormiaan, kun Chanyeol ei saanut järkevää sanaa suustaan.

”Ai, sä huomasit”, hän henkäisi ja raapi jälleen sormiaan. Baekhyun sihahti hänelle ja toivoi, ettei hän raapisi komeita käsiään verille. Jäisi vielä arvet.

Baekhyun keräsi itselleen kasan troppeja ja marssi kassalle. Paha olo voimistui, vaikka Chanyeolin seura sai hänet virkeämmäksi. Hän ei ollutkaan sairastanut pitkään aikaan, ajatus vuoteen omaksi joutumisesta kammotti suunnattomasti.

”Tarvitko sä jotain muuta?” Chanyeol kysyi ja lisäsi tavaranpaljouteen vielä vitamiinijuoman.  
Baekhyun empi pitkään, mutta päätyi kuitenkin kysymään. Häntä oli jäänyt kaivelemaan kirjastolle jäänyt romaani. Tummansininen _Hän_.

”Jos siitä ei ole vaivaa, niin… lainaisitko mulle muutaman kirjan?”

Chanyeol hymyili ja nyökkäsi. Kirjastolla pyörähtäminen ei tehnyt matkaan isoa mutkaa. Baekhyun maksoi ostoksensa ja seurasi etusormeaan purren, miten Chanyeol keräsi kaikki yhteen muovikassiin ja lupasi kantaa sen hänen puolestaan. Hän osti ihovoiteen ja työnsi sen villakangastakkinsa syvään taskuun.

”Mennään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja antoi Baekhyunin tarrautua hänen käteensä. Baekhyunia nauratti, sillä häntä hävetti sellainen huonovointisuutensa. Chanyeolin mielestä sellainen oli vain inhimillistä.

”Hoitaisin sua mielelläni, mutta mulla on valitettavasti töitä.”

”Kyllä mä pärjään. Olen jo iso, osaan huolehtia itsestäni”, Baekhyun nauroi.

Chanyeol nauroi hiljaa hänen kanssaan ja johdatti hänet eteläpuoleisesta uloskäynnistä kohti parkkipaikkaa.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja antoi auringon lämmittää kasvojaan. Toivoi salaa, että he voisivat joskus kävellä sillä tavalla jossain muuallakin. Hänen sisäinen romantikkonsa oli päässyt heräämään tulevan kevään mukana. Eikä häntä haitannut lainkaan.


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun kirosi kovaan ääneen kuullessaan ovikellon soivan. Hän huuhtoi shampoon hiuksistaan ja ravisteli märkää kuontaloaan ärsyyntyneenä sihahdellen. Minseok oli kysellyt koko päivän hänen peräänsä, nytkö hyung oli saanut päähänsä tulla katsomaan, oliko hän enää edes hengissä. Hän oli kyllä vakuuttanut vanhemmalle syövänsä tasaisin väliajoin.

Kylmästä hytisevä Baekhyun veti kylpytakin ylleen ja riensi avaamaan ovea, valmiina ripittämään vanhemman jatkuvasta holhoamisesta. Hän työnsi oven auki jämäkällä liikkeellä ja avasi suunsa. Pitkässä villakangastakissa ja ohutsankaisissa silmälaseissa seisova pörröpää sai jyrkän äännähdyksen muuttumaan säälittäväksi pihinäksi.

Käsiään selkänsä takana pitelevä Chanyeol menetti itsevarmuutensa. Hän paljasti pitelevänsä valkoviinipulloa. ”Anna anteeksi, mä häiritsin.”

”Ei”, Baekhyun sanoi ja siirtyi pois ovelta. ”Tule sisään.”

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti astuessaan sisälle asuntoon ja riisui ulkovaatteensa toisen tutkivan katseen alla. Hän ojensi viinipullon Baekhyunille ja kertoi nähneensä viinipulloja keittiössä edellisellä kerralla.

”Ajattelin, että pitäisit.”

Baekhyunin sydän ei ottanut rauhoittuakseen. Oli ensimmäinen kerta, jolloin Chanyeol tarjosi hänelle jotain. Yleensä hän oli se, joka survoi hörökorvan eteen ruokaa tai juomista.

Baekhyun tutkiskeli pulloa silmät tuikkien, kuiva chardonnay oli aina hyvä valinta. 2015 oli hyvä viinivuosi. Hän pyysi Yeolin peremmälle ja päätti sanansa ihailevaan hymyyn. Näky oli harvinainen ja sitäkin merkityksellisempi.

”Miten voit?” Chanyeol kysyi astellessaan lyhyemmän perässä keittiöön.

”Paremmin, onneksi”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli levännyt jo useita päiviä, hän olisi jo halunnut töihin, mutta Eunji ei ollut päästänyt. Siksi Minseok hyung oli hänestä jo huolissaan, kun he eivät olleet nähneet melkein viiteen päivään.

”Hyvä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän piti katseensa tiukasti Baekhyunissa, jonka alaston kroppa oli vain yhden vaatteen peitossa. Baekhyun huomasi miehen kasvoille kivunneen ilmeen, jossa oli häivähdys uteliaisuutta.

”Mikä toi sut tänne?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol mutisi miettiessään vastausta. Perhoset lehahtivat lentoon Baekhyunin vatsassa, hän oli alkanut odottaa miehen suusta sellaisia sanoja, joita viljeltiin kirjoissa ja tv-sarjoissa. Sellaisia, jotka saivat varpaat kippuralle, mutta silti sydämen lepattamaan. Aina sai haaveilla.

”Halusin tavata”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Tulin katsomaan, vieläkö sä muistat mut.”

”Miten voisin unohtaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski katseensa alas paljaisiin varpaisiinsa. Onneton Park oli vienyt hänen sydämensä, mitä sitä enää kieltämään.

Chanyeol ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille. Baekhyun laski viinipullon tiskipöydälle ja tarttui vahvaan käteen, joka veti hänet lähemmäs pidempää. Baekhyun painautui täysissä pukeissa olevaan Yeoliin ja katsoi häntä tuikkivin silmin. Ja Chanyeol katsoi häntä samalla tavalla, syvälle silmiin, sieluun, sydämeen. Jalat olivat pettää, siitä oli kauan, kun häntä oltiin katsottu niin… ihaillen.

”Olet upea”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja kietoi kätensä kylpytakin peittämälle selkämykselle. Käsi laskeutui alemmas, tarttui hänen pakaraansa. Baekhyunin ilme viekastui, hän tiesi näyttävänsä aika hyvältä. Siinä märissä hiuksissaan, suihkun kostuttama iho kylpytakin välistä vilahtaen. Hän käänsi päätään ja toivoi tuntevansa nälkäiset huulet kaulallaan.

”Suihkuni jäi kesken”, hän lausahti matalaan sävyyn ja kuljetti sormeaan Yeolin paidanhelmalla.

”Niin tietysti. Mene toki jatkamaan”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja peruutti askeleen irtautuakseen lämpöä hehkuvasta miehestä. Baekhyun livautti kätensä miehen t-paidan alle ja seurasi perässä, ei päästänyt pidempää karkaamaan käsistään.

”Otan sut mukaan”, hän kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi ja kietoi toisen kätensä Yeolin niskaan kohottautuessaan lähemmäs. Chanyeol näytti kiinnostuvan, hänen katseensa vaelsi ympäriinsä Hyunien kropalla.

”Vastalauseita ei hyväksytä”, Baekhyun jatkoi ja yllätti Chanyeolin ehkä turhankin innokkaalla suudelmalla. Hän ei jaksanut hillitä itseään, vaan halusi näyttää, miten paljon oli kaivannut onnetonta Parkia.

Chanyeol ei onneksi pannut pahakseen, vaan hylkäsi yllään olevan collegetakin ja veti t-paidan pois, heitti sen ruokapöydän ääressä olevan tuolin selkänojalle. Baekhyun puri huultaan, söi miestä katseellaan ja käveli takaperin kohti pesuhuonetta. Chanyeol painoi hänet kylmää ovea vasten ja suuteli häntä tutkien, kokeillen. Intohimon sokeuttama Baekhyun antoi miehen tehdä hänelle ihan mitä ikinä halusikaan.

* * *

Kello oli jotain yksitoista illalla, ja kämpän valaistus oli himmennetty minimiin. Sängyllä makaava Baekhyun katsoi vierellään käsiensä varassa makoilevaa Chanyeolia kirkkain silmin. Hänen sydämensä oli rauhaton, olo levoton. Hänet oli hukutettu syntisiin tekoihin ja vahvoihin tunteisiin. Nyt hän oli varma; se ei ollut pelkkää seksiä, se oli jotain paljon enemmän.

Chanyeol ei vaikuttanut saavan silmäänsä irti hänestä, jatkuva huomio sai Baekhyunin tuntemaan olonsa halutuksi, merkitykselliseksi. Juuri hänellä oli sellainen vaikutus apeaan mieheen. Apeaan mieheen, jonka kasvoilla ei ollut tällä kertaa väsymystä. Hän oli aidosti pöllämystynyt ja yhtä taivaissa kuin Baekhyuniekin.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä Yeolin silittäessä häntä jälleen poskesta. Mies ei malttanut pitää näppejään irti hänestä. Kosketukset olivat helliä, ihailevia ja niitä oli paljon. Yhteys oli vahva, sanoja ei tarvittu. Teot puhuivat puolestaan. Kaikella oli tarkoituksensa ja Baekhyun oli ainakin ihan myyty. Hän toivoi hetken kestävän ikuisesti. Mikään ei saisi erottaa heitä, mikään ei saisi tulla heidän väliin. Chanyeol taisi toivoa ihan samaa, ilmeestä päätellen. Yleensä miestä oli vaikea lukea, mutta sinä iltana kaikki oli jotenkin erilaista. Parempaa.

”Täytyykö sun lähteä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja avasi silmänsä hitaasti. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja laskeutui makuulle, vetäen Baekhyunin kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun kääntyi kyljelleen ja tarttui Yeolin vasemman käden sormista, ristien ne kevyesti. Hän kuljetti peukaloaan lämpimällä, mutta karhealla sormella ja hymyili. Vatsanpohjaa nipisteli, hymyilytti. Hän taisi rakastua, tuosta noin vain. Eikä häntä edes haitannut.

”Hyvä”, hän kuiskasi ja etsi mukavan asennon. Oli tarkoitus alkaa nukkumaan, mutta hän ei malttanut sammuttaa valoja saatika sulkea silmiään, hän halusi katsella kirkaskatseista Chanyeolia maailman tappiin saakka.

”Mulla on huomenna vapaapäivä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa. ”Mä en haluaisi päästää sua lähtemään.”

”Ehkä mun pitäisi sitten jäädä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi Baekhyunin ylle, pidellen itseään käsiensä varassa. ”Kotona ei ole ketään, joka odottaisi mua.”

”No siinä tapauksessa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja kietoi jalkansa miehen ympärille, veti häntä kiinni itseensä. Hänen vatsassaan muljahti, kun hörökorvan kasvoille levisi lempeä hymy.

Baekhyun nosti kätensä miehen poskelle ja henkäisi ihmetyksestä, poskipäät olivat nousseet ylemmäs suupielien vääntyessä entistä leveämpään hymyyn. Hän oli saanut sen aikaan. Lempeä hymy, jota vahvisti yhtä lempeä katse. Suorat hampaat paljastuivat, näky sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä entistä pöllämystyneemmäksi.

”Mitä?” Chanyeol kysyi hiljaa, matalalla ääneellään.

Baekhyun oli jäänyt kiinni ruskeitten silmien tuikkeeseen. Hän tajusi miehen kysyneen jotain vasta, kun Yeol oli naurahtanut lyhyesti puhtaasta huvittuneisuudesta.

”Ei mitään.”

”Kai nyt jotain”, yllä oleva mies virnisti ja siirsi kättään sen verran, että ylsi silittämään Baekhyunin kosteita hiuksia. Baekhyun olisi halunnut sulkea silmänsä, kosketus tuntui niin hyvältä. Hän ei uskaltanut, sillä hän pelkäsi Yeolin menettävän upean hymynsä sillä aikaa. Hän halusi nauttia harvinaisesta näystä mahdollisimman pitkään.

* * *

Kirjaston asiakaspalvelutiski oli tyhjillään. Baekhyun katseli hölmistyneenä ympärilleen, paikka tuntui olevan tyhjillään. Hän kohautti olkiaan ja veti repun selästään siirtyessään palautusautomaatille. Hän oli saanut luettua kaikki Yeolin lainaamat kirjat ja nauttinut joka hetkestä. Tummansininen _Hän_ oli täyttänyt odotukset, hentoja vesivärein maalattuja kirsikankukkia sisältävä romaani oli ollut liian hyvä ja loppunut liian aikaisin. Chanyeolin valitsema rikosromaani oli ollut kuitenkin paras kolmesta, hän oli lukenut kirjan kahteen kertaan. Jännitystä ja actionia sisältävä kirja oli juuri täydellistä vastapainoa hänen tylsään elämäänsä.

Baekhyun jatkoi matkaansa kohti kaunokirjallisuuden osastoa. Hän ei osannut enää maata sohvalla ja selata tv-kanavia jonkin hyvän ohjelman toivossa, vaan hän halusi mielummin lukea muhkuraisessa nojatuolissa.

Tietokirjallisuuden osaston pöytäryhmä oli tyhjillään. Lee Minhyunkaan ei ollut paikalla. Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat. Hän jatkoi matkaansa ja asteli itsevarmoin askelin kohti kirjaston takaosaa.

Baekhyunin ilme muuttui viekkaammaksi, kun hän näki kirjakärrynsä kanssa liikkuvan Chanyeolin pysähtyvän vitoshyllylle. Hän hiippaili lähemmäs ja koitti pysyä mahdollisimman ääneti. Se oli vaikeaa sillä sateinen ilma oli tehnyt kengänpohjista rapaiset ja märät. Yksikin liian nopea liike, niin kirjaston lattia vingahtaisi hänen jalkansa alla.

Baekhyun heitti reppunsa nojatuolille ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti Yeolia, jonka katse oli liimautunut tiukasti kirjahyllyssä oleviin niteisiin. Hän näytti järjestelevän hyllyä, ilme oli hitusen ärsyyntynyt. Ilmeisesti asiakkaat olivat myllänneet hyllyn, tai mahdollisesti muut työntekijät.

Baekhyun hiippaili Chanyeolin taakse ja laski molemmat kätensä hänen lanteilleen. Korviavihlova parahdus raikui osaston yllä, kun Yeol painui kasaan ja jäi haukkomaan henkeään yhtäkkisestä säikäytyksestä. Hän tasasi hakkaavaa sydäntään kasvot kauhusta kankeina.

Baekhyun peitti suunsa ja halusi pyytää anteeksi. Sanat eivät olleet tulla ulos sitten millään. Hän osasi vain tuijottaa miestä silmät pyöreinä ja sydän katumuksesta haljenneena.

”Mä… Olen pahoillani”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja ojensi kätensä lattialla kyykyssä olevalle miehelle. Chanyeol mulkaisi häntä. Ärtymys suli hänen kasvoiltaan nopeasti. Hänen suunsa avautui ja hän tarttui tarjottuun käteen. Baekhyun veti hänet ylös ja hymyili, Parkin hölmistynyt ilme sai hänet melkein nauramaan. Tirskahdus ei ollut kaukana.

”En tiennyt, että olet noin hermoheikko”, hän virnisti ja nojasi vasten kirjahyllyä. Chanyeol ei päästänyt irti hänen kädestään. Hän kuljetti katsettaan avonaisen nahkatakin peittämällä yläkropalla ja henkäisi ihastuksesta.

Baekhyun kallisti päätään ja puri huultaan. Chanyeol taisi pitää näkemästään. Ilmat olivat lämmenneet sen verran, että hän oli raskinut ottaa nahkatakin käyttöön. Kevät oli tullut. Kohta olisi liian kuuma pitää niin paksua takkia.

”Vau”, Chanyeol lausahti henkäisten ja astui lähemmäs. Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen lanteille ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä.

”Onko täällä muita?” Yeol kysyi ja lähestyi Baekhyunin kasvoja utelias pilkahdus silmissään.

”En nähnyt ainakaan”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja kuroi sentit umpeen. Hän suuteli Chanyeolia ahnaasti, mumisi tyytyväisenä maistaessaan täydelliset huulet. Kolmen päivän erossaolo oli aiheuttanut vieroitusoireita. Hän kaipasi Chanyeolia, hän _halusi_ Chanyeolia.

Chanyeol veti päätään kauemmas ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Helvetti.”

”Hyvällä vai pahalla, Park?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tarttui häntä leuasta.

”Hyvällä”, Yeol sanoi ja otti tukea Baekhyunin takana olevasta kirjahyllystä. Eivät tainneet pitkän miehen jalat kantaa.

Baekhyun nojautui suutelemaan miestä uudelleen, unohtaen, että oli keskellä julkista paikkaa. Chanyeol vilkuili ympärilleen, mutta uppoutui lopulta kokonaan Baekhyunin pauloihin. Hän nosti Hyunien kirjakärryn päälle istumaan ja livautti kätensä collegepaidan alla olevalle, kuumalle selälle. Baekhyun tarrasi miestä perseestä ja veti häntä entistä lähemmäs, huokaillen vasten kiihkeitä suudelmia. Häntä ei olisi haitannut, jos Park olisi halunnut panna häntä juuri siinä.

Chanyeol tuli järkiinsä harmittavan pian. Hän irrottautui kuumaksi muhinoinniksi yltyneestä suudelmien vaihdosta ja köhäisi hiljaa, koittaen hälventää kasvoilleen noussutta punaa.

”Ei pitäisi täällä”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja kääntyi takaisin kirjahyllyn puoleen. Hän nosti kätensä kirjojen päälle ja alkoi järjestellä niitä. Baekhyun kuitenkin näki, että hänen ajatuksensa olivat ihan muualla. Uteliaista vilkaisuista päätellen.

”Ainakaan aukioloaikojen puitteessa”, Baekhyun naurahti ja risti jalkansa, koitti ignoorata kiihottumisensa. Hän oli päästänyt itsensä mieron tielle, kevät oli päässyt rintaan ja oikein syvälle.

”Mitäs sä?” Chanyeol kysyi muina miehinä ja alkoi lappaa kirjoja hyllyyn. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan, hänen elämässään ei ollut tapahtunut mitään maata mullistavaa pitkään aikaan. Sama, karu arki oli läsnä aina.

”Jongdae reväytti pohjelihaksensa jalkaprässissä aikaisemmin tänään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puri huultaan, ettei nauraisi. Hän oli hekottanut kuntosalilla sydämensä kyllyydestä kuunnellessaan Jongdaen luovaa kiroilua eikä ollut pystynyt auttamaan hänet pois pinteestä. Kuntosalityöntekijä oli tullut paikalle silmiään pyöritellen ja mulkaissut vatsaansa pitelevää Baekia tuimalla ilmeellä. Jongdae oli yhtä pahana.

”Lupasin tarjota hänelle päivällisen korvaukseksi henkisestä nöyryytyksestä”, Baekhyun tirskui. Vahingonilo oli totisesti paras ilo.

Chanyeol oli jäänyt katsomaan Baekhyunia. Baekhyun hiljentyi ja sulki suunsa kokonaan, katsoi ajatuksiinsa valunutta pörröpäätä kysyen.

”Olet nykyisin paljon paremmalla tuulella”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja käänsi katseensa takaisin kirjoihin. Baekhyun hätkähti sanoja, niissä oli ripaus kateutta. Niin hän oli kuullut, vaikka hänen korvansa saattoivat kyllä valehdella. Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän tulkitsisi jotain väärin.

”Se on hyvä asia, tietysti”, Chanyeol sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, valuen ryhdittömämpään asentoon. Väsymys oli palannut hänen kasvoilleen. Hän palautti katseensa Baekhyuniin ja mutristi huuliaan. ”Miten?”

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hänen vointinsa oli parantunut paljon, kun hän oli päässyt takaisin omaan kotiin. Hän oli silti hyvin räjähdysherkkä ja moninaiset asiat saivat hänen naamansa ruttuun, mutta hänkin oli huomannut hymyilevänsä enemmän. Ehkä se johtui rakastumisesta.

”Oletko sä onnellinen?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun laskeutui alas kirjakärryltä ja käveli Yeolin eteen. Hän tarttui miestä kädestä ja vaati katsekontaktia.

”Sä et ole”, hän kuiskasi varovasti.

Chanyeol naurahti lyhyesti, jopa kylmästi. ”En ole ollut vuosiin.”

Baekhyun näki kyllä, se paistoi kauas miehen kasvoilta, olemuksesta. Surkea näky pisti aina vatsan sekaisin. Vellova tunne ei tuntunut jättävän häntä rauhaan.

”Ainakin mä olen kiitollinen kaikesta siitä, mitä mulla on. Työ, oma koti, ystäviä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Kai siinä oli tarpeeksi syitä olla onnellinen.

Chanyeolin katse oli jälleen valunut kirjoihin. Hänen ilmeensä oli kiristynyt, hän ei vaikuttanut olevan hyvällä tuulella, ainakaan enää.

”Mä vihaan tätä duunia. Mä vihaan olla kotona. Mulla ei ole ystäviä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui kirjakärryyn. Hän työnsi sitä vähän eteenpäin, pyöritteli päätään ympäriinsä, mietti kai, mihin seuraavaksi suuntaisi.

Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen olkapäälle ja pysäytti hänet niille sijoilleen. ”Onhan sulla mut.”

Chanyeol päästi irti kirjakärrystä ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. Baekhyun hämmentyi Yeolin vetäessä hänet luokseen ja kietoessaan kädet hänen ympärilleen. Hän upotti päänsä Baekhyunin kaulakuoppaan ja pysyi vaiti.

Baekhyun jännittyi tuntiessaan kuuman hengityksen niskassaan. Hän laski kätensä harmaan paidan peittämälle selkämykselle ja taputti pienesti. Hänen mielensä muuttui surullisemmaksi, hän ei tietänyt yhtään, millaista Chanyeolin elämä oikeasti oli. Ei ilmeisesti mitenkään loistavaa.

”Miksen mä voisi olla sulle kaikkea, mitä tarvitset?” hän kysyi. ”Mä haluaisin olla.”

Chanyeol ei sanonut mitään. Hän puristi vain tiukemmin ja hengitti raskaammin. Mietti kuumeisesti jotain, aivojen raksuminen kuului kauas. Baekhyunille oli käynyt hyvin selväksi, ettei Park halunnut seurustella hänen kanssaan. Ainakaan vielä. Oli Yeolin onni, ettei hänellä ollut muita kumppaniehdokkaita kiikarissa. Olisi pian jäänyt toiseksi.

”Haluaisitko sä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nosti nuutuneet kasvonsa esiin. Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti hymyillen. Ehkä Yeolilla olisi parannettava elämänsä laatua muillakin tavoin kuin pelkästään rakkaudella, mutta yhdestä asiasta oli hyvä aloittaa. Baby steps. Jos hänestä tulisi hitusenkin onnellisempi, ehkä se motivoisi häntä muuttamaan elämänsä suuntaa ihan kunnolla. Jos se rohkaisi häntä hankkimaan uuden duunin tai muuttamaan pois ahdistavasta asunnostaan.

”Jaksatko sä odottaa vielä?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi, kyllä hän jaksaisi. Hän tiesi, että Chanyeol tarvitsisi aikaa. Hyvää kannattaisi odottaa.


	13. Chapter 13

Minseok tökkäsi ajatuksiinsa valuneen Baekhyunin takaisin todellisuuteen ja osoitti käyvää ovea. Kim Jongdae ja hänen kauniimpi puoliskonsa tulivat jälleen kalastelemaan henkilökunta-alennuksia. Ei ollut miesrukalla sen enempää tilannetajua. Jos Baekhyun joskus pääsisi treffeille, hän ei ainakaan roudaisi seuralaistaan _työpaikalleen._

”Herra barista ei malta pysyä erossa töistä edes vapaapäivänään!” Baekhyun irvisti tiskin takaa ja tervehti miehen käsikynkässä roikkuvaa naista, Hyejinia, leveällä hymyllä. Hän ei ollut nähnyt häntä moneen kuukauteen. Vaikka sanonnan mukaan naiset olivat kauneimmillaan 17-vuotiaina, Hyejin näytti ainakin pysyneen upeana vielä yhdeksän vuoden jälkeenkin.

”Haistapa Byun pitkä paska”, Jongdae murahti tyytymättömänä ja ohjasi vaimokkeen tekeleen kassalle. Minseok löi tilauksen sisään ja antoi roimalla kädellä alennusta, ihan vain Baekhyunin kiusaksi.

Baekhyun ei viitsinyt kommentoida. Olisi firman johtajan ongelma ripittää liian hövelit työntekijänsä. Ei ollut hänen rahoistaan ne roposet pois. Eunji olisi saattanut työntää Minseokin pois kassakoneen äärestä, tosin. Häntä kiinnosti enemmän, kuinka firmalla meni. Liikkeen menestys vaikutti heidän leipäänsä. Bonuksia ei ollut näkynyt koko vuotena, vaikka ensimmäinen vuosineljännes oli täyttynyt jo tovi sitten.

”Miten menee?” Hyejin kysyi kiinnostuneena, suuret silmät uteliaisuudesta tuikkien.

Baekhyunin huomio kiinnittyi Funshinen ohitse kävelevään kaksikkoon. Hän siristi silmiään ja seurasi haukan katseellaan kädet farkkutakin taskuissa kävelevää hörökorvaa ja hänen vierellään kävelevää naista, jonka valkoisissa housuissa oli leveät lahkeet ja jaloissa ohutkorkoiset nilkkurit. Tyylikäs nainen, Lee Minyeon. Joko kirjasto oli kiinni tai itse johtaja oli puikoissa.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Minseok kutsui ja osoitti kahvikonetta. Baekhyunin keskittyminen herpaantui, ja rinnakkain askeltava kaksikko oli poistunut näkyvistä.

”Hyvin menee”, hän vastasi Hyejinin esittämään kysymykseen ja hymyili väkinäisesti perään. Jokainen näki hänen valehtelevan. Varmaan kauimmaisessa pöydässä istuvat asiakkaatkin.

”Hyvä on. Ihan jees menee”, Baekhyun murahti ja kääntyi kahvikoneen puoleen. ”Jäinen americano ja Jongdaelle pelkkä espresso, eh?”

”Vaihdatko huomisen vuoron kanssani?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan ikätoveria kulma koholla. Hän taisi haluta venyä sängyssä mahdollisimman pitkään. Kyllä Baekhyun ymmärsi, hänellä oli ollut samanlaisia kokemuksia.

”Suostun mielelläni”, hän sanoi ja palasi työskentelyn pariin. Aamuvuorosta pääsi aikaisin ja hän voisi mennä jälleen joogaamaan, ihan vain kuntosalin naisten kiusaksi. Hänestä oli hauskaa, kun hän oli notkeampi kuin puolet niistä korkokenkien jatkuvalla käytöllä selkänsä hajottaneista toimistotyöntekijöistä.

”Jiwonie on huomenna aamussa”, Dae virnisti. Baekhyun huokaisi, hän ehkä sittenkin halusi mielummin iltaan. Tiskaripoika oli kyllä oppinut jo paljon ripeämmäksi tapaukseksi kuin alussa, mutta silti hänen kaitsemisessaan oli omat haasteensa. Jos hän valmistelisi aamupalan mahdollisimman hyvin jo illan aikana, hän selviäisi huomisesta ehkä vähemmällä vitutuksella.

”Vielä kaksi päivää”, Baekhyun irvisti ja vilkaisi seinällä olevaa infotaulua, jossa oli ilmoitettu päivämäärä, kellonaika ja päivän tarjoustuote. Viikonloppuvapaat olivat ihan nurkan takana.

”Puolentoista kuukauden päästä kesälomalle”, Minseok virnisti. Baekhyun nauroi paskaisesti, häntä ainakin vituttaisi pitää kesäloma ensimmäisenä. Kesähän ei olisi ehtinyt vielä edes kunnolla alkaa. Lämpötilat olivat nousseet toki lähemmäs kahtakymmentä viittä astetta, mutta silti.

”Joko meidän kesätyöntekijät on valittu?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Johdon suunnalta oltiin oltu hiljaa. Eunji päällikkönä tiesi kaikesta enemmän. Mokoma oli viettänyt puoli viikkoa omaa lomaa, tosin. Ehkä ensi viikolla oltaisiin viisaampia.

Baekhyun laski valmiit kahvijuomat tarjottimelle ja ojensi sen Jongdaelle. Hän katsoi haikeana, miten kaksikko siirtyi ikkunapöytään ja katselivat ulos aurinkoiseen säähän. Baekhyun halusi jo kotiin.

”Jaksa vielä viisi tuntia”, Minseok naurahti. Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään.

”Olipa kivasti sanottu.”

* * *

Baekhyun ei tiennyt miksi hän oli raahautunut kirjastolle. Hän oli haaveillut kuumasta suihkusta ja sänkyyn kellahtamisesta, hän oli työskennellyt aivan liian kovaa viimeiset pari tuntia. Kuitenkin hänen jalkansa johdattivat hänet junggulaiseen kirjastoon. Mielenpäällä pyöri kirja, jonka hän oli aloittanut viime kerralla, _Unelmien herra_. Ehkä hänen täytyisi alentua ja hankkia se helvetin kirjastokortti, että hän voisi lukea teoksia sängyssään, makuultaan.

Asiakaspalvelutiskin takana omia hommiaan tekevä kaksikko käänsivät väsyneet katseensa lähestyvään Baekhyuniin. Baekhyun kumarsi puolimuodolliseen tapaan ja tervehti sekä kirjoja päällystävää Chanyeolia että tietokoneen ääressä istuvaa Minyeonia pienellä henkäisyllä.

Chanyeol ja Minyeon vilkaisivat toisiaan, kiristivät ilmeitään ja uppoutuivat takaisin omiin hommiinsa. Baekhyun muisti, miten sulassa sovussa he olivat kävelleet Funshinen ohitse tänään aikaisemmin. Nyt heidän välillään oli selvää kitkaa.

Baekhyun jatkoi matkaansa nopein askelin. Hän paineli kirjahyllyjen väliin ja etsi katseellaan kesken jäänyttä romaania. Kuitenkin hän päätyi vilkuilemaan kohti asiakaspalvelutiskiä. Hän tunsi itsensä typeräksi, mutta uskomaton kiinnostus kaksikkoa kohtaan oli herännyt. Hän käveli lähemmäs ja päätyi katselemaan toisiaan huomiotta jättäviä työntekijöitä.

Chanyeolin katse alkoi vaellella ympäriinsä. Baekhyun veti itsensä takaisin kirjahyllyn suojiin ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän toivoi, ettei Yeol olisi huomannut häntä. Miten noloa olisi jäädä kiinni moisesta tirkistelemisestä. Yleensä häntä ei kiinnostanut, mutta puheet Yeolin tyytymättömästä työhönsä täytyi perustella jollakin. Johtuiko duunin vihaaminen työntekijöistä vai itse töistä, hän pystyi vain miettimään.

Baekhyun vilkaisi tiskille uudemman kerran. Jostain tiskin edessä oleville pöytäryhmille ilmestynyt Minhyun viittoi asiaansa tärkeännäköisenä. Minyeon huokaisi väsyneesti ja nousi paikoiltaan. Hän mulkaisi keskustelua seuraamaan jäänyttä Chanyeolia ennen kuin poistui tiskin takaa ja lähti pikkuveljensä perään. Chanyeol irvisti naiselle ja palasi työnsä pariin. Raskas huokaisu kantautui Baekhyunin korviin asti.

Baekhyun tarttui sormiensa kohdalla olevaan kirjaan ja kiikutti sen kirjaston perälle. Hän otti tavanomaisen paikkansa ja kaivoi repusta syötävää. Luojan kiitos hän oli muistanut jääkaappiin talteen nostetut kolmioleivät hetkeä ennen kuin oli poistumassa Funshinen pukuhuoneesta.

Stressi kiristeli ohimoa, tuleva huomisaamu jaksoi ahdistaa häntä, vaikka Baekhyun oli laittanut kaiken valmiiksi. Hän niin tarvitsi palkankorotuksen. Eunji nauraisi itsensä kipeäksi, jos hän menisi ehdottamaan sellaista.

* * *

Chanyeol työnsi kirjakärryä ja katseli ympärilleen tyhjä katse silmissään. Baekhyun yritti pitää katseensa kirjan karheissa sivuissa, mutta hänen uteliaisuutensa oli kasvanut liian suureksi. Hän olisi halunnut olla rohkea ja kysyä suoraan, mikä Chanyeolia kismitti tänään, mutta asia ei oikeasti kuulunut hänelle. Mies oli muutenkin niin salamyhkäinen henkilökohtaisen elämänsä kanssa, että vastauksesta oli kai turha edes haaveilla.

Chanyeol ei tullut lähelle. Hän pysyi kauempana, hyllyköllä, jonka sivuun oli kiinnitetty kyltti, jossa oli numero kaksi. Hän ei vilkaissutkaan Baekhyuniin, mikä satutti kauempaa katselevaa Hyunia vietävästi. Siitä ei ollut kauaa, kun he olivat halanneet pitkään vitoshyllyn välissä.

Baekhyunin keskittyminen herpaantui viimeistään siihen, kun Chanyeol raapi vasemman kätensä sormia. Punainen ihottuma paistoi kauas, näky ei ollut kaunis. Jatkuva raapiminen oli tehnyt vaivasta entistä näkyvämmän. Ilmeisesti ihovoiteella ei ollut vaikutusta asiaan. Jos mies edes käytti sitä. Vahvasti kyllä vaikutti siltä, että salvatuubi oli jäänyt villakangastakin pohjattomaan taskuun.

”Anteeksi”, Baekhyun huudahti asialliseen sävyyn. Chanyeol tiputti käsissään olevan romaanin takaisin hyllyyn ja käänsi väsyneet kasvonsa kohti Baekhyunia.

”Onko _Unelmien herra_ hyllyssä vai onko se lainattu?”

Chanyeol hölmistyi kysymystä, hän oli aidosti hämillään. Ihmeellistä sinällään, kun hän oli kirjastotyöntekijä. Sellaisia kysymyksiä heiltä tavattiin kysyä.

”Odota, mä käyn tarkistamassa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siirtyi pois hyllyn välistä. Baekhyun seurasi hänen laahaavia askeleitaan ja mietti, miksi helvetissä mies oli tänään kummallista vaisumpi. Tai enemmänkin hän mietti sitä, miten hän saisi hörökorvan paremmalle tuulelle.

Chanyeol oli poissa vajaan viisi minuuttia. Hän palasi kärryjensä luokse ja otti ne mukaansa, käveli neloshyllyn väliin.

”Se on lainassa”, hän sanoi pysäytettyään kärryt haluamaansa kohtaan. Baekhyun laski kirjan jalkojensa päälle ja piti sormea oikean aukeaman välissä, ettei sekoaisi, missä oli menossa. Hän yritti olla kääntämättä sivuja hiirenkorville, vaikka tavasta oli vaikea päästä eroon.

”Haluatko, että varaan sen sulle heti, kun se palautuu?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän oli menettänyt mielenkiintonsa kirjaa kohtaan. Luultavasti se olisi lainassa koko annetun neljä viikkoa, siihen mennessä hän ehtisi unohtaa, mistä koko kirjasssa oli kyse.

Kireä Chanyeol uppoutui takaisin työnsä pariin.

”Vaivaako sua jokin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tuijotti työskentelevää miestä silmä kovana. Yleensä miehen liikkeet olivat hitaita, nyt hän paiskoi kirjoja hyllyyn välittämättä siitä, menisivätkö ne oikeaan järjestykseen vaiko ei. Baekhyun oli ihan varma, että hän ei ollut päivällä niin äkäisenä.

”Se, mikä ennenkin”, Yeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan, hän ei ollut varma, uskoisiko. Tapasiko hän yleensäkin olla niin pahana työkaverilleen… perheenjäsenelleen.

Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja muistutti itseään, ettei asia kuulunut hänelle. Silti hänen uteliaisuudennälkänsä oli herännyt.

”Haluatko puhua siitä?”

”En mä välitä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja heilautti kättään. Hän survoi kirjat hyllyyn ja käveli pois. Baekhyun irvisti hänen peräänsä ja palasi takaisin sylissään olevan kirjan pariin. Jos ei herralla kiinnostanut keskustella, niin ei väkisin.

* * *

Baekhyun oli selvinnyt joogatunnista ja päättänyt suunnata Myeongdongiin. Yleensä hän karttoi ostarilla pyörimistä kuin ruttoa, mutta nyt hän halusi vähän vaihtelua arkeensa. Joku joogaryhmän naisista oli puhunut mustapapunuudeleista, eikä Baekhyun ollut pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuluneen puolentoista tunnin aikana. Myeongdongin ostoskeskuksesta sai parempaa jjajangmyeonia kuin pikkuostarilta.

Tiskaripoika oli ehtinyt Myeongdongiin ennen Baekhyunia. Ilmeisesti hän oli jo poistumassa, kun tämä käveli vastaan B-sisäänkäynnin kohdalla. Hän tervehti vastaan tulevaa vanhempaa miestä iloisella heillä. Baekhyun nosti kätensä ylös ja hymyili väkinäisesti, hän vihasi tuttuihin törmäämistä. Hän pysähtyi oven edustalle ja mietti, kumpaan suuntaan lähtisi. Ravintola sijaitsi liikkeen toisella puolella ja molemmat reittivaihtoehdoista olivat saman mittaiset. Hän oli tullut väärästä ovesta sisään.

Farkkutakkinen Chanyeol seisoi yhtäkkiä Baekhyunin edessä. Baekhyun älähti pidempää miestä ja piteli sydäntään. Ehkä se oli karmaa, silmä silmästä. Itsepä oli mennyt ja säikäyttänyt Parkin viikkoa aikaisemmin.

”Mihin matka?” Chanyeol kysyi, uteliaisuutta äänessään.

”Syömään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kiersi miehen luomatta häneen katsetta. Hän jatkoi matkaansa vatsa kurnien. Hän oli paastonnut jo liian pitkään. Olokin alkoi olla heikko.

Chanyeol lähti mukaan. Hän piti katseensa nahkatakkisessa miehessä ja koitti päräyttää ilmoille jotain keventävää. Sillä kertaa Baekhyun ei vaikuttanut olevan kovinkaan hyvällä tuulella. Mutta se johtui laskenneesta verensokeritasosta.

”Mitä ajattelit?”

”Jjajangmyeon”, Baekhyun lausahti tylyyn sävyyn ja kääntyi äkisti vasempaan. Chanyeol pysähtyi hetkeksi, mutta pinkaisi lopulta perään.

”Liity toki seuraan, vihaan syödä yksin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja heilautti kättään kutsuvaan tapaan. Chanyeol vaikutti innostuvan ideasta. Tie vei Junggun parhaimpaan nuudeliravintolaan, se firma oli eri kuin se, missä hän ja Yeol olivat käyneet aikaisemmin.

”Kuule… mä olen pahoillani siitä eilisestä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Oli vähän huono hetki.”

”Mikä niin hiersi?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän ei enää edes välittänyt, oliko kysymys epäsopiva tai liian henkilökohtainen.

”Otetiin vähän yhteen Minyeonin kanssa”, Chanyeol murahti ja työnsi silmälasejaan paremmin silmille. Baekhyun vilkaisi pidempään, mutristi huuliaan. Siltä se oli vaikuttanutkin.

”Riideltiin työasioista. Siirryn päivävuoroon. Tulevaisuudessa olen paikalla kahdestatoista kahdeksaan.”

”Hyvä tietää”, Baekhyun henkäisi. Hän ymmärsi, ettei hänen enää vaikuttanut mennä kirjastolle ainakaan Chanyeolin toivossa. Funshinen iltavuoro loppui aina kahdeksalta.

”Pitäisi keksiä kai jokin muu hengailumesta”, Chanyeol virnisti.

”Mun luo saa aina tulla”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän pitäisi siitä erittäin paljon. Ei tarvitsisi yhtään hillitä itseään ja saisi kosketella miestä häpeilemättä ihan mistä vain. Luvan kanssa, tietysti.

”Olen kotona puoli yhdeksän jälkeen”, hän lisäsi.

”Loistavaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän päästi Baekhyunin ensimmäisenä sisään ravintolan sisäänkäynnistä ja katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen.

”Saanko tulla jo tänään?” Yeol kysyi. ”Olen koko loppuviikon vapaalla.”

Baekhyun leppyi, sanoissa oli taikavoimia. Hänen olemuksensa pehmeni silminnähtävästi.

”Mäkin”, hän sanoi.

”Loistavaa”, Chanyeol virnisti ja ohjasi hänet vapaaseen pöytään. Baekhyun istui alas ja henkäisi haaveillen. Töistä lähtiessään hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia viikonloppusuunnitelmia, mutta nyt hänellä oli senkin edestä. Ehkä Chanyeol pysyisi hänen vierellään kaikki 60 tuntia. Pelkkä ajatuskin sai vatsanpohjan nipistelemään.

* * *

Iltapäivä oli venähtänyt oluttuoppien äärellä. Kevyessä hiprakassa Baekhyunin asunnolle kävelleet miehet olivat päätyneet heittelemään maailman paskimpia vitsejä toinen toisensa perään. Baekhyun oli nauranut niin, että kyyneleet olivat valuneet silmistä. Se oli äärimmäisen perseestä, sillä hänellä tuli siitä aina pää kipeäksi. Kotiin päästyä hän ei voinut kuin valittaa. Edellistä päivää huomattavasti hyväntuulisempi Chanyeol hymyili vaisusti ja kaappasi hänet halaukseen heti, kun asunnon ovi oli kolahtanut kiinni. Hän painoi huulensa Baekhyunin otsalle ja mutisi omiaan.

Baekhyun naurahti hölmistyneenä ja nosti kysyvän katseensa Yeoliin. Hänestä oli tuntunut koko parituntisen ajan, että mies oli katsellut häntä sillä silmällä. Tai sitten se oli täysin yksipuolista. Baekhyun nimittäin oli syönyt häntä katseellaan oikeastaan siitä asti, kun hän oli saanut vatsansa täyteen nuudeliravintolassa.

”Oikeastaan paljon parempi, jos tavattaisiin aina täällä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja avusti farkkutakin pois Yeolin yltä. Hän riisui oman nahkatakkinsa naulakkoon samalla kertaa ja veti miehen kädestä sisemmäs asuntoon. Hän ehkä halusi kiehnätä miehen kainalossa tovin ennen kuin raahaisi hänet makuuhuoneeseen.

”Mustakin”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa.

Baekhyun istui sohvalle ja otti mukavan asennon. Hän odotti illasta mukavaa, vaikka tuskin keskusteluista tulisi kovinkaan syvällisiä, tai ainakaan henkilökohtaisia. Chanyeol jaksoi vältellä omista ongelmistaan puhumista maailman tappiin saakka, mutta Baekhyun alkoi jo hyväksyä sen piirteen hänessä. Toisaalta oli ihan virkistävää puhua maailman menosta ja asioista yleisesti, eikä uppoutua toisen mahdollisesti dramaattiseen elämään ja pahoittaa omakin mielensä.

”Kämppäsi on viihtyisä”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun kertoi remontin tehneen keittiöstä paljon kodikkaamman. Asunto oli ihan täydellinen hänelle. Mikä tuuri, että hän oli pongannut sen.

”Millainen sulla?”

”Tunkkainen, ahdistava”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja istui alas sohvalle Baekhyunin kanssa. ”Seinät kaatuu päälle.”

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Kuulostivat olevan enemmänkin vertauskuvia. Ellei naapurissa ollut sitten sisällä tupakkaa ketjussa polttavaa asukasta ja rakennus ollut huonossa kunnossa.

”Eteläosaan nousee uusia kerrostaloja”, Baekhyun tiesi kertoa. Hän oli saanut mainoksia uudesta asuinalueesta varmaan vuoden päivät. ”Taitavat olla osakkeita, mutta lainaa saa pankista.”

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti ja otti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa. ”Totta.”

”On täällä paremmat puitteet kuin kirjastolla”, Baekhyun naurahti ja sulki silmänsä. ”Voi huoletta nukahtaa, jos alkaa silmä painamaan.”

”Älä nyt vielä nukahda”, Chanyeol virnisti ja nojautui lähemmäs. Baekhyun puri huultaan kuunnellessaan Chanyeolin matalia sanoja ja kiemurteli kuuman hengityksen kutittaessa hänen korvaansa. Park lupasi hänelle paljon, aikoi pyytää kunnolla anteeksi eilistä käytöstään. Johtuiko moiset puheet alkoholista, vai miksi mies oli niin häpeilemätön. Ei sillä, että Baekhyunilla olisi ollut mitään sitä vastaan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol nukkui vielä. Baekhyun oli siitä hyvillään. Hänen puolestaan pörröpää saisi nukkua vaikka koko viikonlopun yli, jos se vain helpottaisi hänen oloaan. Tummat silmänaluset paistoivat kauas ja iho oli menettänyt kimmoisuutensa. Tänään syötäisiin jotain, missä olisi parsakaalia, Baekhyun mietti ja vaihtoi asentoa, noustakseen ylös lämpimästä sängystä. Täytyisi käydä kaupassa, lähimarketti oli ihan nurkan takana. Ehkä he voisivat samalla käydä katselemassa kevään herättämää puistoa.

Baekhyun jäi istumaan sängylle. Syvässä unessa olevan Chanyeolin katseleminen sattui. Hän ei pystynyt olemaan miettimättä, miksi mies mukautui kroppaa ja mieltä syövään elämäntilanteeseensa, vaikka muutoksen avaimet olivat hänen omissa käsissään. Ehkä hän oli rationaalinen; asetti järjen tunteitten ja vaistojen edelle. Pysyi työssä, joka varmasti antoi leivän pöytään, eikä seurannut unelmiaan, ollut vapaa tekemään ihan mitä haluaa. Ehkä hän kaipasi rohkaisua. Jos Baekhyun pystyi edes jotenkin auttamaan, hän teki sen mielellään.

Chanyeol veti peittoa paremmin ylleen. Vaikka hän pysyi unessa, hän osasi tukkia jokaisen kylmää ilmaa peiton alle päästävän raon.

Baekhyun työnsi peiton pois yltään ja silitti Yeolin pörröisiä hiuksia haikea hymy kasvoillaan. Hänen katseensa valui miehen vasemman käden sormissa olevaan ihottumaan. Joko Yeol oli unohtanut salvatuubin villakangastakkinsa pohjattomaan taskuun tai sitten ihovoide ei ollut toiminut toivotulla tavalla.

Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ja vaihtoi jälleen asentoa. Baekhyun nojautui häntä kohden ja painoi pienen suukon miehen otsalle ennen kuin nousi ylös sängystä ja juoksi pesuhuoneeseen hento puna poskillaan.

Baekhyun katsoi peilikuvaansa ja vakavoitui. Hänestä oli todella tullut paljon iloisempi. Maailman synkkyys ei vaivannut häntä sillä hetkellä. Hän ei juurikaan ajatellut sellaisia asioita, jotka saivat verenpaineen nousemaan. Ei ollut hassumpaa elää niin edes hetkeä elämästään.

Sydän lepatti jälleen, Baekhyun tarttui rintaansa ja henkäisi haaveillen. Voisiko olla, että hän oli viimein löytänyt rinnalleen ihmisen, jonka kanssa elämä olisi vähemmän perseestä. Chanyeol näytti viihtyvän hänen seurassaan, toivottavasti hän tajuaisi joskus avata sydäntään vähän enemmän. Baekhyun ei halunnut painostaa, vaikka hänen puolestaan he olisivat jakaneet jo elämänsä synkimmät salaisuudet ja noloimmat hetket, vertailleet koulukokemuksia ja kertoneet hulluista sukulaisista. Ei passannut pilata kaikkea vaatimalla henkilökohtaisuuksia, vaan oli parempi rakentaa suhdetta kaikessa rauhassa, omalla painollaan. Tuskin hörökorva koko elämäänsä piilotteli asioitaan.

Baekhyun ravisti mietteet mielestään ja siirtyi aamutoimiin. Sen jälkeen hän voisi tehdä jotain aamiaista kaapista löytyvistä ruokatarvikkeista.

* * *

Paidaton Chanyeol asteli ulos makuuhuoneesta ja hieroi silmiään. Baekhyun nojasi tiskipöytään ja heilutteli puista kauhaa käsissään. Hänen katseensa valui alastomalle yläkropalle ja ajatukset lähtivät täysin omille teilleen. Hän hätkähti puukauhan tipahtaessa otteestaan.

”Huomenta”, Chanyeol murahti hiljaa ja paineli vessaan. Baekhyun keräsi itsensä ja kääntyi takaisin hellan puoleen, posket punoittaen edellisen illan muistikuvista. Se oli ollut kuuma ja likainen, täynnä tunnetta, intohimoa.

Aamiaiseksi oli edellisen illan lihapataa. Baekhyunia vähän harmitti, ettei hänellä ollut mitään tuoreempaa, hän yritti tuunata päivällisen jämistä jotain hyvää, vähän huonolla menestyksellä. Sille oli syynsä, miksi hänestä oli tullut kahvilatyöntekijä eikä keittiötyöntekijä. Hän ei oikein osannut kokkailun saloja. Jongdae oli heitellyt monesti nippelitietoa, mutta hän ei koskaan muistanut, mitä hän oli sanonut. Jos muisti, niin sitten hän ei ymmärtänyt, mitä ystävä hienoilla termeillään tarkoitti.

Vaatteet päälleen vetänyt Chanyeol rojahti ruokapöytään ja nojasi käteensä. Baekhyun kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja loi häneen kysyvän katseen. Hörökorva näytti katujyrän alle jääneeltä ja tarvitsi pikaisesti jotain piristettä.

”Etkö voi hyvin?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti ja etsi kuivakaapistaan pikakahvijauhetta. Oli naurettavaa edes ajatella, että hänellä olisi sellaista, mutta ehkä hän oli joskus vierasvaraksi ostanut… Hän kävi hyllyt läpi, mutta joutui pettymään. Ei ollut edes teetä. Löytyi vain appelsiinimehua, hän päätti tarjota sitä ensihätään.

Chanyeol kiitti juomasta ja maistoi sitä. Hän puhdisti kurkkuaan ja koitti parantaa ryhtiään, mutta apeus pysyi hänessä. Se oli kai manattu häneen, hyvin syvälle sieluun.

”Nukuitko huonosti?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen kasvoillaan oli ollut levollinen ilme, kun Baekhyun oli häntä katsellut. Ehkä painajaiset eivät näkyneet ulospäin.

”Etkö haluakaan olla täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi, hätääntyneenä. Oliko hän liian kahlitseva ja ahdistava? Liian päällekäyvä? Hän ei voinut hormoneilleen mitään… Toiselta saatu läheisyys oli koukuttavaa, eikä hän halunnut olla enää yksin…

Chanyeol heilautti kättään, pyysi Baekhyunin luokseen. Baekhyun käänsi kaasuhellan liekin pienemmälle ja siirtyi Yeolin luokse, seuraten, miten hörökorva työnsi tuolia kauemmas pöydästä, tehden tilaa.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille ja veti hänet jalkojensa väliin. Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen kuohkeisiin hiuksiin ja antoi miehen pidellä päätään vasten hänen vatsaansa.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja valui ilmeettömäksi. Baekhyun jännittyi, mutta pysyi siinä, lähellä, kyselemättä mitään. Häntä silti kalvoi, mitä oli tapahtunut ja ennen kaikkea; johtuiko se hänestä.

”Kohta syödään”, hän sanoi hiljaa.

Chanyeol painoi kasvonsa paremmin vasten edessään seisovaa miestä. ”Kiitos, kun olet siinä.”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Mielelläänhän hän.

”Käydäänkö ulkona tänään?” hän kysyi. ”Raitis ilma tekisi varmasti hyvää.”

”Käydään vaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja avasi silmänsä. Hän nosti utuisen katseensa Baekhyuniin ja tuijotti vain. Hänen ajatuksiaan oli jälleen vaikea lukea.

Baekhyun laski etusormensa Yeolin kasvoille ja työnsi hänen suupielensä ylöspäin. Hänen ei tarvinnut pakottaa hymyä kauaa, sillä Chanyeol tirskahti huvittuneena ja istutti hänet syliinsä. Baekhyun laski sormensa hänen niskaan ja leikki pitkähköillä suortuvilla. Mies saisi kyllä käydä pian parturissa.

”Mä olen vähän tolaltani”, Chanyeol myönsi ja piirteli sormellaan Baekhyunin reidelle, vältteli katsomasta häneen.

”Kuinka niin?”

”Mä en ole kokenut tälläistä pitkään aikaan”, hän sanoi, vähän häveten. ”Mä kiinnostuin ensin ulkonäöstäsi, sitten ihastuin temperamenttiisi ja nyt… mä taidan olla rakastunut suhun.”

”Onko se huono asia?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pyyhkäisi hiukset pois miehen otsalta. Hän katsoi suuriin, ruskeisiin silmiin ja henkäisi ihaillen. Hänen kroppansa jaksoi reagoida läheisyyteen joka kerta. Halu suudella miestä joka hetki joka paikassa oli uskomaton.

”Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Se on laittanut mut tajuamaan paljon asioita.”

Baekhyun kiinnostui, melkein kysyi, millaisia. Ei hän kuitenkaan uskaltanut. Toinen taisi silti nähdä uteliaisuuden heränneen, tai sitten Yeol muuten vaan virnisteli nauruaan pidätellessään.

”Täytyisi kai uskaltaa tehdä jotain elämäntilanteelleni”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi, se oli erityisen hyvä idea. Jokus pienikin elämänmuutos saattoi saada aikaan suuria muutoksia.

Riisinkeitin piippasi, aika oli täynnä. Baekhyun nousi Yeolin sylistä ja erkaantui hänestä haikein mielin, kaipasi jo toisen lähelle. Hän nosti hyvin hautuneen lihapadan pöydän keskelle ja kattoi pöydän nopeasti. Yeol olisi halunnut auttaa, mutta Baekhyun vakuutti kyllä huolehtivansa vieraista. Hän oli kokenut evakossa ollessaan ihanaa vieraanvaraisuutta, että hän halusi saada omatkin vieraansa tuntemaan olonsa yhtä hemmotelluiksi.

”Kiitos ruoasta”, Chanyeol sanoi, kun Baekhyun oli laskeutunut paikoilleen ja kehottanut häntä syömään paljon.

* * *

Junggun keskuspuistossa oli kaunista. Koko vihrealue oli istutettu täyteen kauniissa väriloistossaan olevaa kasvillisuutta. Baekhyun ei saanut silmäänsä irti upeina kukkivista kevätkasveista, niistä lähtevä tuoksukin oli huumaava. Jongdae ei ollut kusettanut pätkän vertaa.

”Mä kävin täällä viimeksi varmaan neljä vuotta sitten”, vieressä hitaaseen tahtiin kävelevä Chanyeol sanoi ja katseli kauas horisonttiin, etsi varmaan jotain tuttua maamerkkiä.

Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen kiinnostuneena. Hän ei ollut vielä edes muuttanut kaupunginosaan silloin.

”Alue on muuttunut paljon.”

”Oletko sä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja työnsi kädet paksun hupparinsa taskuihin.

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan, mumisi miettiessään kulunutta aikaa, menneitä vuosia. ”Olen.”

”Millainen sä olit silloin?”

”Millainen sä?” Chanyeol palautti kysymyksen.

Baekhyun huokaisi, ei kai sillä ollut niin väliä. Mennyt oli mennyttä aikaa ja he olivat siinä nyt.

”Kirsikkapuut kukkivat arvioiden mukaan kahden viikon päästä”, Baekhyun vaihtoi aihetta ja ojensi kätensä kohti polun varrelle istutettuja puita, joiden oksat olivat silmuilla. ”Sesonki on lyhyt, mutta upea.”

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti, ei kommentoinut mitään. Hän ei tainnut välittää luonnosta samalla tavalla kuin Baekie. Hyun itse rakasti katsella luonnon ihmeitä, sellaisia asioita, joita ihmiskädet eivät olleet luoneet.

Chanyeol osoitti tekolammen läheisyydessä olevaa penkkiä ja suuntasi sinne. Baekhyun seurasi perässä ja istahti alas, nauttien auringon lämmöstä kasvoillaan. Lammen vesi oli tyyni, lauantaiaamupäivä kaunis. Ihmisiä ei ollut juurikaan vielä liikenteessä. Muutama innokas lenkkeilijä oli tullut vastaan polun alkupäässä.

Chanyeol kaivoi reppuaan. Hän ojensi viinirypälerasian Baekhyunille ja otti itselleen vesipullon.

”Mä pidän talvesta”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun arvasi, hän muisti facebook-profiilin kansikuvassa olevan lumisen maisemakuvan.

”Kevätkään ei ole huono.”

”Ei niin”, Baekhyun sanoi etsiessään paremman asennon. Toinen jalka nousi penkille, rypälerasiaa pitelevä käsi nojasi koukussa olevaan jalkaan, vasten reittä. ”Se on aina uuden alku, kun luonto herää.”

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. ”Kuulostaa hyvältä. Uuden alku.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi vaisuun hörökorvaan. Chanyeol oli kiinnittänyt katseensa lammen reunalle uimaan jääneisiin lintuihin, jotka pärskivät vettä ympäriinsä kylpiessään auringon lämmittämässä vedessä.

”Eikö vain”, Baekhyun virnisti ja tönäisi pidempää kevyesti olkavarteen. Hän tarjosi miehelle viinirypäleitä, odotti siinä niin kauan, että Yeol heltyi ja otti rasiasta yhden kiittäen pienesti.

”Jos olisit vapaa tekemään mitä tahansa, mitä tekisit?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän oikeasti halusi tietää, eikä antanut Chanyeolin kiertää kysymystä. ”Vastaa ensin, niin kerron sitten mitä mä tekisin.”

”Mä lähtisin Alpeille sun kanssasi”, Chanyeol sanoi. Sanat tulivat suoraan sydämestä, vakavalla naamalla. Baekhyun hölmistyi, hän oli sanonut ne sanat ennenkin. Hän muisti lyhyentynkäisen keskustelun, joka oli käyty kirjaston perällä eräs ilta.

”Pitäisikö meidän lähteä sitten?”

Chanyeol katseli jälleen lammessa uiskentelevia lintuja. Hänen kasvoillaan oli edellisestä poiketen haaveileva ilme. Baekhyun puri huultaan katsellessaan, miten hörökorva uppoutui omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt miehen kasvoilla sellaista ilmettä, joka oli täynnä mielikuvia ja unelmia. Se oli kaunis ilme, Baekhyun tykkäsi siitäkin.

”Sopii sulle”, hän sanoi hiljaa.

Chanyeol hätkähti lausahdusta ja katsahti Baekhyuniin kysyen. ”Mikä?”

Baekhyun puraisi viinirypäleestä virne kasvoillaan. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja varasti rasiasta yhden.

”Mäkin haluaisin olla onnellisempi”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun laski penkillä olevan jalkansa alas ja istui kunnolla. Yeol tuntui puhuvan asiaa.

”Täytyy järjestää elämä kuntoon”, Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. ”Täytyisi kai etsiä uusi duunipaikka… Ei teidän firma sattuisi tarvitsemaan työntekijää?”

”Kesätyöntekijöitä”, Baekhyun virnisti.

Chanyeol huokaisi. Hänellä ei ollut sopivaa koulutusta. Kassatyöstä hän varmasti selviäisi, mutta aamupalan vääntäminen ammattikeittiössä ei liennyt hänen alaansa.

”Sitä paitsi, Eunji on varmasti saanut jo paikat täyteen”, Baekhyun lisäsi pahoitellen.

”Kyllä mä ymmärrän”, Chanyeol virnisti. ”Täytyy keksiä jotain. Ehkä joku toimisto tarvitsee juoksupoikaa.”

”Saattaa olla”, Baekhyun nauroi ja nosti jalkansa takaisin penkille. ”Toivotan onnea työnhakuun.”

”Toivota onnea siihen, ettei kirjastonjohtaja kurista mua hengiltä, kun vien hänelle irtisanoutumiskirjeen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja virnisti puolittain perään. Baekhyun ymmärsi kyllä, paikasta lähteminen oli varmasti pelottavaa. Mutta jos hän ei viihtynyt työssään, kannattiko siellä hajottaa päätään. Chanyeol oli itse sanonut, että hän _vihasi_ työtään.

Baekhyun hätkähti tuntiessaan Chanyeolin käden omallaan. Hän antoi Yeolin ottaa kiinni kädestään, hänellä ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan. Hän koitti pitää kasvonsa normaalin värisinä, mutta hento puna nousi poskille väkisin. Hän tunsi olonsa jälleen niin typeräksi, miten noloa punastella siinä kuin teini-ikäinen.

”Olet suloinen”, Chanyeol naurahti ja vilkaisi Baekhyuniin pilkettä silmissään. Hänen ilmeensä oli pehmeämpi, olomuotonsa kevyempi. Taakka oli kai noussut hänen harteiltaan.

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja ojensi Yeolille lisää viinirypäleitä. Hän toivoi, ettei Yeol menettäisi silmiinsä noussutta pilkettään ihan heti. Hän ainakin voisi tehdä kaikkensa, että se pysyisi siellä.

”Haaveiletko sä koskaan uudesta elämästä?” Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän oli varsin tyytyväinen siihen, mitä hänen elämässään oli. Mutta se kaikki voisi olla hitusen parempaa, laadukkaampaa.

”Mitä sulta puuttuu?” Chanyeol kysyi hiljaa.

”Sä”, Baekhyun sanoi hetken mielijohteesta ja puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hänen katseensa valui pitelemäänsä rypälerasiaan. Tiukka tuijotus herpaantui, kun Chanyeol alkoi hytkyä paikoillaan. Huvittunut nauru muuttui äänekkäämmäksi, typertyneeksi.

Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi, hänen verenpaineensa alkoi nousta raketinlailla. Hän ei kestänyt sitä, että hänelle naurettiin. Chanyeol hipaisi häntä poskesta, koitti kai lepyttää, mutta ehei, ei toiminut.

”Jaksatko odottaa mua vielä hetken?” hän kysyi hiljaa. Baekhyun tiukan katseensa häneen ja tarttui häntä paremmin kädestä.

”Kauanko mun tarvitsee?”

Chanyeol vältteli katsekontaktia. Baekhyun halusi antaa hänelle mahdollisuuden kerätä ajatuksensa ja kertoa ne ääneen, vaikka oikeasti hänen hermonsa olivat lyhyet. Hän halusi tietää vastauksen heti.

”Mä en osaa sanoa”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun pelkäsi hänen ravistelevan kätensä irti hänen otteestaan tunnelman lässähtäessä yhtäkkiä. Onneksi Chanyeol tulikin lähemmäs ja painoi päänsä vasten Baekhyunin olkapäätä.

”Mä pidän susta todella”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. ”Mutta mä en ole valmis mihinkään vakavaan. En vielä.”

Baekhyun siirsi kätensä Yeolin niskaan ja henkäisi hiljaa, kun Yeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä. Hän huokaisi luovuttaen. Ei hänellä ollut mikään kiire rynnätä suhteeseen. Kyllä hän jaksaisi odottaa. Ainakin jonkin aikaa.

”Kyllä mä tajuan”, hän sanoi hiljaa. ”Hoida ensin elämäsi kuntoon, niin voit sitten keskittyä muhun.”

Chanyeol suukotti Baekhyunin poskea kerran jos toisenkin. Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa ja kaivoi miehen kasvot esiin.

”Kyllä mäkin katselen sua mielummin hyväntuulisena kuin naama mutrulla”, hän sanoi.

Chanyeol käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja suuteli häntä pitkään ja hitaasti. Jos miehestä tihkuvat tunteet olivat pelkkää esitystä, niin sitten Chanyeol oli helvetin hyvä näyttelemään. Vaikka Baekhyun piti itseään naiivina ja typeränä, hän halusi silti uskoa, että Chanyeol välitti hänestä oikeasti. Hän tiesi, hän luotti siihen. Ehkä joku päivä Chanyeolkin luottaisi häneen.


	15. Chapter 15

Baekhyun ei koskaan hyräillyt ääneen. Sinä aamuna hän oli hyräillyt taukoamatta siitä asti, kun hän oli napsutellut valot Funshinen asiakastiloihin. Hän, joka ei sietänyt jatkuvaa kahvilamusiikin renkutusta, oli vääntänyt stereot päälle ennen lämpöhauteita.

Kim Jongdae käveli salin puolelle räjähtäneen näköisenä. Baekhyun tökkäsi lämpöhauteen viimeisen kytkimen päälle ja suoristi selkänsä, levitti kätensä teatraaliseen tapaan.

”Funshine Sunshine!”

”Vedä käteen”, Jongdae murahti ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Hän otti paikkansa keittiön puolelta, herra Byun oli päättänyt huolehtia salista.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan, hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt ystäväänsä niin rähjäisenä. Karmealta mies oli yliopistoaikana krapuloissaan näyttänyt, muttei koskaan _noin_ karmealta.

Baekhyun jätti hommat sikseen ja paineli Daen perään hämmentyneenä äännellen. Hän tarttui siistissä työasussa jo kasattua ja käynnistettyä tiskikonetta tutkailevan miehen harteille ja veti häntä kohti itseään. Jongdae huokaisi syvään ja kiroili jälleen.

”Vituttaa saatana. Sain sellaisen puhelun edellisiltana, että lensin perseelleni. Haluatko nähdä mustelman?”

Baekhyun rauhoitteli miestä parhaansa mukaan. Isoveljestään uksivan ystävän pinna oli todella kireällä. Jongdeok oli ilmeisesti aiheuttanut jälleen suuremman luokan ongelmia.

”Joskus hävettää olla sellaisen urpon verisukulainen”, Dae sihahti ja kertoi pintapuolisesti, miten pikku maistissa ollut rakas hyungnim oli kaahaillut virkavaltaa pakoon. Isolla tiellä auto oli livennyt mutkassa käsistä. Kaara oli jysähtänyt bussipysäkillä olevaan katokseen. Luojan kiitos ihmisvahingoilta oli säästytty, mutta irtaimisto, sekä katos että auto olivat tuhannen mutkalla.

”Juopon tuuria”, Jongdae tuhahti ja hieroi valmiiksi sekaisin olevaa tukkaansa entistä tyylikkäämpään asentoon. Baekhyun älähti ja suki suortuvat oikeille paikoilleen.

”Luojalle kiitos, ettei käynyt pahemmin.”

”Olisi saanut käydä asteen keljummin. Hän tarvitsee kunnon herätyksen. Hän on juonut jo äitini vararikkoon.”

Baekhyun toivoi suuresti, että mies hyvä ymmärtäisi lopettaa alkoholin kanssa läträämisen. Jongdae oli täysin oikeassa siitä, ettei autoa kortilla ajettu. Muovinen läpyskä oli laitettu hyllylle kuivumaan jo puoli vuotta aikaisemmin. Ehkä pikkureissu kiven sisään saisi järjen kulkemaan hitusen paremmin.

”En ole uskaltanut kertoa vielä äidille”, Dae huokaisi. ”Hänen sydämensä ei taida kestää hulttioveljen toilailuja. Muutenkin asunto vaarassa lähteä alta.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Hän toivoi, että Deok hyung saisi elämänsä hallintaan ja äitiparka murheensa pois. Hän oli pahoillaan, ettei osannut auttaa ja jakaa mitään henkeä nostattavia lohtulauseita.

”Työt odottaa”, Dae huokaisi ja kiskaisi kotsan päähän. Hän paineli kylmähuoneen ovelle ja ravisteli pahan mielen pois itsestään ennen kuin livahti haalimaan aamiaistarvikkeita.

Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti ja siirtyi takaisin salin puolelle. Häntä ei huvittanut hyräillä enää yhtään.

* * *

Baekhyun oli joutunut raahaamaan Jongdaen väkisin treenisalille. Hän oli yrittänyt kannustaa purkamaan veljensä aiheuttaman turhautumisen nahkaiseen nyrkkeilysäkkiin tai vaihtoehtoisesti häneen, mutta Jongdae oli nakannut käsiensä suojaksi ojennetut hanskat lattialle ja rojahtanut patjalle istumaan. Baekhyun oli tehnyt kaikkensa saadakseen aina niin mellevänä olevan ikätoverinsa nauramaan, mutta jokainen hänen tuntemansa keino oli tehoton. Hänen vitutuskäyränsä alkoi kohota kattoon, korvat punoittivat jo.

”Anna mä märehdin vielä puoli tuntia”, Jongdae murahti. Baekhyun nappasi nyrkkeilyhanskat lattialta ja pisti huitoen. Säkki kumahteli voimakkaista iskuista Baekhyunien suhistessa sille hampaidensa välistä.

”Saat kaksikymmentä minuuttia.”

Jongdaen kasvoilla pilkahti hetkellinen hymy. Baekhyun lopetti raivokkaan liikkumisensa ja nojasi heiluvaan säkkiin helpottuneena hörähtäen.

”Olethan sä kotona. Pelkäsin jo, että olen menettänyt ystäväni.”

Jongdaen selkä suoreni, ryhti parantui. ”Ennenkuulumattomia ylisanoja, Byun. Mistä kiikastaa?”

Baekhyun hymyili viekkaasti. Hänen kielenpäällään oli paljon. Hän halusi kertoa Jongdaelle kirjastonhoitajasta, Chanyeolista. Vatsanpohjaa kutitti jo pelkkä muistelukin, millaista seksiä he olivat harrastaneet viikonloppuna. Niin pakahduttavaa ja intohimoista (, joka oli keskeytynyt Yeolin saadessa krampin takareiteensä).

”Mitä sä tiedät, mitä mä en?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun hylkäsi nyrkkeilysäkin ja siirtyi ystävän viereen. Hänestä tuntui edelleen hankalalta puhua _poikaystäväehdokkaasta_ , joten hän päätti pitää informaationsa ihan yleisellä tasolla. Ei mitään henkilökohtaisuuksia.

”Mä olen rakastunut.”

”Ja lehmät lentävät”, Jongdae tuhahti ja katsoi letkeän ilmeensä menettänyttä Baekhyunia huvittuneena. Ystävän ilme alkoi muuttua hätääntyneeksi sitä mukaa, kun Baekhyunin korvat taas punoittaa.

”Siis oikeastiko? Sä?”

”No onko se niin ihmeellistä!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja mulkaisi kauempana juoksumatolla löntystävää ukkoa, jonka uteliaisuus oli herännyt.

”No on!” Jongdae parkaisi. ”Et ole katsonut keneenkään sen jälkeen, mitä sun ja —”

Baekhyun mulkaisi Jongdaeta varoittavasti. Yliopistovuosina hankittu loppuelämää varjostava nöyryytys oli jättänyt syvät haavat. Hän oli helposti johdateltavissa, jos hänen vastapuolena oli jotain pysäyttävän maagista. Vahvoja persoonia, jotka kiinnittivät hänen huomionsa jollain tapaa. Vahvoja persoonia, jotka saivat asettamaan heidät itsensä muiden alapuolelle. Chanyeol oli sellainen.

”On yksi mies…” Baekhyun kuiskasi. ”Olen viettänyt hänen kanssaan paljon aikaa.”

”Eunji heitti läppää syödystä kaulastasi, mutten uskonut häntä”, Dae murahti. ”Olen nyt viisikymppiä velkaa.”

Baekhyun pamautti Jongdaea napakasti polveen. Ikätoveri karjaisi niin että koko sali raikui ja tarttui Byunia paidan rintamuksesta. Yllättävä into painia syttyi ja aikuiset miehet päättivät ottaa vähän matsia keskellä julkista tilaa. Baekhyun oli varautunut hyvin. Hän kutitti Daen pois kimpustaan ja luovutti vasta, kun toveri nauraisi niin, että korvat soivat.

”Et löisi vetoa Eunjin kanssa. Hänelle häviää aina”, Baekhyun sanoi. Jongdae tarttui miestä korvasta ja koitti sillä tavoin saada kutittavat sormet pois kyljiltään.

”Hänellä on kuudes aisti vedonlyönnin suhteen. Hänen lottonumeronsa osuivat niin monesti, ettei hänelle enää myyty kuponkeja.”

”Nyt puhut paskaa, Byun”, Jongdae parahti ja pyörähti Baekhyunin päälle.

”Ehkä”, Baekhyun naurahti ja nosti kädet kohti kattoa luovuttamisen merkiksi. Jongdae kellahti hänen viereensä ja katsoi vaaleatukkaiseen leveästi, aidosti hymyillen.

”Mä toivon, että susta tulee onnellinen.”

”Onnellisempi riittää”, Baekhyun virnisti ja kolautti nyrkkinsä yhteen Jongdaen kanssa.

* * *

Baekhyun käveli kohti Myeongdongia. Aurinko paistoi pilvettömältä taivaalta, se lämmitti kasvoja ihanasti. Vaikka ilmanlaatu oli päässyt huononemaan lämmenneestä kelistä johtuen, oli kaupungissa ihan mukava kävellä ilman maskia. Mieli oli kevyt, ajatukset Kim Jongdeokissa, muttei liian häiritsevästi. Jongdae puolestaan huoletti enemmänkin, hän oli viettänyt muutenkin puoli elämäänsä siivoten isoveljensä sotkuja. Dae oli onneksi vakuuttanut pärjäävänsä. Onneksi hänellä oli Hyejin, joka pitäisi hänen ajatuksensa muualla kuin ääliöveljessään.

Baekhyun näki sivusilmällään jotain tuttua. Hän pysähtyi kadun varrella olevan ravintolan eteen ja tiirasi sisälle ravintolaan. Rentotunnelmainen ravintola oli eurooppalaistyylinen fuusioravintola, jonka listalla oli sellaisia annoksia, joihin Baekhyunilla ei ollut koskaan varaa.

Kauempana pöydässä istuva nelikko kiinnitti Baekhyunin huomion. Katse edessään olevassa pihviannoksessa olevan Chanyeolin yllä oli siisti puku. Pörröiset hiukset oli taltutettu ja kammattu siististi, silmissä olivat paksusankaiset, neliskanttiset silmälasit. Näky oli hurmaava, Baekhyunin sydän pampahti iloisesti.

Tarkemmin katsottuna jokainen pöydän ääressä istuvista oli pukeutunut parhaimpiinsa. Baekhyun astui askeleen eteenpäin, hän ei halunnut pällistellä ja häiritä juhlavan näköistä ateriointia.

Chanyeolin vieressä istuva nainen käänsi päätään ikkunan suuntaan. Baekhyunin sydän oli hypätä rinnasta tavatessaan näyttävästi ehostetut silmät. Pitkät, suorat hiuksensa nutturalta alas päästänyt Lee Minyeon nosti viinilasin vasempaan käteensä ja joi ilmeettömin kasvoin. Nimettömässä kiiluva timanttisormus oli vaatimattoman näköinen, mutta tarpeeksi kiiltävä sokaistakseen Baekhyunin.

Chanyeolin katse herpaantui. Hänkin nosti katseensa ikkunan kohdalle pysähtyneeseen Baekhyuniin. Miehen suurentuneissa silmissä välähti, käsi hapuili pöydällä olevaa servettiä. Hän sanoi jotain, Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt. Hän oli ollut aina surkea lukemaan huulilta.

Chanyeol nousi pöydästä. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi matkaansa. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus häiritä perhepäivällistä. Onneksi pöydän toisella puolella istuva vanhempi pariskunta ei ollut kiinnittänyt huomiota kateellisena kalliita annoksia tiirailevaan nahkatakkiseen mieheen.

Sekunneissa Chanyeol seisoi Baekhyunin edessä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vakavat, totiset. Baekhyun olisi halunnut tervehtiä häntä ujolla henkäisyllä, mutta perhoset eivät rohjenneet lehahtaa lentoon sillä kertaa. Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja ohjasi hänet pois ikkunan läheisyydestä. Asia mahtoi olla tärkeä, kun hän ei malttanut odottaa sen kertomista seuraavaan tapaamiseen.

Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi kätensä ympärille kiertyneisiin sormiin. Vasemmassa kädessä olevan ihottuman peittämään nimettömään oli pujotettu kultainen sormus.

Ikävä tunne valtasi Baekhyunin, hän pysähtyi välittömästi. Hän ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Aivot raksuttivat, järki yritti puhua sydämen äänen ylitse. Onneton Park ei tainnutkaan kärsiä painomusteallergiasta. Ilmankos punainen ihottuma rajoittui vain yhden käden sormiin.

”Keskeytin perhepäivällisesi”, Baekhyun sanoi kylmään sävyyn ja tarttui Yeolia kädestä. Chanyeol veti kätensä irti vaativasta otteesta.

”Baekhyun-ah”, hän kutsui, ääni särkyen. Hän tajusi itsekin jääneensä kiinni kaksoiselämästään.

”Anna olla”, Baekhyun murahti ja palasi ikkunalle. Polttavat kyyneleet nousivat silmiin, kun katse kiinnittyi Minyeonin sormessa olevaan timanttisormukseen. Sillä hetkellä hän olisi toivonut sormuksen olevan hopeinen, mutta ei se ollut. Se kävi pelottavan hyvin yhteen Yeolin sormessa olevaan sormukseen.

Kaikki palaset alkoivat loksadella yhteen. Yhdessä kaupungilla liikkumienne, kaksikon oudot välit kirjastolla, Yeolin avautumattomuus elämästään, piilottelu Minhyunilta. Baekhyun nauroi typertyneenä. Alkoi valjeta, miksi Yeol oli pysähtynyt aina Myeongdongin kultasepänliikkeen edustalle. Ei tainnutkaan olla pelkkää sattumaa.

”Kauanko sä olet ollut naimisissa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia, joka nuoleskeli huuliaan. Taisi tehdä vaikeaa myöntää tosiasioita.

Pettymys oli valtava, kuin ilmat olisi potkaistu pihalle. Baekhyunin sisimmässä kiehui, hän joutui tekemään valtavasti töitä hillitäkseen itsensä. Vaikka hän oli tuittupää, hänellä oli silti järkeä. Kouluajoistaan hän oli oppinut, ettei julkisilla paikoilla riehumisesta seurannut koskaan mitään hyvää.

”Kauanko?!” Baekhyun huudahti, kuului varmaan sisälle asti. Hän olisi kyllä voinut huutaa vielä lujempaa. Park ei osannut arvata millainen hän oli raivostuessaan oikein kunnolla. Helvetti repeäisi, jos hän pääsisi irti. Hörökorvasta jäisi pelkkä märkä läntti, jos sitäkään.

”Kahdeksan vuotta”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun kääntyi välittömästi ympäri ja huojui suuntaan, josta hän oli tullutkin. Häntä järkyttävät faktat eivät ottaneet loppuakseen. Oli parempi poistua paikalta ennen kuin hän kuukahtaisi siihen paikkaan.

”Sano vielä, että sulla on kolme lasta ja vitullinen kartano!” Baekhyun huusi perään, pidellen sydäntään. ”Jonka olet vielä henkilökohtaisesti piirtänyt!”

”Mä vihaan piirtämistä”, Chanyeol muistutti, ärsyttävän rauhallisella äänensävyllä.

Baekhyun kirosi mielessään. Kovan kolauksen vuosia sitten saanut sydänparka kärsi uudelleen. Miten hän ei ollut arvannut mitään. Miksi hän oli ollut niin sokea.

”Mä en voi saada lapsia”, Chanyeol lausahti perään, oikeasti surullisen kuuloisena. ”Enkä mä edes halua niitä.”

Baekhyun pysähtyi ikkunan eteen. Hän vilkaisi viiniään lipittävään naiseen. Olihan hän upea. Väsymyksensä meikillä piilottanut, elegantti nainen. Miten typerä hän oli ollut ajatelleensa hänen olevan Yeolin serkku tai jotain muuta yhtä idioottimaista. _Aviopuoliso_ , hän tuhahti mielessään. Typerä ja naiivi Byun. Niin helvetin typerä.

”Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi, ei antanut itselleen lupaa itkeä. Chanyeol ei olisi sen arvoinen.

”Mä rakastuin suhun oikeasti.”

Baekhyun jatkoi matkaansa, lyhyesti tuhahdellen. Järkytys purkautui raivona itseään kohtaan. Miten hän oli antanut itsensä ajatua jälleen siihen tilanteeseen. Olisi pitänyt perääntyä heti, kun Yeol oli pyytänyt häntä odottamaan.

”Annoit mulle motivaatiota irrottautua tästä oravanpyörästä.”

Baekhyun ei vastannut mitään. Chanyeol juoksi hänet kiinni, asettui eteen. Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan ja kiersi hänet, kiukusta pihisten.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja pysäytti hänet väkisin. ”Anna mä selitän.”

”Turpaanko haluat?” Sanat olivat tulenkatkuiset, Baekhyun oli helvetin tosissaan.

”Mä aion erota hänestä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mä olen miettinyt tätä jo pitkään.”

”Kuinka pitkään?” Baekhyun kysyi, vaikka hän ei halunnut tietää. Park oli menettänyt kaiken maagisuutensa. Yhdellä sormuksella oli valtava vaikutus. Jos mies olisi pitänyt sitä koko ajan sormessaan, Baekhyun ei olisi vilkaissutkaan häneen.

”Vuoden”, Yeol sanoi. ”Harkinta-aika on jo käynnissä.”

”Silti hillut täällä leikkimässä onnellista avioparia!” Baekhyun parahti ja tuuppasi Yeolin pois tieltään. Hän halusi kotiin. Päätä särki ja hän halusi huutaa. Hakata katosta roikkuvan nyrkkeilysäkin hengiltä ja repiä sen auki paljain käsin. Katsoa, miten täytteet valuisivat pitkin lattioita kuten hänen sydämensä itki verta.

”Isän syntymäpäivä. Pakko kunnioittaa”, Chanyeol huokaisi. ”Minyeon on yhtä väsynyt tähän jatkuvaan vääntämiseen.”

”Aivan sama”, Baekhyun tuhahti. Hän ei jaksanut kuunnella. Hän halusi kotiin.

”Mulla ei ole tunteita häntä kohtaan. Ei ole ollut enää vuosiin. Tunne on molemminpuolinen”, Chanyeol yritti. Baekhyun ei enää ymmärtänyt mistään mitään. Hän ei ollut käsittänyt, miksi Yeol oli ylipäätänsä noussut pöydästä. Jos hän olisi jäänyt, kaikki olisi voinut jäädä paljastumatta.

”Pidä hauska ilta”, Baekhyun sanoi ponnettomaan sävyyn ja nopeutti askeliaan. Hän halusi helvettiin ja äkkiä. Jalat olivat pettää alta, aivot alkoivat käsitellä uutista entistä paremmin. Häntä oli käytetty hyväksi. Hän oli antanut vieraan ihmisen pelleillä tunteillaan. Taas.

”Mä tulen käymään illalla. Selitän kaiken”, Chanyeol huusi perään. Baekhyun kääntyi kulman taakse ja rojahti vasten rakennuksen tiiliseinää. Hän kirosi hiljaa ja hieroi kasvojaan, huomasi, miten hänen kätensä tärisivät.

”Idiootti”, hän sihahti itselleen ja keräsi itseään hetken aikaa. Vasta muutaman minuutin jälkeen hän uskalsi vilkasta nurkan taakse ja todeta, että Chanyeol oli palannut takaisin ravintolaan. Vaimonsa luokse.

Baekhyun voi pahoin. Hän peitti suunsa muistellessaan kaikkia niitä yhteisiä, intiimejä hetkiä, joita hän oli Chanyeolin kanssa kokenut. Se kaikki oli sittenkin ollut pelkkää seksiä.

Vai oliko? Mitä, jos Chanyeol puhui sittenkin totta? Olihan hän nähnyt, miten apaattinen ja elämäänsä kyllästynyt Park oli. Mies, joka puhui haluavansa olla vapaa, taisikin tarkottaa rakkaudettoman liiton purkamista eikä työpaikan vaihtamista.

Baekhyun pudisti kaikki ajatukset päästään. Hän ei halunnut ajatella yhtään mitään. Hän ei halunnut tuntea yhtään mitään. Miettiä sitä vaihtoehtoa, kuinka paljon kipeämpää häneen olisi sattunut, jos Chanyeol olisi alkanut seurustella hänen kanssaan virallisesti. Ajatus oli yököttävä.

”Baekhyun-ah”, joku kutsui. Baekhyun pysähtyi ja katseli ympärilleen. Funshinen suunnasta kävelevä Minseok pysäytti kalpeakasvoisen dongsaenginsa ja yritti katsoa häntä silmiin.

”Kotisi on toisessa suunnassa”, hyung sanoi. Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen. Hän ei halunnut ohittaa ravintolaa enää yhdestikään.

”Olen menossa pikkuostarille”, hän valehteli. ”Täytyy ostaa paristoja.”

Minseok kurtisti kulmiaan ja tarttui Baekhyunia käsikynkästä. Hän vaati saattaa hajamielisen, jälleen matalasta verensokerista kärsivän ystävänsä Myeondongin ostoskeskuksen ravintolan kautta kotiin. Baekhyunin ei ollut nälkä, päin vastoin. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän pystynyt nielaisemaan palaakaan.

Ravintolan kohdalla Baekhyunin katse kääntyi väkisin ikkunan puoleen. Juhla-aterian tunnelma oli lässähtänyt. Chanyeol oli kääntänyt selkänsä jatkuvasti puhuvalle naiselle eikä suostunut kuuntelemaan. Baekhyun kumautti nyrkkinsä valtavaan ikkunaan ja kirosi ääneen. Sekä Minseok että jokainen ravintolan asiakas käänsi katseensa häneen. Paitsi Chanyeol, hänen silmänsä olivat liimautuneet edessään olevaa ruoka-annokseen.

”Hei”, Minseok parahti mieltäosoittaen. Baekhyun hengitti syvään ja koitti pitää päänsä kylmänä. Hän voisi riehua sitten, kun oli päässyt turvallisesti kotiin. Onneksi Minseok hyung oli sattunut paikalle sopivaan aikaan.


	16. Chapter 16

Baekhyun nojasi kylmään seinään ja yritti tasata hengitystään. Iho kimmelsi hiestä, jalat että kädet olivat niin maitohapoilla, ettei hän jaksanut enää seisoa. Hän oli hakannut nyrkkeilysäkkiä viimeisen puoli tuntia, pidellen turhautumisen kyyneleitä sisässään. Sisällä kiehuva raivo oli muuttunut suruksi. Juuri, kun hän oli uskaltautunut kertomaan Jongdaelle elämässään tapahtuneista mullistuksista, kaikki meni vituiksi. Olihan se ollut melkein arvattavissa, elämä oli maistunut liian hyvin viime viikkoina.

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi kasvojaan ja yritti vääntäytyä ylös lattialta, mutta hän ei jaksanut nousta. Sydäntä riisti, kun mielessä pyöri vain eräs tietty ja hänen kanssaan vietetty yhteinen aika.

Baekhyun yökkäsi, oksennusrefleksi oli voimakas ja se sattui. Pelkkä ajatuskin _jonakin toisena_ oleminen sai hänet voimaan pahoin. Hän oli tahrinut pyhän liiton, hän oli ollut mukana tekemässä syntiä. Hänen olonsa oli likainen, erittäin likainen.

Baekhyun nousi ylös lattialta ja käveli huojuvin askelin kohti nyrkkeilysäkkiä. Hän älähti kovaan ääneen ja potkaisi nahkaista säkkiä niin kovaa kuin suinkin jaksoi. Tärisevät jalat eivät kantaneet enempää. Hän rojahti maahan ja kirosi äänekkäästi, tunsi, miten raivo alkoi kasaantua hänen sisimmässään. Hänen olisi rauhoituttava, mutta se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Hän oli varma, ettei pystyisi nukkumaan koko yönä. Todennäköisesti hän pyörisi sängyssä miettien, miten hyvältä aivan toisenlaisen itsevarmuuden löytänyt onneton Park oli hänen sisässään tuntunut.

Baekhyun halusi unohtaa Chanyeolin. Oli onni, ettei heidän välilleen ollut kehkeytynyt mitään virallista. Oli onni, että hörökorva oli pitänyt turpansa kiinni henkilökohtaisista asioistaan. Nyt hänen mielensä ei voinut yhdistää jotain typerää asiaa johonkin arkiseen juttuun. Kunhan hän pääsisi eroon ihastumisen herättämistä hormoneista, hän uskoi pääsevänsä yli hörökorvasta. Alku oli hyvä, sillä pelkkä onnettoman Parkin ajatteleminen sai hänen verensä kiehumaan, eikä millään hyvällä tavalla.

Baekhyun nousi ylös lattialta ja huojui keittiöön. Hän joutui ottamaan tukea seinistä ja pöytätasoista liikkuessaan jääkaapille. Onneksi hän oli ollut kaukaa viisas ja hamstrannut palauttavaa urheilujuomaa lähimarketin tarjousmyynnistä.

Huomisesta tulisi tuskaa. Lihakset tulisivat olemaan aivan jumissa, hän tuskin pystyisi nostamaan maitokannuakaan ilman mielivaltaista kiroilemista. Hän oli vetänyt itsensä aivan äärirajoille, ellei ylikin. Sisällä kiehuvan raivon purkaminen liikkumalla oli silti parempi keino kuin käydä riehumassa kirjastolla tai jossain. Oli parempi pysyä oman kämpän sisällä kuin hankkiutua ongelmiin julkisella paikalla. Hän ei halunnut joutua viettämään yötään putkassa. Hän oli ottanut opikseen jo aikoja sitten.

Keittiön pöydällä olevan kännykän näyttö kirkastui. Baekhyun vääntäytyi pöydän ääreen urheilujuomatölkin kanssa ja tarttui luuriinsa. Minseok hyung oli huolissaan, hän kyseli vointia ja käski syödä jotain ennen nukkumaan menemistä. 

Baekhyun heitti puhelimen kauemmas itsestään ja sulki silmänsä. Hän muisti pelottavan tarkasti, miltä tuntui, kun Chanyeol oli suudellut häntä mapolaisessa kirjakaupassa. Hän peitti suunsa kädellään ja koitti olla yökkäämättä uudestaan. Vatsassa velloi taas, tunne oli hyvin epämiellyttävä. Oliko hänen intuitionsa yrittänyt varoittaa häntä aikaisemmin? Jos hän olisi kuunnellut kroppaansa, ehkä hän ei olisi sekaantunut hörökorvaan.

* * *

Baekhyun käänsi kylkeä ja veti peiton korviin ovikellon soidessa jo kolmannen kerran. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. Hän kuuli hyvin selvästi, miten levotonta liikettä käytävästä kuului. Yleensä talo oli suhteellisen hyvin äänieristetty, mutta Baekhyunin epäonneksi jokin ilmanvaihtokanava kuljetti rapun äänet suoraan hänen makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän ei ollut jaksanut valittaa siitä, sillä normaalisti rappu oli hiljainen. Naapurit olivat päivätöissä käyviä ihmisiä, jotka eivät ulvoneet käytävissä keskellä yötä. Nyt siellä oli joku, aivan hänen asuntonsa kohdalla. Chanyeol.

_”Baekhyun-ah.”_

Baekhyun tuhahti ääneen. Hän peitti korvansa toisella tyynyllä ja koitti blokata ympäröivät äänet. Chanyeol saisi huhuilla häntä kaikessa rauhassa, hän ei aikonut avata ovea miehelle. Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään asiaa sille Parkille.

_”Selvitetään tämä juttu.”_

Baekhyun vetäytyi paremmin peiton alle ja piteli hengitystään. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia intressejä kuunnella hörökorvan synninpäästöä. Häntä ei enää kiinnostanut. Hänelle oli aivan sama, vaikka mies mätääntyisi kirjastolle paskaan elämäänsä.

_”Mä olen pahoillani. Halusin kertoa vasta, kun ero olisi selvä.”_

Baekhyun puristi silmiään tiukemmin yhteen. Hän kamppaili ajatuksiensa kanssa. Järkevä aikuinen olisi ehkä antanut miehelle mahdollisuuden selittää. Mutta hän ei halunnut olla järkevä aikuinen, ei ainakaan vielä. Hän oli herkillä ajatellakseen järkevästi.

_”Meidän välillä ei ole ollut mitään moneen vuoteen.”_

Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja hengitti raskaasti. Päätä särki ja hänen kroppansa oli voimaton, hän katui jo nyrkkeilysäkin hakkaamista.

”Mene helvettiin, Park!” hän karjaisi ja kaatui uudestaan sängyyn. Hän veti peiton ylleen ja antoi itselleen luvan itkeä. Kukaan ei näkisi kuitenkaan.

Ovikello soi jälleen. Baekhyun oli tehnyt virheen paljastaessaan olevansa kotona. Hän lohduttautui ajatuksella, ettei Yeol kuitenkaan jaksaisi huutaa rapussa koko iltaa. Suurella todennäköisyydellä joku naapureista ajaisi hänet pois ihmisiä häiritsemästä.

_”Eikö voitaisi selvittää tätä juttua?”_

Baekhyun veti tyynyn kiinni itseensä ja tyytyi rutistamaan sen hengiltä. Hän etsi mukavamman asennon ja pyyhki suolaiset kyyneleet silmistään. Hän oli selvinnyt paljosta, yksi onneton Park ei saisi häntä lannistumaan. Ehkä hänen oli tarkoitus elää elämää yksin. Ehkä hän ei tarvinnutkaan ketään toista ollakseen onnellisempi. Nyt hänestä tuntui varsin hyvin siltä, että hänestä elämä olisi parempilaatuista, jos hän ei olisi ikinä päästänyt Parkia leikkimään sydämellään.

_”Mä haluaisin olla kanssasi. Heti, kun olen vapaa.”_

Baekhyun painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn ja kieltäytyi kuvittelemasta, millaista seurusteleminen Chanyeolin kanssa voisi olla. Onnistuisiko sellainen edes? Mies oli salannut häneltä raskauttavimman asian heti alkuunsa, miten hän koskaan pystyisi luottamaan mieheen, josta ei tiennyt mitään? Siihen tarvittaisiin paljon yhteistä aikaa ja tutustumista. Tuskin hän pystyisi, ei sellaisen jälkeen.

_”Se olet sä, johon mulla on tunteita. Mä kerron kaiken, ihan alusta. Puhutaan.”_

”Mene helvettiin, Park”, Baekhyun murahti ponnettomasti ja koitti olla ajattelematta sitä vaihtoehtoa, että Chanyeol oli tosissaan. Että hän oikeasti vältteli _omaa vaimoaan_ eikä tuntenut häntä kohtaan enää mitään, ainakaan rakkautta. Silti he olivat tarpeeksi läheisissä väleissä ollakseen samassa työpaikassa tai saman pöydän ääressä. Olihan Baekhyun nähnyt omin silmin senkin, kun kaksikko käveli rinnakkain Funshinen ohitse, kädet tyylikäästi takin taskuissa ja aurinkolasit silmillään. Ja siellä ravintolassa, juhla-ateria oli sujunut asiallisesti siihen saakka, kunnes Yeol oli noussut pöydästä ja paljastanut todellisen itsensä Baekhyunille.

_”Pitkän ajan jälkeen mä muistin taas, miltä tuntuu olla ihastunut, rakastunut.”_

Baekhyun hautautui syvemmälle peitteisiin. Hänkin, ja se oli ollut virhe. Ensimmäistä kertaa seitsemään vuoteen hän oli ajautunut kulkemaan sydämensä ehdoilla, jättänyt järjen äänen omaan arvoonsa. Ja miten oli käynyt; siinä hän makasi itku kurkussa kuunnellen varatun miehen lepertelyjä.

_”Ja rehellisesti sanottuna mä pidän näistä tunteista enemmän kuin siitä, mitä mulla ja Yeonilla joskus oli.”_

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. Oli niitä tunteita silti ollut sen verran, että naimisiin olivat ehtineet mennä. Hän päätti sulkea Yeolin typerät huhuilut mielestään ja yrittää nukahtaa. Tahto oli kova, mutta se ei riittänyt.

Baekhyun päätyi tuijottamaan ympäröivään pimeyteen vielä tuntien ajan.

* * *

Minseok huokaisi selvästi pettyneenä, kun Baekhyun astui keittiön puolelle. Hän kippasi munamassan vauhdilla teräsvuokaan ja työnsi pakit uuniin ennen kuin kiirehti istuttamaan kalpeaa ystäväänsä pienen pöydän ääreen.

”Oletko syönyt?” hän kysyi kaivaessaan pienestä jääkaapista jotain ruokaa, jotta väsynyt mies saisi jotain murua rintansa alle.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja sihahti ärtyneenä. Hän olisi halunnut hieroa jumissa olevaa niskaansa, mutta käsi ei tahtonut nousta, sillä sekin oli jumissa.

Minseok laski lautasellisen mansikoita Baekhyunin eteen. Hän vilkaisi kelloa kulmakarvat ajatuksiensa tahdissa liikkuen. ”Mä laitan salin valmiiksi. Kerää itsesi sillä aikaa. Vai haluatko puhua?”

”Treenasin vain liikaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän valitsi lautaselta pienimmän mansikan ja puraisi sen puoleksi. Hänen ei ollut yhtään nälkä, mutta vanhemman katse oli liian vaativa.

”Et elä pyhällä hengellä”, hyung muistutti. Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja toivoi, että eläisipä.

”Otatko kahvia?”

”En helvetissä”, Baekhyun parahti äänekkäästi ja tärisi inhosta. Pelkkä hajukin nostatti jo karvat pystyyn, ja hän joutuisi haistelemaan sitä löyhkää taas kahdeksan tunnin ajan.

Kim Minseok nauroi heleästi. ”Olethan sä oma itsesi.”

Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään ja söi toisenkin puolikkaan mansikasta. Hän söi vielä kolme muutakin ja päätti ryhdistäytyä. Eunji saisi raivarin, jos tietäisi, että hän makasi kädettömänä henksun pöydän päällä ja itkisi silmät päästään naimisissa olevan miehen vuoksi. Ei muuten, mutta että _työajalla._ Asiakkaat tarvitsivat kahvia ja Baekhyun palkkansa. Oli parempi pistää (jumissa olevaa) jalkaa toisen eteen. Ehkä hän siitä vertyisi, kun lähtisi liikkeelle. Ehkä.

* * *

Aamiaisruuhka oli viimein hellittämässä. Vakiasiakkaat, pikkuostarin työntekijät, olivat käyneet täyttämässä vatsansa ennen töihin menemistä. Oli mukava nähdä tuttuja naamoja ja saada kehuja hyvästä ruoasta ja palvelusta, mutta tänään Baekhyunia oli enemmän vituttanut kuin hymyilyttänyt. Tutusta, huulille nostetusta asiakaspalveluhymystä ei ollut tänään tietoakaan. Jokainen sana, joka miehen suusta oli päässyt, oli alkanut sh-äännähdyksellä. Minseok oli joutunut tönäisemään häntä liian monesti, asiakkaat kuulisivat eikä sellainen ollut soveliasta. Ihmiset vielä luulisivat, ettei Baekhyun pitänyt työstään.

Ei Baekhyun pitänytkään. Mutta ei hän inhonnutkaan sitä.

Baekhyunin käsi tärisi liikaa. Hän ei jaksanut pidellä edes maitokannua. Baekhyun nauroi tylyyn sävyyn, hän oli niin arvannut. Silti hän oli päästänyt itsensä siihen kuntoon.

Puolet cappuccinon päälle valutettavasta maitovaahdosta valui pitkin pöytiä. Baekhyun ärähti kovaan ääneen ja heitti maitokannun menemään. Hän riisui essunsa, heitti sen tiskille ja paineli suorinta tietä sisäpihalle huutamaan kurkkunsa kipeäksi. Minseok pahoitteli hämminkiä ja otti baristan paikan, kyllä hän viisi minuuttia ehtisi tuuraamaan.

Baekhyun potki kosteaa asfalttia kenkänsä kärjellään ja puri huultaan, etteivät silmiin nousseet kyyneleet pääsisi valumaan ulos. Hän istahti lastauslaiturille ja hieroi kasvojaan. Aurinko lämmitti mukavasti ja kuivasi yöllisen sateen kastuttamaa maata parhaansa mukaan.

Baekhyun veti raikasta ilmaa sisäänsä ja laski hitaasti kymmeneen. Hän joutui aloittamaan aina alusta, sillä typerillä numeroiden tavaamisella ei ollut mitään vaikutusta hänen sisällään kiehuvaan raivoon. Häntä vitutti niin paljon, että hän oli miettinyt jo marssivansa kirjastolle aiheuttaakseen kohtauksen. Kuitenkin hän oli päätynyt siihen tulokseen, että hän olisi hajoittanut avioliiton ja päätynyt vielä sen lisäksi käsirautoihin. Ja saanut noottia Eunjilta, työt piti tehdä vaikka henkilökohtaisessa elämässä olisi saanut jumalattoman määrän paskaa niskaan. Laskut eivät maksaneet itse itseään.

Baekhyun veti puhelimensa taskusta ja etsi Luhanin numeron. Hän painoi luurin kuvaa ja nosti laitteen korvalleen, puri sormeaan kuunnellessaan yhdistymisen aikana soivaa musiikkia koko kroppa jännittyen. Kipupiikit lapojen välissä ja niskassa saivat hänet henkäisemään kiroillen uudemman kerran.

Linja aukesi, Luhanin hölmistynyt tervehdys peittyi hiljaiseen niiskutukseen. Tekstaamisen nimeen vannova Byun Baekhyun oli tullut ulos mukavuusalueeltaan ja oikeasti soittanut.

_”Mitä helvettiä siellä on tapahtunut?”_

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi karanneet kyyneleensä valkoisen kauluspaidan hihaan. Hän pysähtyi tuijottamaan märkää länttiä ja hengitti raskaasti, osaamatta vastata vanhemman esittämään kysymykseen.

”Muistatko sen Parkin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. Ääni oli muuttunut ärsyttävän epävireiseksi. ”Stalkattiin Facebookista.”

” _Joo_ …” Luhan äännähti empien, kuulosti raapivan myös päätään.

”Tuli tehtyä pohjanoteeraus”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja naurahti typertyneenä, pelkkä ajatuskin oli naurettava. Hän päätyi kertomaan yksityiskohtaisesti, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut ja miten hän oli päätynyt Chanyeolin seuraan kerta toisensa jälkeen. Luhanin hämmentyneet henkäisyt muuttuivat kerta toisensa jälkeen entistä kauhistuneimmiksi, hänkään ei voinut käsittää, miten Park oli pystynyt salaamaan jotain niin olennaista.

”Avioliitto ei taida olla hänelle kovin pyhä asia”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja katsahti pilvettömään taivaaseen. Aurinko oli noussut vajaa pari tuntia sitten ja lämmitti ihanasti. Kevät oli todella tullut.

”Uusi alku…” Baekhyun muisteli ääneen puistossa käytyä keskustelua. Kertoi Luhanille rehellisesti, miten ristiriitaisia tunteita hän tunsi koko ajan. Hän oli omin silmin nähnyt, miten väsyneitä pariskunnan molemmat osapuolet olivat. Ei se pelkästään töistä voinut johtua.

”Mua vituttaa kaikista eniten, miten helposti mä annoin itseni jälleen —”

” _Shh_ ”, Luhan henkäisi. ” _Kaikki tekevät virheitä, se on osa elämää_.”

”Vaan enpähän ottanut opikseni”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Mä olisin ollut valmis suhteeseen. Oikeasti mä välitin… välitän hänestä. Hänkin ansaitsisi olla onnellisempi.”

” _Oletteko puhuneet_?”

Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään muistellessaan edellisen illan monologia, jota hän oli kuunnellut makuuhuoneessaan. Chanyeol oli kuulostanut vilpittömältä, mutta ei epätoivoiselta. Hän oli puhunut tasaisella, mitäänsanomattomalla äänellä. Sellainen hän taisi olla. Ei järin innostunut asioista tai väläyttänyt upeaa hymyään. Turtunut, se hän oli.

” _Eikö teidän pitäisi selvittää asiat_?”

”Pitäisi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja yritti jälleen kerätä itseään. Hänen täytyisi mennä takaisin töihin ennen kuin Minseok räjähtäisi itse. Siitä olisi leikki kaukana, kun niinkin lepsu hyung alkaisi raivota naama punaisena. Baekhyunin äksyilyyn oli totuttu, ei tuntunut enää missään. Mutta Minseok harvoin korotti ääntään.

”Mä en silti halua. Mielummin unohdan hänet ja jatkan elämää.”

” _Oletko varma?_ ” Luhan kysyi. ” _Asia jää kaivelemaan vuosiksi, jos et selvitä sitä_.”

Luhan oli oikeassa. Hän oli kantanut menneisyydessä koettua nöyryytystä sydämessään vielä tähänkin päivään asti, hän oli ikuisesti katkera. Hän ei pystynyt unohtamaan asiaa ja se vaikutti häneen monessa asiassa. Hän oli antanut anteeksi hänen sydämensä hajottaneelle miehelle, mutta ei itselleen. Typerä ja naiivi Byun, se hän oli.

”Hänellä on vaimonsa. Hän ei tarvitse mua”, Baekhyun sanoi, kuulostaen reippaammalta.

_”Mutta tarvitsetko sä häntä?”_

”En. Mulla on teidät”, Baekhyun hymyili ja nousi viimein ylös lastauslaiturilta. Minseok hyung oli jo tulossa hakemaan häntä. ”Täytyy lopettaa, olen töissä.”

” _Hyun-ah”,_ Luhan pysäytti hänet. Baekhyun puristi puhelinta tiukemmin, äänensävy oli liian vaativa.

_”Miettisit vielä. Saatat katua, jos et anna hänelle edes mahdollisuutta selittää, miksi hän päätyi salaamaan asiansa.”_

Baekhyun murahti itsekseen. Hyung oli ihan oikeassa, mutta hän ei halunnut uskoa järkipuhetta. Hän tuntui elävän edelleen sydämensä ehdoilla. Ja nyt hänen sydämensä oli rikki ja halusi eroon kaikesta, mikä muistuttaisi häntä Chanyeolista, joka oli kuitenkin päätynyt katselemaan häntä kirkkain silmin ja nauttimaan kaikista niistä yhteisistä hetkistä, joita he olivat päässeet kokemaan. Baekhyunin kanssa hän oli päässyt unohtamaan onnettoman elämänsä. Kiinnostunut, ihastunut, rakastunut. Päästänyt itsensä lipsahtamaan, pettämään lupauksensa, jonka oli puolisolleen antanut.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Minseok huhuili sisältä. Askeleet lähentyivät uhkaavasti, leppoisa hyung oli tainnut menettää kärsivällisyytensä.

Luhan älähti kuullessaan ikätoverinsa äänen ja patisti nuorempaa töihin. ” _Soitellaan myöhemmin.”_

Baekhyun huokaisi linjan katkettua. Hän työnsi puhelimen taskuun ja nosti katseensa Minseokiin, joka ojensi hänelle lasillista appelsiinimehua.

”Mikä sulla on?”

”Paska päivä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhki kasvojaan, kuivasi posket ja toivoi, ettei näyttänyt entistä karmeammalta.

”Pitäisi mennä tyhjentämään linjasto”, Minseok sanoi ja osoitti peukalollaan sisemmäs liikeeseen.

”Joo, mä tulen”, Baekhyun sanoi huokaisten. ”Anna mulle kaksi minuuttia.”

”Saat kolme, jos keräät itsesi täysin”, Minseok murahti. ”Vien sut töiden jälkeen hierojalle ja elokuviin. Saat vähän muuta ajateltavaa.”

Baekhyun asteli nopein askelin lähemmäs ja kaappasi vanhemman löysään halaukseen. Hän laski päänsä miehen olkapäälle ja hengitti raskaasti. Hölmistynyt Minseok taputti nuorempaa hitaasti olalle ja sanoi kaiken olevan hyvin. 

Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti; kaikki oli hyvin.


	17. Chapter 17

”Hyungnim.”

Baekhyun havahtui matalaan, syvältä kurkusta tulevaan kutsuun. Hän käänsi päätään äänen suuntaan, kukkakaupan ovella seisova Hyejin tirskahti huvittuneena. Baekhyun tervehti naista heilauttamalla kättään ja käveli kaupalle. Kukista kantautuva tuoksu oli voimakas, mutta ihana.

”Uutta satoa puutarhalta”, Hyejin sanoi ja tarttui heleänoranssiin gerberaan. Hän ojensi kasvin Baekhyunille ja hymyili kirkasta hymyään. Baekhyun virnisti naiselle takaisin ja otti gerberan vastaan, aikomatta kuitenkaan ostaa sitä. Hän tiputti sen takaisin omalle paikalleen ja pahoitteli, ettei häntä oikein kiinnostanut.

”Mitä olet puuhaillut viime aikoina? Dae sanoi, ettei susta ole saanut saliseuraa moneen päivään”, Hyejin sanoi ja tönäisi nahkatakin peittämää käsivartta turhankin ärhäkkäästi. Hän oli hyvin ärtynyt siitä, ettei hänen poikaystävänsä saanut purkaa mieltään vaivaavia parhaalle ystävälleen, vaan kiusasi häntä jatkuvalla puhetulvalla Funshinen asioista, joista naisparalla itsellään ei ollut mitään hajua.

”Ei ole huvittanut huhkia”, Baekhyun irvisti ja venytteli selkäänsä. Hän oli saanut kroppansa kunnolla jumiin ja kärsi siitä vieläkin. Hieroja Kim oli antanut hänelle melko puhuttelun. Hän oli yksi Minseokin serkuista ja siten tiesi myös Baekhyunin. Ei hän muuten olisi uskaltanut röykyttää asiakasta.

”Tule illalla meille syömään”, Hyejin vaati. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, ei hänellä ollut mitään kiinnostusta lähteä seikkailemaan Yongsangguun. Naisen katse oli kuitenkin niin määrätietoinen, että hänen oli melkein pakko suostua. Oli ihan kivaa saada kunnon ruokaa, pelkkä murojen syöminen oli käynytkin vähän tylsäksi.

”Dae hakee sut töiden jälkeen.”

”Oletteko järjestäneet kaiken jo valmiiksi?” Baekhyun kysyi, yhtäkkiä hänen äänensä oli saanut virkeyttä. Heidän huolenpitonsa oli suloista, ainakaan Baekhyun ei päässyt unohtamaan, ettei hän ollut yksin.

Hyejin hymyili entistä leveämmin ja tarttui uudestaan samaiseen, oranssiin kukkaan. Hän ojensi sen Baekhyunille. Naisen ääni madaltui jälleen möreäksi, Baekhyun pystyi kuvittelemaan, miten sanat kutittivat kurkkua.

”Esitän kutsun kaikella vilpittömyydelläni, hyungnim~”

Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena ja otti gerberan vastaan. Hän vilkaisi kelloa, Jongdae pääsisi töistä puoli yhdeksältä. Hänellä oli vielä viitisen tuntia aikaa valmistautua henkisesti. Hän piti kyllä ystäviensä seurasta, mutta hän ei halunnut olla vaivaksi tai olla se, joka latisti tunnelman omalla poissaolevuudellaan.

Baekhyun vilkaisi kauempana olevaa urheilukauppaa. Hän oli menossa ostamaan uutta joogamattoa ja painavempia käsipainoja. Hyejin ymmärsi miehen olevan kiireinen, hän peruutti sisemmäs kauppaan palatakseen töihinsä.

Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi käytävällä kävelevään kaksikkoon. 17-vuotiaan nuorikon kädet liikkuivat määrätietoiseen tahtiin hänen kertoessa asiaansa tyylikkäästi pukeutuneelle, elegantille isosiskolleen.

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa pois lähestyvästä kaksikosta ja lipui sisälle liikkeeseen. Hyejin kohotti asentoaan, hänen ilmeensä muuttui hämmentynemmäksi.

Lee Minhyun oli huomannut kukkakaupan puolella seisoskelevan Baekhyunin. Hän heilutti kättään ja kumarsi puolimuodollisesti. Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti ja kumarsi takaisin, hän ei halunnut olla röyhkeä. Hän arveli, ettei Minhyunilla ollut mitään hajua hänen ja Chanyeolin välisestä säätämisestä. Poikaraukka kai eli siinä uskossa, että he kaksi olivat vain ystäviä. Baekhyun murahti itsekseen; hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Chanyeolia pelkkänä ystävänä.

Minyeonin suuret silmät kiinnittyivät kukkakaupan etuosassa seisovaan kaksikkoon. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena nähdessään naisen vaisun ilmeen. Minyeonin silmissä pilkahti, hänkin taisi tunnistaa Baekhyunin. Hyun ei voinut olla miettimättä, oliko Chanyeol kertonut syrjähypystään. Ei yllättäisi, jos asia olisi pysynyt salassa. Chanyeol ei tainnut puhua asioistaan kellekkään.

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja otti tukea edessä olevasta pöydästä. Hyejin laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja vaati sanattomasti häntä kertomaan, missä oikein mentiin.

”Tunsitko heidät?”

”Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi ja koitti pysyä vahvana. Hän ei antanut ajatuksiensa enää lipsua Chanyeoliin. Hän oli edelleen sitä mieltä, että halusi unohtaa koko persläven.

”Joko ne meni?” hän kysyi varovasti. Hyejin kurkisti käytävälle ja nyökkäsi.

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta ja hyvästeli naisen. ”Nähdään illalla.”

”Nähdään”, Hyejin sanoi ja palasi töittensä pariin. Baekhyun käveli ulos liikkeestä oranssi gerbera kädessään. Hänen määränpäänsä oli onneksi toisessa suunnassa kuin Leen sisaruksilla.

* * *

Torstai-iltapäivä oli ollut rauhallinen, iltaa myöten asiakaskunta ei ollut lisääntynyt. Myeongdongissa järjestettävä ostosilta oli vienyt taas pikkuostarin asiakkaat. Funshinen pöydät olivat puoliksi tyhjillään, oli harvinaista, että salissa soiva taustamusiikki kuului ihmisten keskusteluiden alta. Lähipöydän jutustelua oli hieman kiusallista kuunnella, mutta toisaalta oli helpottava kuulla, ettei Baekhyun ollut ainoa, jonka elämässä kuohui tavalla tai toisella.

Baekhyunilla oli viimein aikaa järjestellä salin puolella olevat kaapit. Joku (Jongdae) oli kaatanut kahvipapupussin aikaisemmin viikolla eikä hän ollut joutanut siivoamaan ympäriinsä levinneitä papuja pois kaapin hyllyiltä.

Ovi kävi, ilmavirta heitti tiskillä olevan omavalvontakaavakkeen lattialle. Baekhyun kirosi hiljaa ja nosti kärsineen näköisen lomakkeen takaisin pöydälle. Ähisten hän nousi ylös ja nosti katseensa lähestyvään asiakkaaseen. Jalat olivat pettää saman tien, kun katsekontakti syntyi silmälasipäisen miehen kanssa. Chanyeol.

”Jiwonie ottaa tilauksesi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti kassakoneen edessä seisovaa tiskaripoikaa, jonka kasvoille oli noussut välittömästi lempeä hymy. Miehenalun silmät olivat kirkastuneet, hän oikein odotti, että pääsisi palvelemaan asiakasta. Välillä Baekhyun toivoi omaavansa edes prosentin miehen asiakaspalvelutahtoisuudesta.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui häntä. Baekhyun viittoi tiskaripojan suuntaan ja piti katseensa visusti poissa Parkin kasvoista.

”Voisimmeko puhua?” Yeol kysyi. Ovi kävi jälleen, tiskaripoika tervehti sisälle astunutta seuruetta reippaalla äänellä. A4-arkille printattu kaavake tipahti jälleen lattialle. Baekhyun tarrasi siihen, välittämättä kuinka paperi rypistyisi, ja läsäytti sen tiskille. Siirsi vielä kahvikupin sen päälle, ettei se pääsisi karkaamaan enää kolmatta kertaa.

”Mulla on töitä, en ehdi nyt”, hän sanoi ja vilkuili seinällä olevaa kelloa. Kahvila olisi auki vielä puolitoista tuntia.

”Mene vain”, Jiwon sanoi ja vakuutti pärjäävänsä. Hän oli aina halunnut kokeilla valmistaa jääamericanoja kauniille naisille. Oli hänellä jo sen verran kokemusta kahvilatyöskentelystä, että osaisi yhdet juomat pyöräyttää, vaikka hänellä ei baristan koulutusta ollutkaan.

Baekhyun kääntyi tiskaripoikaa kohden ja irvisteli aikansa; hän ei halunnut puhua Chanyeolin kanssa, hänellä ei ollut mitään asiaa hänelle.

”Mä halusin vain kertoa, miten paljon mulle merkitset”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun kääntyi tiskin toisella puolella seisovan miehen puoleen ja katsoi häntä tuimasti.

”En halua kuulla”, hän sanoi ja valui takaisin kyykkyyn. Hän tarttui kosteaan mikrokuituliinaan ja jatkoi tyhjennettyjen hyllyjen pyyhkimistä tiukka ilme kasvoillaan.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui häntä jälleen, kuulostaen tällä kertaa astetta epätoivoisemmalta.

”Täytyykö mun ajaa sut ulos täältä, kun et tajua itse lähteä?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Haluatko porttikiellon? Mulla on täydet valtuudet antaa sellainen.”

”Hyung…” tiskaripoika sanoi varovasti. Baekhyun suki tukkaansa ja hengitteli rauhassa tasatakseen suonissaan virtaavan veren yhtäkkiä noussutta painetta.

”Sano asiasi”, hän tuhahti ja nosti katseensa häntä seuraavaan hörökorvaan, jonka kädet olivat eksyneet hupparin taskuihin. ”Leikin, että mua kiinnostaa.”

Chanyeol ei hukannut mahdollisuutta avata suutaan. Hän yltyi puhumaan heti, kun katsekontakti oli syntynyt. ”Mä tein virheen päästäessäni itseni liian lähelle sua näin aikaisin, mutta sä sait —”

Typertynyt Baekhyun heitti mikrokuituliinan menemään ja nousi ylös. Hän ei kestänyt kuulla niitä sanoja. Hän riisui essunsa ja heitti sen tiskille, paineli suorinta tietä ulos. Jiwonie jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä, muttei sanonut mitään, hän oli jo tottunut. Oli Baekhyunin tapa käydä haukkaamassa välillä vähän happea. Tiskaripojalla oli homma hallussa, no problem.

Baekhyun nojasi kovaan seinään ja sulki silmänsä, koittaen työntää jokaisen mieleen pulpahtaneen muiston aivojen syvimpään nurkkaan. Hän oli viimein alkanut pystyä ajattelemaan jotain muuta kuin Chanyeolia, ja nyt hörökorva kehtaisi seisoa hänen edessään. Baekhyun oli päättänyt olla keskustelematta asioista, mielummin hän unohtaisi kaiken parin kuukauden aikana tapahtuneen. Oli Luhan hyung mitä mieltä tahansa. Oli kuitenkin kyse hänen elämästään.

Baekhyun ei saanut olla kauaa rauhassa. Jotenkin se typerä poika oli antanut hörökorvalle luvan lähteä perään. Chanyeol seisahtui Baekhyunin eteen ja yritti koskettaa. Baekhyun väisti lähestyviä sormia ja irvisti vihaisesti ennen kuin palasi jälleen nojailemaan vasten seinää. Se oli kylmentynyt auringon livuttua horisonttiin. Pimeys oli laskeutunut vajaa tunti sitten.

”Mä kaipaan sua. Mulla on ikävä sua”, Chanyeol sanoi varoivaisella äänellä. Baekhyun piti silmänsä kiinni ja kädet tiukassa puuskassa. Oikeasti hänen jalkansa eivät tahtoneet kantaa, seisominen oli vaikeaa.

”Menisit vaimosi luokse.”

”En halua”, Chanyeol jyrähti. 

Baekhyun raotti silmiään, näki toisen tuskallisen katseen. Siinä katseessa oli häivähdys sitä samaa kuin aikaisemmin kirjastolla. Onneton Park ei halunnut mennä kotiin. Se, mikä ajoi hänet pois omasta asunnostaan taisi ollakin Lee Minyeon.

”Mä pidin susta, todella”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Chanyeol yritti laskea kätensä Baekien olkapäälle uudemman kerran. Lyhyempi väisti jälleen. Liike oli nopea ja sattui, hänen yläselkänsä ei ollut palautunut rääkkäämisestä vieläkään. Lihaksissa oli kai jokin tulehdus, hieroja Kimin mukaan.

”Nyt musta tuntuu vain käytetyltä, likaiselta. Arvottomalta.”

”Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pudisti päätään, kielsi kaikki moiset puheet. Baekhyun laski katseensa betoniseen lastauslaituriin ja huokaisi raskaasti. Helvetin Park kiemurteli jälleen kohti hänen sydäntään. Oli pysyttävä vahvana.

”Mä olen ihan tosissani. Mä haluaisin olla kanssasi. Heti, kun ero on selvä.”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Miten hän pystyisi luottamaan hörökorvaan. Mieshän saattoi olla jokin psykopaatti, joka nautti saadessaan syöttää pajunköyttä pahaa aavistamattomille seuralaisilleen.

”Tutustuttaisiin, kaikessa rauhassa. Edettäisiin hitaasti”, Chanyeol ehdotti. 

Tarjous oli houkutteleva, kaikesta huolimatta. Chanyeol oli kohdellut häntä aina hyvin. Ollut hellä ja läsnä. Antanut Baekhyunin olla vieressä ja huolehtia hänestä. Nyt se kaikki tuntui niin väärältä, kielletyltä. Chanyeol kuului jollekin toiselle, hänellä ei ollut oikeutta koskea mieheen.

”En mä tiedä”, Baekhyun huokaisi, kykenemättä ottamaan selvää omasta sydämestään. Järjen ääni oli alkanut vahvistua, sydän ei johdattaisi häntä enää harhaan. ”En mä taida haluta enää.”

”Oletko varma?” Chanyeol kysyi ja onnistui tarttumaan Baekhyunia kädestä. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä, sormet olivat lämpimät, kuten aina. Miten hänen pitäisi pysyä kovana sellaisen edessä.

”En”, hän kuiskasi, rehellisesti. Chanyeol liikutti peukaloaan Hyunien kämmenselällä. Nopeasti Baekhyun valahti ryhdittömäksi, etsi tiensä pidemmän syleilyyn. Hän henkäisi hämmennyksestä tuntiessaan vahvat kädet ympärillään. Chanyeolin sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, hän vaikutti olevan paljon hermostuneempi kuin hän antoi ulospäin näkyä.

Baekhyun itki. Tunteet olivat jälleen helvetin sekaisin. Chanyeolin toinen käsi pysyi hänen ympärillään, kun toinen nousi silittämään hänen vaaleita hiuksiaan. Hän tunsi lämpöä, mutta silti halusi oksentaa, vatsassa velloi. Kroppa yritti kai taas varoittaa tulevasta pettymyksestä.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. ”Mä en haluaisi luopua susta. Mä haluaisin irti Yeonista. Odota mua, Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun peitti kyyneleiden täyttämät silmänsä kädellään ja huokaisi syvään. Hän ei ollut enää varma yhtään mistään muusta kuin siitä, että Yeolin kanssa tuntui ihanalta olla. Toisen läheisyys ja lämpö saivat hänen kroppansa rentoutumaan. Hän ei kihissyt raivosta sillä hetkellä. Hän tunsi surua ja pettymystä, mutta ei raivoa. Chanyeol vaikutti olevan vilpitön, tai sitten hän oli vain helvetin hyvä näyttelemään.

”Antaisi mulle mahdollisuuden”, Chanyeol pyysi ja siirsi käden pois Baekhyunin kasvoilta. Hän pyyhki kyyneleet pois ja käytti tilaisuuden pidellä miehen poskea. Baekhyun tarttui sormiin ja oli vetää käden irti, mutta hörökorvan silmissä pilkahtava katse pysäytti hänet.

”Yeonie ei ole katkera, hänkin on halukas eroamaan. Hän ansaitsee parempaa, kuten mäkin. Hän ansaitsee jonkun, joka voi antaa hänelle oman perheen. Se en ole mä.”

”Vitut hänestä”, Baekhyun sihahti. ”Avioliittosi loukkaa myös mua. Mä en halua olla se tahra, valtava paskaläntti, joka lokaa koko pyhän liiton.”

Chanyeol näytti hölmistyneeltä hetken aikaa. Hän ei tainnut pitää sitä yhtä pyhänä. ”Yksi sopimus, joka yhdistää kaksi taloutta ja antaa juridisia oikeuksia.”

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. ”Kuulostaa kulissilta. Onko se?”

”Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi varovasti, tutkien Baekhyunin reaktiota. Baekhyun irrottautui halauksesta ja peruutti takaisin seinää vasten. Tuli kylmä, ulkona ei ollut enää niin lämmin. Auringon laskettua ulkona ei tahtonut tareta olla ilman paksumpaa paitaa.

”Rakastitko häntä?” Baekhyun kysyi, miettien aikaisemmin viikolla näkemäänsä Minyeonia. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt naisen katsovan Chanyeolia mitenkään erityisen välittävästi. Yhdentekevä, se hörökorva taisi naiselle olla.

”Paljon”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mutta meidän suhde muuttui paljon sitä mukaa, kun aikuiselämän vastuut kasvoivat.”

Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä ja vilkaisi sisälle päin. Oli kai aika palata sorvin ääreen, tiskaripoika oli kai kuukahtanut töiden alle, kun hänestä ei ollut kuulunut pihahdustakaan. Oli liian hiljaista ja se oli ahdistavaa.

”En mä varmaan pysty tähän”, Baekhyun sanoi ja esti Yeolia jälleen yrittämästä lähemmäs. ”Tämä on liian iso juttu sulateltavaksi.”

”Sä sanoit, että haluat tehdä musta onnellisemman”, Chanyeol jyrähti uudemman kerran. Määrätietoinen äänensävy sai karvat nousemaan pystyyn. 

”Tiedoksi vain, etten mä ole pitkään aikaan tuntenut oloani niin hyväksi kuin silloin, kun sain herätä sun vierestä.”

Baekhyun tiesi sen. Hetken aikaa Yeolin kasvoilla oli ollut kaikkea muuta kuin apeutta ja väsymystä. Hänen kasvoillaan ollut tyyneys ja rauha oli jäänyt mieleen pyörimään pitkäksi aikaa. Typerä sydän oli alkanut huutaa taas kovempaan ääneen. Hänen teki mieli hakata rintaansa, hiljentää petollinen tykytys.

”Mä odotan sua, Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Baekhyun piti kasvonsa ilmeettöminä seuratessaan, miten Yeol käveli alas lastauslaiturilta ja käveli kohti porttikongia. Kerran hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, vain todistaakseen Baekhyunin pysyneen yhtä kylmänä.

”Toivottavasti nähdään vielä”, hörökorva sanoi ja poistui nurkan taakse. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta ja nojasi paremmin takanaan olevaan seinään. Hän keräsi itseään vielä hetken aikaa ennen kuin palaisi takaisin asiakkaisen toljotettavaksi. Kaappien siivoaminenkin oli jäänyt kesken.


	18. Chapter 18

Viikko oli kulunut täydessä harmaudessa. Junggu oli peittynyt matalapaineeseen, vettä oli satanut vaihtelevalla paineella seitsemän päivän ajan. Ilma oli kyllä lämmennyt, eräs ilta oli ukkostanutkin. Baekhyun oli katsellut salamoiden tuomaa näytöstä ja ihaillut luontoa, harmitellut, ettei kukaan ollut todistamassa sitä hänen vierellään. Jongdae piti ukkosesta, he tapasivat ihailla voimakkaita, vaarallisia välähdyksiä monesti ystävän asunnon lasitetulta parvekkeelta.

Kolmen päivän vapaa kuulosti taivaalliselta, mutta se oli todellisuudessa hyvin syvältä perseestä. Baekhyun ei ollut yhtään inspiroitunut viettämään aikaansa sisällä nyhjöttäen, ystäviensä painaessa duunia kahvilassa. Häntä ei kiinnostanut lähteä käymään Bucheonissa, isoveli ei ollut pitänyt yhteyttä muutamaan viikkoon.

Kirsikankukkien kukkimissesonki oli täydessä vauhdissa. Baekhyunia ei kuitenkaan huvittanut lähteä kävelemään puistoon tiirailemaan vesisateen hakkaamia puita. Jotain oli tehtävä mökkihöperöitymisen välttämiseksi, ja hän olikin saanut ajatuksen. Hänellä olisi yksi asia hoidettavana – tärkeä asia.

Baekhyun astui sisälle kirjaston tuulikaappiin ja ravisteli sateenvarjon mahdollisimman kuivaksi. Hän jatkoi matkaansa päättäväisin askelin, silmäili kirkkaasti valaistua tilaa kiinnostuneena. Hän ei ollut käynyt kirjastolla aikaisemmin siihen aikaan aamupäivästä. Laitos oli ollut auki vasta puoli tuntia, Baekhyun oli kerrankin aikaisin liikenteessä.

Asiakaspalvelutiski oli tyhjillään, Baekhyun oli melkein arvannut niin olevan. Hän puristi sateenvarjoa tiukemmin kädessään kävellessään sisemmäs kaunokirjallisuuden osastoa. Hänen askeleidensa pituus lyhyeni hänen nähdessä, miten harmaapaitainen Chanyeol oli pysähtynyt kolmosella numeroidun hyllyn kohdalle. Hänen sylinsä oli täynnä kirjoja, kärrystä ei ollut tietoakaan. Ehkä se oli hajonnut, kuten kaikella kirjaston omaisuudella oli tapana tehdä.

Baekhyun kopautti sateenvarjon vieressään olevaan hyllyn päätyyn. Chanyeol säpsähti äännähdystä ja käänsi ohutsankaisten silmälasien peittämät silmät äänen suuntaan. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja rohkeni ottaa askeleen lähemmäs.

Oli kulunut kaksi viikkoa siitä, kun Chanyeol oli käynyt Funshinessa. Yö toisensa jälkeen Baekhyun oli pyörinyt sängyssään, miettinyt, mitä helvettiä hänen pitäisi oikein tehdä. Hän ei ollut osannut antaa ajatuksilleen mitään muuta kuin aikaa. Koska sydän oli ymmärtänyt rauhoittua, järki oli alkanut kulkea. Hän oli tullut sihen tulokseen, että ihmiset tarvitsivat mahdollisuuden selittää, aivan kuten Luhan hyung oli hänelle sanonut. Chanyeolkin oli ihminen, joskin vähän tollo sellainen, mutta kukaan ei ollut täydellinen.

Baekhyun oli päättänyt, että se kerta kirjastolla olisi viimeinen koskaan. Hän ei aikonut palata sinne enää koskaan. Hän voisi hankkia lukemisensa jostain muualta, ostaa romaanit kaupasta tai hankkia ne e-kirjoina, säästäisi tilaa ja luontoa olemalla paperiton.

Baekhyun oli päättänyt, ettei hän halunnut enää Chanyeolia. Hän antaisi miehelle mahdollisuuden kertoa oman näkemyksensä tapahtuneesta ja taputtaisi häntä lohduttavasti olalle, toivottaisi hyvää loppuelämää ja lähtisi pois katsomatta taakseen. Niin hän oli päättänyt tehdä.

”Hei”, Chanyeol sanoi viimein. Sanan saaminen ulos näytti olevan vaikeaa, mies haukkoi henkeään kuin kala kuivalla maalla yrittäessään päättää, minkälaisen lausahduksen päräyttäisi ilmoille.

”Hei”, Baekhyun tervehti takaisin ja astui lähemmäs. Chanyeol työnsi kirjat oikeille paikoille ja kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen. Hän näytti edelleen väsyneeltä, silmänaluset olivat tummat eivätkä mustat, pörröiset kutrit juurikaan kiiltäneet. Mies tarvitsi vitamiineja ja kipeästi.

”Mitäs… sä?” Chanyeol kysyi, kuulostaen hyvin kiusaantuneelta. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja puristi sateenvarjoa tiukemmin otteessaan. Yhtäkkiä hän olikin lukossa, kykenemätön vaatimaan miestä puhumaan sydämensä puhtaaksi.

Chanyeol raapi vasenta nimetöntään. Baekhyunin kulmakarvat värähtivät hänen nähdessä sormien pinnalla olevan ihottuman, jatkuva raapiminen sai jäljen näyttämään entistä pahemmalta. Chanyeol naurahti nolostuneena ja yritti lopettaa raapimisen, muttei pystynyt.

Baekhyun veti taskustaan ihovoiteen ja tarttui Chanyeolia kädestä. Hän johdatti miehen pöydän ääreen ja istutti hänet eteensä, pidellen hänen kättään vaativasti otteessaan.

”Mä olen allerginen kullalle”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. ”Se puhkesi vasta vuosi sitten.”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja levitti rauhoittavaa voidetta ihottuman alueelle. Chanyeol ei näyttänyt paljoa välittävän ihonsa kunnosta tai siitä, miltä se muiden silmiin näyttäisi.

”Et ole ajatellut uusia vihkisormustasi?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän muisteli, miten mies oli seisonut kultasepänliikkeen edessä Myeongdongin ostoskeskuksessa. ”Vaihtaa sitä hopeiseen?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä. ”Ei siinä ole mitään järkeä. Voin kohta hävittää koko helyn.”

”Kun et tekisi mitään, mitä kadut myöhemmin”, Baekhyun sanoi, pitäen keskittyneen katseensa Yeolin sormissa. ”Siihen liittyy paljon muistoja, eikö?”

”Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Hän käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja nosti oikean kätensä Baekhyunin poskelle. Baekhyun nosti vaisun hymyn huulilleen ja työnsi käden kauemmas kasvoiltaan, pahoitellen hiljaiseen ääneen. Hän päästi irti Yeolin kädestä, pisti ihovoidetuubin kiinni ja työnsi sen takaisin nahkatakkinsa taskuun.

”Miten tapasitte?” hän kysyi.

Chanyeol ei vaikuttanut ensin haluavan kertoa asiasta. Baekhyun kuitenkin vaati tietää; hän muistutti, että Yeol itse oli luvannut kertoa kaiken.

”Olin 16, kun muutettiin Jungguun. Mun ja Yeonin tiet yhdistyivät jo lukiossa, olin se uusi oppilas ja hän se, joka näytti mulle naapurustoa. Siinä tohinassa me tutustuttiin, ihastuttiin, lopulta rakastuttiin. Meidän vanhemmat olivat ihan kikseissä siitä, miten hyvin me sovittiin yhteen. En aikaillut, sillä isä kehotti mua pitämään kiinni elämäni naisesta. Me mentiin naimisiin heti, kun ikää oli tarpeeksi. Loppujen lopuksi se oli helvetin typerä päätös, mitä me mistään tiedettiin. Tuli korkeamman tason opinnot, asuntolaina, perheenlisäystä vaativat sukulaiset. Opinnot vaihtuivat kirjastotyöhön, kiireinen arki haalensi tunteita. Rakkaus alkoi hiipua, varsinkin sen jälkeen, kun sain tietää, etten voi saada lapsia. Tyydyin kohtalooni, olin päättänyt sinnitellä suhteessa, joka oli muuttunut nuoresta innosta pelkkään välinpitämättömyyteen. Me ei oikeastaan koskaan riidelty, siksi me kai päädyttiin jäämään samaan osoitteeseen. Kumpikaan ei ole halunnut lähteä, vaikka me keskusteltiin siitä mahdollisuudesta, että jompi kumpi löytäisi toisen kumppanin. Viimeisen puolentoista vuoden ajan mä olen yrittänyt tutkia itseäni ja miettiä, mitä haluan. Ja sitten, kun mä tapasin sut, mun elämä mullistui.”

Baekhyun tuhahti. Totta kai. Hän oli se satujen prinssi, joka pelastaisi toisen onnettomalta elämältä. Miksi hänestä ei sitten tuntunut siltä? Hän ei halunnut olla mikään pelastaja vaan mies, joka eläisi tavallista elämää yhdessä jonkun kanssa, joka jaksaisi pidellä häntä sylissä siitä huolimatta, kuinka kireällä hänen pinnansa oikein oli.

”Mun ei ollut tarkoitus suudella sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. Hän huokaisi katuvasti ja puri huultaan hetken ennen kuin rohkeni jatkaa. ”Mun oli tarkoitus pysyä vahvana, mutta totuus on, että mä olen heikko. Kun sä osoitit muhun kiinnostusta, en mä voinut enää hillitä itseäni.”

Baekhyun murahti hiljaa. Jos Chanyeol olisi pitänyt sormuksensa sormessaan niin kuin tolkun miehet tapasivat, hän ei olisi päätynyt lähellekään hörökorvaa, ainakaan kirjaston asiakasta kummempana.

”Miksi tämä tuntuu jäähyväisiltä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin polvelle. 

Baekhyun puri huultaan tuntiessaan sormien liikkuvan farkkujen peittämällä jalalla, hän oli jännittynyt. Chanyeolin katseessa oli samaa tuiketta kuin silloin, kun he olivat lähentyneet suutelemaan ensimmäisen kerran.

”Koska nämä ovat jäähyväiset”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. ”Mä tulin selvittämään asiat, että voin – että me molemmat voidaan – jatkaa elämää, kumpikin omalla tahollamme.”

Chanyeolin katse pysyi alhaalla, omissa sormissaan. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja pysyi ajatuksissaan, yritti kovasti miettiä, mitä seuraavaksi. Tunnelma oli painava, sydäntä särki.

”Mä en riitä sulle”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Hänellä ei ollu itsevarmuutta katsoa Baekhyunin silmiin.

”Et tuollaisena”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, ääni väristen. Chanyeolin toiveikkuus oli ehtinyt herätä, hän palautti katseensa vaaleatukkaiseen ja tarttui häntä käsistä, epätoivo kauas paistaen.

”Odota mua. Mä palaan, kun olen valmis uuteen suhteeseen. Oikeaan, viralliseen parisuhteeseen.”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään, ollen aidosti pahoillaan. Hän oli miettinyt asiaa pitkään, monelta kantilta, ja tullut siihen tulokseen, että oli parempi luovuttaa. Hän irrotti kätensä Yeolin tiukasta otteesta ja taputti häntä pienesti olalle, juuri, niin kuin oli ajatuksissaan aikonut tehdä. Hän nousi ylös ja katsahti viimeisen kerran ympärille. Kirjasto piti sisällään paljon hienoja tarinoita. Harmi, ettei heidän tarinastaan tullut muuta kuin yhdenlainen floppi. Loppui ennen kuin ehti kunnolla edes alkaa.

”Mä toivon, että saat elämäsi järjestykseen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Chanyeol nousi tuolilta ja näytti hämmentyneeltä, melkein säntäsi perään. Hän ei voinut kuitenkaan lähteä, työpaikalta poistuminen työaikana ei ollut liiemmin hyväksyttävää.

”Älä eroa mun takia, vaan itsesi”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Kaikkea hyvää.”

”Baekhyun-ah…” Yeol yritti, oli astua lähemmäs, mutta toisen tiukka pään pudistus sai hänet pysymään paikoillaan. 

Baekhyun poistui kirjastolta raskain mielin, mutta samalla helvetin helpottuneena, että hän oli pystynyt käymään laittamassa pisteen kaikelle sille typerälle säätämiselle. Nyt hän voisi keskittää ajatuksensa täysin työhönsä ja vaihtuvaan kuukauteen. Yhtäkkiä megalomaaniset ryyppäjäiset kuulostivat hyvältä tavalta juhlistaa syntymäpäivää, joka oli enää vain reilun viikon päässä.

* * *

Baekhyun rojahti Funshinen henksun kahden istuttavan ruokapöydän ääreen ja nappasi mansikan Eunjin lautaselta. Nainen tarttui käden ulottuvilla olevaan tukun sesonkikatalogiin ja läsäytti sen armotta vaaleatukkaisen olkavarteen.

”Eikö sulla ole parempaa tekemistä kuin hengailla työpaikalla vapaapäivänäsi?” hän kivahti ja hätyytti lähestyvät sormet kauemmas salaattiannoksestaan. 

Baekhyun tuhahti kylmästi ja kääntyi tuolissaan sen verran, että pääsi avaamaan jääkaapin oven ja kaivamaan sieltä sinne edellisenä päivänä unohtamansa vanukkaan. Hän avasi purnukan kannen ja nappasi lusikan pöydällä olevasta aterinkorista. Eunji kippasi pari mansikkaa vanukkaan päälle ja heitti oliivin sekaan kaupan päälle.

”Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun parkaisi kuuluvaan ääneen. Nappisilmä ilmestyi keittiön ovelle välittömästi, näyttäen hämmentyneeltä, kun ikätoveri istuikin taukopaikalla eikä omalla sohvallaan.

”Mitä?” Dae kysyi ihmeissään, lähes hätääntyneenä.

”Lähde salille mun kanssa. Voin odottaa sua täällä”, Baekhyun sanoi kauhoissaan oliivia pois vanukkaasta. Hän kippasi sen Eunjin salaattiin ja nauroi, kun nainen söi sen hyvällä ruokahalulla.

”Pääsen kolmen tunnin päästä”, Jongdae parahti. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan, ei häntä haitannut odottaa. ”Mene ostarille tai jotain.”

”En halua”, Baekhyun murahti ja tarttui sydämeensä ylidramaattiseen malliin. ”Olen niin rikki.”

”Siltä vaikuttaa”, Eunji murahti ja pyöritti silmiään. ”Ennen olisit kiertänyt tämän mestan kaukaa. Nyt on vapaapäiväsi, haloo!”

Jongdaen oli pakko mennä salin puolelle, asiakkaita kuulosti tulevan sisälle liikkeeseen. Baekhyun kääntyi vanhemman naisen puoleen ja laski päänsä hänen olalleen. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja kertoi, miten oli juuri luopunut josta kusta. Eunji äännähti myötätuntoisesti ja kaappasi nuoremman tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja nautti läheisyydestä, vaikka naisen työvaatteet haisivat kahvista lähtevälle rasvalle ja se sai hänen olonsa huonoksi.

”Voi sua”, Eunji henkäisi. ”Ehditkö jo kovin ihastua?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi, kaikki olivat huomanneet hänet ja hänen jatkuvan hyväntuulisuutensa. Ehkä hän vielä joskus pystyisi hymyilemään samalla tavalla – aidosti. Täytyisi kai vain antaa aikaa.

”Eikö juttu ole enää pelastettavissa?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Tietyllä tavalla oli imartelevaa, että Chanyeol olisi jaksanut taistella hänestä, mutta Baekhyun oli päättänyt suojella sydäntään. Hän mielummin luopui miehestä kokonaan kuin jäisi odottamaan, milloin avioero olisi selvä ja Chanyeol tajunnut täysin, ettei Lee Minyeon olisi osa hänen elämäänsä. Siinä saattoi mennä kauankin, ehkä Baekhyunin todellinen onni ehtisi kävellä hänen ohitseen sillä aikaa, kun hän haikailisi onnettoman hörökorvan perään.

Sade oli koventunut, kirjastolta tullessa sade oli ollut enemmänkin tihkumaista, mutta todella kastelevaa. Ilma oli painava, ukkosta oli ilmassa. Baekhyun hätkähti nähdessään salaman välähtävän. Jongdaen innostunut hihkaisu kuului salin puolelta. Jyrinä peittyi hänen nauruunsa, Baekhyunia hymyilytti. Kunnon myrskyn jälkeen ilma olisi ihanan raikas. Se sopi hänelle paremmin kuin hyvin.


	19. Chapter 19

Luhan seisoi pikkuostarin edessä, pidellen kättään silmiensä suojana kirkkaan auringon häikästessä hänen herkkiä silmiään. Hän älähti nähdessään kulman takaa ilmestyvän Baekhyunin ja levitti molemmat kätensä. Baekhyun pisti juoksuksi ja painautui vasten muutaman sentin pidempää miestä, hän oli rutistaa vanhemman hengiltä.

”Hyvää syntymäpäivää”, Luhan nauroi ja oli työntää hänessä roikkuvan miehen kauemmas, jotta pääsisi halaamaan paikalle kävelevää Minseokia. Baekhyun kuitenkin piti päänsä tiukasti hänen olallaan eikä suostunut päästämään irti.

”Mulla on sulle lahja”, Luhan sanoi ja yritti päästä käsiksi selässään olevaan reppuun. 

Baekhyun murahti ja päästi irti, siisti itsensä ja tuli vedetyksi Jongdaen kainaloon. Hän kiersi kätensä miehen selkän taakse ja nojasi häneen hento hymy huulillaan.

Luhan ojensi Baekhyunille suorakulmaisen laatikon, jonka päällä oli kultainen rusetti. Baekhyun otti lahjan vastaan kaksin käsin ja avasi sen jännityksestä täristen. Hän ei oikein tarvinnut mitään, kielsi aina kaikkia ostamasta mitään turhaa krääsää. 

Laatikosta paljastui punaisin, paksuin langoin punottu kiinalainen solmu.

”Pitkää ikää ja onnellista elämää”, Luhan sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili, hieman huvittuneena, sillä käsitöitä myytiin jokaisessa kiinalaisessa matkamuistoliikkeessä. Silti hän piti huolen, että ripustaisi koriste-esineen arvoiselleen paikalle. Ehkä siinä oli taikavoimia.

”No, joko lähdetään ryyppäämään?” Jongdae kysyi, latistaen herkän tunnelman kertaheitosta. Minseok ei ollut ehtinyt edes tervehtiä kunnolla toisesta maasta vierailulle tullutta ystääväänsä, kun Dae oli jo menossa.

”Erositko vai mistä moinen hoppu?” Luhan kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa. Baekhyun ei joutanut kuuntelemaan kaksikon naljailua, hän ei saanut katsettaan irti upeasta solmusta, joka makasi silkkiliinan päällä niin eleganttina ja kirkkaan punaisena.

”Mennään sitten”, Minseok nauroi ja veti repun takaisin selkäänsä saaneen Luhanin mukaansa. 

Suunta oli kohti pikkuostaria ja se ohi, parin korttelin päässä oli loistava bbq-ravintola, josta saisi mukavasti vauhtia ennen kuin matka jatkuisi kohti Junggun kuuminta yökerhoa. Ennen sitä oli kuitenkin käytävä kotona pesemässä Funshinen löyhkä pois kropasta ja vaihtaa vaatetta vähän hienompiin.

Baekhyun laittoi lahjarasian kiinni ja ojensi sen Jongdaelle. ”Voisitko?”

Dae otti rasian vastaan ja laittoi sen Baekhyunin selässä olevaan reppuun. Hän veti ystävän mukaansa ja johdatti hänet alkuillan pimeydessä kohti ravintolaa suurin uhoin. Baekhyun kuunteli miehen puheita hieman hermostuneena, mutta enemmän huvittuneena. Niitä suunnitelmia kuunnellessaan hän oli hyvin onnellinen siitä, että syntymäpäivä oli vain kerran vuodessa.

* * *

Klubilla oli kuuma meininki. Hiki haisi ja jalat tarttuivat tahmaiseen lattiaan, kun ihmiset bailasivat jumputtavan musiikin tahdissa. Baekhyun oli löytänyt juhlatuulensa, juomaa oli maistunut enemmän kuin muut olivat uskaltaneet veikata. Olo oli pitkästä aikaa hyvä, Baekhyunin kauluspaidan toiseksi ylimmäinen nappikin oli auennut. Hän tunsi olonsa kevyeksi ja viehättäväksi, eikä hän ollut saanut katsetta irti tanssilattialla liikkuvasta pitkästä miehestä, jonka kroppa liikkui sulavasti musiikin tahtiin.

Jongdae myhäili tyytyväisenä seuratessaan syntymäpäiväsankaria. Baekhyun puri sormeaan ja nauroi matalaan sävyyn katsoessaan tuikkivin silmin tanssivaa miestä, jonka mustat hiukset oli nostettu pois otsalta.

”Mene mukaan”, Dae virnisti ja tönäisi Baekhyunia niin, että hän menetti tasapainonsa. Hetkessä ärtynyt Baekhyun sihahti hänelle ja kaatoi pöydällä olevat tyhjät tuopit siinä samassa. Lasien kolina kai kantautui tanssilattialle saakka, kun mies kauluspaidassa ja tiukoissa farkuissa käänsi kasvonsa kohti Baekhyunia. Hento hymy nousi sekunniksi hänen kasvoilleen, ja Baekhyun tunsi poskiensa lämpenevän (saattoi johtua myös alkoholista).

”Suloinen”, hän henkäisi itsekseen ja koitti nostella kaatuneet lasit takaisin ylös. Luhan nauroi ilkikuriseen sävyyn, mutta auttoi häntä korjaamaan sotkun.

”Haetaan lisää juomista”, Dae sanoi ja veti Luhanin mukaansa. Baekhyun jäi nojailemaan käteensä ja katselemaan, miten pitkä mies liikutti lanteitaan. Minseok naureskeli toisen keskittyneelle katseelle ja nyökytteli päätään pauhaavan musiikin tahtiin. Rytmi oli viedä hänetkin mukanaan, biisi oli koukuttava.

Baekhyun nuolaisi huultaan, hän oli valunut todella syvälle ajatuksiinsa. Katsekin oli valunut liian alas,. Hän oli alkanut miettiä, miten miehen lanteet liikkuisivat tanssilattian ulkopuolella.

Mies oli huomannut Baekhyunin katselevan häntä. Nuorikon kasvoille oli noussut viekas hymynkare ja hänen liikkeensä olivat muuttuneet astetta sensulleimmaksi. Baekhyun kallisti päätään ja nojasi sohvan pehmeään selkänojaan. Mies heilautti kättään kiharatukkaisen ystävänsä suuntaan ja nojautui sanomaan hänelle jotakin.

Minseok kohotti asentoaan ja taputti käsiään yhteen Luhanin kantaessa tarjottimen pöytään. Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat, kun hyungin perässä heiluva Jongdae peitti näkyväisyyden tanssilattialle. Baekhyun yritti kurkistella miehen ohitse, mutta hän oli asettunut tielle liian leveästi. Baekhuyn ei ehtinyt nähdä kuin valkosen kauluspaidan loittonevan selkämyksen, kun kaverukset häipyivät tanssilattialta kohti baaritiskiä.

”Kiitti vitusti”, Baekhyun parahti, kun Jongdae rojahti takaisin hänen vierelleen. Ystävä näytti hämmentyneeltä, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miksi Byun oli taas niin äkäisenä.

”Hävitin silmänruokani”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui siinä kuumuudessa hikoilevaan oluttuoppiin. Jongdae nauroi paskaisesti, mutta ymmärsi pahoitella moisesta julmuudesta. 

Luhan taputti Hyunia olkapäälle ja julisti (sammaltaen) miten hyvillään hän oli siitä, että Baekhyun oli mennyt eteenpäin.

”Mitä tarkoitat?” Minseok kysyi kiinnostuneena. 

Baekhyunin kasvot valahtivat tyhjiksi, hän ei ollut ajatellut Chanyeolia koko päivänä. Nyt takaumat yhteisistä hetkistä vyöryivät päälle ja saivat hänet värisemään. Tärisevin käsin hän joi oluttaan ja toivoi, että alkoholi sumentaisi muistot.

”Ei hän mitään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi Luhaniin, ettei hän vain menisi möläyttämän hyungille, mitä hän tiesi Chanyeolin kanssa säätämisestä.

”En niin”, Luhan hymyili vaisusti ja vilkaisi Minseokiin.

”Oh”, Jongdae äännähti, kun kaksi miestä seisahtui pöydän ääreen. Baekhyun hämmästyi äänensävyä ja nosti katseensa samaan suuntaan. Mies, jota hän oli katsellut hyvän tovin, seisoi hänen edessään. Kiharapäisen, vanhemman ystävän poskessa oli syvät hymykuopat. Chanyeolillakin oli hymykuoppa, Baekhyun oli nähnyt sen yhdesti.

”Mahtuisiko tähän? Muualla on täyttä”, nuorempi miehistä kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja työnsi Jongdaen pois tieltä. Huonon tasapainon omaava ystävä keikahti melkein pois penkiltä ja joutui väistämään. Baekhyun taputti paikkaa vieressään ja hymyili leveästi miesten liittyessä seuraan.

”Kannattaa varautua. Hyunie on ärhäkämpää sorttia”, Luhan virnisti. 

Minseok nojasi hänen olkaansa ja nauroi myötätuntoisesti. ”Haastava tapaus.”

”En pelkää”, pidempi sanoi istuuduttuaan alas. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja katsoi miestä ihaillen, näky oli upea, paljon parempi kuin hän oli uskaltanut odottaa.

”Niinhän ne kaikki ensin väittävät”, Jongdae naurahti ja kilautti oluttuoppinsa yhteen pöydän toisella puolella virnistelevän kaksikon laseihin.

Baekhyunia nauratti. Väenpaljous oli laittanut paikat ahtaalle, piti tiivistää paljon. Hän hymyili entistä leveämmin, kun Sehunin jalka painautui hänen reittään vasten. Mies tuoksui uskomattoman hyvälle, hänen ihonsa kimmelsi terveenä ja valkoinen hymy tuikki kilpaa kirkkaiden silmien kanssa.

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä miehelle esittäytyäkseen virallisesti. Nuorikko tarttui hänen käteensä ja kumarsi kohteliaasti.

”Sehun.”

 _Suloinen_ , Baekhyun mietti mielessään. Hän ei ollut nähnyt ketään niin suloista pitkään aikaan.

Jongdae keskeytti tuttavuuden tekemisen heti alkuunsa ja patisti pöytään lehahtaneen kaksikon esittelemään itsensä koko köörille. Puheensorina lisääntyi välittömästi, uteliaat kysymykset alkoivat sinkoilla ympäriinsä, kun nimet ja iät oli saatu selville. Puhekielikin vaihtui, kiinalaiset löysivät yhteyden nopeasti. Baekhyun ei jaksanut keskittyä ymmärtämään saatika kuuntelemaan, hän katseli mielummin viereensä ilmestynyttä herkkupalaa.

* * *

Baekhyun heräsi vieraasta sängystä. Katumus kasvoi samassa suhteessa kuin päänsärky. Ilta oli ollut kostea ja jatkot ne vasta olivatkin. Junggulainen air bnb -huoneisto oli valikoitunut uusien tuttavuuksien yöpaikaksi. Baekhyunilla ei ollut hajuakaan, miksi hän oli mennyt ehdottamaan moista ja miten niin kännissä olleet ihmiset olivat edes saaneet varattua huoneen tuosta noin vain.

Jongdaen paljas jalka kopsahti Baekhyunin leukaan. Hän nousi istuma-asentoon ja ärähti kuuluvasti, herätti puolet ympäri asuntoa lojuvista miehistä. Jongdae veti tyynyn päänsä päälle ja kieltäytyi heräämästä uuteen aamupäivään. Huoneistossa ei ollut kunnollisia verhoja, aurinko paistoi kauniisti pilvenraosta. Oli varmasti lämmin, ehkä jotain parinkymmenen asteen pintaan.

”Täytyisi varmaan lähteä kotiin”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja hieroi kivistävää päätään. Olo oli likainen, klubissa leijunut tahmeus oli tarttunut häneen. Ahdisti, hän ei halunnut olla paikalla yhtään pidempään. Hän toivoi sen johtuvan pelkästään krapulasta eikä kaikesta siitä, mitä hän oli edellisenä iltana päätynyt sanomaan ja tekemään.

Paidaton Sehun tarttui Baekhyunin kädestä ja pyysi häntä vielä jäämään. Baekhyun katsoi suloisen miehen rehellisiin silmiin ja pahoitteli; hän halusi kotiin.

”Anna hänen mennä tai muuten hän on pahalla päällä koko seuraavan viikon”, Jongdae murahti tyynynsä alta ja yökkäsi perään. ”Sitä ei kestäisi kukaan.”

Baekhyun katsoi vierekkäin sohvalla nukkuvaa kaksikkoa. Luhan nojasi Minseokiin ja näytti levolliselta. Baekhyun ei olisi halunnut herättää häntä, mutta olisi ihan kohteliasta ilmoittaa lähtevänsä.

”Kiitos illasta”, hän kuiskasi Sehunille, joka oli lähtemässä hänen peräänsä, lupautui saattamaan. Baekhyun kuitenkin kieltäytyi kunniasta, hän tunsi Junggun paremmin kuin toiselta puolelta Soulia sinne eksynyt kaksikko. Jongdae vahvisti hänen puheensa, Sehun luovutti ja valui takaisin makuulle.

Baekhyun veti vaatteet ylleen ja siisti itseään ennen kuin käveli lähemmäs sohvaa töniäkseen Luhanin ja Minseokin hereille.

”Mä lähden kotiin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, yritti olla herättämättä kiinalaismiestä, joka makasi lattialla hänen jalkojensa vieressä. Luhan raotti silmiään ja hieroi väsyneitä kasvojaan, hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt aluksi. Baekhyun toisti sanansa ja pyysi miehiä tulemaan kylään, kunhan vointi olisi kohentunut. Luhan nyökkäsi ja palasi takaisin nojaamaan vasten Minseokia.

Baekhyunin oli pakko päästä pois. Hän ei voinut käsittää, mitä helvettiä hän oli oikein ajatellut. Jos jäbät eivät olisi raahautuneet koko lössin voimin vuokrahuoneistoon, Baekhyun olisi saattanut viedä Sehunin asunnolleen, vain yksi asia mielessään.

Baekhyun veti kengät jalkaan ja rynnisti ulos asunnosta. Hän rojahti vasten kylmää seinää ja hengitti raskaasti. Sehunin puhelinnumero oli kirjotettu hänen käteensä, tosin toiseksi viimeinen numero oli levinnyt ja siten muuttunut tunnistamattomaksi. Hänellä itsellään ei ollut liiemmin muistikuvaa siitä, oliko hän antanut numeronsa nuoremmalle. Hän toivoi, ettei ollut. 

Sehun oli mukava, hauska ja uskomattoman hyvän näköinen, mutta hän oli huomannut, ettei hän vetänyt vertoja Chanyeolille. Jokainen ihaileva katse ja vihjaileva kosketus oli imarrellut häntä edellisenä yönä, mutta nyt hän muisteli niitä uusin tuntein. Hän tajusi, ettei ollut vielä valmis keskittymään kehenkään toiseen. Sehun vaikutti liian kivalta ollakseen pelkkä laastarisuhde.

Ulos selvittyään Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen, yritti paikantaa, missä hän oikein oli. Maamerkit kertoivat hänen eksyneen Junggun pohjoispuolelle. Supermarketti oli muutamansadan metrin päässä, Myeongdongiin ei ollut kovinkaan pitkä matka. 

Baekhyun työnsi kädet nahkatakin taskuihin ja huokaisi raskaasti. Kotiavaimet olivat onneksi tallessa, puhelin myös. Lompakkoa hän ei ollut saanut ottaa mukaan, sillä ystävykset olivat vaatineet tarjota koko illan ruokineen ja juomineen.

Chanyeol käveli kohti hitaasti eteenpäin tallustavaa Baekhyunia. Hän pysähtyi miehen kohdalle ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. Baekhyun säpsähti näylle ja kirosi ponnettomasti. Huono olo vyöryi päälle kuin hyökyaalto; yhtäkkiä hän tunsi olonsa voimattomaksi. Kyyneleet nousivat silmiin, kun Yeol katsoi häntä niin kysyvästi.

”Mitä sä täällä?”

Baekhyun tarrasi Yeolin hupparista ja koitti pysyä tolpillaan. Mies, jota hänen ei pitänyt nähdä enää koskaan, seisoi hänen edessään. Mies, jonka kanssa hän oli kokenut paljon, läheni häntä todella lyhyin, varovaisin askelin.

Baekhyun nosti kätensä ylös ja esti miestä tulemaan puolta metriä lähemmäs. Hän irrotti käden vahvalta Yeolin olkavarrelta ja jatkoi huojuen matkaansa. Chanyeol peruutti sitä mukaa kuin Baekhyun käveli eteenpäin.

”Tarvitsetko kyydin kotiin? Voin heittää sut.”

”Voin kävellä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa.

”Melkein viisi kilometriä?”

”Ihan sama.”

Chanyeol kääntyi kannoillaan ja jatkoi matkaansa samaan suuntaan kuin Baekhyun. Baekhyun piti katseensa kävelykadun karkeassa pinnassa. Hän ei uskaltanut nostaa silmiään ylös maasta, ettei hän vahingossakaan ruokkisi kaikkia niitä edellisenä iltana mieleen nousseita muistikuvia.

Baekhyun tärisi. Hän oli suudellut Sehunia illan aikana kaksi kertaa. Yhdesti yökerhon pimeydessä ja yhdesti air bnb -huoneiston sängyssä, sillä aikaa, kun kaikki muut olivat vallanneet vessan pestäkseen hampaat hammasharjoilla, jotka he olivat käyneet ostamassa lähikaupasta klubilta tultuaan.

”Mä saatan sut”, Chanyeol sanoi.

”Melkein viisi kilometriä?” Baekhyun kysyi, uskaltamatta katsoa Yeoliin, tai mihinkään muualle kuin maahan.

”Ihan sama.”

Chanyeol ei kestänyt katsoa Baekhyunin heikkovointista askellusta. Hän tarttui miestä kädestä ja johdatti hänet supermarketin pihaan. Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen ja myönsi ääneen olevansa helvetin janoissaan.

”Istu, äläkä karkaa mihinkään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istutti Baekhyunin liikerakennuksen edessä olevalle penkille. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja nautti auringosta kasvoillaan. Kesä oli tulossa kovaa vauhtia. Hän odotti jo lomaansa, hän oli luvannut Beom hyungille lähtevänsä hänen kanssa patikoimaan jonnekin hevon kuuseen. Saattaisi olla ihan kivaa.

Baekhyunin puhelin kilahti uudesta viestistä. Hän arveli sen tulleen Sehunilta, nuorikko oli sittenkin saanut hänen numeronsa. Kukaan muu ystävistä ei kyseenalaistanut hänen tarvettaan poistua miesten kansoittamasta jatkomestasta omaan kotiinsa. He olivat tottuneet, Baekhyun rakasti olla kotona. Kunhan ystävät olivat saaneet tarvittavat tunnit nukuttua, hekin liukenisivat omille teilleen.

Chanyeol palasi vajaassa kymmenessä minuutissa. Hän kantoi mukanaan appelsiinimehupulloa ja hedelmäpaloja. Baekhyun huokaisi lähestyvälle miehelle ja mietti, olisiko sittenkin ollut parempi liueta paikalta vähin äänin. Kuitenkin ulkona paikalla istuminen paransi hänen oloaan huomattavasti. Jos hän olisi jäänyt Sehunin ja Jongdaen varpaiden seuraan vielä hetkeksikään, hän olisi saattanut purskahtaa itkuun. Krapula ja epämukavat tilanteet tekivät hänestä sellaisen.

”Syö”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti katsoessaan, miten miehen kasvot vääntyivät irveeseen, kun hän väänsi korkkia. Kuului napsahdus, Baekhyun otti juoman vastaan. Chanyeol aukoi valmiiksi paloiksi leikattujen hedelmien päällä olevan muovin ja tarjosi niitäkin.

Baekhyun tarttui omenalohkoon ja puraisi siitä puolet. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja katsoi parkkipaikalla olevia tyhjiä paikkoja. Oli vielä niin aikainen, marketti ei ollut ollut auki kovin montaa tuntia.

”Mä voin viedä sut kotiin”, Chanyeol tarjoutui uudemman kerran. Baekhyun olisi halunnut pysyä kannassaan ja kävellä kotiin, mutta ajatus pitkästä kävelymatkasta siinä tilassa sai hänen mielensä muuttumaan.

”Jos siitä on liikaa vaivaa, niin ei tarvitse.”

”Ei ole.” Vastaus oli välitön, itsevarma. 

Baekhyun söi omenalohkon toisenkin puolikkaan ja nauroi tyhjästi perään. Siinä hän istui naimisissa olevan hörökorvan kanssa, vaikka ei ollut aikonut nähdä häntä enää koskaan. Ja se tuntui paljon paremmalta, kuin paidattoman, tuntemattoman miehen vieressä makaaminen.

”Mä olen kaivannut sua”, Chanyeol sanoi, hymyillen vähän kummallisesti; haikeasti. ”Monesti olen toivonut, että ilmestyt kirjastolle.”

”Etkö ole irtisanoutunut vielä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja käänsi katseensa vieressään istuvaan hörökorvaan. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja virnisteli itsekseen.

Baekhyun tönäisi häntä kylkeen ja naurahti pienesti. ”Vähän uskallusta, hei.”

Chanyeol tarttui viinirypäleeseen ja tiputti sen suuhunsa, kieltäytyi kommentoimasta Baekhyunin vaadetta millään tavalla. 

Baekhyun uskalsi viimein katsoa häneen, oikein kunnolla. Hän puraisi uutta omenalohkoa ja katsoi nuutuneita kasvoja, tuntien jälleen kaiken sen vellovan olon vatsassaan.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin hiuksiin ja silitti pienesti, kehuen ääneen, miten hän söi. Baekhyun laski katseensa ja sulki silmänsä. Se oli niin väärin, kosketus tuntui hyvältä ja hän tajusi, miten paljon hän oli sitä kaivannutkaan.

”Asun 350 metrin päässä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja osoitti omakotitaloalueen suuntaan. Baekhyun henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti. Hän pääsisi viimein näkemään, millaisessa talossa hörökorva asui. Tunteet olivat ristiriitaiset. Talo oli hörökorvan ja hänen vaimonsa yhteinen.

”Mä ajattelin kyllä muuttaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Ehkä Yongsangguun?”

”Se on hienoa aluetta. Jongdaen tyttöystävä asuu siellä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Puhelin taskussa oli alkanut soida, se kiinnitti molempien huomion. Baekhyun veti luurin esiin ja huomasi näytöllä vilkkuvan numeron, joka oli sama kuin hänen käteensä kirjoitettu. Toiseksi viimeinen numero oli seitsemän eikä yksi.

Baekhyun hylkäsi puhelun ja työnsi luurin takaisin taskuun. Hän vilkaisi Chanyeolia, hänen uteliaisuutensa oli tainnut herätä, ilmeestä päätellen.

”Mennäänkö?” Baekhyun kysyi, hän muisti taas ahdistavan olonsa. Hän halusi kotiin.

”Ei vielä”, Chanyeol sanoi jämäkästi ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle, ettei hän pääsisi nousemaan ylös. ”Syöt ensin.”

Baekhyun virnisti pienesti ja hiljentyi tyhjentämään styroksisen lautasen hedelmäpaloista. Hän säästi mansikat viimeiseksi, sillä ne olivat valikoimasta parhaimpia. Chanyeol seurasi häntä rauhallinen ilme kasvoillaan, luojan kiitos hän ymmärsi olla puhelematta typeriä.

* * *

Chanyeol seurasi Baekhyunia kerrostalon alaovelle asti. Baekhyun pysähtyi portaitten eteen ja nosti katseensa Yeoliin. Nyt hänen vasta pahaa tekikin, nyt hetki vaikutti oikeilta jäähyväisiltä. Tunnelma oli haikea, Baekhyun ei olisi halunnut päästää miestä lähtemään. Kuitenkin hänen täytyi tehdä se, Yeol ei kuulunut hänelle.

Chanyeol oli yhtä sanaton. Hän olisi halunnut tehdä paljonkin, mutta hänen kätensä eivät liikkuneet Baekhyunin olkapäätä pidemmälle.

”Pärjäätkö sä?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Kaiken järjen vastaisesti hän päätyi painautumaan vasten Yeolia. Musta kangas oli lämmennyt auringon paisteessa, se tuntui ihanan lämpimältä käsiä vasten.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin hiuksiin ja henkäisi kysyvästi. Baekhyun nosti vettyneet silmänsä häneen ja pudisti pienesti päätään. Hän ei halunnut jatkaa, hän ei voinut jatkaa.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin poskelle ja silitti pienesti. Hento hymy nousi hänen huulilleen, joskin katse pysyi haikeana. Nyt hänkin tajusi, että se oli viimeinen kerta.

”Mä olen pahoillani, että tämä meni näin”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa.

”Ehkä näin pitikin tapahtua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, irrottamatta katsettaan pidemmän silmistä. Chanyeol veti hänet vielä vasten rintakehäänsä ja pysyi siinä pitkään. Liian pitkään. Baekhyun työnsi hänet kaeummas ja astui oven eteen.

”Voi hyvin”, hän kuiskasi ja näppäili ovikoodin laitteeseen. Hän avasi oven ja työnsi jalkansa sen väliin, hän halusi nähdä Yeolin lähtevän ensin. Hörökorva ei liikkunut moneen sekuntiin.

”Toivottavasti nähdään vielä”, Chanyeol sanoi lopulta. 

Baekhyun laski katseensa oven välissä olevaan kenkään ja kuunteli, miten mies kääntyi ympäri ja käveli pois. Hän joutui siirtymään pois ovelta päästääkseen naapurin ulos rakennuksesta. Samalla ovenavauksella hän siirtyi sisälle ja kääntyi katsomaan, joko Yeol olisi mennyt.

Oli.


	20. Chapter 20

Jongdae nosti kurpitsan keskelle tiskiä ja taputti sitä pari kertaa ylpeä hymy kasvoillaan. Baekhyunin toinen kulmakarva kohosi hänen tutkiessa raadellun kurpitsan pintaa. Sen kylkeen oli kaiverrettu jotain, mikä ei todellakaan vastannut odotuksia. Jack-o-lanternien kuvia koko aamupäivän googlaillut Dae oli tarttunut tuumasta toimeen ja päättänyt piristää Funshinen halloween-tunnelmaa. Baekhyun taputti, hän todella oli onnistunut tekemään paikasta astetta hirvittävämmän.

Jongdae ärähti mieltäosoittavasti ja sanoi tehneensä parhaansa. ”Ei se näytä niin pahalta, jos sinne laittaa kynttilän.”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään, hän ei hyväksynyt sellaista, ei hänen tiskilleen. Asiakkaathan tekisivät u-käännöksen sellaisen hirvityksen nähdessään. Ei sellaista voinut hyväksyä.

”Parantelet vähän, niin katsotaan sitten uudelleen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja työnsi kurpitsaparan ystävänsä syliin. Hän hoputti miehen takaisin keittiön puolelle ja jatkoi tiskien puhdistamista hullun kiilto silmissä. 

Pikkuostarilla oli taas teemaviikko eikä Funshine aikonut jäädä kakkoseksi niissä kekkereissä. Kahvila oli saanut myyntiin paljon sesonkituotteita ja Baekhyun aikoi laittaa tiskaripojan myymään ne kaikki. Niin supliikki miehenalku tuntui sulattavan jokaisen naisasiakkaan sydämet.

”Pitäisikö mun isontaa näitä silmiä vai vähän veistellä parempaa ilmettä?” Jongdae tuumaili kovaan ääneen. Baekhyun pudisteli päätään ja uksi huvittuneena toisen panostukselle. Olihan se suloista.

”Helvetti. Ei helvetti. Ei.”

Baekhyunin mielenkiinto oli herännyt. Hän käveli keittiön puolelle ja repesi väsyneeseen nauruun. Kim Jongdae piteli veitseä kädessään ja katsoi kasvonsa halkaissutta Jackia yhtä tuskallisesti.

”Onneksi Hyejin toi näitä laatikollisen”, hän murahti ja siirsi onnettoman kyhäelmänsä kauemmas leikkuulaudalta. Hän tarttui uuteen kurpitsaan itsevarmuutta puhkuen ja laski sen laudalle. Baekhyun rukoili, ettei hän kuulisi ikävää karjahdusta siirryttyään takaisin salin puolelle. Mutta jos Jongdae jotenkin onnistuisi sahaamaan kätensä irti, he voisivat nostaa sen vitriinin päälle karmivaa halloween-tunnelmaa luomaan.

Vuoronvaihto ei ollut kaukana. Iltavuorolaiset saapuisivat reippaan puolen tunnin kuluttua. Minseok ja tiskaripoika saivat riesakseen hoitaa pikkuostarista purkautuvan ihmisten janoa ja makeannälkää. Mikään sen ostoskeskuksen kahviloista ei vetänyt vertoja viereisessä liiketilassa sijaitsevalle paikalle. Jopa niiden työntekijät käyttivät mielummin Funshinen palveluita kuin omia henkilökuntaetujaan.

Baekhyun kurkkasi ovenraosta sisälle keittiöön ja seurasi huvittuneena, miten Jongdae kauhoi kurpitsan sisällä olevaa siemenrihmastoa teräskulhoon. Herra barista saisi itse henkilökohtaisesti noukkia joka ikisen siemenen rihmaston seasta ja paahtaa ne uunissa. Eunji oli antanut hyvät ohjeet, niitä voisi laittaa tarjolle aamiaisbuffettiin.

”Eikö olisi ollut ihan hyvä idea harjoitella tuota kotona ensin?” 

Jongdae äännähti vähätellen. ”Tässähän sitä oppii.”

Baekhyun ei joutanut seuraamaan ystävän mielenkiintoista työskentelyä yhtään kauempaa. Ulko-ovi kävi, asiakkaita käveli sisään. Baekhyun vetäytyi pois ovelta ja kääntyi ympäri leveästi hymyillen. Hän siirtyi kassakoneen eteen ja nosti katseensa tiskiä kohti kävelevään mieheen, jonka pitkä villakangastakki oli auki, ruskea poolopaita peitti kaulan. Miehen mustat hiukset olivat lyhyet ja suittu pois otsalta. Miehen kasvoilla oli tummasankaiset silmälasit ja huulilla hymynkare.

Baekhyunin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä. Halloween oli todella karmivaa aikaa, hän näki haamuja. Tosin tämä kummajainen hehkui virkeänä, hiukset kiilsivät ja silmissä pilkahti, kun hän tapasi Baekhyunin häkeltyneen katseen.

”Hei”, Chanyeol sanoi, hänen äänensä oli pehmeä. Pehmein koskaan.

”M-m-mitä? Saiiiiisi olla?” Baekhyun kysyi ja liikutti sormeaan valmiustilassa olevan kassakoneen kosketusnäytön päällä. Hän painoi myyntipainiketta ja sai laitoksen heräämään, kuten hänen tunteensakin olivat tehneet.

”Americano, jäillä. Onko teillä mitään salaattia?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kaivoi luottokortin lompakostaan. 

Baekhyunin katse kiinnittyi välittömästi vasemman nimettömän virheettömälle iholle. Hän puri huultaan, aivot raksuttivat hänen järkeillessä. Ihottuma oli parantunut, sillä se ei ollut ollut koskeuksissa vihkisormuksen kanssa. Jos Chanyeolilla olisi uusi sormus, hän ehkä pitäisi sitä? Koska oli naimisissa?

”On. Mitä haluat? Kanaa, lohta? Entä jälkiruokaa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja mainosti vitriinissä olevia sesonkileivoksia pakotettu hymy kasvoillaan.

”Kana on hyvä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja osti vielä leivoksenkin. Baekhyun näppäili tilauksen sisään koneeseen tärisevin käsin. 

Chanyeol siirtyi pöytään, Baekhyun ryntäsi keittiön puolelle. Hän nojasi oveen jäykkänä ja hengitti raskaasti. Hänen oli pakko vilkaista salin puolelle uudelleen, epäusko oli herännyt. Ikkunapöytään istuutuva mies oli todellakin Chanyeol. Hän riisui takkiaan ja nosti ristissä olevat kätensä pöydälle. Hän katseli ympärilleen odottaessaan tilaustaan.

”Asiakas”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti salin puolelle. Kurpitsan pinnalle mustalla sharpiella silmiä luonnosteleva Dae katsahti kollegaansa tyytymättömänä.

”Mene palvelemaan?”

Baekhyun irvisti ja valahti ryhdittömämpään asentoon. ”Hirveä paskahätä. Voisitko?”

Jongdae huokaisi ja työnsi tussin korkin kiinni. Hän pesi kätensä ja siisti essuaan, yksi kurpitsansiemen oli tarttunut mustaan kankaaseen.

”Mitä tilattiin?”

Baekhyun työnsi tilauskuitin Jongdaen käteen ja avasi hänelle oven. Dae siirtyi salin puolelle, Baekhyun takapihalle. Hän istahti lastauslaiturilla olevalle muoviselle puutarhatuolille ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. Hän pudisteli päätään epäuskoisena. Hän ei voinut vieläkään uskoa, miten Chanyeol oli näyttänyt niin _helvetin hyvältä._

Minseok nousi portaat ylös ja tervehti tuolilla istuvaa Baekhyunia lyhyesti. Baekhyun murahti hänelle vastaukseksi eikä viitsinyt näyttää kasvojaan. Hyung olisi kuitenkin pysähtynyt kysymään, mikä oli, jos hän olisi paljastanut olleensa punastunut eikä äärimmäisen vittuuntunut.

Baekhyun suoristi selkänsä, kun Minseok oli siirtynyt sisälle. Hän naapi niskaansa, hermostunut kihnuttaminen ei ottanut loppuakseen. Vatsanpohjaa nipisteli pelkkä ajatuskin Chanyeolin lämpimiin silmiin katsomisesta. Hänen mielenkiintonsa oli herännyt, yhtäkkiä hän halusi tietää kaiken, mitä viimeisen viiden kuukauden aikana oli tapahtunut. Sillä äsken liikkeeseen kävellyt mies ei ollut se onneton Park, johon hän oli kirjastolla törmännyt. Se oli jotain paljon, paljon parempaa.

”Helvetti”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja nousi ylös. Hänen oli pakko mennä jatkamaan töitä. 

Perse laskeutui takaisin penkkiin yhtä nopeasti. Hän päätyi istumaan paikoillaan vielä kolme minuuttia. Jiwoniekin ehti ilmestyä paikalle. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan, miksi kaikki olivat tänään niin aikaisessa.

Sisältä kuului paskaista naurua. Pojat taisivat nähdä Jongdaen taideteokset. Baekhyun otti sen merkkinä ja nosti jälleen ylös. Hän paineli takaisin salin puolelle ja otti paikkansa espressokoneen edestä. Vuoronvaihtoon oli vielä 20 minuuttia aikaa.

Baekhyun tarttui tarjottimeen ja käveli ikkunapöydän eteen. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa häneen ja hymyili. Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen ja nosti tyhjän lautasen tarjottimelle.

”Maistuiko?” 

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja kiitti ruoasta. ”Oli hyvää.”

Baekhyun vastasi miehen hymyyn ja istui alas vastapäiselle paikalle. Hän puristi tarjottimen reunaa rystyset valkoisina ja koitti valita, mitä kysyisi ensimmäisenä. Katsekontaktin vahvistuessa kuitenkin jokainen utelu hävisi mielestä.

Chanyeol ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille. Baekhyun hölmistyi eleestä, mutta päätyi kättelemään miestä kaikesta huolimatta.

”Park Chanyeol”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun virnisti pienesti.

”Tiedän kyllä… Byun Baekhyun.”

”Tiedän”, Chanyeol hymyili ja osoitti valkoisen kauluspaidan rintamuksessa olevaa kylttiä. ”Se lukee nimikyltissäsi.”

Baekhyun veti kätensä takaisin tarjottimelle, mutta piti katseensa miehen sormissa. Hän pääsi näkemään vasemman nimettömän entistä tarkemmin. Punaisesta ihottumasta, joka oli raavittu verille, ei toden totta ollut tietoakaan.

Baekhyun yritti vähän rentotua. Hän vilkaisi tiskille, keittiön puolella hengailevat miehet olivat liian kiireisiä arvostelemaan kurpitsalyhtyjen irvikuvia. Paskainen nauru kantautui välillä salin puolellekin. Minseok hyung kuulosti olevan elementissään röykyttäessään lyhtyversioista ensimmäistä. Raasu Jack ja hänen haljenneet kasvonsa.

”Mitä kuuluu?” Baekhyun kysyi palautettuaan katseensa Chanyeoliin. Hörökorva oli katsellut häntä koko sen tovin.

”Hyvää”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun virnisti myötätuntoisesti, näkihän sen kauas. Onnettoman Parkin tielle oli siunaantunut paljon hyviä asioita. Hän oli viimein ottanut askeleen eteenpäin elääkseen parempaa elämää. Häntä ei tahtonut tunnistaa samaksi ihmiseksi, ainakaan pikaisella vilkaisulla. Baekhyunin sydän tiesi paremmin, intiimit muistot pomppasivat mieleen, hän ei ollutkaan unohtanut niitä.

”Entäs sulle?” Yeol kysyi, vaikuttaen aidosti kiinnostuneelta. Baekhyun raapi nolona niskaansa. Ei hänen elämänsä ollut muuttunut oikeastaan millään tavalla. Vasta eilen hän kompastui kynnykseen ja sotki itsensä, vittuuntui siitä niin helvetisti, että heitti kädessään olleen kahvikupin lattialle. Eunji sai hirveän sätkyn hajoavasta posliiniastiasta, vaikka se oli Baekhyunin henkilökohtaista omaisuutta eikä siten vaikuttanut liikkeen hävikkiin millään tavalla.

”Hyvää”, hän sanoi varovasti. Hän jatkoi niskansa raapimista, siinä oli varmasti jo kunnon jälki, joka paistaisi punaisena vielä pitkään. Hän empi pitkään seuraavaa kysymystä, mutta hänestä tuntui, että se oli pakko saada sanottua. ”E-entäs… Lee Minyeon?”

Chanyeol pyyhkäisi nenäänsä, hän vaikutti ensimmäistä kertaa epävarmalta. Hän päätyi kohauttamaan olkiaan. ”En mä enää tiedä.”

”Erositte?” Baekhyun kysyi, silmät suurentuneina. Jotenkin hänestä oli ensin vaikuttanut siltä, että Yeol päätyisi jämähtämään turvalliseen elämäänsä. Jotenkin hän oli saanut potkittua itsensä liikkeelle, se oli helpottavaa tietää. Vaikka eihän se Baekhyunia kiinnostanut. Ainakaan paljoa.

”Ihan virallisesti?” Baekhyun varmisti. Yeol nyökkäsi, sai hänet huokaisemaan helpotuksesta. Baekhyun naurahti kiusaantuneena, avioero ei ollut mikään pikkujuttu. Hän olisi suonut heille kahdelle onnen, mutta ilmeisesti kumpikaan ei ollut halukkaita etsimään kadonnutta rakkauttaan. Ehkä niin oli parempi.

”Minyeonie haluaa lapsia. Mä toivon, että hän saa niitä paljon, jonkun toisen kanssa”, Chanyeol sanoi, haikeutta äänessään. 

Baekhyunin keskittyminen herpaantui, salin ja keittiön erottavalta ovelta alkoi kuulua voimistuvaa puhetta. Minseok hyung oli tulossa töihin.

”Entä sä?” hän kysyi ääni väristen. ”Mitä sä haluat?”

Chanyeol siirsi kätensä Baekhyunin kädelle. Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen jännittyessään kosketuksesta. Sormet olivat lämpimät, joskin karheat. Yeolin katse oli itsevarma, hän näytti siltä kuin olisi voinut nousta ja vetää Baekhyunin kiinni itseensä. Katsoa syvälle hänen sieluunsa ja lopulta nojautua suutelemaan häntä kaikkien asiakkaiden (joita ei sillä hetkellä ollut kuin ehkä kolme) edessä. Oikeastaan… Baekhyunia ei olisi haitannut, jos niin olisi tapahtunut.

Kim Minseok astui salin puolelle. Baekhyun veti tarjotinta itseensä, virnistäeen pahoillaanolevasti irrottautuessaan Yeolin hellästä otteesta. Hän nousi ylös ja varmisti vielä, oliko miehellä tarvetta lasilliselle vettä tai oliko mahdollisesti jäänyt vielä nälkä.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja pysäytti hänet. Baekhyun häkeltyi, mutta jäi kuuntelemaan miehen asiaa.

”Lähdetkö treffeille mun kanssani?” Chanyeol kysyi, kovaan ääneen. Baekhyun lehahti punaiseksi, koko kahvila oli varmasti kuullut ne sanat. Sanat, jotka olivat pursunneet sellaista itsevarmuutta, että tarjotin oli tipahtaa käsistä. Baekhyun joutui painamaan tarjottimen vasten itseään ja piteli siitä entistä tiukemmin kiinni.

Baekhyun vilkaisi tiskin takana seisovaan kaksikkoon. Kurpitsansiementen peitossa oleva Jongdae oli nostanut toisen kätensä Minseokin olkapäälle. Siinä he nojailivat toisiinsa ja seurasivat ikkunapöydässä tapahtuvaa ihmettä suut avoimina. Baekhyun irvisti kaksikolle ja kääntyi takaisin vastausta odottavan Yeolin puoleen.

”Myeongdongin elokuvateatterissa pyörii uusi elokuva. Haluaisitko lähteä katsomaan sen mun kanssa?”

Baekhyun nielasi hermostuneena. Chanyeol pyysi häntä treffeille. _Oikeille treffeille._ Hän vilkaisi tiskin takana toisilleen supsuttavaan kaksikkoon ja mutisi hämmentyneenä. Hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut mitään pätevää syytä sanoa ei. Järjen ääni oli hiljentynyt aikoja sitten, sydän oli ottanut ohjat. Chanyeolilla oli edelleen häneen jokin maaginen vaikutus.

Chanyeol kaivoi viereisellä penkillä olevasta laukusta kynän. Baekhyun henkäisi nähdessään kuulakärkikynän, muistot Mapon kirjakaupasta tulvahtivat mieleen. Yhden suudelman muistaminen toi mukanaan paljon muitakin hienoja hetkiä.

Chanyeol kirjoitti puhelinnumeronsa puhtaaseen servettiin ja ojensi sen kynän kanssa Baekhyunille. ”En muistanut palauttaa.”

Baekhyun laittoi kynän kauluspaitansa taskuun, toisen kynän viereen. Ne olivat samanlaisia. Puhelinnumero livahti työhousujen taskuun.

Chanyeol ojensi puhelimensa Baekhyunille ja hymyili hennosti. Jongdaen yllättynyt henkäisy ei jäänyt keneltäkään kuulematta.

”Mä en ole unohtanut sua”, Chanyeol sanoi, puhuen hiljempaa ja pehmeämmin. ”Mä en pyydä mitään muuta kuin mahdollisuutta. Mä haluaisin yrittää.”

Baekhyun tarttui puhelimeen ja avasi luurin. Sitä ei oltu lukittu koodilla, Yeolilla ei vaikuttanut olevan salattavaa.

Baekhyun näppäili numeron sisälle laitteeseen ja ojensi sen takaisin Yeolille. ”Nähdään puoli yhdeksältä Myeongdongissa.”

itsekseen virnuileva Chanyeol tallensi numeron ja keskittyi näppäilemään luuriaan. Baekhyun asteli keittiöön pitkin askelin ja sai kaksi hyeenaa peräänsä. Hän ei meinannut päästä laittamaan tiskejä koriin, kun miehet piirittivät hänet. Kurpitsojen kaiverrusvastuun ottanut tiskaripoika kiinnostui hämmentyneitä kysymyksiä esittävästä kaksikosta.

”Nyt jumalauta!” Baekhyun ärähti kovaan ääneen ja läsäytti tarjottimen tiskipöydälle. Minseok ja Jongdae sulkivat suunsa ja peruuttivat metrin taaksepäin. Hiljaisuus ei kestänyt kauaa, ystävät olivat liian uteliaita tapahtuneesta.

”Mistä lähtien sä olet kiinnostunut asiakkaista?” Jongdae kysyi, melkein kauhusta jäykkänä. Kurpitsansiemenetkin varisivat lattialle hänen vaatteistaan.

Minseok pyöräytti silmiään ja tarkensi kysymystä. ”Mistä lähtien sä olet kiinnostunut ylipäätänsä kenestäkään?”

Baekhyun riisui essunsa ja heitti sen Minseokin kasvoille. Hyung murahti tyytymättömään sävyyn ja heitti sen takaisin. Baekhyun ehti napata vaatekappaleen ilmasta ennen kuin se laskeutui hänen kasvoilleen. Hänen hehkuville kasvoilleen.

Jongdae ilmeili yhtä tyytymättömänä. Hän kaappasi Baekhyunin mukaansa ja toivotti pojille hyvää illanjatkoa.

”Täytyy lähteä, Byunin täytyy valmistautua treffeihin”, hän sanoi. Jiwonien katseessa välähti hätä ja hämmennys.

”Hei! Entäs nämä?”

Baekhyun nauroi nuoremmalle ja toivotti onnea ja menestystä. Hän kietoi kätensä Jongdaen ympärille ja painoi päänsä hänen olkapäälleen. Haaveileva huokaus ei pysynyt sisällä, vaikka hän kuinka yritti pidätellä.

”Mä toivon, että susta tulee onnellinen”, Jongdae naurahti ja pöyhi toisen vaaleita kutreja.

”Onnellisempi riittää.”


	21. Chapter 21

Minhyun heilutti kättään kirjaston asiakaspalvelutiskin takana istuvan Chanyeolin silmien edessä. Ajatuksiinsa ja hänelle kasatun työtaakkansa uuvuttama Yeol havahtui aggresiivisiin liikkeisiin ja loi häntä 10 vuotta nuorempaan miehenalkuun kysyvän katseen.

”Mitä?” Chanyeol parahti, turhankin ärhäkkäästi. Minyeon viittoi asiansa lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi. Hän halusi tietää, miksi Chanyeol näytti taas siltä kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut viikkoon.

”Koska mä en ole nukkunut viikkoon”, Chanyeol viittoi. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja hieroi silmiään ohutsankaisten silmälasiensa alta. Rillit laskeutuivat takaisin nenälle hiukan väärässä asennossa ja saivat nuoremman repeämään sydämellisen aitoon nauruun. Karmealtahan se kuulosti, mutta mitä väliä.

Chanyeolin suupieli värähti pienesti, mutta se ei jaksanut nousta ylös. Minhyun luetteli keinoja, joilla parantaa insomnia tai sitä aiheuttavat vaivat, mutta Chanyeol ei jaksanut välittää. Oli tietysti suloista, että nuorikko huolehti hänestä, mutta ei hänen olisi tarvinnut. Hän oli iso mies ja osasi kyllä huolehtia itsestään, jos niin vain halusi tehdä.

”Noona”, Minhyun viittoi. Chanyeol laski kätensä silmiensä eteen ja kääntyi poispäin tiskille istahtaneesta nuorikosta. Hän ei halunnut kuulla, Minyeon ei kuulunut enää hänen elämäänsä, vaikka hän siinä oli kymmenen vuotta roikkunutkin. Aina silloin tällöin Minhyun yritti nostaa isosiskonsa puheenaiheeksi, mutta onneksi hänkin oli alkanut ymmärtää, ettei Yeol aikonut palata hänen kanssaan yhteen.

”Mä saan elämäni vielä raiteilleen”, Chanyeol viittoi ja taputti sydäntään esittäen niin vilpitöntä kuin suinkin osasi. Minhyun tuhahti lyhyesti; ele kertoi enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa. Se kertoi, ettei Chanyeol itsekään uskonut, mitä hän sanoi. Yeol nyrpisti nenäänsä, ehkä asia oli niin.

”Olet väittänyt niin jo puoli vuotta”, Minhyun viittoi. Chanyeol peitti silmänsä uudemman kerran ja heilautti kättään ajaakseen nuoremman helvettiin hänen työpisteeltään. Hän palasi koneensa ääreen ja huokaisi, jälleen. Raskaat huokaisut olivat olleet osa häntä jo vuoden päivät, varmaan kaksikin. Onneksi nuorempi ei kuullut häntä. Näki kyllä, kaiken vähän liiankin tarkasti.

Asoilla oli kestänyt aikansa lutviutua. Minyeonin lähtö kirjastolta oli antanut hänelle paljon töitä, uuden kämpän vuokraamisessa oli oma härdellinsä. Sitä kun oli kahdeksan vuotta kerännyt tavaraa yhteen omakotitaloon, oli siinä homma karsia ne sellaiseen määrään, jotka sopisivat 40 neliön kaksioon edes joten kuten. Lisäksi aika oli mennyt mietiskellessä asioita, kaivatessa keväällä tapaamaansa tuittupäätä ja vähän kasvattaessa luonnettaan. Hän oli munaton mies ja siitä oli päästävä eroon. Hän ei pärjäisi elämässä, jos hän pysyisi sellaisena kaikkeen alentuvana ja mukautuvana tossuna, joka ei osannut puhua omista tunteistaan tai ilmaista mielipiteitään suoraan. Miten paljon helpommalla hän olisi päässyt, jos hän olisi päästänyt Minyeonista irti jo paljon aikaisemmin…

Chanyeolilta oli kestänyt kauan kerätä rohkeutensa marssia Funshineen ja mennä tapaamaan Byun Baekhyunia. Hän ei ollut nähnyt vaaleatukkaista miestä moneen kuukauteen, mutta heti kun heidän katseensa olivat kohdanneet, hänen vatsassaan oli alkanut kipristellä. Baekhyun oli ensimmäinen ihminen pitkään aikaan, joka oli saanut hänet niin sekaisin. Jokin siinä herkästi syttyvässä, pippurisessa tapauksessa oli niin mykistävää. Hän ei olisi halunnut päätyä harrastamaan seksiä hänen kanssaan, mutta tilaisuus oli tehnyt varkaan. Hänellä ei ollut ollut minkäänlaisia tunteita Minyeonia kohtaan enää vuosiin, hänelle oli henkilökohtaisesti se ja sama, oliko tuleva entinen vaimo pitänyt housut jalassa vai ei.

Mutta Baekhyun… Chanyeol ei olisi halunnut satuttaa häntä sillä tavalla. Ensin hän oli päättänyt hilliitä itsensä, mutta Baekhyunien rohkeus ja halu mennä pidemmälle oli tehnyt häneen jättämättömän vaikutuksen. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla rehellinen, heti alusta alkaen. Hän ei voinut enää sille mitään, että asiat olivat menneet kuten ne olivat menneet. Toisaalta, hän ei katunut. Jos hän ei olisi jäänyt kiinni, olisiko hänellä koskaan ollut munaa myöntää, että hän oli vielä naimisissa. Tunteeton liitto oli jämähtänyt paikoilleen molempien osapuolten mukautuessa tilanteeseen, uskaltamatta tehdä asialle yhtään mitään. Asiat olivat lähteneet liikenteeseen lumipallon tavalla siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun Baekhyun oli lyönyt raivokkaan nyrkkinsä ravintolan kadunpuoleisen ikkunaan hänen isänsä syntymäpäivänä.

Luojan kiitos aika oli tehnyt tehtävänsä. Baekhyun oli antanut hänelle mahdollisuuden kertoa viimeisten kuukausien aikana tapahtuneista elämänmuutoksista ja tunteista, vakuuttaa hänet, ettei Chanyeol oikeasti tuntenut mitään Lee Minyeonia kohtaan. Ja onneksi Baekhyun vaikutti edelleen pitävänsä hänestä, he olivat treffaileet pari kertaa, pitäneet säännöllisesti yhteyttä ja ilmaisseet kiinnostuksensa olla osa toistensa elämää.

Chanyeol silti halusi ottaa uuden alun varovasti, sillä hänestä tuntui, että ne tunteet, jotka hänen sisällään olivat jo keväällä leimahtaneet, tarvitsivat aikaa kehittyä. Hän ei halunnut pitää Baekhyunia pelkästään fyysisenä läheisyyden antajana, vaan hän halusi antaa itsensä täysin hänelle. Mutta se oli vaikeaa, sillä hän oli oppinut pitämään mieltään kaivertavat asiat lähinnä omana tietonaan. Jos joku kysyi häneltä jotain, rehellistä vastausta sai yleensä odottaa. Hän yritti kuorruttaa kaiken niin, että ne aiheuttaisivat mahdollisimman vähän vahinkoa, mutta kuten hän oli huomannut, se kostautui.

Minhyun huomasi Chanyeolin ilmeen pehmentyneen. Hän palasi takaisin valtaamansa pöydän taakse ja uppoutui naputtelemaan tietokonettaan. Chanyeol virnisti itsekseen seuratessaan nuoremman omia puuhailujaan ja tunsi rinnassaan pienenlaista haikeutta. Lee Minhyun taisi olla hänen ainoa ystävänsä. Hän ei ollut jättänyt Chanyeolia yksin, vaikka hänen isosiskonsa ei halunnut olla enää osa Chanyeolin elämää. Tietysti ero oli tullut shokkina Minhyunille, sillä Chanyeol oli viettänyt aikaa heidän perheensä kanssa jo siitä asti, kun hän oli ensimmäisellä luokalla. Chanyeol oli seissyt hänen vierellään lapsuudesta varhaisteinivuosiin ja sitä kautta nyt aikuistumisen korvalle.

* * *

Chanyeol astui sisään Funsinen lämpöön ja tervehti tiskin takanaa seisovaa baristaa valkoisessa kauluspaidassaan ja mustassa essussaan, joka oli sidottu lanteille. Hänen kissamaiset silmänsä tuikkivat yhtä kirkkaasti kuin hänen kasvoilleen nouseva hymynsä. Rinnassa oleva nimikyltti paljasti miehen, oletettavasti vanhemman, olevan Kim Minseok. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Chanyeol oli katsonut tiskin takana jo vuosia seisoneen miehen nimikylttiä. Baekhyun oli puhunut paljon Minseok hyungista. Ja Jongdaesta. Jongdae oli heidän ikäisensä, Yeol tiesi. Mutta hän ei ollut varma, ajatteliko Jongdae heidän olevan ystäviä. He eivät olleet koskaan keskustelleet muusta kuin tilauksista.

Chanyeol ei ollut käyttänyt Funshinen palveluita monestikaan aikasemmin, hän huomasi liikkuvansa enemmän Myeongdongin ostoskeskuksessa. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, miten monipuolinen paikka se osa Junggua oli. Funshinen läheisyydessä olevalta pikkuostarilta sai kaiken mitä tarvitsi eikä siellä tarvinut pelätä törmäilevänsä päitään pyöritteleviin turisteihin tai opiskelijalaumoihin, joiden varpaisiin varmasti jäi jos ei ymmärtänyt kiertää heitä kaukaa.

”Mitä saisi olla?” Minseok kysyi, kun Chanyeol seisahti vitriinin edustalle. Tarjolla oli taas kaikkea mahdollista, nälkä kurni vatsassa, mutta hän ei osannut valita, kun valikoima oli niin kattava. Hän pyysi vain yhtä cappuccinoa ja amerikkalaista suklaakeksiä, vaikka hän ei edes liiemmin pitänyt suklaasta.

”Onko Baekhyunie tänään töissä…?” Yeol kysyi varovasti, hieman takellellen sanoissaan samaan aikaan kun hän kaivoi luottokorttiaan jostain kulahtaneen lompakkonsa uumenista. Minhyunie oli yrittänyt opettaa häntä käyttämään puhelimenkuorta, jossa oli korttikotelo, mutta hän ei tykännyt ajatuksesta.

Minseok virnisteli muikeana, kulmakarvat suurinpiirtein katossa. Hän kääntyi keittiön puolelle vievän oviaukon suuntaan ja huusi Hyunia nimeltä. Äkäinen, varsin kärsivältä kuulostava älähdys kantautui sieltä lähes välittömästi. Itsekseen tupiseva, vaaleatukkainen barista tallusti salin puolelle ja katsahti vanhempaa tuimalla katseellaan. Hänen katseensa liikkui kassakoneen takana seisovasta miehestä tiskin takana olevaan Chanyeoliin ja hänen ilmeensä mureni hölmistyneeksi alta aikayksikön.

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti ja henkäisi. ”Hei.”

”Oliko jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi, puhuen heti paljon pehmeämmällä äänellä. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja työnsi maksupäätteessä käytetyn kortin takaisin lompakkoonsa.

”Halusin vain nähdä sut.”

”Ai”, Baekhyun vastasi pienellä äänellä ja laski katseensa alas. Hän väläytti ujoa hammashymyään ja huojui takaisin keittiön puolelle. Teräsastiat kolisivat pesualtaaseen ja kriittiset, tulenkatkuiset sanat seurasivat välittömästi perässä.

”Meidän Hyunie”, Minseok naurahti, hieman kiusaantuneena moisesta kolistelusta. Funshinessä ei ollut kuin pari asiakasta hänen lisäkseen, Chanyeolia ei haitannut elämän äänet. Hän oli tottunut kovaääniseen ystäväänsä, Minhyunie kun ei volyymista pahemmin välittänyt. Sitä paitsi, hänestä oli mukavaa, että ympäristötä kuului ääniä eikä tarvinnut tyytyä ankeaan hiljaisuuteen, jossa oli vaikea edes yrittää avata suutaan.

”Tuon tilauksesi pöytään”, Minseok sanoi ja ojensi Yeolille kuitin äskeisestä korttimaksusta. Chanyeol työnsi tositteen villakangastakkinsa pohjattomaan taskuun ja käveli ikkunapöytään, siitä näki mukavasti kadulle. Alkoi olla jo hämärää. Aurinko oli lipumassa untenmaille, alkuilta oli ottamassa vallan. Chanyeolia ei kiinnostanut mennä kotiin, tyhjä yksinäisyys odotti häntä siellä. 40 neliömetrin kokoinen koppi ei tuntunut omalta kodilta, vaikka hän oli siitä yrittänyt persoonallisen tehdä. Hän oli turhautunut tajutessaan, ettei hänellä ollut persoonallisuutta. Hän oli miettinyt koiran ottamista, mutta lykännyt ajatusta, sillä sen jälkeen hän oli sidottu järkeviin kotiintuloaikoihin ja eläimen ulkoiluttamiseen säällä kuin säällä.

Haaveissa oli ostaa oma asunto jostain päin Junggua heti, kun omakotitalo olisi myyty ja rahat siitä saatu tilille. Chanyeol ei halunnut ottaa asuntolainaa, ennen kuin hän olisi vaihtanut duunipaikkaa, sillä hän ei aikonut jäädä kirjastolle lahottamaan päätään yhtään enempää. Heti, kun käräjäoikeus olisi myöntänyt hänelle avioeron, heti kun hän olisi virallisesti taas omillaan, hän unohtaisi nykyisen, mitäänsanomattoman elämänsä ja keskittyisi jälleen huolehtimaan itsestään.

Chanyeol veti puhelimen farkuntaskusta, mutta empi hetken. Hän päätyi kuitenkin selaamaan avoimia työpaikkoja. Hakutulosten rajaaminen tuotti ongelmia. Raskas huokaus pääsi suusta hänen miettiessä, mitä hän kirjoittaisi ammatti-osioon. Hänellä oli arkkitehdin paperit, mutta hän ei ollut tehnyt päivääkään sen alan hommia. Hänellä ei ollut kirjastonhoitajan pätevyyttä, mutta hän oli pitänyt huolta Junggun kirjastosta jo lähes kuusi vuotta.

Minseok laski kahvijuoman ja pienellä, neliskanttisella lautasella olevan suklaakeksin Yeolin eteen. Chanyeol kiitti vanhempaa pienellä, puolimuodollisella kumarruksella. Hyungnim toivotti hyvää ruokahalua ja palasi paikoilleen. Hän totisesti olisi voinut tehdä ihan mitä muuta tahansa, mutta hän jäi tuijottamaan Chanyeolin tekemisiä, vaikuttaen rehellisen uteliaalta.

Chanyeol kirjoitti ammatti-osioon arkkitehti, ei työpaikkojen katseleminen velvoittanut häntä yhtään mihinkään. Hän yllättyi avoimista pesteistä, niitä oli vaikka millä mitalla. Hänelle ei olisi varmasti tehnyt vaikeaa työllistyä koulunsa jälkeen, mutta Minyeonie oli saanut hänet ylipuhuttua ottamaan vastuun Junggun kirjastosta kesän ajaksi. Se kesä oli vierähtänyt vuosien mittaiseksi. Ja Chanyeol vihasi sitä. Hän vihasi sitä, että hänet oli niin helppo vetää mukaan juttuihin, jotka eivät ehkä alunperin olisi niin häntä kiinnostaneetkaan. Chanyeol alkoi miettiä, mitä hän oli elämältään toivonut kymmenen vuotta sitten. Lukiosta matka oli jatkunut yliopistoon, hän oli opiskellut arkkitehtuuria innolla ensimmäisen vuoden. Seuraavat kolme vuotta olivat olleet yhtä helvettiä, sillä hän oli viihtynyt paljon enemmän kirjastolla ja Minyeonien sylissä.

Chanyeol ei enää tiennyt, mitä hän halusi tehdä isona. Hän oli pitänyt lumilautailusta ja kitaran soittamisesta, mutta hän ei ollut harrastanut kumpaakaan moneen, moneen vuoteen. Hänellä ei ollut laajaa ystäväpiiriä eikä hänen tarvinnut sosialisoitua erilaisissa juhlissa ja illanistujaisissa. Sellaisesta elämästä hän oli haaveillut, kun hän oli ajatellut, mitä hän halusi aikuisena tehdä. Olla hyvien tyyppien ympäröimä, tienata sopivan määrän rahaa ja tehdä työkseen sitä, mitä hän halusi. Nyt hän ei ollut mitään niistä. Ne kaikki haaveet olivat romuttuneet sillä hetkellä, kun vanhemmat olivat ilmoittaneet, että he muuttaisivat Jungguun. Naapurin Lee Minyeon oli varastanut hänen sydämensä ja sen lisäksi hänen elämänsä. Kai se oli silti hänen oma vikansa, että hän oli sellaiseen loukkuun suostunut jäämään.

Chanyeol kirosi hiljaa ja heitti puhelimen syrjään. Hänen peukalonsa hipaisi työpaikkapalvelun yhtä ilmoitusta, hän huomasi erheensä vasta, kun hän oli tarttumassa edessään olevaan laakeaan cappuccino-mukiin.Chanyeol veti puhelimensa lähemmäs. Pöydällä oleva luuri esitteli hänelle Shinwadong Constructions -nimisen arkkitehtitoimiston hakuilmoitusta. He etsivät arkkitehdin assistenttiä, joka hoitaisi enemmänkin käytännönasioita kuin luovaa duunia. Kuukausipalkka vaikutti ihan asialliselta, sillä tulisi hyvin toimeen, kun elätettävänä ei ollut kuin hän itse ja kaksion vuokra muine laskuineen. Häneltä jäisi jonkun verran säästöönkin, sillä hän tienasi vähemmän kirjastolla ja tuli silti hyvin toimeen. Shinwadong Constructions sijaitsi Yongsanggussa, mikä oli viereinen asuinalue.

Chanyeol jätti cappuccinonsa rauhaan. Hän tarttui kaksin käsin puhelimeensa ja tuijotti ilmoitusta kuin odottaen ohjeita, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän joutui kuuntelemaan sydämensä ääntä, eikä hän ollut tehnyt sitä pitkään aikaan. Epäilys kutkutti vatsanpohjaa, olisiko paikka liian hyvää ollakseen totta? Ottaisiko kukaan järkevä työnantaja arkkitehdiksi koulutettua kirjastonhoitajaa palkkalistoilleen?

Baekhyun istui neljän istuttavan pöydän Chanyeolia vastapäiselle paikalle ja laski eteensä kanaleivän. Hän työnsi sen kohti Yeolia ja hymyili pienesti. ”Talo tarjoaa.”

”Ei sun olisi tarvinnut”, Chanyeol sanoi ja oli työntää lautasen takaisin Hyunielle, mutta tiukka mulkaisu siitä suunnasta sai hänet pysähtymään heti alkuunsa. Ilmeisesti hänkin oli huomannut hänen väsyneemmän olomuotonsa. Stressi oli vienyt hänet mukanaan, vaikka hänen elämänlaatunsa oli parantunut jonkin verran viimeisen neljän, viiden kuukauden aikana.

”Haluatko puhua?” Hyun kysyi.

”En mä välitä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja mietti töissä odottavaa työtaakkaansa. Koska Minyeonie oli jättänyt hänet sen kaaoksen keskelle eikä kirjastonjohtaja ollut palkannut hänen tilalleen muuta kuin puoliksi kädettömän ja avuttoman hissukan, oli hänen käytännössä tehtävä kaikki itse. Uudet kirjatilaukset, huoltojen tilaukset, kunnossapidon valvonnan, kaiken. Uudet kirjat oli päällystettävä siististi ja vanhoja, loppuunluettuja teoksia oli päivitettävä aina silloin tällöin. Uusi työntekijä ei vieläkään ollut oppinut järjestämään kirjoja oikeisiin paikkoihin ja sen takia asiakkaat tulivat kyselemään, miksi kirjat eivät olleet hyllyssä, vaikka kirjastosofta oli väittänyt niiden olevan vapaina.

Baekhyunin ilme oli tummunut. Yeol arvasi sen johtuvan hänen tylyhköstä vastauksestaan. Hän huokaisi syvään ja pyysi anteeksi, hän ei ollut vieläkään oikein kummoinen jakamaan ajatuksiaan.

”Tässä on vain kaikenlaista”, hän tyytyi sanomaan.

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain ja nousi ylös. Hän työnsi leivän lähemmäs Chanyeolia ja hipaisi hänen poskeaan karhealla sormellaan. ”Jos tarvitset taukoa, tiedät, mistä mut löytää.”

Chanyeol hymyili kilteille sanoille. Hän oli otettu, että Baekhyun jaksoi kestää häntä, vaikka hän oli sellainen nyrpeä mököttäjä. Vaikka Chanyeol kovasti piti hänen seurastaan ja siitä lämmöstä, joka hänestä lähti, hänen oli silti hieman vaikea luottaa häneen. Hän pelkäsi myös itseään, omaa kykeneväisyyttään ihastua ja rakastua, antautua tunteidensa valtaan sataprosenttisesti. Hän oli ollut turta niin kauan, että sellaiset tuntemukset, joita vaaleatukkainen hänessä herätti, tuntuivat kuin hyökyaalloilta, eikä hän ollut varma, montako sellaista hän kestäisi.

”Nähdään taas”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa ennen kuin poistui jälleen keittiön puolelle. Chanyeol seurasi lyhyemmän miehen hitaita, jokseenkin haaveilevia askeleita ja odotti vatsanpoja nipistellen, milloin hän kuulisi jälleen niitä peittelemättömiä kirosanoja, aitoja tunteita.

Chanyeol siirsi edessään olevan keksilautasen sivuun ja veti leivän lähemmäs. Hän tarttui siihen, kiitti mielessään ruoasta ja puraisi mehukasta, tuoretta kanaleipää. Olo tuntui paranevan hetkessä, mieli kirkastui. Niin myös hänen päättäväisyytensä; hän aikoi hakea sitä työpaikkaa. Hän ei ikinä pääsisi eroon entisestä elämästään, jos hän ei uskaltaisi ottaa ensimmäistä askelta kohti tuntematonta.


	22. Chapter 22

”Kerro itsestäsi.”

Kysymys, jota Chanyeol oli pelännyt kaikista eniten, sillä hänen elämänsä ei ollut ollut mitään ruusuilla tanssimista. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hienoja saavutuksia eikä hän tuntunut saaneen elämässään aikaan juuri mitään.

”Mä… mä…” Chanyeol yritti pysyä itsevarmana, mutta pöydän toisella puolella istuva Kim Joonmyeonkin näki, miten Yeolin rohkeus mureni palasina lattialle. Hän piti kasvoillaan tyynen ilmeen ja antoi haastatteluun saapuneelle Chanyeolille kaiken aikansa.

Chanyeol naurahti typertyneenä itselleen. Hän ei oikein vieläkään ymmärtänyt, miksi Kim Joonmyeon oli ottanut häneen yhteyttä niinkin nopeasti, vaikka hänen cv:nsä tuskin oli tehnyt häneen kovin suurta vaikutusta. Oli mennyt kolme päivää hakemuksen lähettämisestä, kun hänet oli jo kutsuttu haastatteluun seuraavaksi maanantaiksi.

”Mä käyn läpi isoa elämänmuutosta ja haluaisin palata takaisin sille polulle, jolle mä halusin lähteä silloin kuin valmistuin lukiosta.”

Joonmyeon nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. Hänen lempeä katseensa antoi Chanyeolille uskallusta puhua tilanteestaan, tavoitteistaan ja haaveistaan ilman pelkoa tulla tuomituksi. Ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hän kertoi rehellisesti, mitä hän oli tehnyt aikaisemmin ja miksi hän halusi saada oman elämänsä takaisin reilaan.

”Mä hain tätä paikkaa, koska mä ajattelin, että tämä työ toimisi hyvänä ponnahduslautana tälle alalle. Siitä on kauan, kun mä olen ajatellut edes mitään arkkitehtuuriin liittyvää, mutta ajattelin, että tässä olisi mahdollisuus opetella käytännön perusasiat ennen kuin haaveilenkaan jostain muusta”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän päätti pitää inhonsa piirtämistä kohtaan piilossa, sillä saattoihan olla, että rakennusten luominen tyhjästä alkoi kiinnostaa, mitä enemmän hän sellaista toimistolla näki.

”Ajattelin myös, että organisoitintitaitoni tulisivat tarpeeseen. Mä olen selvittänyt kaikenlaisia solmuja kirjastoduunissani. Ei se ole pelkkää pölyjen pyyhkimistä hyllyjen väleistä…” hän sanoi, naurahti perään. Hän ihan yllättyi omasta rentoudestaan. Hän oli tuskin pystynyt nukkumaan koko yönä jännittäessään tapaamista Shinwadong Constructionsin pääarkkitehdin kanssa. Yliväsynyt, se hän taisi olla.

Kim Joonmyeon oli selvästi vakuuttunut Yeolin sanoista, tai sitten hän vain esitti sellaista. Chanyeolille oli oikeastaan se ja sama, mitä Joonmyeon hänestä ajatteli, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään hävettävää. Jos hän ei saanut työpaikkaa, hänellä oli silti paikka, jonne marssia seuraavana aamuna. Tosin se paikka oli ankea ja muistutti häntä kaikista niistä vuosista, joista hän halusi jo päästä eroon.

”Kuinka joustava sä olet?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

”Liian”, Chanyeol sanoi rehellisesti. Hän ei osannut sanoa ei, ja siksi hänen kasvoillaan oli puoleen poskeen asti ylettyvät tummat silmänaluset.

”Mutta mä olen yrittänyt opetella ajattelemaan myös itseäni”, hän lisäsi, välittämättä, pitäisikö Joonmyeon sellaisia sanoja hyvinä.

”Valmistuit viisi vuotta sitten…” Joonmyeon sanoi mietteliäänä ja silmäili Yeolin päättötodistusta, siltikin vakuuttuneena näkemästään. Chanyeol oli ollut joskus ylpeä saavutuksestaan. Hän oli valmistunut yliopistosta hyvin arvosanoin, huolimatta siitä, miten paljon hän oli piirtämistä vihannut siihen aikaan.

”Tiedätkö, paljonko ala on kehittynyt siitä ajasta?”

”Varmasti paljonkin”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Ymmärrän kyllä, jos ammattitaitoni ei riitä tähän —”

”En mä sillä”, Joonmyeon hymyili. ”Me voidaan kyllä opettaa. Jos olet avoin ja valmis kehittymään, niin miksi en antaisi sulle mahdollisuutta?”

Chanyeol osoitti itseään tärisevällä etusormellaan. Hölmistyneisyys nousi hänen kasvoilleen, hän ei ollut uskoa kuulemaansa. ”Mulle? Oikeasti?”

”Oletan, että hait tätä paikkaa ihan tosissasi”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena, mutta nyökkäsi itsevarmasti. Hän nyökkäsi vielä pari kertaa perään vahvistaakseen tarkoitusperiään. Hän oli tosissaan, hän todellakin oli. Hän halusi helvettiin kirjastolta ja haaveili jo siitä, miten hän saisi läsäyttää irtisanoutumiskirjeen vuosien varrella entistä vittumaisemmaksi muuttuneen kirjastonjohtajan silmien eteen. Hänellä oli kasa lomia pidettävänä, mutta hänelle riittäisi viikkokin.

”Riittääkö sulle kuuden viikon koeaika?” Joonmyeon kysyi. ”Olet ollut järkevin hakija tähän mennessä.”

_Mä?_ Yeolin teki mieli kysyä. Hän ei mitenkään voinut uskoa, olivatko kaikki paperit saaneet hakeneet suoraan kunnon töihin… luultavasti. Chanyeolille sellainen kuulosti aivan liian isolta saappailta täytettäväksi.

”Riittää.”

”Milloin voit aloittaa?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja selasi kalenteriaan. Chanyeol raapi hermostuneena niskaansa ja mietti kuumeisesti, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa.

Joonmyeonin lempeä katse tapasi hänen panikoivat silmänsä. ”Selvitä työkuviosi nykyisen työnantajasi kanssa. Tule viikon päästä käymään, niin tehdään sopimus kaikkine pykälineen, okei?”

”Kiitos ihan tuhannesti”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja kätteli Joonmyeonia ehkä liiankin innokkaasti. Hän joutui vetämään henkeä pari kertaa ymmärtääkseen, että tapahtunut ei ollutkaan ihanaa unta vaan oikeasti tapahtunut.

”Nähdään viikon päästä”, Joonmyeon naurahti ja ojensi tutkintopaperit takaisin Yeolille. Chanyeol nousi seisomaan, horjahtaen välittömästi paikoillaan. Hänen jalkansa olivat menneet aivan muusiksi, lähinnä helpotuksesta. Kylmä hiki nousi otsalle, Kim Joonmyeonin katseen alta olisi huojuttava helvettiin.

”Nähdään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kumarsi miehelle muodolliseen tapaan ennen kuin poistui toimistosta. Hän harppoi pitkin askelin ulos Shinwadong Constructionin viihtyisästä toimistosta ja naurahti hölmistyneenä sille faktalle, että hänen täytyisi tulla vielä takaisin. Monta kertaa.

* * *

Chanyeol oli saapunut Baekhyunin asunnolle varoittamatta, mutta onneksi Hyunie oli ollut kotona. Unenpöpperöinen mies avasi ulko-oven ja tervehti käytävässä seisovaa miestä hennolla henkäisyllä, silmiään hieroen. Chanyeol puri huultaan katsoessaan suloista näkyä. Rinnassa leimahti jälleen, miehen näkeminen se jaksoi aiheuttaa hänessä tunnereaktioita, positiivisia sellaisia.

”Tule sisään sieltä”, Baekhyun naurahti ja veti kädet villakangastakkinsa taskuissa pitelevän miehen sisälle asuntoonsa. Chanyeol veti taskustaan ohuen pokkarin ja ojensi sen Baekhyunille. Mies oli puhunut lempikirjailijansa uudesta romaanista viikon päivät ja hän alkoi olla enemmänkin ärtynyt, kun hän ei sitä koskaan ollut ehtinyt pikkuostarin kirjakaupasta hakea.

Baekhyun otti pokkarin vastaan ja hymyili pienesti, katse liimautuneena tummanpuhuvan kirjan kanteen, johon kirjan nimi oli painettu verenpunaisella foliolla.  
Chanyeol riisui takkinsa naulakkoon ja suukotti jännitysromaanin pauloissa olevan Baekhyunien poskea ennen kuin kaappasi hänen lanteistaan ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä.

Baekhyun nosti viimein huomionsa kummallisen hellyydenkaipuiseen mieheen ja naurahti hölmistyneenä. Chanyeol käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja suukotti häntä kevyesti huulille. Hänen tajuntansa melkein räjähti siitä hyvänolontunteesta, jota hän sillä hetkellä tunsi.

”Oletko kännissä?” Baekhyun kysyi epäillen. Huvittuneisuus valui nopeasti pois hänen kasvoiltaan, kun mielikuvitus otti vallan. Yllätyslahjat ja kummallinen läheisyys pisti aivot raksuttamaan ihan väärällä taajuudella. ”Oletko tehnyt jotain?”

”Sain töitä”, Chanyeol paljasti. Hän kertoi Yongsanggussa sijaistsevasta arkkitehtitoimistosta. Kim Joonmyeon oli ollut kummallisen avoin hänen suhteensa, mutta kai se oli uskottava, että Chanyeolissa oli potentiaalia edes johonkin.

Byun Baekhyun oli haltioissaan. Hän laski kirjan eteisen lipaston päälle ja hyppäsi pidemmän syliin onnesta hihkuen. Nauru oli herkässä, nopeat suukot palkitsivat Yeolin tuomistaan uutisista. Chanyeol ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt, miten joku pystyi olemaan onnellinen hänen puolestaan. Se oli ihan kummallista se. Kauaa hän ei jaksanut miehessä riekkua, ymmärsi kai itsekin sen olevan turhan hankalaa. Hän pysyi silti kiinni häntä syleilevässä miehessä. Ja Chanyeol piti siitä.

”En ole kertonut vielä kirjastonhoitajalle, mutta menen allekirjoittamaan työsopimuksen ensi viikolla”, Chanyeol kertoi.

Baekhyunin hymy levisi entisestään. Hänen kasvoillaan kävi häivähdys ujoutta. Hänen etusormensa kulki Yeolin harmaan villapaidan peittämällä rintamuksella, hänen katseensa oli siihen varsin kiinnittynyt. Hän pyöritteli kysymystä mielessään, halusi selvästi kysyä.

”Joten… olenko mä ensimmäinen, jolle kerroit?”

”Olet”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Kenelle muulle hän olisi muka asiasta kertonut. Minhyunille tietysti, hän varmaan repisi pelihousunsa, kun saisi kuulla, että Yeolkin jätti kirjaston taakseen, ainakin työntekijänä. Kenen kanssa nuorikko sitten hengailisi, se olisi varmasti hänen ensimmäinen kysymyksensä.

”Pitäisikö meidän juhlistaa tätä jotenkin?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, ei ehkä kannattanut vielä nielaista. Ehkä sitten, kun kuusi viikkoa annettua koeaikaa oli mennyt umpeen ja hänestä tulisi virallisesti osa Shinwadong Constructionsia. Jos hän siis päättäisi jäädä. Hän ei ollut mitenkään varma, olisiko arkkitehdin assarityö sitä, mitä hän haluaisi tehdä, mutta ainakin hän pääsisi pois kirjastolta. Mikä tahansa vaihtoehto kuulosti paremmalta kuin sinne jämähtäminen. Se ympäristö muistutti häntä jatkuvasti niistä ajoista, joista hän halusi päästä kovasti eroon. Vaikka viime keväänä kirjasto oli ollut hetken aikaa sellainen paikka, missä hän pääsi eroon häntä moukaroivista ajatuksista, oli se kaikki lähtenyt Baekhyunien mukana. Onneksi Hyun oli antanut hänelle mahdollisuuden tulla takaisin, kohta kokonaan vapaana ja toivottavasti uutena Yeolina.

”Saanko jäädä yöksi?” Chanyeol kysyi. ”Miten työvuorosi?”

”Olen huomenna aamussa tiskaripojan kanssa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol hymyili, sehän sopi. Hän voisi heittää miehen Funshineen ja mennä sen jälkeen kotiin lukemaan postia ja käymään suihkussa ennen kuin hänen täytyisi palata kirjastolle.

Baekhyun tarrasi uuteen romaaniinsa uudemman kerran. Hän talutti Yeolin sisemmäs asuntoonsa ja istutti hänet sohvalle. Hän käpertyi sohvan toiseen nurkkaan, kietoi peiton niskaansa ja nosti jalat ylös. Hän nosti pokkarin syliinsä ja avasi sen, skipaten alkuun kirjotetun johdannon ja uppoutui suoraan asiaan.

Chanyeol rakasti seurata, miten Baekhyunie uppoutui taitavien kirjailijoiden rakentamiin maailmoihin. Hän vähän kadehti sitä taitoa unohtaa ympärillä oleva elämä ja sulkeutua kuplaan, jossa omat ongelmat eivät häirinneet. Hän vähän toivoi, että Baekhyunie opettaisi sen taidon joskus hänellekin.

Ei siinä pitkää tovia mennyt, kun Baekhyunien silmät alkoivat painautua jälleen kiinni. Hänen ympärillään, viltin hellivä lämpö oli saanut hänen olonsa liian mukavaksi. Chanyeol hymähti huvittuneena ja tökkäsi miestä varpaallaan jalkaan, sai Hyunien kohottamaan asentoaan paremmaksi ja keskittymään uuteen tarinaan uudemman kerran.

Chanyeol vilkaisi seinällä olevaa kelloa, itsekseen hymyillen. Hän antaisi Baekhyunille kaksikymmentä minuuttia ennen kuin hän kehottaisi häntä menemään nukkumaan.

* * *

Chanyeol istui kannettavansa ääressä ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Hän oli ajatellut käyttää iltansa irtisanoutumiskirjeen kirjoittamiseen, mutta se tuntui ylitsepääsemättömän vaikealta tehtävältä. Minhyun oli yrittänyt soittaa hänelle jo kolme kertaa, facetime alkoi huutaa joka laitteessa aina kriittisimmällä hetkellä.  
Chanyeol oli hylännyt puhelun jo monta kertaa, sillä hän ei joutanut kuuntelemaan nuoremman ongelmia, ei juuri nyt. Hän oli tekemässä elämänsä yhtä suurinta päätöstä, joka toivottavasti vapauttaisi hänet siitä ylityön määrästä, johon hän oli itsensä antanut luiskahtaa.

Neljättä kertaa kilisevä puhelin raivostutti Yeolin täysin. Hän painoi punaista luurin kuvaa ja odotti, että videoyhteys avautuisi. ”Mitä?!” hän älähti, välittämättä, kuinka moni ympärillä oleva ihminen hänet mahdollisesti kuuli.

Hätäisesti viittova Minhyun oli taas niin rivakkana liikkeissään, että Chanyeolin oli vaikea saada selvää, mistä kiikasti. Hän joutui kehottamaan nuorempaa kerta toisensa jälkeen ottamaan rauhallisemmin, tai hommasta ei tulisi yhtään mitään. Hampaitaan kiristellen hän yritti ymmärtää, minkälaisiin ongelmiin Hyunie oli sillä kertaa itsensä hommannut.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti nuoremman viittomille. Hän oli rahaton, jumissa Hongdaessa. Hän halusi kyydin kotiin, eikä sisar vastannut puhelimeen.

”Mä tulen”, Chanyeol viittoi. Hän pyysi nuorempaa odottamaan kirjakaupan lähistöllä, siinä naapurissa kun hän ilmeisesti majaili. Minhyunie lähetteli hänelle lentosuukkoja toinen toisensa perään, kiitollisena Yeolin avusta. Hongdaesta oli vähän turhan pitkä matka kävellä kotiin, varsinkin kun rahaa julkisiin ei ollut. Minhyun oli ärsyttävän hajamielinen, oli ollut jo pienestä asti. Se piirre hänessä ei tainnut milloinkaan hävitä.

”Kiitos, hyung, olet paras”, Minhyun viittoi ja sulki puhelun.

* * *

Chanyeol pysäytti autonsa kirjakaupan edustalle ja odotti, miten liikkeen etuseinustan edessä seisova Minhyun nostaisi katseensa puhelimestaan paikalle kurvanneeseen autoon. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja koputti ikkunaan saadakseen nuoremman huomion, mutta se ryökäle ei tuntunut kuulevan mitään.  
Kaksi minuuttia paikoillaan sätkittyään Yeol tuli viimein huomatuksi. Minhyun nosti hänelle kätensä ja hymyili leveästi, suorat hampaat esillä.

”Katso ympärillesi, ole varovainen”, Chanyeol viittoi autosta. Minhyun heilautti kättään vähättelyn merkiksi, mutta pyöritteli päätään ympäristössä aikansa ennen kuin marssi autolle nuoruuden uhmakkain askelin.

Chanyeolilla oli saarna valmiina kun nuorempi pääsi autoon. Tyytymätön ilme kasvoillaan hän koputti korvaansa ja kyseli implantista, miksi se ei ollut paikallaan, vaikka nuorempi tiesi hyvin, että ihmisten ilmoille lähtiessä hänen täytyi käyttää sitä, sillä se oli hänelle laitettu. Eihän se paljoa hänen kuuloaan korjaisi, mutta ympäristön kovien äänien havainnoiminen saattoi parhaassa tapauksessa säästää hänet monenlaisilta kolhuilta.

Selitys ”siitä tulee pää kipeäksi” ei toiminut enää niiden vuosien jälkeen. Implanttia oli istuteltu kasvavan miehenalun päähän pitkin hänen ikäänsä eikä sen käyttö pitänyt olla enää epämukavaa, mutta se rontti vain vältteli sen käyttämistä, sillä hän ei ollut tottunut ympäristön aiheuttamiin ärsykkeisiin.

Minhyun näytti vaivaantuneelta, hän tiesi kyllä Yeolin motkottavan asiasta. Hän lupasi parantaa tapansa, käsi sydämellä, vaikka todennäköisesti hän olisi jo viikon päästä liikenteessä ilman sitä. Chanyeol naurahti huvittuneena, hän oli varmasti näyttänyt yhtä typerältä vannoessaan elämänsä muuttamista, nyt hän se ymmärsi.

”Otatko rahaa ja menetkö bussilla vai vienkö sut kotiin?” Yeol kysyi.

”Vie mut kotiin”, Minhyun pyysi, yrittäen näyttää mahdollisimman söpöltä ja suloiselta. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä nuoremman yritykselle luikerrella ulos tukalasta tilanteesta. Chanyeolin saarna ei suinkaan ollut ohitse.

”Sun pitäisi oppia ottamaan vastuuta myös itsestäsi. Mä en ole kohta vapaa hyysäämään sua paikasta toiseen. Saatika noonasi, hänelläkin on varmasti parempaakin tekemistä.”

”Mihin sä olet lähdössä?” nuorempi kysyi, ollen tällä kertaa paljon rauhallisempiliikkeinen viittoessaan. Siitä tiesi, että uutiset olivat jollain tapaa järkyttäneet häntä.

”Sain töitä Yongsanggusta. En ole enää kauaa kirjastolla”, Chanyeol kertoi. Minhyun rojahti paremmin vasten auton penkkiä ja käänsi katseensa tiukasti menosuuntaan. Hänen ilmeensä oli kireä eikä hän aikonut mitä ilmeisemmin keskustella asiasta sen kummempaa.

Kuin laastarin poistoa, Chanyeol mietti mielessään ja pisti ajovaihteen silmään. Hän kaasutti pois Hongdaen kirjakaupan edustalta ja toivoi, että hän oli tehnyt oikean päätöksen. Kyllä hän oli, sillä mitä enemmän hän työpaikan vaihtamista mietti, sitä paremmalta se alkoi kuulostaa. Onneksi Kim Joonmyeon oli vaikuttanut reilulta ja avoimelta tyypiltä hänen suhteensa. Chanyeol ainakin tekisi kaikkensa, että heidän yhteistyönsä sujuisi varsin mallikkaasti.


	23. Chapter 23

Kirjastonjohtaja oli ottanut Chanyeolin irtisanoutumiskirjeen ihan hyvillä mielin vastaan. Yeolin perustelut haluavansa kokeilla siipiään omalla alallaan oli ollut riittävä syy pitämään työnantajan hyvällä tuulella. Chanyeol oli pelännyt saavansa reaktioksi kaikkea mahdollista tuominnasta syyttelyyn, mutta onneksi ennakkoajatukset olivat osuneet kauas todellisuudesta. Kirjastonjohtaja oli pysynyt silti tavanomaisen vähäpuheisena, hän oli vain kiittänyt Yeolia kuluneista vuosista ja toivottanut hyvää jatkoa ja onnea uuteen elämään. Chanyeol ei voinut väittää, etteikö häntä huolettanut paikan tulevaisuus. Hänen oli päästettävä irti siitäkin, hänen aikansa kaupungin palveluksessa alkoi tulla ainakin siinä suhteessa täyteen. Vielä pari viikkoa hänen täytyisi kestää, mutta hän uskoi sen kuluvan nopeasti.

Kim Joonmyeonin tapaaminen työsopimuksen allekirjoittamista varten oli kuumottavaa. Ei kuitenkaan niin kuumottavaa kuin haastattelussa käyminen. Chanyeolia silti jännitti mennä toimistolle; mitä, jos Kim olisikin muuttanut mielensä hänen palkkaamisestaan? Mitä, jos hän ei olisikaan valmis jättämään vanhaa elämäänsä… Chanyeol naurahti typertyneenä ajatuksilleen. Totta helvetissä hän oli valmis. Vaikka pirun kammottavaa se oli.

Shinwadong Constructionsin toimistolla tuoksui kahvi. Puolittainen virnistys nousi Yeolin kasvoille hänen ajatellessa Baekhyunia. Jos hän viipyisi toimistolla tarpeeksi kauan, miesparka haistaisi hänestä rasvaisen suodatinkahvin ja nyrpistelisi nenäänsä, esittäen, ettei häntä muka haitannut, vaikka oli käynyt hyvin selväksi, että haittasi.

Arkkitehtitoimiston aulatilan ja avokonttorin erotti lasiseinä. Chanyeol kiinnitti katseensa työpisteellään istuvaan Joonmyeoniin, jonka katse oli noussut edessä olevasta valopöydästä häneen. Hän nousi ylös, vaikuttaen ihan iloiselta.

”Anteeksi, olen myöhässä. En meinannut löytää parkkipaikkaa”, Chanyeol sanoi häpeissään, mutta Kimin hymy ei laskenut millilläkään.

”Ei se mitään, alue on tähän aikaan ruuhkainen”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja kävelytti Yeolin avokonttoritilan puolelle. Hän puhdisti kurkkuaan saadakseen muiden työntekijöiden huomion ja esitteli Chanyeolin muodollisesti heistä jokaiselle. Chanyeol kumarsi jokaiselle vuoron perään ja myönsi ääneen, että varmasti unohti nimet saman tien. Hän oli huono lähentymään ihmisten kanssa, ainakin näin aikuisiällä, sen hän oli huomannut.

Joonmyeon hieraisi Yeolia rohkaisevasti hartialta ja naureskeli hyväntuulisena perään. Chanyeol tunsi haikeutta rinnassaan, sillä ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa hän tunsi olonsa tervetulleeksi jonnekin. Viiden ihmisen pyörittämä arkkitehtitoimisto vaikutti kodikkaalta paikalta vielä näin toisellakin näkemällä ja hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei se ollut pelkkää illuusiota.

”Chanyeol aloittaa assistenttinani parin viikon päästä”, Joonmyeon ilmoitti. ”Olkaa kilttejä hänelle.”

”Olkaa kilttejä mulle”, Chanyeol naurahti ja kumarsi vielä yleisesti perään. Pöytiensä ääressä töitään tekevät kollegat naurahtivat kevyesti ja toivottivat hänet tervetulleeksi remmiin.

”Mennään laittamaan paperit kuntoon”, Joonmyeon ilmoitti ja ohjasi Chanyeolin neuvottelutilaan, jossa hänet oli haastateltu. Tuttu huone sai Chanyeolin tuntemaan olonsa rauhallisemmaksi, eikä lempeyskään ollut kadonnut Kim Joonmyeonin silmistä mihinkään.

”Hyung…. Saanko mä kutsua sua hyungiksi?” Chanyeol takelteli kiusaantuneena. Joonmyeon nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, hän ei nähnyt mitään estettä sille. Chanyeol oli helpottunut.

”Autopaikasta mä vain…”

”Rakennuksen sisäpihalle mahtuu, meistä moni kulkee julkisilla”, Joonmyeon sanoi. ”Siinä on tolppapaikka talveksi, sen käyttökausi maksaa 50 000 wonia.”

”Hyvä juttu, kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi, hymyillen itsekin. Hän oli helpottunut, entistäkin helpottuneempi. Hänestä alkoi tuntua, että elämä viimein suosi häntä. Ehkä joku päivä hän osaisi myös nauttia siitä.

Chanyeol sai paperit eteensä. Kattavan, yksityiskohtaisen tekstin läpikäymisen jälkeen Joonmyeon laski kynän siihen päälle. Tärisevin käsin Chan tarttui kynään, mutta pysähtyi empimään. Mistä hän tiesi, tekikö hän oikean ratkaisun? Mistä hän tiesi, riittäisikö hänen ammattitaitonsa arkkitehtitoimistolla työskentelemiseen? Mistä hän tiesi, tulisiko hän toimeen näiden kollegoiden kanssa?

”Onko sopimusehdoissa jokin ongelma?” Joomyeon kysyi, kun Chanyeol ei tehnyt elettäkään kirjatakseen nimeään alle.

”Ei, ei ollenkaan”, Chanyeol mutisi ja päätyi raapustamaan puumerkkinsä vaaditulle alueelle. Joonmyeon piti hennon hymynsä, hänkin vaikutti olevan kiinnostunut yhteistyöstä Yeolin kanssa. Ei hän varmaan muuten olisi häntä remmiin ottanut.

* * *

Päiväsaikaan jaetun postin seassa oli kirje, joka näytti varsin tavalliselta, A4-arkin kokoiselta kirjeeltä, mutta Chanyeol ei saanut katsettaan irti siitä. Hän kumartui noukkimaan eteisen lattialle tiputetun mainosläjän kirjeineen ja pyöritteli pinkkaa käsissään. Tummansininen leima kirjeen vasemmassa yläkulmassa paljasti postin tulleen Soulin käräjäoikeudesta. Hän oli odottanut kirjettä jo viikkoja, se oli seilannut ympäri kaupunkia oikein urakalla. Harkinta-aika oli mennyt umpeen varmaan kuukausi, jos ei kaksi sitten eikä päätöksen saamiseen mennyt kuin parisen viikkoa. Hän oli soittanut jo yhdesti perään, mutta virastosta oli vakuuteltu, että kyllä virallinen kirje saapuisi.

Chanyeol ei malttanut riisua ulkotakkiaan eteisen naulakkoon ennen kirjeen avaamista. Hän heitti muun postin lipaston päälle ja marssi kirjeen kanssa olohuoneeseen. Hänestä tuntui, että hänen täytyi istua ennen kuin hän avaisi sen. Täysissä pukeissa hän rojahti keskelle uudenkarheaa laiskanlinnaa ja jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan avaamatonta kuorta.

Chanyeol tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä kirjeessä olisi. Hän oli odottanut sitä siitä asti, kun hän ja Yeonie olivat jättäneet avioerohakemuksensa viime keväänä. Hän ei malttanut odottaa näkevänsä mustaa valkoisella, sanoa julkisesti olevansa virallisesti vapaa mies, kertoa siitä kaikille. Samalla hän oli pahoillaan, että asiat olivat menneet sillä tavalla. Kuitenkin oli helpotus jatkaa elämää erillään kuin elää yhdessä ja onnettomina kunnes kuolema heidät erottaisi.

Tärisevin käsin Yeol repi avasi kirjeen, mahdollisimman varovasti, ettei hän vahingossa ryttäisi tai repisi siellä olevia asiakirjoja. Hän naurahti vapautuneesti, huokaisi helpotuksestaan nähdessään käräjäoikeuden päätöksen kirjallisessa muodossa. Kenelläkään ei ollut asiaan enää mitään sanomista. Hän oli vapaa.   
  
Asiat tuntuivat ottaneen tuulta alleen oikein ryminän kanssa. Ensin Chanyeol oli palannut Baekhyunin luokse, sitten hän oli saanut uuden työpaikan ja nyt hän pystyi todistamaan pankille eronneensa, yhteinen tili piti irtisanoa ja varat jakaa puoliksi. Hän ja Yeonie olivat jo alustavasti sopineet, että omakotitalo tontteineen myytäisiin heti, kun ero olisi virallinen. Molemmat pitäisivät omat autonsa, muuta yhteistä omaisuutta heillä ei ollut.

Chanyeol laski kirjeen pöydälle ja jäi tuijottamaan kohti vastapäisellä seinustalla olevaa tv-monitorin pimeää näyttöä. Siitä heijastui hänen haalea kuvastuksensa, mitäänsanomaton sellainen. Ehkä se siitä vielä paranisi. Ainakin hän halusi tehdä kaikkensa, että elämänlaatu paranisi jälleen. Oravanpyörän hidastuessa hän oli alkanut tajuta olevansa huonolla tolalla ja hän halusi tuntea itsensä jälleen terveeksi ja hyvinvoivaksi. Työpaikka oli ollut se suurin tekijä. Toivottavasti uusi paikka olisi ensivaikutelmansa arvoinen. Ainakaan hän ei olisi enää samassa työpaikassa vaimonsa kanssa.

Chanyeol hörähti typertyneenä. Entisen vaimon. Entisen. Miten hyvältä se kuulosti.

Chanyeolin hymy hyytyi hetkellisesti hänen miettiessä Baekhyunia. Miten paljon hän olisi halunnut sanoa Baekhyunielle olevansa vapaa. Vapaa tekemään mitä halusi, kenen kanssa halusi. Hänen olisi pitänyt hillitä itsensä ja odottaa, mutta vaaleatukkaisen herättämät tunteet saivat hänet unohtamaan, miten totta ne olivat. Baekhyun kun oli ollut hänelle kuin unelmaa, liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Viimeinen asia, jonka hänen mielessään oli hänen kanssaan aikaa viettäessä yksi juridinen sopimus kahden talouden yhdistämisestä. Ehkä hän ja Minyeon olivat menneet naimisiin rakkaudesta, mutta luoja vain tiesi, oliko se sen arvoista. Jos he olisivat odottaneet muutamia vuosia ja miettineet asiaa suuremmalla elämänkokemuksella, olisiko kaikki mennyt lopulta niin solmuun.

Ainoa, joka virallisesta avioerosta ei ollut innoissaan, oli Lee Minhyun. Hän oli yrittänyt tehdä kaikkensa puhuakseen molemmat pyörtämään suunnitelmansa jatkaa elämää eri reittiä. Chanyeol oli pahoillaan, ettei hän voinut pysyä hänen sisarensa rinnalla loppuun asti, vaikka hän oli niin luvannut.

Onneksi Minhyunie oli alkanut ymmärtää, ettei hän voinut sekaantua kahden muun elämään ja saada heidät toimimaan haluamallaan tavalla, vaikka he olisivat kuinka sokeita näkemään oman (hänen mielestään) parhaansa. Lee Minhyun ei tiennyt, että arki Yeonien kanssa oli kuin helvettiä. Kylmää, tylyä, vailla rakkautta. Hän oli päättänyt muistaa vain ne hyvät ajat, miten asiat aluksi olivat olleet ja miten onnelliselta kaikki oli tuntunut. Chanyeol ei edes tiennyt varmaksi, mikä oli saanut niin äkkiä syttyneen rakkauden hiipumaan vallan täysin. Kai se oli se raaka totuus, elämän todellisuus. Vastuu ja stressi, kykenemättömyys vastata sukulaisten odotuksiin. Minyeonie halusi lapsia. Chanyeol ei voinut saada niitä.

”Mä olen pahoillani, Minyeon-ah”, Chanyeol kuiskasi katse pöydällä olevassa paperiarkissa. ”Voi hyvin.”

* * *

Chanyeol laski päänsä Baekhyunin rintakehälle ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hänen päänsä ympärille kiertyvät, omistavat kädet jakoivat lämpöä ja huulet painuivat hänen pöyhkeään hiuspehkoonsa. Chanyeol oli käynyt parturissa varmaan kuukausi takaperin ja kuontalo oli ottanut taas oman tahdon, tukka ei tuntunut pysyvän kuosissa siistiin malliin leikkaamisesta huolimatta.

Chanyeol veti silmälasit pois ja nakkasi ne sohvapöydälle. Hän ummisti silmänsä ja asettui paremmin sohvan nurkkaa vasten nojailevan Baekhyunin syliin. Mies tuoksui suihkusaippualta, hän oli varmaan käynyt kuntosalilla töiden jälkeen. Chanyeol oli kateellinen. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista motivaatiota huhkia sillä tavalla, vaikka ehkä olisi pitänyt. Vapaa-aika meni yleensä sohvan pohjalla, sillä viime aikona sitä oli ollut harvinaisen vähän. Onneksi se tulisi lisääntymään uuden työpaikan myötä. Täytyisi varmaan aloittaa jokin harrastus, hän mietti. Nauraisikohan Baekhyunie hänet pellolle, jos hän kysyisi, saisiko hän tulla mukaan joogaamaan hänen ja junggulaisten naisten kanssa.

”Mä pidän tästä”, hän kuiskasi rentouduttuaan täysin. Baekhyun naurahti ihanaan, matalaan tapaansa ja piteli hänestä kiinni entistä hellemmin.

”Mä pidän susta”, Chanyeol jatkoi, yhä uneliaampana. ”Todella.”

”Mäkin susta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän painoi huulensa uudelleen Yeolin hiuksiin ja huokaisi itsekin, paljon haaveilevammin. ”Jäätkö yöksi?”

”Saanko mä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Aina.”

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja katsoi hetken aikaa tv:ssä pyöriviä mainoksia. Aina, kun mainos vaihtui, ruutu kävi pienen hetken ajan mustana, heijastaen heidän kuvansa sen pinnalle. Chanyeol piti siitä näystä, se sai hänen sydämensä pampahtelemaan ihanasti. Hänestä näytti, ihan niin kuin hän sopi siihen syliin täydellisesti, vaikka kömpelö jättiläinen olikin. Ja hänestä oli tuntunut siltä jo keväällä.

”Mä haluaisin olla sun kanssa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Pitkä hiljaisuus seurasi, Baekhyunie kai odotti hänen jatkavan vielä.

”Mutta?”

Chanyeol virnisti itsekseen. Hän ei uskaltanut sitoutua, antaa itselleen lupaa antautua Baekhyunielle kokonaan. Mitä, jos hän pilaisi senkin suhteen, toisen kerran? Mitä, jos äkisti leimahtava rakkaus hiipuisi heidänkin välillään? Hän oli loukannut Hyunieta jo yhdesti, pahimmalla mahdollisella tavalla. Mikä sai hänet uskomaan, että hän oli ansainnut toisen mahdollisuuden?

”Mitä sä etsit? Elämänkumppania? Pelkkää seuraa? Tätä?” Yeol kysyi. Se kerta oli ensimmäinen, kun he olivat puhuneet parisuhteesta niinkin syvällisesti.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. ”Tässä on oikein hyvä.”

”Toistaiseksi”, Chanyeol huokaisi.

”Mä olisin tässä mieluusti niin pitkään kuin sä annat. ”

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja nosti katseensa Hyunien tuikkiviin silmiin. Rehellisyys, aito halu pysyä siinä hetkessä näkyi selvästi hänen kasvoiltaan. Chanyeol tunsi sisimmässään tietynlaista rauhaa, mutta samalla hän oli kahden vaiheilla, kuten aina yleensäkin. Hänen täytyisi edetä hitaasti ja tunnustella, halusiko Byun todella pitää häntä vierellään maailman hamaan asti.

Sillä kyllä, Chanyeol halusi olla siinä. Hän ei vain uskaltanut sanoa sitä ääneen. Jos hän menisi antamaan [katteettomia] lupauksiaan, tekisikö hän Baekhyunien jälleen onnettomaksi. Hän ei halunnut sitä, ei helvetissäkään. Hän piti siitä, että yleensä niin ympäröivässä maailmassa oli edes joku, joka sai Baekhyunien niinkin pehmeäksi. Ja se joku oli hän, Park Chanyeol.

”Mun pitäisi hakea asunnolta kaikki loput kamat. Junggun pankki ostaa kiinteistön ensi viikolla”, Chanyeol kertoi. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta toivoi Baekhyunin arvostavan. Hän ei juuri puhunut asioistaan, mutta jos hän halusi pitää Baekhyunin osana elämäänsä, hänen täytyi oppia avautumaan hänelle. Sen hän tajusi sanomattakin.

”Aiot myydä hyvän talosi?” Baekhyun kysyi, ihmetellen suuresti. ”Eikö olisi järkevämpää vain pistää sisäpinnat uusiksi ja aloittaa kuin puhtaalta pöydältä?”  
Baekhyun ei tajunnut. Chanyeol vihasi sitä rakennusta. Ne seinät olivat tukahduttavat ja täynnä muistoja, joista hän halusi päästä eroon. Lisäksi kiinteistö oli liian iso yhdelle asukkaalle, lämmityskulut ja pihan huoltamisessa oli aivan liikaa. Lisäksi se omakotitalo sijaitsi lähellä hänen entisiä appivanhempiaan, eikä hän halunnut näyttää naamaansa enää siinä osassa Junggua.

”Mä olen ajatellut sijoittaa ne rahat kunnolliseen kolmioon, jossa voin elää kymmeniä vuosia.”

”Ai”, Baekhyun henkäisi. ”Aiotko vaihtaa asuinaluetta?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Vaikka hän oli vaihtanut työpaikkansa Yongsangguun, oli hän silti juurtunut Jungguun ja sen rauhalliseen ympäristöön, Myeongdongin turistiryysiksestä huolimatta, ettei hän halunnut sieltä mihinkään. Sitä paitsi, Baekhyunie oli Junggussa. Ja Funshine, josta oli nopeasti tulossa hänen lempikahvilansa. Hänellä ei ollut ollut koskaan aikaisemmin lempikahvilaa.

Baekhyunin kasvoille oli piirtynyt jokseenkin muikea, osittain haaveileva ilme. ”Sä et näe itseäsi asumassa mun kanssa siinä talossa?”

”En”, Chanyeol sanoi suoraan, hänen mielestään pelkkä ajatuskin kuulosti typerältä. Miltä Baekhyuniesta itsestään tuntuisi jakaa ne samat seinät Chanyeolin entisen elämän kanssa. Ei yksi tapetin vaihtaminen pystynyt antamaan illuusiota uudesta kämpästä. Siellä olisi ne samat hajut, sama ovenkarmi, johon hän kolauttaisi päänsä, samat kolhut ja notkelmat.

Baekhyun tuhahti selvästi loukkaantuneena. Hänen katseensa liikkui ympäri huonetta, hän ei halunnut enää kiinnittää huomiota sylissään makaavaan Yeoliin, josta itsestäkin oli tullut hetkessä paljon kireämpi.

”Mä alottaisin mielummin ihan alusta, jossain täysin uudessa ympäristössä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Sanat eivät riittäneet laannuttamaan varsin lämmennyttä Hyunieta.

”Uusi elämä… Mitähän siihen kuuluisi?”

”Sä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän oli pitänyt ajoittain tulista miestä aina selkeästi uutena elämänään. Hän oli se ponnahduslauta, joka oli saanut hänen elämänsä suunnan kääntymään. Hän oli saanut Chanyeolin tajuamaan, millaisessa jumissa hän oli ollut. Eikä hän enää suostuisi olemaan sellainen.

Tietyllä tapaa syyllisyys jaksoi syödä häntä. Hän oli päätynyt tekemään Hyunielle niin keljusti. Hän ei siltikään tekisi mitään toisin, sillä niiden vahvojen, molemminpuoleisten tunteiden ansiosta hän oli ymmärtänyt pystyvänsä kokemaan vielä jotain sellaista. Aitoa ihailua, aitoa välittämistä, jota hän ei ollut uskonut saavansa osakseen enää keneltäkään, ollessaan ikuisesti kahlittu puolisoon, joka vain tylysti häntä kohteli eikä tuntunut arvostavan enää pätkän vertaa. Oli hänessäkin vikansa, hän ei ollut jaksanut panostaa suhteen toimivuuteen vaan hyväksynyt kaiken hiljaa, koittamatta selvittää asioita. Mutta nyt hänen ei tarvinnut enää miettiä mitään sellaista. Lee Minyeon oli virallisesti historiaa ja hän oli vapaa jatkamaan elämäänsä haluamaansa suuntaan, juuri sen kanssa, kenet hän halusi. Baekhyunien.

”Ei ole väärin haaveilla yhteisestä kodista”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Olet ensimmäinen ihminen, jolle saattaisin piirtää unelmien kodin.”

”Etkös sä väittänyt vihaavasi piirtämistä?” Baekhyun kysyi, selvästi huvittuneempana. Hän oli rauhoittunut yhtä nopeasti kuin häneltä oli kiehahtanutkin. Luojan kiitos.

”Eikö se kerro jo tarpeeksi, kuinka tosissani olen?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän valui mietteisiinsä ja huokaisi jälleen. Hän päätyi kertomaan, miten hän oli haaveillut arkkitehdin ammatista vielä silloin, kun hän oli viidentoista vuoden ikäinen. Häntä harmitti, ettei hän ollut keskittynyt opintohinsa niin kuin hänen olisi pitänyt, motivaatio oli hukassa ja prioriteetit muualla. Hän oli liian kiireinen perustaessaan perhettä. Hän ei ollut saanut sellaista eikä hän ollut saanut kunnon valmiuksia valitsemalleen uralle. Hän oli hävinnyt, joka suhteessa.


	24. Chapter 24

Ensimmäiset työpäivät olivat aina ihan perseestä. Sitä ei tuntenut ketään, tiennyt, missä mikäkin oli ja mitä kenenkin työtehtäviin kuului. Onneksi Shinwadong Constructions piti huolen työntekijöistään. Pääarkkitehti Kim Joonmyeon esitteli toimistoa Chanyeolille jo kolmannen kerran, ja Yeolin täytyi myöntää, että paikat alkoivat vaikuttaa tutuilta. Hän tiesi jo, missä kahvihuone sijaitsi ja missä hänen työpisteensä oli. Joonmyeon oli rakentanut oman pisteensä avokonttoritoimiston vasemmalle laitamalle, siitä näki kaikkialle, lasiseinän toisella puolella olevaan aulatilaan ja kokoushuoneen ovelle. Chanyeolin työpiste sijaitsi siinä vieressä, sermit olivat korkeampia, sillä se teki puhelimessa puhumisesta paljon helpompaa.

Joonmyeon kertoi arkkitehtitoimiston kuuluvan osaksi alueen johtavaa rakennusyritystä. Hän pääarkkitehtinä piirsi tilaratkaisuja ja uusia julkisivuja, oikeastaan kaikkea, mitä rakennusfirma häneltä halusi. Heillä kuulosti olevan koko ajan projektia päällä. Yhteistyö oli jatkunut toimivana jo vuosia ja Joonmyeon uskoi, että Chanyeol pääsisi muutamassa päivässä hommiin mukavasti sisään.

Chanyeol ei halunnut tuottaa uudelle työnantajalleen pettymystä. Se loi sanomattakin paineita, vaikka hän oli koittanut verestää muistiaan lukemalla vanhoja koulukirjoja ja sellaista. Käytännön assarityö varmasti näyttäisi nopeasti, oliko ollut virhe astua pois kirjaston asiakaspalvelutiskin takaa. Jos hommat eivät lähtisikään liikenteeseen sillä tavalla, kun Yeol haaveili, hän voisi saina hakea Yongsanggun kirjaston virkailijan paikkaa. Ainakin hänen pätevyytensä riittäisi siihen.

Chanyeol istui työpisteelleen ensimmäisen kerran. Penkki jousti ja tuntui mukavalta, hän oli liian tottunut kirjaston huonokuntoiseen tarjontaan. Tietokone näytti modernilta vehkeeltä, joka jaksoi pyörittää uusinta käyttöjärjestelmää vaivatta. Siinä hetkessä hän taas ymmärsi, miten vaatimattomaan elämään hän oli tottunut. Junggun kirjastolla oli paljon pielessä. Onneksi kirjoihin ainakin oltiin panostettu, siitä Yeol ei ollut suostunut tinkimään.

Ensimmäinen työtehtävä tuli nopeasti, ehkä vähän liiankin. Joonmyeon oli koonnut hänelle listan selvitettävistä asioista. Työpöydän laatikosta löytyisi kasa numeroita, jonne soitella ja tietokoneella oli lasketataulukkoa ja suunnitelmia ja kaikenlaista. Chanyeol oli mennyt sekaisin sillä sekunnilla, kun lista oli läsäytetty työpöydän pinnalle, hänen eteensä.

”Yksi asia kerrallaan”, Joonmyeon sanoi hymyillen. ”Älä pelkää pyytää apua. Kysyvä ei tieltä eksy.”

 _Olen jo eksyksissä,_ Chanyeol ajatteli mielessää. Hän kuitenkin tarttui listaan ja nosti kiusaantuneen hymyn kasvoilleen. Kyllä hän selväisi. Hänen oli oli pakko.

* * *

Funshinessä oli täyden näköistä, vaikka parkkipaikka oli ollut melkein tyhjillään; siinä oli ollut yksi auto ennestään. Chanyeol tarkisti ajan puhelimesta ja mietti, olisiko Minhyun ehtinyt jo sisälle. Hän oli pyytänyt tapaamista, sillä he eivät olleet nähneet puoleentoista viikkoon. Se oli pitkä aika nuorikon elämässä.

Chanyeol käveli reippain askelin kahvilaan ja tervehti tiskin toisella puolella seisovaa naista, joka tuntui mulkoilevan häntä aina eri tunnetila kasvoillaan. Tänään hän oli enemmän ärtynyt kuin utelias. Ehkä Baekhyun oli vedellyt hänen hermojaan liikaa.

Minhyun hölkkäsi kahvilan ohitse, keskittyessään liikaa kädessään olevaan puhelimeen. Chanyeol murahti itsekseen ja oli lähteä jo perään, mutta nuorempi ymmärsi erheensä ja peruutti nopeasti liikkeen ovelle, näyttäen nololta.

Chanyeol tervehti Minhyunia ilmeettömin kasvoin. Nuoremman hajamielisyys oli ollut hänen riesanaan jo vuosikymmenen ajan, hänelle sitä sattui ja tapahtui ja Chanyeol kuulevana tietysti yleensä joutui selvittämään kaikki nolot jutut, jos vanhempi sisar ei ollut lähettyvillä.

Minhyun valitsi kahvilasta paikan, Chanyeol otti täydet valtuudet päättää, mitä nuorempi tänään joisi. Hän tilasi kaksi kaakaota ekstravaahtokarkeilla ja pari kanakolmioleipää. Ne olivat parhaita, ainakin Chanyeolin mielestä. Jos nuoremmalle ei kelpaisi, hän kyllä söisi, vaikka hän ei ollut kovin nälkäinen. Hän oli syönyt tuhdisti uuden työporukan kanssa.

Minhyun älähti nurkkapöydästä kovalla volyymilla. Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi kuuron ystävänsä käytöstavattomuutta. Jos Hyunilla olisi implantti korvassa, hän kyllä kuulisi, millaista äänensävyä hän käytti.

”Keskikokoinen pepsi vielä, kiitos”, Chanyeol pyysi Minhyunien vittoessa lisätilaustaan. Mikähän kumma oli saanut hänet niin janoiseksi, Yeol mietti.

”Tuleeko muuta?” Eunji kysyi. Chanyeol vastasi kieltävästi, eiköhän niillä eväillä pärjätty. Hän vaihtaisi kuulumisia nuoremman kanssa ja kyselisi vähän, mitä Yeonille mahtoi kuulua. He eivät olleet pitäneet viiteen kuukauteen mitään yhteyttä. Chanyeolilta oli kestänyt monta päivää lähettää hänelle viesti talon myymisestä ja tyhjentämisestä. Hän oli suostunut allekirjoittamaan paperit eri aikaan. Hänen työvuoronsa eivät olleet sattuneet yhteen Yeolin omien kanssa.

Chanyeol siirtyi Minhyunin valitsemaan pöytään, joka oli juuri ja juuri kahden istuttava. Kaikki muut paikat olivat valitettavasti varattuja. Ei ollut varaa motkottaa, itsehän hän oli kahvilan tapaamispaikaksi halunnut. Se, mistä hän aikoi motkottaa, oli implatin käyttö. Nuoremman ilme muuttui heti nolommaksi hänen ymmärtäessä, mistä Chanyeol jälleen jaksoi valittaa.

”Kohta oikeasti sattuu jotain”, Chanyeol viittoi ja irvisti äkäisenä perään. ”Jos se ei ole sopiva niin marssi lääkäriin, sitä varten he siellä ovat, että he hoitavat asian kuntoon.”

Minhyun nyrpisteli nenäänsä, mutta päätyi kuitenkin kaivamaan laitteen repustaan ja laittamaan sen paikoilleen. Häneltä meni aina hetki tottua yhtäkkiseen meteliin, jota kahvilassa oli. Astioiden kilinää, puheen sorinaa, huomaamatonta taustamusiikkia, syömistä.

”Totut siihen, jos vain annat sille mahdollisuuden”, Chanyeol viittoi.

”Joo, joo.”

”Miksi halusit tavata?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän olisi mieluusti katsellut tiskin taakse ja keittiön puolelle, hän halusi tietää, oliko Baekhyunie töissä tänään… Mutta Minhyunien kanssa keskusteleminen ei onnistunut vaeltelevalla katseella. Hänen huomionsa täytyi olla miehen aggressiivisesti liikkuvissa käsissä.

”Rauhassa”, Yeol muistutti.

”Noona kertoi teidän myyvän talonne. Oletko ihan varma, että se on hyvä asia?”

”Tarvitseeko sun huolehtia siitä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän olisi mieluusti pitänyt aikuisten asiat itsellään, hänen ja Yeonin välisinä, mutta oli kai myönnettävä, että dongsaengista oli kasvamassa kovaa vauhtia aikuinen.

”Tarvitsee. Mä en halua, että myytte sen.”

Chanyeol huokaisi ja hieraisi silmiään lasien alta. Vaikka ne laskeutuivat nenälle miten sattuu, Minhyunien suupieli ei värähtänyt sillä kertaa. Hän suoristi lasiensa asentoa ja mietti, olisiko järkevää vaivata nuorempaa hänen asioillaan.

”Möisin puolikkaani sisarellesi mielelläni, mutta hänellä ei ole varaa ostaa mua ulos. Mielummin myymme kiinteistön pankille ja sijoitamme rahat jonnekin muualle.”

Minhyun hymähti itsekseen ja katseli hetken aikaa muualle. Hänen katseensa kuljeskeli ympäri viihtyisää, talvisesti sisustettua Funshinea. Ei menisi varmaan montaa päivää, että joulukoristeet ilmestyisivät seinille. Chanyeol tiesi, että Baekhyun odotti sesonkiaikaa kauhulla. Hän vihasi teemaviikkoja tasapuolisesti. Kim Jongdae rakasti niitä, niin Baekhyun oli kertonut.

Eunji toi tarjottimellisen tavaraa pöytään. Chanyeol kiitti häntä ja Minhyun virnisti hänelle myös, kumartaen puolimuodollisesti. Eunji piti kiinnostuneen katseensa kaksikossa vähän liian pitkään, Yeol ehti huomata sen. Pakosta hän alkoi miettiä, oliko Baekhyun kertonut koko firmalle tapailevansa häntä, vai oliko liikkeen henkilökunta tasapuolisen kiinnostuneita kaikista asiakkaistaan.

Chanyeol kiitti ruoasta ääneen. Minhyun säpsähti korvaansa kuuluvaa muminaa ja tarrasi kolmioleipään ensimmäisenä. Hyvällä ruokahalulla hän söi, ja siitä Chanyeol oli onnellinen. Nuorikko ei ollut menettänyt nälkäänsä miettiessään isosiskonsa uutta elämää. Tai Chanyeolin uutta elämää.

”Miten töissä? Onko kivaa?” Minhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi hymyillen. Hän ei ollut vielä muodostanut paikasta mitään kummoisempaa mielipidettä, vaikka aina silloin tällöin hänestä tuntui, ettei hän kuulunut joukkoon. Onneksi Kim Joonmyeon oli kiinnostunut hänestä muullakin tavoin kuin pelkkänä orjana, jota piiskuttaa minkä kerkesi. Hän piti huolen tauoista ja muisti kehua, jos Chanyeol oli tehnyt jotain hyvin. Toimiston ilmapiiri oli täysin vastakohtainen kirjaston hiljaisuuteen ja apeaan tunnelmaan verrattuna, ja se jos mikä ilostutti Chanyeolia. Silti pieni ikävä tuttuja kuvioita tietysti oli.

”On ihan kivaa, ettei hyllyt tipu seiniltä, kun takaovi kolahtaa kiinni”, Chanyeol kertoi. Minhyunien silmät siristyivät hänen suunsa vääntyessä huvittuneeseen hymyyn. Hölmö naurahdus karkasi ilmoille. Nopeasti hän vakavoitui ja oli repiä implantin helvettiin korvastaan. Chanyeol kuitenkin ehti laskea kätensä hänen käsivarrelleen ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä mitään.

”Meistä jokainen vihaa omaa ääntään”, Chanyeol viittoi. Rehellinen katse vakuutti Minhyunin ja implantti sai jäädä paikoilleen.

”Kysy lääkäriltä, saisiko sitä vähän pienemmälle.”

Minhyun hymyili pienesti, hän taisi pitää ideasta. Chanyeol käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja vaihtoi keskustelun nuorempaan. Hän alkoi kovasti kysellä, joko Hyuniella poltteli muuttaa omaan asuntoon ja mitä hänen vanhempansa siitä olivat mieltä. Hän olisi mieluusti tarjonnut asuntoa entisille appivanhemmilleen suopeaan hintaan, jotta Hyunie olisi voinut muuttaa sinne, mutta omakotitalo tontteineen taisi olla hänelle aivan liian iso. Ei Chanyeolkaan siinä yksin haluaisi asua. Vaan eihän hän ollenkaan.

* * *

Chanyeol parkannut autonsa omakotitalon pihaan jo hetki sitten, mutta hän ei ollut päässyt vielä ulos autosta. Kaikki se siihen asti eletty elämä hyvine ja huonoinen muistoineen vyöryi jälleen päälle. Kaikki viimeisen kymmenen vuoden aikana Minyeonin kanssa koettu kulki kronologisessa järjestyksessä hänen mielessään, piirtäen mieleen tarkkojakin kuvia, mitä kaikkea he olivat yhdessä kokeneet. Kaikki ne kerrat, jolloin he olivat harrastaneet suojaamatonta seksiä, siinä toivossa, että joku päivä Yeonie hihkuisi olevansa raskaana. Se hetki, jolloin Chanyeol oli ojentanut labratuloksiensa tulokset ja kertonut, ettei hänen siittiönsä olleet tarpeeksi vahvoja hedelmöittämään. Miten Minyeon oli koittanut ottaa syyn omille niskoilleen, vaikka oli selvää, että vika oli Chanyeolissa.

Chanyeol tuhahti kuljettaessa katsettaan ränsistyneen piha-alueen poikki. Siinä on hyvä lasten leikkiä, oli isä sanonut, kun hän oli ensi kertaa kiinteistöä tullut katsomaan. Ehkä tulevaisuudessa siinä jonkun lapset leikkisivätkin.

Peräkopissa oli läjä taittelemattomia muuttolaatikoita. Chanyeol oli survonut vuokrakämppänsä niin täyteen kuin mahdollista, mutta viimeiset kamat odottivat vielä siirtämistään. Talo oli ollut kylmänä koko syksyn, kukaan ei ollut käynyt lämmittämässä sitä. Hän toivoi, että pankki pitäisi huolen sen hyvästä kunnosta, ja että uudet asukkaat löytäisivät kiinteistöstä kodin nopeasti. Jos se jäisi kosteaksi ja kylmäksi pidemmäksi aikaa, kuka tiesi, mitä ongelmia se aiheuttaisi.

Toisen auton kaartuminen pihaan sai Chanyeolin huokaisemaan raskaasti. Tummansinisen, matalan Hyundain ratissa istuva nutturapäinen Minyeon katsahti rattiinsa nojaavan Yeolin suuntaan. Hän pysyi paikoillaan, ehkä hänkään ei saanut itseään liikenteeseen ollessaan lamaannuttavien muistojen ympäröimänä.

”Miten menee?” Chanyeol viittoi autostaan. Yksi, vaisuhko käden liike riitti kertomaan, että vaihtelevasti meni. Chanyeol virnisti myötätuntoisesti perään. Hänellä ei ollut kiinnostusta vaihtaa enempää kuulumisia, sillä Yeonie ei ollut kertonut hänelle selkeästi pariin vuoteen, mitä hänelle kuului. Jossain vaiheessa Chanyeolkin oli kyllästynyt edes kysymään.

Chanyeol nousi autosta ja otti peräkopissa olevat muuttolaatikot mukaansa ennen kuin siirtyi sisälle kylmään taloon. Kaikki huonekalut oli viety pois, mutta kaapeissa oli vielä jonkin verran tavaraa, jotka piti siirtää pois. Junggun pankin kauppakirjaan merkitty kiinteistön luovutuspäivämäärä oli lyöty ensimmäiselle joulukuuta. Siihen oli alle kaksi viikkoa.

Chanyeol sytytteli valoja kävellessään sisemmäs asuntoon. Vaikka talo oli ollut käytännössä asumatta viimeiset neljä, viisi kuukautta, oli siellä pidetty sähkösopimus voimassa, ettei sitä ihan pimeässä tarvinnut kamojaan pakata. Ja ilmassa oli ollut mahdollisuus palata, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut halunnut tehdä sitä.

Asunto ei ollut menettänyt ahdistavuuttaan niiden kuukausien aikana. Joka puolella näkyi jotain, johon liittyi muistoja, vaikka suurin osa irtaimistosta oli saatu vietyä muualle hyvinkin äkkiä. Chanyeol oli myynyt suurimman osan jaetuista kalusteista ja ostanut uudet tilalle, hän ei halunnut nähdä mitään, mikä muistutti häntä yhteisestä kodista. Vaikka hän arvostikin niitä hyviä aikoja, niistä seurasi väistämättä ne ikävät tunteet. Apeus, väsy, turtuminen. Yksinäisyys.

Eteisestä päin kuului askeleita. Chanyeol piti katseensa työhuoneen kaapeissa ja käveli määrätietoisesti niitä kohti, luomatta vilkaisuakaan entiseen aviopuolisoonsa.

Minyeon pysähtyi työhuoneen ovelle ja nojasi vasempaan karmiin. Niin hän aina tapasi tehdä. ”Minhyunie sanoi, että sait töitä Yongsanggusta.”

Chanyeol hymähti pienesti, vahvisti, että se oli totta. Hän laski kädessään olevat pahvipinon lattialle ja alkoi taiteilla itselleen laatikkoa. Villakangastakin taskussa oli rulla kirkasta pakkausteippiä, jolla kursia koko hökötys kasaan.

”Aiotko muuttaa sinne?” 

”En”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Viihdyn täällä hyvin”, hän lisäsi, irrottamatta katsettaan ruskeasta, paksusta pahvista. Minyeon mutisi itsekseen, vaikuttaen ihan hyväntuuliselta. Hän katseli Yeolin työskentelyä hetken aikaa, kunnes hän kampesi itsensä ylös ja siirtyi toiseen huoneeseen.

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän ei ollut mitenkään puheliaalla tuulella. Hän halusi saada lopun irtaimistonsa kyytiin mahdollisimman nopeasti, jotta hän voisi hurauttaa helvettiin koko tontilta. Se kerta tulisi olemaan viimeinen, kun hän siellä kävisi. Koska hänen kaksioonsa ei mahtunut enää yhtään enempää tavaraa, hän oli joutunut vuokraamaan varastotilaa kaupungin laitamilta. Onneksi sellainen pikkukoppero oli löytynyt helposti eikä vuokrakaan ollut ihmeen suuri. Hän kävisi kamat läpi joskus myöhemmin, ajatuksen kanssa. Hän ei halunnut heittää niitä roskiin, sillä hän saattaisi löytää jotain hyödyllistäkin.

”Mitä me tehdään kaikille astioille?” Minyeon huudahti keittiöstä.

”En tarvitse niitä”, Chanyeol vastasi. Hän oli ostanut uudet, sillä hän ei halunnut täyttää kaappejaan toisiinsa sopimattomilla kupeilla ja kipoilla, joissa oli muutenkin rikkinäisiä kahvoja ja säröisiä reunoja.

”En mäkään”, keittiöstä kuului, hiljaisemmalla äänellä.

”Mun puolesta heitä roskiin, jos veljesi ei tarvitse niitä. Kai hänkin muuttaa joskus pois kotoaan”, Chanyeol sanoi keskeyttämättä puuhastelujaan. Ei mennyt montaa kymmentä sekuntia, kun Minyeonie nojaili jälleen työhuoneen ovenkarmiin.

”Saanko yhden?” nainen kysyi. Chanyeol tarttui päälimmäiseen taittelemattomaan pahvilaatikkoon ja ojensi sen taakseen. Minyeonie otti laatikon vastaan ja kiitti pienellä äänellä, kuulostaen yhtä varovaiselta kuin Chanyeolkin.

”Teippiä”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja osoitti metrin päässä hänestä olevaa rullaa lattialla. Minyeon poimi pakkausteippirullan ja suoristi selkänsä hiljaa ähkäisten. Ääni sai huolen nousemaan Yeolin sisimmässä, sillä hän ei ollut niin epäempaattinen kuin hänen apeasta ja väsyneestä olemuksestaan saattoi luulla. Huoli heräsi hänen sisässään, ikäisensä naisen selkäongelmat eivät olleet hänelle mikään uusi tuttavuus.

”Oletko kunnossa?” Chanyeol kysyi, katsoen entistä vaimoaan ensimmäistä kertaa moneen viikkoon suoraan silmiin. Hän ei ollut aikaisemmin huomannut, miten ikä oli jättänyt jälkensä myös hänen kasvoilleen. Pitkät, meikatut ripset eivät pystyneet hämäämään häntä. Chanyeolin huomio oli naisen silmäkulmassa näkyvissä juonteissa. Hänen otsallaankin oli muutama, mutta meikkivoide peitti ne melko hyvin.

”Joo”, Minyeon sanoi hiljaa. Hän käänsi katseensa alas, käsissään olevaan muuttolaatikon raakileeseen. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että Chanyeol katsoi häntä niin pitkään. Ei enää.

”Hyvä”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja palasi tyhjennettävän kaapin puoleen. Hän piti päänsä alhaalla ja pysyi liikkumatta, kuunteli, miten Yeonie peruutti pois huoneesta ja asteli keittiöön. Hiljaisuus, painostava sellainen, laskeutui molempien ylle, eivätkä he kumpikaan sanoneet enää sen jälkeen sanaakaan. Ääni olisi liian kovaa tyhjässä talossa, entisessä kodissa.


	25. Chapter 25

Baekhyunin kaula oli pitkällä, kun hän yritti vilkuilla, mitä keittiön pöydän ääressä istuva Chanyeol niin intensiivisesti puhelimestaan luki. Hän koitti piilottaa uteliaisuutensa, mutta ne tuikkivat silmät ja kummallisessa mutrussa oleva suu paljasti kaiken.

”Etsin asuntoja”, Chanyeol sanoi. Se riitti Baekhyunin laskemaan jalkapohjansa maahan ja lopettamaan kaulansa venyttämisen. Hänen leukansa ja suunsa pysyi kuitenkin ihmeellisessä asennossa.

”Mistä?”

”Tästä läheltä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja heilautti kädellään ympäriinsä. Kiinnostunut, mutta ujohko hymy nousi vaaleatukkaisen kasvoille. Hän tarttui nuudelikuppiinsa ja käveli pöydän ääreen, valiten paikkansa Yeolin vierestä eikä edestä, kuten yleensä. Nopeita hiilihydraatteja täynnä olevan pikanuudeliannoksen aromikas (joskin natriumglutamaattia täynnä oleva) tuoksu leijui Yeolin nenään ja sai hänet nälkäiseksi, vaikka hän oli syönyt hetki sitten.

Vaalean, käsitellyn hiuksen peittämä pehko kellahti vasten Chanyeolin olkavartta. Kaulaansa jälleen venyttävä Baekhyun piti katseensa hetken häntä mulkoilevassa Chanyeolissa, mutta uteliaisuus ajoi hänet siirtämään tarkkaavaisen katseensa Yeolin kädessä olevaan puhelimeen.

”Pitääkö sun ottaa asuntolainaa?”

”Jotain 100 miljoonaa wonia”, Chanyeol sanoi ja irvisti perään. Vaikka kolmensadan miljoonan arvoinen kiinteistö oli mennyt kaupaksi hyvin, oli kauppasummasta silti mennyt puolet Minyeonille. Ja omistusasunnot maksoivat mansikoita. Oli se silti paljon pienempi laina kuin se, minkä hän oli ottanut aikaisemmin. Uudella työllä tienasi enemmän eikä maksaminen vaikuttanut olevan ongelmallista, Yeolin omien laskujen mukaan. Hän voisi hankkia toisen duunin, jos assarihommat eivät tuottaneet tarpeeksi hyrrykkää.

”Vihaat asua vuokralla, eikö niin?” Baekhyun kysyi alahuuli selvästi mutrulla.

”Jep”, Yeol vastasi lyhyesti. Hän ei pitänyt sitä järkevänä ratkaisuna. Mielummin hän maksaisi vuokran verran asuntolainaa kuussa pois, lopulta hänellä olisi täysin oma asunto, jossa hän voisi asua paljon pienemmin kuluin lopun ikäänsä. Kalliimmaksi sitä tuli maksaa vuokraa lopun ikäänsä.

”Ehkä mullakin on joskus varaa omaan kotiin”, Baekhyun virnisti ja katseli ympäriinsä. Hän oli kiitollinen omasta kodistaan, vaikka se vuokrakämppä olikin. Hän piti siellä asumisesta, vaikka olisikin joskus valmis asettumaan aloilleen kuten kunnon aikuiset.

”En epäile lainkaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili entisestään ja jätti Yeolin rauhaan. Hän keskittyi mielummin nostamaan verensokeriaan, hän oli valittanut olevansa nälkäinen siitä asti, kun he olivat palanneet Junggun pikkuostarilta.

”Haluaisitko lähteä katselemaan asuntoja mun kanssa viikonloppuna?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun nieli suunsa vauhdilla tyhjäksi ja jäi tuijottamaan Chanyeolia silmät suurina.

”Mä ajattelin, että sun mielipiteellä olisi väliä, jos olet kiinnostunut hengailemaan kanssani myös siellä”, Chanyeol virnisti, onnistumatta pidättelemään nauruaan. Väsynyt hörähdys karkasi ilmoille, kun Baekhyunien ilme muuttui entistä hölmistyneemmäksi. Oli raaka totuus, ettei Baekhyunie ollut vielä koskaan nähnyt Chanyeolin asuinympäristöä. He olivat tavanneet joko kirjastolla tai Baekhyunien asunnolla, muut paikat eivät olleet vaihtoehto.

”Haluatko sä, että —” Baekhyun ei pystynyt sanomaan sitä ääneen. Ei ensimmäisenä.

”Haluan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja silitti vieressään istuvan miehen poskea. ”Sen kodin mä olen valmis jakamaan kanssasi.”

”Et haluaisi tänne muuttaa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Vaikka Baekhyunien asunto oli kodikas ja lämminhenkinen, turvallinen paikka, oli se liian pieni asunto kahdelle. Hän halusi ostaa kolmion, jonne hän voisi asettua loppuiäkseen. Ehkä mahdollisesti jakaa sen asunnon jonkun kanssa. Baekhyunien kanssa.

”Arvasin”, Baekhyun murahti ja jatkoi syömistään. Chanyeol silitti hänen poskeaan uudemman kerran ja toivoi mielessään, että Hyunie ymmärtäisi hänen pointtinsa. Kunhan hän näkisi Yeolin materiamäärän, hän kyllä varmasti ymmärtäisi.

”Mä haluaisin viedä sut treffeille”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski puhelimen pöydälle. Baekhyun oli tukehtua nuudeleihinsa, raukka parka kiskoi niitä kitusiinsa sellaista vauhtia.

”Johan me käytiin leffassa muuan viikko sitten”, Baekhyun irvisti. Chanyeol huokaisi. Niinhän he olivat käyneet. Pelkkä kirjastolla hengailu tai Baekhyunin sohvalla kiehnääminen tai sängyssä painiminen olivat olleet heidän tapansa nauttia toistensa seurasta. Mutta Chanyeol halusi näyttää, että hänestä oli paljon muuhunkin. Mahtoiko olla niin, että hän oli Baekhyunielle pelkkää seksiä? He eivät kyllä olleet harrastaneet sitä kevään jälkeen…

”Mihin sä veisit mut?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Mihin sä haluat?”

Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan miettiessään. Hänen mielessään liikkui paljon vaihtoehtoja, mutta hän ei vaikuttanut uskaltavan puhua niitä ääneen. Chanyeol joutui kehottamaan häntä avaavan suunsa rohkeasti. Hän ei aikonut tuomita.

”Yongsanggussa on ensi viikon lauantaina viinifestivaalit”, Baekhyun aloitti varovasti. ”Jongdae ja Hyejin aikovat mennä sinne, ja muakin kiinnostaisi.”

Idea ei ollut hassumpi. Hän saisi viettää aikaa yhdessä sekä Baekhyunien että hänen ystäviensä kanssa, lähentyä hieman miestä, josta hän oli kuullut pelkkää hyvää. Kaiken lisäksi paikka oli lähellä eikä heidän tarvinnut matkustaa kauaa julkisilla sinne päästäkseen.

”Viinien maistelu ja lippu iltajuhlaan maksaa 60 000 wonia per lärvi”, Baekhyun kertoi. ”Siellä on ilmeisesti kunnon bileet tarjolla. Avoin baari koko illan, DJ:t soittamassa tanssimusiikkia ja kaikkea.”

”Onhan sulla särkylääkkeitä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nauroi perään. Baekhyun kikatti Yeolin vitsintyngälle uskomattoman suloisesti. Chanyeolin sydän pampahteli kevyemmin, hän näki jälleen Hyunien pehmeän puolen ja miten hän siitä niin kovasti olikaan viehättynyt.

”Täytyy varmaan käydä täyttämässä ibuprofeiinivarastot”, Baekhyun virnisti. Hän jatkoi syömistään, näyttäen astetta haaveilemmalta. Vaikka Baekhyun olikin kotihiiri pahimmasta päästä, taisi hänestäkin olla ihan mukava lähteä ihmisten ilmoille. Kunhan kanssajuhlijat osaisivat käyttäytyä asiallisesti. Jos vaaleatukkaisen pinna sattuisi jostain syystä olemaan liian kireällä, maku menisi varmasti. Onneksi Chanyeolilla vaikutti olevan maaginen vaikutus häneen.

Ensi viikon lauantaihin oli vielä kymmenen pitkää päivää aikaa. Chanyeol olisi mieluusti vienyt Baekhyunin ulos jo ennen sitä. Vaikka tänä viikonloppuna, johon oli vain kolme päivää aikaa.

”Mitä muuta sä haluaisit tehdä?”

”Mitä sä?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Älä ajattele pelkästään mua.”

Chanyeol puri huultaan. Hän oli niin tottunut keskittymään pelkästään itseensä, että hän halusi kokeilla ajatella jotakin muutakin. Kaiken huomion antaminen Baekhyunille ja uudelle duunille olivat saaneet hänet unohtamaan itsensä. Ilmeisesti sekään ei ollut hyvä ääripää. Kaikkeen tarvittiin tasapainoa, sellaisessa Chanyeolin elämä ei tuntunut koskaan olevan. Aina joku oli ihanasti tai vähemmän ihanasti päin sitä itseään.

”Bukhansanin keskuspuistoon?” Chanyeol ehdotti. Hän muisti, miten Baekhyun oli ehdottanut hänelle kirsikankukkasesongin puistoreissua, mutta nyt hänellä ei ollut tarjota sellaista vaihtoehtoa. Sen sijaan hänellä oli mahdollisuus näyttää Baekhyunille syksyinen vuoristo, jossa raikas ilma puhdistaisi ajatukset ja pikku lenkki puiston uumenissa antaisi mukavan kävelyretken. Hirvittävän raskaalle reissulle hän ei siltikään suostuisi lähtemään, sillä hänen kuntonsa oli ihan paska, suoraan sanottuna.

Baekhyunin silmät tuikkivat välittömästi kirkkaammin. Hän taisi pitää ajatuksesta, kasvoille nousevasta hymystä päätellen. ”Olisi ihanaa, mutta valitettavasti olen töissä viikonloppuna.”

”Ai”, Chanyeol sanoi, selvästi pettyneenä. Hän tiputti katseensa alas ja hapuili pöydälle jättämäänsä puhelinta. Hän oli nähnyt myytävissä asunnoissa yhden potentiaalisen kohteen ja hän halusi tarkastella sitä tarkemmin.

”Voisin kyllä kysyä Jongdaelta, vaihtaisiko hän vuoroja kanssani”, Baekhyun lupasi. ”Koska mielummin menen aamuun ja vietän iltapäivän kanssasi, ehkä jopa yön tunneille saakka…”

”Tekisitkö niin?” Chanyeol kysyi, vuorostaan silmät tuikkien. Hän mielellään kävisi katselemassa maailmaa elämänsä miehen kanssa, tekemässä yhteisiä muistoja ja tutustumassa häneen muutenkin kuin fyysisesti ja mukavissa oloissa. Hän halusi tietää, miten Baekhyun toimisi ulkona, muiden keskellä ja miten hän suhtautuisi uusiin asioihin, joita hän ei välttämättä ollut aikaisemmin kokeillut.

”Kiinnostaisiko sua savenvalantakurssi?” Chanyeol kysyi yhtäkkiä. Hän oli aina halunnut käydä sellaisella puolen päivän pituisella opetuskurssilla, jossa hän saisi valaa oman kahvikupin tai nuudelikulhon. Minyeon ei ollut koskaan kiinnostunut sellaisesta, joten hän ei ollut ottanut asiaa koskaan ensimmäisen kerran jälkeen uudelleen puheeksi.

”Kiinnostaisi”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Luhan hyung harrasti sitä yliopistoaikana. Olin aina kateellinen hänen kädentaidoilleen.”

Chanyeolin sydän sykki jälleen astetta rajummin. Jokainen miehen kanssa vietetty hetki ja käyty keskustelu sai hänen tunteensa vahvistumaan. Hän oli jälleen entistä varmempi siitä, että hän oli oikeassa paikassa.

* * *

Chanyeol ei ollut saanut unta koko yönä, vaikka Baekhyun oli silitellyt häntä pitkän aikaa. Hän oli nukahtanut itse, karkeahko, joskin viimeisenä iltatoimena rasvattu käsi oli pysähtynyt Yeolin hiuksiin hetkeä ennen kuin Baekhyun oli vetänyt syvään henkeä ja valunut unten maille. Chanyeol oli siirtänyt käden kauemmas itsestään ja seurannut hennosti hymyillen, miten se siirtyi kyljellään makaavan miehen tyynyn alle.

Pikkuostarin läheisyydessä oli melko uusi kerrostaloalue, jonka asunnot olivat myynnissä pankin kiinteistönvälityksen kautta. Chanyeol oli lukenut ilmoituksen monta kertaa läpeensä, selaillut muutamia tarjolla olevia, hyvän kokoisia kolmioita. Niiden hinta oli korkeampi kuin hän oli budjettiinsa sopivaksi määrittänyt. Hän ei saanut unta miettiessään, olisiko liian suuri riski korottaa lainasummaa puolella, kyllä hän sen pitkässä tähtäimessä jotenkin saisi maksettua. Hänellä ei ollut tarkoitus enää vaihtaa asuntoa, hän halusi ostaa kodin, jossa hän eläisi niin kauan kuin terveyttä riittäisi. Hän oli kokeillut omakotitaloelämää kahdeksan vuotta, ja hän oli päättänyt, ettei hän kaivannut enää sellaista. Hän voisi ihan hyvin asua kerrostalossa, jos se sijaitsi hyvällä, rauhallisella paikalla. Koska kerrostalot olivat uusia, niiden perusremontointiinkin olisi vielä pitkästi aikaa.

Isot päätökset tuntuivat vievän aina kaikki yöunet. Hän oli valvonut lukuisia öitä miettiessään itselleen parhaita ratkaisuja, mutta mikään niistä ei ollut antanut hänelle kunnon vastauksia. Kaikki lopulliset valinnat oli tehty päiväsaikaan, yleensä keskustellessa. Chanyeol tiesi olevansa typerä kelatessaan ajatuksiaan yksikseen, kun hän ihan hyvin voisi puhua niistä päivällä vaikka Junggun pankin edustajan kanssa tai vaikka Baekhyunien kanssa.

Chanyeol vaihtoi kylkeä ja laski kätensä vasemmalla kyljellään nukkuvan Baekhyunin olkavarrelle. Hän liikutti peukaloaan valkoisen kauluspaidan pehmeällä hihalla ja yritti pitää kasvonsa optimistisessa hymyssä, jota hän oli nuorempana viljellyt paljonkin, mutta tänä päivänä siitä ei ollut monesti pitkäaikaista havaintoakaan.

Baekhyunilla ei tainnut olla aavistustakaan, miten tärkeä hän Chanyeolille oli. Hän oli puhunut totta jo keväällä, hän oli halukas ottamaan Baekhyunin osaksi elämäänsä, heti kun hän oli siihen valmis. Se, että mies oli päästänyt hänet luokseen niiden erossa vietettyjen kuukausien jälkeen, oli kuin toteen käynyt uni.

Se kaikki oli vasta alkua. Jos he halusivat saada oikean suhteen toimimaan, heidän olisi tehtävä töitä sen eteen. Ja Chanyeol oli kyllä valmis siihen, vaikka hän ei osannut tarkasti sanoa, milloin hän voisi pitää Baekhyunia virallisena kumppaninaan. Hän kovasti halusi olla ja tehdä hänet onnelliseksi, mutta hänen täytyi päästä eroon ensin vanhasta elämästään. Tunteita hänellä ei Minyeonia kohtaan ollut ollut, kunnollisia, rakkaustunteita, enää vuosiin, mutta muistot ja Minhyunien jatkuva painostus saivat hänet kelailemaan mitä sattuu. Talolla käyminen oli ollut omanlaisensa aikamatka, varsinkin, kun entinen vaimo oli sattunut samalle tontille sinä kirottuna hetkenä.

Baekhyun piti silmänsä kiinni, mutta hapuili Yeolin sormia kädellään. Chanyeol suukotti hoikkia sormia ja sai Hyunien avaamaan silmänsä.

”Paljonko kello?”

”Kolme”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Hänen herätyskellonsa soi neljän tunnin kuluttua, hänen täytyi olla yhdeksältä duunissa. Baekhyunin herätyskello soi kuudelta, hän oli menossa aamuvuoroon.

”Nuku”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, kuulostaen siltä, kuin hän valuisi takaisin uneen. Ei ollut kyllä mikään ihme.

* * *

Lounas oli ollut maittava, vaikka yksin syöminen itsessään ei ollut mikään kovin mieltä nostattava kokemus. Chanyeolilla ei ollut ollut minkäänlaista intoa lähteä työporukan kanssa mihinkään henkilöstöravintolaan. Baekhyunie oli kasannut hänelle lounasrasian Funshinen aamiaisbuffetin tarjottavista eikä ruoassa itsessään ollut ollut mitään vikaa, hän ei vain ollut mitenkään sosiaalisella tuulella. Johtui huonosti nukutuista yöunista (ne olivat jääneet puolentoista tunnin mittaisiksi) ja hänen ärtyneestä olotilastaan. Hän ei ollut stressaantunut töidensä vuoksi, ei sentään, vaan hän ei ollut vieläkään osannut päättää, olisiko 100 miljoonan wonin laina liian suuri pala kakkua.

Joonmyeon istui Chanyeolin vierelle ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. ”Miten menee? Et tullut lounaalle meidän kanssa.”

”En mä tänään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän työnsi tyhjentämänsä lounasrasiat kauemmas itsestään ja paljasti väsyneet kasvonsa paikan pomolle. Tummat silmänaluset paistoivat taas kauas, Baekhyun oli kauhistellut niitä aamiaisella ja käskenyt pitää kylmiä lusikoita silmien alla. Eihän se mitään ollut auttanut.

”Onko jokin hassusti?” hyung kysyi.

”Ei sinällään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suoristi selkäänsä. Hän halusi näyttää olevansa kykeneväinen unohtamaan omat ongelmansa (jotka eivät edes olleet niin sanotusti ongelmia) työajallaan. Lounastunti oli kuitenkin aikaa, jota ei luettu työaikaan. Silloin hän saisi velloa omissa ajatuksissaan niin paljon kuin hän suinkin haluaisi. Siksi hän oli päättänyt syödä työpaikalla, eikä lähteä jonnekin muualle kollegojen keskelle mököttämään.

”Jos sä haluat puhua jostain, niin mä voin kyllä kuunnella”, hyung lupasi ja taputti rintaansa, vaikuttaen ihan aidosti kiinnostuneelta. Mutta vanhempi ei tajunnut, Chanyeol ei vain ollut sellainen, joka avautuisi omista ajatuksistaan.

”En mä välitä”, hän sanoi ja heilautti kättään vähätellen tilannettaan. Mitä hän olisi sanonut? Kertonut, että hän paini mietteissään yhden budjetin tähden. Raha oli kyllä yksi elämää pyörittävistä teemoista, jatkuva stressin aihe. Mitä sitä tekisi, jos yhtäkkiä sitä olisikin pennitön ja vailla kattoa pään päälle.

Joonmyeon kohotti kulmaansa ja katsoi Yeolia vielä pitkään. ”Kerroit olevasi isojen muutosten äärellä.”

”Joo”, Chanyeol huokaisi. ”Olin naimisissa. Erottiin.”

Joonmyeonin suupielet kääntyivät pienesti ylöspäin, mutta hänen katseensa pysyi tyhjänä. Chanyeol aisti jonkin olevan hassusti, ilme oli muistuttanut paljon hänen omaansa, vielä puoli vuotta sitten.

”Mäkin olin. Vaimoni kuoli kolme vuotta sitten”, Joonmyeon sanoi. ”Jäin yksin kaksivuotiaan lapseni kanssa.”

”Otan osaa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Hän ei osannut kuvitella, miten murskaavaa oli joutua eroon rakastamastaan ihmisestä. Hän oli tehnyt sen vapaaehtoisesti, ilman suurempia tunnemyrskyjä.

”Onko sulla lapsia?”

Chanyeol puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja teki kaikkensa pitääkseen todelliset tunteensa piilossa. Hän muisti vain liian hyvin, miten häntä hoitanut lääkäri oli selittänyt, miksi hän ei saanut puolisoaan raskaaksi, vaikka he kuinka olivat sitä yrittäneet. Miten nöyryyttävää oli myöntää kerta toisensa jälkeen, että hän oli viallinen eikä voinut koskaan jatkaa sukuaan. Mieleen oli jäänyt liian terävästi, miten Minyeon oli vakuuttanut olevansa okei uutisista, mutta Chanyeol oli todistanut salaa, miten nainen itki silmät päästään. Minyeon ei tiennyt vieläkään, että hän oli nähnyt sen kaiken. Hän oli ollut siinä uskossa, että Yeol oli ollut lenkillä, mutta Chanyeol oli palannut kotiin paljon aikaisemmin. Olisiko asiat menneet erillä tavalla, jos hän olisi rynnännyt pesuhuoneeseen ja istunut lattialla istuvan naisen viereen ja tarttunut häntä kädestä? Sen sijaan hän oli peruuttanut mahdollisimman hiljaa ulos koko talosta ja istunut puoli tuntia terassin pöydän ääressä, miettien, miksi hän ei ollut tajunnut aikaisemmin, miten paljon Minyeonie halusi omaa lasta.

Joonmyeon puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja näytti katuvalta, miksi hän oli edes kysynyt. Hän pahoitteli vielä ääneen ja kertoi menneensä ehkä hieman liian pitkälle.

”Ei se haittaa”, Chanyeol huokaisi. ”Ehkä siinä on puolensa, ettei elämäni mennyt niin kuin luulin sen menevän.”

”On taito nähdä asioiden molemmat puolet”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja hieraisi Chanyeolia lohduttavasti olkapäästä. Chanyeol ei tiennyt, miksi yksi välittävä ele antoi hänelle yhtäkkiä niin paljon voimaa. Kim Joonmyeon ja muut toimiston työntekijät vaikuttivat pitävän hänestä hyvin huolta, hänen olisi palautettava se luottamus samalla mitalla takaisin.

”Hyung?” Chanyeol aloitti, kuulostaen heti paljon reippaammalta.

Joonmyeon katsoi Yeoliin odottaen rauhallisena. ”Kerro.”

”Kuinka hyvä idea on sijoittaa kolme vuotta vanhaan kerrostaloasuntoon, jos se on tarpeeksi tilava kahdelle seuraavaksi neljäksikymmeneksi vuodeksi?”

”Riippuu alueesta”, Joonmyeon sanoi mietiskellen.

”Junggun länsiosassa.”

”Joko kävit katsomassa sitä?” hyung kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän ei ollut vielä uskaltanut ajatella yhteydenottoa, sillä rahatilanne huoletti häntä liikaa.

Kim Joonmyeon antoi muutamia käytännönvinkkejä, jotka olisi hyvä selvittää. Jos asunto oli hyvällä paikalla ja hyvien palveluiden ääressä, mahdollisesti kasvavalla asuinalueella, kannatti siihen ehdottomasti sijoittaa. Jos se miellytti itseä eikä siinä ollut yhtään epäilyksiä aiheuttavaa kohtaa, kannatti siihen ehdottomasti tarttua.

”Kerrostaloasunnoissa on aina se hyvä puoli, että ne voi laittaa vuokralle”, Joonmyeon sanoi. ”Sijoitusasunnot maksavat itsensä nopeasti takaisin.”

”Kiitti, hyung”, Chanyeol hymyili. Hän ei edelleenkään ollut vielä varma, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, mutta ehkä hänen täytyisi antaa alueelle mahdollisuus. Hän voisi ottaa Baekhyunien mukaan ja kysyä hänenkin mielipidettään. Miehen mukavuusvaatimukset olivat tietyllä tapaa vaativia, mutta toisaalta hän löysi itsensä melko vaatimattomista olosuhteista. Ehkä toinen silmäpari löytäisi asunnosta jotain vikaa, jos Chanyeol itse ei.


	26. Chapter 26

Ilta oli hämärtynyt ja eteenkin sumentunut vinhaksi heittäytyneen työillallisen aikana. Chanyeol oli juuri ja juuri selvinnyt Yongsanggusta metrolla Takaisin Jungguun, mistä hän sinällänsä oli yllättynyt, sillä hän ei ollut kulkenut julkisilla humalassa pitkään pitkään aikaan – varsinkaan yksin.

Funshinessä oli vielä valot. Kello oli jo yli yhdeksän, mutta Baekhyunie oli vielä sisällä. Hän pyyhki pöytiä tiukka ilme kasvoillaan ja vaikutti tupisevan joko itselleen tai sitten tiskin takana vitriinejä tyhjentävälle Jongdaelle. Ikätoverin ilme oli pitkästä työpäivästä huolimatta mairean leveä.

Chanyeol huojui eteenpäin ja koputti kahvilan ikkunaan. Hän heilutti kättään päät häntä kohti kääntäneelle kaksikolle ja hymyili leveästi perään. Baekhyun jätti rättinsä rauhaan ja käveli liikkeen ovelle, katsellen humalassa keikkuvaa Yeolia toinen kulma ärsyttävästi koholla. Hän työntyi puoliksi ulos ja haisteli syksyistä ilmaa ennen kuin loi uuden katseen hänen puoleensa kääntyvään Yeoliin.

”Mikäs rokuli se täällä?”

Chanyeol ei välittänyt kylmästä äänensävystä, vaan jatkoi matkaansa, lähentyen ovella luimistelevaa Baekhyunieta hento hymy kasvoillaan.

”Poikaystäväsi”, Chanyeol sanoi, selvästi sammaltaen, vaikka hän ei mielestään ollut ottanut edes niin paljoa sinä iltana. Työkaverit olivat juottaneet hänet hyvin. Salakavalasti känni oli lipunut päälle ja ottanut hänet valtaansa.

Jos Baekhyun oli näyttänyt hetki sitten siltä niin kuin hänellä olisi ollut vastalause jokaiseen mahdolliseen vastaukseen, ne kaikki olivat kadonneet sillä hetkellä. Typertynyt, lähes hölmistynyt hymy sivutti väsymyksen ja ärtymyksen työvuoron viimeistä tuntia kohtaan.

”Mitä sanoit?”

”Poikaystävä”, Chanyeol parkaisi turhautuneena ja asteli lähemmäs. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti oven välissä seisovaa Baekhyunia ja naurahti pienesti, kun hoikat sormet tarttuivat hänen omiinsa.

”Sellaisen päätöksenkö ihan yksin olet mennyt tekemään?” Baekhyun kysyi, pystymättä peittelemään kasvoille nousevaa hymyään.

”Kyllä”, Chanyeol sanoi nyökäten itsevarmasti perään. Hän vetäisi Baekhyunin luokseen ja painautui vasten häntä, vieden huulensa hänen omilleen. Baekhyun piteli käsiään Yeolin villakangastakin karhealla pinnalla ja vastasi suudelmaan häpeämättä sekuntiakaan julkista paikkavalintaa. Onneksi kukaan ei nähnyt.

Vasta, kun takana oleva liikkeen ovi napsahti kiinni, hän vetäytyi kauemmas ja katsoi edessään olevaa, alati paikoillaan venkoilevaa, pitkää miestä. Jongdaen persoonallinen ja helvetin kantava nauru raikui varmaan koko kaupunginosan yllä. Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi välittömästi sen kuullessaan.

Chanyeolin sisällä leimahti, hän nosti nyrkkinsä ylös ja heristi sitä liikkeen sisällä kotkottavaan työkaveriin, jonka suu soukeni sillä sekunnilla. Baekhyun katsahti Yeoliin hämmentyneenä. Hän vilkaisi myös sisäänkäyntiä kohti kävelevää Jongdaeta aina hetken aikaa. Kuitenkin hänen kysyvä katseensa palasi aina hyväntuuliseen, maukkaan päivällisen ja sojun sekoittamaan mieheensä.

”Sanoit, ettet pidä siitä, että sulle nauretaan”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja halasi häntä. Hänen työvaatteensa tuoksuivat vasta jauhetuilta kahvipavuilta, vaikka viimesen satsin valmistamisesta oli varmasti kulunut jo tovi aikaa. Liikkeen ovi avautui, Jongdae oli kiltti päästäessään heidät etukautta sisään. He olisivat varmasti voineet kiertää takaakin…

”Tulkaa sisään”, Dae sanoi. Baekhyun näytti surkealta joutuessaan erkaantumaan pidemmästä, mutta Chanyeol hänen onnekseen seurasi häntä sisälle lämpimään liikkeeseen. Ulkona seikkaillessaan hän oli unohtanut kuinka kylmä ilma oikeasti oli, sisälle tullessa hän ymmärsi (tai muisti) taas miten ihana asia lämpö oli. 

Chanyeol pysähtyi ovea pitelevän Jongdaen kohhdalle ja ojensi kätensä hänelle. ”Park Chanyeol.”

”Kim Jongdae”, Dae sanoi tarttuessaan vahvaan kädenpuristukseen ja esitteli itsensä muodollisesti. Epäilevä ilme ikätoverin kasvoilla vaikutti siltä, että Baekhyun oli kertonut hänelle kaiken. Ihan kaiken. Ei Yeol mitään muuta ollut odottanutkaan.

”Olen odottanut, että pääsen tapaamaan sut kunnolla”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen piti tehdä helvetisti töitä pysyäkseen uskottavan asiallisena. Pienikin ajatusten harhailu sai humalan jälleen ottamaan hänet valtaansa ja tekemään jaloista kuin spaghettia.

”Niinkö?” Jongdae kysyi epäillen. Chanyeol taputti sydäntään ja vannoi puhuvansa totta. Jongdaen oli vaikea uskoa sitä(kin). Hän ei luottanut. Ja se oli ihan oikeutettua. Sellainen piti ansaita eivätkä hänen pisteensä olleet kovin vahvat siinä lähtötilanteessa. Se, että Yeol oli jo yhdesti hajottanut hänen parhaan ystävänsä, sai hänet varmasti pelkäämään sen tapahtuvan uudstaan. Eikä se ollut mitenkään väärin ajateltu. Chanyeol pelkäsi sitä itsekin.

”Mistä tulit?” Dae kysyi. 

Chanyeol vilkaisi pöytiä puhdistamaan palanneeseen Baekhyuniin, joka pyyhki puisia pintoja tiukka irve kasvoillaan. Hänestä ei ollut mitään apua, Chanyeol oli ihan omillaan. Hänen täytyi päätellä oliko kyseessä autenttinen kysymys puhtaasta uteliaisuudesta vai testi, jolla hän testaisi Yeolin todenpuhumlsta. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko Baekhyun kertonut ystävälleen Yeolin iltapäiväsuunnitelmista.

”Yongsanggusta. Meidän firmalla oli sellainen get together -iltama.” 

Jongdae äännähti ymmärtäen. Siitä oli kuitenkin vaikea tulkita mitään.

”Chanyeollie on töissä arkkitehtifirmassa”, Baekhyun sanoi yllättävän hunajaisella äänellä hänen kireän ilmeeseen verrattuna.

”Aloitin siellä aika vasta”, Yeol sanoi nopeasti perään, yllättyen itsekin omasta halukkuudestaan kertoa niinkin syvällisiä asioita kuin työpaikka. Ja vielä tuntemattomalle miehelle. Mutta hän halusi tutustua Jongdaeen, sillä hän oli Minseok hyungin rinnalla yksi Baekhyunin elämän tärkeimmistä ihmisistä. Ja hän halusi olla hyvissä väleissä heidän kanssaan.

Jongdae äännähti ymmärtäen, joskin ihmeissään. ”Sä et olekaan kirjastonhoitaja?”

”En viralliselta koulutukseltani”, Chanyeol sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti. Taas hän oli valunut aiheisiin, jotka koskivat hänen menneisyyttään. Sitä, jonka hän halusi jättää jo taakseen. Ehkä asiaa ei tarvitsisi ottaa esille enää sen jälkeen. Tai sitten se olisi taakka, joka hänen täytyi vain kantaa. Nuoruudessa tehdyt virheet kostautuivat todella.

”Ai. mä ihan luulin”, Jongdae sanoi, alkaen vaikuttaa kiusaantuneemmaalta.

”Niinhän ne kaikki.”

Katkeran äänensävyn kuullessaan Jongdae päästi Chanyeolin sisemmäs kahvilan puolelle. Baekhyun istutti hänet äsken siivoamaansa pöytään ja kävi hakemassa hänelle ison lasin kylmää vettä.

”Juopa siitä ennen kuin lähdetään kotiin.”

Chanyeol katseli ympäistöään kuin uusin silmin. Funshinessä oli jännä charmi, kun paikalla oli vain henkilökuntaa. Rento, lähes huomaamaton taustamusiikki oli vaihdettu tunteikkaisiin balladeihin ja kaiuttimien äänenvoimakkuutta oli nostettu huomattavasti. Jos oli tarkkana, saattoi kuulla Jongdaen laulavan mukana. Hänen äänensä oli upea, varsin koukuttava.

”Millaisia työkaverisi ovat?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Paljastuiko heistä jotain kummallisia piirteitä humalassa?” Jongdae kysyi, naureskellen perään. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, kollegat olivat olleet ihan asiallisesti. Se taisi olla hän, joka oli ollut kaikista kummallisin tapaus. Hän oli joutunut ottamaan puhelimensa esiin monta kertaa illan aikana, kun Minhyunie oli yrittänyt tavoitella häntä. Se raasu kun ei tuntunut kerrasta tai edes muutamasta uskovan.

”He ovat ihan kivoja”, Chanyeol vastasi. ”En tunne heitä vielä kovin hyvin, mutta päivä kerrallaan.”

Baekhyun hymyili, lähes ylpeänä. Chanyeol sai siitä itsevarmuutta, ehkä hänessä olikin ainesta olla jonakin.

”Pääasia, että tulette toimeen”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi, hän oli siitä täysin samaa mieltä. Oli paljon helpompi tehdä töitä, jos he puhalsivat yhteen hiileen. Kirjastolla ei ollut aina ollut niin.

Chanyeol muisti puhelimensa. Hän veti sen taskusta ja laittoi päälle. Hirvitti jo ajatella, kuinka se menisi tukkoon sinne tulevista viesteistä, Minhyunie oli todennäköisesti pommittanut häntä ensin sanoilla ja sitten erilaisilla hymiöillä, koittaakseen saada Yeolin huomion. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan missä Leen sisaruksista vanhempi oikein viiletti. Eikä hän oikeastaan välittänytkään.

Chanyeol oli laittaa puhelimen yhtä nopeasti kiinni kun hän oli sen avannutkin. Kuitenkin vastapäiselle paikalle istuva Baekhyun pysäytti hänen liikkeensä laskemalla kätensä hänen kädelleen.

”Mikä on?” hän kysyi, mitä pehmeimmällä äänellä koskaan. Chanyeolin oli pakko katsahtaa Jongdaeen, hän oli liian kiinnostunut ikätoverin ilmeestä. Hän kuvitteli, ettei hän ollut päässyt kuulemaan niin pehmeää ääntä ystävänsä suusta, jos ei koskaan aikaisemmin niin pitkään aikaan. Tai mistä hän mitään tiesi.

”Minhyunie… hän on välillä aika rasittava”, Chanyeol huokaisi. ”Joskus musta tuntuu, että olen hänen ainoa ystävänsä.”

”Eikö hänellä ole oman ikäistänsä seuraa?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, Soulissa oli aika vähän kuuroja. Hän hengasi Hongdaessa sijaitsevalla yhdistystalolla, mutta siellä potentiaalisten ystäväehdokkaiden ikähaarukka oli suuri.

”Olen yrittänyt perustella hänelle tilanteeni monta kertaa, mutta hän on niin jääräpää. En tiedä, kehottaako Yeonie häntä turvautumaan muhun vai onko hän vain liian kiinni mussa.”

Baekhyun virnisti myötätuntoisesti. Hän vaikutti ymmärtävän, jollain tasolla.

”Mulla ja veljelläni on suuri ikäero. Olin myös aika kiinni hänessä.” Hän laski katseensa hetkeksi alas ja naurahti nolona, korvantaustaan raapien. ”Tappelimme myös melkolailla, mutta se saattoi johtua pelkästään musta. Otan liian helposti kierroksia.”

Chanyeol repesi hentoon nauruun, sellaiseen hyväntahtoiseen. Jotenkin hän pystyi samaistumaan. Minhyunie osaisi vetää herneen nokkaan omalla tavallaan, joskus ihan ihmeellisistä syistä.

”Ehkä se vain kertoo läheisistä väleistä. Hän taitaa pitää sua enemmän veljenään kuin lanko—”

”Entisenä”, Chanyeol lausahti kylmästi, hennon hymynsä menettäneenä.

Baekhyun nousi pöydästä ja hieraisi Yeolien olkaa siirtyessään seinustalle jätetyn siivouskärryn luokse.

Chanyeol laski katseensa alas ja valui humalatilan sekoittamiin ajatuksiinsa. Oliko hän pilannut tunnelman vai oliko Hyuniella vain tullut kiire takaisin duuniin… Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja sysäsi raivokkaasti sinkoilevat ajatukset syrjään ja päätti keskittyä ainoastaan juomaan eteensä lasketun juomalasin tyhjäksi. Raikas vesi tuntui helpottavan oloa, luojan kiitos. Ehkä hän selviäisi edes vähäsen ennen kuin selviäisi sänkyyn nukkumaan.

Salin valot sammuivat. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa kohti tiskiä ja sen takana olevaa staffiovea. Baekhyun naurahti huvittuneena ja veti kätensä pois valonkatkaisijan päältä.

”Tule. Aika lähteä, Park”, hän naurahti ja repi mustan essun yltään. Chanyeol tarttui lasiin ja kiikutti sen takahuneen piolelle. Häntä vähän jännitti siirtyä kahvilan keittiötiloihin, sillä hän tiesi, miten tärkeää elintarvikehygienia paikassa oli. Mutta oli kiintoisaa nähdä myös Baekhyunien työpaikan takatilat, se oli varsin erilainen kokemus kirjaston takahuoneeseen verrattuna.

Baekhyun osoitti tiskinurkassa olevaa syvää pesuallasta ja pyysi häntä jättämään lasin sinne, huomisaamuksi tiskaripojan kiusaksi. Chanyeol laski lasin kiiltävän puhtaaseen teräsaltaaseen ja säpsähti siitä lähtevää ääntä. Ympärillä oli niin hiljaista, etä kaikki äänet kuulostivat sata kertaa isommilta.

Chanyeol käveli häntä luokseen viittovan Baekhyunien luokse ja tuli istutetuksi pukuhuoneen penkille. Jongdae oli jo saanut kamat vaihdettua, Baekhyun oli vielä työasussaan. Ei siinä kauaa nokka tuhissut kun kaksikosta muuan sentin pidempi mies (Baekhyun) oli itsekin saanut siviilit vedettyä ylle.

”Nähdään huomenna, Byun”, Jongdae sanoi siirtyessään takaovelle. Baekhyun nyökkäsi hänelle ja hyvästeli ystävänsä hyväntahtoisin, mutta jokseenkin ronskein sanoin.

”Muista syödä iltapalaa”, Dae huikkasi ennen kuin hän työnsi jalkansa ulos.

”Joo, joo, lähde jo”, Baekhyun nauroi ja potkaisi jalallaan ystävänsä suuntaan. Jongdae nosti kätensä pystyyn ja poistui rakennuksesta. Ovi kolahti kiinni, tuoden kylmän tuulahduksen mukananaan.

Baekhyun pisti kaulahuivin kaulaan ja nosti kangaskassin olalle, kertoi olevansa valmis lähtemään kotiin. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja tarttui häntä nahkahansikkaan peittämästä kädestä, hymyillen vaisusti. Baekhyun katsahti pidempään kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan, muttei ravistellut kättä irti.

”Mä haluaisin mennä tällä tavoin”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa, ehkä hieman ujostellen. Hän ei ollut kulkenut käsikkäin kenenkään kanssa vuosikausiin. Hän oli unohtanut, miten kutkuttavalta se tuntui.

”Koko matkan?” Baekhyun kysyi, edelleen epäuskoisena.

”Koko matkan”, Chanyeol varmisti ja väläytti kirkasta hymyään. Baekhyun tarrasi hänen käteensä tiukemmin ja talutti hänet ulos Funshinen sosiaalitiloista. Syksyinen ilma tervehti kaksikkoa yhtä raikkana kuin äskenkin. Baekhyun oli hyvin vaisu kävellessään kohti kotiaan, mutta se ei haitannut mitään. Tunnelma oli silti hyvin harmooninen eikä Chanyeolin pikkuhikka vaikuttanut häiritsevän häntä yhtään.

”Pidätkö siitä romaanista? Joko luit sen?” Chanyeol kysyi, viitaten kirjaan, jonka hän muuan viikko sitten oli Baekhyunille ostanut.

”Jo”, Baekhyun vastasi. ”Se oli hyvä. Kiitos siitä.”

”Ei mitään”, Chanyeol hymyili. Hänestä oli kiva ilahduttaa. Ehkä pitäisi viedä lahjoja useamminkin. Mutta ei mitään yli menevää krääsää tai jotain typerää, mielummin käytännönlahjoja, asioita, joita Hyunie vaikutti haluavan tai peräti tarvitsevan.

Chanyeol osoitti kauempana olevaa uutta asuinaluetta. Junggun pankin välittämät kerrostaloasunnot eivät sijainneet kaukana pikkuostarista.

”Taidan varata asuntonäytön, haluatko tulla mukaan?”

”Jos en ole töissä, niin mikä ettei”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tiiraili kohti uusia, korkeita rakennuksia. Ne pilkottivat jonkin verran matalimpien liikkeiden takaa.

”Eiköhän sitä joku hyvä väli löydy”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hiljentyi jälleen. Baekhyunin asunnolle ei ollut onneksi pitkä kävelymatka. Heillä ei ollut pitkä matka toistensa luokse eikä Baekhyunilla töihin. Chanyeolin nykyiselle vuokra-asunnolle oli jotain kolmisen kilometriä matkaa. Autolla sinne pääsi hyvin, mutta julkisilla kesti pidemmän aikaa.

Keskustelu kuivui kasaan hyvin nopeasti. Chanyeol huomasi Baekhyunin pitelevän silmiään puoliksi kiinni astellessaan kohti kotia. Se laittoi hänet väkisinkin miettimään, tapasiko hän tehdä sitä useinkin; kävellä puolisokeana paikkaan, jonne vain ovi aukeaisi ja rohjahtaisi sängylle. Hän ei ollut koskaan saatellut miestä töistä kotiinsa. Ei ennen tätä hetkeä.

”Saanko jäädä yöksi?” Chanyeol kysyi toiveikkaana, vaikka hänelle riittäisi hyvin, että hän saisi saattaa Baekhyunien kotiinsa.

”Pitäisin siitä”, Baekhyun vastasi, kuulostaen enemmän haaveilevalta kuin väsyneeltä. Hänen silmänsä avautuivat heti paremmin, hän tajusi olevansa keskellä Junggun katuja. Ehkä hän ei tavannutkaan kävellä sillä tavoin.

”Mäkin”, Chanyeol myönsi. Hänestä oli alkanut taas tuntua mukavalta jakaa sänky jonkun kanssa. Tai, ei vaan, ainoastaan Baekhyunien kanssa. Baekhyun vastasi sanoihin hennolla, mutta aidolla hymyllä.

”Pitääköhän Jongdae musta?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun katsahti häneen huultaan purren, mutta repesi kuitenkin heleään nauruun. Alkumatka oli ollut ihanan harmooninen, mutta jokin oli saanut laukaisemaan moisen kyselytunnin. Se huvitti pienempää ihan selvästi. Tai sitten hän oli huvittunut Yeolin tarpeesta miellyttää hänen ystäviään.

”Voitte tutustua paremmin siellä viinifestivaaleilla”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli kertonut heidänkin osallistuvan. Dae oli ilahtunut uutisesta ja kertonut odottavansa iltaa innolla.

”Taidat itsekin olla aika innoissasi”, Yeol virnisti.

Baekhyun hymyili kaulahuivinsa takaa. ”Ranskalaista ruokaa ja viinejä. Ei sitä tämän lähemmäksi sitä maata pääse näillä palkoilla.”

Chanyeol repesi väsyneeseen nauruun ja nyökkäili kovaan tahtiin. Baekhyunie oli niin oikeassa. Toivottavasti todellisuus kuitenkin vastasi odotuksia, ettei kenenkään heistä tarvinnut pettyä.

”Saadaan jäädä yöksi Hyejinin luokse, jos ei jakseta mennä kotiin vielä illalla”, Baekhyun sanoi. Lauseen loppupää sekottui kovaan haukotukseen ja sanoista oli vaikea saada selvää. 

Chanyeol oli yllättynyt tarjouksesta. Hänen täytyi kyllä silti myöntää, että tuttu ympäristö olisi paljon parempi. Baekhyun vaikutti olevan vähän samaa mieltä, ilmeestä päätellen.


	27. Chapter 27

Kansaa oli hyvin liikenteessä lauantai-iltapäivänä, mikä oli aina mukavaa nähdä. Metro Yongsangguun oli ollut melkoisen täynnä, hyvä että viinifestivaaleille suuntaava kaksikko oli sopinut kyytiin. Onneksi he olivat selvinneet yhtenä kappaleena perille, heidän oli määrä tavata Hyejin ja Jongdae tapahtumapaikan edustalla hieman ennen kuutta. Ruuhkasta johtuen he olivat suunniteltua aikataulua myöhässä, ja heillä alkoi olla jo kiire.

Chanyeol ei olisi ikinä arvannut näkevänsä Baekhyunia niin innostuneena. Hän oli puhua pälpättänyt koko matkan metroasemalta ja kysellyt kaikenlaista nippelitietoa viineistä, ilmeisesti Jongdae oli valmentanut häntä koko viikon. Kaksikko oli ilmeisesti valmistautunut lauantain rientoihin koko viikon ajan. Chanyeol oli hyvillään, oli mahtavaa nähdä Baekhyunin olevan intohimoinen. Kirjastolle viime keväänä kävellyt tuittupää oli vaikuttanut niin kyrpiintyneeltä joka asiaan, että oli vaikea uskoa hänen olevan sama mies.

Chanyeol oli päättänyt, ettei hän säästelisi sanojaan, jos Baekhyun vetäisi hänelle herneen nokkaan mistä tahansa syystä. Hän osaisi kyllä palauttaa hänet paikalleen, sillä hän oli nähnyt, miten Baekhyun halusi olla asiallinen. Jos muiden oli vaikea elää hänen tulenaran luonteensa kanssa, niin hänen itsensä se vasta varmasti olikin. Ei Chanyeol häntä tahallaan halunnut ärsyttää, ei missään nimessä. Hänestä oli ihanampaa katsella Baekhyunin hymyä ja kirkasta katsetta kuin liekihteviä silmiä ja tiukaksi viivaksi vedettyä suuta. Hän toivoi myös, ettei mikään illan aikana saisi häntä kiehahtamaan, ainakaan ylitse asti.

Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs vierellään kävelevää Baekhyunia, jonka suu ei tahtonut tauota puolta minuuttia kauemmaksi. Ei hän yleensä ollut niin puhelias, mutta ei Chanyeolia haitannut. Hänestä oli ihana kuunnella.

”Olet suloinen”, hän kuiskasi ja suukotti lyhyemmän ohimoa mahdollisimman nopeasti. Baekhyun tönäisi häntä ja nauroi typertyneenä perään, ei tainnut odottaa mitään sellaista. Suu oli mennyt soukeammalle, yhtäkkiä hänen ei tehnytkään mieli paasata menemään. Chanyeol virnisti hänelle ja sai osakseen uuden, mieltä osoittavan tönäisyn. Jos Byun asiallista käytöstä häneltä odotti, hän saattaisi joutua ongelmiin illan myöhäisemmillä tunneilla. Chanyeol ei nimittäin aikonut estellä itseään, jos hän halusi läheisyyttä Baekhyunille jakaa.

”Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun huudahti kovaan ääneen nähdessään tutun kaksikon treffipaikalla. Jongdaen vieressä seisoi lähes hänen pituisensa nainen näyttävissä korkokengissä ja lyhyessä, mustassa villakangastakissa. Chanyeol ei joutanut kauaa jännittämään, sillä Baekhyun nopeutti askeliaan ja hänen teki vaikeaa pysyä miehen perässä. Oli marssittava suoraan suden suuhun.

”Hei”, Baekhyun tervehti Jongdaen kauniimpaa puoliskoa ja vilkuili hänen perässään astelevan Chanyeolin puoleen huvittuneesti virnistellen. Hän esitteli Yeolin Hyejinille.

”Park Chanyeol”, Chanyeol sanoi kätellessään oranssitukkaista naista puolimuodollisesti. He kaikki olivat samanikäisiä, oli turhaa kai olla jäykkä.

”Oh”, Hyejin henkäisi tavatessaan ohutsankaisten, pyöreiden silmälasien koristamat kasvot.

”Ollaanko me tavattu?” Chanyeol kysyi hölmistyneenä. Hän oli kyllä ihan varma, ettei hän tiennyt kuin naisen etunimen, ja vain koska Baekhyun oli sen hänelle kertonut.

”Etkös sä ole töissä Junggun kirjastolla?” Hyejin kysyi ja vilkaisi ympärillään oleviin miehiin. Hänen silmänsä kiilsivät paniikista, hän näytti siltä kuin hän olisi halunnut sanoa, ja paljonkin.

”Tapasin käydä usein kirjastolla, kun asuin vielä Junggussa”, Hyejin selvensi.

Chanyeol pahoitteli, ettei hän muistanut naisen kasvoja. ”Työskentelen nykyään Shinwadong Constructionsilla.” Arkkitehtitoimisto ei ollut kovin kaukana. Hän oli ajatellut esitellä firman julkisivun Baekhyunille, jos hän haluaisi kävellä mutkan kautta metroasemalle.

”Ai, kiva”, Hyejin henkäisi, kummallisen värisevään sävyyn. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena ja vilkaisi Baekhyuniin. Oliko niin, että Hyejin ei pitänyt hänestä? Baekhyun oli kiinnittänyt yhtä kysyvän katseensa parhaaseen ystäväänsä. Hyejin katsoi pitkään Chanyeolin sormiin. Hän naurahti nolona ja mietti ääneen, muistiko hän oikein.

”Mutta… etkös sä ole naimisissa?” Hyejin kysyi.

”Olin”, Chanyeol huokaisi väsyneesti. Hän oli melkein arvannut, että menneisyys hyppi silmille, mihin tahansa hän sitten menisikin.

Vieressä keskustelua Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi välittömästi. Hän työntyi Chanyeolin ja Hyejinin väliin ja tarrasi pidempää kädestä, vaatien heitä menemään jo sisälle, sillä ovet olivat aukeamassa ja ulkona oli kylmä. Hän mulkoili naista ja pyysi häneltä hieman tahdikkuutta. Hän oli huomannut kyllä, miten Chanyeol inhosi entisestä vaimostaan puhumista. Oikeastaan koko viime vuosikymmen oli sellaista aihetta, jota hän karttoi viimeiseen asti. Oli muiden onni, että he olivat ulkona, ihmisten ilmoilla. Muuten Baekhyun olisi saattanut ripittää ikätoverinsa jatkuvasta vanhojen muistelusta.

Hyejin pyysi hiljaa anteeksi, selvästi nolona. Hänen hälytyskellonsa olivat vain soineet, ja ihan syystäkin. Chanyeol ymmärsi kyllä, sillä Hyejin tuskin tunsi häntä, eihän hän voinut mitenkään tietää, minkälainen elämäntilanne hänellä oli. Hän silti toivoi, ettei hänen tarvinut nostaa avioliittoaan enää illan puheenaiheeksi. Hän oli viimein uskaltanut mennä eteenpäin, mutta kaikki muut tuntuivat pysymään paikoillaan.

Jongdae ei ollut yhtään järkkynyt Chanyeolin menneisyydestä. Baekhyun oli varmasti purkanut tuntojaan hänelle kaikesta siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut jo keväällä. Chanyeol kummasteli suuresti, oliko Jongdaen oikeasti niin helppo hyväksyä ystävänsä suhde. Mutta toisaalta, kun vastassa oli niinkin kovapäinen ihminen kuin Baekhyun, hän ei ihmetellyt yhtään.

Baekhyun johdatti heidät sisälle, narikan kautta tilaisuussaliin. Kaikennäköisiä ihmisiä oli liikenteessä, nuoria, vanhoja, siltä väliltä. Hienosti pukeutuneita, arkisia, kasuaaleja asujakin näkyi. Heidän seurueensa oli laittautunut, mutta ei liikaa. He sopivat alkuillan viininmaistelutilaisuuteen, että sen jälkeen alkaviin bileisiin.

Baekhyunin silmät olivat alkaneet taas tuikkia innostuneisuudesta. Mitä Chanyeol oli ymmärtänyt, hän taisi todella pitää viineistä. Ei vain pelkästään alkoholisyistä, mutta ihan kulinaristisessa mielessä.

* * *

Chanyeol oli käyttänyt illan tuoman tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja yrittänyt tutustua seurueen toiseen pariskuntaan parhaansa mukaan. Hän ei ollut kovin hyvä siinä, sillä hänellä ei ollut hirvittävästi kerrottavaa. Siinä, missä Jongdae ja Baekhyun yltyivät muistelemaan yliopistoaikamaan tekemiä kämmejään, hänen opiskeluvuotensa olivat kuluneet kirjastolla Minyeonien kanssa. He eivät olleet paljoa ulkona käyneet. He olivat saattaneet vetää perseet ihan omassa olohuoneessa ja sitä rataa…

Viheliäiset ajatukset hukkaan heitetystä nuoruudesta palasivat mieleen jälleen. Mitä kaikkea hän oli jättänyt kokematta, koska oli sitoutunut niin aikaisin. Siltikään ei tehnyt mieli pistää ranttaliksi ja kokeilla kaikkea mahdollista ilman seurauksien miettimistä, hän tunsi olevansa jo liian vanha sellaiseen. Nykyään hän ei tuntunut muuta miettivänkään kuin asioiden seurauksia.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja joi loput lasissaan olevasta, erittäin täyteläisestä, bordeauxlaisesta merlotista. Viini oli seissyt lasissa liian kauan ja kaikki alkoholi oli valunut pohjalle tehden siitä liian tiukan makuista. Olisi pitänyt ymmärtää pyöräyttää juomaa lasissa muutaman kerran ennen sen kumoamista kurkkuun, mutta meni jo. Ehkä ensi kerralla, Yeol mietti mielessään. Hän heilautti kättään muutamien metrien päässä olevalle sommelierille. Hän halusi uuden lasillisen. Tai kaksi.

Baekhyunin astit olivat tarkkaavaiset nousuhumalasta huolimatta. Juttu Jongdaen kanssa jäi välittömästi kesken, kun Yeol alkoi vaikuttaa kireältä. Hän kääntyi pidemmän puoleen ja katsoi häntä pitkään, huolestuneena. Kim Jongdaen silmissä pilkahti mustasukkaisuus, hän ei ollut saanut ystäväänsä käyttäytymään sillä tavoin häntä kohtaan vielä kovinkaan monesti. Baekhyunin rakkaus oli rajattua ja se tuntui yltävän vain yhteen osoitteeseen. Pitkä ystävyyssyhde oli eri tasolla, ja sen huomasivat kaikki.

”No, mikä on?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän laski kätensä Yeolin kädelle ja katsoi häneen huolestuneena. ”Eikö sulla olekaan kivaa?”

Chanyeol yritti vakuuttaa, ettei mestassa tai juomissa ollut mitään vikaa, mutta kukaan sen kyseisen seisomapöydän äärellä ei tuntunut uskovan häntä. Hän vihasi vain ajatuksiaan, jotka liittyivät aina jollain tavalla menneisyyteen ja asioihin, joita hän ei halunnut muistaa. Hän halusi elää siinä hetkessä, olla läsnä ja tutustua uusiin ystäviin, jotka olivat myös kiinnostuneita Yeolin seurasta. Kuinka kauan hänen täytyi vielä kelata menneitä, jotta ne viimein ymmärtäväisivät jäädä sinne – menneeseen.

Chanyeol kaipasi syliä, johon painautua. Raaka totuus oli kuitenkin, että hän oli keskellä julkista paikkaa eikä Baekhyunin syli ollut muutenkaan avoin, kun pyöreä, korkea pöytä oli hänen edessään.

”Haluatko lähteä kotiin?” Baekhyun kysyi, äänensävyllä, joka kertoi, ettei hän halunnut. Hän oli odottanut viinifestivaaleja jo pitkään, eikä hän aikonut poistua tapahtumapaikalta ennen valomerkkiä. Eikä Chanyeol halunnut hoputtaa häntä. Hän rakasti seurata Baekhyunin innosta elehtiviä kasvoja.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja kaatoi lasiinsa lisää viiniä, pöydälle jääneessä pullossa oli vielä muuan tippa pohjalla. Entisestä elämästä miettimiseen ei paikka vaikuttanut. Oli hän sitten siinä tai omassa sängyssään täyteenammutussa kaksiossa, ajatukset tuskin siitä paljon muuttuisivat. Elämänmuutos oli iso ja tarvitsi aikaa, se oli selvä. Hän lupasi tehdä parhaansa ja koittaa nauttia siitä hetkestä. Se oli kuitenkin ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän ja Baekhyun kävivät jossain ulkona tuulettumassa. Se oli oiva hetki tehdä yhteisiä muistoja. Josko ne muistot korvaisivat kaikki vanhat jossain vaiheessa.

”Tule, mennään tanssimaan”, Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen ja veti viiniä juovan Chanyeolin pöydistä sivummalle. Chanyeol ehti laskea korkeakaulaisen lasin pöydälle hetkeä ennen kuin hänet vedettiin salin toiseen päähän rakennetun dj-boothin ja sen edessä olevan tanssilattian suuntaan.

Sillä hetkellä soiva kappale oli hidas, valot siinä päässä tilaa hämärämpiä. Baekhyun antoi Chanyeolille mahdollisuuden tulla lähemmäs ja kietoa kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Chanyeol laski päänsä lyhyemmän olalle ja huokaisi raskaasti, tuntien olonsa hieman humalaiseksi. Olivathan ne juoneet jo muutamia lasillisia. Viinin kanssa tarjottu ranskalaisgourmet oli ollut sellaista pientä sormiruokaa, joka ei ollut paljoa vatsan pohjalle kolahtanut.

”Sano rehellisesti, jos sulla ei ole kivaa”, Baekhyun sanoi, puhuen riittävän kovalla äänellä, että se kuului musiikin ylitse.

”Mä sanon”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mulla on ihan kivaa.”

”Riittääkö se?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen kätensä kulki ylös alas Yeolin selkämyksellä, rauhoittavasti, lohduttavasti, hellästi. Chanyeol puristi häntä tiukemmin vasten itseään eikä halunnut päästää irti enää koskaan.

Chanyeol nosti päänsä Baekhyunin olkapäältä ja katsoi häntä suoraan, kirkkaisiin silmiin. Edessään seisovaa miestä kohtaan keräytyneet tunteet halusivat tulvia ulos juuri sillä hetkellä. Hän halusi, että Baekhyun saisi tietää, miten paljon hän elämäänsä kävelleestä miehestä oikein piti. Punaviinin makuinen suudelma vaihtui hiljaa toisissaa heijaavien kanssajuhlijoiden keskellä, ja niin tuli toinen, kolmas, neljäs. Ja kerta kerralta syvempi, tunteikkaampi. Aina, kun hän otti vaaleatukkaisen huulet omikseen, hänen vatsansa kääntyi ympäri, olo keveni, huolet ja murheet kaikkosivat. Sisällä oli lämpöä, joka halusi ulospäin. Ja hän sai sitä samaa takaisin. Helliä kosketuksia, aitoja tunteita.

Chanyeolin silmät kostuivat. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas, piiloutui jälleen Baekhyunin kaulakuoppaan. Hän piteli silmiään kiinni ja koitti hengitellä liikutuksensa pois, ettei hän tekisi itsestään ihan pelleä. Hän halusi vain niin kovasti tuntea sen hellän käden liikkeen selässään vielä loppuelämänsä ajan. Ja miten häntä pelotti, että se oli aivan liikaa vaadittu.

”Mikä sulla on?” Baekhyun kysyi, aidosti huolissaan.

”Mä olen tälläinen”, Chanyeol muistutti. Apaattinen, sisäänpäinsulkeutunut mies, joka ei uskaltanut sanoa ääneen olevansa niin helvetin kiitollinen, että hän sai olla sillä hetkellä juuri siinä, juuri Baekhyunien kanssa. Ehkä hän joskus osaisi kertoa kysymättäkin, miten hän oikeastaan voi.

”Voi sua”, Baekhyun naurahti, vähän hajamielisen kuuloisena. Ehkä hän peitti huolestuneisuutensa ja koitti palata pitämään hauskaa, kuten oli tarkoituskin. Chanyeol huokaisi jälleen, hänestä tuntui, että ilta oli lässähtänyt hänen vuokseen. Mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä piristääkseen ilmapiiriä? Käydä hakemassa baarista pari tujua shottia ja nostaa kemut ihan toiselle levelille? Siitä kyllä seuraisi aina ongelmia…

Kappale tuli aivan liian aikaisin päätökseen. Chanyeol olisi halunnut pysyä siinä ihanassa kuplassa vielä pitkään, mutta tanssijoiden nopeutuvat liikkeet ja lavan täyttyminen entisestään ajoi heidät sivummalle bailaavan kansan keskeltä. Baekhyun talutti hänet lähimpään seisomapöytään ja vilkaisi seurueen toisen puolikkaan suuntaan. Jongdae ja Hyejin olivat uppoutuneet toistensa silmiin – hekin olivat unohtaneet ympäröivän maailman.

Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneesti nähdessään ystävänsä umpirakastuneen ilmeen. Hän oli ihan varmasti näyttänyt identtiseltä aamulla ensi kertaa peiliin katsottuaan. ”Meidän entinen irtosuhde-ekspertti”, hän naurahti itsekseen ja käänsi tuikkivat silmänsä Yeolin puoleen. Hän silitti miehen poskea hento hymy kasvoillaan ja lupasi lähteä hänen kanssaan kotiin.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään, hän ei oikeasti halunnut. Kello oli varmaan vasta jotain yhdeksän paikkeilla ja heidän piti olla loppuun asti.

”Oletko ihan varma?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol ei ollut, mutta hän silti päätti yrittää. Hän ei ikinä pääsisi eroon kivikovasta kuorestaan, jos hän ei yrittäisi murtautua ulos sieltä. Ehkä hän voisi viihdyttää seuruetta puhumalla tulevaisuudesta. Tai nykyhetkestä. Baekhyunie varmasti pitäisi huolen, ettei puheenaiheet lipsuisi menneeseen, jos hän niin pyytäisi.

”Haetaan pullo kuohuvaa ensin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti baaritiskille. Sommelier oli esitellyt heille muuan tovi sitten erittäin kuivaa, hapokasta, kypsän sitruksista ja kevyen mineraalista pinot blancia, joka sopi kala- ja äyriäisruokien lisäksi myös maljan nostoon ja ihan vain seurustelujuomaksi. Chanyeol virnisti puolittain. _Seurustelujuomaksi._

* * *

Ilta oli kääntynyt alun jäykkyydestä ja mieltä painavista ajatuksista huolimatta varsin mukavaksi. Kun Hyejin oli raskinut päästää irti ennakkoluuloistaan ja nähnyt omin silmin, miten Baekhyun katsoi Chanyeolia ja päinvastoin, hän oli päättänyt olla huolehtimatta aikuisen ystävänsä elämänvalinnoista. Viinissä olevat prosentit olivat löysyttäneet mukavasti kielenkantoja ja asioista, ehkä kipeistäkin, oli helpompi puhua.

Baekhyun oli päätynyt kertomaan avoimesti kaikille, miten paljon tunteita onneton Park oli hänessä saanut liikenteeseen. Halloweenin aikaan kahvilaan kävellyt mies oli hehkunut niin helvetisti. Kaikki ne viideksi kuukaudeksi unohdetut tunteet olivat heränneet kuin taikaiskusta.

Chanyeolin oli vaikea ymmärtää. Hän ei oikein vieläkään käsittänyt, miten Baekhyun näki hänet sellaisessa valossa. Onneton, sitä hän todella oli ollut, mutta ei enää. Hän halusi olla onnellisempi, ja saada myös Baekhyunin tuntemaan samoin.

Jongdaeta oli naurattanut kovin viimeisen puolen tunnin ajan. Hän oli tirskunut itsekseen jo pitkään ja koittanut purra sormeaan, ettei hän repeäisi ääneen. Hänestä oli vain niin kummallista nähdä Byun Baekhyun niin rakastuneena. Baekhyun meinasi vetää häntä dunkkuun pelkästä leukojen louskuttamisesta, mutta hillitsi itsensä kutenkin. Vatsassa pörräävät perhoset saivat hänen raajansa veteliksi. Iskusta ei olisi tullut kummoinen.

”Mitä sitten, kun hormonit tasautuvat?” Hyejin kysyi virnistellen.

Jongdaen ilme vakavoitui hetkessä. Vaikka Baekhyun oli vanhemmiten rauhoittunut paljonkin, oli hänen perusluonteensa silti jatkuvasti vittuuntunut. Rehellisesti sanottuna, Chanyeolia pelotti se hieman. Hän oli nähnyt Baekhyunin kylmät, tummat silmät muutamaan otteeseen, eikä hän mielellään tapaisi niitä uudestaan. Hän toivoi, että hän säilyttäisi maagisuutensa ja saisi nauttia hänen höveliyydestään maailmaan hamaan asti. Siinä oli hyvä tavoite, pitää Hyunie tyytyväisenä ja heidän suhteensa lämpimänä. Mutta Chanyeol oli määrätietoinen. Hän ei antaisi välien kylmentyä ja tunteiden kuolla pois. Hän oli oppinut virheistään.

”Jongdae osaa elää mun kanssani”, Baekhyun muistutti. Heidän yhteinen taival oli pitkä ja toivottavasti oli vastaisuudessakin. Baekhyun ei halunnut luopua ystävästään, yhdestä parhaimmasta, Minseokin rinnalla.

Chanyeolia alkoi kiinnostamaan pitkän ja tiiviin ystäväporukan historia. ”Miten te kaikki päädyitte samaan duunipaikkaan?”

Jongdaen ilme kirkastui välittömästi. Hän kiherteli itsekseen jo pelkälle muistikuvalle, kun taas Baekhyunie peitti kasvonsa käsillään. Hänen poskensa punoittivat, ei pelkästään siitä juodusta viinimäärästä, vaan myös puhtaasta häpeästä. Chanyeolia vähän nauratti, Byun Baekhyun oli niin suloinen.

”Mä opiskelin alaa, mutta Baekhyunie, joka tunnetusti vihaa kahvia, sekä Minseok hyung, opiskelivat ihan muuta. Mutta yksi veto, jonka pojat hävisivät, ajoi heidät intenisiviselle baristakurssille. Hyung tietysti oli ihan innoissaan, sillä hän oikeasti nautti kahvien valmistamisesta, mutta Baekhyunie parka joutui käymään kurssin pitkin hampain. Kuinka ollakaan, muutama vuosi myöhemmin pikkuostarin läheisyyteen perustettiin uusi kahvila, joka etsi henkilökuntaa. Kohta yliopistosta valmistuvat pojankoltiaiset tarvitsivat jokainen työpaikan, ja loppu on historiaa.”

”Aika pitkä kesätyöpaikka”, Baekhyun virnisti. Hän vihasi kahvia, mutta piti jollain tasolla työstään. Ammattiylpeys oli nostanut hänet määräaikaisesta työntekijästä vakituiseksi.

”Sitä sattuu”, Chanyeol virnisti ja muisteli hyvällä sitä aikaa, kun hän oli päättänyt jäädä kirjastolle. Ne vuodet olivat olleet vaihtelevia, mutta silti ne olivat opettaneet hänelle paljon. Työnteosta ja muutenkin.

”Luhan hyung vietti ensimmäisen kesän meidän kanssa Funshinessä, mutta hän palasi heti syksyllä takaisin Kiinaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja huokaisi ikävöiden perään. Chanyeol hieraisi hänen olkaansa ja virnisti pienesti. Mies mahtoi olla hänelle tärkeä, vaikka Baekhyunie ei hänestä paljon puhunutkaan.

”Entä sä? Miten liityit tähän sakkiin?” Chanyeol kysyi Hyejiniltä. Naisen kasvoille nousi hento puna hänen muistellessa ensitapaamistaan Jongdaen kanssa.

”Olin vasta aloittanut työt Myeondongin kukkakaupassa, kun hän tuli ostoksille. Aikoi kai ostaa jotain lepyttelykukkia toiselle naiselle, mutta hän lähti liikeestä puhelinnumeroni kanssa.”

Chanyeol tirskahti mielikuvalle. Miksi hän jotenkin näki tilanteen sielunsa silmin. Hän oli kuullut Jongdaesta ja hänen villistä menneisyydestään ohimennen. Rento ilmapiiri ja pikkuhiprakasta johtuva olotila sai tirskumisen muuttumaan hennoksi hörinäksi, jota tosissaan harvoin kuuli.

Baekhyun katsahti Yeoliin hölmistyneenä, mutta haltioissaan. ”Nauratko sä?”

Chanyeol levensi hymyään ja paljasti suorat hampaansa, ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa aidosti, pitkään, pitkään aikaan. Baekhyun joutui ottamaan pöydästä tukea, etteivät hänen jalkansa pettäisi kokonaan alta. Sillä hän taisi rakastua jälleen vähän enemmän.

”Sä olet hurmaava, Park”, Jongdae lausahti. Chanyeol osoitti itseään eikä tahtonut vieläkään ymmärtää. Hän oli ollut niin kauan siinä uskossa, että hänen charminsa oli loppunut jo vuosikymmen taaksepäin.

”Harva saa meidän Hyunien noin pehmeäksi”, Jongdae virkkoi. Chanyeol vilkaisi vaaleatukkaista, joka oli alkanut lukea kuohuviinipullon repsottavaa etikettiä keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Mokoma yritti välttää katsekontaktia, ettei hänestä puhuttaisi enempää.

”Mä toivon, että pysyt hänen elämässään vielä pitkään”, Jongdae sanoi, astetta vakavammalla äänellä. Hyejinin ilme oli yhtä jämäkkä, hänkin taisi olla samaa mieltä.

Chanyeol katsahti Baekhyuniin ja tunsi jonkinlaista haikeutta rinnassaan. Hän toivoi, että Baekhyunie pysyisi hänen elämässään vielä pitkään. Niin pitkään kuin se suinkin olisi mahdollista.


	28. Chapter 28

Marraskuun viimeinen keskiviikkoaamu oli yhteinen. Baekhyun, joka oli tehnyt viisi päivää pelkkää aamua, oli saanut unirytminsä sellaiseksi, että hän heräsi kuuden pintaan ilman herätyskelloa, eikä häntä haitannut yhtään. Chanyeol puolestaan oli herännyt jo kolmelta, saamatta unta sen jälkeen, kun mielessä pyörivät ajatukset olivat kiusanneet hänet melkein hengiltä.

Baekhyun oli seurannut Chanyeolin laskukautta jo pari päivää. Hörökorva oli ollut huonolla tuulella oikeastaan maanantaista lähtien ja tiuskinut vain menemään, Baekhyunielle, hänelle kovasti viestittelevälle Minhyunille. Myös Jongdae oli saanut oman osansa kaksikon tavatessa Funshinessä. Viikonloppu oli ollut ihana ja rauhallinen, vailla mitään hirvittävän dramaattista. Se kaikki oli tehnyt kuin täyskäännöksen, kun viikko oli vaihtunut.

Baekhyun ilmoitti olevansa hereillä, hän ei aikonut nukkua enempää. Hänen puolellaan oleva yöpöydän lamppu syttyi ja valaisi huoneen hämärillä wateilla.

”No, mikä on?” hän kysyi väsyneen unisesti, muttei yhtään ärtyneesti. Vierestä kuuluva huokailu ja mutina saivat hänet enemmänkin huolestuneeksi kuin hermostuneeksi.

Chanyeol oli huomannut, että vaaleatukkaisen miehen oli ollut vaikea pidellä hymyään poissa kasvoilta viime aikoina. Häntä ei yhtään haitannut, hän rakasti katsella kirkkaana säihkyvää miestä, vaikka aidot tunnetilat aiheuttivat hänessä hieman kateutta. Hänen omat suupielensä olivat tainneet jämähtää kovin alhaiseen asentoon, kun leveä hymy ei tahtonut irrota vasta kuin helvetin väsyneenä. Tai humalassa, kuten viime lauantaina oli saatu todistaa.

Chanyeol laski kätensä kyljellään makaavan Baekhyunin käsivarrelle ja liikutti sormeaan yöpaidaksi valikoituneen kauluspaidan hihalla. Kangas oli lämmin, Hyunie oli aikaisemmin nukkunut sillä kyljellä, mutta kääntynyt äskettäin ympäri, luultavasti kuultuaan Chanyeolin hiljaista tupinaa. Hän oli yrittänyt olla hiljaa, mutta vilkaisu puhelimen kellotauluun ja ennen kaikkea sen alla olevaan päivämäärään oli saanut hänet kiroilemaan ihan ääneen.

”Ala laulaa”, Baekhyun parahti, kuulostaen jo paljon virkeämmältä. Hän siirsi oman kätensä Yeolin kasvoille ja paijasi häntä yhtä hitaasti kuin Yeol häntä.

Chanyeol mutisi hetken aikaa itsekseen ja nautti, kun Baekhyunien hoikat sormet upposivat hänen tuuheisiin hiuksiinsa. Hän painoi silmät kiinni ja antoi sanojen tulla ulos hiljaisen laulun muodossa.

”Johdata mua paikkaan, jossa asut, ota mut mukaasi. Seuraan sua vaikka maailman ääriin. Älä poistu näkyvistä, älä katoa vaikka aamu tulee.”

Baekhyun naurahti typertyneenä, joskin ihaillen. Hän ei ollut tainnut uskoa, että Chanyeolie olisi lurauttanut hänelle jotakin.

”Mä en ole menossa minnekään”, hän kuiskasi lähes ääneti. Hento lause oli yksi vakuuttavimmista lauseista, jonka Chanyeol oli elämänsä aikana koskaan kuullut. Se toi hänelle niin paljon sisäistä rauhaa, että hänen silmänsä kostuivat välittömästi. Hän laski katseensa alas ja kiroili hiljaa mielessään, miten hänestä oli tullut sellainen, niin herkkä. Siitä oli vain niin kauan, kun hän oli viimeksi tuntenut mitään niin vahvoja tunteita, joten kaikki, pienetkin eleet ja teot, saivat hänet ihan tolaltaan. Siihen tottumiseen kuluisi rutkalti aikaa. Vaan sitähän hänellä oli. Baekhyun tuskin hoputtaisi häntä ja vaatisi häntä elämään ja reagoimaan tietyllä tavoin. Hän ei ollut sellainen. Hän tiesi itsekin, ettei hän pystynyt vaatimaan toisia suhtautumaan asioihin tietyllä tavalla.

”Oh”, Baekhyun henkäisi nähdessään toisen liikuttuneisuuden. Paijaavat sormet liukuivat takaisin poskelle ja silittivät jo aikaa sitten kimmoisuutensa menettänyttä ihoa.

Chanyeol liikkui lähemmäs Baekhyunia ja upotti kasvonsa hänen kaulakuoppaansa. Hän puri huultaan hakiessaan fyysistä läheisyyttä miehestä, josta hän ei halunnut enää ikinä päästää irti. Miten ikävää oli, että hänen täytyi lähteä töihin kolmen tunnin kuluttua. Baekhyunilla oli vapaapäivä, hän saisi maata sängyssä niin pitkään kuin häntä huvitti. Chanyeol oli kateellinen, hän oli niin kateellinen.

Baekhyunin suusta pääsi välittävä ulvahdus, kun Yeolin huulet koskivat hänen kaulansa ihoa. Chanyeol niiskasi ja kohotti katseensa mieheen, antaen hänen pyyhkiä kosteita silmiään. Hän ei malttanut pitää itseään erossa Baekhyunista. Hän laski huulensa senttien päässä olevalle huuliparille ja hymyili haikeasti vasten niitä.

Baekhyun kierähti paremmin Yeolin ylle ja laski molemmat kätensä hänen poskilleen. Chanyeol pyyhkäisi rähmän pois miehen silmäkulmasta ja hymyili puolittain. Ylleen kohottautuneen miehen vaaleat kutrit olivat taas miten sattuu, hän pyyhkäisi ne siistimpään asentoon ja ihaili näkemäänsä jälleen kuin ensimmäistä kertaa. Sillä hetkellä hän oli niin kiitollinen, että hän sai katsella sitä näkyä.

”Voitko panna mua?” hän kysyi, lähes kuiskaten. Baekhyunin suupieli värähti kysymyksen absurdiudesta, luultavasti. Harvemmin aamun ensimmäiset sanat olivat niinkin intiimejä, varsinkin arkisin. Tänään päivä oli kaikin puolin arjesta poikkeava.

”Miksi?” Baekhyun kysyi, selvästi yrittäen peitellä kiinnostuneisuuttaan varsin erikoista pyyntöä kohtaan. Chanyeol kuitenkin näki hänen lävitseen. Hän tunsi edelleen rauhaa sielussaan, ei hän muuten olisi uskaltanut kysyä. Jos tunnelma olisi ollut vähänkään kireä, kuten monina aikaisempina vuosina oli ollut, hän ei olisi edes ajatellut moista.

”Koska on syntymäpäiväni.”

Uneliaisuutensa täysin unhoittanut Baekhyun nousi kokonaan Yeolin ylle ja kasasi jokaisen sängyssä olevan tyynyn hänen selkänsä alle, että hän saisi mukavemman asennon. Hän kietoi kätensä Yeolin niskaan ja kuljetti karheita sormenpäitään herkällä iholla.

“Paljon onnea vaan”, Baekhyun lauloi hiljaa, tuskin kuiskausta kovemmalla äänellä. Kylmät väreet juoksivat Yeolin niskassa hänen kuunnellessa niitä hentoja sanoja, joita hänelle ei oltu laulettu pitkään aikaan.

“Paljon onnea vaan”, Baekhyun jatkoi ja lähestyi Yeolin kasvoja. Hän silitti peukalollaan Yeolin poskea ja hymyili hennosti, jopa ujosti.

“Paljon onnea, meidän Yeollie”, hän kuiskasi ja painoi otsansa vasten Chanyeolin otsaa. “Paljon onnea vaan.”

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja antoi kyyneleiden päästä valloilleen. Miten monta vuotta merkkipäivät olivat olleet yksi murheenkryyni. Hän ei ollut tuntenut itseään niin arvostetuksi ja tärkeäksi pitkään aikaan, kun yleensä juhlapäivät olivat sitä samaa kauraa kuin arkena. Mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, että joku oli oikeasti onnellinen siitä, että hän oli syntynyt siihen maailmaan. Nyt hänellä oli joku, joka halusi onnitella häntä, nähdä vaivaa hänen eteneensä, niinkin pienin ja yksinkertaisin elein. Hän ei tarvinnnut lahjoja, hän oli saanut jo parhaimman mahdollisen.

Baekhyun suukotti Yeolia suupieleen monta kertaa peräkkäin ja veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Chanyeolin sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, sillä hänestä tuntui, ettei hän kestänyt enää. Jokainen Baekhyunin kanssa jaettu hetki aiheutti hänessä entistä suurempia tunteita. Hänet hukutettiin rakkauteen, ellei hän ehtinyt hukkua siihen itse.

“Itke”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja puristi itseään tiukemmin vasten pidempää. “Itke niin kauan kunnes naurat. Mikään ei ole palkitsevampaa kuin se, että näytät tunteesi.”

Chanyeol antoi kaiken tulla ulos. Kaiken, jonka hän oli patonut sisälleen jo pitkän aikaa. Hän oli niin hämillään siitä, mitä kaikkea muutamassa kuukaudessa oli ehtinyt tapahtua. Byun Baekhyun oli kävellyt hänen elämäänsä ja antanut hänelle tilaisuuden muuttaa elämänsä. Samalla häntä pelotti; kuinka kauan Baekhyun jaksaisi häntä ja jakaa elämänsä hänen kanssaan. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ollut ansainnut sitä kaikkea välittämistä ja huomiota, jota hän Baekhyunilta sai osakseen. Milloin hän oppisi päästämään irti siitä tietynlaisesta syyllisyydestä (jota Baekhyunin loukkaaminen oli hänelle aiheuttanut), ja osaisi alkaa nauttia siitä kaikesta täysin rinnoin? Ehkä joskus.

Chanyeol työnsi jälleen vallan villiintyneet mietteet jonnekin aivojen perimmäiseen nurkaan ja keskittyi ainoastaan hänelle kaiken huomionsa antaneeseen mieheen. Hän ei välittänyt kyyneleiden kastelemista poskistaan, vähän pyyhkäisi vuotavaa nenäänsä ennen kuin nojautui suutelemaan Baekhyunia niinkin avoimesti ja rehellisesti, mitään tuntemaansa peittelemättä. Baekhyun naurahti vasten suolaisia huulia ja vastasi suudelmaan vähintään yhtä ahnaasti. Itku, se ei lakannut kokonaan, mutta ainakin he molemmat tiesivät, että ne kyyneleet itkettiin puhtaasta onnesta.

* * *

Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin kiinnostunut Myeondongin ostoskeskuksen kukkakaupassa, mutta nyt, kun hän tiesi, että Hyejin oli töissä siellä, hänellä oli syy kiinnittää pikkuliikkeeseen hieman enemmän huomiota. Kukkakaupan läheisyydessä liikkuessaan hänen katseensa kävi tiskin takana ihmismassoihin katselevassa naisessa. Hän kumarsi puolimuodolliseen tapaan ja vilkaisi kelloaan, miettien, ehtisikö hän käydä katselemassa, mitä kaupalla oli tarjota. Baekhyun oli kertonut ihailevansa luontoa. Ehkä hän arvostaisi pientä lahjaa.

“Suljetko kohta vai ehdinkö tulla?” hän huikkasi ovensuusta. Liikkeen lasiseinään liimatut aukioloajat ilmaisivat kaupan menevän kiinni kuudelta ja se oli kahta vaille.

“Tule vain. Jongdae on tulossa hakemaan mua, mutta hän voi odottaa. Mitä saisi olla?”

Chanyeol käveli pienen liikeen ympäri pari kertaa. Kukat olivat kauniita, niistä jokainen oli elinvoimainen ja tuoksuva, tyylikäs. Hän ei tiennyt kasveista mitään eikä hänellä ollut hajuakaan, mitä hänen täytyisi ostaa. Hän olisi voinut ottaa jokaisen yhtä lajia, mutta sellainen tuntui pienesti ylilyönniltä.

”Lahjaksi vai itselle?” Hyejin kysyi. 

”Lahjaksi.”

“Baekhyunie pitää gerberoista. Ja kirsikankukista, mutta niitä mulla ei valitettavasti ole”, Hyejin virnisti ja veti oranssin gerberan esiin. Hän ojensi sen Chanyeolille ja hymyili leveästi perään. “Talo tarjoaa.”

“Kyllä mä voin maksaakin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja oli kaivaa pörssinsä esiin, mutta Hyejin kieltäytyi ottamasta rahaa vastaan.

“Laskin jo kassan.”

“Oletko ihan varma?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän ei halunnut jäädä velkaa.

“Olen”, Hyejin naurahti.

Naisen ilme leveni entisestään. Siitä Yeol ymmärsi, ettei elettä ollut tarkoitettu hänelle. Hän vilkaisi liikkeen ovelle ja huomasi Jongdaen astelevan kohti persoonallinen, rento virne kasvoillaan. Hän huomasi Yeolin ja nosti kätensä ylös tervehdykseksi. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun iloinen huudahdus seurasi perässä. Chanyeol halusi uskoa, ettei mies ollut iloinen vain naisystävänsä näkemisestä.

”Mitäs sä?” Jongdae kysyi Yeolilta astuttuaan kaksikon luokse.

”Tulin tapaamaan Minhyunia. Menemme syömään, hän lupasi tarjota. On syntymäpäiväni”, Chanyeol kertoi, yllättyen itsekin omasta puhetulvastaan. Saattoi johtua hyvästä tuulesta, sillä Baekhyun oli pitänyt hänestä aamulla hyvin huolta eikä töissäkään ollut hullumpaa. Olisipa elämä aina niin mukavaa.

Jongdae äännähti ymmärtäen ja kätteli häntä muodollisesti, leikkisä pilke silmäkulmassa. ”Onneksi olkoon.”

”Kiitti”, Chanyeol naurahti.

Liikkeen sulkeva Hyejin ajoi miehet liiketilan ulkopuolelle. Chanyeol vilkuili ympärilleen, Minhyunie vaikutti olevan jälleen myöhässä. Ei häntä haitannut, hän oli tottunut.

Jongdae puolestaan piti katseensa Chanyeolissa. Hän tutkaili pidemmän miehen olemusta tarkasti, Yeol vaikutti erilaiselta sitten viimenäkemän. Virkeämmältä, terveemmältä, hyvinvoivalta.

“Hehkut”, Jongdae virnisti. Sanat saivat Chanyeolin huomion välittömästi. Hän tapitti vieressä virnistelevää miestä suurin silmin.

“Mitä sanoit?”

Jongdae ei ehtinyt vastata, kun kauempaa kuului tuttu älähdys. Rennosti eteenpäin kävelevä 17-vuotias nuorukainen nosti kätensä ylös ja heilutti sitä vinhasti kukkakaupan edustalla olevalle kaksikolle. Mutta kymmenen vuotta vanhempien miesten katseet eivät kiinnittyneet häneen, vaan hänen vierellään tyylikkäänä kävelevään nutturapäiseen naiseen, joka piti käsiään pitkän villakangastakin taskussa ja kulki eteenpäin jokseenkin elegantein askelin piikkikoroillaan.

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan, mutta tervehti entistä vaimoaan pienellä nyökkäyksellä. Vieressä seisoskeleva Jongdae luki tilannetta varsin hyvin, hänellekään ei jäänyt epäselväksi, kuka oli tullut nurkille. Myös liikettä sulkeva Hyejin oli pysähtynyt katselemaan käytävää astelevista sisaruksista vanhempaa.

Lee Minyeon työnsi pikkuveljensä kukkakaupan suuntaan ja viittoi hänelle menevänsä kotiin ja pistävänsä puhelimen kiinni. Chanyeol tirskahti naisen päättäväisille liikkeille, sillä hän samaistui. Hän saattaisi tehdä samoin, kunhan heidän iltansa nuorikon kanssa tulisi päätökseen.

Kaksikosta vain Jongdae katsoi ostarilta poistuvan naisen perään.

Minhyun liukui paikaille tyylikkäästi ja heitti läpyt Yeolin kanssa. Hän käänsi heti sen jälkeen kiinnostuneen katseensa kohti kaksikosta lyhyempää ja tutkaili häntä ilmeikkäästi elehtien.

”Kuka hän on?”

”Jongdae”, Chanyeol vastasi ja tavasi nimen nuoremmalle kirjain kirjaimelta.

Minhyun äännähti ymmärtäväisesti, vaikka oikeasti hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, kuka Kim Jongdae oli. ”Ystäväsi?”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi päättäväisesti ja kertoi hänen olevan töissä Funshinessä. Minhyun kuitenkin kysyisi sitä seuraavaksi. Hänellä oli surkea kasvomuisti, joten ei ollut ihme, ettei hän ymmärtänyt, kuka Dae oli, vaikka hän olisikin nähnyt hänet kahvilan tiskin toisella puolella.

”Cool”, nuorempi henkäisi. Hän ei saanut katsettaan irti yhtäkkiä niin jäykästä Jongdaesta, joka näytti siltä kuin hän olisi saanut rautakangin perseeseensä. Chanyeol hieraisi häntä olkapäältä ja ravisteli hieman. Hän oli nähnyt, miten letkeä mies normaalisti oli, miksi Minhyunien tapaaminen jännitti häntä niin paljon. Ehkä siksi, koska nuorempi oli osa _Chanyeolin elämää._

”Mistä tulit?” Chanyeol kysyi ennen kuin Minhyun ehti esittää tarkentavia kysymyksiä Yeolin uudesta tuttavuudesta.

”Hongdaesta. Noona haki mut”, Minhyun kertoi.

”Sepä kiva”, Chanyeol vastasi. Hän yritti udella nuorikon ystävistä, mutta Hyunie oli tapansa mukaan hyvin vaitonainen siitä, kenen kanssa hän yhdistystalolla oikein hengaili. Ilmeisesti siellä oli ainakin jotain seuraa tai tekemistä, kun hän siellä niin ahkerasti viihtyi. Vaikka Chanyeol piti Minhyuniesta, hän silti toivoi, että kovaa vauhtia täysi-ikäistyvä miehenalku hankkisi omanikäistään seuraa eikä härnäisi häntä jatkuvalla syötöllä.

Chanyeol pahoitteli Jongdaelle kiirettään ja taputti kädessään olevaa kelloa. Heidän pöytävarauksensa aika oli kohta eikä hänen nälkänsä odottanut. Hän toivotti kaksikolle hyvää päivänjatkoa ja huikkasi vielä kukkakaupan puolella hääräävälle Hyejinille erikseen mukavaa iltaa.

”Sitä samaa teille”, Hyejin hihkaisi liikkeen eteen lasketun verkkoaidan toiselta puolelta.

Chanyeol veti Minhyunin kainaloonsa ja lähti johdattamaan häntä kohti toista siipeä. Nuorukaisen katse oli kiinnittynyt Yeolin toisessa kädessä olevaan oranssiin gerberaan. Hän osoitti sitä ja näytti hämmentyneeltä.

”Kenelle?”

”Ei sulle”, Chanyeol tyytyi vastaamaan ja hymyili leveästi perään miettiessään Baekhyunin ilmettä. Kukkien ja suklaan hän veisi miehelle gerberan lisäksi annoksen ruokaa iltapalaksi. Hän oli ensin ajatellut menevänsä asunnolleen, mutta ne sanat, jotka Baekhyun oli lausunut hänelle ennen kuin Yeol oli lähtenyt aamulla töihin, olivat saaneet hänen mielensä muuttumaan. Baekhyunie oli pyytänyt häntä tulemaan takaisin kotiin.


	29. Chapter 29

Joulu oli tullut Funshineen yhdessä yössä, siltä Chanyeolista ainakin tuntui. Vielä edellisenä viikonloppuna kahvilan seinillä oli ollut ruskan värjäämien lehtien kuvia ja listoilla syksyiseen makuun sopivia juomia ja leivoksia. Nyt kirkkaanpunanuttuiset partaveikot, lumihiutaleet ja kimmeltävät nauhat kauniine valoineen olivat löytäneet tiensä liikeen sisustukseen. Radiossa soi joulumusiikki ja tunnelma oli lämmin. Vitriinin päällä ollut piknik-kori oli vaihdettu muutamaan, näyttävään led-kynttilään. 

Kassan takana seisoi punatukkainen nuori nainen, jonka kiharrettu tukka oli vedetty taakse poninhännälle. Päässään hänellä oli mustasta huivista solmittu panta ja kasvoilla tuikkiva hymy. Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat näylle, vaikka se ei ollut missään nimessä huono. Kuitenkin, kello oli melkein puoli kolme iltapäivällä eikä hän odottanut näkevänsä mitään muuta kuin päivän duuneihin kypsyneen, vaaleatukkaisen poikaystävänsä. Hän ei ollut ilmoittanut tulostaan, sen piti olla yllätys. Idea menisi pilalle, jos kävisi ilmi, että Baekhyunie olisi ehtinyt lähteä jo kotiin. Hänen oli tarkoitus olla paikalla kymmenen minuuttia aikaisemmin, mutta pääväylillä oli taas ruuhkaa, yllätys yllätys.

”Tervetuloa, mitä saisi olla?”

Chanyeol kertoi etsivänsä Baekhyunia ja halusi tiedustella, oliko hän paikalla. Tutun äänen kuullessaan Baekhyunie viiletti salin puolelle melkoisella vauhdilla, tukka sekaisin, musta esiliina myttynä kädessään. Chanyeol kuljetti katsettaan Hyunien kropalla ja hymyili näkemälleen. Mies mustissa housuissa ja valkoisessa kauluspaidassa oli hurmaava näky.

”Mitä sä täällä teet? Eikö sun pitäisi olla töissä?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään. Hän mulkaisi liian uteliaalta näyttävää kassaneitiä, mutta vain lyhyesti. 

”Mulla on tapaaminen kolmelta”, Chanyeol sanoi. 

”Ai, missä?” 

”Tässä lähellä. Sovin sen asuntonäytön. Tulin kysymään, lähdetkö mukaan?”

Baekhyun ei estellyt hymyään, virne tarttui myös Chanyeolin kasvoille. 

”Käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet, menee ihan hetki”, Baekhyun sanoi ja liukui takaisin takahuoneen puolelle. Chanyeol naurahti miehen rivakoille liikkeille. Uteliaisuuttaan hän vilkaisi myös kassan takana seisovan naisen puoleen, joka oli kummallisen jäykkä. Kai häntä jännitti, kun sunbae jutusteli liikkeeseen marssineen jättiläisen kanssa.

Ajatus päiväkahvista tai edes verensokeria kohottavasta kaakaosta oli kiva, mutta alueella oli sen verran ruuhkaa, ettei Chanyeol halunnut myöhästyä näytöstä. Kiinteistönvälittäjä Shin oli luvannut esitellä kohteen perinpohjaisesti. Häntä vähän jännitti, sillä hän ei ollut käynyt asuntonäytöissä aikoihin. Nykyisen asuntonsa hän oli vuokrannut suoraan, koska hän oli halunnut mahdollisimman nopeasti helvettin omakotitalosta, ja hänelle kelpasi mikä tahansa kömmätti, missä oli toimiva vesi ja lämmitys. 

Baekhyun asteli salin puolelle siistissä talvitakissa ja vaaleissa farkuissa. Hän kaivoi jääkaapista syömättä jääneet eväänsä ja heitti ne kangaskassiin. Hyväntuulisesti vihellellen hän poistui tiskin takaa ja astui Yeolin rinnalle, luoden häneen ihailevan hymyn.

Tuikkivat silmät saivat Chanyeolin jalat jälleen kerran aivan veteliksi. Hän kirosi avoimen paikan ja useat silmäparit, hänellä ei ollut edes mitäään suojaisaa paikkaa, minne vetää mies, jotta hän voisi suudella häntä ja näyttää kaivanneensa häntä jo kovin. He eivät olleet nähneet pariin päivään.

”Mennäänkö?” Baekhyun kysyi, kuulostaen innokkaammalta kuin Chanyeol luuli olleensa. Sanat kuultuaan hän palasi takaisin siihen hetkeen ja nyökkäsi hymyillen. Hän oli kääntyä lähteäkseen, mutta Baekhyun pysäytti hänet laskemalla kätensä hänen olkavarrelleen. Yeol katsahti häneen kysyvästi, muttei ehtinyt avata suutaan. 

”Anna mä katson sua hetken”, Baekhyun tirskahti ja siirsi sormensa karhean villakangastakin hihalta Yeolin suupielen tuntumaan. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva hymy leveni entisestään. Paljastuvat hampaat saivat Yeolin polvet tutisemaan jälleen.

”Mitä?” hän kysyi hiljaa.

”Ei mitään”, Baekhyun visersi ja siirsi kätensä talvitakin taskuun. Hän veti puhelinta ulos ja vilkaisi kellotaulua nenäänsä nyrpistäen. ”Kävelläänkö?”

”Mennään autolla.”

”Sir, yes, sir”, Baekhyun älähti ja kääntyi viimein ulko-oven suuntaan. Hän  
kailotti vielä kuuluvat heipat, ne oli kai tarkoitettu enemmän keittiön puolella hääräilevälle kollegalle kuin tiskin takana seisovalle uudelle tulokkaalle. 

* * *

Kolmio Junggun uudella kerrostaloalueella vaikutti päällisin puolin loistavalta kohteelta. Sijainti oli täydellinen, pikkuostari oli ihan lähellä eikä Myeongdongiinkaan ollut pitkä matka. Baekhyunin asunto oli lähellä ja sinne pääsi helposti vaikka bussilla tai jopa pyörällä, jos oman auton käyttäminen jostain syystä ei napannut. Kiinteistö oli kasvavalla alueella, ja sen arvo todennäköisesti nousisi, kunhan ympäristöön nousisi lisää taloja ja uutta asuinaluetta rakennettaisiin ja kehitettäisiin lisää.

Chanyeol arkkitehtinä osasi tutkia asuntoa hieman syvällisemmin, vaikka hän oli pääasiassa keskittynyt julkisivuarkkitehtuuriin. Kuitenkin, hänen silmänsä oli jälleen harjaantunut, kiitos uuden työn, joka oli palauttanut opit hänen mieleensä. Hän oli oppinut myös paljon uutta, ja rakentaminen oli alkanut taas kiinnostaa häntä. Ei hän haaveillut mistään julkisesta projektista, assarin hommissa oli ihan tarpeeksi tekemistä. Mutta kodin rakentamisesta, olisi se sitten vaikka vain henkistä, kiinnosti häntä ihan pirusti. 

Yksi asia, mikä sai Chanyeolin epäröimään suuresti, oli asunnon hinta. Paineet asuntolainan ottamisesta ja sen pois maksamisesta olivat suuret, vaikka hän kuinka yritti uskotella itselleen kykenevänsä siihen. Hän ei ollut mikään ensikertalainen. Hän oli maksanut edellisen lainankin kunnialla pois. Tällä kertaa erona oli vain se, että hän teki sen kaiken yksin. Asunto olisi sataprosenttisesti hänen omansa, eikä hän jakaisi taloutta kenenkään kanssa. Velat olisivat kokonaan hänen kontollaan ja maksaminen täysin riippuvaista pelkästään hänen tuloistaan. Mutta pitkä maksuaika ja parempipalkkainen työ kirjastonhoitajan duuniin verattuna olivat järkeviä perusteluita.

Kiinteistönvälittäjä, rouva Shin oli keskustellut suu vaahdossa Baekhyunin kanssa alueesta ja sen vaikutuksesta tulevaisuuden Jungguun. Chanyeol oli liian syvällä ajatuksissaan pysyäkseen kartalla molempien nopeista lauseista.

Asunto oli valmis ostettavaksi. Siihen ei ollut montaa halukasta, joista Chanyeol oli paras ehdokas. Hän saisi avaimet kouraan heti, kun pankki myöntäisi hänelle lainan. Jos hän sanoisi kyllä, se olisi rytinää saman tien. Tuskanhiki nousi otsalle. Hän halusi eroon liian pienestä tilapäiskämpästä ja alkaa elää omaa elämäänsä uudessa kodissa. Yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa.

Chanyeol asteli makuuhuoneeseen. Kolmion master bedroom oli pariovinen, tilava ja elegantti ratkaisu. Ikkunaan paistoi keskipäivän aurinko ja huoneesta näki kerrostaloalueen sisäpihalle, joka oli viihtyisä ja mahdollisti naapuriyhteisölle tilaa viettää iltaa yhdessä ulkokatoksessa ja pienellä viheralueella.

Huoneen siistein juttu ei ollut kuitenkaan näköala tai tilavuus, vaan yhden seinustan pinnalla oleva tummanpunainen koristetapetti, joka muutti huoneen tunnelmaa paljon. Baekhyun oli henkäissyt syvään sen nähdessään ja katsonut Chanyeolia sen jälkeen pitkään, kuin hän olisi lähettänyt telepaattisia viestejä. Baekhyun oli rakastunut siihen huoneeseen. Baekhyun halusi sen huoneen. 

Keskustelu olotilan puolella oli vaiennut. Makuuhuoneen ovi kolahti vaimeasti kiinni, kädet kietoutuivat Yeolin lanteille. Lyhyempi mies painautui vasten hänen selkäänsä ja hyräili hiljaa. Jauhettujen kahvipapujen tuoksu leijui hänen nenäänsä.

”Mitä mietit?”

Chanyeol veti silmälasit pois kasvoiltaan ja hieroi silmiään. Raskas huokaus oli odotettu, joskin se sai Baekhyunin huolesta jäykäksi. Hän siirtyi Yeolin eteen ja katsoi häntä silmiin, pidellen kiinni takin peittämistä käsivarsista.

”Pelottaako sua?” hän kysyi varovasti.

”En mä ole varma”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Hän oli epäonnistunut elämässään ennenkin, hän osasi ottaa opiksi virheistään. Silti häntä kaihersi pieni pelko siitä, että hän tulisi pilaamaan asiat vielä jotenkin. ”Se laina vain…”

”Se on vaan rahaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Raha-asiat tuppaa järjestymään aina jotenkin.”

”Olet oikeassa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pisti lasit takaisin päähän. Baekhyun painautui vasten häntä ja rutisti kaivaten.

”Mutta en mä halua, että ajattelet tekeväsi väärän valinnan. Kyse on kuitenkin sun asunnostasi.”

Chanyeolin katse oli kiinnittynyt tummanpunaiseen tapettiin. Koristekuvio kimmelsi luonnonvalossa kauniisti. Näky oli upea. Mielikuvitus lähti helposti rullaamaan. Sielunsa silmin hän näki jo, millainen ensimmäinen aamu uudessa kodissa oikein olisi. Kaunis.

Chanyeol siirsi katseensa Baekhyuniin ja hipaisi pienesti hänen poskeaan. Katsekontaktin syntyessä kaikki huolet ja murheet tuntuivat vähäpätöisiltä. Hän tunsi olevansa turvassa, hyvissä käsissä. Baekhyun uskoi elämää suurempaan voimaan, joka ei antanut yksilön karata kauas elämän välillä niin karulta polulta. Chanyeol ei niinkään uskonut, vaikka kirkkoon kuuluikin. Mutta Baekhyuniin hän uskoi.

Makuuhuoneen ovi oli kiinni, he olivat kaksistaan, poissa rouva Shinin silmistä. Chanyeol ei miettinyt hetkeäkään ylimääräistä, ja painoi huulensa Baekhyunin omille, suudellen häntä kaivaten, pitkästä aikaa. Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti, ujona kuten yleensä, kun he olivat jossain muualla kuin hänen asunnollaan.

Paikka tuntui oikealta. Hyvältä. Chanyeolin sydän oli rauhallinen, vaikka mieli olikin sekaisin. Hän ei saanut uutta elämää, jos hän ei uskaltanut ottaa vaadittuja askeleita sitä kohti. Hän oli tullut jo pitkälle, hän oli kohta perillä.

”Mä taidan soittaa sinne pankkiin heti huomenna”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mietin asiaa vielä yön yli, mutta musta tuntuu, että tässä se on.”

Baekhyun vingahti innosta rutistaessaan Yeolia uudemman kerran. Hämmentynyt, matala nauru karkasi pidemmän suusta kuin varkaiten. Kupliva, onnellisempi, häkeltynyt, sitä Chanyeol oli. Eikä hän sitä halunnut peitellä. Ei siinä huoneessa, ei ehkä enää missään muuallakaan. 

Ja niin pysähtyi Byun Baekhyun. Paikoilleen jähmettynyt, todellisuutta punnitseva Byun Baekhyun. Yhtä typertyneesti naurava Baekhyun.

Chanyeol suukotti miehen ohimoa ja jäi nojaamaan vasten hänen päätään. Baekhyun oli tarrannut häntä kädestä, halusi ristiä sormensa hänen kanssaan ja haaveilla. Mutta kiinteistönvälittäjä Shinin puhelimen kovaääninen soittoääni keskeytti sen kaiken. Paikan- ja ajantaju tuli nopeasti takaisin. Kaksikko erkani toisistaan, haikeina, mutta hymyssäsuin. 

”Millon mä saan sanoa, että rakastan sua?” Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa ja ojensi kättään kohti Yeolia. Chanyeol hipaisi miehen hentoja sormia ja irvisti niiden kuivuudelle. Talvi ja jatkuva käsien peseminen olivat myrkkyä iholle.

Puolittainen virne pysyi Yeolin kasvoilla. Hän oli tuntenut Baekhyunin jo kymmenen kuukauden ajan. Hän oli ihastunut mieheen, rakastunut, ollut erossa, rakastunut uudelleen, rakastunut uudelleen ja rakastunut uudelleen. Silläkin hetkellä hän rakastui uudelleen. Loppuisiko se, kun ne sanat sanottaisiin, tulisiko suhde täyteen, alkaisiko se hiipua pois? Sanottaisiinko ne sanat kerran, kahdesti, sata kertaa ja sen jälkeen ei enää koskaan?

”Myöhemmin”, Chanyeol vastasi ja käänsi katseensa poispäin Baekhyunista. Hän käveli makuuhuoneen ikkunalle ja katsoi tarkemmin alas sisäpihalle. Hän kuvitteli itsensä istumassa katoksen suojissa keskellä kesäistä yötä, Baekhyun kainalossaan, pakahduttavia tunteita sisimmässään.

”Nyt”, Chanyeol lausahti yhtäkkiä ja kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun harppoi pitkin askelin ikkunalaudalle istuvan miehen eteen ja kietoi kätensä hänen niskaansa.

”Mä rakastan sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi varovasti. Hänen ilmeensä pysyi vakavana hetken ajan, ujo virne ei pysynyt poissa kauempaa. ”Ihan vähän vain.”

Chanyeol tuhahti epäuskoisena, mutta samalla helpottuneena. Hän piti kättään miehen kaulalla ja silitti peukalollaan hänen poskeaan, mietti, mitä vastaisi. Tai ennemminkin _miten_.

”Mäkin sua. Paljon.”

* * *

”Chanyeol-ah?” Joonmyeon huhuili. Hyung oli kai yrittänyt saada kontaktia häneen jo tovin, mutta Yeol ei ollut kuullut, vaikka hänet suurin korvin oli siunattukin. Hän pahoitteli, mielenkiinto oli ollut omissa sähköposteissa, joita hän oli lähettänyt kiinteistönvälitysfirman rouva Shinille.

”Sori, kun mä tällä tavalla vaivaan, mutta voisitko heittää mut Seodaemunguun. Mun pitäisi hakea autoni sieltä asap, koska mun täytyy hakea tyttö kotiin kuudelta. En ehdi julkisilla mitenkään. Autokorjaamo menee kiinni viideltä.”

”Sopii, jos sulle sopii, että poimin Minhyunien kyytiin Junggusta. Olemme menossa Mapoon anyway.”

”Tottakai! Kiitos, Yeol, sä olet taivaan lahja”, Joonmyeon hihkaisi ja keräsi kamansa, vaikuttaen olevan jo lähdössä.

”No en nyt siitä lahjasta tiedä”, Chanyeol tuhahti huvittuneena ja survoi luurin taskuun. Hän nousi ylös työpisteeltään ja veti villakangastakin naulakosta ylleen yhdellä liikkeellä. Hän oli valmis, jos hyung oli valmis. 

Automatkan aikana Joonmyeon kertoi nolosta kolarista, jonka hän oli pari viikkoa sitten ajanut Yongsansanggun aseman läheisyydessä. Hän oli rytännyt kaaran konepellin liikennemerkkiin ja melkein räjäyttänyt koslansa, vain koska hän oli väsynyt yksinhuoltajaisä ja kuunteli liian tarkkaan viisivuotiaan tyttärensä tarinaa yksisarvisista. Chanyeol puristi rattia tiukemmin, ettei hän nauraisi liian kovaan ääneen, sillä olihan tarinassa paljon koomisia piirteitä. Onneksi hyung vaikutti osaavan jo nauraa asialle, joten pieni hihittely ei tuntunut niin väärältä. Onneksi vahinkoja oli kärsinyt vain auto eikä henkilöt. Vakuutus kyllä korvaisi vahingot, vaikka pisteet menisivätkin.

Chanyeol ei ikimaailmassa olisi uskonut kykenevänsä lähentymään oman pomonsa kanssa niinkin paljon ja varsinkin niin lyhyessä ajassa. Shinwadong Constructionille siirtyminen oli ollut yksi hänen elämänsä parhaita päätöksiä, ainakin vielä siltä hänestä tuntui. Koeaikaa ei ollut jäljellä enää montaa päivää eikä hänellä ollut mitään aikomusta kieltäytyä vakipaikasta. Kim Joonmyeon vaikutti uskovan ja luottavan häneen sekä toimistolla että siviilissäkin. He olivat oikeastaan ehkä jo ystäviä, niin henkilökohtaisista asioista he välillä yltyivät keskustelemaan. Eikä Chanyeolia haitannut yhtään.

Lee Minhyun odotti kirjaston edustalla valmiina lähtöön, kuten he olivat etukäteen sopineet. Chanyeol osoitti takapenkkiä ja pahoitteli, että hänen täytyisi sillä kertaa tyytyä takapenkkiin.

Chanyeol oli varoitellut Joonmyeonia etukäteen Minhyunista ja hänen kärkkäistä mielipiteistään. Hyung on kyllä vakuuttanut olevansa okei, olihan hän kasvattanut uhmaikäistä lasta itsekin. Yeol toivoi, että Minhyunie ei aiheuttaisi miehelle traumaattisia ajatuksia tyttärensä tulevasta teini-iästä… 

”Mennään Seodaemunin kautta, viedään hyung sinne”, Chanyeol viittoi itseään turvavöihin tunnollisesti köyttävälle Minhyunille. Nuorempi nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti, mutta jatkokysymykset seurasivat nopeasti. Yeol osasi odottaa niitä, no problem.

”Kuka hän on?”

”Ystäväni, ja pomoni.”

Chanyeol oli ajatellut, että Minhyun suhtautuisi hänen sanoihinsa hieman kypsemmin. Hän oli ollut väärässä, niin väärässä. Nuorikon kasvot olivat tummuneet hetkessä eikä hän vaikuttanut haluavan keskustella asiasta juurikaan syvällisemmin. Tunnelma autossa oli kylmentynyt niin paljon, että jopa vänkärin paikalla istuva Myeon oli huomannut sen. 

”Onko joku ongelma?” Chanyeol kysyi suoraan. Minhyun pyöritti silmiään ja tuhahti lyhyesti. Hän selvästi arpoi, vastaisiko vaiko ei.

”Sulla on aika paljon ystäviä nykyään, hyung.”

Chanyeolin leuka kiristyi. Minhyunien ilme oli lähes pettynyt. Ja se oli kuin puukonisku vatsaan. Kaikki uudet ihmissuhteet olivat vahingoittaneet sitä vanhaa, joka oli kestänyt jo vuosikymmenen. Osaksi Yeonien vuoksi, mutta vanhemmiten Yeol oli alkanut nähdä sisaruksista nuoremman myös ystävänään, eikä pelkästään vaimonsa veljenä. Entisen vaimonsa veljenä.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, Yeol viittoi. ”Mulla on uusi elämä ja –” hän ei saanut viittoa loppuun, kun Hyunien kädet jo liikkuivat, raivokkaaseen, kivakkaan tahtiinsa. Yeol joutui taas muistuttamaan häntä hitaammista viittomista tai hän tipahtaisi kärryiltä. Hän ei ollut mikään tulkki. Hän tiesi vain perusteet.

”Uusi elämä”, Minhyun viittoi ja naurahti kylmästi perään. ”Ja mä olen sitä vanhaa, vai?”

Chanyeol tiesi, ettei kasvojen piilottaminen huijaisi Minhyunia kuitenkaan. Hän oli luultavasti ehtinyt nähdä jo hänen todellisen, myöntävän, reaktion. 

”Miksi sä et vain voisi upgreidata?” Minhyun kysyi. Hänen katseensa oli vilpitön, kaipaus näkyi läpi hänen kasvoiltaan. 

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja kääntyi hetkeksi kohti menosuuntaa. Kuitenkin hän kääntyi takaisin takapenkkiä kohti ja lupasi nuoremmalle yrittävänsä olla parempi ystävä. Vaikka hän halusikin unohtaa onnettoman liittonsa ja poistaa Yeonien elämästään, ei hänellä ollut mitään syytä tehdä samoin Minhyunielle.

”Lupaatko sä?” Minhyun kysyi, antamatta yhtään periksi. Hän ei leppyisi ennen kuin hän olisi nähnyt omin silmin, että Yeol oli tosissaan.

”Mä olen oppinut taistelemaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja virnisti perään. ”Joten usko mua.”

Minhyun oli hieman häkeltynyt Yeolin leikkisästä ilmeestä. Hänen suunsa ei pysynyt kauaa niin mutrulla, tunnekuohu laantui vähän. Riittävästi Yeolille.

”Seuraava pysäkki: Seodaemungu”, Chanyeol sanoi ääneen viittoessaan ja kääntyi takaisin ratin puoleen. Hän vilkaisi hennosti hymyilevää Joonmyeonia ja pisti ajovaihteen päälle muina miehinä. 

”Toivottavasti et puhunut musta mitään pahaa”, hyung naurahti nolona.

Chanyeol ei menettänyt hentoa hymyään. ”En. Kerroin hänelle, että olet mun ystävä.”

Joonmyeon naurahti heleästi ja vilkaisi takapenkillä istuvaa, maisemia katselevaa nuorukaista. ”Loistavaa.”


	30. Chapter 30

Minhyun oli vähintään yhtä vakuuttunut Chanyeolin uudesta asunnosta kuin Baekhyun oli ollut. Paikka vaikutti täydelliseltä, sijainnin arvoa ei voinut vähätellä eikä maisemat ikkunasta olleet mitään huonoja. Tila oli vaikka muille jakaa ja makuuhuoneen tummanpunainen tehosteseinä näytti saavan kaikki sinne astuvat henkäilemään ihastuksesta.

Muuttaminen oli ollut pikkujuttu. Chanyeol oli pistänyt kamat kasaan ja siirtänyt ne muutamalla reissulla Junggun toisesta osasta parin kilometrin päähän. Minhyun oli auttanut isoimpien huonekalujen kantamisessa, lauantaipäivä oli hurahtanut siinä huhkiessa.

Chanyeol todella toivoi, ettei hän ollut tehnyt virhearvioita ottaessaan niin isoa lainaa kontolleen. Kim Joonmyeon ei vaikuttanut sellaiselta työnantajalta, joka saattaisi heittää hänet varoittamatta pihalle firmastaan. Hän vaikutti itsekin nähneensä elämää monenlaiselta kantilta, ja hän halusi auttaa myös Yeolia pääsemään takaisin jaloilleen. Chanyeol piti Joonmyeon hyungia jo ystävänään, hyvänä sellaisena.

Yeol oli asunut uudessa kämpässään jo kokonaiset kolme päivää. Hän oli viettänyt pitkän viikonlopun järjestellessään tavaroita oikeille paikoille, puunaten ja sisustaen. Tuleva ilta olisi ensimmäinen kerta, kun Baekhyun näkisi hänen kotinsa. Se kuulosti pelottavalta askeleelta, mutta sen Yeol oli valmis ottamaan. 

Hän olisi halunnut tulla iltavuorosta pääsevää Baekhyunia vastaan ja esitellä hänelle oman soppensa ihan virallisesti, mutta Baekhyun piti ideaa tyhmänä, liioiteltuna. Matka ei ollut pitkä ja hän pääsisi sisälle ovikoodin naputtamalla. He olivat päättäneet sen yhdessä pari päivää sitten.

Keittiön pöydän ääressä istuva Minhyun heilutti kättään vastapäätä istuvan Yeolin silmien edessä ja vaati huomiota. Hänen kysyvä ilmeensä kertoi hänen haluavan tietää, mitä Yeol oikein ajatteli.

“Mietin, milloin olisi sopiva aika pitää tuparit”, Chanyeol viittoi ja otti puhelimen esiin. Baekhyun oli naputellut kalenterisovellukseen seuraavan kolmen viikon työvuorot. Yleensä hän sai kuuden viikon listat kerrallaan, mutta Funshinen ylin johto oli vinkannut henkilöstöpalaverista. Vuosi 2020 taitaisi olla suuri ainakin pikkuostarin läheisyydessä olevalle kahvilalle, joka oli noussut kuluneiden vuosien aikana uudesta, hieman kiusallisesta liikeyrityksestä menestyksekkääksi firmaksi, joka kilpaili alueen isompien kahvilaketjujen liikkeiden kanssa. Kasvutarina ei ollut jäänyt johdoltakaan huomaamatta.

”Tuparit? Oikeasti? Sä, hyung?” Minhyun kysyi, käyttäen enemmän ääntään kuin viittomia, jotka olivat hämmentävän hentoja hänen yleensä niin raakaan tyyliinsä verrattuna.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi itsevarmasti ja antoi suupieltensä kääntyä hymyyn. Minhyun älähti innoissaan, joskin yllättyneenä. Hän ei ollut tainnut uskoa Yeolin välittävän moisista. 

Ajatuskin tupaantulijaisista oli huvittava. Ystävien kasaaminen samalle sohvalle kilistelemään 150 miljoonan wonin asuntolainalle kuulosti typerältä, joskin se oli juuri sitä, mitä Chanyeol halusi tehdä. Siinä jutustellessaan se olisi mitä oivin paikka juhlistaa vaihtuvaa vuotta sekä esitellä Minhyunie ja Joonmyeon kaikille Baekhyunin puolelta tulleille ystäville, Minseokille, Jongdaelle, Hyejinille, Luhanille. 

Lu Han oli tulossa Souliin. Hän oli soittanut videopuhelun Baekhyunille edellisenä iltana, juuri sillä hetkellä, kun Chanyeolilla oli tarve päästää pursuava rakkutensa tulvimaan yli. Byun oli vastannut puheluun silläkin uhalla, että hänen kaulaansa ahneesti syövä Yeol olisi tallentunut ystävän verkkokalvoille. Hän ei aikonut pyytää anteeksi, jos hän oli aiheuttanut paria vuotta vanhemmalle hyungille jonkinasteisia traumoja.

Chanyeol irvisti itsekseen. Hän ei millään saanut päähänsä ajankohtaa, jolloin Pekingin kasvatti Lu Han astuisi Junggun maankamaralle. Eikä Baekhyun ollut lisännyt sitä hänen puhelimensa kalenterisovellukseen. Onneksi Hyunie oli tulossa pian kotiin, hän voisi kysyä asiaa heti ensimmäisenä. Chanyeol itse oli avoin jokaiselle viikonlopulle työskennellessään uskollisesti maanantaista perjantaihin, mutta muut ystävät olivat tiukasti vuorotyöläisiä tai Joonmyeon hyung yksinhuoltajana tuskin pystyi järjestämään hirveitä kovin lyhyellä varoitusajalla. Minhyun taas pistäisi Chanyeolin aina omien suunnitelmiensa edelle, sellainen ystävä hän oli aina ollut.

Chanyeol näki, ettei Minhyun ollut vieläkään täysin hyväksynyt asioiden muuttumista. Nuorikko oli muutenkin siinä iässä, että jokainen muutos elämässä tuntui vähintäänkin maailmanlopulta. Sen lisäksi, että oma kroppa tuntui kehittyvän päivä päivältä, hormonit olivat sekaisin ja lisäksi ihmissuhteet ja ympärillä oleva turvallinen ympäristö myllääntyi lähes tunnistamattomaksi.

”Mitä mielessä?” Chanyeol kysyi, kun Minhyun näytti valuneen syvemmälle ajatuksiinsa. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva ilme ei ollut niin mellevä kuin se äsken oli ollut.

”Noonalla on uusi poikaystävä. En pidä hänestä.”

Chanyeol ei tiennyt, millaista reaktiota nuorempi häneltä oikein odotti. Rehellisesti sanottuna häntä ei hetkauttanut pätkän vertaa, että Lee Minyeon jakoi elämänsä jonkun toisen kanssa. Hän oli päästänyt ex-vaimostaan irti henkisesti jo kauan sitten. He eivät olleet enää juridisestikään sitoutuneita toisiinsa.

”En tule toimeen hänen kanssaan, meillä ei ole yhteistä kieltä”, Minhyun viittoi, alkaen käyttää taas itselleen ominaisia, jämäköitä liikkeitä. 

”Ei meilläkään aluksi ollut”, Chanyeol muistutti. Ajan saatossa hän oli oppinut viittomaan ja lopulta opiskellut aihetta syventääkseen taitojaan. Siitä Leet, koko perhe, oli ollut kiitollinen.

”Totta”, Minhyun joutui lopulta myöntämään. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja nojasi käteensä, näyttäen tympääntyneeltä tilanteeseen.

”Eikö sulla ole koskaan ikävä no—”

Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. He olivat keskustelleet aiheesta jo liian monta kertaa. Hän joutui puristamaan huulensa tiukasti yhteen, ettei hän menettäisi itsehillintäänsä ja räjähtäisi miehenalulle, joka halusi niin kovasti palata siihen entiseen, joka oli hänen silmissään ihan täydellistä elämää. Oli harmi, ettei Chanyeol nähnyt asioita samalla tavalla.

”Mäkin seurustelen jo toisen kanssa”, Chanyeol ilmoitti. Hänen olisi pitänyt kai ilmoittaa asiasta jo aikaisemmin, mutta toisaalta, hän ei ollut tilivelvollinen kellekään, mitä hänen elämässään tapahtui. Asia olisi tullut ilmi viimeistään tupaantuliaisissa.

”Kokeilisit säkin. Iske joku tulkkiopiskelija Hongdaesta”, Chanyeol viittoi, yrittäen olla virnistelemättä liian huvittuneesti. Minhyunien loksahtanut ilme alkoi muuttua ärtyneemmäksi. Näky sai vähemmästäkin leikkisän ilkikurisen naurun kuplimaan sisimmässä.

”Hyung!” Minhyun parkaisi ääneen, mutta jatkoi viittoen. ”En tiennytkään, että olet tuollainen.”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja päästi huvittuneen, mutta väsyneen naurun ulos. Äännähtely kuulosti osaksi pelkältä tuhinalta, oli onni, ettei Hyunie kuullut sitä.

”Mistä löysit uuden kumppanisi?” nuorempi kysyi, liiallisen utelias kun oli. Chanyeol oli vähän ihmeissään, miten kevyesti miehenalku oli asian ottanut, varsinkin, kun hän tiesi, miten herkkä paikka Yeonista eroaminen hänelle oli. Chanyeol oli onnellinen, että Minhyunie yritti kaikesta huolimatta myös sopeutua nopeasti liikkuviin muutoksiin.

”Kirjastolta.”

Minhyun oli selvästi yllättynyt, suu ei tahtonut enää pysyä kiinni, kun paljastukset vetivät maton kerta toisensa jälkeen hänen jalkojensa alta. ”Mutta ethän sä ole ollut siellä viikkokausiin.”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja hörppäsi teestään. Se oli kylmää ja maistui vetiseltä, mutta hän ei välittänyt.

Ulko-oven lukkoon paineltiin numeroita, Chanyeolin selkä suoristui välittömästi. Minhyun hölmistyi vanhemman elettä ja katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, henkäisten kummastuneena, kun Byun Baekhyun käveli eteisestä sisemmäs asentoon, vähintään yhtä hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Vaaleatukkainen, päivän toista väsyneen näköinen mies suorissa housuissa ja pitkässä t-paidassa nosti hoikan kätensä ylös tervehdykseksi ja päätyi vielä kumartamaan puolimuodollisesti keittiössä istuvan kaksikon suuntaan. 

Chanyeol kuljetti vasemman käden sormiaan teemukin korvalla ja piti katseensa juoman värisevässä pinnassa. Hento, rauhallinen hymy pysyi hänen kasvoillaan, kun hän viittoi Minhyunielle. ”Seurustelen hänen kanssaan.”

Chanyeol ei uskaltanut katsoa nuorempaan; hän pelkäsi näkevänsä pettymyksen. Hän vihasi, miten pettymykset saivat hänet katumaan sydämensä äänen seuraamista. Vasta, kun puinen tuoli narahti kuin Minhyun olisi nousemassa pöydästä, Yeol kohotti katseensa nuorempaan.

Lee Minhyunin kasvoilla ei ollut niinkään pettymystä, vaan puhdasta hämmennystä. Hän vaikutti olevan täynnä kysymyksiä, joita hän ei uskaltanut kysyä. Kuten esimerkiksi se, miten Yeol päätyi vaihtamaan vaimonsa vastakkaista sukupuolta olevaan kirjaston asiakkaaseen. Chanyeolilla olisi ollut siihen vastauskin; niin vain kävi, eikä hän katunut hetkeäkään.

Baekhyun pysähtyi keittiön ovensuuhun. Hän piteli kättään suunsa edessä ja näytti miettivän, mitä päräyttäsi suustaan. Chanyeolin katse oli lempeä, Minhyunien typertynyt. Tunnelma oli mennyt kummalliseksi, keneltäkään ei jäänyt se huomaamatta. 

Chanyeol toivoi, ettei Baekhyun peruuttaisi askeltakaan kääntyäkseen ympäri ja jättääkseen asunnon taakseen. Heidän oli tarkoitus viettää ihana ilta yhdessä, ensimmäinen yö uudessa kodissa.

”Mun pitää varmaan lähteä”, Minhyun viittoi ja nousi ylös. Chanyeol ei estellyt, poikaraukka oli viettänyt muutenkin hyvän loven päivästään hänen tylsässä seurassa. Hän kiitti nuorikkoa vielä muuttoavusta, hän ei olisi millään saanut siirrettyä kamojaan niin nopeasti kämpästä toiseen, jos hänellä ei olisi ollut nii riskiä käsiparia apunaan. 

”Tekstaan sulle tupareiden ajankohdan myöhemmin”, Chanyeol lupasi. 

Minhyun hymyili sanoille hennosti ja otti askeleita poistuessaan keittiöstä. Hän vältteli katsomasta Baekhyunin silmiin, ujosteli kai.

Kun Minhyunie oli ohittanut keittiön ovensuussa pällistelevän Baekhyunin, vaaleatukkainen osoitti taakseen ja näytti kysyvältä. 

”Kutsuin hänet tupareihini”, Chanyeol sanoi rennosti. 

”Aiotko pitää tuparit?” Baekhyun kysyi, aidosti ihmeissään. 

Chanyeol tuhahti typertyneenä. Miksi kaikki ajattelivat, ettei hän pitänyt ihmisten kokoamisesta yhteen. ”Tietysti aion.”

”Onko mut kutsuttu?” Baekhyun kysyi ja mutristeli alahuultaan, näyttäen suloisemmalta kuin aikoihin.

”Jos osaat olla kiltisti”, Chanyeol virnisti ja heilautti kättään miehen suuntaan, jotta hän älyäisi tulla lähemmäs eikä vain seisoskelisi ovensuussa. Baekhyun kampesi itsensä suoraan ja lähti kävelemään hitaasti kohti pöydän ääressä istuvaa Yeolia. Aina välillä hän vilkaisi eteisessä kenkiään sitovaan Minhyuniin, jonka kasvot olivat valahtaneet ilmeettömiksi.

”Olen kyllä hieman problemaattinen”, Baekhyun irvisti ja valui muistoihinsa. Ilmeestä päätellen muistot olivat kipeitä, nuoruuden typeryydet olivat jättäneet ikuiset arvet.

”Temperamenttinen”, Chanyeol korjasi. ”Luonteenpiirteesi ovat arvokas asia.”

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä ja mutisi itsekseen. Vaikutti siltä, että hän oli joutunut lyhyen pinnansa vuoksi epämiellyttäviin tilanteisiin.

Chanyeol taputti reittään ja hymyili, kun Baekhyun istahti hänen syliinsä ja kietoi kätensä hänen niskaansa. Hento jauhettujen kahvipapujen tuoksu leijui Yeolin nenään.

Katsekontakti syntyi helposti. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, tunnelma keittiössä oli vaihtunut jälleen. Chanyeol nosti sormensa Baekhyunin vaaleisiin hiuksiin ja siirsi käsitellyt suortuvat pois hänen silmiltään, katsoen häneen ihaillen. Vasta, kun ulko-ovi kolahti, kertoi Minhyunien lähteneen, hän uskalsi painaa huulensa Baekhyunin omille. Hän olisi halunnut suudella miestä pidempään, mutta Hyunie veti itsensä kauemmas ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Tee. Se johtui teestä, jota Yeol oli aikansa siemaillut. Kaikki juomat, joiden käryssä Baekhyun joutui päivänsä viettämään, saivat hänet voimaan pahoin. Paitsi kaakao.

Chanyeol livautti kätensä Baekhyunin t-paidan alle ja kuljetti sormenpäitään hänen alaselällään. Hän katsoi sylissään istuvaan Hyunieen silmät tuikkien, hymy huulilla. Hänen olonsa oli hyvä, kotoisa. Hän ei ollut viettänyt asunnossaan tuskin kahdeksaakymmentä tuntia, mutta se paikka tuntui enemmän kodilta kuin mikään kämppä koskaan aikaisemmin.

Chanyeol painoi otsansa vasten valkoisen t-paidan peittämää olkaa ja hymyili pienesti tuntiessaan huulet ohimollaan. Baekhyun mumisi itsekseen, vaikutti siltä kuin hän olisi halunnut kysyä tai sanoa jotain. Mutta hänkään ei halunnut rikkoa ihanan harmoonista tunnelmaa.

”Aiotko esitellä mulle asuntosi?” hän kysyi kuitenkin, malttamatta pitää ajatuksiaan sisällään yhtään kauempaa.

”Aion”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti päänsä kohti Baekhyunia. Ilkikurinen virne nyki jo suupielessä. ”Mistä haluat aloittaa? Makuuhuoneesta?” hän kysyi ja siirsi alaselän kuumalla iholla olevia sormenpäitään entistä alemmas.

Baekhyun kumautti nyrkkinsä kevyesti Yeolin rintakehään ja ilmeili typertyneenä. Kuitenkin hiljainen hihitys ylitti tyytymättömyyden. ”Jos jätetään se viimeiseksi.”


	31. Chapter 31

Oli ihmeellistä, että 60 prosenttia Funshinen henkilökunnasta oli vapaita samana iltana. Baekhyun oli luultavasti lahjonut Eunjin, jotta kaikki kutsutut voisivat osallistua tupareihin. Hän oli luvannut tehdä perjantain iltavuoron tiskaripojan kanssa, Minseok oli ollut aamulla töissä ja Jongdae vapaalla.

Tupareiden alkamisajaksi oli ilmoitettu iltayhdeksän. Baekhyun tietyistä syistä joutui liittymään seuraan myöhemmin. Minhyunie oli saapunut asunnolle jo hyvissä ajoin, hän oli auttanut Chanyeolia järjestelemään paikat kuntoon ja laittamaan pikkusuolaiset ja pullo tolkulla juomaa esille. Kim Joonmyeon oli ollut ensin hieman hämmentynyt tuparikutsusta ja sen jälkeen hermostunut, saisiko hän tyttärelleen hoitajaa illaksi, mutta onneksi lapsella oli innokkaat isovanhemmat, jotka katsoisivat hänen peräänsä sen ajan, kun isä kävisi hieman tuulettumassa. Hyung oli saapunut paikalle samaan aikaan Minseok hyungin kanssa, he olivat tulleet sisälle samalla ovenavauksella. Nopeasti he olivat ottaneet paikat olohuoneen sohvalta ja saaneet kylmät oluet käsiinsä, kiitos huomaavaisen Minhyunien. Minseok hyungin ulospäinsuuntautuneisuus kävi pelastukseksi, kasuaali small talk ei ollut mikään ongelma ja eikä ilmapiiri ehtinyt muuttua kiusaantuneeksi hyungin kysellessä Shinwadong Constructionsista.

Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloa hermostuneena. Kello oli varttia vaille iltayhdeksän, ja mitä hän tiesi, Kim Jongdae oli kellon tarkka, hän ei saapuisi paikalle minuuttiakaan myöhässä. Hyejin oli luonnollisesti hänen avecinsa, mutta kaksikon mukaan lyöttäytynyt Lu Han oli vieraista se, joka sai Yeolin tärisemään hermostuneisuudesta.

Myös Minhyun oli tavallista hermostuneempi. Hän oli meinannut jättää koko iltamat väliin sen vuoksi, ettei hän uskonut pystyvänsä olemaan porukassa mukana vain sen takia, ettei hän kuullut keskustelua. Yeol oli lopettanut sellaiset puheet heti alkuunsa. Hän oli luvannut tulkata parhaansa mukaan ja pitää huolen, ettei nuorikko tipahtaisi taustalle, vaan pysyisi yhtenä monipuolista porukkaa.

Baekhyunie oli tekstannut kymmenisen minuuttia sitten, kahvilan sulkeminen oli mennyt nurkassa kiehnäävän pariskunnan uloshäätämisen vuoksi hieman pidemmäksi ja loppusiivouksessa meni aikansa. Viesti oli kuitenkin päättänyt sanoihin ”tulen asap”, ja se riitti. Chanyeol ei halunnut, että Hyunie tekisi työnsä puolihuolimattomasti hänen kekkereidensä tähden.

Koska Chanyeol oli motkottanut Minhyunielle implantin käytöstä jo liian monta kertaa, nuorikko oli kerrankin pistänyt laitteen korvaan. Hän säpsähti tänään jotenkin entistä ärhäkämmältä kuulostavaa ovikelloa yhtä pahasti kuin nojatuolissa istuva Chanyeol. Molemmat heistä tiesivät noutajan tulleen, hetki oli käsillä. Kim Jongdae, hänen kauniimpi puoliskonsa sekä Pekingin kasvatti, Hyunien yliopistoajan pelastaja, paras ystävä Lu Han joukossaan. 

”Mene avaamaan”, Chanyeol viittoi jäykin liikkein sohvalla istuvalle Minhyunille. 

”Mene itse. Sä olet illan isäntä.”

Chanyeol irvisti nuoremmalle. Hän vihasi sitä, kun Minhyunie oli oikeassa. Hän joutui keräämään palasiksi hajonneen itsevarmuutensa, mutta sekään ei riittänyt saamaan häntä liikkeelle. Täytyi esittää vahvempaa kuin sitä oli…

Joonmyeon ja Minseok naureskelivat Chanyeolin selvälle jäykkyydelle. Seurueesta vanhin kertoi jutelleensa aikaisemmin Luhanin kanssa, hän odotti Chanyeolin näkemistä mielenkiinnolla.

Yeol marssi eteiseen liioitelluin askelin. Häntä pelotti moni asia. Ensimmäinen ja samalla pahin pelko oli, että vastassa olisi ensin enkelimäisen kauniin ja viattoman näköisen miehen tulinen oikea suora, nyrkki, joka iskostuisi hänen nenäänsä helvetillisellä, lähes yliluonnollisella voimalla, kostoksi kaikesta siitä tuskasta, jota Chanyeol oli Luhanin siiven suojasta erkaantuneelle Baekhyunielle aiheuttanut. Kohtaaminen nostatti kaikki karvat pystyyn, eikä hän tiennyt, mitä hänen oikein pitäisi miehelle sanoa? Olen pahoillani? Anteeksi?

Ovikello ehti soida toisen kerran ennen kuin Yeol sai siirrettyä kylmänhikisen kätensä lukolle ja väännettyä sen auki. Hän avasi oven, väänsi kasvonsa liian leveään, pakotettuun hymyyn ja toivotti siististi pukeutuneen kolmikon tervetulleiksi hänen matalaan majaansa. Hyejin pääsi sisälle ensimmäisenä, nainen lyhyessä, tummanpunaisessa mekossa ja korkeissa, mustissa koroissa sai tilaa herrasmiehiltä. 

Kim Jongdae katsahti Hyejiniä päästä varpaisin tutkailevaa Yeolia varoittavasti hetkeä ennen kuin väänsi kasvonsa mellevään, iloiseen ilmeeseen. Hän kätteli juhlien isäntää virallisesti ja toivotti onnea uuteen kotiin. Chanyeol naurahti hyväntuulisesti, kiitti reippaasti perään. Mitä hän oli oppinut Jongdaeta tuntemaan, hän oli kättelijä-tyyppiä, varsin muodollinen, vaikka kyseessä olisi läheinen, ikätovereiden välinen ihmissuhde. Ja hänen kauniimpi puoliskonsa vaikutti samanlaiselta, joskin astetta leikkisämmältä. Baekhyun ei ollut sellainen. Hän vihasi muodollisia tilaisuuksia ja kättelemistä, mutta päätyi toimimaan silti asiallisisesti. Oli hänelläkin käytöstavat, suurimman osan ajasta.

Chanyeol ojensi kätensä miehistä toiselle. Hentorakenteinen, hauras, mutta silti maailmaa nähnyt mies Kiinasta tapitti pitkää miestä vähintään yhtä suurin silmin kuin Yeol häntä. Hän tarttui Chanyeolin suureen käteen vasta, kun Yeol oli heilauttanut sormiaan, vihjaillakseen, mitä hän odotti. Hän esitteli itsensä muodollisesti ja yritti kuulostaa mahdollisimman vilpittömältä kertoessaan, miten paljon hän halusi pitää huolta Baekhyunista ja olla hänen rakkautensa arvoinen. Hänen äänensä tärisi puhtaasta jännityksestä ja henki haisi vahvalta alkoholilta, kiitos hermoiluun hetki sitten kumotun sojupaukun.

Mutta Luhan ei välittänyt Chanyeolin epävarmuudesta. Hän taputti pidempää rennosti olalle ja astui sisälle asuntoon Jongdaen perässä. Hän kiitti kutsusta, joskin se oli yllättänyt hänet, mutta silti.

“Kiva, että tulitte”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tiputti vähän keräämäänsä liiallista itsevarmuutta. Fake until you make it -mentaliteetti oli siinä tilassa hieman petollinen ja teki ilmapiiristä helposti kiusaantuneen. Oli parempi olla täysin oma itsensä. 

“Minseok hyung tuli jo. Lisäksi olohuoneessa on mun ystävä töistä, Kim Joonmyeon, sekä Minhyunie… hän ei kuule, mutta hän on hirvittävän utelias.”

Hyejin asteli itsevarmasti olohuoneeseen Luhan perässään. Minseok nousi ylös ja kaappasi ystävänsä tiukkaan halaukseen, vaati heti kuulla kaikki viimeisimmät juorut ja suuret uutiset. Kim Joonmyeon tutkiskeli Chanyeolin olohuoneen keskellä tapahtuvaa jälleennäkemistä hölmistyneenä ja haki Yeolia kysyvin silmin. Hyejin yritti tehdä tuttavuutta sohvan nurkassa istuvan 18-vuotiaan nuorukaisen kanssa, joka piteli olutpulloa kädessään jotenkin kiusaantuneen näköisenä. Hän ei ollut tottunut täysi-ikäisyyteen ja sen mukana tulleisiin vapauksiin.

Chanyeol naureskeli ja tavasi nuorikolle Hyejinin nimen kirjain kirjaimelta. Minhyun hymyili kiitollisena ja yritti pärjätä uusien tuttujen kanssa omin avuin, joskin hänen tuli nopeasti Yeolia ikävä. Suurin yllätys oli, kun Luhan tervehti häntä koreaksi viittoen. Itsevarmat liikkeet olivat pylläyttää myös Yeolin persiilleen.

Chanyeolin vierelle seisomaan jämähtänyt Jongdae hymyili leveästi seuratessaan kahden toisilleen tuntemattoman sulavahkoa keskustelua. “Hän deittaili yhtä Hongdaen kerhotalon ohjaajaa yliopistoaikanaan.”

“Selittää paljon”, Chanyeol naurahti ja päätyi muistelemaan, olisiko hän mahdollisesti nähnyt ne kasvot joskus aikaisemmin. Hän oli kulkenut sillä suunnalla koko vuosikymmenen ajan. Minhyun ei vaikuttanut tuntevan Luhania, mutta kerhotalon ohjaajan kyllä.

“Hän on naimississa, kaksi lasta, toinen kuuro”, Minhyun kertoi. “Nai jonkun pankkiirin jostain Soulin pohjoispuolelta. Kang Jiyong? Kang Jihoon? Joku sellainen…”

Oli kuin suuri kivi olisi pyörähtänyt sydämeltä. Chanyeol piteli rintaansa ja katsoi olohuoneeseen kertynyttä katrasta silmät vetisinä kiiluen. Ikävä kyllä mies hänen rinnallaan oli Byun Baekhyunin paras ystävä, mutta Chanyeol oli onnellinen, että hän oli päätynyt sellaiseen joukkoon.

* * *

Muutamasta oluesta kevyesti päihtyneen Chanyeolin olo tuntui yhtä absurdilta kuin hän oli kuvitellutkin sinä iltana tuntevansa. Hän ei mitenkään voinut käsittää, miten elämä oli heittänyt hänet sellaiseen porukkaan, jotka pystyivät samaistumaan hänen elämäänsä. Samassa huoneessa istui yksi eronnut mies, yksi leskeksi jäänyt, yksi kihloissa oleva, yksi, joka haaveili joskus saavansa sormuksen, yksi, joka ei halunnut naimisiin. Yksi, joka oli maksanut asuntolainansa kunniakkaasti pois, yksi, joka painoi duunia maksaakseen lainaansa, ja monta, jotka lyhentelivät opintolainojaan ja koittivat saada varansa riittämään myös vuokraan ja ruokaan.

Baekhyun saapui innokkaan keskustelun täyttämään asuntoon raskain askelin. Hän pysähtyi olohuoneen oviaukolle ja jäi seuraamaan rentoa keskustelua, jota tilassa käytiin. 

Minhyun huomasi paikalle saapuneen miehen ensimmäisenä. Hän tönäisi vieressään istuvaa Chanyeolia ja heilautti päätään kohti vaaleatukkaista. Chanyeol pahoitteli joutuvansa irrottautumaan mukavasta keskustelusta ja käänsi huomionsa tummakasvoiseen Baekhyuniin, joka kiristeli leukojaan kuin pidätellen haukotusta.

“Teillä näyttää olevan kivaa”, Baekhyun sanoi, kuulostaen paljon poissaolevammalta kuin kukaan huoneessa olevista olisi osannut odottaa. Hän suoristi itseään ja vilkuili kaksiovisen makuuhuoneen suuntaan. Hän vaikutti niin kovin haluavan pistää pötkölleen, oikaista selkäänsä edes hetkeksi.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän yritti houkutella poikaystäväänsä muiden seuraan, mutta Baekhyun peruutti askeleen ja heilautti kättään. 

Chanyeol loi Jongdaeen kysyvän katseen. Ikätoveri yritti lukea tilannetta hiprakanhuuruisin silmin, mutta hänkään ei osannut siltä seisomalta sanoa, miksi Baekhyun vaikutti niin väsyneeltä. Rankka päivä oli kaikkien ensimmäinen ehdotus.

“Käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet”, Baekhyun sanoi, muttei ottanut askeltakaan. Hän piti katseensa häntä olohuoneen toisesta päästä silmäilevässä Luhanissa ja virnisti puolittain. Hänen silmiensä katse tyhjeni, ja hän kääntyi kannoillaan, kulkeakseen kohti makuuhuoneen pariovea. 

Luhan käänsi vakavoituneet kasvonsa kohti Chanyeolia. Hän koitti hymyillä, ettei kukaan huolestuisi. Mutta hänen kätensä kertoivat Yeolille jotain olennaista. _“Mene perään, jotain on kai sattunut.”_

Chanyeol nousi penkistä, tuntien Minhyunien katseen selässään. Yeol ei vilkaissutkaan taakseen, marssi vain makuuhuoneeseen, rynnistäen sisään. Hän älähti nähdessään Baekhyunin istuvan sängyllä yläkroppa paljaana, pidellen valkoista t-paitaa käsissään. 

Chanyeol pisti oven hiljaa kiinni perässään ja käveli varovasti kohti Baekhyunia. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, jalat tärisivät. Hänen melkein pelotti sillä tavalla hiippailla ja työntää itsensä väkisin toisen seuraan. Hänellä oli enemmänkin kokemusta pahan olon seuraamisesta kaukaa, pysyä erossa tilanteista, jotka voisivat aiheuttaa lisää mielipahaa. Minyeonie oli ollut sellainen. Pitänyt kaiken sisällään ja itkenyt salaa, kun hän luuli, ettei kukaan nähnyt. Baekhyun ei ollut sellainen. Kaikki näkivät, mitä vastaan hän sisällään taisteli ja miten riippuvainen hän tuesta oli. Hänen rinnallaan oli aina ollut joku. Ja nyt oli Chanyeolin vuoro.

Baekhyun vilkaisi viereensä astuneeseen Chanyeoliin ja tuhahti typertyneenä. Hän pyyhki silmiään ja niiskaisi kovaäänisesti, yrittäen naurahtaa perään kuin tunnelmaa keventääkseen.

Chanyeol istui miehen vierelle ja hapuili sormillaan Baekhyunin kättä. “Jaksatko tulla meidän seuraan vai häädänkö kaikki pihalle?”

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin sormiin ja puristi hellästi. Chanyeolilla ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä se tarkoitti.

“Mitä on tapahtunut?” hän kysyi, kun hiljaisuus ympärillä alkoi käydä ahdistavaksi. Viimeiset pari kuukautta oli saanut lähes kaikki unohtamaan, että Byun Baekhyun kärsi kroonisesta vitutuksesta, mutta tämäniltainen käytös ei kielinyt tavanomaisesta kyrpä otsassa kulkemisesta.

“Väsyttääkö? Tappelitko jonkun kanssa?” Chanyeol kysyi, tietäen kysymystensä skaalan olevan rajummanpuoleinen. Ehkä turhankin.

“Kuulin tänään jotain, mistä kaikki muut ovat tietäneet jo päiväkausia”, Baekhyun sanoi ja aulki silmänsä. Hän hieroi kasvojaan ja tuhahteli typertyneenä ennen kuin älähti silmät raivosta välkähtäen. “Mä en voi uskoa, että multa pimitetään jotain olennaista tietentahtoen.”

Chanyeol ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin kurtistaa kulmiaan vaaleatukkaisen sanoille? 

“Kim Jongdae, se per—”

Chanyeol hieraisi Baekhyunia kämmenselästä ja hyssytteli häntä. Puheensorina olohuoneessa oli luultavasti tarpeeksi kova peittämään Baekhyunin tiukat sanat, mutta häm ei halunnut ottaa sitä riskiä, että joku osapuolista kiskaisisi palkokasvin nenäänsä ja aiheuttaisi yleistä hämmennystä. Ei hänen asunnossaan.

“Funshine myllätään uusiksi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puristi oikeassa kädessä olevaa t-paitaa rystyset valkoisina. “Eikä kenelläkään heistä ole ollut tarpeeksi munaa kertoa sitä mulle päin kasvoja. Jos Jiwonie ei olisi lipsauttanut sitä, mä luultavasti olisin saanut kuulla siitä vasta, kun kävelisin uudistettuun kahvilaan.”

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän oli unohtanut hengittää kuunnellessaan Baekhyunia, mutta kivi vierähti sydämeltä, kun puheet saivat hänet olettamaan, ettei kyse ollut potkuista tai muusta vastaavasta.

“Mua ei kiinnostaisi katsella niiden kahden naamaa tällä hetkellä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän veti kätensä poisYeolin kädestä ja venytti itseään sen verran, että hän sai tartuttua tyynyn alla olevaan kauluspaitaan, jota hän yöpaitana tapasi pitää. Hän veti vaatteen ylleen ja napitti kaksi nappia. Sitten hänen voimansa katosivat jälleen.

“Ystäviä”, Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. “Sellaisia ystäviä he ovat.”

Chanyeol virnisti myötätuntoisesti. Häntäkin alkoi kiinnostaa, mitä kollegat olivat Baekhyunista oikein ajatelleet. Olivatko he jättäneet kertomatta, koska pelkäsivät hänen reaktioaan? Vai oliko kyse inhimillisestä erehdyksestä, unohduksesta? Ehkä Eunji oli kieltänyt levittämästä epävirallista tietoa, joka kääntyi tiskaripojan mielessä faktaperäiseksi asiaksi? Juttuun olisi varmasti jokin selitys, mutta Chanyeol ei, rehellisesti sanottuna, halunnut sekaantua siihen.

“Haluatko, että lopetan nämä kekkerit tähän paikkaan?” hän kysyi.

“Älä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsoi Yeoliin paljon lempeämmin. Se lämmitti sydäntä. “Istun tässä hetken, tulen sitten seuraan. En halua jäädä paitsi tästä illasta, koska tuparit vaikuttanee olevan sulle tärkeät. Räyhään Kimeille myöhemmin.”

Chanyeol ei voinut estää matalan naurun karkaamista. Baekhyun naurahti, väsyneesti, mutta kuitenkin, ja väänsi suupielensä (ehkä osaksi väkinäiseen) hymyyn.

“Saanko tulla flanellihousuissa?” hän kysyi.

“Saat. Näytät hyvältä Hyejinin rinnalla”, Chanyeol naurahti ja virnisteli naisen ylipukeutumiselle. Toki hän oli otettu, että hän oli nähnyt Yeolin pirskeet tarpeeksi hyväksi syyksi laittautua viimeisen päälle.

“Me odotetaan sua. Luhanilla on ikävä sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suukotti nopeasti Baekhyunin poskea. 

“Eikö sulla ole?”

“On”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja antoi rehellisten tunteiden näkyä hänen kasvoillaan. Häntä sattui nähdä Baekhyun niin kipeänä, kun hän joutui pitämään tuohtuneisuutensa aisällään vain sen tähden, ettei hän pilaisi kaikkien iltaa. Chanyeol arvosti, ettei Hyunie alkanut riehumaan, mutta ei sellainen itsensä hillitseminen vaikuttanut kovin helpolta tehtävältä.

“Mene jo. Kaikki miettivät varmasti, mihin jäit”, Baekhyun naurahti ja työnsi Yeolin pois sängyn laidalta. Hän jatkoi paitansa napittamista ja etsi katseellaan flanellihousuja, jotka hän oli satavarmasti jättänyt sängylle lojumaan.

Chanyeol veti siniset ruutupöksyt vaatekaapista ja heitti ne Baekhyunille. Hän käveli ulos makuuhuoneesta, mutta ei pystynyt sulkemaan ovea kokonaan ihan heti. Hän jäi seuraamaan ovenraosta, miten Hyunie kuljetti sormiaan vaaleissa kutreissaan, huokaisi raskaasti ja nosti katseensa korkeuksiin, pyytäen hiljaa anteeksi tekemiään syntiä, kaikkia niitä pahoja sanoja, joita hän oli kehdannut edes ajatella ja lupasi yrittää olla entistä parempi Byun Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol veti oven mahdollisimman hiljaa kiinni ja koitti piilottaa haikeutensa mahdollisimman hyvin leveän hymynsä taakse. Hän vihasi kantaa huolta toisesta, kun hänessä itsessäkin oli tarpeeksi. Mutta samalla hän ymmärsi, että sellainen huoli kertoi vain vahvoista tunteista, aidosta rakkaudesta.


	32. Chapter 32

Olo oli ollut kummallisen tyyni ja rauhallinen puoli yhdeksään asti tammikuisena tiistai-iltana. Kun asunnon ovi kävi, tummat myrskypilvet nousivat ylle yhdessä rykäyksessä. Jo pelkästään ulko-oven kiinni pamahtaminen tavanomaisen, hennon kolahduksen sijaan riitti kääntämään tunnelman ylösalaisin.

Baekhyun potki kengät jalastaan ja riisui talvitakin itsekseen ähisten ja puhisten. Tuntui olevan melko savotta siitä tupinasta päätellen. Puoliksi mutistut kirosanat eivät jääneet olohuoneen sohvalla istuvalta Chanyeolilta kuulematta.

Raskaan työpäivän lisäksi aamun koko henkilöstölle pidetyssä henkilökuntapalaverissa istuneen Baekhyunin kasvot olivat väsyneemmät kuin aikoihin. Mies oli hehkunut kuukausia, mutta tänään hänessä oli pilkahdus sitä samaa, johon Chanyeol oli törmännyt ensi kerran Junggun kirjastolla. Hän näki edessään sen miehen, joka oli mulkoillut häntä alta kulmiensa vedäytyttyään kirjaston perimmäiseen nojatuoliin kovakantisen romaanin kera.

Chanyeol laski kädessään pitelemänsä kirjan syliinsä ja katsoi poikaystäväänsä hämmentyneenä. Hän ei ehtinyt edes kysyä, mistä oikein tuuli, kun vaaleatukkaisen suusta alkoi tipahdella painavasanaista tekstiä, kriittisiä sanoja työpaikkaansa kohtaan. Miten liikkeen johto oli päättänyt pidentää kahvilan aukioloaikoja, laajentaa valikoimaa ja palkata liian vähän työvoimaa lisääntyneisiin tunteihin nähden. Isompi menu tarkoitti enemmän tavaraa ja tilaa oli ennestäänkin rajallisesti; mihin he purkaisivat kaiken tarvittavan vai pitäisikö kuormapäiviä lisätä, ettei kaapissa pyörisi niin paljoa tavaraa kerralla. Kuka hoitaisi toimistohommat, jos Eunjin piti samalla tehdä käytännön töitä ja perehdyttää kolmea uutta työntekijää. Kenen hommiksi jäisi tehdä rouva päällikön kesken jääneet duunit ja millä käsillä, kun omatkin olivat kiinni espressokoneessa. Miksi vitussa sekin Luhan muutti takaisin Pekingiin, kun hänkin olisi voinut tehdä hienon uran Funshinessä ja yletä päälliköksi asti. Eunji oli taitava, mutta Luhan oli kymmenen kertaa taitavampi, jos puhuttiin yrityksen pyörittämisestä.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa avoimeen kovakantiseen. Koreankieliset merkit kulkivat silmissä, mutta aivot eivät pystyneet prosessoimaan sanaakaan, kun Baekhyunin tulenkatkuiset sanat kulkivat korvista sisään. Mies, joka ei ollut voinut puhua suutansa puhtaaksi palvellessaan asiakkaita, oli pitänyt kaiken kiukun ja raivon Funshinen uudistuksista sisällään, ja nyt se purkautui, ehkä osin tahattoman rajusti, eikä arvon kollegat jääneet paitsi ryöpytyksestä. Jongdae oli ilmeisesti ärsyttänyt ikätoveriaan kovin, heittänyt bensaa liekkeihin, kun hän sai osakseen sellaista palautetta, että melkein hirvitti kuunnella. Muutenkin Baekhyun oli pitänyt kaikkia työtovereitaan suunnilleen pettureina, kun hän oli jäänyt paitsi henkilökuntakokouksen esityslistasta ja muutenkin informaatiokatkos vaikutti olevan suurin piirtein maailmanloppu. Oli turhaa kai edes yrittää vakuuttaa sen olevan todennäköisesti vain vahinko ja kasa väärinkäsityksiä.

Chanyeol pisti kirjanmerkin aukeaman väliin ja läpsäytti 300-sivuisen kovakantisen kiinni. Hän nosti jalat pois rahilta ja nousi seisomaan, luoden raivosta kihisevään poikaystäväänsä kyseenalaistavan katseen. Yksi, huonetta järisyttävä älähdys riitti hiljentämään alati lyhyemmän suusta valuvat, raa’at ja sensuroimattomat sanat.

”Vedäpä henkeä ja mieti, sanoisitko samat sanat päin Jongdaen tai muiden asianomaisten kasvoja. Tuskin hänkään muuttuvasta tilanteesta kovin nauttii”, Chanyeol parahti ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Hän olisi voinut kulkea Baekhyunin ohitse, mutta hän päätti kiertää hänet, antaakseen hänelle omaa tilaa vähän rauhoittua. Hän käveli kirjaansa puristaen makuuhuoneeseen, vetäen oven kiinni perässään. Hän ei kuitenkaan sulkenut sitä kokonaan, vaan päätyi vilkaisemaan vielä ovenraosta, mitä olohuoneessa oikein tapahtui.

Baekhyun rojahti keskelle sohvaa ja nojasi käsillä polviinsa. Hän suki tukkaansa ja kiroili tasaisin väliajoin, mutta veti kuitenkin henkeä. Ehkä vähän häpeissään sellaisesta eskaloituneesta kiihtyneisyydestä. Kireä ilme miehen kasvoilla kertoi, ettei hän ollut millään muotoa innoissaan työpaikkansa tulevista muutoksista. Ja Chanyeol ymmärsi sen. Hän vain toivoi, että Baekhyun olisi osannut käsitellä asiat muutenkin kuin sellaisen turhanpäiväisen manaamisen kautta, mikä vain pahoitti kaikkien mielen.

Baekhyun kaivoi puhelimen verkkareiden taskusta ja silmäili sitä hetken aikaa nenäänsä nyrpistellen. Kapistus lensi sohvapöydälle, iskusta lähtenyt kumahdus soi tilassa vielä pitkään, osaksi rinnakkain puoliksi sylkäistyn kirosanan kanssa. ”Vittu. Vitun vittu.”

Chanyeol veti makuuhuoneen oven kokonaan kiinni, mahdollisimman hiljaa. Ristiriitaisin, sekavin tuntein hän siirtyi pedatulle sängylle ja etsi mukavan asennon, avaten kirjan merkatulta aukeamalta. Kuitenkin hänen katseensa ja mielensä pysyi suljetussa ovessa ja ennen kaikkea siinä, mitä sen takana oli. Sydän halusi mennä ja halata miestä, rutistaa kaiken sen kiukun pois, mutta järjen mielestä oli parempi antaa Hyunien purkaa vitutuksensa johonkin muuhun kuin häneen. Häntä sattui kuunnella sellaista mielipuolista leukojen louskutusta, varsinkin, kun hän uskalsi väittää, ettei hän tarkoittanut puoliakaan niistä solvauksista, joita Jongdae tai työpaikka ja päättäjät olivat saaneet osakseen.

Ilmapiiri oli tyyntynyt hieman, mutta tilassa oli vielä painostava tunnelma. Chanyeol laski katseensa viimein sylissään olevaan romaaniin, koitti palata takaisin siihen maailmaan, jonka sivuille painetut sanat olivat hänelle luoneet. Mutta hänen korvansa kuuntelivat vielä sitä todellisuutta, odottivat tarkkaavaisina, milloin pamahtaisi uudelleen. Oli se hetki, jolloin oli kuin tornadon keskellä, siinä myrskyn silmässä, jossa olisi tyyntä ja liian hiljaista, hetki, joka kestäisi niin kauan, että sitä haaveili jo rajuilman väistyneen, vain tajutakseen, että se myllytys alkaisi pian uudelleen.

Meni viitisentoista minuuttia, kun keittiöstä alkoi kuulua astioiden kilinää ja jääkaappi avautui. Chanyeol hymyili kuunnellessaan hiljaista, paljon rauhallisempaa liikuskelua kolmion toisesta päästä. Hän käänsi sivua ja rentoutui, koittaen sulkea itsensä maailmalta, johon kuului mikroaaltouunin tasaista huminaa ja iltauutisten vaimeaääninen, mutta selkeä juonto.

* * *

Makuuhuoneen ovi avautui viiden yli iltakymmenen. Chanyeol havahtui ajankuluun vasta silloin ja vilkaisi nolona yöpöydällä olevaa digitaalikelloa ja omaa vaatetustaan – hän oli edelleen täysissä pukeissa. Pariovista molemmin käsin kiinni pitelevä Baekhyun ei ollut. Hän oli hyljännyt verkkarinsa, hupparinsa, seisoi nyt vain t-paidassa ja boksereissa, valmiina astumaan kamarin puolelle, alkaakseen nukkumaan. Kaikki muiden huoneiden valot oli sammutettu, tv pistetty kiinni ja uniset silmätkin melkein kokonaan.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kuin liikahtaa tarttuakseen viereisellä paikalla lojuvaan valkoiseen kauluspaitaan – joka yöpaidan virkaa tapasi toimittaa – kun Baekhyun asteli päättäväisesti sänkyä kohti. Hän kellahti omalle paikalleen, mutta lyöttäytyi nopeasti Yeolin kylkeen ja kietoi kätensä omistavasti hänen ympärilleen. Hän painoi päänsä vasten collegekankaalla peitettyä rintakehää. Normaalisti hän olisi pistänyt silmät kiinni, mutta nyt ne pysyivät auki.

Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat puhtaasta huolesta hänen seuratessa mietteissään pysyvää Baekhyunia. Ote hänen ympärillään oli tiukka, sormet puristivat pitkähihaisen paidan paksua kangasta kuin ne eivät olisi halunneet päästää irti enää laisinkaan. Ilmassa leijui ajatus, anteeksipyyntö, mutta ympäröivä hiljaisuus oli liian vahva saadakseen sen tulemaan ulos suusta.

Chanyeol silitti Baekhyunin selkää rauhalliseen tahtiin. Hän oli onnellinen, ettei Baekhyun ollut lähtenyt asunnolleen, vaikka hän olisi voinut tehdä niinkin. Hän suukotti pienesti miehen otsaa ja hymyili nolostuneen, lähes ujon katsekontaktin syntyessä. Baekhyun ei kehdannut katsoa häntä silmiin kuin sekunnin, pari. Hän päätyi etsimään paremman asennon ja päästämään suustaan tukahdetun huokaisun. Hän ei pystynyt rentoutumaan, vaikka hän kuinka yritti.

Chanyeol ei halunnut Baekhyunin luulevan hänen olevan vihainen. Hän ei ollut. Baekhyunilla oli yhtä lailla oikeus omiin tunteisiinsa, vaikka niiden käsittelemistavoissa oli hieman kehitettävää. Mutta sellainen räjähdysherkkyys kuului hänen persoonaansa, ja Yeol hyväksyi sen. Hän ei vain halunnut sotkea itseään siihen, tai saavan tilannetta äitymään pahemmaksi osaksi hallitsemattomilla solvauksilla.

Jo pelkästään se, että Yeol ajatteli kaiken olevan okei, riitti hälventämään huoneeseen Hyunien mukana leijuneita myrskypilviä. Muutaman minuutin paijaamisen ja hentojen hymyjen viljelemisen jälkeen Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja sulki viimein jo varmasti kivistävät silmänsä. Hän kaivautui entistä hanakammin Yeolin syleilyyn ja rentoutui kokonaan, antaen kaikkien jännitteidensä raueta siihen paikkaan.

Chanyeol suukotti miehen otsaa uudemman kerran ja päätti antaa hänelle puoli tuntia aikaa käsitellä päivän mielipiteitä aiheuttavia tapahtumia, samalla, kun hän sukeltaisi vielä hetkeksi kesken jääneen romaanin värikkääseen maailmaan.

* * *

Ruokapöydän ääressä istuva Baekhyun roikotti päätään taaksepäin varsin kivistävän näköisesti ja irvisteli itsekseen. Hän hieroi ohimoitaan ja mutisi itsekseen, miten hänen täytyisi jaksaa mennä töihin ja olla siellä jonakin, vaikka eilinen kiehahdus olikin purkanut pahimman järkytyksen Funshinen tulevaisuudesta.

Chanyeol astui Baekhyunin taakse ja laski kätensä hänen kivikoville hartioille. Mies voihkaisi hieronnan aiheuttamasta tuskallisesta nautinnosta ja yritti pitää silmiään väkisin auki. Hartioita moukaroivat kädet pakottivat toisen niistä sulkeutumaan kokonaan ja toinenkin oli niin sirrillään, että sieltä tuskin mitään näki.

”Syö, rakas. Aamiaisesi on kesken”, Chanyeol naurahti ja pysäytti tuskanparkaisuja aiheuttavan hieromisen. Baekhyunin silmät avautuivat, pää pysyi kallistettuna taaksepäin ja katsoivat suoraan Yeolia silmiin.

”En mä pysty”, hän huokaisi ja siirsi kätensä kaurapuurokulhon reunalta Yeolin niskaan. Lämpimät sormet ihollaan tuntiessaan Yeolin suupielet kääntyivät hentoon hymyyn.

”Eikö voitaisi pitää ihan vain omaa lomaa tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi, pistäen peliin kaiken charminsa. Hänen äänensä madaltui sitä mukaa, mitä viekkaammaksi hänen ilmeensä muuttui. ”Voitaisiin pyöriä sängyssä koko päivä… keksittäisiin varmasti jotain tekemistä.”

”Mä en harrasta rokulipäiviä”, Chanyeol pahoitteli, vaikka hänen täytyi myöntää, että ehdotus oli houkutteleva. Miten paljon hän olisikaan halunnut kuluttaa päivänsä tunnit käymällä läpi vaaleatukkaisen iholta jokaisen neliösentin, mutta niskaan hengitti myös lyhentämätön asuntolaina, ja Shinwadong Constructionsilla oli muutenkin hälinä päällä. Palaveria pukkasi ja uusia rakennusneuvotteluita käytiin parhaillaan.

Baekhyun palasi asialliseen istuma-asentoon ja mulkoili jo vallan jäähtynyttä aamupuuroaan. Kaurapuuro oli pehmeää, notkeaa, lähes samettista, päälle oli aseteltu kolmen puolitettua mansikkaa ja muuan pensasmustikka kyytipojaksi, mutta silti mies tuntui katsovan sitä kuin annos olisi jankiksi keitettyä, harmaata laastia, joka tarttuisi kurkkuun ja pistäisi yökkäyttämään.

”Mä en vain pidä tästä yhtään”, Baekhyun murahti ja hieroi valmiiksi punaisia kasvojaan. ”Tällä” hän tarkoitti Funshinen uudistettua liiketoimintasuunnitelmaa, joka pitäisi kahvilan auki aamuseitsemästä puoleenyöhön, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että aamu- ja iltavuoron lisäksi tulisi yksi vuoro lisää. Uusiin työaikoihin tottuminen ottaisi aikansa eikä Baekhyun pitänyt muutoksista, sen Yeol oli huomannut. Funshine saisi uutta verta värikkääseen työntekijäkatraaseensa, ja uusien kollegoiden kanssa työskentelemään oppiminen stressasi Baekhyunia selvästi. Uudet kahvilatyöntekijät saattaisivat kääntyä kannoillaan, kun Baekhyun kiehahtaisi ensi kerran. Tai mitä sitten, jos hänellä ei ollutkaan ketään ympärillä, kun hän tarvitsi rauhoittelua tuntemiltaan ihmisiltä… hän joutuisi käsittelemään vitutuksensa yksin.

Chanyeolin mielestä olisi hyvä, jos Hyunie osaisi hallita varsin helposti leimahtavaa kiukkuaan ihan itsekseen. Hän ei tietenkään vähätellyt sitä turvaverkostoa, joka miehen rinnalla oli pysynyt jo vuosia. Yeol ei voinut kuin toivoa, että mies oppisi taidon ajan kanssa, vaikka kantapään kautta. Hän kuitenkin toivoi, ettei hänestä tulisi sellaista tunteensa tukahduttavaa, turtaa ja läpinäkyvää, kuten hänestä oli tullut.

Baekhyun tarttui lusikkaan uudemman kerran Yeolin herkeämättömän katseen alla. Tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan hän söi, kuin siihen pakotettu pikkulapsi, vaikka kaurapuuro oli vaaleatukkaisen omista käsistä.

”Mietin vain, miten meidän käy, jos asiakkaat eivät löydäkään perille iltamyöhään. Onko mitään järkeä pitää liikettä auki neljää iltatuntia, jos paikat eivät täyty? Typeräkin ymmärtää, millaisen loven se liikkeen tuloihin tekee”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja nojasi vasempaan käteensä. Hän tökki kaurapuuroa lusikalla ja nyrpisteli nenäänsä minkä ehti, vaikka tuoksu oli taivaallinen.

”Eiköhän kaikki riskit ole otettu huomioon uutta liiketoimintasuunnitelmaa rakentaessa. Ne eivät ole mitään hetken mielijohteita”, Chanyeol sanoi ja virnisti puolittain perään, kun Baekhyunin ilme oli muuttunut nyrpeästä en-halua-myöntää-mutta-olet-oikeassa -ilmeeseen.

”Niin kai sitten. En siltikään pidä tästä.”

Chanyeol pörrötti muotoilematonta hiuspehkoa ja suukotti miestä vielä kevyesti poskelle ennen kuin pisti puvuntakkinsa kiinni ja ilmoitti lähtevänsä sorvin ääreen.

”Tuletko illalla?” hän kysyi, raskimatta irrottaa katsettaan jälleen ajatuksiinsa sulkeutuneesta miehestään. Isoja asioita kelaileva ja uudistusten hullunmyllyyn astumisesta stressaava Baekhyun ei meinannut kuulla kysymystä, Yeol joutui toistamaan sen uudelleen.

”Tulen”, Baekhyun älähti, kuulostaen tahattoman hajamieliseltä. Yeol hipaisi vielä häntä nopeasti poskesta ja hymyili hennosti perään. Kaikesta suunnattomasta ärtymyksestä huolimatta Baekhyun suli asteella, kahdella ja valahti veteläksi. Eivät ne silmät kauaa rakkaudesta tuikkineet, mutta Chanyeol oli kiitollinen, että edes niinkin pienen hetken. Kunhan Hyunie olisi taas puheväleissä ystäviensä kanssa ja käsitellyt asiat perinpohjaisesti (ja toivottavasti pyytänyt anteeksi myös heiltä eikä pelkästään jumalalta, johon hän oli taas kovasti viime aikoina joutunut ottamaan yhteyttä), ehkä hänen sydämensä kevenisi sen verran, että hän voisi taas hehkua omalla, kauniilla tavallaan.

”Mene, Park”, Baekhyun visersi nojatessaan ruokapöydän puisen tuolin kovaan selkänojaan rintakehällään. Rystyset valkoisina hän puristi kiinni tuolista ja seurasi huultaan purren, miten Yeol poistui keittiöstä, kävellen ensin ohi oviaukosta, törmäten seinään ja painelemaan nolostuneena eteiseen asti.

”Tienaa paljon rahaa, jos joskus satunkin ottamaan loparit. Millä me sitten eletään~” Baekhyun virnisteli keittiöstä. Puurokulho kilisi lusikan osuessa posliiniseen pintaan, mutta nielty yökkäys kertoi, ettei maistunut, vaikka sitä kuinka yritti itseään huijata.

Chanyeol pysähtyi eteiseen ilmeettömin kasvoin. Hän oli 90 prosenttisen varma, että puheet Hyunien elättämisestä olivat pelkkä vitsi, mutta silti ajatus yhteisestä taloudesta sai hänen mielialansa pirstoutumaan. Hänellä oli kontollaan jo melkoinen taakka, hän ei aikonut kasata siihen enempää painolastia. Hän ei halunnut olla mikään perheenpää, joka elätti jokaisen talouteen kuuluvan myymällä sielunsa työnteolle ja repimällä kaiken selkänahastaan. Hän halusi olla oma yksilönsä, oman taloutensa herra, jolla olisi vierellään yhtä vahva yksilö, kumppani, joka ei odottaisi häneltä mitään muuta kuin pyynteetöntä, puhdasta rakkautta.

”Et kai sä nyt lopareita ottaisi… olette rakentaneet Funshinesta yhden alueen suosituimmista kahviloista…”

”Tähän asti”, Baekhyun tuhahti, mutta jatkoi kevyemmin. ”Soul on pullollaan kahviloita ja mä—”

”Vihaat kahvia”, Chanyeol tupisi itsekseen, arvellen ettei Hyunie olisi ehkä kuullut, mutta hän oli väärässä. Edellisenä iltana tutuksi tulleet myrskypilvet nousivat ylle kuin tyhjästä. Yeol nielaisi hermostuneena, kun tunnelma oli muuttunut silmänräpäyksessä.

”Olen pätevä työssäni! On mullakin ammattiylpeyteni”, Baekhyun parkui keittiöstä ja työnsi puurokulhon kauemmas itsestään. Chanyeol kuunteli keittiöstä kantautuvia sanoja leukojaan kiristellen. Hän mietti hetken, täytyisikö pyytää anteeksi, mutta mitä sitä faktoja kieltämään.

”Pidä kiva päivä töissä, herra arkkitehti.”

Chanyeol laittoi kengät jalkaan, otti villakangastakin naulakosta mukaansa ja paineli ulos asunnosta itsekseen irvistellen. Hän halusi ymmärtää, halusi niin kovasti, mutta oli myönnettävä, että Baekhyunin sanat satuttivat aina välillä. Ehkä hän ei tehnyt sitä tahallaan, mutta silti. Hän oli aavistanut miehen olevan hankala (persoonallinen) tapaus, ja hän oli ottanut sen riskin edetessään hänen kanssaan. Mutta rajansa olivat hänelläkin. Jos hän ei jaksaisi sellaista, hän mielummin luopuisi kuin kestäisi sellaista ikuisuuksiin. Hän ei suostuisi elämään enää varjossa. Ei enää.


	33. Chapter 33

Funshinen tiskin takana seisova Eunji tervehti liikkeeseen astuvaa Chanyeolia iloisella äänellä. Chanyeol kumarsi puolimuodolliseen tapaan ja kyseli Baekhyunia, jonka lauantainen työvuoro oli määrä loppua kymmenisen minuutin kuluttua.

“Hän lähti jo”, Eunji sanoi, pahoitellen. Keittiön hiljaisuudesta päätellen hän oli jäänyt yksin töihin, odottamaan iltavuorolaisia, jotka päästäisivät hänet kotiin. Pojat eivät olleet ilmeisesti vielä lipuneet esiin pukuhuoneen puolelta. He taisivat olla tunnollisia työaikojensa suhteen.

Chanyeol irvisti itselleen. Sen siitä sai, kun oli liikkeellä mitään ilmoittamatta. Hän ei ollut tavannut poikaystääväänsä moneen päivään ja ikävä alkoi jo olla. Hän oli yrittänyt tavoitella miestä tekstiviestein jo aamusella, mutta ilmeisesti luuri oli kiinni tai ainakin lentokonetilassa, kun viestit eivät muuttuneet luetuiksi, vaikka hän sitä kuinka toivoi.

“Tiedätkö, minne päin hän lähti?” Chanyeol kysyi, silmät toiveikkuudesta tuikkien.

“Myeongdongiin. Kertoi menevänsä kotiin apteekin kautta.”

Chanyeol värähti sanat kuullessaan. Huoli poikaystävän hyvinvoinnista nousi heti päälle. Oliko Baekhyunie sairas? Kenties loukannut itsensä?

Eunji naurahti hellän myötätuntoisesti seuratessaan Chanyeolin kalpeaksi valahtavia kasvoja. Hän tiesi ihan selvästi enemmän kuin hän antoi ymmärtää.

“Passitin hänet ostamaan vitamiineja. Hän vaikuttaa taas niin nuutuneelta. Etkö syötä häntä tarpeeksi hyvin?”

“Hän on tarpeeksi iso huolehtimaan itse itsestään”, Chanyeol mutisi, lähinnä itsekseen, mutta mietti kyllä, olisiko hänen pitänyt pitää Hyuniesta parempaa huolta? Ei kuulunut hänen tapohinsa muistutella aikuselle ihmiselle järkevistä ateriaväleistä ja verensokeritasapainosta. Luulisi, että niinkin paljon elämää nähnyt osaisi jo itse kuunnella kroppaansa ja sen tarpeita.

Chanyeol kiitti naista tiedosta ja poistui kahvilasta ostamatta mitään. Ovi helähti kiinni hänen takanaan ja kumahti jotenkin häiritsevällä tavalla. Yeol toivoi, ettei Baekhyun vältellyt häntä ja vaatinut Eunjia puhumaan puolestaan. He olivat jatkaneet eri osoitteisiin hieman kireissä tunnelmissa, mitä sitä kieltämään. Funshinen uudistukset ottivat koville, henkisesti että fyysisesti, eikä Baekhyun tuntunut pääsevän irti työasioista edes vapaa-ajalla. Ei ollut mikään ihme, ettei ruoka maistunut sellaisia asioita kelatessa…

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa kohti Myeongdongia ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän oli tullut kävelemällä, kerrankin ajatellut nauttia apostolinkyydistä ja raikkaasta, talvisesta iltapäivästä, ajatellen, ettei hänen täytynyt käydä pikkuostaria kauempana. Nyt talsittavaa tulisi useita kilometrejä, ellei hän sitten palaisi kotiin ja hakisi kaaraa alle.

Aurinko paistoi lämpimästi pilvenraosta ja maalasi maisemat näteiksi, joten Yeol otti sen merkkinä ja päätti kävellä. Ehkä hän törmäisi Baekhyuniin matkan varrella.

* * *

Chanyeol muisti nopeasti, miksi hän ei liikkunut Myeongdongissa viikonloppuisin siihen aikaan. Joka paikka oli täynnä miljöötä ihastelevia turisteja ja kovaäänisiä paikallisia nuoria. Ei siinä mitään, mutta kävelymatka oli ollut mukavan seesteinen taustalle valuvasta liikenteen äänistä huolimatta. Ajatukset olivat selkiytyneet siinä tallustellessa ja hän oli yltynyt hieman jo haaveilemaan, miten hän voisi iltapäivän Baekhyunien kanssa viettää. Jos Hyunie edes halusi lyöttäytyä hänen kylkeensä. Jos ei, hän joutuisi tyytymään ylhäiseen yksinäisyyteen. Minhyunie ei ollut kaivannut seuraa eikä hänkään halunnut tuputtautua nuorikon seuraan väkisin. Pieni toivonpilkahdus kävi mielessä, ehkä Minhyun oli viimein löytänyt itselleen ikäisensä seuraa. Vaikka Minhyun oli hänen paras ja ehkä ainoa ystävänsä, hän oli silti koko kymmenen vuoden ajan tuntenut olevansa enemmänkin kuin isoveli hänelle, ja hän oli aina odottanut, milloin hän löytäisi jonkun muun, jonka kanssa elää ja jakaa kaikki nuoruuden mukana tuomat elämänkokemukset, jotka Yeol itse oli elänyt jo vuosikymmen sitten.

Ostoskeskuksen kukkakaupassa ei ollut asiakkaita. Chanyeol peitti pettymyksensä, hän oli toivonut näkevänsä Baekhyunin ihastelemassa luonnon kauneutta pienen liikkeen syövereissä. Tiskin takana seisoi mustatukkainen, vanhempi nainen, jota Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt. Hän tiesi, ettei Hyejin ollut töissä tänään. Kimin pariskunta oli karauttanut Jejun saarelle viettämään ihanaa pitkää viikonloppua. Jongdae oli kehuskellut suunnitelmistaan jo Yeolin tupareissa. Jutustelu oli kehittynyt mukavaksi keskusteluksi Jejun nähtävyyksistä ja sen monipuolisuudesta kaupunkilomakohteeksi. Matkustuskärpänen oli puraissut häntäkin, oli pakko myöntää.

Apteekissakaan ei ollut vanhuspariskuntaa kummempia asiakkaita. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja mietti kovasti, olisiko Baekhyunie voinut kiertää kotiin toista reittiä vai oliko Eunji todella sumuttanut häntä vaaleatukkaisen sijainnista. Hän päätti kuitenkin kiertää koko ostarin, ei hänellä ollut muutakaan tekemistä sillä hetkellä. Ehkä hän hairahtuisi ja löytäisi inspiraation ikkunashoppailla. Hän totesi mielessään tarvitsevansa kyllä uudet silmälasit.

Yeol oli tullut sisälle ostarin D-siivestä. A-siiven suuntaan käännyttyään hän huomasi kauempana jotain tuttua. Paksun parkatakin hupun takaa pilkotti vaaleaa, käsiteltyä hiusta. Hymy nousi välittömästi kasvoille.

Chanyeol oli älähtämässä miehelle huomion saamiseksi, mutta käytävällä oli sen verran liikennettä, ettei hän kehdannut. Ohikulkijoiden hälvetessä hän ymmärsi Baekhyunin pysähtyneen paikoilleen. Mies tuijotti eteenpäin, piteli kiinni käsissään olevasta apteekin pienestä muovipussista ja vaikutti hermostuneelta.

Chanyeol pysähtyi nähdessään saman kuin muutamien metrien päässä oleva Baekhyun. Näyttävä nainen pitkässä villakangastakissa ja korkeissa piikkikoroissa tuijotti yhtä jäykkänä häntä vastaan tulleeseen mieheen.

Chanyeol peruutti askeleen. Hänen jalkansa tuntuivat yhtäkkiä veteliltä, ihmispaljouden aiheuttama puheensorina oli muuttunut tunnistamattomaksi mössöksi. Huojuvin askelin hän peruutti vielä lisää, piiloutui kulman taakse ja painautui seinää vasten. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja koitti päästä eroon siitä vellovasta tunteesta, joka hänen vatsanpohjassaan nipisteli. Hän oli pelännyt törmäävänsä tilanteeseen jossain vaiheessa, vaikka tiesi, että siltä välttyminen olisi mahdotonta.

Oli pakko vilkaista uudestaan, vaikka näky teki pahaa. Chanyeol kuuli jo mielessään, miten Baekhyunie yrittäisi pyytää anteeksi heidän avioliittonsa tahrimista.

Molempien kasvoilla oli puhdasta haikeutta, ei mitään vihaa saatika katkeruutta. Ei ollut pelkästään Minyeonien tai Baekhyunien vika, että asiat olivat menneet kuten olivat. Myös Chanyeolilla oli osuutta asiaan ja se kaikki oli vain lukemattomien, pienten asioiden kärjistynyt lopputulos. Mutta Chanyeol halusi uskoa, että niin oli parempi. Lee Minyeon saisi jatkaa elämäänsä ja tulla kohdelluksi ansaitsemallaam tavalla. Samoin Chanyeol. Hänkin ansaitsi parempaa. Hän tarvitsi rinnalleen ihmisen, joka sanoisi rehellisesti, mitä tunsi ja milloin jokin oli päin helvettiä, jotta hän osaisi korjata virheensä ja jatkaa eteenpäin sillä tavoin, että molemmilla oli hyvä ja turvallinen olo siinä suhteessa. Hän oli väsynyt tukahdettuihin tunteisiin ja petollisiin hymyihin, joita seurasivat sanat “kaikki on hyvin”. Liian monta kertaa hän oli uskonut. Jos hän olisi ymmärtänyt kyseenalaistaa ex-vaimonsa väitteet aikaisemmin, olisiko tilanne toisenlainen vai oliko heidän suhteensa tuhoontuomittu kaikesta huolimatta?

Chanyeol ei pystynyt seuraamaan enempää. Hänen vatsaansa väänsi liikaa hänen ymmärrettyään, että sattumalta toisensa tavanneet, entinen ja nykyinen, tunnistivat toisensa. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, kuinka monesti aikaisemmin he olivat tavanneet toisensa, sai Yeolin haluamaan yökätä ääneen. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja marssi ulos ostoskeskuksesta, unohtaen aikeensa tavata Baekhyun ja ehdottaa hänelle kliseistä treffi-iltaa hänen luonaan. Elokuvat ja popcornista kinasteleminen saisi jäädä tältä erää. Häntä ei huvittanut enää.

Chanyeol ei jaksanut kävellä kuin vajaan 200 metriä. Hän hädin tuskin pääsi pois ostarin alueelta, kun hänen oli istahdettava ensimmäiselle vastaantulevalle kadunvarsipenkille. Hän rojahti kovalle istuimelle ja huokaisi raskaasti, vetäen lasit päästään ja hieroen silmiään.

Lee Minyeonin kuva oli palanut hänen verkkokalvoilleen. Nutturoihin turvautuva nainen ei ollut luopunut hiustyylistään sinäkään päivänä. Villakangastakki oli sama, jossa hän oli kulkenut vuosikaudet. Sen sisätaskussa oli kahden sormen mentävä reikä, Yeonie oli kertonut siitä hänelle kerran erään pikaruokalan kassajonossa ja aiheuttanut hilpeyttä ympärillä olevissa asiakkaissa. Kengissä hän ei ollut koskaan säästellyt, ne olivat hänen keräilykohteensa, intohimo ja harrastus. Päivä toisensa jälkeen hän käveli mitä upeimmissa koroissa, piilottaen selkävaivansa hymynsä taakse. Elottomien silmien kanssa viljellyn hymyn taakse. Monta kertaa Chanyeol oli osoittanut huolensa hänen pettävää selkäänsä kohtaan, mutta Yeonie vähät välitti ja jatkoi samankorkuisten korkojen käyttämistä. Jossain vaiheessa Chanyeol oli väsynyt yrittämästä, kun ei hänen sanoillaan vaikuttanut olevan merkitystä.

Aurinko lipui pilveen, tuli heti kylmä. Chanyeol havahtui takaisin siihen hetkeen ja pisti lasit päähän. Ihmisiä kulki ostarille päin, samoin pois päin. Ja jossain heidän joukossaan oli myös parkatakkiin ja istuviin farkkuhin puketunut vaaleatukkainen, joka veteli huppua päähänsä, korviensa suojaksi.

Chanyeolin olisi tehnyt mieli heilauttaa kättään miehen huomion herättämiseksi, mutta se jäi pelkäksi ajatukseksi. Kuitenkin Baekhyun käänsi päätään hänen suuntaansa kuin taikaiskusta, kuin hän olisi lukenut Yeolin ajatukset. Aidosti hölmistynyt, mutta ilahtunut Baekhyun siirsi apteekin muovikassin kädestä toiseen ja heilutti Yeolille, vaihtaessaan kurssia kohti häntä. Kumpikaan kaksikosta, hän tai Yeonie, ei kai ollut huomannut Yeolia kaikkien niiden ostarin asiakkaiden takaa.

“Hei”, Baekhyun sanoi hengästyneen kuuloisena ja istahti alas Yeolin viereen. Kadonnut lämpö tuli takaisin, kun miehen jalka painautui vasten hänne reittään, käsi tarttui takin taskuun työntyneen käden päälle.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa Baekhyuniin ja henkäisi hölmistyneenä. Eunji ei ollutkaan puhunut paskaa, Byun Baekhyun näytti yliajetulta potenssiin kymmenen. Vaisto kertoi, ettei se ollut pelkästään stressiä ja väsymystä. Jotain oli tapahtunut.

“Mitä sä täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen äänensävynsä oli paljon virkeämpi kuin hänen ulkomuotonsa. Hän ei tainnut olla niin pahalla päällä kuin saattoi olettaa. Tai sitten Chanyeolissa oli vielä pehmentävää vaikutusta, vaikka joskus tuntui, että se oli huvennut olemattomiin vuodenvaihteen jälkeen.

“Etsin sua”, Chanyeol myönsi hiljaa.

“Löysit”, Baekhyun kuiskasi yhtä hiljaa, jopa ujosti, ja hymyili pienesti perään. Chanyeolin rinnassa lyövä sydän pampahti välittömästi ihastuksesta. Siinä hetkessä hän unohti kaiken muun ja näki ainoastaan se miehen, joka teki hänen elämästään paljon parempaa. Joskin se mies oli silminnähden uupunut, mutta silti niin helvetin upea. Kaikkine vinkeineen ja vikoineen. Ei hän itsekään mikään täydellisyyden perikuva ollut. Oikeastaan kaukana siitä.

Baekhyun tönäisi Chanyeolia virnistellen ja yritti saada hänestä jotain muutakin irti. Chanyeol veti käden pois takin taskusta ja hipaisi kimmoisuutensa menettäneen posken kuivaa pintaa. Sillä kertaa Baekhyun unohti kaiken.

“Mikä sua on valvottanut?” Yeol kysyi, aidosti huolissaan.

“Kim Jongdeok”, Baekhyun sihahti ja kertoi Jongdaen ääliöveljestä, joka oli taas tehnyt elämänsä pohjanoteerauksen. Kortitta ajaminen humalassa ei ollut homma eikä mikään, isoveikka tuntui selviävän seikkailuistaan aina naarmuitta. Valitettavasti muista kohdalle osuneista ei voinut sanoa samaa. Pääväylillä tapahtunut hurjastelu oli aiheuttanut ulosajoja ja kolareita, joissa uhreja oli ollut viisi, joista 42-vuotias nainen oli menettänyt henkensä.

“En ole nukkunut silmäystäkään miettiessäni, kuka kertoo Jongdaelle ja miten. Hän on luultavasti ihailemassa talvista merta kauniimman puoliskonsa kanssa eikä sitä hetkeä kukaan henno rikkoa”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja rojahti vasten Yeolia. Chanyeol otti hänen kätensä omaansa ja silitteli kämmenselkää peukalollaan, tuntien pelkkää sympatiaa kaikkia osapuolia kohtaan.

“Daen äiti joutui sairaalaan tarkkailuun verenpaineensa vuoksi. Se hulttio ei osaa aiheuttaa vanhemmilleen mitään muuta kuin huolta. Jongdae aina sanoo miettivänsä, kumpi heistä jättää maallisen maailman ensin. Mielestäni Deok hyung on kuolematon.”

“Oletteko läheisiä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Joo ja ei”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan. “Mun pitäisi soittaa Daelle silläkin uhalla, että pilaan hänen virkistäytymisviikonloppunsa. Edes sen vuoksi, että voin sanoa hänelle olevani hänen tukenaan tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa.”

Chanyeol puristi Baekhyunin kättä lujemmin ja koiti estää silmiään kostumasta. Hän oli kai itsekin hieman väsynyt, kun hän meni taas liikuttumaan niin helposti, mutta hän sattui vain taas ymmärtämään, miten hieno ihminen Baekhyun pohjimmiltaan oli, vaikka hän saattoi kiskaista herneen nokkaan ihan pienestä. Mutta Baekhyun todella piti huolta itselleen tärkeistä ihmisistä, joskin omalla tavallaan ja hän vaikutti oleva sellainen, joka ei antaisi ihmisten päästä pois hänen sydämestään. Jos sinne oli kerran päässyt luikertelemaan. Ja Chanyeol toivoi niin helvetisti, että hän myös olisi sellainen Baekhyunin silmissä. Sellaisen ihmisen hän halusi rinnalleen. Sellaisen ihmisen hän tarvitsisi.

“Hyung on ollut aina typerä. Jongdae esittää aina vahvaa, mutta häntäkin sattuu, jos hän kuulee hyungin törttöilleen”, Baekhyun kertoi.

“Onneksi hän ei ole yksin”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Hänellä on Hyejin… ja sut. Sekä Minseok hyung… Luhan hyung…”

Baekhyun hymyili, sydän selvästi kevyempänä. “Niinpä. Mun täytyy kai silti ottaa häneen yhteyttä.”

”Onko puhelimesi päällä?” Chanyeol kysyi, virnistäen leikkisästi. Hän ei voinut peitellä hölmistyneisyyttään, hänestä oli kummallista, että hänen mielialansa oli kohonnut niinkin nopeasti.

”On…” Baekhyun mutisi ja veti luurin esiin parkatakin taskusta. Hän taputti mustana pysyvää näyttöä ja paineli laitteen sivussa olevia painikkeita, virnistellen nolona, kun masiina pysyi pimeänä.

”Yrititkö tavoitella?” hän kysyi ja hymyili kiusaantuneena perään.

”Monta kertaa”, Chanyeol naurahti ja rentoutui viimein. Hän yltyi kertomaan tylsästä aamupäivästään ja siitä, miten hän oli pyörinyt ympäri kämppää yrittäen keksiä tekemistä. Lopulta hän oli päätynyt ottamaan nokoset ja sen jälkeen lähtenyt kävelemään kohti Funshineä.

Baekhyun nauroi, täydestä sydämestään. Ehkä hän oli väsynyt, sillä Yeolin mielestä hänen aamupäivässään ei ollut mitään hauskaa. Mutta hänestä oli ihana kuunnella sitä vapautunutta naurua, jota hän ei ollut päässyt kuulemaan pitkään aikaan. Se tuntui antavan hänelle lisää virtaa ja työntämään omat murheet ja harmitukset sivummalle.

”Kuule… voisitko sä lainata mulle vielä kirjastokorttiasi?”

Chanyeol yritti pitää pokkaansa, mutta toisen pyytävä, lähes anova ilme oli liian suloinen. Baekhyunie oli päättänyt pysyä loppuun asti periaatteissaan eikä ilmeisesti aikonut hankkia kirjastokorttia, vaikka hän käytti kaupungin palveluita edelleen ahkerasti (vaikka hän oli julistanut, ettei hän aikonut tulla kirjastolle enää).

”Kaipaan elämääni jotain psykologista trilleriä, joka saa mut unohtamaan oikean elämän”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja haaveili jo sohvan nurkkaan käpertymisestä.

Chanyeolin kasvot venähtivät julmat sanat kuullessaan. ”Enkö mä ole tarpeeksi?”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain ja taputti Yeolia pienesti poskelle. ”Jos et aio panna mua koko yötä, niin olen pahoillani.”

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja nojasi Baekhyunin olkapäähän. Hän pahoitteli myös, hänellä ei tainnut olla tarpeeksi fyysistä voimaa sellaiseen. Kirjan lukeminen ja sen maailmaan uppotuminen saattoi olla turvallisempi vaihtoehto. Ainakaan paikat eivät olisi hellinä sellaisen maratoonin jälkeen.

”Meille tulee uusi keittiötyöntekijä ensi viikolla. Lisäksi Eunji palkkasi kaksi sesonkityöntekijää välivuorolaisiksi. Kahvila menee kiinni helmikuussa viikoksi. Salin pintaremontti ja uudet kylmätilat”, Baekhyun kertoi. Kaikkien odotusten vastaisesti hänen kasvoilleen nousi leveä hymy. 

”Sillä aikaa vietämme talvilomaa. Haluaisin viedä sut lumilautailemaan.”

Chanyeol käänsi hölmistyneen katseensa Baekhyuniin ja osoitti itseään. ”Mut?” Hän ei ollut oikein varma, olisiko idea hyvä. Hän ei ollut lautaillut vuosikausiin. Hän ei ollut varma, pysyisikö hän edes pystyssä enää.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti menettämättä hymyään. Hänestä idea oli hyvä. Päivä yhdessä jossain lähialueen hiihtokeskuksessa oli loistava keino viettää yhteistä aikaa, _käydä treffeillä._

”Jos et halua lähteä, niin Jongdae lähtee kyllä mielellään”, Baekhyun virnisti ja näytti kieltä ajatuksiinsa valuneelle Chanyeolille. Yeol ärähti kuullessaan ikätoverin nimen ja koitti napata kiinni yllättävän rivakasti penkiltä nousevasta Baekhyunista. Vaaleatukkainen mies veti parkatakin hupun päähänsä ja lähti viilettämään kirjaston suuntaan apteekin muovikassi kädessään heiluen. Aina välillä hän katsoi taakseen, tarkisti, lähtihän Yeol varmasti hänen peräänsä.

Chanyeol naurahti itsekseen ja vääntäytyi ylös penkiltä. Hän vilkaisi ostarin suuntaan, mietti hetken Minyeonia ja sitä, oliko Baekhyun mahdollisesti pahoittanut mielensä naisen tähden. Ei hän siltä kyllä näyttänyt, mutta kuka sitä koskaan tiesi. Baekhyunkin osasi pitää tunteensa kurissa, jos hän niin parhaakseen näki.

Baekhyun oli kääntynyt ympäri ja hölkännyt Yeolin luokse. Parkatakki kahisi, kun mies tarttui molemmin käsin Yeolin kyynärpäästä ja veti hänet mukaansa.

Chanyeol palautti katseensa typeränä virnistelevän poikaystävänsä puoleen ja tarttui hänen kädessään olevaan apteekin muovikassiin. Hän vaati kantaa tuskin mitään painavat vitamiinipurkit. Hän halusi olla hyödyksi edes jotenkin. Toisella kädellä hän tarttui nahkahansikkaan peittämiin, hentoihin sormiin ja tapasi väsyneen, mutta onnellisen katseen.


	34. Chapter 34

Työpäivän pari viimeistä tuntia oli kulunut seuratessa Joonmyeonin työskentelyä. Ohjelma erosi normaalista työpäivästä sillä tavalla, että yleensä hänen assistenttinaan oli arkkitehdiksi valmistunut ex-kirjastonhoitaja, mutta tänään puikkoihin oli astunut viisivuotias, kukkapantainen Kim Dahee, joka oli kuin ilmetty isänsä. Hänellä oli yhtä paljon idearikkaita ajatuksia, joista herra pääarkkitehti osasi muodostaa toimivia kokonaisuuksia. Oli tosin eri asia, missä yhteydessä näitä nuoremman sukupolven ideoita pystyi käyttämään.

Chanyeol ei ollut saanut silmäänsä irti koko toimiston hurmanneesta nuoresta leidistä. Hyväkäytöksinen lapsi katsoi isäänsä ylöspäin, mutta uskalsi kuitenkin jakaa sensuroimattomia mielipiteitään työpöydällä olevista kynäpurkeista, tyhjistä kansioista, kahvikoneesta ja kahvin pahasta hajusta sekä Chanyeolin hörökorvista.

Yeol ei ollut varma, oliko hän mustasukkainen, kateellinen vai surullinen, kenties sitä kaikkea. Hän tunsi paljon tunteita, joita hän ei ollut vielä elämässään tuntenut eikä hän osannut antaa niille oikeita nimiä. Eivät ne hyvältä tuntuneet, sen hän osasi vain sanoa. Edessä avautuva näky laittoi ajatukset liikkeelle; mitä, jos hänkin olisi saanut nostaa käsivarsilleen terveen lapsen, joka oli tehty puoleksi hänestä. Hänen geeneistään, hänen siittiöistään.

Mutta Chanyeolille ei annettu sellaista mahdollisuuutta. Eikä hän yleensä sellaista ollut toivonutkaan, halunnutkaan. Hän ei hirvittävästi perustanut perhe-elämästä. Mutta sillä hetkellä Chanyeol ei pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta. Ajatus, kuvankirkas mielikuva vastasyntyneen pienistä sormista kietoutuneena hänen karkean etusormensa ympärille. Lapsi, oma lapsi. Vauva, jota ei koskaan tulisi olemaan. Siunaus, jota ei tulisi koskaan saamaan. Vastuu, jolta hän välttyisi.

Chanyeol laski katseensa työpöydällä oleviin lomakkeisiin, mutta hänen aivonsa eivät halunneet käsitellä työasioita. Mieliala oli murskaantunut täysin. Häntä ei huvittanut enää. Joonmyeon ei välittänyt lusmuilusta. Hän oli niin keskittynyt esittelemään lapselleen omia töitään, ettei hän huomannut, mitä ympärillä tapahtui.

Chanyeol oli sivuuttanut tunteensa kuullessaan olevansa kykynemätön tekemään lapsia. Hän ei ollut koskaan oikein ajatellut asiaa sen kummemmin. Nyt kuitenkin, vuosia myöhemmin, hän ymmärsi asian lopullisuuden. Sisäisti, mitä se tarkoitti.

Kim Joonmyeon näytti hyvältä isältä. Hän oli joutunut sopeutumaan yksinhuoltajan arkeen, tekemään kaiken itse. Mutta hän ei koskaan valittanut siitä. Vaikka vaimon ja lapsen äidin poismeno oli ollut pysäyttävä hetki hänen elämässään, hän jaksoi olla kiitollinen, siitä, mitä hän oli saanut kokea ja mitä hänellä vielä oli. Hän ei vaikuttanut haluavan elämäänsä uutta naista, joka kasvattaisi lapsen kuin omansa.

Daheen kupliva kikatus nostatti hymyn kaikkien huulille. Kaikkien, paitsi Chanyeolin. Hän oli edelleen sisällä omassa kuplassaan, omissa, ikävänsävyisissä ajatuksissaan. Hän oli päättänyt yrittää olla palaamatta aina menneeseen ja keskittyä nykyhetkeen, mutta lapsettomuuden pysyvyys oli pysäyttänyt hänet. Hänstä ei ollut kai tarkoitettu vanhempaa. Ei hän sellaisena itseään nähnytkään. Olisi silti ollut lohduttavaa, jos hän pystyisi vaihtamaan mieltään ajan saatossa. Mutta kun ei voinut.

Chanyeol kiitti luojaa (vaikka ei siihen liiemmin uskonutkaan), kun työpäivä oli viimein ohitse. Hän sulki koneensa ja keräsi kamansa kaikessa hiljaisuudessa, poistuen arkkitehtitoimistolta vaisuin heipoin. Jokainen toimistolla ollut katsoi huolestuneena hänen peräänsä. Jopa Kim Dahee.

* * *

Baekhyunin asunnolla tuoksui kimchi. Vapaapäivästään nauttinut poikaystävä oli tainnut käyttää päivän tunnit hyödykseen. Normaalisti Yeol olisi tuntenut itsensä nälkäiseksi töistä tullessaan, mutta ei tänään.

Sohvan nurkassa rikosromaania lukeva Baekhyun oli laskenut kovakantisen jalkojensa päälle ja vilkuili kiinnostuneena eteisestä kantautuvien äänien suuntaan.

”Haluatko, että keitän riisiä? Siellä on pari tuntia sitten valmistettua lihapataa, jos maistuu.”

”Ei tarvitse”, Chanyeol vastasi väsyneellä ääneellä. Hän astui esiin, paljastaen itsensä toiselle puolikkaalleen. Siitä oli aikaa, kun Baekhyun oli viimeksi nähnyt hänet niin apaattisena, ja sen Hyunie myös ilmaisi ääneen.

”Rakas”, hän aloitti. Chanyeol kuitenkin hiljensi hänet yhdellä, ponnettomalla käden liikkeellä ja pyysi häntä vain antamaan hänelle halauksen.

Empimättä Baekhyun nousi ylös vilttinsä alta ja käveli Chanyeolin luokse. Hän kietoi kätensä pidemmän ympärille ja piteli tiukasti kiinni, kun Yeol rojahti häntä vasten.

Chanyeolin sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, se ei jäänyt kummaltakaan kuulematta. Vaikka Yeol oli sataprosenttisen varma, että hänen paikkansa kuului siihen, ei hän voinut kieltää sitä faktaa, että hänen sydämensä oli murtunut tavalla, jota ei voinut korjata.

”Haluatko puhua siitä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Äänensävy oli hento, aidosti huolestunut.

”En mä välitä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Sama, aitoa surua herättävä mielikuva pilkahti silmissä uudemman kerran. Pienet sormet, jotka tarrautuivat hänen käteensä. Se pehmeys ja lämpö, jota Chanyeol ei koskaan saisi tuntea.

”Mutta mä välitän”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vaati katsekontaktia. Hän ei saanut mielenrauhaa ennen kuin saisi kuulla, miksi hänen poikaystävänsä saapui töistä kotiin niin maansa myyneenä.

Chanyeol ei jaksanut vältellä Baekhyunia kauaa. Hän paljasti rehellisesti pettymyksen ja katkeruuden välrittämän kasvonsa miehelle, joka halusi jakaa elämän ylä- ja alamäet hänen kanssaan.

Chanyeol ei ollut oikein vieläkään tottunut siihen, että Baekhyun todella välitti hänestä. Hän ei ollut Hyunielle vain joku, ulkoinen kuori, mies, jonka kanssa jakaa asunto tai pelkkää seksiä. Baekhyun todella halusi _elää_ hänen kanssaan, olla tukena ja ymmärtää. Eikä hän luovuttanut helposti.

Chanyeol suukotti Baekhyunia nopeasti huulille ja painoi päänsä takaisin vaaleatukkaisen kaulakuoppaan. Hyunien oli vaikea pidätellä pokkaansa, Chanyeol _kuuli_ sen. Hetki ei ollut kovin sopiva typertyneille tirskahduksille, mutta hän ei voinut itselleen mitään.

”Tapahtuiko töissä jotain?” Baekhyun yritti.

”Tapahtui”, Chanyeol aloitti huokaisten, mutta pysähtyi puremaan huultaan. Hän oli ollut niin kauan hiljaa, pitänyt asioita omana tietonaan, että vapaaehtoisesti puhuminen ei ollut kovinkaan helppoa. Mutta hän halusi yrittää muuttua parempaan. Baekhyunin vuoksi, itsensä vuoksi. Hän oli tehnyt elämässään paljon vääriä valintoja, joita hän ei halunnut toistaa.

Baekhyun istutti Yeolin sohvalle ja vetäytyi itse omalle paikalleen. Yeol kellahti hänen syliinsä ja huokaisi raskaasti, etsi mukavan asennon ja koitti järjestää ajatuksensa, ennen kuin avaisi suunsa. Hän päätyi kertomaan Baekhyunille rehellisesti, mikä sai hänet niin surkeaksi. Hän kertoi ajatuksistaan, joita hän ei ollut jakanut kenellekään. Ei edes Minyeonille.

Baekhyun ymmärsi. Vaikka hän oli täysin kykeneväinen saattamaan naisen raskaaksi, hän jollain tavalla ymmärsi. Chanyeolille riitti se varsin hyvin. Hänelle olisi riittänyt paljon vähempikin.

Kim Joonmyeonin ja Daheen suhteessa oli jotain sellaista, mikä oli triggeröinyt Chanyeolia. Hän oli kateellinen ja katkera. Mustasukkainen. Samalla hän tunsi itsensä huonoksi, vialliseksi.

Chanyeol arvosti kovasti, ettei Baekhyun tyrmännyt hänen puheitaan heti kättelyssä. Miksi puhua suvun jatkamisesta, vaikka sitä oli tietentahtoen valinnut kumppanikseen miehen. Biologisesti sellainen ei tullut kuuloonkaan.

”Haluaisitko sä lapsia?” Baekhyun kysyi ja alkoi miettiä jo adoptiovaihtoehtoa.

”Entä sä?” Chanyeol kysyi, puhtaasta uteliaisuudesta. Voisiko olla, että Baekhyun oli ajatellut asiaa itsekin, joskus yön pimeillä tunneilla, unta odotellessaan?

”En mä pysty ottamaan vastuuta toisesta ihmisestä. En mä osaa pitää huolta edes itsestäni”, Baekhyun saoni, pitäen äänensävynsä asteen leikkisämpänä, vaikka kyse oli vakavasta aiheesta.

”Mutta entä sä? Pystyisiktkö kantamaan sen vastuun ja huolehtia jälkikasvusta lopun ikääsi?”

”Paljon se ottaa, mutta paljon se antaakin. Oletko koskaan ajatellut, kuka pitää meistä huolta sitten, kun emme itse pysty siihen?” Yeol kysyi. Hän pelkäsi yksin jäämistä, hän todella pelkäsi. Ajatus yksin kuolemisesta vanhuuteen oli kauhistuttava. Mitä, jos ympärillä ei olisikaan ketään, kun aika koittaisi.

Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti ja alkoi lopulta nauraa hihittää ääneen. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan, hänellä ei ollut yhtään hauskaa.

”Sanoit _meidän_ ”, Baekhyun virnisti. ”Haluatko todella viettää kanssani loppuelämäsi?”

”Haluan”, Chanyeol vastasi empimättä. Hän oli pitkästä aikaa itsevarma ja tunsi kuuluvansa oikeaan paikkaan. Hän halusi olla Baekhyunin vierellä nyt ja hamaan tulevaisuuteen asti.

Baekhyun upotti sormensa Chanyeolin hiuksiin ja silitti päätä ihanan hitailla liikkeillä. Hento hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen. Hän mumisi mietteliäänä ja kuvitteli, mitä hän kuolinvuoteellaan näkisi. Jos kävisikin niin ikävästi, että ystävät olisivat sattuneet hyppämään ajasta ikuisuuteen ennen häntä.

”Kim Jongdaen ja Hyejinin lapset… Minseok hyungin lapset… Luhan hyungin lapset…” Baekhyun luetteli. ”He kaikki pitävät meistä huolta.”

”Lupaatko sä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun ei menettänyt hymyään. Hän aikoi pitää ystävien jälkipolvista niin hyvää huolta, että hän ansaitsisi paikkansa siinä perheessä. Oli hänellä omia lapsia tai ei, ei hän jäisi yksin. Eikä jäisi Chanyeolkaan. Hänkin oli osa sitä perhettä.

”Lupaan.”

Chanyeol tunsi olonsa paljon rauhallisemmaksi. Hän rentoutui ja silki silmänsä, nautti paijaamisesta. Hän oli niin kiitollinen, että Baekhyun oli sellainen. Mies, joka jaksoi taistella hänelle tärkeistä asioista. Ehkä hän joskus oppisi itsekin siihen. Hyvän alun hän oli ottanut. Byun Baekhyun oli siitä paras esimerkki.

* * *

Funshinessä oli kuolemanhiljaista. Taustalla huomaamatonta salimusiikkia soittava radio oli täysin mykkä. Asiakkaat eivät keskustelleet toistensa kanssa, kaikki tuijottelivat joko puhelintaan tai ulos ikkunasta vilkkaalle kadulle.

Chanyeol katseli hölmistyneenä ympärilleen. Hän oli aivan varma, ettei kahvila ollut jäänyt tyhjilleen työntekijöistä. Tunnelma oli kireä. Jotain pahaa oli tapahtumassa. Hän odotti sydän pamppaillen, milloin takahuoneesta karjaistaisiin kovaan ääneen ”vittu!”. Ja se ääni kuuluisi 99 prosentin varmuudella hänen poikaystävälleen.

Chanyeolin olisi pitänyt jäädä istumaan ensimmäiselle vapaalle paikalle, mutta hän päätyi astelemaan röyhkeästi henkilökunnan tiloihin. Hän katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. Keittiössä ei näyttänyt olevan ketään, heiluriovesta sisälle kurkistava Yeol kirosi mielessään. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti taakseen ja ymmärsi, ettei kukaan nähnyt, saatika ketään kiinnostanut, mitä oikein tapahtui.

Chanyeol livahti kohti takaovea ja astui ulos lastauslaiturille. Betonisen laiturin päällä seisovat baristat Byun ja Kim katsoivat molemmat samaan suuntaan. Vasta Chanyeolin kiusaantunut yskäisy säpsäytti häntä kohden selkänsä kääntäneet miehet.

”Mitä sä täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kääntyi kohti Chanyeolia. Ikätoverin sanoista kiinnostunut Jongdae vilkaisi myös taakseen.

”Mitä te siellä? Tappelitteko? Kahvilassa on aika kolkko tunnelma”, Chanyeol sanoi varoen. Kaikkien odotusten vastaisesti Byun Baekhyunin kasvot kääntyivät leveään hymyyn, hänen silmänsä tuikkivat puhtaasta ilkikurisuudesta.

”Tiskaripoika rikkoi stereot.”

Chanyeol yllättyi. Ei sitä, että musiikkisoitin oli lasahtanut, vaan sitä, että Byun oli hyvällä tuulella. Funshinen sisätiloissa leijuva, kylmä ilmapiiri oli antanut olettaa kaikkea muuta. Hän oli ehkä vähän ilkeä kuvitellessaan pahinta. Tuskin Baekhyun oli töissään lähellekään niin epäasiallinen kuin Chanyeol ajatteli. 

Baekhyun käänsi selkänsä Yeolille, pidemmän mielestä aivan liian aikaisin. Chanyeol närkästyi poikaystävänsä huomioimattomuudesta ja halusi myös tietää, mikä oli kiinnittänyt henkilökunnan huomion töistä ulkoilmaan.

Chanyeol asteli miesten taakse ja katsoi moottoripyörän takana ähertävää Jiwonia, jonka kasvot helottivat punaisina tuskasta ja ärsytyksestä.

”Eikö teillä ole parempaa tekemistä?” Chanyeol kysyi kulmat kurtussa.

”Onko siellä uusia asiakkaita?” Baekhyun kysyi, koittaen esittää asteen hätääntyneempää, mutta hänen mielenkiintonsa oli täysin kaksipyöräisen kanssa ähräävässä nuorukaisessa.

”On! Minä!” Chanyeol parkaisi. Hän mietti jo tilaavansa tuplaespresson Hyunien kiusaksi. Oli hänellä muitakin motiiveja. Kahvihammasta kolotti ja hän tarvitsi kofeiinia.

Jongdaen tirskui huvittuneena nuoremman prätkäongelmille. Hän pysäytti Baekhyunin tarraamalla häntä käsivarresta ja käski kuunnella, miten Jiwonie yltyi kiroilemaan pyörälleen.

”Kuin musiikkia korville”, Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa.

”Olemme kasvattaneet hänet hyvin”, Jongdae virnisti ja tarjosi ystävälleen nyrkkiä. Baekhyun kopautti sitä kevyesti ja jäi tuijottamaan nuorempaa ihaileva, lähes isällinen ilme kasvoillaan.

Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään typertyneenä. ”Mitä tapahtui?”

”Stereoille vai prätkälle?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun alkoi nauraa hiljaa, väsyneesti. Pelkkä muistikuva huvitti häntä kovin.

”Ettekö aio auttaa?” Yeol kysyi, ihmeissään kaksikon tumput suorina seisoskelusta.

”Olen kokki enkä mikään moottoriajoneuvojen korjaaja”, Jongdae virnisti pahoitellen. Baekhyun ilmeili yhtä myötätuntoisesti, hänkään ei osannut juurikaan auttaa.

”Lee Minhyun on tulossa kahvilaan ja haluaisin tilata”, Chanyeol ilmoitti ja kaivoi lompakon esiin. Baekhyunin oli vaikea saada katsettaan irti tiskaripojasta, mutta Yeolin ärsyyntynyt tökkiminen herpaannutti hänet lopulta. Heti, kun vaaleatukkainen barista oli kääntynyt pidempää kohti, Yeol työnsi hänelle setelin kouraan ja kertoi, mitä halusi.

”Ei se auta”, Baekhyun huokaisi itselleen ja varmisti tilauksen, ennen kuin lähti tallustamaan kohti sisätiloja. Hän vilkaisi vielä taakseen ja hölmistyi, kun Chanyeol ei seurannutkaan häntä vaan käveli lastauslaiturin portaat alas, parkkiruudussa olevan moottoripyörän ja sen vierelle polvistuneen nuorikon luokse. Myös Jongdaen ilme oli muuttunut jännittyneemmäksi, kiinnostuneemmaksi.

”En tiedä paljoa prätkistä, mutta olen hyvä käsistäni”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tutkaili ajoneuvoa lähempää.

”Ketjut jumissa”, Jiwon tupisi tiukkaan äänensävyyn. Chanyeol kohautti kulmiaan, hän ei ollut nähnyt tiskaripoikaa koskaan niin kireänä. Hän laski kätensä miehen nahkatakin peittämälle olkapäälle ja puristi varovasti.

Jiwon huokaisi ja perääntyi pyörän luota. Hän oli jo turhautua ja potkaista koko roskan kumoon. 

”Anna mä kokeilen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti takin hihoja ylöspäin. Jiwon ojensi hänelle käsissään olleet nahkahanskat ja jäi seuraamaan ihmeissään, kun Chanyeol huolsi hänen pyöräänsä.

Yeol mulkaisi takaoven läheisyyteen jäänyttä Baekhyunia, joka heilutti seteliä kädessään. Nopeasti hän joutui luovuttamaan uteliaisuutensa kanssa ja palaamaan sisälle oikeisiin töihin. Jongdae jäi todistamaan näkyä ihmeissään, mutta samalla ylpeänä.

Ei tarvittu paljoa siihen, että pyörä oli taas kunnossa. Painostavan tuijotuksen alla ja valmiiksi lyhyiden hermojen kanssa homma meni helposti ähräämiseksi. Mutta Chanyeol pysyi rauhallisena ja pelasti Jiwonien päivän.

”En tiedä, onko tulos pysyvä, mutta ehkä sillä lähimmälle korjaamolle pääsee. Parempi varmasti tarkistuttaa ketjut ammattilaisella”, Chanyeol sanoi ja palautti nahkahansikkaat takaisin Jiwonille, jonka silmät kiiluivat pelkästä onnesta.

”Kiitos sulle tuhannesti, hyung.”

”Ei mitään”, Chanyeol hymyili vaisusti. ”On kiva olla hyödyksi edes joskus.”

Vaikka Jiwon oli selvästi harmeissaan pyöränsä kenkkuilusta, hän jaksoi silti yrittää hymyillä. Hän kiitti vielä vanhempaa ystävällisyydestä ja ajoi hänet nauttimaan kahvilan antimista.

Chanyeol käveli portaat ylös ja piti katseensa Jongdaessa. ”Mitä sille radiolle kävi? Kahvilassa on karmivan hiljaista.”

”Joku sähkövika, luulen. Piuhat mäsänä”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Osaatko korjata sen?”

”En tiedä, mutta voin yrittää”, Chanyeol lupasi. Hän oli korjaillut kaikenlaista omakotitalossa että kirjastolla. Hän oli oppinut vähän sähkötöiden perusteita opiskellessaan yliopistossa, mutta hän ei osannut sanoa, paljonko ne taidot häntä oikeasti hyödyttivät.

”Jos onnistut, saat vuoden ilmaiset kahvit”, Jongdae sanoi, täysin vakavalla naamalla. Hän hieraisi niskaansa ja myönsi, että kahvilan taustamusiikki oli olennainen asia luomaan haluttua tunnelmaa.

Chanyeol piteli nauruaan. ”Millä valtuuksilla uskallat luvata moista?”

Jongdae ei menettänyt itsevarmuuttaan. Hänellä oli valtaa siinä firmassa.

”Se on diili sitten”, Chanyeol naurahti ja löi kättä päälle. Jongdae kiskaisi pidemmän kainaloonsa ja lähti kuljettaaman häntä sisälle. Chanyeol nauroi huvittuneena, ensimmäisen kerran vapautuneesti Jongdaen seurassa. He olivat hengailleet jo paljon, mutta sinä päivänä heidän kaveruutensa oli tainnut muuttua ystävyyssuhteeksi. Yeol toivoi, ettei tunne ollut yksipuolinen.

Kahvilaan saapunut Lee Minhyun yllättyi nähdessään Chanyeolin astuvan salin puolelle henkilökunnan tiloista. Yeol tervehti häntä ja kertoi liittyvänsä seuraan pian. Hänellä oli vähän tekemistä ennen sitä.

”Yeollie?” Baekhyun kutsui häntä. Suloinen, lähes ujo äänensävy pistivät hymyilyttämään ja saivat jalat veteliksi.

”Olitko tosissasi siitä tuplaespressosta?”

”Olin”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Haluan nähdä, kun teet sitä.”

”Haastatko riitaa? Olen pätevä työssäni”, Baekhyun irvisti ja puristi kädessään olevaa metallikannua rystyset valkoisina.

Chanyeolin ilme pysyi rauhallisena. ”Tiedän sen. Tarvitsen vain kahvia. Aion valvoa koko yön.”

”Miksi?” Baekhyun kysyi, aidosti ihmeissään.

”Usko pois, näet sitten”, Chanyeol virnisti kulmiaan kohauttaen ja valui alas stereoiden tasolle. Jongdae oli kertonut laitteen koordinaatit hetkeä ennen salin puolelle astumista. Työkaluja löytyisi keittiön siivouskomerosta.

Baekhyun kääntyi virnistellen espressokoneen puoleen ja rupesi hommiin.

Ei mennyt kauaa, kun kahvilan täytti hento salimusiikki, joka yllytti myös Baekhyunin laulamaan mukana. Ilmapiiri lämpeni välittömästi, asiakkaat vaikuttivat jälleen leppoisilta eikä hiljaisuus ja puhelimien tuijottelu vaikuttanut enää kireältä.

Lee Minhyun seurasi harmooniseksi muuttuvaa ilmapiiriä ja erityisesti kahvikoneen takana virnistelevää Baekhyunia. Eikä häneltä jäänyt huomaamatta, miten rennolta ja tyytyväiseltä myös Chanyeol vaikutti. Raskaasti hän huokaisi ymmärtäessään, ettei isosisko saanut Chanyeolissa samaa kuin tämä vaaleatukkainen kahvilatyöntekijä.


	35. Chapter 35

Baekhyun oli vaikuttanut innostuneelta viestitellessään Yeolin kanssa taukojensa aikana. Töistä hakemaan tuleminen oli ollut molempien mielestä hyvä idea. Chanyeol oli spontaanisti ehdottanut leffaan lähtemistä, sillä yksi Baekhyunin lempiromaaneista oli tehty elokuvaksi, ja sen traileri oli pyörinyt pari päivää aikaisemmin televisiossa. Arki-ilta Myeongdongissa olisi varmasti viikonloppua hiljaisempi ja siten loistava ajankohta käydä treffeillä.

Yeol parkkasi autonsa kahvilan edustalla olevalle, ainoalle vapaalle paikalle. Hän poistui autosta ripein liikkein, puristi kädessään avaimia sekä puhelintaan. Koska aurinko oli laskenut jo aikaa sitten ja kahvila oli hyvin valaistu, suurista ikkunoista näki hyvin sisälle. Chanyeol melkein arvasi löytävänsä Baekhyunin työpaikaltaan naama rutussa. Hän, vielä kahvin tahrimassa työasussaan, seisoi palvelutiskin läheisyydessä ja katsoi suoraan häntä pidempään mieheen, jonka piirteet olivat vahvat ja itsevarmuus huipussaan. Pitkä mies oli mustatukkainen, hoikka ja näytti Hyunia nuoremmalta.

Chanyeol irvisti itsekseen. Miten kätevää olisi, jos Baekhyunkin osaisi viittoa… hän voisi kysyä, miksi poikaystävä näytti niin ärtyneeltä ja mitä asiaa häntä ahdistelevalla miehellä oikein oli.

Chanyeol tarttui metalliseen ovenkahvaan ja vetäisi sen tiukalla liikkeellä auki. Hän paineli empimättä sisään ja kohti Baekhyunia, jonka olisi kellonajan puolesta pitänyt olla jo siviilivaatteissa. Teki mieli muistuttaa, että leffa alkaisi reilun puolen tunnin kuluttua ja heidän lippunsa olivat jo ostettu.

Pitkä mies kiinnostui Baekhyunin vierelle ilmestyneestä Chanyeolista. Hän kuljetti katsettaan pitkin villakangastakissa ryhdikkäänä seisovaa Chanyeolia, jonka ohutsankaiset silmälasit olivat jälleen valua pois paikoiltaan. Hän mutristeli huuliaan arvioidessaan Yeolin olemusta. Chanyeol näki hyvin, miten miehen kulmat kurtistuivat hänen laskiessa kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle, aikeinaan katsahtaa häneen ja kysyä, oliko jokin hassusti.

”Sehun-ah”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieraisi silmiään. Hän oli väsynyt kahdeksan tunnin seisoskelusta ja asiakkaille hymyilemisestä, vielä yksi pirulainen kehtasi ahdistella häntä.

”Kuka hän on?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän halusi tietää. Ihan vain siksi, että hän saisi perusteltua itselleen, miksi oli oikeutettua kirota hänet mielessään.

”Tapasimme viime keväänä eräällä klubilla, syntymäpäivänäni”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieroi niskaansa. Hänen katseensa pysyi tyhjänä, kasvot ilmeettöminä.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. hän muisti. Hän muisti sen kerran, kun hän oli hyvästellyt Baekhyunin viimeisen kerran. Luojan kiitos, se ei ollut täysin viimeinen kerta. Sen jälkeen, kun hän oli kääntänyt selkänsä Baekhyunielle siinä uskossa, etteivät he tapaisi enää uudelleen, Chanyeol ei ollut saanut miestä mielestään. Mitä enemmän hän Baekhyunia oli ajatellut, sitä enemmän hän halusi eroon rakkaudettomasta avioliitostaan.

Sehun tiesi, kuka Chanyeol oli. Hänen katseensa kertoi sen hyvin selvästi.

”Valitsit miehen, joka särki sydämesi?” Sehun kysyi typertyneenä. Hän ilmehti itsekseen, osaksi inhoa kasvoillaan. Chanyeol tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi, tämä mies vaikutti halveksivan häntä. Hän ei ollut tarpeeksi sivistynyt pitämään mielipiteensä itsellään, vaan jakoi sitä avoimesti koko kahvilan nähden.

Baekhyun tarrasi molemmin käsin Yeolin käsivarresta ja liukui lähemmäs häntä. Hän piti tiukan katseensa Sehunissa eikä empinyt ilmoittaa, ettei hän ollut saanut Chanyeolia mielestään, vaikka kuinka oli yrittänyt.

Chanyeol joutui laskemaan katseensa poispäin Sehunista. Hän ei tuntenut oloaan järin imarrelluksi, vaikka Baekhyun olikin päätynyt valitsemaan hänet eikä tätä oudon karismaattista kilpakosijaa. Hän oli kuitenkin ollut nimenomaan juuri se henkilö, joka oli särkenyt Baekhyunin sydämen tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi. Vain sen vuoksi, ettei hänellä ollut ollut tarpeeksi munaa myöntää, että hän oli jumissa onnettomassa liitossa, josta hänellä ei ollut voimia taistella eroon. Asiat olivat eskaloituneet kunnolla vasta puolisen vuotta myöhemmin. Pitkät kuukaudet olivat kuluneet miettiessä tulevaisuutta ja sitä, mitä Chanyeol elämältään halusi. Elleivät asiat olisivat menneet kirjastolla, kuten olivat, Chanyeol luultavasti istuisi edelleen asiakaspalvelutiskin takana, kiroamassa tilttaavalla kirjastosoftalle.

”Tiedoksesi, että mä rakastan Baekhyunia! Hän on motivaationi, syyni parantaa elämääni”, Chanyeol parkaisi. Hän säikähti omaa, tulista äänensävyään, joka voimakkuus oli paljon suurempi kuin hän oli ensin ajatellut. Hän harvoin korotti ääntään sillä tavalla; tunteikkaasti.

Sehun tuhahti typertyneenä ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Yeolin leuka kiristyi välittömästi. Hän ei pitänyt yhtään tästä miehestä ja toivoi, ettei hän tulisi enää koskaan kahta metriä lähemmäs Baekhyunia.

”Ajatteletko koskaan muiden tunteita vai meneekö oma napasi kaiken edelle? Mitä vaimosi tuumasi, kun sai kuulla, että pylsit yhtä kirjaston asiakasta?”

”Sä et tiedä mitään mun ja Minyeonin suhteesta!” Chanyeol huudahti ja otti askeleen kohti lähes ylimielisesti virnistelevästä Sehunista. Baekhyun tarrasi hänen käsivarrestaan tiukemmin ja piteli hänet paikoillaan, ettei hän hyökkäisi nuoremman kimppuun siinä asiakkaiden edessä. Oli hänen tehtävänsä työntekijänä huolehtia asiakkaiden turvallisuudesta ja firman imagosta. Yksikin välikohtaus kahvilan tiloissa saattaisi vahingoittaa liiketoimintaa. Jos piti riehua, niin sitten ulkona, mieluusti takapihalla tai jossain ihan toisella tontilla.

Baekhyun näki viisaammaksi raahata ärtyneesti mutisevan Yeolin henkilökunnan tiloihin rauhoittumaan. Hän ei ollut mitenkään erityisen pahana, hän vaikutti enemmänkin helpottuneelta, kun hän pääsi eroon jutulle tulleesta tuttavasta.

Chanyeol rojahti vasten keittiön kaakeliseinää ja hengitti raskaasti. Hän veti lasit päästään ja piteli päätään alhaalla, vältellen katsomasta poikaystäväänsä. Hävetti, vähemmästäkin. Hän ei vain kestänyt sitä, että tuntemattomat ihmiset hyökkäsivät hänen kimppuunsa käyttämällä aseenaan henkilökohtaisia asioita.

”Mistä hän tietää yksityiskohtia?”

”Ehkä avauduin hänelle kännissä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja raapi korvantaustaansa. Nolo irvistys kävi hänen kasvoillaan, kai hän toivoi, että se olisi ollut tarpeeksi keventämään tunnelmaa, mutta Chanyeolia ei naurattanut. Hän ei osannut käsitellä niitä sanoja, ei juuri nyt. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten helppoa toisten oli puhua sellaisista asoista. Oliko hän sitten niin epäluottavainen, ettei hän osannut avutua kenellekään? Hän ei ollut nähnyt tarpeelliseksi avatua rehellisimmistä tunteistaan edes sille henkilölle, joka oli luvannut hänelle olla tukena myötä- ja vastoinkäymisissä, tai jotain sinne päin. Siitä oli vuosia, kun Lee Minyeon oli itkenyt hänelle peittelemättä mitään.

”Mulla ei ollut juuri ketään, kenen kanssa olisin käsitellyt asiaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hakkasi rintakehäänsä, puhtaasta turhautuneisuudesta.

”Kim Jongdae? Lu Han? Kim Minseok?” Chanyeol luetteli. Hän oli hyvin tietoinen, miten laaja Baekhyunin ystäväpiiri oikein oli. Kateellinenkin hän oli, vaikka tätä nykyä miehet olivat myös osa hänen elämäänsä. Hän oli päässyt ujuttautumaan sisäpiireihin.

Baekhyun tyytyi vain virnistämään puolittain. Ehkä hän oli tyyppiä, joka ei halunnut jakaa kaikkea ystäviensä kanssa. Ehkä hän pelkäsi, että ystävät yrittäisivät vaikuttaa häneen jollain tavalla. Joskus tuntemattomille avautuminen oli juuri sitä, mitä ihminen tarvitsi… luultavasti.

”En tahdo rasittaa heitä omilla ongelmillani”, Baekhyun sanoi, jatkaen itsekseen ilmeilemistä.

“Mutta eivätkö ystävät ole juuri sitä varten?” Chanyeol kysyi silmät suurina, niitä juurikaan räpyttämättä.

Baekhyunien ilme muuttui vaikeammaksi. Hänen katseensa ei pysynyt Yeolissa vaan kierteli siellä täällä. Mutta Chanyeol ei halunnut pakottaa miestä kertomaan, mitä hän oikein kelasi. Millä oikeudella hän sellaisia voisi udella, sillä eihän hänkään ajatuksiaan juuri julki tuonut.

Oli käytettävä tilaisuus hyväksi. Chanyeol muistutti Hyunieta hänen päättyvästä työvuorostaan ja seurasi sydän lepattaen, miten Baekhyunien kasvot vääntyivät paljon kirkkaampaan ja pehmeämpään hymyyn. Hyväntuulisena mies alkoi riisua essuaan ja napittaa kauluspaitaa auki, vaikka oli vielä keittiön tiloissa. Hän tarttui Yeolin käteen ja veti hänet mukanaan jo tutuksi tulleeseen pukuhuoneeseen, jossa tuoksui hento naisten hajuste. Eunji oli tainnut olla hetki sitten vielä paikalla.

* * *

Kuten Chanyeol oli toivonutkin, elokuvateatterissa ei ollut mikään hirveistä hirvein ruuhka-aika. Baekhyun oli hyvillään, että hän sai vallata maksamansa paikan lisäksi vielä kaksi viereistäkin, ulkotakki ja reppu sekä muu irtaimisto oli löytänyt paikkansa nopeasti. Ei ollut suinkaan kyse siitä, että heidän valitsemansa elokuva olisi ollut jotenkin huono, Myeongdongissa ei vain jostain syystä tuntunut olevan menoa ja meininkiä sillä hetkellä. Chanyeolille oli oikeastaan ihan sama, oliko ympärillä porukkaa vai ei. Baekhyun näytti nauttivan rauhallisesta miljööstä, joskin naytössalin jylhät äänet ravistelivat valmiiksi herkillä olevia tärykalvoja.

Elokuvassa ei ollut mitään vikaa, mutta Chanyeol ei pystynyt siltikään keskittymään siihen. Baekhyunista leijuva, hento jauhettujen kahvipapujen tuoksu levisi ympäristöön ja sai hänet ajattelemaan pelkästään Funshineä ja sitä, mikä siellä oli ollut vastassa. Oh Sehun. Mies, jonka kainalosta Baekhyun oli karannut seitsemäs toukokuuta vuosi takaperin. Sinä aamuna, jolloin Chanyeol oli katsellut häntä haikeasti, miettien, menettäisikö hän Hyunien lopullisesti.

Teatterin pimeys oli ajanut Baekhyunin rohkeisiin tekoihin. Hän oli pidellyt Yeolia kädestä koko elokuvan ajan, jo kolmisen varttia. Puolivälin juonenkäänteitä seuraava Hyunie piti silmänsä vinhasti liikkuvassa kuvassa, mutta Chanyeolin katse oli jämähtänyt mietteidensä lailla vasemman käden nimettömän päällä liikkuviin sormiin.

Chanyeol yritti olla huokaisematta liian kovaan ääneen, ettei Baekhyunie kuulisi häntä. Mieliala oli valahtanut miinukselle heti ajatusten vangiksi jäädyttyä. Ensin Sehun, nyt mieleen tulvahtavat muistot sormuksesta, joka oli tavannut kulkea mukana viimeisen vuosikymmenen. Jos kulta-allergia ei olisi alkanut riivata häntä, hän saattaisi pitää sitä edelleen.

Chanyeol käänsi päänsä poispäin sormista, jotka pitelivät hänen vasempaa kättään. Hän vihasi sitä, että Lee Minyeon oli edelleen suuri osa hänen ajatuksiaan. Hän ei tainnut päästä sataprosenttisesti eroon naisesta, vaikka kuinka olisi halunnut. Hänen oli kai vain hyväksyttävä, että Yeonie tulisi aina olemaan osa hänen elämäänsä, historiaansa, asioita, joista hän ottaisi opikseen. Teki kipeää edes miettiä sellaista, sillä hän halusi, että Byun Baekhyun olisi hänen kaikkensa.

Baekhyun vilkaisi Chanyeoliin nopeasti. Valkokankaalla näkyvä kuva oli sen verran kirkas, että Yeol näki miehen kasvoilla paistavan huolen. Hän käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja tarrasi vasemmalla kädellä Baekhyunin kädestä, ristien sormensa hänen kanssaan. Hän hymyili pienesti ja kääntyi seuraamaan elokuvaa.

Baekhyun olisi halunnut katsella Yeolia kauemmin varmistaakseen, että hänellä oli varmasti kaikki hyvin, mutta houkutus palauttaa huomio takaisin elokuvaan oli suurempi. Chanyeol naurahti pienesti ja puristi Hyunien kättä kertoakseen, että hän oli kunnossa. Kyllä hän olikin, mitä nyt vain hieman närkästynyt Sehunin syytöksistä ja siitä, miten oikeassa hän oli. Hän ei ollut mikään hyvien valintojen perikuva, mikään täydellisyys. Hän oli pohjimmiltaan paska jätkä, joka ajatteli vain itseään. Ei hän aina ollut ollut sellainen, elämä oli vain muokannut hänestä sellaisen. Jos joku kehtasi väittää, etteivät ihmiset muuttuneet, hän voisi levittää oman elämäntarinansa tarkasteltavaksi.

”Haluatko lähteä kotiin?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän oli jälleen irrottanut katseensa valkokankaasta ja tuijotti herkeämättä Chanyeolia.

”En”, Yeol sanoi ja pudisti päätään sanojensa tehosteeksi. Kuten oletettua, Baekhyun ei uskonut häntä. Hän näki selvästi, että jokin vaivasi Yeolia, vaikka hän kuinka olisi yrittänyt vakuuttaa kaiken olevan kunnossa. Haikeus ja osittainen ärtymys näkyi edelleen Chanyeolin kasvoilla. Juuri, kun hän oli saanut suupielensä pysymään ylhäällä pitempään kuin hetken.

”Mitä mietit?” Baekhyun kysyi, välittämättä äänensä voimakkuudesta. Oli onni, ettei ihan heidän läheisyydessään ollut ketään. Muita elokuvan katselijoita oli parin penkkirivin päässä, molempiin suuntiin.

”Meitä”, Chanyeol vastasi ääni väristen. ”Sehunia… kaikenlaista.”

Baekhyun hipaisi Yeolin poskea nopeasti ja mahdollisimman vähän huomiota herättävästi. Hänen hampaansa loistivat kiiltävinä hymyn takaa, valkokankaan välkkeen tehostaessa hänen häikäisevyyttään entisestään.

Paikka ja aika oli täysin sopimaton sellaiselle keskustelulle, mutta molemmista tuntui, että se oli käytävä. Elokuva tuntui jäävän toissijaiseksi asiaksi, kun Baekhyun kertoi rehellisesti, mitä hän oli käynyt lävitse kuultuaan Chanyeolin avioliitosta. Eikä hän unohtanut muistuttaa sitä, ettei heidän suhteensa olisi sellainen, jos he eivät olisi käyneet läpi sitä kaikkea. Baekhyun toivoi, että Yeol pääsisi eroon itseään piinaavasta syyllisyyden tunteesta, sillä hän oli antanut anteeksi. Hän ei voinut muuttaa mennyttä.

”Kaikki on mennyt, kuten on tarkoitettu”, Baekhyun sanoi, menettämättä hentoa hymyään. Chanyeol käytti silmiään kiinni nauttiessaan poskellaan kulkevista sormista, jotka jättivät jälkeensä puhtaita lämmön tunteita. Hän alkoi ymmärtää, miksi Hyunie niin kovasti piti paijaamisesta.

”Sun täytyy vain uskoa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. ”Vaikka se on vaikeaa, mä tiedän sen.”

”Uskoa”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Hän oli ymmällään. Koska Baekhyun ei kertonut sen tarkemmin, _mihin,_ ei hän siitä hirvittävästi lohtua saanut, vielä ainakaan.

Baekhyun tuhahti typertyneenä, ainoastaan itselleen. Hänen oma käytöksensä ihmetytti myös häntä. Hänen elämäänsä varjostivat raju temperamentti, krooninen vitutus ja elämässään kokemansa nöyryytykset, mutta hänen läpi käymänsä vaikeudet olivat antaneet hänelle opetuksia, joita käyttämällä hän osasi suhtautua asioihin järkevämmin. Ei hänkään mikään täydellinen esimerkki ollut; helposti palava pinna aiheutti edelleen turhia selkkauksia sekä töissä että vapaa-ajalla. Hänelläkin oli paljon opeteltavaa, mutta elämässä ei koskaan pystynyt olemaan täysin valmis.

”Mitä se mies halusi susta?” Chanyeol kysyi, viitaten Sehuniin. Hänen verenpaineensa nousi hetkellisesti, mutta tunteet pysyivät hallinnassa sillä kertaa.

”Hän tuli pyytämään mua treffeille”, Baekhyun sanoi ja virnisti puolittain. Hän olisi halunnut nauraa nähdessään Chanyeolin entisestään pitenevän naaman, mutta ei kehdannut.

”Harmi vain, että hän myöhästyi pahasti”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, virnistellen itsekseen. ”Tein paremman valinnan jo aikaa sitten”, hän jatkoi ja oli tulla heidän välissään olevan käsinojan ylitse, vain yltääkseen suukottamaan Yeolin poskea teatterin pimeydessä. Valkokankaalla raskaasti hengittävän päähenkilön tunnetila jäi molemmilta täysin huomioimatta. Vasta, kun naisen kimeää kiljahdusta seurasi dramaattinen musiikki, Baekhyun ymmärsi uppoutua takaisin liikkuvan kuvan maailmaan. Ja Chanyeol, joka tunsi sydämensä jonkin verran kevyemmäksi, antoi Baekhyunin painaa päänsä hänen olalleen. Levollisuus paistoi hänen olemuksestaan, sitä oli vaikea olla huomaamatta.

Chanyeol tutkaili oloaan hetken aikaa. Lyhyellä keskustelulla oli ollut mullistavia vaikutuksia. Hän huomasi myös olevansa paljon rauhallisempi, luottavaisempi. Sillä hänen täytyi vain _uskoa._

* * *

Baekhyunin suu oli käynyt taukoamatta heidän kulkiessa pois Myeongdongista. Koska Chanyeol oli karistanut murheensa ja huolensa ja päättänyt jälleen keskittyä siihen hetkeen, oli Hyuniekin rentoutunut entisestään. Elokuvan ollessa ”viisi kautta viisi” eikä hänkään olisi voinut alkuperäisteosta paremmin elokuvaksi kääntää (ei sillä, että hänellä olisi siihen ammattitaitoa ollutkaan), koko matka oli ollut yhtä julistusta, miten hieno kokemus kuvan katsominen oli ollut. Tietysti sen raakuudesta ja yllättävistä käänteistä huolimatta. Chanyeolkin oli arvellut, että jokainen, joka oli tullut katsomaan sitä elokuvaa sinä iltana, olivat lukeneet kirjan. Se, mikä oli alkanut kevyesti kirkkaassa miljöössä, oli kääntynyt synkkiin ja vahvoja tunteita aiheuttaviin kuviin, kunnes lopputekstien tullessa jälkeen oli jäänyt vain syvä hiljaisuus ja ajatuksia herättävä, haikea ja raskas tunnelma. Kaikki tarinat eivät loppuneet onnellisesti. Puhuttavaa, mykistävää, molempia yhtä aikaa.

Heti, kun Chanyeolin asunnon ovi oli kolahtanut kiinni ja lukko piipannut, Yeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin lanteille ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä. Ylpeähkö hymynkare nousi kasvoille välittömästi, kun kurkkunsa käheäksi paasannut mies hiljeni kuin taikaiskusta ja jäi vain tuijottamaan häntä katselevaa miestä kysyvä, joskin odottava ilme kasvoillaan.

”Onko ollut kiva ilta?” Chanyeol kysyi, madaltaen ääntään tahallisesti. Heidän treffi-iltansa ei suinkaan ollut siinä, ensimmäinen puolikas oli vasta vietetty. Nyt alkoi se mukavempi, intiimimipi osuus. Yeol oli pyöritellyt mielessään jo monia vaihtoehtoja, miten yhteiset tunnit voitaisiin käyttää.

Baekhyun oli kuin puulla päähän lyöty. Hän ei tahtonut saada sanaa suustaan, varmaan siksi, kun hän oli käyttänyt kaikki sanansa jo muutamien kymmenminuuttisten aikana.

”Pikkulinnut kertoivat, että olet iltavuorossa huomenna”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja lähestyi Baekhyunin kasvoja entisestään. Baekhyun saisi venyä sängyssä pitkään ja kerätä voimiaan työpäivää varten, jos heidän iltansa sattuisi venähtämään. Chanyeol itse tietysti joutui lähtemään töihin yhdeksäksi, mutta hänelle ei ollut niin väliä, nukkuisiko hän neljä vai kahdeksan tuntia yössä. Kyllä hän pystyisi uhraamaan unensa Baekhyunin tähden. Mitä vain Baekhyunin tähden… koska hän rakasti Baekhyunia… Hän rakasti niin kovasti…

”Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi, uskaltamatta liikahtaa paikoiltaan. Katsekontakti oli katkeamaton, Baekhyunin tuikkiviin silmiin oli helppo uppoutua. Hänen suupieltensä kääntyessä ylöspäin Chanyeol sai itsevarmuutta. Hän korotti ääntään, lausui ne sanat uudestaan, rohkeammin, tunteikkaammin.

”Mä rakastan sua.”

”Mäkin sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja paljasti viimein säihkyvän hymynsä. Chanyeolin sydän jaksoi potkia häntä joka kerta sen hymyn nähdessään. Hän ei ollut enää kateellinen, hän oli kiitollinen. Hän oli niin helvetin kiitollinen, että hän sai katsella sitä hymyä, niitä kasvoja ja tätä miestä niin pitkään kuin hän pysyisi Baekhyunien rakkauden arvoisena.


	36. Chapter 36

Sunnuntaiaamuna soinut herätyskello oli sammunut nopeasti Yeolin toimesta. Iltavuoroon menevä barista oli aikonut käyttää aamun tehokkaasti ja herätä aikaisin mennäkseen kymmenen aikaan joogaan krapulaisten junggulaisnaisten kiusaksi, mutta Chanyeolilla ei ollut aikomustakaan päästää Baekhyunia nousemaan sängystä koko aamupäivänä. Hän oli odottanut monta päivää, että hän saisi mahdollisuuden pitää poikaystäväänsä hyvänä ja antaa hänelle paljon paremman startin päivään kuin jonkin sunnuntaiaamun rauhallinen jooga koskaan voisi antaa. Heillä oli kuusi tuntia yhteistä aikaa ja hän halusi nauttia joka sekunnista, varsinkin, kun hän tiesi, etteivät he tulisi näkemään seuraavaan muutamaan päivään. Baekhyunin työajat eivät käyneet yhteen hänen aikataulunsa kanssa, ja hän oli luvannut käydä auttamassa Minhyunia tulevalla viikolla töiden jälkeen.

Unenpöpperöinen Baekhyun yritti tarrata puhelimeensa tarkistaakseen, oliko hän kuullut ihan oikein. Chanyeol tarrasi hänen käsiinsä ja painautui paremmin vasten hänen selkämystään. Hän naurahti matalaan sävyyn ja piti otteeesta irti yrittävän miehen paikoillaan. Tiukasti tupiseva Baekhyun leppyi tuntiessaan märän suudelman niskassaan. Häntäkin oli helppo harhauttaa, siihen ei paljoa tarvittu. 

Chanyeol jätti suudelman toisensa jälkeen Baekhyunin kauluspaidan kaula-aukon alta paljastuvalle, kuumalle iholle. Hyun kääntyi selälleen ja toivotti sekavankuuloiset huomenet. Chanyeol oli liian kiireinen vastaamaan, hän antoi tekojensa puhua puolestaan. 

Baekhyun ei halunnut luopua ajatuksestaan lähteä kuntosalille. Chanyeol joutui laittamaan peliin kaiken charminsa, että mies suostuisi jäämään lämmittämään sänkyä edes vielä pariksi tunniksi. Hän oli haaveillut myös aamiaisen tekemisestä, hän oli ostanut edellisenä iltana vartavasten tuorepuristettua appelsiinimehua ja etsinyt uuden reseptin, jota hän halusi kokeilla. Ylhäässä yksinäisyydessä syöminen ei kiinnostanut yhtään, hän mieluummin katselisi Hyunieta ja hänen aitoa hymyään, kun tarjottu ruoka maistui oikesti hyvältä. Tai vastaavasti katsella hänen nenänsä nyrpistelyä ja jatkuvia kysymyksiä siitä, mitä paskaa hänelle oikein yritettiin syöttää.

Chanyeol nousi Baekhyunin ylle käsiensä varaan. Hän katsoi väsynyttä poikaystäväänsä perhoset vatsassa lennellen. Byun Baekhyun oli suloinen heti aamusta, vaikka joskus hänen söpöytensä oli petollista. Koskaan ei voinut olla varma, millaisia tunteita pinnan alla kupli. Olisi miehen tunnetila mikä tahansa, Chanyeol rakasti häntä täydestä sydämestään.

Baekhyunilta kesti jonkin aikaa herätä todellisuuteen. Hänen hölmistynyt, mutta kiinnostunut ilmeensä kertoi, että hän oli luullut hänen ylleen kivunnutta miestä uneksi, pelkäksi harhakuvaksi, joka ajaisi hänet turhautuneeseen tilaan tuosta noin vain. Hymy leveni entisestään, kun varovasti pidemmän käsivarren lihaksia tunnustelevat kädet totesivat harhakuvan ihan totiseksi todeksi, joka olisi pian kova muualtakin.

”Oletko menossa jonnekin?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kohotti toista kulmaansa. Baekhyun vilkaisi yöpöydällä olevaa puhelinta, jonka näyttö oli kirkastunut saapuneen ilmoituksen vuoksi. Jooga taisi edelleen kutkuttaa hänen takaraivoaan. Chanyeol oli yrittänyt jo pitkään keksiä, miksi krapulaisten naisten kiusaaminen oli Baekhyunin suurinta hupia.

”Rouva Shin soitti ja kertoi, että aamupäivän ryhmätunti on peruttu. Korvaava aktiiviteetti suoritetaan yksityisesti tässä nimenomaisessa osoitteessa”, Chanyeol virnisti ja laski viimein huulensa Baekhyunin huulille ennen kuin hän keksisi alkaa agumentoimaan vastaan.

Byun Baekhyun nauroi vasten suudelmaa. Chanyeolin oli pakko perääntyä ja katsoa suurta hupia repivää miestä kysyen.

”Joogatuntieni vetäjä tunnetaan nimellä Lee”, Baekhyun virnisti. Hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään kiemurrellakseen pois Yeolin alta tai valuakseen pois sängystä. Hänen sormensa olivat alkaneet kulkea Yeolin käsivarsien kananlihalla olevilla iholla. Kosketus oli sähköinen ja pisti vatsan myllertämään. Iho vasten ihoa tuntui liian hyvältä. 

”Niinhän mä sanoin”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi. Huulet löysivät paikkansa nopeasti, mutta Baekhyunien tarve puhua saivat ne erkaantumaan liian nopeasti.

”Hänenkö vuokseen käyt siellä vai puhtaasti kehonhuolto mielessä?” Chanyeol kysyi ennen kuin Hyun ehti avata suunsa.

Baekhyunin silmissä tuikkiva ilkikurisuus ei meinannut laantua laisinkaan. Mietteliästä äännähtelyä seurasi yhtä mietteliäät sanat. ”No, 45-vuotiaaksi hän on melko vetävän näköinen. Ja yllättävän notkea.”

”Mä sulle notkeat näytän”, Chanyeol parahti ja kuroi sentit umpeen ahnaalla suudelmalla. Baekhyun nauroi, pelkästään tyytyväisenä. Hoikat sormet nousivat Yeolin käsivarsilta hänen niskaansa ja upposivat ilmaviin hiuksiin, jotka kaipasivat jälleen saksia.

”Oi kyllä. Näytä mulle, Park. Näytä.”

* * *

Minhyun oli jäänyt kotiin onnellisena ja hyväntuulisena, kiitollisena Chanyeolilta saamastaan avusta. Oli käynyt ilmi, ettei kukaan perheestä ollut kotona sillä aikaa eikä siten pystynyt auttamaan nuorukaista, joten oli ihan loogista, että Chanyeol lohkaisi aikaansa iltapäivästä käydäkseen Junggun pohjoispuolella. Siitä oli jo kuukausia, kun hän viimeksi oli tallannut niitä katuja. 

Typeristä typerin ajatus pälkähti päähän. Toisaalta, se ei ollut siinä mielessä mikään typerä, sillä kyse oli kuitenkin hänen kodistaan, siitä, jonne hän oli muuttanut ollessaan kuudentoista. Ja se kotitalo oli hänen silmiensä edessä. 

Chanyeolia ei ollut koskaan jännittänyt astua sisälle vanhempiensa tontille koskaan niin paljon kuin sillä hetkellä. Hän ei tiennyt, olisivatko vanhemmat kotona, tai saatika oliko hänellä mitään oikeaa asiaa. Hän oli vieraantunut vanhemmistaan vuosien aikana, hän ei juurikaan enää pitänyt heihin sen kummempaa yhteyttä kuin vain tärkeinä merkkipäivinä ja silloin, kun häntä huoletti heidän hyvinvointinsa. He elivät omaa elämäänsä ja Chanyeol omaansa. 

Isä oli ollut aina hyvin ylpeä Chanyeolin päätöksestä sitoutua niinkin nuorella iällä. Mikä hän oli sitä arvostelemaan. Hän itse oli kulkenut pää pilvissä, niin rakastuneena naapurin tyttöön, että jokainen ympärillä olevista aikuisista puhui vuosisadan rakkaustarinasta ja hyvästä tulevaisuudesta. Avioituminen heti täysi-ikäistyttyä oli vaikuttanut kauimmaisten sukulaisten toppuuttelusta huolimatta hyvältä ajatukselta ja niin kaikki oli saanut alkunsa. Eihän heistä kukaan olisi varmastikaan arvannut, että lopputulos oli sellainen, totaalinen farssi; pelkkää kylmyyttä, tyhjiä katseita ja tunnettomuutta. Kunnes Byun Baekhyun oli kävellyt kirjastolle ja nostanut jalkansa koko lafkan perimmäisessä nurkassa olevalle tuolille. 

”Poika?” 

Chanyeol säpsähti kuullessaan isänsä äänen tontin ja kävelykadun erottavan aidan toiselta puolelta. Hän asteli lähemmäs, paljasti itsensä kokonaan ja tarttui metalliseen porttiin, jonka keväinen iltapäivä oli kylmentänyt. Ilmassa oli kosteutta, ehkä myöhemmin illalla alkaisi sataa.

”Mä… tulin vain nopeasti käymään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siirtyi sisälle, pihan puolelle. Isä puristi kädessään olevaa haravan puista vartta tiukemmin ja seurasi jännittyneenä, mihin päin Chanyeol oikein suuntaisi. Mutta pitkä poika, tänä vuonna 28 ikävuoden ylittävä, jo mieheksi kasvanut lapsi, pysyi metrin etäällä portista, valmiina singahtamaan takaisin kadulle, jos alkaisikin yhtäkkiä kaduttaa.

”Mikä vointinne?” Chanyeol kysyi. Pihatöitä puurtavan isän kasvoilla oli puhdasta haikeutta. Niin oli Chanyeolinkin. He eivät olleet nähneet sen jälkeen, kun hän ja Minyeonie olivat käyneet isän kanssa syömässä ravintolassa. Siinä ravintolassa, jonka ikkunaan Baekhyun oli nyrkkinsä iskenyt. 

”Mikä itselläsi? Näytät voivan hyvin”, isä sanoi, saamatta katsettaan irti pojastaan. Ryhdikkyys oli palannut kehonkieleen, karisma oli alkanut loistaa. Silmät tuikkivat eloisina, kirkkaina. Vaikka tunnelma oli valehtelematta kiusallinen, oli Yeolin myönnettävä, että hän oli helpottunut isän ollessa se, joka rikkoi jään.

”Miten äiti?” Yeol kysyi. 

”Hyvin”, isä vastasi ja heilautti päätään takanaan olevan omakotitalon suuntaan. ”Hän on sisällä. Haluatko syödä kanssamme?”

”En mä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja peruutti askeleen. Hän ei ollut syönyt vanhempiensa luona varmaan kolmeen vuoteen. Hän oli huono lapsi, huono poika. Mutta isä ei ollut pahastunut. Chanyeolilla oli omakin perhe, joka huolehtisi hänen aterioistaan. 

Oli ollut.

”Työskentelen nykyään Yongsanggussa. Pääsin arkkitehtifirmaan assistentiksi”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen äänensävynsä oli vähättelevä. Isän ilme kuitenkin kirkastui uutisten myötä. Hän oli aina tukenut Yeolin alanvalintaa, hänestä arkkitehdiksi opiskeleminen oli ollut hieno juttu.

”Millaiset etenemismahdollisuudet siinä firmassa on?” isä kysyi. Hän elätteli kai toiveita poikansa nousemisesta yhdeksi Shinwadong Constructionsin arkkitehdeiksi. Chanyeol joutui toppuuttelemaan häntä kovin. Hän kertoi olevansa tyytyväinen ja ennen kaikkea itsevarma juuri siinä työssä, jota hän teki. Hän ei pitänyt piirtämisestä, hän mieluusti antoi Kim Joonmyeonin ja muiden tehdä luovan työn. Hän hoiti sitten kaikkea muuta, tarkisti laskelmia, kirjoitti myyntisuunnitelmia ja sopimuksia, keitti kahvia ja sen sellaista. Oli mukana firman hengessä tärkeällä tavalla. 

”Organisointikykyjäni kehutaan jatkuvasti”, Chanyeol virnisti ja naurahti kevyesti perään. Hänen ilmeensä mureni siinä hetkessä, kun hän ymmärsi, ettei hän ollut nauranut isänsä nähden pitkään aikaan.

”Miten muuten menee?” isä uteli nojatessaan haravaan. Hänen kiinnostuksensa pihatöihin oli hiipunut olemattomiin, hän ei enää vilkuillutkaan maahan tippuneihin oksiin ja roskakasoihin.

”Hyvin… ostin asunnon pikkuostarin lähellä olevalta asuinalueelta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja irvisti nolona perään. Viimeksi, kun asuntolainan ottaminen oli ollut pöydällä, hän oli ollut keskustelemassa siitä perheensä kanssa, miettinyt ääneen, miten hän saisi maksettua kaiken ja mitä hän tekisi, jos hänellä ei olisikaan varaa maksaa kuun lainalyhennystä. Mutta sillä kertaa hän oli tehnyt ne päätökset täysin itse, keskustellut aiheesta _ystäviensä (Baekhyunien ystävien)_ kanssa ja koittanut tehdä omia, itsenäisiä ratkaisuja. Ja miten paljon hän nauttikaan siitä. 

”Poika!” isä ärähti, äänensävy jyrkkänä, mutta ilme pysyi suhteellisen leikkisänä. ”Etkä ole kutsunut meitä katsomaan uutta kotiasi!” 

Kivi pyörähti sydämeltä, kun isä ei ollut oikeasti vihassa hänelle. Hän tajusi kyllä eläneensä typerästi erkaantuestaan perheestään sillä tavalla. Hän oli aina ollut Yooran kanssa vanhempiensa ylpeydenaihe ja hän oli nauttinut siitä. Kuitenkin Yeonien ja hänen kylmentyneet välit olivat vaikuttaneet välittömästi heidänkin suhteeseensa, ja se oli ikävää. Se oli todella ikävää. Jos Chanyeol olisi ottanut askeleen kohti vanhempiaan vaikeina aikoina, hän olisi saattanut nousta siitä suosta paljon aikaisemmin. 

Mutta hän ei ollut kehdannut. Isä ja äiti rakastivat Minyeonia. He pitivät naista kuin omana tyttärenään, naisena, joka kuului perheeseen. Eikä Chanyeol kehdannut mennä rikkomaan sitä suhdetta sanomalla, etteivät he enää rakastaneet toisiaan. 

Chanyeolia hävetti. Häntä hävetti, ettei hän ollut pystynyt pitämään lupaustaan ja pelastaa avioliittoaan millään tavalla. Viimeisen kahden vuoden aikana hän ei ollut edes halunnut pelastaa sitä. Hän oli sinnitellyt, yksinään, odottanut parempien aikojen saapumista, kärsivällisenä, tarpeettomasti tuskissaan.

Isä näytti kovasti siltä kuin hän haluaisi heittää haravan kädestään ja raahata poikansa sisälle vaihtamaan kuulumisia, kunnolla, pitkästä aikaa. Chanyeol ei kuitenkaan ollut siihen vielä valmis. Ajankohta oli huono, kello lähestyi iltakahdeksaa ja hän oli luvannut tehdä vielä vähän töitä seuraavan päivän palaveria varten.

”Mä tulen viikonloppuna syömään, jos sopii”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui takanaan olevaan porttiin. Hän oli jo lähdössä, kun äiti ilmestyi keittiön ikkunaan. Hän katsahti haikeasti häntä kohden katsovaan naiseen ja virnisti pahoitellen. 

”Sopii! Herran tähden! Sopii!” isä hihkui. Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. Oli jotenkin suloista nähdä vanhempi niin innoissaan. Samalla hän poti syvää, huonoa omatuntoa siitä, että hän oli jättänyt porukat vähän niin kuin kaiken ulkopuolelle. Ja ihan syyttä suotta.

”Hyvä sitten. Nähdään lauantaina”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi poistuakseen tontilta. Kuitenkaan hän ei saanut otettua kuin pari askelta, kun hänen täytyi kääntyä vielä kerran isänsä puoleen. Mies oli huomattavasi väsyneemmän ja vanhemman näköinen kuin viimeksi, kun he olivat nähneet. Se pisti Yeolin rintaa entisestään. Hän ymmärsi, että hänen täytyisi viettää enemmän aikaa vanhempiensa kanssa, ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä. Hänen täytyisi taas _elää_ ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä. Mutta Yeol oli päässyt jo pitkälle siinä projektissa. Hän nautti taas uusiin aamuun heräämisestä, varsinkin, jos hänen vierellään oli yksi tietty, herkästi syttyvä vaaleatukkainen.

”Oliko vielä jotain?” isä kysyi. Hän ei tehnyt elettäkään jatkaakseen haravointia. Hän vaikutti elättelevän toiveita, että Yeol tulisi sittenkin sisälle. 

”Sitä mä vain, että… mulla on uusi parisuhde”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän laski katseensa maahan ja puristi porttia tiukemmin otteessaan, odottaen isän syvää, pettynyttä huokaisua. Oli totuus, että hänen avioeronsa voimaan astumisesta oli vasta vähän aikaa, eikä Yeol oikein vielä itsekään tiennyt, oliko hän käsitellyt kymmenen vuoden ihmissuhteen päättymisen täysin. Sen hän kuitenkin tiesi, ettei hän ollut rakastanut ex-vaimoaan enää moneen vuoteen.

”Miehen kanssa”, Chanyeol lisäsi ja vilkaisi paikoilleen jähmettynyttä isäänsä vielä kerran ennen kuin poistui tontilta raskain askelin. Hänen mielialansa oli haikean surullinen, mutta sydän kevyempi. Hän ei ollut koskaan halunnut peitellä suhteitaan ja rakkauttaan, eikä hän taatusti halunnut tehdä sitä nytkään. Hänelle oli se ja sama, kuka hyväksyisi ja mitä, sillä loppujen lopuksi oli tärkeintä, että hän sai olla juuri se, mitä hän halusi olla ja juuri siellä, missä hän halusi olla. Baekhyunie oli liian arvokas asia pidettäväksi salassa.

Isä pysäytti Chanyeolin vielä kerran kutsumalla häntä nimeltä. Hetken hiljaisuus seurasi perässä, empiminen oli selvää. ”Onneksi olkoon.”

Yeol kääntyi katsomaan hennosti hymyilevää isäänsä, tuntien olonsa paljon helpottuneemmaksi kuin aikoihin. Hänen täytyi päästä eroon ikävistä ajatuksistaan, turhasta syyllisyydentunnostaan. Hän ei ollut läpimätä ajatellessaan pettäneensä kaikkien luottamuksen ollessaan kykenemätön pitämään yllä tasapainoista suhdetta Lee Minyeonin kanssa. He olivat olleet kaunis, hieno pariskunta. Mutta he eivät olleet kestäneet niin kauan kuin he olisivat toivoneet. Elämä jatkui ja jokainen koki polullaan kausia, jotka tulisivat jossain vaiheessa päätökseen. Mutta kun yksi polku päättyi, toinen alkaisi. Ja niin totisesti oli alkanut. 

Ja sillä kertaa Chanyeol ei toivonut, että se kestäisi hamaan tulevaisuuteen asti. 

Hän _tiesi_ sen.


	37. Chapter 37

Aurinko paistoi ihanasti pilvettömältä taivaalta, luoden keväistä tunnelmaa läntisen Junggun alueelle. Chanyeol oli alkanut tuntea kevättä rinnassaan jo useampi viikko sitten, ja hän antoi sen näkyä. Varsinkin, kun Baekhyunie oli siinä vieressä, hänen oli vaikea ajatella mitään muita kuin vaaleanpunaisia ajatuksia. Jalat eivät tahtoneet pysyä maassa sitten millään, sydän pamppaili entisestään, keväiset tuulahdukset olivat ottaa hänet mukaansa, mutta onneksi Baekhyunin jalat olivat tukevasti maassa ja hänen otteensa kädestä hyvin tiukka.

Oli harvinaista, että tiistaipäivä oli molemmilla vapaa. Kim Joonmyeon oli pistänyt toimiston kiinni, sillä he olivat tehneet kovasti töitä edellisellä viikolla eikä hän halunnut ylirasittaa omaa porukkaansa. Olihan siinä tietysti palkanmaksuperusteitakin taustalla, mutta Chanyeol halusi ajatella Joonmyeonin ajattelevan ensimmäisenä heidän hyvinvointiaan.

Baekhyun pääsisi viimein toteuttamaan pitkäaikaisen haaveensa; käymään Chanyeolin kanssa supermarketissa ennen puoltapäivää. Chanyeol oli mielellään lähtenyt kantoavuksi, vaikka ei hänen lihaksillaan kovin suuria kasseja kannettu. Baekhyunie oli vaatinut jo edellisenä päivänä saada puolestaan kokata Chanyeolille, sillä hän oli syönyt viime aikona paljon Yeolin pöperöitä eikä hän halunnut jäädä velkaa. Chanyeol vaati silti auttaa, hänen teki pahaa vain katsella vierestä.

Lähin supermarketti oli vajaan puolen kilometrin päässä. Koska sää oli hyvä, Baekhyun halusi kävellä. Se ei haitannut Chanyeolia, sillä keväinen aamupäivä oli kaunis. Ja hän sai samalla raikasta ilmaa että päivän treenit. Jos hän jatkaisi samaa tahtia vuoden ympäri, hän saattaisi olla melko kiinteässä kunnossa. Kuulosti varsin hyvältä haasteelta. 

Baekhyun oli tapansa mukaan puhunut lähes taukoamatta koko matkan ajan. Kun hän huomasi Chanyeolin levollisen ilmeen, hennon hymyn ja nauttivan ilmeen, hän lopetti jatkuvan paasaamisensa. Hiljaisuus laskeutui hetkellisesti heidän ympärilleen, mutta korvaantui nopeasti tirskuvalla naurulla ja häpeilemättömillä kosketuksilla, jotka eivät katsoneet paikkaa eikä aikaa. Baekhyunin sormet, jotka valuivat kohti Yeolin verkkareiden peittämää takamusta, saivat vatsanpohjan kutkuttamaan. Oli harvinaista, että Byun käyttäytyi niinkin häpeilemättömästi julkisella paikalla, mutta Junggussa ei liikkunut siihen aikaan juuri ketään. Chanyeol oli otettu moisesta rohkeudesta.

Kadunvarrella vastaan tuleva antikvariaatti kiinnitti molempien huomion. Viekkaan ilmeen kasvoilleen nostanut Baekhyun vilkaisi Chanyeoliin kysyvästi ja heilautti kättään käytettyjen kirjojen kaupan suuntaan. Chanyeol nyökkäsi hänelle, antaen suostumuksensa liikkeeseen astumista varten. Vanhojen kirjojen kaupastahan saattaisi löytyä vaikka minkälaisia aarteita.

Baekhyunin ote Yeolin kädestä tiukentui, hänet vedettiin antivariaatin ulko-oven edessä olevalle porrastasolle. Chanyeol nauroi typertyneenä törmätessään paikoilleen pysähtyneeseen Baekhyuniin; hän oli yhtäkkiä jumissa kiinni pysyvän oven ja pidemmän miehen välissä. Hoikat sormet yrittivät vetää liikkeen ovea auki, mutta se pysyi liikkumattomana viimeiseen asti.

Chanyeol vilkaisi antikvariaatin näyteikkunassa oleviin aukioloaikoihin ja joutui Baekhyunin huonoksi onneksi toteamaan, että liike avautuisi vasta puolentoista tunnin kuluttua. Lyhyemmän nenästä pääsevä, lyhyt tuhahdus oli selvä merkki tyytymättömyydestä. Chanyeolkin oli pahoillaan, hän olisi mielellään katsellut, miten Baekhyun kävelisi ihaillen kirjakaupan hyllyjen väleissä, etsien pettämättömällä intuitiollaan jotain mielenkiintoista luettavaa. Hänen valitsemansa kirjat Yeolkin aikoisi lukea.

Kadun suojaisessa paikassa niin lähekkäin oleminen sulki kaksikon omaan kuplaansa. Chanyeol käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja suuteli Baekhyunia spontaanisti huulille siinä kaikkien silmien edessä. Tosin Baekhyun oli antikvariaatin oven välissä ja hän suurempana ihmisenä oli siinä edessä. 

”Hyung!”

Liian tuttu älähdys keskeytti Chanyeolin ajatuksenjuoksun ja sai hänet kääntämään päänsä äänen suuntaan. Hän ei olisi halunnut kääntää katsettaan pois silmänsä sulkeneesta, alahuultaan purevasta Baekhyunista, mutta häntä kai kaivattiin taas vaihteeksi. 

Baekhyun avasi utuiset silmänsä ja katsahti uteliaana Yeolin takaa, kuka häntä oikein kaipasi. Hyvätuulisena pysyvän ilmeen nähdessään Chanyeol uskalsi itsekin siirtää huomionsa häntä kaipaavaan nuorikkoon, joka porhalsi kadun toiselta puolelta kohti antikvariaattia. Hän piti toisella kädellä kiinni olallaan roikkuvasta repusta ja toisella hän heilutti kaksikon suuntaan.

Kaikki tapahtui silmänräpäyksessä. Mutkan takaa ilmestynyt auto ajoi vauhdilla eteenpäin, kohti tietä ylittävää Minhyunia. Äänitorvi ja jarrujen kirskuminen tuntuivat pysäyttävän koko maailman, ainakin Chanyeolin näkökulmasta. Baekhyunin käsi tarrautui tiukasti hänen käteensä, kun he seurasivat sivusta, kykenemättä vaikuttamaan tapahtuvaan. Auto hiljensi vauhtiaan, mutta se osui silti huomionsa viimeiseen asti hyungissaan pitävään Minhyuniin. Kumahdus kesti pienen hetken, jonka jälkeen kaikki ympäristön äänet hävisivät olemattomiin.

Chanyeol horjahti paikoillaan. Jalat olivat pettää alta, mutta Baekhyunie piteli häntä pystyssä. Kesti pitkältä tuntuvan hetken ajan kerätä ajatukset ja _ymmärtää,_ mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Hetkellisesti hiljaisena käynyt maailma oli taas pullollaan ääntä. 

Minhyun makasi maassa, auton puskurin edessä ja yritti liikuttaa kättään kohti antikvariaatin portailla seisovaa kaksikkoa. Häneen osuneen auton kuljettaja lopetti viimein äänitorven jatkuvan hakkaamisen ja nousi ylös autosta, kiroten ja huutaen raivokkaasti nuorikolle, joka oli juossut hänen eteensä aivan tyhjästä. 

Chanyeol pinkaisi maassa makaavan Minhyunien luokse ja koitti estää vanhempaa miestä käymästä hänen päällensä. Koko kortteli tuntui raikuvan vihaisen miehen huudoista ja Baekhyunin yrityksistä muodostaa järkeviä kysymyslauseita.

Chanyeol heitti aggressiivisesti puhkuvan autonkuljettajan kauemmas heistä ja katsoi häneen liekihtevin silmin. Hänen piti vetää pari kertaa henkeä ennen kuin hän räjähti: ”Turhaan huudat, ei hän kuule!” 

Baekhyun juoksi lähemmäs kävelykadun varrella sattunutta välikohtausta ja puristi puhelinta kädessään. Ei hän kauaa miettinyt, soittaisiko hätäkeskuskseen vai antaisiko Yeolin hoitaa homman. Hän näppäili hätänumeron ja nosti luurin korvalleen, seuraten tilannetta turvallisen välimatkan päästä. 

Kuumana käyvä autonkuljettaja huusi ja kirosi edelleen, mutta Chanyeol oli sulkenut korvansa ulkopuolisilta ääniltä. Hän halusi saada kontaktia Minhyuniin, jonka silmät kävivät hetkellisesti kiinni. Näky oli huolestuttava, apua oli saatava nopeasti paikalle. 

”Mitä oikein ajattelit?” Chanyeol kysyi Minhyunielta. Vilkaisu korvaan sai hänet huokaisemaan raskaasti. Hän oli niin tiennyt, että implantin käyttämättömyys ajaisi nuorikon vielä jossain vaiheessa ongelmiin. Että ihan tälläisiin, se oli hänellekin melkoinen yllätys. Lee Minhyun oli yleensä tarkkana, mutta kai sattumalta törmääminen oli sekoittanut hänen pasmansa. Yeol ei tavannut liikkua niillä kulmilla kävellen.

”Hyung”, Minhyun mutisi, äännähdystä tuskin kuuli. Chanyeol laski kätensä nuorikon kylmähkölle poskelle ja pyysi häntä pysymään paikoillaan. Hän vilkaisi takanaan puhelimessa puhuvaan Baekhyunin suuntaan, kiitollisena siitä, että hän oli toiminut eikä vain jäänyt pällistelemään tilannetta kuten ympärille kertyvät ohikulkijat, jotka koittivat ymmärtää samaa kuin Yeolkin.

Minhyun tarrasi Chanyeolin kädestä ja yskäisi hiljaa. Chanyeolin sydän oli heittää volttia, puhdas kauhu nuoremman menettämisestä sai hänet raivon valtaan. Hän oli pettynyt Minhyunin huomion herpaantumiseen, mutta ennen kaikkea häntä manaavalle autokuskille, joka olisi voinut itsekin ottaa silmän käteen ja olla räpläämättä puhelinta tai mitä ikinä hän olikaan tehnyt ettei hän nähnyt katua ylittävää jalankulkijaa. 

Baekhyun sai luvan sulkea puhelun ja ilmoitti kovaan ääneen, että apua oli tulossa. Sekä poliisit että ambulanssi oli tulossa paikalle, tilanne kyllä selvitettäisiin. Hätäkeskus oli halunnut tietää, tarvittiinko paikalla myös tulkkia, mutta vaikutti siltä, ettei Minhyun ollut tarpeeksi järjissään vastailemaan viranomaisten esittämiin kysymyksiin. Oli parempi, että hänet roudattaisiin jonnekin tutkimuksiin ja vasta sitten voitaisiin miettiä kyselypuolta. Siitä kolahduksesta päätellen Hyunie oli lyönyt päänsä ainakin yhteen paikkaan, oli kyse sitten auton konepellistä tai kevätauringon lämmittämästä asfaltista. 

Paikalle sattumalta osunut pukumies oli tarpeeksi riski vetääkseen kuumana käyvän autokuskin kauemmas asfaltilla makaavasta nuorikosta ja hänelle viittovasta Chanyeolista. Baekhyun puolestaan peruutti entisestään, se oli vähän ihme, sillä Chanyeol oli odottanut, että hän olisi tarpeeksi valmis toimimaan tilanteen tullen. Ehkä hän näki viisaammaksi pysyä poissa tieltä.

Chanyeol ei miettinyt kahta kertaa. Hän kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan ja näppäili Minhyunin sisaren puhelinnumeron esiin. Hän nosti luurin korvalle päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Ei ehtinyt kulua kovin montaa yhdistymispiippausta, kun linja oli auennut. 

”Yeon-ah. Veljesi jäi auton alle antikvariaatin kulmilla. Tekstaan sulle heti, kun tiedän, mihin hänet kuljetetaan täältä.”

Chanyeolin oli pakko vielä vilkaista taakseen, varmistaa, ettei Byun Baekhyun ollut kääntynyt kannoillaan ja jättänyt häntä yksin. Hän ei jaksaisi yrittää päivän yllättävistä käänteistä omin neuvoin.

Kivi vierähti sydämeltä. Byun Baekhyun seurasi Minhyunien ympärillä häärääviä ihmisiä kulmat huolesta kurtussa, mutta määrätietoisena. Hän ei ollut katoamassa minnekään. 

* * *

Keskussairaalan päivystävän lääkärin arvioinnin perusteella Lee Minhyun oli selvinnyt kolarista pelkällä säikähdyksellä. Nuorikko oli kärrätty melkein siltä seisomalta pään kuviin ja muihin tutkimuksiin, mutta tuloksista ei ollut vielä kuulunut mitään. Ei voitu olla varmoja, oliko hänellä sisäisiä vammoja. Jos Chanyeolilta kysyttiin, niin aivan varmasti oli. Ei voinut olla mitenkään mahdollista, että sellaisesta törmäyksestä olisi selvinnyt itseään murjomatta. Totta kai, hän toivoi, että olisi, mutta Minhyun ei ollut mikään kissa, joka putoaisi aina jaloilleen. 

Chanyeol oli yllättynyt, miten kauan Minyeonilta kesti saapua sairaalaan. Oli tietysti ruuhkaisa arkipäivä, ja luoja tiesi, missä sisar oli oikein viilettänyt. Ehkä hän oli vain liian hätäilevä ajatellessaan, että paikalle täytyisi ilmestyä sillä sekunnilla. Niin Byun Baekhyun oli tehnyt. Kun ambulanssi oli saapunut antikvariaatin kulmille, hän oli juossut Chanyeolin kerrostaloalueelle, noussut pirssin rattiin ja karauttanut sairaalalle, luultavasti ylinopeutta, mikäli hän oli vain tarpeeksi pystynyt kaasua painamaan. 

Kun Minyeon oli viimein saapunut, Baekhyun oli huomannut Yeolin jännittyneen. Hän yritti tarrata poikaystäväänsä kädestä, mutta Chanyeol oli työntänyt sen pois, katsahtaen kuitenkin häneen, pyytäen äänettömästi anteeksi. 

Chanyeolin ei ollut helppoa istua entisen vaimonsa vieressä. Vaikka heidän välissään oli yli metri rakoa ja Chanyeolin toisella puolella häneen nojaava, yhtä huolestunut Baekhyun, oli tunnelma silti kireä. Ehkä se kaikki oli hänen päässään. Lee Minyeon tuijotti vastapäistä seinää tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei puhunut mitään, ei Yeolin kanssa, ei kiinnostuneena ympäristöä tutkivan Baekhyunin kanssa. Hän koitti pitää yllä tavanomaista imagoaan, vaikka luultavasti hänkin oli yhtä huolissaan kuin kaikki muutkin Minhyunien huoneen ulkopuolella. Mitä hän pelkäsi, Yeol mietti. Ehkä sitä, että joku näkisi hänen olevan rikki. Ehkä sitä, että hän tajuaisi itse olevansa rikki.

Oli jotenkin teennäistä koittaa keskustella kasuaalisti niitä näitä. ”Miten menee nykyään” oli typeristä typerin kysymys, aika sen kysymiselle oli äärimmäisen väärä. Eikä Chanyeolia edes pahemmin kiinnostanut. Oli tietysti hienoa, että Yeonie oli löytänyt elämäänsä jonkun uuden, mutta ei Yeolin perse siitä liiemmin kostunut. Chanyeol halusi keskittyä siihen, mitä hänellä oli ja laittaa oman hyvinvointinsa kaiken edelle eikä märehtiä enempää menneessä, vaikka hän alkoikin olla valmis hyväksymään Minyeonin osallisuuden hänen tarinassaan. 

Baekhyun katseli uteliaana ympärilleen ja vääntelehti paikoillaan. Chanyeolin olisi tehnyt mieli ajaa hänet kanttiiniin hakemaan jotain suuhunpantavaa, että hän saisi edes jotain tekemistä, mutta rehellisesti sanottuna hän ei halunnut jäädä kaksistaan Minyeonin kanssa. Kuitenkin toisen levottomuus sai hänet ajamaan hänet hetkeksi jaloilleen.

”Viitsisitkö hakea mulle kupillisen kahvia?” Chanyeol kysyi hiljaa. Baekhyun katsoi häneen kulmat myötätunnosta kurtussa ja hipaisi hänen poskeaan, nostaen kasvoilleen hennon hymyn. Hän nousi ylös ja lupasi tulla pian takaisin. 

Baekhyun pysähtyi Lee Minyeonin eteen ja köhäisi pienesti. Hiuksensa tavanomaiselle nutturalle nostanut Yeonie nosti katseensa solakkaan mieheen ja katsoi häntä kysyvästi. 

”Haluatko sä?” Baekhyun kysyi, kuulostaen enemmänkin Funshinen baristalta kuin entisen aviomiehen uudelta rakkaalta. Chanyeol kirosi lapselliset ajatuksensa ja koitti hyväksyä sen, että Baekhyunissa oli tarpeeksi aikuista ihmistä ymmärtämään myös Lee Minyeonia. Chanyeol ei oikein tiennyt, oliko hän kuvitellut heidän taistelevan hänestä tai jotain. Ehkä hän oli pettynyt siitä, ettei Lee Minyeon halunnut pitää hänestä kiinni samaan aikaan kuin Baekhyun halusi puolustaa paikkaansa hänen rinnalla. 

Lee Minyeonilta meni kauan päättää, oliko kupillinen kuumaa paikallaan vai ei. Hän vilkaisi Chanyeolia kuin kysyen, olisiko ihan okei tarttua tarjoukseen. 

”Se, että hän tarjoutuu vapaaehtoisesti kantamaan enemmän kuin yhden lemuavan kupillisen, on puhdasta ystävällisyyttä. Hän vihaa kahvia”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. 

”Baristaksi ominaisuuteni ovat kaikkea muuta kuin sopivat”, Baekhyun virnisti, yrittäen selvästi keventää tunnelmaa, ja lähti matkaan, aikeinaan tuoda sumppia myös ex-vaimolle. 

Minyeon katsoi Chanyeoliin, Chanyeol puolestaan tuijotti kermanväriseen seinään, josta oli lohjennut palasia. Ehkä joku sairaalassa käyneistä mummoista oli kolhinut rollaattorinsa päin betonisia seiniä.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol sanoi lopulta, uskaltamatta kääntää katsettaan kohti entistä vaimoaan. Hän oli sanonut ne sanat jo monesti aikaisemmin, mutta hänestä tuntui, ettei Yeonie ollut vielä ymmärtänyt niiden tarkoitusta.

”Olen pahoillani, etten osaa sanoa mitään muuta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan. Hän rojahti vasten kovan tuolin selkänojaa ja katsahti tyhjäilmeisen naisen suuntaan. Ei hän kauaa uskaltanut, sillä hän pelkäsi, mitä tapahtuisi, jos Minyeon vastaisi hänen katseeseensa. Pystyisikö Yeol enää koskaan katsomaan häntä silmiin tuntematta itseään täydeksi kusipääksi.

Baekhyun tuntui olevan poissa ikuisuuden. Hiljaisuus käytävällä sattui korviin ja tunnelma oli suorastaan epämukava. Chanyeolia harmitti, että asiat olivat menneet sille tolalle, mutta hänen täytyi muistaa, ettei se ollut pelkästään hänen vikansa. 

Chanyeol katsoi ranteessaan olevaa kelloa ties monennenko kerran sille tunnille, eikä aikarauta näyttänyt juuri sen enempää kuin edelliselläkään vilkaisulla. 

* * *

Lee Minhyunin silmät tuikkivat aivan eri tapaan kuin pitkään aikaan. Hänen ilmeensä oli enemmänkin lapsenomaisen innostunut kuin kovan aivotärähdyksen saanut. Ei tainnut johtua nuoresta naistulkista, joka lääkärin vierellä seisoi, sillä Minhyunin kiinnostus oli enemmänkin hänen isosiskossaan ja sairaalasängyn toisella puolella seisovassa Chanyeolissa. Siitä oli kauan, kun Hyun oli nähnyt heidät kaksi yhdessä, eikä hän voinut peitellä ilahtuneisuuttaan. Chanyeol oli pahoillaan, että se kuva oli pelkkää illuusiota. Niin kovasti kuin nuorikko toivoi, että hän palaisi yhteen isosiskon kanssa, se ei koskaan tulisi tapahtumaan. Hänen ja Yeonien tiet olivat eronneet lopullisesti, hänen polkunsa oli kohdannut aivan toisen kanssa. 

Heti, kun lääkäri oli kertonut kattavien tutkimusten tulokset, hyvät uutiset, Chanyeol ilmoitti lähtevänsä takaisin Jungguun. Häntä ei tarvittu paikalla enää, sisar lähiomaisena huolehtisi veljestään. Minhyun ei halunnut ymmärtää Yeolin viittomia, mutta Chanyeol ei jaksanut taistella vastaan ja antoi vain olla. Hän kiitti lääkäriä avusta ja toivotti vaisut päivänjatkot huoneessa oleville. Hän toivotti vielä Minhyunielle pikaista paranemista, jättäen ponnettomien sanojen kääntämisen tulkin tehtäväksi.

Raskain askelin hän poistui käytävään, tullen otetuksi vastaan Baekhyunien toimesta. Käytävän kovalla tuolilla odottanut vaaleatukkainen mies nousi seisomaan ja käveli vastaan, sillä Chanyeol ei jaksanut ottaa kuin puolikkaita askelia. Heti, kun hän oli sopivan välimatkan päässä, Chanyeol rojahti hänen syliinsä ja painoi päänsä hänen olalleen. Hän ei oikein osannut sanoa, mikä oli vienyt hänen energiansa; säikähtäminen vai entisen vaimon kohtaaminen. Olisi ollut äärimmäisen tylyä ja itsekästä olla ilmoittamatta Minyeonille, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta jollain tasolla Chanyeol toivoi, että hän olisi jättänyt soittamatta. Minyeonin läsnäolo ei tehnyt hänelle hyvää, sen hän jälleen sisäisti.

”Lähdetään pois täältä”, Chanyeol kuiskasi, liikkumatta kuitenkaan milliäkään. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni tuntiessaan lämpimät sormet hiuksissaan. Byun Baekhyun oli valmis antamaan hänelle kaiken aikansa, ja se laittoi Yeolin miettimään, oliko hän todella ansainnut elämäänsä sellaista ihmistä.


	38. Chapter 38

Chanyeol makasi sohvalla kädet tiukasti puuskassa. Hän oli valunut syvälle mietteisiin eikä hän edes tajunnut, että Baekhyun oli kysellyt häneltä kaikenlaista. Vasta raivokas kädenheiluttelu herätti hänen huomionsa. 

”Mitä?” Chanyeol kysyi, ehkä turhankin ärhäkällä äänellä. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja tuhahti lyhyesti, niellen kielenpäällä olleet lauseet ja liikkui takaisin keittiön puolelle. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä eikä aikonut pyytää anteeksi. Jos Baekhyunilla oli oikeus olla pahalla tuulella, niin oli hänelläkin. 

Baekhyun marssi keittiöön punaviinilasin ja vihreän lasipullon kera, korkkiruuvi takataskussa. Hän istui sohvan reunalle, välittämättä persettään tökkivästä polvesta. Hän avasi pullon jokseenkin elegantein liikkein, haistoi korkkia, irvisti suloiseen tapaansa ja kaatoi täyteläistä punaviiniä lasiin kuin sommelier konsanaan. Hän pyöritti juomaa lasissa, haistoi sitä, ihme kyllä vastusti kiusausta naukata maistiaisiksi. Hän ojensi lasin Yeolille, joka toinen silmä oli auennut puhtaasta uteliaisuudesta. 

”Ei ole mitään, mikä ei pikkupaukulla helpottaisi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili teennäisesti perään.

Chanyeol nousi käsiensä varaan ja katsoi miestä toinen kulma koholla. ”Kaadoit mulle 12 senttiä.”

”Pieni on epämääräinen termi”, Baekhyun naurahti ja kömpi Yeolin viereen, kun hän oli ottanut kunnollisen istuma-asennon ja maistanut viiniä. Nappivalinta, täytyi myöntää. Pullo oli tuliaisia viinifestivaaleilta.

”Mikä kyrsii?” Hyun kysyi, selvästi huolissaan. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Hän oli vain kelannut asioita, kaikkea tapahtunutta, vaikka hän tiesi, ettei se johtaisi mihinkään. Ei hän pystynyt menneisyyttä muuttamaan. Eikä hän edes halunnut. Kaikki oli kai mennyt juuri niin kuin oli tarkoitettu.

Baekhyun huokaisi liioitellun kovaan ääneen ja katseli ympärilleen kuin tylsyyksissään. ”Huomenna on ystävänpäivä.”

”Kaupallista paskaa”, Chanyeol murahti ja otti uuden huikan punaviiniä. 

”Olen samaa mieltä, mutta ajattelin silti askarrella Jongdaelle kortin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän tarrasi Yeolia jalasta kiinni ja puristeli reisilihasta rajuin ottein. ”Haluaisitko auttaa mua?”

Chanyeol kohotti kulmaansa ja kyseenalaisti kaiken, mitä 27-vuotias mies oli päästänyt suustaan. 

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja kertoi, miten Jongdae rakasti kaikkea ällöttävän söpöä ja suloista. Baekhyun puolestaan vihasi kaikkea sellaista sydämestään, ja siksi hän halusikin pistää itsensä likoon ja kirjoittaa Daemaesterille jotain, mikä saisi hänen sormensa kipristelemään seuraavan vuoden ajan. Sellainen itsensä piinaaminen toisen vuoksi oli täydellinen tapa näyttää välittävänsä.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin kädelle ja kuljetti sormenpäitään varovasti kämmenselän kuivahkolla iholla. ”Tekisitkö jotain niin järisyttävää myös mun vuokseni?” 

”Riippuu mistä roikkuu”, Baekhyun virnisti leikkisästi, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. Hän käänsi kysyvän katseensa Yeolia kohti ja odotti, että mies nostaisi täyden huomionsa häneen. 

”Mä haluaisin tutustua Minhyunieen paremmin. Hän on tärkeä sulle, ja musta tuntuu, että meidän täytyy olla samalla sivulla, vaikka kyse onkin ex-langostasi.”

”Hän on enemmän kuin pikkuveljeni”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”En ole koskaan ajatellut häntä _lankonani_.”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Oli ihan ymmärrettävää, että hän ajatteli sillä tavoin. Jos hän olisi joutunut keskelle sellaisia perhe- ja ystävyyssuhteita, olisi hänkin vallan hukassa.

”Pitäisikö meidän tehdä viikonloppuna jotain yhdessä?” Baekhyun kysyi. 

”Haluaisitko sä?” Chanyeol kysyi, aidosti ihemissään, mutta silti otettuna. 

Baekhyun hieraisi korvantaustaansa. Hän oli vähän nolostunut, ihan turhaan kyllä. ”Hän on tärkeä osa elämääsi ja mä haluan ottaa hänet vastaan yhtä lailla kuin sä olet hyväksynyt hullut taustajoukkoni.”

Chanyeol hymyili sydämestään. Hänestä oli ihanaa, miten paljon Baekhyun jaksoi hänen vuokseen venyä. Hänelle olisi riittänyt hyvin, että he kaksi tulisivat toimeen ja pystyisivät olemaan samassa huoneessa ilman, että he repisivät toisiltaan hermoja. 

Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa ja nappasi pullon pöydältä. Hän kolautti sen Yeolin

lasin kylkeen ja joi reippaasti, ähkäisten tyytyväisenä perään. 

Chanyeol tirskui miehen yhtäkkiselle janolle.

”Pakko juoda. Ei kukaan mitään ystävänpäiväkortteja selvinpäin rustaile”, Baekhyun perusteli päättäväiseen sävyyn, mutta repesi kuitenkin väsyneeseen nauruun. Hän laski pullon takaisin pöydälle ja pyyhkäisi suupielensä kuivaksi hupparin paksulla hihalla ennen kuin juoksi keittiöön romuuttamaan kaappeja ja etsimään sopivanlaatuista paperia mestariteostaan varten.

”Olen varma, että näin jossain vaaleanpunaista kartonkia. Älä kysy, miten se on tänne ajatunut. Järkevin vaihtoehto olisi Hyejin, mutta hän vihaa askartelemista enemmän kuin mä.”

Voitontahtoinen hihkaisu nostatti hymyn Yeolin huulille. Hän hörppäsi viinistään uudemman kerran seuratessaan, miten leveästi hymyilevä Baekhyun palasi olohuoneeseen kädet täynnä paperia ja erivärisiä huopakyniä. Hän nappasi kirjahyllystä isoimman kirjan alustaksi. Hän kiherteli nerokkuudelleen, mutta samaan aikaan nyrpisteli nenäänsä miettiessään, mihin helvettiin hän oli itsensä jälleen laittamassa.

Chanyeol nosti kätensä sohvan selkänojalle ja antoi Baekhyunin kömpiä hänen kainaloonsa. Hän veti syvään henkeä, mutta muisti kuulostaa ennen kaikkea tyytyväiseltä. Hän ei aikonut välittää Jongdaelle päätyvästä ystävänpäiväkortista, mutta uteliaisuus Baekhyunin uhrauksia kohtaan alkoi nostaa päätään.

Chanyeol joi lasinsa tyhjäksi ja pyysi lisää. Baekhyun tirskahti typertyneenä, mutta nojautui eteenpäin, napaten pullon pöydältä ja kaataen uudet 12 senttiä lasiin. Eihän kukaan nyt selvinpäin yhtä korttia askartelisi.

* * *

Chanyeol mulkoili Lee Minhyunia alta kulmiensa ja pudisteli päätään tyytymättömänä. Hän taputti korvaansa ja tiedusteli, missä miehenalun implantti oikein mahtoi olla. Edes auton alle jääminen ei saanut häntä pistämään laitetta korvaansa. 

Minhyun pyöritti silmiään Chanyeolin yliholhoamiselle. Hän heitti repun neljän istuttavan pöydän vapaalle tuolille ja rojahti alas, pitäen kädet nahkatakin taskussa. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja katsoi häntä silmät suurina. Oliko niin, että Minhyun oli viimein herännyt kunnolla murrosikään. Tai sitten isosisko oli ripittänyt hänet kunnolla. Yeol toivoi jälkimmäistä.

”Turhaan mökötät. Sun parastasi tässä vain ajattelen”, hän viittoi, pehmentäen ilmettään. Nolostuneesta ilmeestä päätellen nuorikko oli ymmärtänyt, mitä tuli tehtyä. Chanyeolia vain hieman ärsytti, miten kovasti Minhyun oli kiintynyt häneen. Usein itsensä ulkopuoliseksi tunteva nuorukainen löysi lohtua hänestä, joka ymmärsi häntä paljon paremmin kuin ihmiset, jotka eivät taitaneet yhteistä kieltä. Chanyeol oli monesti yrittänyt miettiä, miten hän saisi rohkaistua miehenalkua tarpeeksi, että hän uskaltautuisi heittäytyä tuntemattomaan ja mahdollisesti löytää jotain, mitä hän ei tiennyt tarvitsevansa elämäänsä. Toisaalta, Minhyun oli niin kiinni keskeneräisissä lukio-opinnoissaan, että sekin meni helposti kylillä rellestämisen edelle.

”Vieläkö aiot hakea Soulin yliopistoon vai oletko löytänyt uuden potentiaalisen kouluehdokkaan?” Chanyeol kysyi. Kevät oli jo hyvässä vauhdissa, ei menisi aikaakaan, että kesä kölkytteli ovella. 

”Hyung”, Minhyun äännähti typertyneenä. ”Lukiotakin vielä yli vuosi jäljellä.”

”Älä sano. Aika menee nopeasti. Joko tiedät, mitä haluat opiskella?” Chanyeol kysyi, nauruaan pidätellen. Minhyun oli hyvä lukemaan, hän saattaisi pärjätä hyvinkin kirjallisuuden aloilla. Tai matemaatikkona.

”Ajattelitko autokouluun mennä?” Chanyeol uteli. 

”Millä rahalla, hyung?” Minhyun kysyi. Chanyeol kohautti kulmiaan. Ilmeisesti isosisko tai vanhemmat eivät olleet sponsoroineet häntä. Olihan se ihan ymmärrettävää. Siihen kun vielä auton laittaisi, ei rahanmenoa voisi estää.

”Kiinnostaisiko sua? Ajaminen?”

”Julkisilla pääsee hyvin.”

Chanyeol naurahti paskaisesti. Lee Minhyunille julkiset kulkuvälineet tarkoittivat Chanyeolin tai isosiskon henkilöauton matkustajanpuoleista etupenkkiä. Tai sitten 18-vuotiaaksi kääntynyt nuorikko oli viimein ymmärtänyt, ettei hänen tarvinnut rasittaa muita omilla menoillaan. Jotain muutoksia isku päähän oli ihan selvästi aiheuttanut.

”Deittailetko jotakuta nykyisin?”

Minhyun alkoi kypsyä vanhemman kyselytuntiin. Ei ollut hänen vikansa, etteivät he olleet nähneet viime aikoina. Silloin, kun Chanyeolilla olisi ollut aikaa, Minhyunie ei ollut mailla halmeilla, tai sitten kun toinen olisi halunnut nähdä, hänellä oli liian kiire kiusata Baekhyunia.

Chanyeol nosti kätensä pystyyn ja antoi huvituksensa päästä ulos naurun muodossa. Lee Minhyun paljasti säihkyvän hymynsä ja alkoi hekottaa siinä mukana. Nauru yltyi vain nauramisen vuoksi ja silmätkin alkoivat vuotaa. Nuorempi pudisteli typertyneenä päätään Chanyeolin väsyneelle hekotukselle, josta ei meinannut millään tulla loppua.

Helvetti vie, miten hyvältä nauraminen tuntui.

* * *

Kesken unen lävitsetunkeva kolina sai Chanyeolin pompahtamaan käsiensä varaan. Sydän tykytti tuhatta ja sataa, kylmä hiki oli noussut otsalle välittömästi. Ajatuksia oli vaikea kasata, mieli poukkoili sinne tänne, kun äänet vain yltyivät. Oven pauketta, kolinaa, lopulta vain hiljaista tirskumista ja hentoja kirosanoja, jotka oli kohdistettu omaan toimintaan.

”Baekhyun?” Chanyeol äännähti kysyvästi. Hän puristi peittoa tiukemmin otteessaan ja mietti, olisiko vaaleatukkainen barista todellakin erehtynyt kotiovesta. Tärisevin käsin hän tarrasi puhelimeen tarkistaakseen, paljonko kello oikeasti oli. Kirkkaan näytön valo pureutui silmämuniin ja saivat ne kostumaan välittömästi, öögat kun eivät tahtoneet muutenkaan pelittää kunnolla. Hän joutui etsimään silmälasit ja pistämään ne päähän ennen kuin näytössä olevat numerot suorenivat sen verran että niistä saisi selvää. 

3.51. 

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja nousi ylös. Eteisestä kuuluva romahdus kertoi paljon. Eteenkin sitä seuraava manaaminen, joka taatusti herätti Chanyeolin lisäksi myös naapurit. Hennosta äänensävystä ja yrittämisestä olla hiljaa ei ollut enää havaintoakaan.

”Shh”, Chanyeol sihisi astuessaan ulos makuuhuoneesta. Hän nojasi parioviin epäuskoinen ilme kasvoillaan. Olohuoneen ikkunasta pääsevä kaupunginloiste valaisi tilaa sen verran, että hän näki selvästi, miten Baekhyunie nojaili eteisen ja olohuoneen yhdistävään käytävänpätkän betoniseen seinään ja piteli solakkaa kättään punaisilla kasvoillaan. Häpeän lisäksi ne taisivat helottaa ihan muusta syystä. 

”Oletko kännissä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän päästi irti makkarin ovista ja tallusti lähemmäs seinää pystyssä pitävän Baekhyunien luokse. Vaaleatukkainen säpsähti paljaista jaloista kuuluvia askeleita ja nosti leveää hymyä tuikkivat kasvonsa paidattomaan mieheen.

”Ota housutkin pois”, hän visersi ja kellahti selkä vasaten kylmää seinää. Hän puri huultaan ja katseli hämärässä liikkuvan Yeolin paljasta, kananlihalla olevaa kehoa.

”Että semmoinen loman aloitus. Kävitte tietysti vain yksillä”, Chanyeol mutisi lähinnä itsekseen ja melkein pyöritteli silmiään niin tuhdissa humalassa pitkin kyliä seikkailevalle Baekhyunielle. Promillet pystyi melkein haistamaan. Mutta hän oli salaa tyytyväinen siitä, että mies oli ymmärtänyt tulla hänen luokseen eikä eksynyt kenenkään tuikituntemattoman oven taakse. Tai pahimmassa tapauksessa sisälle asuntoon.

”Auta mua”, Baekhyun mutisi ja sulki silmänsä. Liika rentoutuminen vaikutti myös jalkoihin, ne meinasivat pettää alta saman tien. Chanyeol harppasi eteenpäin ja tarrasi kiinni miehestä, joka rojahti hänen syliinsä. Kylmät sormet kulkivat olkavarrella, kuumalla iholla ja nostivat sitä kananlihalle entisestään. 

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä haistaessaan tunkkaisen alkoholin ja vaaleihin kutreihin tarttuneen hien ja tupakan hajut. Hän kohotti toista kulmaansa (vaikka ei sitä käytävän pimeydessä juuri huomannut) ja virnisti tyytymättömänä. 

”Jaa, että klubeilla sitä ollaan hilluttu. Kai edes pistitte paikan sekaisin?”

”Tietäisitpä vain”, Baekhyun mumisi hiljaa, unisena. Hänen päänsä oli laskeutunut Yeolin olalle ja kädet tarranneet vaativasti, omistavasti kiinni hänestä. ”Kim Jongdaesta tuli sen mestan kuningas. Kunnes Eunji työnsi hänet alas pöydältä.”

Chanyeol irvisti myötäntuntoisesti; hänen sympatiansa olivat täysin juomien tahrimaan ja paskaiseen lattiaan lentäneessä ikätoverissa. Pelkkä ajatuskin keholle ilmestyvistä mustelmista oli karmaiseva. Toivottavasti Jongdae oli selvinnyt kolhuista juopon tuurilla eikä rikkonut mitään tärkeitä paikkoja työkykynsä kannalta. 

Baekhyunin hento kikatus sulatti Yeoin sydämen, jälleen. Vaikka hänen naurunsa ei ollut kohdennettu hänelle, vaan villille illalle, joka oli eskaloitunut baristakaksikon jättäessä nykyisellä tolalla olevan Funshinen taakseen viimeistä kertaa. 

”Ei hän yleensä sillä tavalla anna mopon lähteä käsistä, koska Deok hyungin loistava esimerkillisyys, mutta kerrankos sitä tarvitsee nollata…” Baekhyun tirskui ja lopetti lauseensa haaveilevaan huokaisuun. Chanyeol oli erottavinaan sieltä myös puhtaan huolen. Oli ymmärrettävää, että tulevaisuus pelotti Hyunia kovasti. Pelko siitä, toimisiko uudistettu kahvila samalla tavalla kuin se firma, jollaiseksi se vuosien aikana oli muotoutunut. Nyt, kun paikka meni kiinni ja avautuisi viikon päästä upgreidattuna versiona itsestään, miten työntekijät ja ennen kaikkea asiakkaat ottaisivat sen vastaan. 

Baekhyun hieraisi silmiään ja haukotteli, viimein. Ilta oli tainnut olla raskas, työpäivästä puhumattakaan. ”Paljonko kello, rakas?”

”Neljä. Aamulla”, Chanyeol vastasi. 

Kauhistunutta henkäisyä jatkoi ylidramaattinen paapominen ja puhetulva. ”Anna anteeksi, mä herätin sut ja sun täytyy olla skarppina duunissa vielä huomen— tänään… Mä lähden kotiin ja—” 

Chanyeol hiljensi Baekhyunin laskemalla etusormensa hänen huulilleen. Byun Baekhyun jähmettyi kuin taikaiskusta. Hänen hämärässä kiiluva katseensa pysyi tiukasti Yeolissa, mutta hän ei osannut enää liikkua tai sanoa mitään. Hän ei edes räpyttänyt silmiään. 

”Jos peset hampaat ja tuon järjettömän lemun itsestäsi, pääset viereeni nukkumaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja peruutti askeleen taaksepäin. Hymy nousi kasvoille, kun Baekhyun seurasi häntä kuin hypnotisoituna.

”Toisaalta, joudun heräämään jonkun tunnin päästä eikä mua väsytä enää yhtään, kiitos sun”, hän jatkoi ja ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille, jonka kupla puhkesi aivan yllättäen. Hänestä kuoriutui katsekontaktia välttelevä, ujosteleva mies, joka joutui nostamaan kätensä jälleen punastuneitten kasvojensa suojaksi.

Chanyeol hörähti typertyneenä Baekhyunin ajatuksenjuoksulle, vaikka hän saattoi olla samaa mieltä, mihin aamuaikaisen yhteiset tunnit voitaisiin käyttää. Kunhan rankkitynnyriltä haiseva Byun olisi käynyt huuhtelemassa ödöörit viemäriin.

Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyunin pesuhuoneeseen. Kylpytakki odotti jo valmiiksi kaakeliseinälle kiinnitetyssä naulakossa. Hän napsautti pesuhuoneen valot päälle ja joutui siristelemään silmiään yllättävän kirkkauden syödessä hänen silmämunansa toisen kerran lyhyeen aikaan. Baekhyun oli liian kännissä ymmärtämään moista kipua.

”Missä kävitte?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän nojasi pesuhuoneen ovenkarmiin ja katseli, miten Baekhyun alkoi repiä vaatteita yltään. Tasapainon menettämisen pelossa vaaleatukkainen mies lyöttäytyi jälleen yhdeksi seinän kanssa. Pelkkä ajatuskin housujen pois saamisesta aiheutti kovasti huolta. Teki melkein mieli mennä auttamaan.

”Myeongdongissa”, Baekhyun vastasi paita pään ympärillä. Sanat kuulostivat vaimeilta. Kaikista rei’istä yhtä aikaa paitaa pois yrittävä Baekhyun totesi nopeasti olevansa jumissa.

Chanyeol suoristi itsensä ja astui pesuhuoneeseen, hymyillen paljasta jalkapohjaa vasten leviävän lämmön tuntiessaan. Lattialämmitys oli jumalan lahja.

Pinhuusista nopeasti Yeolin avulla pääsevä Baekhyun heilautti otsalle valahtaneet hiukset sivummalle ja hymyili hennosti. Hän nosti kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin ja katseli päällyspaitaa viikkaavaa miestä haikeana. ”Mitä tekisinkään ilman sua.”

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti. ”Olet itsenäinen aikuinen. Pärjäät kyllä”, hän sanoi.

”Unohdan syödä ajallaan ja aiheutan julkista hämminkiä vielä tämän ikäisenäkin. Näinköhän”, Baekhyun tuhahti, selvästi tyytymättömänä omaan käytökseensä. Paljon hän oli yrittänyt kasvaa, mutta aina hän ei osannut ajatella vasta kuin oli räjähtänyt.

”Miksi sitten huolehdit musta?”

”Koska mä haluan.”


	39. Chapter 39

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä ikkunan edessä seisovan Baekhyunin ympärille ja painautui vasten hänen lämpöään. Talvi oli todella vaihtunut kevääksi, maisema ei ollut enää niin kolkko ja aurinko oli alkanut paistaa enemmän. Byun Baekhyun oli karistanut harteiltaan kaiken maailman vastuut ja ongelmat, sisäiset konfliktit ja fyysiset vaivat, nautti lomastaan joka kellonlyömällä, mutta silti hänen suupielensä pysyivät alhaalla. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä huomatessaan heijastuksen ikkunaruudusta. Edes märkä suudelma poskelle ei saanut vaaleatukkaisen ilmettä värähtämään. Ei edes hellä suudelma niskaan irrottanut hänestä minkäänlaista reaktiota.

”Mikä on?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä, lyhyellä liikkeellä ja tukahdutti ulos haluavan, raskaan henkäisyn. Chanyeol joutui muistuttamaan siitä, miten hän yhtä paljon halusi nähdä Baekhyunin tunteet, kun niitä itsekin kumppanilleen näytti. Yleensä Baekhyun oli varsin värikäs ja helposti mielialansa näyttävä, mutta tänään hän oli kummallisen vaisu, lähes ilmeetön.

”Olenko tehnyt jotain?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun vilkaisi selkäänsä vasten nojailevaa Parkia ja tuhahti huvittuneena. ”Paljonkin.”

”Toivottavasti en mitään pahaa”, Chanyeol virnisti.

”Et pelkästään hyviä asioita”, Baekhyun tokaisi hiljaa ja käänsi mielenkiintonsa takaisin ikkunaruudusta avautuvaan maisemaan. Pihapuut huojuivat hennossa tuulessa kevyesti edestakaisin. Näky oli rauhoittava.

”En niin”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa tuntiessaan piston sydämessään. Hän laski katseensa alas. Baekhyunin niskavillat olivat kasvaneet häiritsevän pitkiksi. Tumma hius pilkotti vaalennetun kuontalon alta ja pisti rajusti silmään. Saattoi olla, että mies palaisi lähipäivinä kotiin läheisen hiusstudion kautta. Mutta ei tällä viikolla, sillä hän oli lomalla, eikä aikonut liikkua mihinkään Chanyeolin asunnosta, sillä se paikka oli ”täydellinen”. Chanyeolin mielestä Baekhyun oli täydellinen. Niin täydellinen kuin ihminen pystyi olemaan.

”Mietin vain, tätä kulunutta elämää”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Menetettyjä tilaisuuksia, tuhlattuja hetkiä, vääriä päätöksiä, vääriä ihmisiä, vääriä valintoja.”

”Jotain tiettyä, esimerkiksi? Sehunia?”

”Oletko mustasukkainen?” Baekhyun kysyi, tuhahtaen uudemman kerran. Sillä kertaa häntä huvitti niin paljon, että hänen hampaansakin paljastuivat. Hymy tuntui valaisevan koko huoneen.

”Enkö saisi olla?” Chanyeol kysyi ihmeissään. ”Tietäisitpä vain, miten omistushaluinen joskus olen.”

”Vaikea uskoa.”

Chanyeol huokaisi. Niin olikin. Baekhyun varmasti kuuli, ettei Yeolilla ollut itsevarmuutta sanoissaan. Mikä hän oli totuutta kieltämään; hän oli pelkkä munaton tossu, joka alentui muiden tahtoon, välittämättä omista tarpeistaan.

Tai sellainen hän oli ollut. Viimeinen vuosi oli tuonut mukanaan niin paljon uusia kokemuksia, tunteita, unelmia ja haaveita, ettei hän ollut oikein vieläkään pysyä kärryillä, mitä hänelle oikein tapahtui. Mutta sen hän tiesi, ettei hän muuttaisi mitään. Ehkä asiat olivat menneet juuri niin kuin niiden oli pitänytkin mennä. Oli kai vain raaka totuus, ettei elämästä pystynyt tekemään täysin kivutonta. Aina johonkuhun sattui, niin ikävää kuin se olikin.

”Mä olin kerran suhteessa, jossa mun luottamusta käytettiin hyväksi. Olen sinisilmäinen”, Baekhyun tuhahti. ”Typerä, naiivi Byun.”

Chanyeol hipaisi sormillaan Baekhyunin niskaa ja puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hän halusi sanoa jotain, mutta ei tiennyt, mitä.

”Tietysti, mä olin nuorikin, mutta silti. Annoin hänen viedä mua kuin pässiä narussa. Matto vedettiin altani seitsemän kuukauden yhdessäolon jälkeen.”

Baekhyun naurahti jokseenkin kylmään sävyyn. ”Sen jälkeen mä päätin, ettei kukaan enää leiki tunteillani.”

Chanyeol tunsi jälleen piston sydämessään. Baekhyun ei ollut joutunut vain kerran, vaan kaksi, sellaiseen tilanteeseen. ”Mä olen niin pahoillani.”

Baekhyun sivuutti Chanyeolin tuskaa tihkuvat sanat. ”Mutta mä tajusin, ettei mun näkemykseni asiosta ole pelkästään se oikea, totuus. Siinä, missä mä tunsin itseni höynätetyksi, petetyksi, liatuksi, olin sulle sitä jotain, mikä muutti sun elämän. Sä tarvitset mua.”

”Niin teen.”

”Ja mä tarvitsen sua. Vaikka kaikki ei mennytkään ihan niin kuin elokuvissa, ainakaan mun puolelta, ei se tarkoita, etteikö me voitaisi toimia yhdessä. Kesti pitkään, ennen kuin näin kirkkaasti. Nyt mä tajuan, nyt mä ymmärrän. Jos sä et olisi tullut takaisin, mä saattaisin olla vielä vihassa, ehkä kokea sen kaiken vielä kolmannen kerran.”

”Toivottavasti sun ei tarvitse”, Chanyeol sanoi ja rutisti Baekhyunia tiukasti. ”Mä toivon, että opit läksysi jo.”

”Mä myös”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. ”Ja sä seuraamaan sydämesi ääntä.”

Chanyeolin suupielet vääntyivät hentoon hymyyn, leikkisyys pilkahti silmissä. ”Mielelläni, koska se sanoo baek-hyun-baek-hyun.”

”Olet iljettävä”, Baekhyun älähti ja tönäisi siirappisella äänellä kuiskivan miehen kauemmas itsestään. Samalla hän kuitenkin painoi selkämyksensä vasten Yeolia, ei hän halunnut erkaantua hänestä kokonaan.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä paremmin hänen ympärilleen ja jatkoi irvaillen, sillä hän tiesi Baekhyunin salaa rakastavan hänen keljuiluaan. ”Niin olen, mutta saat syyttää siitä vain itseäsi. Baek-hyun-baek-hyun.”

* * *

Chanyeol nyökkäili myötäillen seuratessaan Lee Minhyunin viittomista. Nuorukaisella oli taas vauhti päällä, edes tälli päähän ollut rauhoittanut häntä. Toisaalta Yeol oli onnessaan siitä, ettei kolarista ollut aiheutunut mitään vakavampaa, olisi nimittäin voinut käydä erittäin huonosti.

”Et ole kotona opiskelemassa, vaikka kevään loppukokeet ovat aivan kulman takana”, Chanyeol viittoi ja ilmeili perään vielä liioitellun ihmetellen. Oli Minhyunin vuoro pyörittää silmiään vanhemman puheille. Chanyeol muistutti, miten lukion arvosanat vaikuttivat väistämättä yliopistohakuihin. Jos Hyunie halusi päästä maan huippuoppilaitoksiin, olisi hänen panostettava. Ei ollut mitenkään aikaista miettiä tulevaisuuttaan, viimeinen vuosi vierähtäisi ohitse todella nopeasti. Chanyeol tiesi kokemuksesta.

Minhyun päätti olla näkemättä Yeolin vasta-argumenttia. Hän käänsi päänsä vasemmalla puolella olevien liikkeden näyteikkunoihin ja katseli niitä heidän taittaessa taivaltaan kohti ostoskeskuksen A-siipeä. Chanyeol oli menossa kukkakauppaan, Minhyun pelaamaan videopelejä. Heidän tiensä erkanisivat jonkunkymmenen metrin jälkeen.

Chanyeol taputti nuorikon olkaa ja käytti tilaisuuden heti, kun Minhyun oli vaistomaisesti kääntänyt katseensa häneen. ”Kai aiot vielä hakea yliopistoon?”

”Yhteiskunta ei osaa odottaa mitään muuta”, Minhyun viittoi ja huokaisi perään.

Chanyeol irvisti itsekseen. Tottahan se oli, mutta oli hyvästä tutkinnosta hyötyäkin. Yliopistotutkinto nosti palkan suuruutta selkeästi. ”Kävinhän mäkin.”

”Jonka jälkeen päädyit istumaan kirjaston tiskin taakse vuosikausiksi.”

Chanyeolin leuka kiristyi. Hän puolestaan käänsi katseen pois nuoremmasta ja katseli ohitse lipuvia liikkeiden näyttäviä esillepanoja. Hän joutui henkäisemään epäuskoisena, hänestä tuntui jotenkin pöyristyttävältä, että nuori jälli, vasta kahdeksantoista, osasi jo heittää hänelle jotain niin sielua pistävää. Ja kenties vielä tarkoituksella. Milloin Hyuniesta oli kasvanut niinkin iso vai oliko isku takaraivoon sittenkin saanut hänet näkemään maailman karummalla tavalla.

Minhyun tarttui Yeolia olkavarresta ja sai katsekontaktin nopeasti. ”Anteeksi.”

Chanyeol heilautti kättään. ”Mitäs tuosta. Tottahan se on.”

Minhyun yritti hymyillä, mutta hänen silmissään kiilui katumus. Hänen perimmäinen tarkoituksensa ei ollut pahoittaa toisen mieltä.

”En edes pidä piirtämisestä. Assarin hommat riittää mulle varsin hyvin”, Chanyeol vakuutti ja taputti sydäntään. Hänen ei tehnyt yhtään pahaa väittää niin. Hänen mielenrauhansa säilyi, kun hän sai keskittyä täysin vain laskelmiin ja sen sellaisiin, eikä hänen tarvinnut stressata, olisiko hän piirtäessään ottanut varmasti kaiken huomioon. Vaikka hänen palkkansa ei ollut mikään häikäisevä, oli se silti parempi kuin kirjastolla ollessaan. Junggun kaupunki ei ollut maksanut hänelle muutenkaan tarpeeksi kaikesta siitä työstä, jonka hän oli kirjaston hyväksi tehnyt.

”En mä tarkoittanut, oikeasti –”

”Kaikki okei”, Chanyeol vakuutti ja hymyili vielä perään, joskin jäykästi. Minhyun hyvin tiesi, että hänen siskollaan oli suuri vaikutus siihen, että Yeol oli päättänyt jatkaa kirjastolla ensimmäisen kesän jälkeen. Oli työpaikka paljon hänelle myös opettanut; ilman sitä duunia hän ei olisi niin järjestelmällinen.

Videopeliluola tuli vastaan ennen kukkakauppaa. Minhyun sanoi heipat kasvot edelleen pahoillaanolevaan ilmeeseen väännettyinä, Yeolinkin mieliala oli lupsahtanut miinukselle, vaikka hän yritti pysyä positiivisenä ja ajatella, ettei Minhyunin sanoilla ollut niinkään vaikutusta.

Kukkakaupan tiskin takaa kuuluva, iloinen tervehdys ei saanut Chanyeolin suupieliä kovinkaan ylöspäin. Hän virnisti tapansa mukaan hehkuvalle Hyejinille ja valui ruusupöydän luokse juuri mitään sanomatta. Hän halusi vain ostaa Baekhyunille kukkia ihan vain kilttinä eleenä. Hän olisi mieluusti vienyt miehen katselemaan luonnon kauneutta puutarhaan, mutta mikään puisto ei ollut vielä loistossaan, oli vielä liian kylmä sellaiseen.

”Ollaanko teilläkin jo ihan kypsiä pelkkään lorvimiseen?” Hyejin kysyi kiinnostuneena, kun hän oli uskaltanut kävellä tarpeeksi lähelle Chanyeolia. Hyejin hortonomina osasi valita hänelle kaikista elivoimaisimman yksilön, ja Baekhyunin ystävänä hänelle mieluisimman värin.

Chanyeol käänsi tuikkivat silmänsä Hyejiniin ja piteli nauruaan. ”Ai… hyppiikö Jongdae seinille, vai?”

Hyejin tärisi pelkästään kauhusta miettiessään, millaisen mökkihöperyyden kourissa hänen poikaystävänsä oikein oli. Talvilomaviikko alkoi olla jo lopuillaan ja Funshinen avajaiset olivat ihan nurkan takana.

”Baekhyunie vaikuttanee päässeen vasta jyvälle lomansa ihanuudesta”, Chanyeol naurahti ja otti vastaan Hyejinin kädessä olevan ruusun, jonka tummanpunaiset terälehdet olivat virheettömät. Kasvi näytti siltä kuin se säilyisi hyväkuntoisena monta päivää. Täydellistä.

”Mä vähän luulen, että hän herää ensimmäiseen työpäivään erityisen vastentahtoisesti”, Chanyeol virnisti. Funshinen avajaiset sattuivat lauantaille, mikä oli harvinaisen typerä päivä lopettaa loma, mutta minkäs sille voi. Jokainen työntekijä oli hyväksynyt tilanteen tai sitten itkenyt ja hyväksynyt sen.

”Tarvitsetko muuta?” Hyejin kysyi.

”En kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi, totesi pärjäävänsä yhdellä kukkasella. Ajatus oli ollut muutenkin hetkellinen päähänpisto, hän ajatteli käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen, kun hän siellä päin liikkui.

”Haluaisitteko lähteä syömään mun ja Daen kanssa jonnekin perjantai-iltana?” Hyejin ehdotti ja lausui kassaan lyödyn ruusun hinnan. Chanyeol huomasi, ettei se ollut sama, mikä pöydässä oli. Nainen oli kai lyönyt tuotteen kassaan henkilökunta-alennuksen kera.

”Kuulostaa mukavalta. Täytyy ehdottaa sitä Baekhyunielle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja survoi pankkikortin takaisin pörssiin, kun maksutoimitus oli suoritettu ja kuitti tulostunut.

”Ollaan yhteydessä”, hän huikkasi ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri poistuakseen liikkeestä. Hyejin hyvästeli hänet huomattavasti iloisemmin kuin Minhyun. Chanyeolin ilme vakavoitui välittömästi hänen astuessa pois kukkakaupan tiloista.

D-ovella vastaan tuleva nainen piikkikoroissaan pysäytti Yeolin. Miten kovasti hän olisi halunnut jatkaa matkaansa välittämättä entisen vaimonsa eleganteista liikkeistä, mutta siinä Leessä oli tarpeeksi vielä vaikuttamaan häneen.

Minyeon hiljensi vauhtiaan ja pysähtyi myös. Ruusua kädessään pitelevä mies ei ollut enää tulossa tapaamaan häntä.

Naisen kovettuvan ilmeen nähdessään Chanyeol siirsi ruusua pitelevän kätensä selkänsä taakse suojaan. Hän osoitti vapaalla kädellä takanaan olevaa ostaria ja mietiskeli sanojaan ennen kuin avasi suunsa.

”Minhyunie on sisällä. Ehkä hän haluaa kahville tai jotain. Olet kuulema ollut kiireinen.”

”Olen menossa apteekkiin”, Yeon sanoi ja taputti rintakehäänsä pari kertaa. Närästystä, Yeol mietti. Hän ei halunnut udella, häntä ei kiinnostanut. Hän halusi vain äkkiä pois hetki hetkeltä kiusallisemmaksi muuttuvasta kohtaamisesta. Miten olikaan mahdollista, että he kaksi, jotka olivat joskus ihannoineet toisiaan tuntikausia, katselleet toistensa paljaita kehoja ja jakaneet intiimejä hetkiä, eivät pystyneet enää katsomaan toisiaan edes silmiin kahden metrin päästä. Jos Yeolille olisi kerrottu tulevasta muutamia vuosia takaperin, ei hän olisi uskonut. Ei taatusti. Vaan siinä sitä oltiin.

Chanyeol siirsi katseensa maahan ja aikoi kiertää paikoilleen jämähtäneen Yeonin. Nainen kuitenkin ehti laskea kätensä Yeolin eteen ennen kuin hän ehti kohdalle.

”Yeol-ah.”

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa naiseen, teki kovasti töitä sen eteen, että pystyisi pitämään katsekontaktin pidempään kuin kolme sekuntia. Hän ei ollut katsonut Yeoniin niin läheltä kuukausiin.

”Mäkin olen pahoillani”, Minyeon sanoi ja vaikutti valuvan hetkeksi muistoihinsa, ehkä kipeisiinkin. Tai sitten hänen selkäänsä juili taas. Johtui kenkävalinnasta, mutta hän ei luopuisi tyylistään. Tai mistä sen Yeol voisi tietää. Ehkä Minyeonkin joskus kehittyisi ihmisenä, muuttuisi.

”Ehkä mäkin olisin voinut kohdella sua paremmin”, Yeon sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. Minyeon peitteli rehellisiä tunteitaan. Hän ei uskaltanut myöntää olevansa hajalla, rikki. Hän oli ollut aina Leen sisaruksista se vahva, peloton. Suojeli veljeään karulta maailmalta ja siinä samassa kielsi itseltään luvan olla yhtä neuvoton ja hukassa kuin kuka tahansa muukin tällä maapallolla. Lapsettomuus oli vain pahentanut sitä kaikkea. Murskaavan asian alle jäänyt Yeon sulki todelliset tunteensa ja teki kaikkensa esittääkseen voivansa hyvin. Lopulta Chanyeol oli väsynyt yrittämään murtaa sen kovan kuoren.

”Älä mua mieti. Keskity uuteen miesystävääsi”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Minyeon naurahti pienesti, kiusallisuus tihkui äänestä. ”Ai, kuulit…”

”Veljesi on melkoinen lörppö”, Chanyeol virnisti ja otti askeleen eteenpäin poistuakseen edelleen epämukavasta tilanteesta. Mutta Minyeon ei päästänyt häntä lähtemään, roikkui perässä minkä kerkesi. Missä oli hänen taistelutahtonsa silloin, kun Yeol oli jättänyt tulematta kotiin ensimmäisen kerran.

”Miten sä uskalsit? Jatkaa eteenpäin?” Yeon kysyi.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Kaikki oli rullannut eteenpäin omalla painollaan. Baekhyunie, hän… yhteiset hetket ja vatsanpohjassa heräilevät perhoset. Se kaikki oli tuntunut hyvältä, pitkästä aikaa. Lee Minyeon oli tainnut unohtaa, miltä _hyvä_ tuntui.

”Mitä teet sitten, kun Minhyun on tarpeeksi iso huolehtimaan itse itsestään?” Chanyeol kysyi. Minyeonin kasvoille nouseva ilme kertoi, ettei hän ollut edes miettinyt sellaisen mahdollisuutta. Kun pikkuveli kasvaisi erilleen sisaruksestaan, jäljelle jäisi vain hän itse, yksilö, vailla merkitystä. Ellei hän etsisi sitä ja korjaisi itseään.

”Voi hyvin, Yeon-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi ja käveli pois neuvottoman naisen luota, katsomatta koskaan taakseen.

* * *

Chanyeol näpytteli ovikoodin Baekhyunin asunnon numerolukkoon tottuneesti ja astui tuttuun kämppään ensimmäistä kertaa muutamaan viikkoon. Siitä lähtien, kun hän oli muuttanut kolmioon, hän oli majaillut lähinnä siellä Baekhyunien kanssa. Baekhyun rakasti herätä tummanpunaisen tehosteseinän värjäämästä makuuhuoneesta ja sitä, ettei hänen tarvinnut pitää omaa kämppäänsä siistinä. Chanyeolille oli se ja sama pyörisikö nurkissa parittomia sukkia ja pöydillä käytettyjä kahvikuppeja, mutta Baekhyunie ei liennyt olevan samaa mieltä.

Eteisestä ääniä kuullut Baekhyun ilmestyi kulman takaa hämmentyneisyydestä henkäisten, vaikka hän tiesi Yeolin olevan tulossa. Ehkä hän oli menettänyt ajantajun puuhatessaan jotain, esimerkiksi lukiessaan. Romaanit kun olivat hänen heikkoutensa.

Chanyeol veti läpinäkyvään muoviin käärityn ruusun esiin ja ojensi sen Baekhyunille. Vaaleatukkainen mies katsoi häntä toinen kulma arvoivasti koholla, mutta otti ruusun kuitenkin vastaan.

”Oletko tehnyt jotain?” hän kysyi, epäillys äänessään väristen.

”Olen. Kävin heittämässä Minhyunien Hongdaesta Myeongdongiin ja päätin käydä samalla hakemassa sulle nätin kukkasen, ihan vain romanttisena eleenä”, Chanyeol irvisti ärtyneenä ja oli napata kasvin takaisin, jos ei herralle kelvannut.

Baekhyun otti kuitenkin askeleen taaksepäin juuri ajoissa. Chanyeol horjahti ja tarttui kylmästä seinästä kiinni ettei lentäisi nokalleen.

Baekhyun upotti nenänsä ruusunnuppuun ja nuuhki sitä hento hymy kasvoillaan. ”Kiitos”, hän sanoi mitä pehmeimmällä äänellä. Chanyeol suoristi itsensä ja rentoutui, miehen hymy jaksoi sulattaa hänet kerta toisensa jälkeen.

”Mitäs Hyejin?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena.

”Pyysi meidät syömään perjantai-iltana”, Chanyeol sanoi jo paljon lempeämmin. ”Mites olisi espanjalaiset lihamiekat ja laadukas punaviini? Tempranillo on kuulema loistava rypälelajike.”

”Punaviiniä pullo tolkulla ja seuraavana päivänä tarjoilemaan brekua? Ei kiitos”, Baekhyun sanoi ja yökkäsi ylidramaattisesti perään. Ihan niin kuin viimeviikkoisessa loman juhlinnassa ei olisi ollut jo tarpeeksi bailaamista sille keväälle.

”Lasillinenkin riittäisi”, Chanyeol naurahti ja riisui villakangastakkinsa naulakkoon. Hän kaappasi Baekhyunin kainaloonsa ja lähti kuljettamaan häntä sisemmäs asuntoon. Kaikki oli järjestyksessä ja keskeneräinen romaani käännettynä aukeama sohvapöydän lasia vasten.

”Jos olisi viikkokin enemmän aikaa, niin olisin aikuisten oikeasti roudannut sut Alpeille laskemaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti Yeolin mukanaan sohvalle. Hän etsi paikkansa suuremman kainalosta ja huokaisi haaveillen. ”Puuterilunta ja pikkupakkanen. Kirkas auringonpaiste, joka heijastuu lumesta ja lopulta sokeuttaa. Sitten menee tasapaino ja sitä löytää itsensä pää edellä lumipenkasta. Sitten matka lähimpään sairaalaan ja siellä meneekin loppuaika täysihoidossa.”

”Puhutko kokemuksen puhtaalla rintaäänellä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. ”Mielikuvituksella enemmänkin. Kai me joskus lähdetään?”

”Ei tuollaisten puheiden jälkeen. Jos miinustetaan pari viimeisintä kohtaa, niin saattaisin harkita”, Chanyeol naurahti ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä. ”Miten ajattelit käyttää lomasi kaksi viimeistä päivää?”

”Kai se on pelastettava Jongdae mökkihöperyydeltä”, Baekhyun sanoi nenäänsä nyrpistäen, vaikka hän oikeasti oli hyvillään, että hänkin saisi nähdä ystäväänsä oikein kunnolla.

”Mennään käymään Siheungissa päiväseltään. En ole nähnyt Jongdaen äitiä aikoihin.”

”Entä omaasi?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun ei juuri puhunut vanhemmistaan, saatika veljestään. Hän eli siinä uskossa, ettei Baekhyun ollut mitenkään erkaantunut perheestään kuten hän oli.

”Ei siitä kovin… montaa… viikkoa ole”, Baekhyun mietiskeli ja naurahti hieman nolona, tajutessaan, ettei hän ollut pitänyt yhteyttä kotiin sitten joulun pyhien jälkeen. ”Täytyy varmaan ajaa Bucheonin kautta…”

Chanyeol naurahti sydämestään. ”Et ajatellut mua ottaa mukaan?”

”Eikö sulla ole töitä?” Baekhyun kysyi hölmistyneenä ja käänsi suurentuneet silmänsä Yeoliin.

”No on”, Chanyeol huokaisi, selvästi pettyneenä. Hän olisi halunnut lyöttäytyä kylkeen, sillä hän halusi tavata Byunin vanhemmat. ”Aiotko kertoa heille meistä?”

Baekhyun puri huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja tiputti katseensa alas. Hän ei kohauttanut olkiaan saatika pudistanut päätään, ei suoraan kieltänyt tekevänsä sitä, mutta ei liiemmin niin aikonutkaan tehdä.

”Mä ajattelin, että he ansaitsisivat tietää, koska mäkin kerroin isälle.”

”Teit mitä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja palautti liekihtevät silmänsä Yeoliin. Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs ja suukotti häntä nopeasti huulille, joutuen loppujen lopuksi väistämään häntä kohti heilahtavaa, uhamakasta nyrkkiä.

”Mä en aio piilotella sua maailmalta, Byun Baekhyun”, Chanyeol muistutti ja ilmoitti jälleen halustaan julistaa koko maailmalle, kenen rinnalle hän kuului, hyväksyttäisiin sitä tai ei.

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. ”Olisinpa mäkin yhtä rohkea kuin sä”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol kiinnostui hänen sanoistaan ja kehotti kovin avaamaan, mitä hänen mielessään liikkui.

”Emme oikein juttele näistä asioista meidän porukoiden kanssa”, Baekhyun sanoi.

”Se, mikä tapahtuu Soulissa, jää Souliin?”

”Jotain sinne päin”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja etsi paremman asennon. Hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt sohvapöydällä olevaan romaaniin, lukukokemus oli keskeytynyt kai pahimmassa paikassa.

Chanyeol nojautui eteenpäin ja nappasi kirjan itselleen, pitkistä raajoista oli joskus hyötyäkin. Hän ojensi kulmista rypistyneen, kirpputorilta löydetyn kaunokirjallisuuden klassikon Hyunielle ja uppoutui seuraamaan, miten Baekhyun otti rennomman asennon ja alkoi lukea. Kauaa hän ei pystynyt keskittymään, kun käyty keskustelu palasi hänen mieleensä kummittelemaan.

”Ehkä he kuitenkin ansaitsevat tietää”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. ”Mäkään en halua piilotella sua maailmalta, Park Chanyeol.”


	40. Chapter 40

Oli päivä, jota Baekhyun oli odottanut puhtaalla kauhulla. Oli päivä, jota Chanyeol oli puolestaan odottanut suurella mielenkiinnolla. Funshine avautui tänään täysin uudistettuna versiona itsestään, parempana, mielenkiintoisempana, suurempana. Työntekijöiden persoonallinen joukkio oli saanut uutta vahvistusta, ja Byun Baekhyun tietysti otti uuden katraan vastaan pitkin hampain. Chanyeol ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin taputtaa hänen olkaansa ja vakuuttaa, että heidän tiiminsä tulisi toimimaan nopeasti yhtä saumattomasti kuin porukka sillä hetkellä toimi. Uudet työntekijät eivät olisi uusia kauaa.

Lee Minhyun vaikutti odottavan Funshinessä käymistä lähinnä vain sen takia, että hän pääsisi viimein syömään jotain. Nuorikko oli valittanut jatkuvasti hirvittävästä nälästä ja halusi murua rintansa alle niin pian kuin se suinkin olisi mahdollista. Hänelle kahvila oli kuten mikä tahansa muukin paikka, jonka palveluista täytyi maksaa. Hänellä ei ollut juuri siihen mestaan mitään kummempia tunnesiteitä. Chanyeol joutui rauhoittamaan häntä ja pyöritteli silmiään nälkäkiukun herättämälle murrosikäiselle. Lee Minhyun ei ollut normaalistikaan mikään helppo, saatika sitten nälkäisenä. Chanyeol huokaisi itsekseen ja mietti, vetikö hän puoleensa jotenkin liiallisen persoonallisia ihmisiä, vai mistä moinen.

Kahvilassa oli täysi kuhina päällä, mikä ei ollut tietystikään mikään ihme. Pikkuostarin kyljessä oleva liiketila oli ollut näyttävästi remontissa viimeisen viikon ajan ja jokainen ohi kulkenut oli varmasti kiinnostunut, mitä sisällä oikein tapahtui. Chanyeol oli hyvin kiinnostunut näkemään, miten piskuisesta liikkeestä oli saatu tilavampi, lisää asiakaspaikkoja ja tietysti elintarvikkeille tarpeenmukaista säilytystilaa. Baekhyunie varmasti kierrättäisi hänet ekslusiivisesti henkilökunnan tiloissa myöhemmin, kun kukaan muu ei olisi näkemässä. Chanyeolia kiinnosti erityisesti, millaisia ratkaisuja paikan suunnitelleet arkkitehdit olivat tehneet ja toimivatko ne käytännössä, ennen kaikkea.

”Funshine sunshine!” Chanyeol huudahti tervehdykseksi tiskin takana seisovalle baristakaksikolle, jotka olivat ottaneet vastuun aamuvuorosta. Parivaljakko lieni parasta työvoimaa, mitä kahvila pystyi hankkimaan. Välivuoron kassatyöntekijä Kim Sheri säihkyi kassan takana eikä unohtanut toivottaa heitä tervetulleiksi kovaan ääneen. Säihkyvän hymyn omaava, punatukkainen nuori nainen kiinnitti erityisesti Lee Minhyunin huomion, joka jäi tuijottamaan suu auki häntä. Chanyeol olisi muuten kopauttanut häntä takaraivoon sellaisesta ylenpalttisesta tuijottamisesta, mutta hän pelkäsi aiheuttavansa nuorikolle uuden aivotärähdyksen. Viimeisestä tällistä oli vielä niin vähän aikaa.

”Sano, ettet ole kahdeksantoista”, Chanyeol sanoi naiselle. Kim Sheri vilkaisi Yeoliin ja hymyili häkeltyneenä.

”Yhdeksäntoista.”

”Noonasi”, Chanyeol viittoi Hyunielle ja tönäisi häntä leikkisästi olkapäähän. Baekhyun ja Jongdae seurasivat sivusta Minhyunin häkeltyneisyyttä ja hennosti punastuvia kasvoja ja mölysivät ilkikurisin ääntein. Chanyeol puri huultaan, ettei repeäisi nauramaan. Hän oli onnellinen, ettei Minhyunie kuullut kaksikon irvailua – ja että hän oli liian kiireinen tuijottamaan tiskin takana seisovaa punatukkaista enkeliä kuin kymmenen vuotta vanhempaa kaksikkoa, jotka kettuilivat hänelle minkä ehtivät.

”Miten sattuikaan; juuri, kun meidän Sherrie valitti olevansa ikisinkku”, Baekhyun virnisti. Jonkin verran hullussa seurassa jo töitä tehnyt Kim Sheri mulkaisi espressokoneen luona toisiinsa nojailevaa baristakaksikkoa tulisin silmin, mutta päätyi lopulta vastaamaan Minhyunin katseeseen ujolla hymyllä.

”Mitä saisi olla?” Jongdae kysyi muina miehinä. Kim Sheri yskäisi pienesti ja palasi jälleen elementtiinsä. Eunji ei ollut turhaan kehuskellut nuoren naisen asiakaspalvelutaitoja, vaikka Shin Jihee olikin hänen silmäteränsä. Chanyeol virnisti puolittain; miten mukavaa olisi ollut, jos Junggun kirjastollakin olisi ollut niin rempseät asiakaspalvelijat. Ei pahalla, mutta hän ja Minyeonie olivat mulkoilleet toisiaan ja asiakkaitakin tummin silmin ja valmiina kuristamaan kaikki, jotka tulisivat kyselemään typeriä. Vasta nyt Chanyeol alkoi kunnolla sisäistää, miten väsynyt hän oli ollut kaikkeen. Vaikka Baekhyunie oli toistanut asiaa kerta toisensa jälkeen, ei se tuntunut menevän kaaliin sitten millään.

”Haluatteko, että kerron teille uudesta menustamme?” Sheri kysyi.

Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti. ”Ja mä tulkkaisin kaiken? Ei kiitos. Häntä ei kiinnosta muutenkaan mikään muu kuin se, että hän saa ruokaa ja pian.”

Kim Sherin ilme venähti pitkäksi. Chanyeol oli tarkoittanut sanojaan lähinnä vitsiksi, mutta nuoremmat eivät ottaneet sitä ihan kuten hän oli toivonut. Minhyun pamautti nyrkkinsä Yeolin olkavarteen ja vaati tietää, mitä hän sanoi sillä tavalla naisen tunteita loukaten. Chanyeol murahteli itsekseen ja alkoi selvittää väärinkäsitystä, miettien samalla, miten hänen ajatuksensa selvitä mahdollisimman vähillä viittomilla kosahti aina. Hän oli vielä epävarma taidoistaan, vaikka he olivat tunteneet jo kymmenen vuotta ja Lee Minhyun osasi lukea häntä paremmin kuin kukaan muu. Joskus Yeol pelkäsi, että Hyunie luki hänen ajatuksensa, vaikka sellainen ei ollut oikein edes käytännössä mahdollista.

Kim Sheri otti ohjat omiin käsiinsä ja alkoi esitellä uudistettua ja entisestään laajentunutta menua lähinnä Minhyunielle. Kiiltäväpaperisessa menussa oli selkeät fontit ja minimalistinen design. Funshinen harmooninen teema ja ilmapiiri olivat säilyneet alkuperäisinä, vaikka sisäpintaa oli pistetty uudeksi. Tiskin seinustalla oleva tiiliseinä oli säilynyt, mutta maalattu uudelleen.

Chanyeol peruutti muutaman askeleen ja keskittyi enemmänkin jutustelemaan omanikäistensä miesten kanssa.

”Missasit liikejohdon hallituksen puheenjohtajan esittämän avajaispuheen”, Baekhyun sanoi, saamatta silmäänsä irti kassatytöstä, joka yritti selittää Minhyunielle käsillä, millaisesta tuotteesta oli kyse.

”Ai. Eikö omistaja vaivautunut tulemaan paikalle?” Chanyeol kysyi. Pikkulinnut olivat kertoneet virallisen avajaispuheen alkaneen aamukymmenen jälkeen.

Jongdae tirskui aikansa ennen kuin yltyi nauramaan oikein ääneen. Huvittunut ilme oli yhtä ilkikurisesti tuikkivien silmien kanssa. Se oli lähes hullunkiiltoa. ”Hän sai paskataudin.”

”Ei meidän tuotteista, pakko huomauttaa”, Baekhyun tokaisi väliin. Hän kääntyi paremmin Yeolin puoleen ja valaisi kahvilan säihkyvällä hymyllään, joskin hänen pirteytensä oli 70 prosenttisesti feikattua. Hän oli odottanut avajaispäivän vuoroa jo pitkään, hyvin selkein, kauhunsekaisin tunnelmin. Enemmän häntä pelotti, ettei Chanyeol olisi illalla hieromassa päivän seisoskelusta polttavia jalkapohjiaan. Hänen onnekseen Chanyeol oli luvannut eikä hän sitä lupausta aikonut rikkoa.

”Odotatteko yleisöryntäystä?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Hänen oli pakko myöntää, että häntäkin jännitti, tulisivatko liikkeenjohdon visiot koskaan toteutumaan. Olisi iso taloudellinen tappio, jos firma jäisikin pieneksi, vähäasiakkaiseksi yritykseksi, eikä liike pystyisi maksamaan remontista aiheutuneita kuluja.

Jongdae nyökkäili sitä mukaan, kun Baekhyun pudisteli päätään kuin hän ei haluaisi toisen asteen opiskelijoiden ryntäävän kahvilan antimille heti koulusta päästyään.

”En jaksaisi kuunnella seitsemäntoistakesäisten rakkausdraamoja keskiyöhön asti.”

”Rakas. Pääset kahdelta kotiin”, Chanyeol muistutti. ”Siihen on vajaa pari tuntia aikaa.”

”Luojan kiitos, pääsen!” Baekhyun parahti ja nosti kädet kohti taivasta. Sivusilmällä yllättävän liikkeen näkevä Minhyun säpsähti moista ja mulkaisi vanhempaa tuliseen malliin. Chanyeol puri huultaan ettei nauraisi ääneen. Hän pelkäsi saavansa kylmän mulkaisun poikaystävältään.

”Voi Minseok hyung -parkaa. Hän joutuu kestämään sen kaiken”, Jongdae virnuili ja taputti Baekhyunia lohduttavasti olalle. ”Vaikka hän kyllä tykkää siitä, että kahvilassamme käy asiakkaita.”

Baekhyun pyöritteli silmiään ystävänsä sanoille ja tupisi itsekseen. Hän pyysi Sheriä laittamaan vauhtia tilauksen ottamiseen.

”Suosittelen cappuccinoa ja täytettyä ciabattaa. Meidän uusi leipomo on oikeasti parempi kuin se edellinen”, Jongdae sanoi ja kertoi täytevaihtoehdoista maalaiskielellä ja ylellisiä termejä välttäen, jotta Yeolin olisi helpompi viittoa niistä Minhyunille. Chanyeolin katsoessa ikätoveria silmät sydäminä, Byun Baekhyun kiehui mustasukkaisuudesta.

”Saatan olla hieman puolueellinen, mutta teillä kyllä aina palvelu pelaa”, Chanyeol henkäisi ihaillen.

”Siihen pyritään”, Jongdae virnisti ja ajoi Baekhyunin kahvinkeittohommiin. Poikaystävänsä liian pehmeistä sanoista tulistunut Baekhyun parahti hänelle vastalaukseeksi.

”Herra barista on hyvä ja vääntää cappuccinot omin kätösin.”

”Käy. Ciabattojen lämmitysaika on suurinpiirtein kaksikymmentä sekuntia”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Viimeistele salamanterilla.”

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja työnsi ikätoverinsa keittiön puolelle. Hän asettui espressokoneen eteen nenäänsä nyrpistellen. Chanyeol seurasi miestä hento hymy huulilla. Se leveni entisestään, kun muka-vihainen ärsytys katosi Baekhyunin kasvoilta hänen keskittyessä täysin omaan duuniinsa. Chanyeolista oli ihanaa nähdä, miten mies sysäsi oman mielipiteensä kahvin rasvaisesta hajusta mielen syvimpään sopukkaan ja teki omistautuneesti sen, mistä hänelle maksettiinkin.

Chanyeol älähti yllättyneenä, kun Lee Minhyun kaivoi pankkikorttinsa esiin. Hän ei ollut koskaan todistanut nuoremman maksavan, eikä hänen olisi tarvinnut tehdä sitä nytkään. Chanyeol ruokki ja juotti mieluusti nuoremman, ihan jo pelkästään hyungin ominaisuudessa. Ja myös ystävänä. Ja perheenjäsenenä, vaikka he eivät enää ehkä sitä virallisesti olleetkaan.

”Yritätkö tehdä vaikutuksen arvon leidiin?” Chanyeol viittoi. Minhyun irvisti Yeolille, mutta palautti hymyn kasvoilleen palatessaan takaisin kassan takana olevan nuoren naisen puoleen.

”Haluaisitko lähteä treffeille hänen kanssaan?” Chanyeol kysyi Sheriltä. Punatukkainen nainen pysähtyi tyystin. Hän puristi kassakoneen rahalippaan sivusta tiukemmin ja toljotti suorapuheista Yeolia suu pienesti avoinna, selvästi punniten vaihtoehtojaan.

”Hän on hyvä tyyppi, vaikka yhteisen kielen löytymisessä saattaa mennä aikansa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja taputti Minhyunin olkapäätä. Nuorikko katsoi häneen kysyvästi, ei jättänyt yhtään epäselväksi olevansa ihan kujalla.

Kim Sheri veti tiskin alla olevasta vetolaatikosta valkoisen muistilapun. Hän kirjoitti siihen nopeasti numeronsa ja ojensi sen Minhyunille. Lee Minhyun katsoi molempiin kerta toisensa jälkeen, entistä hölmistyneempi ilme kasvoillaan. Hänen katseensa kävi myös Baekhyunissa, mutta vanhemman keskittyminen oli täysin täydellisen cappuccinotaiteen tekemisessä.

Chanyeol veti Minhyunin naureskellen kohti asiakastiloja ja ensimmäistä vapaata ikkunapöytää. Minhyunin katse ei irronnutkaan Sherin puhelinnumerosta, hän oli kai päättänyt tuijottaa sitä herkeämättä koko loppupäivän. Ei tainnut pojalla olla nälkä enää.

* * *

Sekä Chanyeolia että tiskin takana notkuvaa baristakaksikkoa huvitti kovasti seurata vierestä, miten nuoriso vilkuili toisiaan pitkin, mutta ajoittain ujoin katsein. Yeol ei ollut varma, oliko funshinen ilmapiirin uudistumisen myötä tilan fengshui kääntynyt siihen asentoon, että rakkaus kukki, vai oliko kevät taas värjännyt maiseman vaaleanpunaiseksi. Hän ei valittanut, hän piti siitä. Oli ihanaa tuntea taas perhosia vatsassaan, saada voimaa toisen aidosta onnesta ja katsella, miten mies vieressä nukahti viimein hävittyään sanattoman taistelun siitä, kumpi nukahtaisi ensin ja pian kellottaisi räkä poskella niin epäedustavana kuin koskaan olikaan mahdollista. Chanyeol rakasti sitä kaikkea. Keväisin kaikki oli jotenkin ihanaa. Uuden alku, uusia mahdollisuuksia, kesä – toivottavasti yhteinen sellainen – edessäpäin.

Koska Jongdae oli otettu saamistaan kehuista, hän palkitsi syömään tulleen kaksikon ilmaisilla jälkiruoilla. Chanyeol ei pannut vastaan, vaikka hän vähän miettikin, mitä liikkeen johto tai Eunji sanoisi sellaisesta tärväämisestä, mutta Dae muistutti, että Yeolilla oli muutenkin vuoden ilmaiset kahvit -tarjous voimassa, ja lisäksi ”ei pienet kakkupalat tässä konkurssissa näy” oli hyväksyttävä argumentti. Reipas puolitoistatuntinen vierähti helposti, Lee Minhyunilla oli paljon asiaa eikä Baekhyunin katseleminen ollut hullumpi tapa kuluttaa vapaa-aikaa.

Heti, kun kello oli lyönyt kaksi, sekunnilleen (koska pojat seurasivat ajan kulua kassakoneen kellosta silmät kovina), Baekhyun riisui mustan esiliinan ja pinkoi takahuoneeseen. Paikalle hetki sitten saapuneen Eunjin hämmentynyt älähdys kantautui keittiön puolelta, ja sitä seurasi Jongdaen persoonallinen kotkotus.

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan kuullessaan keittiöstä metalliastioiden kovaäänistä kolinaa ja pauketta, jota seurasi raskaita huokaisuja ja voivotteluja. Teki melkein mieli mennä katsomaan, mitä ja ennenkaikkea kuka siellä oikein meuhkasi, mutta Eunji oli liian pelottava este mennä harrastamaan mitään sellaista.

Minhyun ymmärsi myös katsahtaa kelloa ja alkoi vetää ulkovaatetta ylleen. Chanyeol tiputti ajatukset hetkellisesti pois Baekhyunista, keräsi itsensä palatakseen järkiinsä. Hän oli luvannut heittää Hyunien kerhotalolle Hongdaeen, sen jälkeen he menisivät käymään Mapon kirjakaupassa, koko kaupungin upeimmassa liikkeessä (heti Funshinen jälkeen). Hän ei ollut kertonut Baekhyunielle suunnitelmistaan, mutta hän oli varma, että mies pitäisi ideasta, vaikka se lykkäisikin hänen pääsemistään nostamaan jalkansa Yeolin syliin.

Ei mennyt kauaa, kun Eunji ja hänen vanavedessään kävelevä Park Wonhee astuivat salin puolelle. Chanyeol ei saanut silmiään irti uudesta työntekijästä, joka oli ollut firman listoilla jo jonkin aikaa, mutta Yeol ei ollut vielä päässyt tapaamaan häntä. Eunji tervehti vakipöydässään istuvaa kaksikkoa hento hymy kasvoillaan. Hän tervehti myös kassan takana seisovaa Sheriä, jonka katse oli keskenään viittovasta kaksikosta nuorimmaisessa. Lee Minhyun oli sukinut tukkaansa hetki sitten turhautumisen voimasta. Suortuvat olivat nousseet puoliksi pois otsalta ja tekivät nahkatakkisesta nuorukaisesta astetta charmantimman. Kim Sherin hento sydämentyke kuului ikkunapöytään asti.

”Ai~~goo”, Baekhyun äännähti kuin säälien nuoremman kollegansa selvää ihastumista. Eunji mulkaisi siviilivaatteissa keittiön ovella seisovaa vaaleatukkaista ja ajoi hänet huudon kanssa kotiin. Myös Kim Sheri ärähti hänelle koko parituntisen ajan kettuilleelle miehelle mieltäosoittavasti. Kim Jongdae olisi saanut saada yhtä lailla tuta, mutta se ryökäle oli livennyt omille teilleen takaovesta.

Chanyeol nousi pöydästä, kun toisilleen leikilllään irvailevat sanat muuttuivat hyväntuuliksiksi heipoiksi ja ”nähdään huomenna” tipahteli useammasta suusta. Minhyun seurasi, vilkaisi vielä yhdesti kohti punatukkaista Sheriä, ennen kuin paineli ulos, Yeolin auton luokse odottamaan, että hyung avaisi ovet.

Chanyeol ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille välittämättä kahvilassa olevista muista asiakkaista. Funshinestä oli tullut hänelle kotoisa paikka, eikä hänelle ollut mikään ongelma näyttää tunteitaan julkisesti. Baekhyun oli vähän eri mieltä, joskin nykyisin ihmiset käyttäytyivät entistä rohkeammin ja uskalsivat marssia kaduilla välittämättä toisten mielipiteistä, ja se oli ihanaa.

”Sä oikeasti tartuit mun käteen”, Chanyeol virnisti ja taisteli vastaan suukottaa lyhyemmän hennosti punastuvaa poskea. ”Mä olen kiitollinen siitä.”

”Lähdetään. Minhyunie odottaa jo”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti tahallaan hidastelevan hörökorvan mukaansa. Chanyeol naureskeli pienesti miehen kiireelle lähteä hemmettiin työpaikaltaan. Yeol ymmärsi kyllä, ei hänkään Shinwadong Constructionsin arkkitehtitoimistolla huvikseen chillaillut.

”Karsea nälkä. Tekisitkö jotain päivällistä?”

Chanyeol tyytyi vain myhäilemään. Baekhyunilla ei ollut käryäkään, etteivät he olleet menossa Hongdaesta suoraan kotiin. Heillä oli kirjakaupan lisäksi vielä yksi pysähdyspaikka ja se oli Junggun keskuspuisto. Mainos kaupunginosan kevääseen herätetystä luonnon kauneudesta oli pistänyt hänen silmäänsä. Hän ei ollut varma, kuinka paljon Baekhyunie pitäisi ideasta, varsinkin, kun hän oli seisonut koko helvetillisen päivän. Vaikka aamuvuoro olikin asiakasmäärällisesti pienempi, varsinkin näin kauantaisin, kun arkiaamiaista ei tarjoiltu.

Baekhyun tönäisi vieressään kulkevaa Yeolia ja naurahti typertyneenä. ”Mitä mietit, Park? Jäikö Kimin kuva sieluusi vai miksi et huomioi poikaystävääsi?”

”Ei suinkaan.”

”Hyvä sitten. Mennään.”

* * *

Mapon kirjakaupassa oli ihanan lämmin. Ei pelkästään tunnelmallisesti, vaan ihan oikeasti. Auton lämmityslaite oli pasahtanut kesken ajon ja talvi muistutti vielä olemassaolostaan. Auringon mennessä pilveen kirpakka pakkanen sai kevättä rinnassaan pitelevät miehet nopeasti takaisin järkiinsä.

Chanyeol vaihtoi kuulumisia liikkeen myyjän kanssa. Baekhyun mulkoili vieressä, pyöritteli silmiään ammattimaiselle keskustelulle ja tuhisi omiaan. Mikä ammattimaisuus; Yeol ei ollut ollut kirjaston palkkalistoilla enää kuukausiin. Hänen ilmeensä pehmeni kuitenkin nopeasti, kun puheet kääntyivät uusiin romaanijulkaisuihin ja siihen, mitä tuli tummansinisen _Hänen_ jälkeen. Tummanpunainen _Me_. Kirja oli nostettu esille uutuuksien pöytään, joka löytyi liikkeen parhaimmalta paikalta.

”Tarvitsetko kärryä vai riittääkö kori?” nainen kysyi silmät tuikkien.

”Eiköhän me selvitä ihan kantamalla”, Chanyeol nauroi.

Baekhyun ei pystynyt seuraamaan vierestä. Hän poistui hiljaa takavasemmalle, jätti Yeolin jutustelemaan vanhan tuttunsa kanssa ja päätyi katselemaan kirjoja, kasvot vakavina, keskittyen siihen, ettei hän kiehahtaisi siihen paikkaan. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut, että kirjastolla itsekseen möllöttävästä, onnettomasta Parkista kehkeytyisi sellainen, kaikkien kanssa juttuun tuleva, sosiaalinen seurapiirikärpänen.

Se, että myyjänainen huomasi Chanyeolin sormesta puuttuvan sormuksen, oli viimeinen niitti. Baekhyun päästi irti kädessään olevasta kirjasta, antoi sen tippua pinon päälimmäiseksi kieroon. Hän marssi takaisin Yeolin luokse ja lyöttäytyi pidemmän kylkeen. Koska hän ei voinut näyttää naiselle hampaitaan puolustaakseen reviiriään, hän tyytyi vain viemään Yeolin pois hänen luotaan.

”Mistä lähtien sä olet ollut noin omistushaluinen?” Chanyeol kysyi huvittuneena. Baekhyun marssi eteenpäin tiukka ilme kasvoillaan.

”Se on kyllä aika kiihottavaa.”

Baekhyun pysähtyi ja parahti kovaan ääneen. Hänen verensokerinsa heitteli ja hän tunsi olonsa jälleen höynäytetyksi. Oma poikaystävä flirttaili toisen naisen kanssa niinkin avoimesti.

”Hän on serkkuni”, Chanyeol irvisti. Baekhyunin kasvot venähtivät pitkiksi yllättävistä uutisista. Melkein hävetti.

”Hän kysyi allergiastani. Halusi tietää onko mulle jäänyt arpia. Mai!”

Park Mai käveli esiin hyllyjen välistä. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena ja katsoi pitkin askelin luokse kävelevää naista, jossa oli samoja piirteitä kuin Yeolissa, kun häneen tarkemmin katsoi.

”Baekhyunie, poikaystäväni”, Chanyeol esitteli. Mai ojensi hänelle kätensä ja esitteli itsensä muodollisesti. Baekhyun ei saanut katsetta irti naisen ranteessa olevasta ihottumasta, joka näytti liian tutulta. Ei tainnut olla peräisin painomusteesta.

”Mukava tavata…” Baekhyun mutisi nolona, vältellen molempien Parkien katseita. Chanyeol hipaisi hämtä poskesta ja sai hänet rentoutumaan nopeasti.

”Älä puhu Minyeonista, pliis”, Chanyeol varoitti serkkuaan. Hän ei kestänyt kuunnella, vaikka Baekhyun oli hyväksynytkin hänen menneisyytensä. Hän ei ollut, ei ihan vielä, kokonaan. Kovasti hän yritti, edelleen.

”Näytätte paremmalta kuin sä ja… ex-vaimosi”, Mai sanoi, selvästi varoen sanojaan.

”Hän tuntuu paremmalta kuin ex-vaimoni”, Chanyeol ilmoitti. Se, mitä hän oli kokenut Yeonin kanssa, ei ollut ollut täysin perseestä, mutta viimeiset vuodet olivat tehneet siitä kaikesta helvettiä. Hän halusi jo vapaaksi siitä kaikesta taakasta, jota hän sydämessään kantoi. Vaan miksi hän ei päästäisi jo irti.

Niin. Miksi ei.

Main yhtäkkinen tarve raapia sormiaan herätti Yeolin ajatuksistaan. Hän työnsi kätensä villakangastakin taskuun ja veti esiin salvatuubin, jonka Baekhyunmin tunnisti. Hän oli luvannut toimittaa voiteen hänelle, Hongdaessa päin kun liikkui. Siksi he olivat tulleet liikkeeseen. Ja tietysti kirjojen vuoksi.

”Toimiiko tämä?” Mai kysyi, selvästi huolestuneena ihonsa kohtalosta.

”Toimii”, Chanyeol lupasi. Hän katsahti Baekhyunia ja kiitti häntä äänettömästi siitä, että hän oli antanut ihottumaa parantavan ja arpia haalistavan voiteen hänelle. Ilman sitä hänen vasen nimettömänsä näyttäisi melko karulta.

”Tehdään Yooran kanssa huomenna jotain päivällistä”, Mai sanoi. ”Haluatteko tulla mukaan?”

Chanyeol kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen ja katsoi häntä kysyen, odotti rauhallisena poikaystävänsä vastausta.

”Niin… no…” Baekhyun mutisi, kasvot nolostuneisuudesta punastuen. Sanat olivat alkaneet takellella, Park Mai karmi häntä. Ja Chanyeolia nauratti. Jos miehellä meni sormi suuhun jo hänen kanssaan, niin miten sitten, jos hän tapaisi Yooran… ehkä oli parempi olla pelottelematta häntä enempää.

”Seitsemältä, mun luona”, Mai sanoi. ”Tulkaa, jos pääsette.”

”Mielellämme”, Baekhyun lausahti typerästi henkäisten ja painoi katseensa lattiaan. Chanyeol naurahti hellästi ja ajoi serkkunsa takaisin omiin töihinsä.

Baekhyun asteli kirjapöydän ääreen ja kuljetti sormiaan tummanpunaisen kovakantisen kiiltävällä pinnalla, mietti, jäisikö siihen sormenjälkiä. Onneksi hänellä oli mies, joka osasi päällystää kirjat täydellisesti.

Chanyeol astui Baekhyunien taakse ja laski kätensä hänen olalleen. Hän hipaisi kylmän ilman runnomaa poskea ja katsoi mielummin häntä kuin meitä.

”Et ole koskaan puhunut serkustasi”, Baekhyun mutisi edelleen kiusaantuneena yllättävästä kohtaamisesta.

”Et säkään omistasi”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja laski kätensä kirjapinon päällä olevalle, kylmälle kädelle. Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen ja myönsi olevansa typerä, kun hän vihasi nähdä Yeolin puhumassa toisten naisten kanssa. Hän pelkäsi menettävänsä Yeolin, juuri, kun hän oli lohduttautunut ajatuksella, ettei hänen tarvitsisi jäädä enää yksin.

Baekhyun avasi tummanpunaisen kirjan etukannen ja silmäili ensimmäistä lausetta hengitystään pidätellen. _Hän, joka minut sattumalta ohitti, muutti elämäni suunnan._

Chanyeol hölmistyi nähdessään karkean kirjan sivulle tipahtavan kyyneleen. Baekhyun hörähti typertyneenä ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi, mutisi jotain roskasta silmässä ja vältteli katsekontaktia koko maailman kanssa.

Chanyeol sulki kirjan ja otti sen mukaansa. Hän veti kasvojaan peittelevän Baekhyunien rennosti kainaloonsa ja suukotti nopeasti hänen otsaansa, tuskin kukaan sitä näki. Baekhyun älähti siitäkin huolimatta ja heilautti kättään uhkaavasti, silti pysyen pidemmän turvallisessa kainalossa.

”Täytyykö muistuttaa, että annoit mun suudella sua tässä samaisessa liikkeessä viime keväänä?” Chanyeol kysyi silmät ilkikurisuudesta tuikkien. Ja rakkaudesta, tietysti.

Baekhyun veti typerät kyyneleensä sisään ja irvisti perään, inhosta täristen. ”Sekaisin olen ollut.”

”Sittenhän meitä on kaksi”, Chanyeol virnisti ja johdatti poikaystävänsä toisen kirjapöydän ääreen. Hänellä oli suuret odotukset, mutta Baekhyunia ei kiinnostanut mikään muu kuin sarjan täydentävä, tummanpunainen kovakantinen, jonka pintaan oli kirjailtu kultaisella foliolla sana _me_.

Ja se riitti hyvin.


End file.
